A Different Path
by ShanRB
Summary: Anna decided to stay in Port Charles after she had found out the truth about Duke's mob connections and had left the PCPD. After Holly's death, Robert had returned to Port Charles. He might be there on assignment but this was where his family is, where his friends are. They both felt like they were starting over, but what would this new beginning lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Port Charles 1987

It had been a whirlwind of activity since Robert had returned to Port Charles. On his first day back he had learned that Anna was done with Duke that she had resigned from the police force and was going to become a private detective. While he had told Anna and Sean about Holly's death and that he was back with the WSB. Robert had also told them about the case that brought him back. Sean was on the DVX hit list and Robert needed a cover while he worked the case. Neither Sean or Anna were going to let him do this on his own so they insisted they would help him, which was just what he had expected. That first day it was agreed that Robert and Anna would go into business together and open a P.I. office, the perfect cover for their investigation. When he got back to Port Charles Robert had wanted to be close to his friends and family, Robin and Anna. Clearly, life had more in mind and it looked like the next big adventure was just beginning.

It wasn't long before Robert and Anna had some office space and had opened their P.I. firm for business. The fact that Duke had come to them for help protecting Camellia hadn't sat well with Anna. No matter what Duke said she believed he was involved with Camellia. They had broken up but Duke was trying to convince Anna to take him back but was spending a lot of his time with Camellia. The fact Anna had walked in and found them in an embrace when they were alone at the cabin hadn't don't much to help her believe Duke when he said there was nothing going on between them.

It soon became clear that Robert and Anna could be in danger as well as Sean so while they worked on this case Robert and Anna agreed that Robin had to be somewhere safe. After some discussion, they agreed that Robin would go to Italy with Felimena once school was done.

While all this was happening Frisco had decided to join the WSB. They could all see this wasn't really what Felicia wanted but she wouldn't stand in his way. Robert and Anna had talked a little about whether they thought Frisco and Felicia's marriage would survive the demands of a career with the WSB. They both hoped it would but without having to say it out loud they both knew the other one wasn't all that convinced it could. It turned out that Frisco and Robin would be leaving Port Charles at about the same time so there was a going away party thrown for them both.

...

Robert sat on Anna's couch, they had sent Robin and Filomena to Italy earlier that week. He hated that she had to leave so soon after he had returned but he knew it was the best way to keep her safe. Robert had already had a few drinks, now his mind wandered back to how he had been with Holly over the last while before her death. He knew he was distancing himself from her but still wasn't sure why. He would leave her behind and go on some WSB mission and he'd done that too often. That last time why hadn't he taken the time to listen to her? Holly had told him she was leaving to think about their future, but instead of staying and working on their problems he went on his assignment. He didn't notice Anna at first but he looked up when he sensed someone watching him.

"I know that can't all be about Robin leaving," Anna said when he looked up at her. She poured herself a drink then brought the bottle over with her and joined him. That night they sat and talked about what they had both lost. Anna found she could open up to Robert about what Duke had put her through. How hurt she felt by him. While Robert could tell her about how he felt like he had let Holly down. It was nice having someone to talk to about all of this Robert thought. He missed talking to Anna, there was something about being around her. He also knew there was still a spark between them and he was sure it wouldn't take much to make it a flame again. They've talked a few times about what could have been. Sometimes they may have been too open about their feelings. This wasn't the time to think about that though. Tonight it was just nice to have someone to talk to. There was a threat out there and getting all of this other stuff out should help them both concentrate on what they are going to be facing.

After a few drinks, Anna looked at Robert, "I was a good cop, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"You wouldn't have suggested me to replace you if you didn't."

"You're the best," he agreed.

"Duke cost me my career. His mob ties, the ones you warned me about, I know. No one believed I wasn't somehow involved in all of that. I was going to leave Port Charles because of it. Did I tell you that?"

"Yes, you did. I'm glad you stayed."

"You just like that I let you sleep on my couch," she teased.

"Well yes, but that's not all. Anna, you were right not to let him chase you out of Port Chuck. Now we have our PI office, even if it is a cover. Who else would I have gone into business with?"

"Sean maybe."

"No that wouldn't be the same, besides he's not as much fun to look at. I like watching you leave my office."

Anna smiled, she liked when he flirted with her. "Robert do you think Frisco and Felicia's marriage will survive him being in the WSB?" she asked changing the direction of the conversation.

"I hope so Anna, but I just don't know."

"Yeah me either. What were you thinking about when I came in?"

Robert sighed, "I was trying to figure out why I was distancing myself from Holly, I wouldn't admit it before but I was. It was like I had checked out of our marriage emotionally."

"But you still loved her."

"Yes but maybe not like I used to. Nothing had changed but something had," Robert told her. "I was torn, I wanted to be on assignment with the WSB. I wanted to be here with Robin," and you he thought to himself. "Holly was moving down on my list of priorities. She deserved better then what I was giving her."

Later that night since Robin was gone he had been upgraded to her bed from the couch. He lay awake staring at the ceiling. After their talk, Robert thought about what they had both said. As soon as he had known the truth about Anna and why she couldn't walk away from that last assignment for the DVX, a part of him had wanted her back. The love they had shared had been so powerful but he was married to Holly and he did love her so he stayed with her. The last time he was in Port Charles he had watched Duke and Anna's relationship. Anna did seem to love him, even if he was a twat. Now he had destroyed her reputation but Robert got the feeling Anna still had feelings for Duke. Why did he feel so protective of her? He didn't like seeing them together but he knew he would have to accept that Anna will have relationships with other men. Eventually, he fell asleep.

...

Days passed and Robert and Anna worked on figuring out who was behind the threat to Sean and them since they were on that same hit list. They had a few leads but really weren't that much closer to finding the answers. One afternoon Robert was in his office when Duke showed up looking for Anna. He looked up, the first thought that popped into his head was, this man is an ass, but he believed Anna may still have feelings for him.

"I need to talk to Anna," Duke demanded.

"She isn't here at the moment."

Duke glared at Robert, clearly, he wasn't going to tell him the truth so he asked again. "Where is Anna? I need to talk to her."

"I told you she isn't here."

"And I don't believe you," Duke shot back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Robert asked as he got up to open the door to her office to prove she wasn't there.

"I came here to talk to Anna, it's none of your business."

"Maybe not but I'm going to tell you something anyway. If you think coming here and ordering her to listen to you or take you back is going to work then you don't know Anna at all. You ruined her reputation! She was proud of what she did and you cost her that. Can you wrap your tiny brain around that? You say you still love her. That's nice but it doesn't change the facts."

"Oh, so I should just walk away. You'd like that, then you could move right in and get her back for yourself," Duke accused.

"This goes against my better judgement to tell you this but I think she still has feelings for you. If you keep trying to force her to take you back it will never happen. Give her time to think. You hurt her personally and professionally."

Duke was a little confused as to why Robert would be telling him this. He might be right though. "Do you have any other advice?"

"No!" Robert couldn't believe he had just told Duke that, like hell was he going to give him any more help getting Anna back.

"Well thank you for the little bit of advice," then Duke left.

Before Duke could use Robert's advice there was another attempt made on Camellia's life and they went on the run again. Duke felt he didn't have any other choice and contacted Victor Jerome for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean Sean went to the Biscayne Islands?" Robert asked. Anna had just come into his office.

"That was the message that was waiting for me. He followed Monica and Greta Ingstrom there."

"What is wrong with that man?"

"There's this strange condition that seems to affect the men I know. They have this need to play hero and protect the women they know."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Robert told her with a smile. "So are we going after him?"

"I think since your mission is to make sure he doesn't get himself killed then we have to yeah."

"That's what I thought too. Well let's go get packed we can come up with our cover story on the way to your house. There should be some I.D.s in my collection that should work for us."

"You have spare fake I.D.s for me?" Anna asked.

"You and Robin yes, I want to be prepared. We never know what might happen and I want to know I can get you both out of any situation."

Anna smiled, she like knowing he was prepared, that he would protect them. She thought of herself as independent and never felt like she had to depend on a man for anything, but with Robert it was different. He didn't think of her as weak or someone to take care of. He thought of her as an equal, someone he could turn to when he needs help, and he was someone that she can turn to as well. Him having a way to get his family to safety made her happy and gave her a sense of security. "Alright, Scorpio let's go." Once they had everything in place they followed Sean and left for the Biscayne Islands.

...

Sean was talking to Monica and Greta when they all heard voices they knew. They watched Mr. and Mrs. Lindsey check-in. "What are they doing here?" Monica asked.

"Who? We don't know those people, understand?"

Both Monica and Greta nodded then they walked a little ways away so they wouldn't be noticed watching their friends. Clearly, they were here to help and having their cover blown as soon as they arrive wouldn't help anyone. Sean felt like everyone was watching them here, the rebels want their money, this inspector wanted to keep his hold on everything that happened here. Getting a chance to talk to Robert and Anna was going to be a challenge.

They did get to talk and a plan was put into place but before it could really get started Duke and Camellia show up, this was the last thing they needed. Duke went to Robert and Anna's room looking for both of them. He had tried contacting Robert for help before coming here and now it was only Anna in the room. "What are you and Camellia doing here?" Anna asked once he was in the room, making sure no one saw him enter.

"I came here because there was another attempted on Camellia's life, there's a hitman that isn't going to stop until he's finished the job."

"Stay in your rooms, there is a lot going on here, between the rebels and the government, either side could decide to question why you're both here."

"Why are you and Robert here, and posing as a married couple?"

"We are here to help our friends, Monica may be in over her head. Why do you think Sean is walking around acting like a loud annoying salesman?"

Duke knew she was telling the truth, "Fine let me know if there is anything I can do to help. We're not done talking about this yet." Then he turned and left Anna's room to check on Camellia.

First Robert and Sean were taken prisoners and put in a cell with Eric Ingstrom, the man that Monica and Greta had come here with a million dollars to save in the first place. Then Monica Greta and Camellia were all taken prisoner as well. At least Sean and Robert had managed to set the explosives first so Anna told Duke they had to wait before they could move in to rescue them. It was a little dicey there for a while but they were all able to get out alive and away from the Biscayne Islands and back to Port Charles without anyone being injured.

...

In the excitement of everything that had happened Anna had kissed Duke. She had wanted to and had like it but wasn't sure if it had been the right thing to do. Anna wouldn't deny she still had feelings for Duke but she wasn't sure if how they felt about each other could fix the lack of trust. She now knew Duke had been telling the truth about only wanting to protect Camellia and that there was nothing going on between them. Even knowing that didn't mean she was ready to jump right back into a relationship with Duke. There was still a lot of other problems they had to work out before she was ready for that. For now, she agreed that they could try dating again but wanted Duke to understand that's all it was. She had told him it was like they were starting over from the beginning again.

...

Duke was sure that he had made some progress with Anna when he found them down in the Biscayne Islands. They had talked and he had even helped her get them all out of a tight situation. Anna had now agreed that they could try dating again, he knew this was the start of them getting back together. She wanted to pretend the kissing had only been because of the situation and the excitement but he knew there was more to it than that. Anna had agreed to meet him for a late lunch at The Grill. When she entered she saw Duke waiting, Anna walked over to his table, "Hi Duke."

He stood up to greet her, he leaned in for a kiss but Anna turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "Have a seat, please."

Anna sat down and smiled, "I'm glad you asked me here."

"We need to talk Anna."

"Yes, we do. There are things that need to be said."

"I would like to talk about Camellia and what you thought was going on between her and I."

"Duke don't. I understand that you were protecting her. Yes there was a past there but you say nothing was going on now, then I believe you. Can we put that behind us now?"

"Yes, that's what I want. Let's put that behind us and move on with our life."

Anna could tell that Duke was about ten steps ahead of where she is. "Duke, just because I want to put that in the past doesn't mean I'm ready or want to pick up where we left off."

"But Anna, I know you still love me, and I still love you."

"What I may or may not feel isn't the point. You lied to me over and over. Your lies and your profession cost me my career."

"You didn't have to resign!" Duke insisted.

"Yes, I did!" Anna shot back. "My connection to you and your connection to organized crime made it impossible for me to stay on the force. Do you really not understand what you cost me?"

"Anna,"

"Don't! Any case I worked on would have been subject to review. If there was even a hint of organized crime involvement anything I did would have been questioned. You took away all my credibility and turned me into a joke."

"That was not ever what I wanted."

"What you wanted was to have your cake and eat it too," Anna tried to calm the anger that was building inside. "This was my new beginning, Robin finally knew who her parents were. I was building a life for me and my daughter. As police chief I had a job I was proud of, a job I was good at and I was gaining respect. That's what you took from me."

"Anna you didn't let that stop you. Look at what you've done already. The P.I. office with Robert seems to be doing well."

"Yes with the help of friends, I've gotten on with my life. That doesn't mean I'm going to just take you back."

"But you still have feelings for me."

"I'm not some monster that can turn my feelings on and off. I have to do what's best for me."

"Does that include Robert?"

"What does Robert have to do with any of this?"

"He still has feelings for you, maybe even loves you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the one being ridiculous if you don't see that he still has feelings for you."

"We have a past all our own, we are partners, friends and we are parents to our little girl. Of course, we care about each other."

"And you'd tell me if anything was going on between the two of you?"

"Do you think that's what's going on?"

"I don't know what to think but it all seems nice and cosy. Living together, working together, it's only a matter of time before you're sleeping together. If you aren't already." Duke regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"My personal life is no longer any of your concern. I think we've said enough for one day." Anna stood and left without a backward glance.

...

Duke knew he had to talk to Anna, he had been out of line and he needed to make sure she knew he was sorry. When he got to Anna's he was relieved that she was the only one there. "May I come in?" he asked when she answered the door.

"Come in," Anna said, she turned and went back to the living room, Duke closed the door and followed her.

"Anna I am so very sorry about what I said at The Grill. It was inappropriate and I was out of line. Please forgive my rudeness."

Anna hadn't really expected that. "I appreciate you saying that."

"I know I am incredibly lucky that you are even considering giving me a second chance, and then I make a complete fool of myself by insulting you."

Anna smiled, he was being sincere. "We never even got to eat the other day, would you like to try lunch again?"

"Yes, I would," Duke smiled at her, "You pick the place."

"Let's go to Kelly's, much nicer setting for talking."

"I'd like it if we could just sit and talk," Duke agreed.

When they got to Kelly's they sat at one of the tables off to the side. "Duke we need to talk about what you were actually angry about the other day. Do you really think that Robert and I have been together since he came back?"

Duke took a moment before answering, "I feel like there is a real possibility that something could happen between the two of you. I know you two are close and that doesn't make it any easier to think about you spending so much time around him."

"Thank you for telling me that. Robert is trying to rebuild his life too, he just lost his wife."

"I know that, I do. I also know I've made some mistakes and you have every right to upset about that."

They talked for close to an hour and when they left Anna felt like they had made some real progress, maybe she could risk giving him a second chance. Duke drove her home and they agreed to go for lunch again in a couple days.

...

Anna was walking back to the office and along the way she noticed Duke, she smiled thinking she should go say hello. As she got closer two men walked up to him, Duke looked around then the three of them started to walk away together. Anna kept walking not thinking much of it until she walked around the next corner and saw them again. Duke was having a heated conversation with these men, Anna couldn't hear what was being said only a few words were loud enough to reach her. When she heard "tell your boss to talk to me!" she knew this could only mean one thing. Duke was still connected, maybe he was trying to get out but he hadn't been able to yet. She walked away with a lot to think about, as nice as it is spending time with Duke if he can't separate himself from that life could she risk hers and her daughter's safety to be with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin had been in Italy for a while now and when she had called this last time she told Robert and Anna how much she misses them, they missed her too so they told her they were coming to see her. They would all meet in Paris and have a nice visit. All three of them were excited to get to spend some time together.

Duke, on the other hand, was not impressed at all when he found out that Anna was planning a trip to Paris with Robert. He felt he needed to talk to Anna about Robert's intentions, they may not be back together yet, but he didn't want her moving on with anyone else either. When he got to Anna's house he was happy that she was the only one there.

"Duke, what are you doing here? I'm in a hurry."

"I came to talk to you about this trip you're taking with Robert. I don't like it. You shouldn't be going on romantic trips with him."

"Who said anything about a romantic trip?"

"The two of you are going to Paris together."

"Oh so you heard where we were going and I bet you never bothered to listen to anything else. You understand that people's lives are in danger right? That we sent our daughter away to keep her safe. We are going to Paris to see Robin! She and Filomena are meeting us there. Robin misses us so we are going to visit her, end of story."

"Maybe for you but would Robert say the same thing?"

"He wants to see his daughter, he hated that we had to send her away and he misses her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, it should have. A mother and father are going to visit their daughter, that's it."

"Are you really that blind? He still loves you, has he already told you that?" he asked angerly. "Are you still in love with him?"

Anna looked at him, struggling not to start yelling at him. "Duke you are being ridiculous. Now you should go because I have to pack."

Still upset Duke left, he realized that any progress they had been making was just wiped away again because of his accusations. He knew he was jealous and that he needed to control that, but he really did believe there was more than just friendship between Anna and Robert.

...

On the flight over Anna and Robert talked. She told him about Duke showing up while she was getting ready to leave and about Duke's accusations. Robert now knew he had told Duke all he would to help him win Anna back. A part of him was glad Duke was making a mess of things with Anna.

"Duke can be upset if he wants," she said, "but he needs to understand that there is a lot going on and that we aren't just going on a little holiday."

"I thought you two were in a good place again, working out your problems."

"I don't know Robert, one day we are then the next I think I might be wasting my time. I just don't know what to think. I get the feeling he's still keeping secrets as well."

Robert put his arm around her, "Anna take some time to think while we're away. You need to figure out what you want."

Anna smiled up at him, "Thanks for listening to me."

...

Even though Anna had been annoyed about which hotel they were staying at, never mind what room she was in, she believed Robert when he said Sean had made all the arrangements. They were there to visit Robin and that was all that mattered. Anna did like that Robin got to know a little more about her parents brief time together. She felt Robin should know that there was a time that her parents had been very much in love and very happy together.

The first couple of days had been wonderful just spending time together with Robin exploring what Paris has to offer. It was the on the third evening when Robert and Anna had gone out for drinks that they overheard two people talking. Robert leaned in and put his hand on the side of Anna's face partially hiding her face. "I think they're talking about Sean," he whispered as he planted kisses along her jawline.

Anna put her hands on the back of Robert's head blocking their faces a little more. She giggled softly then, "I recognize one of them, Petrof he's DVX," she whispered in his ear as it appeared he was kissing her neck. They listened to the conversation behind them, anyone seeing them would think they were lovers sharing a moment together. When the pair they were listening to got up and started to leave Robert lifted his head some so he could look at Anna. "We're you trying to give me a hickey?" she asked quietly.

"You know I don't leave marks where they can be seen," he said with a smile. "Did you get a good look at the woman with Petrof?"

"Yeah, I don't know her but I could describe her." They stayed close to each other, talking in whispers keeping up the appearance of lovers having a private conversation. "Should we follow them?" Anna asked with a giggle and a hair flip.

"No, let's make sure they have time to leave the area then head back to our hotel." He stroked her cheek then glanced around, "They seem to be gone."

"I don't think anyone was watching them," Anna leaned in and kissed him then smiled. "Take me home, darling," she said a little louder for the benefit of anyone that might have been listening. They stood up and Robert put his arm around her and they walked off into the night together. They walked a couple of blocks then hailed a cab. They were sure no one was following them but they still got dropped off a couple blocks from their hotel. Once they were upstairs they went to Robert's room. "We need to identify that woman," Anna said as soon as the door was closed.

"I know we do. They never said his name but they had to have been talking about Sean right?"

"The current location, the things about his past. If not Sean then one of us," she pointed out.

"Good point, but they could have seen us." They were both pacing, snowballing everything going on in their heads.

"I don't think that they saw us. I need a recorder, I want to get that description on record while it's fresh in my mind."

Robert got one out of his bag and handed it to her. "We'll call Sean tomorrow and give him the heads up."

"You do that, I'll stay with Robin while you take care of all of that." Robert agreed then Anna sat down and started describing the mystery woman that was planning Sean's death. With any luck they will have an ID for her soon, then they will at least know who they are looking for.

...

When Robert got back from the WSB office he went straight to Anna's room. He found Anna and Robin playing a game together, Filomena had gone back to Italy earlier that day, her family needed her help for a while. "Hello ladies," he kissed Robin on top of her head. "Can I talk to your mommy when this game is finished?"

"Yeah, we're almost done. Daddy, are you working?"

"Well just a little, but I promise we'll still have lots of time to have fun together."

"OK, just let me beat mommy then you can talk to her," Robin told him with a smile, he smiled back then sat to wait. After a few minutes, Robin let out a little yell when she won. Anna got up and joined Robert.

"So what do we know now?"

Robert pulled out a picture, "Is this the woman from last night?"

Anna took the picture and studies it, "Yes, who is she?"

"Elena Cosgrove, ex DVX. The WSB isn't sure what she's up to now but the agent I talked to said if she's meeting with Petrof it's bad news. He's a DVX hitman."

"OK, so we need to warn Sean about Petrof."

"I already have. I think what we heard last night was Elena hiring Petrof to go after Sean. They've probably worked together in the past and most likely she trusts him."

"If she's no longer with the DVX why does she want to take out high ranking WSB agents?"

"I don't know. For right now I think we need to focus on Petrof and what he might be planning."

"For right now we need to focus on our little girl, she's why we're here remember?"

"Yes of course." He looked over at Robin who was playing on the bed, "What are we doing today?"

"Robin found out there's a zoo here too and told me she wants to go see what kind of animals they have in a French zoo," Anna told him with a little smile.

"You mean like la bear, la camel and la tiger."

"I think your French needs some work," Anna said and they both started laughing. Robert put the picture of Elena Cosgrove back in his pocket then they got ready and left for the zoo.

...

Anna saw Petrof first, Robert and Robin were still watching the tigers so she knew Robert hadn't seen him. She turned and walked over to them. Anna put her arm through Robert's and leaned into him. He smiled and put his other hand over her as he kissed the top of her head, "Are we being watched?" he asked so only Anna would hear.

"I'm not sure but I just saw Petrof. I don't know if he saw me but it might be time to leave." As casually as they could they left and went to get something to eat. Robert watched to see if they were being followed while Anna tried to keep Robin distracted. Neither of them wanted her to worry that they could be in danger.

Part way through their meal they saw Petrof, he came in alone and sat by himself. Robert was seated so he could see him clearly and believed he was just watching them. When they finished eating Anna again tried to keep Robin from noticing the man following them out of the restaurant. They flagged down a cab and jumped in, shots rang out as it pulled away from the curb. Both Robert and Anna covered Robin when the back window shattered, Anna yelled at the driver to keep driving and they speed off down the street. A few blocks away they got out and changed cabs. When they were sure no one was following them they went back to their hotel.

They all went into Anna's room and Robert called the WSB office to report what had just happened. They were told to stay where they were and arrangements would be made to get them out of Paris.

Anna was sitting with Robin on the bed, Robin hadn't said much since they had gotten back. She had screamed when the window in the cab was shot out and had asked a few questions on the way back but not now. Robert knelt in front of them, "I know that was scary today but we're going to keep you safe and we're all going back to Port Charles together." Robin slid forward and hugged him tightly. He looked up at Anna, she nodded in agreement, Robin had to come home with them.

Since Filomena was in Italy she could just return to Port Charles from there. Now all either Robert and Anna could think about was getting their little girl out of Paris safely. The phone finally rang about two hours later. There would be a car there for them in twenty minutes. Their bags were packed and waiting by the door, they would be picked up ten minutes before they leave. They would be given a case with what they would need and a few things in case anything went wrong.

"Robin we'll be leaving soon, you should go to the washroom," Anna said after their bags had been picked up. She watched Robert tuck a gun into the waist of his pants. She picked hers up, "I don't want to use these around Robin."

"I know, neither do I but I won't go out there without protection. Anna if anything happens out there you take Robin and get the hell out of here. I'll stay and make sure you aren't followed."

"Robert," she started.

"I'll cover you two and make sure you get away."

"I won't go back to Port Charles without you."

"If we get separated you need to get somewhere safe. I need to know I don't have to worry about you two."

"If it comes to that it's me and you taking on the world. No one can know where Robin and I go."

"Yeah you're right," Robert said just as Robin came back into the room then there was a knock at the door, it was time to go.

Anna pulled a few more items out of the bag and handed them to Robert. As he took them she touched his hand, "Our first assignment." He nodded that he understood, then Anna picked up the bag and took Robin's hand, "Let's go."

Robert opened the door, there was one agent waiting for them. Robert had met him earlier that day and nodded to him in greeting. He started walking down the hall, then Anna and Robin last was Robert following them all.

There were three cars waiting downstairs, all the same make model and colour. If anyone was watching them, they didn't want to make it too easy to be followed. When they got to the lobby Robert and Anna saw Petrof at the same time. The agent in front of Anna didn't notice her and Robin turn and go down a different hallway. Robert watched them as they hurried away, then Anna pulled Robin through the door at the end of the hall he knows leads to the side alley. Once they were outside he called to the agent in front of him, "Marks, Petrof's here with two other men." They both pulled their weapons when Petrof noticed them, he motioned to the other men with him. The other three men pulled their weapons as Robert and Agent Marks took cover. As soon as the first shot was fired more WSB agents burst through the main doors.

...

As soon as they were outside Anna pulled Robin away from the main street. They made their way three blocks over by moving between buildings and crossing the street by joining larger groups of people. When Anna thought they were far enough away she hailed a cab. Once they were inside Robin asked, "Where's daddy?"

"There were some bad men waiting for us at the hotel so he stayed there to make sure you and I got away safely. He'll join us when he can."

"I'm not leaving without daddy!" Robin insisted.

"Robin we need to get out of Paris, it's not safe for us to stay here right now."

"I'm not going home without daddy," Robin said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"We aren't. We need to get to the place he's going to meet us. Once we're there he'll find us. It might take a couple days for him to get there but he'll be there." Anna put her arms around her.

"OK mommy," Robin said as she snuggled into Anna trying to stop crying. Robin knew her mommy wouldn't lie to her about this and she had to trust that her daddy would find them.

Anna checked what all was in the bag the WSB had dropped off. There was cash, passports for her and Robin ammo and two more guns. She still had their real passports but didn't want to use either. Somehow Petrof and his men had not only found their hotel but were there at the same time they had planned to leave. She had to come up with a plan to get out of Paris and quickly. When she saw a travel agency that advertised bus tours she told the driver to stop and she and Robin got out. There was only one thing she had to do, that was get her and Robin to their rendezvous point. Once they were there she could worry about Robert.

...

Robert was still in the hotel lobby. There were now six WSB agents there and Petrof and his men lay on the floor all dead. Robert looked at the six agents, one of them had tipped off Petrof but which one? Who could he trust he thought, then he heard Anna's voice in his head, 'it's me and you taking on the world.' The only thing that mattered was making sure his family was safe. Anna got Robin out and he knew she would get them out of Paris. Now he just had to make sure she had time to do that, then he had to get away without anyone following him.

Agent Jasper Marks walked over to him after having a heated conversation with one of the other agents Robert didn't know. "Where are Devane and the child?" he asked.

Robert glared at him, "Devane and the child?"

"Sir, I know they came downstairs with us. I'm just concerned, the child's safety has to be considered.

"The child has a name!" Robert said trying to remain calm. "Robin Scorpio, my daughter. Her mother and I are concerned about her safety, that's why they are both gone."

The agent that had been arguing with Marks came over. "What do you mean they're gone? How is that possible?"

Robert didn't answer his question, "Who the hell are you?"

"Listen buddy, I'm asking the questions. Now tell me where Devane and the child went!"

Robert grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Tell me your name right now or kiss your career with the WSB goodbye!" Robert yelled in his face. This got the attention of the other agents but Marks held up his hand to stop them from coming over.

"Agent Simon Frost, senior agent on this operation."

"So you're the one that failed. You're the one I will be reporting for this screw-up."

"I didn't let Devane and the child get away and they never took one of the waiting cars. This isn't my fault.

Agent Marks stepped forward, "The child's name is Robin Scorpio, her mother got her out of here somehow."

Agent Frost looked at him, why hadn't he been told this was Robert Scorpio's child. "Whose her mother, where did she come from?"

"Anna Devane is my daughter's mother," Robert told him. "My ex-wife is now on the run with our daughter because you and your people messed this up. You couldn't even handle escorting us out of a building."

Frost knew Robert was the interim chief and could end his career so he turned and walked away before saying anything else. Marks moved away from Robert as well, he stood watching the other agents wondering what went wrong. How had Petrof found them and how did he know when they would be moving them? After a few minutes, he went back over to Robert who seemed to have calmed down some. "Sir, can I have a word with you?"

Robert turned to him, he looked around and saw that none of the other agents were close to them. "What is it, Marks?"

"I don't know how this went so wrong. The only way they could have been here is if someone had tipped Petrof off. I'm glad your family got away and I understand why you aren't telling Frost anything."

"At least one of you has a brain."

"I want to help you. Meet me here in three hours, I should be done with this by then." Agent Marks slipped Robert a piece of paper when they shook hands.

"Thank you." Robert watched him as he walked away. Robert still wasn't sure he could trust any of them but Marks was the only one that had said what he was already thinking. No matter what he had to get out of here without any of them following him. If he does decide to meet up with Marks he doesn't want any of these other agents knowing about it.

Robert waited until the agents were all busy. The bodies were about to be removed and the agents were all talking to other people so Robert took this opportunity to leave the hotel. Once outside Robert hurried off down the street then hailed a cab, he got the driver to take him about ten blocks before getting out and walking several blocks then hailing another cab. He repeated this three times before ducking into a little cafe. He got a coffee then took a seat, he pulled the note Marks had given him out and read it.

I know you don't trust us and I understand why. I want to help you get to your family. If you need cash, a car, whatever, meet me at 372 Rue le Brun apartment 7B.

Robert sipped his coffee while thinking about what he should do next. He checked what Anna had given him before they left the room. It was a passport and ID. Like Anna he had his real one as well, he had some cash but not enough to travel to the other side of the country. When he finished his coffee Robert left the cafe and hailed a cab. He would go watch the apartment on Rue le Brun, if only Agent Marks showed up he might risk meeting with him. He got dropped off a block away and walked the rest of the way. It was still about an hour before Marks said to meet but that gave him time to find a hiding spot or change his mind.

...

Anna had gotten lucky and booked them on a bus leaving for the French Riviera that evening. If their luck held out they should be in a hotel room tomorrow afternoon waiting for Robert to join them. She smiled to herself wondering if Robert would remember their names. Anna stroked Robin's hair as she slept, while she looked out the window watching the lights of the city go by. Soon they would be out of Paris, then she could relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Agent Marks got to his apartment he looked around once more to make sure no one had followed him home. He didn't know what went wrong this evening but he didn't like it. Someone had to have tipped off Petrof. Someone had set up Scorpio and Devane and he didn't like that either. Too many WSB agents were being targeted and now it seemed like a WSB agent could be helping the DVX. One more quick look around then he went inside.

Robert watched him go inside, Marks had been watching to see if he had been followed. Robert didn't move from his spot though. If Marks was worried about someone following him Robert doubted it had been him that betrayed them but he wasn't taking any chances. He watched for another twenty minutes, no one else showed up and no one else was watching the apartment. Quickly Robert crossed the street and went inside.

When he knocked it only took a moment for the door to be opened. "Get inside," Marks said then quickly closed and locked the door. "I'm glad you came I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't sure I would either."

"Sir, how can I help you get to your family?"

"I need money and a distraction. I have some travelling to do and I need time to get out of Paris while no one's looking."

"You can take my car, you'd be out of Paris tonight."

"No, I can't do that. Your car could be traced, where ever I went they could find me because of it."

"Of course. The money I can do," Marks handed him an envelope. "That should be more than enough, Anna will have the same amount if she kept the bag with her."

"She would have gotten rid of the bag but kept what she needed from inside."

"Right, I keep forgetting she's a trained agent." Marks paused then asked, "Sir, had you suspected something was going to happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I could be wrong but it seems like there was a plan in place in case something went wrong."

"What would you do if there was a threat that could harm your child?"

"Use every trick I know to protect them."

"That's what Anna and I are doing. The only other person that knows what I have to do now is Anna and that's how it's going to stay."

"Alright, what kind of distraction do you need?" They worked out a plan, Marks would tell the other agents he was meeting with Robert at ten tomorrow, they would be in a meeting for a couple hours then he would go to headquarters with his report about what happened tonight. Actually, Robert would be leaving Paris before dawn and would be long gone before anyone was any the wiser.

...

Anna took Robin shopping for some new clothes for both of them on one of their stops. Just enough so they had a couple changes of clothes but could all be packed into a single bag that wouldn't slow them down if they had to run. At the next stop, they would leave the group and make their way to the rendezvous point. Anna was trying to make sure Robin was having fun, anything to keep her from worrying about Robert too much.

A few hours later they walked into the lobby of a hotel. Robin pulled on Anna's arm to get her attention, "How is daddy going to find us here?"

"Your daddy is very good at what he does, remember that. Besides, I told him where we'd be if we got separated." Robin smiled and seemed to relax as Anna got them a room.

...

Robert had gotten out of Paris as planned, it was taking longer then he liked to but he was making progress. I was early evening when he stumbled onto some DVX agents in Lyon. He wasn't sure if they had seen him or if they would have recognized him but he didn't like it. He didn't want to take any chances and lead them to Anna and Robin so he found a rundown motel on the edge of town. He would stay in Lyon for the night and leave when he felt it was safe, even if that meant he stayed here for a couple of days.

Tomorrow he would have to figure out if the DVX was there looking for them or if it was just a coincidence that they were there and agents he recognized. When he knew it was safe he would start making his way to Anna and Robin again.

...

Anna and Robin had been in their room for over twenty-four hours. They had finished their dinner and Anna was tucking Robin in when she started to cry. "Oh, sweetheart what's wrong?'

"Why isn't daddy here yet? Do you think something happened to him?"

"No Robin, he's OK," Anna said and hugged Robin close to her. She had read the story about the shooting at the hotel they had been at and knew Robert had not been injured. "Your father will be here soon. He is making sure no other bad men can come after us. When it's safe he'll be here I promise."

Robin held on to her tightly, "I just want daddy to get here."

"I know you do, so do I. Try to get some sleep and hopefully he'll get here tomorrow."

"Even if he gets here you used a fake name and we don't leave the room, how is he going to know where we are?"

"The name I used he should remember. You aren't doubting him are you?"

That made Robin smile, "No, I'm just worried and miss him."

Anna gave her a kiss, "Well he misses you too and will be here as soon as he can. Now get some sleep."

...

"Can we at least go outside mommy?" Robin asked. They had just finished lunch and Robin was bored. "We could go for a little walk, please?"

"I'm sorry sweety, I really think we should stay in here for now."

"Mommy," Robin started just as there was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Templeton, your loving husband is here."

Robin smiled at Anna, "He remembered the name!"

"Of course he did," she said then opened the door. "Hello, Warren."

"Hello Connie," he said with a smile then walked inside. Robin ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hi sweetheart, I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." He picked her up and walked over to a chair, he sat down with her on his lap.

"Have you eaten? I could order you something," Anna offered.

"Not since last night. I need to eat, have a shower and then get some rest."

"OK, you can tell me what we're dealing with while you eat."

Robert told her a little of what had happened in Paris and about hiding from the DVX in Lyon. He still didn't know why they had been there but knew it wouldn't have been good if they had seen him. He told them that after he got out of Lyon he travelled the smaller less used roads, catching buses to the smaller towns and trying to appear like a tourist.

Anna asked if it was OK if she and Robin went for a walk while he had a shower. Robert thought it should be fine as long as they didn't go too far. "When can we go home?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow we'll make the arrangments, I want to back in Port Charles as quickly as possible. We need to be on our own turf if they come at us again." They talked while he finished eating then Anna and Robin left when he went to have a shower. Robin was so excited that they were actually out of the room. She insisted that they got Robert some new clothes, it looked like he hadn't changed since they had last seen him.

When they got back to their room Robert was standing there with a towel around his waist, "Sorry I couldn't put those filthy clothes back on."

Anna smiled as she took in the view, "Well you'll want this then." She handed him the bag she was holding, "There's a shaving kit in there as well."

"You two are so good to me." Robert grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her away from Robin a little. "Did you see anyone suspicious out there?" he asked quietly.

"No, I think we're in the clear for now." She glanced over at Robin, "The faster we're out of here the better I'll feel."

"That makes two of us. Let me get dressed, maybe we'll start making plans today to leave tomorrow."

Anna nodded then said, "Since Mr. Templeton is here now I'll get a cot sent up."

"Alright, but we're only cuddling tonight. I'm tired honey."

"Oh shush," she said and slapped his arm and they both started laughing.

...

After Robin had fallen asleep Robert and Anna sat talking quietly. "So what happened in Paris and how did you get out of there? I saw the report about the shootout."

"I think one of the WSB agents told Petrof where we were and when we were leaving. He was there with two other men, they were the three men that died. Afterwards, I was being questioned about Devane and the child but wouldn't tell them anything. Agent Marks, the one that met us at the room, he seemed to understand I wasn't going to say anything once he knew Robin was our child, not Frost though. The senior agent, Simon Frost only seemed to care about where you were and how the two of you had gotten out of the hotel. He demanded I tell him so I threatened to end his career."

"I'm amazed you didn't hit him."

"Well I was holding him by the collar and yelling in his face at the time," Robert told her with a smile on his face.

"So how did you get out," Anna asked with a little smile of her own.

"I waited until they were all busy dealing with the shooting then ducked out with a few other hotel guests then got far away from there. Marks had slipped me a note saying that he wanted to help so when I was fairly sure he wasn't the one that ratted us out or being followed I went to his apartment. He gave me cash and told the others we were meeting about four hours after I had actually left Paris."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now. He offered cash and his car, I only took the cash. Marks never asked where I was going so I don't think he's the one that turned on us."

"You told me about Lyon already, were there any other problems?"

"No, but I avoided large communities after that just in case."

Anna got up and gave Robert a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'm just glad you're here now, good night."

"Good night Luv." Robert stretched out on the cot, they were all together again and they were all safe. He looked over at the bed, Anna had put her arm around Robin when she'd gotten into bed. He smiled watching them then drifted off to sleep.

The next day the arrangements were finalized to get them back to Port Charles. A bus tour got them into Italy then they caught a flight home from there. They used their real names to book the flight, if someone was after them they might as well know where they are.

...

Sean got to Anna's shortly after they got back, he already knew about what had happened in France. They all greeted each other and sat visiting, as much as Sean wanted the details of what had happened he didn't want to talk about it in front of Robin. After a little while, Anna went to put Robin to bed and Robert started filling Sean in. Before he got very far there was a knock at the door, when Robert answered it Duke was standing there. "I take it you're here to see Anna." Duke nodded and Robert let him in, Robert knew what had happened before they left and understood Duke was here to try to make up with Anna.

Duke walked into the living room and saw Sean sitting there, "What's this, where's Anna?"

"Calm down, she's tucking Robin in," Sean told him.

Duke looked at both men, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Why did Robin come back, is Filomena here?"

"She's still visiting her family. We decided it was time for Robin to come home," Robert told him. He had no intention of telling him what they were dealing with.

Anna came into the room and saw Duke, "Oh hello, what are you doing here?"

That was not the greeting he had hoped for, "I missed you and wanted to see you."

"Well, Sean and I have some things we need to talk about. We'll go to the kitchen and let you two talk." They both started walking away.

Anna caught Robert's eye and mouthed thank you as he left the room. Then she looked at Duke, she was still annoyed about his behaviour before she left. "Are you here to talk or throw around more accusation?"

"Anna I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you were going on a trip with Robert and I was jealous."

"You were an ass. I told you why we were going there but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Please Anna, I came to talk not fight."

"Fine start talking." Anna didn't know what to feel, she was willing to give them a chance but she didn't want to fight with him all the time either.

"Robert said you brought Robin home but he and Sean need to talk, so is there still a threat to Sean?"

"We brought Robin home because it was the right thing to do. Now Sean Robert and I are all being targeted. We are regrouping and need to come up with a plan now that we know whose after us."

"Why would you bring Robin here if both her parents could be in danger?"

"As her parents, we make those decisions. As her parents, we want her close by so we can protect her! End of discussion!"

Duke didn't want to make her angry again so he changed topics, "Well how was your trip? Did you have a good time?"

"We were having a great time until the DVX decided we needed to be taken care of. Robin and I had to go on the run while Robert and some WSB agents took care of them. Robert and I were the ones that kept her safe no one else, that's why Robin is home."

"Anna are you alright, was Robin hurt?"

"No one was hurt we're all fine, the cab ride when we were being shot at scared her, but we were out of the hotel before anything there started happening. Robert and I had a plan in place before we left the hotel room in case anything happened."

"You were sharing a hotel room again!"

Anna didn't care for his tone. "After we spotted the same DVX agent watching us and he'd taken a few shots at us we contacted the WSB. We were going to be escorted to the airport to make sure we got out safely. So yes we were waiting in the same room."

"How did you end up on the run with Robin?"

"One agent came to the room there were cars waiting to fool anyone watching but the DVX was already waiting in the lobby. Robin and I ran, once we were out of the hotel Robert went and drew fire to make sure we had time to get away safely. Three days later he finally got to us and we left the next day, today."

"How do you know the DVX won't try anything here?"

"We know they will. Here we have people we can trust, we know the city and we know whose after us now. Sean is working on something to help keep Robin safe. The faster we can deal with this the faster our lives can get back to normal."

"How can I help, I need to do something?" Duke offered.

"No, you need to stay out of this. Robert, Sean and I will handle this," Anna insisted.

"Alright." Duke didn't like it but he wasn't going to push her. They might not want his help but that didn't mean they weren't going to get it. "Can I take you out for dinner soon?"

"I'd like that but can we talk about that another time? It's been a really long day."

"Of course," Duke moved towards her, he kissed her then said, "I'll call you tomorrow," then Duke turned and left. Anna went into the kitchen where Robert and Sean were still talking. They needed to be ready for Elena Cosgrove when she came for them, so they sat and started planning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna sat in her room the next morning, she had gotten a lot of sleep and was about ready to start her day. She sat thinking about their trip to Paris, even with all the danger at the end they did have a good time before that. She'd had time to think, she now knew she wanted to give her and Duke relationship a chance but she also knew that didn't mean she was required to stay with him. If they were only going to fight Anna knew there was no way they could make a relationship work.

Her little family had made wonderful memories together. Anna smiled thinking about her time with Robert, the kissing in that little bar had been a cover but he had really been kissing her. His touch still excited her and she wouldn't deny she had been more than a little turned on that night. She and Robert were still a great team, together they had slipped out of France and gotten home without anyone knowing until they were on the plane home. They had agreed that Robin needed to come back with them, they couldn't protect her if she was halfway around the world. Petrof and his men may have been killed but that wouldn't do much more than slow Elena down some, she was still out there and would be planning to come for them again. They had started collecting information about her and none of it was good.

...

Robert was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, he had a lot on his mind this morning not all of it was about the case. He didn't really care for the way things were going between Duke and Anna, he knew it wasn't any of his business but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He could tell their fighting was getting to Anna and that bothered him. Robert had accepted that Anna was with Duke but that was before they had broken up. Now he wasn't so sure Duke was the right man for Anna.

Robert had really enjoyed their time together in France, it had been wonderful getting that time with Robin and Anna. He had let himself think about what it would be like to go on a real family holiday. He had even thought about if there was a chance of him and Anna reconnecting. He knew those thoughts had a lot to do with where they were and the memories connected to those places but he still liked them. He wondered if Anna had been thinking about them but knew she had enough to worry about with Duke and she didn't need him confusing her by talking about if there could be a future for them. Robert had to get his mind on what was important, Elena Cosgrove and her plans to kill them all.

...

Duke was happy that Anna was back but he was worried. She had told him there was a real threat to their lives, not just Sean's but hers and Robert's as well. What were they really dealing with and why did these people want them dead? Anna said she didn't want him involved but he knew he had to do whatever he could to help, there was no way he was going to let Robert and Sean play hero for Anna that was his job. If they wouldn't tell him what was going on he would try to find out in other ways.

It also bothered him that they had brought Robin back. If they were being targeted wouldn't it be better to have Robin as far away as possible? They were her parents and they must have a reason so he knew he would only be starting a fight if he mentioned this to Anna. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Anna but he seemed to be starting fights with her a lot lately. All too often it was because he would bring up Robert and what he believed was going on between them, accuse them is the more realistic term he should use. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they really are just friends but he didn't think so. Robert was single now, and Anna had told Duke all about them meeting and falling in love and how it had ended. Until now they hadn't been single at the same time, yes Anna said they could try to make their relationship work, but that wasn't the same as being in a commented relationship.

...

After a few days of research, they had learned a lot about Elena Cosgrove. After leaving the DVX she seemed to have started her own little organization, apparently, their goal was achieving world peace, but with several former DVX and a few disgraced WSB agents working for her they didn't believe she was all that interested in world peace. They still hadn't figured out what she was planning but she did have a well-trained team.

At the moment Cosgrove was still out of the country but she did have a home in the Hamptons. She usually hosted a summer get together there and Robert and Anna thought it might be a good idea to be in attendance this year. They were talking about how to get invited when Robert's phone rang. When he answered he was surprised to hear Jasper Marks voice, "Jasper, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give you the heads up. After the smoke had cleared from you and Anna making it out of Paris, Frost went on a rampage demanding to know how that could have happened and where you had gone. He was sure I know more than I would say."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that after we talked you asked for some extra cash and that after you had it you just left."

"Did he question you about where I'd gone?"

"Of course he did. I didn't know so I couldn't tell him anything. As soon as the report came in that you were on a flight out of Italy back to the states Frost lost it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was yelling and demanding answers. He was sure someone had helped you and he wanted to know who."

"This wasn't the first time Anna and I got into Italy undetected, at least this time no swimming was required," Robert said and smiled at Anna sitting across from him.

"All five of us that were at the hotel with Frost that night were dragged in and questioned. When Frost didn't get the answers he wanted he stormed out and no one has seen or heard from him since."

"That is very interesting. I think we know who told Petrof where we were. Do you know if he's still in Paris?"

"I did a little digging before calling you, he was on a flight to London the night before last."

"Is there anything else?"

"That's it for now. Robert if I hear anything else I'll let you know."

"Thanks Jasper, for everything." After hanging up Robert filled Anna in.

"If she had one person on the inside at the WSB could she have more?" asked Anna.

"I think we should assume she does."

"Are you sure we can trust Marks?"

"Everything he's done so far does make it seem like we can. I'll take whatever information he wants to pass on but that's it. I think from here on out we better keep any plans between the two of us and Sean."

"Whatever it takes to stop Elena and her threat against us. I want her stopped before anyone else dies." They got back to work finding out everything they could about one Agent Simon Frost. He was now a person of interest and was more than likely working for Elena Cosgrove.

...

Duke had asked Anna out a few time since she had returned from Paris, they had gone for coffee one afternoon but Anna seemed to be too busy to spend any real time with him. They don't seem to be fighting right now but they weren't doing anything else either. He wanted to be with her but for now, it seemed like they were on hold. Duke had tried going to her office to talk but if she was there she was working with Robert and neither of them seemed willing to stop doing what they were doing. When he'd go to her house then it was Sean and Robert she was working with. The only thing they seemed to stop working for was Robin, if she was with them, then she was their focus.

They weren't the only ones being secretive, so far Victor Jerome says he hadn't been able to come up with any information on who might be targeting Anna. He had tried to explain to Duke that the WSB and DVX were way out of his league, that those were the type of organizations he tries to stay away from. As frustrating as this all was Duke knew he had to be smart if he wanted Anna back. He couldn't become a pain and be in their way all the time. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to sit back and wait.

...

"Well this is interesting," Anna said as she walked into Robert's office a card in her hand.

"What is this?" Robert asked looking up at her. They had been back in Port Charles for almost two weeks now.

"We have been invited to Elena Cosgrove's roaring twenties fancy dress party this weekend."

"Oh, that is interesting."

Anna sat down with a grin on her face, "I take it we are going to attend."

Robert smiled, "It would be rude of us not to."

"This could be a trap," Anna cautions.

"I'm sure it is. We'll be careful, we'll watch each other's backs. She doesn't know we know about her, Elena might let something slip."

"Alright, I guess I better go shopping, roaring twenties isn't in my wardrobe."

"Mine either," Robert smiled. "I'll contact Sean while you're out. He'll want to know what we're planning and how he can help."

...

Anna knew she hadn't been giving any of her time to Duke. He was being patient and she appreciated that, but she knew he had to be getting frustrated with her. He was making the attempt to spend time with her but Anna was so focused on this case that she wasn't. Anna thought she could hear the relief in his voice when she called and asked if they could go for dinner. Tonight could be a good night they will have plenty of time to talk. Robin and Robert were having a sleepover at Sean's penthouse, Robin had promised to report back what a boys night with her daddy and uncle was like.

When Anna entered the club she walked over to the bar where Duke was sitting. As she got there the man beside Duke turns slightly, like he didn't want her to recognize him. Duke stood up to greet her and the man walked away. "I've been looking forward to seeing you," he said and kissed her cheek.

"I know I should be spending more time with you but what we're working on is very important."

"I know that. I wish I could help."

"Please, Duke let's not talk about this again. This is a WSB matter, if we need your help we will ask, we appreciate that you've offered."

"OK," he could accept that. "How have you been? It's been so long since we've had dinner together. Let's go to our table." Anna took his arm and they walked to the table, as she sat down Duke leaned and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

Anna smiled, "Thank you." They sat and talked it was nice. They mostly talked about what they had both been doing, it had been weeks since they had really talked to each other. It felt good to just have a conversation, and not talk or argue about Robert or the mob. Duke did ask her about the WSB case but all she would say was the less he knew the better. Anna then asked that they didn't talk about it because that was all she was thinking about the rest of the time. When their evening ended Anna felt like it had been just the kind of night they needed, it had felt so easy talking to him. She didn't know if this meant she should be with him but at least she now knew they could talk and not get into an argument. She decided a nice hot bath then bed was a most, tomorrow it was back to work.

...

Robert and Anna walked into Elena Cosgrove's mansion, looking around it was clear that this was a party, not just a set up to get them there. They mingled and watched the room, so far they hadn't seen Elena. They had been there for about an hour when Elena came over to them. "Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio, I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"Hello Ms Cosgrove, thank you for inviting us. I must admit we were a little surprised when we got the invitation," Anna told her.

"I had heard about the two of you open a private investigating firm. I thought a former police commissioner and former police chief would be great people to get to know in case I ever need your services."

"Well we would never turn away a case but I hope you would never need to hire us," Robert said with a charming smile.

Elena smile back, "I like to be prepared in case of anything. I want to talk to both of you more but first I must greet my other guests."

They watched her walk away then Anna leaned in closer to Robert, "Why do you think she really wants us here?"

"I'm not sure, but to kill us is a very good possibility."

As they watched the room Anna spots Frost. He made his way over to Elena, whispers something to her the went through a door on the far side of the room. Anna told Robert and they both watched to see if anyone else followed Frost through the door. After five minutes they saw Elena and one other man go through the same door. "Well, that proves Frost is working with her. What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"I don't think we'll see Frost again tonight but I would like to find out who that other man is."

"Robert if Frost is working for Elena doesn't that mean she would know we know about her?"

"He wasn't one of the agents I talked to in Paris. Marks was the only one of the escorts I had met earlier. Frost could have found out about my earlier visit but I don't know if he would have known why I was there."

"Oh good, just one more things we can't be sure of." Robert took Anna's hand and lead her to the dance floor. They could see the door better from there and this way they weren't just standing there watching for anyone to come out. They talked happily while they waited for someone to come back out of the room, they had always enjoyed dancing together. Like they thought only Elena and the man they didn't know came out. They made their way towards them. When she noticed them Elena approached them, "I hope you are both enjoying yourselves."

"We're having a great time, thank you for inviting us," Anna said with a smile.

"We've met lots of interesting people, a few even said they may need to hire us," Robert added.

"So this could end up being a profitable evening then," Elena said with a polite smile. They could both tell she was putting on an act for them, welcoming host that wants them to enjoy themselves.

"Whether it is or not it's been a nice change from the regular evenings in Port Charles," Anna answered. "I don't think we've met yet," she said to the man still standing with Elena.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Jonathan Rice. Jonathan this is Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio." They all shook hands and talk briefly before Elena and Jonathan excuse themselves.

"Does that name mean anything to you, Anna?"

"No, but by this time tomorrow we'll know a lot more about him."

"I have another question. Why did Ms Cosgrove invite us? She doesn't seem to want to talk to us and most of these people sound like they come to this party every year?"

"I don't know. Could she have just have wanted to see if we'd come? Some of these people could be reporting back to her," Anna suggests.

"There has to be more to it than that, she flew us here, she's flying us back, but why?"

"Are we still leaving tonight? Sean's here, we could all fly back tomorrow."

"Sean's here in case something goes wrong. If we refuse her ride home she might get suspicious."

"That's true. Do you want to stay any longer?"

"No, let's get out of here. I think we've learned all we will tonight."

They said goodnight to their hostess and were giving a ride back to the airport. When they got there the same plane they arrived on was waiting. Once on board, the pilot told them he was just doing his pre-flight checks. They took their seats and buckled up when the engines were started. They both thought it was odd when the pilot said he forgot something then left the plane. A few minutes later the cabin started filling with smoke. They tried to get unbuckled but found they couldn't.

Sean was close by and had seen the pilot leave the plane and run to a waiting car then drive away. He knew something was wrong and drove over to the plane. He rushed on board and saw Robert and Anna trapped in their seats.

"We need a knife! Elena doesn't want us to get off this plane alive," Robert yelled when he saw Sean.

Sean pulled out his knife and quickly freed his friends. They were about to leave when Sean said, "Leave your jewellery, let them believe their plan worked." Robert and Anna quickly took off their watches and Anna took off her rings, then they ran to the waiting van. As they drove away Anna watched the plane, she could see flames inside as they left the tarmac.

"That was meant to kill us. At least we now know why we were invited tonight," Anna said as she turned to face the front of the van. They drove to another small airport where Sean had a small plane waiting to take them back to Port Charles. Sean made one call then they all got on board and they flow home.

When they arrived in Port Charles there was a car waiting for them. They got off the plane quickly and left before anyone could see them. Duke had been waiting for them with Robin. They would be going into hiding again so they wanted to see her before the news of their deaths got out. Duke drove them to the entrance of the catacombs, they left the vehicle under the cover of darkness. Once they had found a place to spend the night Robin curled up beside Anna while Robert Sean and Duke talked about what they had to do next. Sean had been building a secret room in his penthouse for Robin to hide in, she would stay there for now. If Sean needed to leave town she would go with Felicia to her grandmother's hacienda. They had talked to her about this and she was more than happy to help. If Robin could spend time with her parents they would make sure that happened. Tomorrow Anna and Robert would get out of Port Charles but for tonight they would stay with Robin. When they had a plan of action Robert went over to Anna and Robin. Robin was asleep with her head on Anna's lap. Robert sat behind Anna and put his chin on her shoulder as he ran his hand through Robin's hair.

Sean saw the look on Duke's face as he watched them. "Let's get out of here, they need their rest." With one last look at the little family, Duke turned and followed Sean.

"No one gets to our little girl," Anna said.

"No one. We'll stop Cosgrove and anyone working with her. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Anna cuddles in a little closer to Robert and lets herself relax and eventually fell asleep. Robert watched them both for a while before finally letting himself sleep a little.

...

Robert and Anna had spent a few days out at Duke's cottage but wanted to be a lot closer if not in Port Charles. The news of their deaths was starting to get around. Even though they didn't like that Duke was involved with this right now they knew they needed his help. Duke and Sean had arranged a place for them to hide out in, with the help of an old friend that had helped them both in the past, Olin. Robert and Anna were now hiding out in the Asian quarter, Robin had been brought to them. With them in hiding, it was hard for Robert and Anna to do much research or track what Cosgrove was up to but Sean was now working around the clock to find out exactly what she was planning next.

Clearly, Elena believed Anna and Robert had indeed died in the fire on her plane. Now she was getting ready to put her master plan into action. She had wanted to get the attention of international organizations and she had. Sean knew the WSB and the DVX were both aware of her little organization. Her latest claim was she was organizing a peaceful protest. There had already been too many deaths for any of them to believe that was the truth.

Sean came to talk to Robert and Anna to tell them about Elena's plan. She was on her way to South Dakota. "I think it's time to bust out some disguises and go on a little trip," Robert said.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she thinks we're dead, a couple of tourists aren't going to attract attention."

"Oh that's good, she won't even know we're close," Anna added.

"I think it's time Felicia took Robin on a trip of their own. I want to be able to join the two of you on this one."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Robert, I want this to be over, I don't like being away from her."

"I know, neither do I." They started making plans, within the next twenty-four hours Robert Anna and Robin would all be out of Port Charles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As much as Anna was teasing Robert about his moustache and bad accent he didn't mind. Getting to watch her parade around in her little red cowboy boot and short skirts more than made up for that. The wig he could do without but he knew neither of them would be recognized.

So far they had seen both Simon Frost and Jonathan Rice. Rice was never part of the WSB or DVX but he seemed to be very loyal to Ms Cosgrove. He had been working for her for years and the best they could determine was that he was her muscle. Elena was there as well, she was mostly staying at her hotel and giving small talks about peace.

Robert and Anna still weren't sure what her actual plan was but they were sure it would happen here. Sean was getting a team together of trusted WSB agents. When Sean joins Robert and Anna that team will come with him. Some of them knew Agent Frost and didn't like that he had turned on them including Jasper Marks.

Anna came into the hotel room, "Grab your hat and moustache we have a meeting to go eavesdrop on." She rushed passed him dressed as a hotel housekeeper. She quickly changed into her other disguise.

When she came back into the room Robert asked, "Who are we eavesdropping on, when and where?"

"Frost, I don't know who he's meeting but they'll be at the Ruby House in thirty minutes."

"Well lunch at the Ruby House sounds like a great idea," Robert said as he put his fake moustache on. When they were both ready they left.

...

Duke hated that Sean wouldn't tell him where Anna and Robert had gone. He knew they had left town because they had a lead and that this was a WSB matter. Duke knew Anna was alive and that she was safe, but he still didn't like it. They were in hiding, but they were together. It seemed like ever since Robert had returned to Port Charles he and Anna were joined at the hip.

Duke decided to go talk to Sean again, he would demand that Sean told him where Anna and Robert were. When he got to Sean's he could tell Sean was getting ready to leave town. "You're going after them aren't you?"

"Yes, that was always part of the plan. Once we had a team together I would join them. Don't even bother asking you're not coming."

"Sean I can help!"

"No! This is a WSB mission, no civilians! End of discussion."

"Sean you're being ridiculous. I'm offering to help."

"Thanks for that but too many trained agents have already been killed by this woman. I can't let you be a part of this," Sean insisted.

"I'm not useless." Duke started.

"We have a team of trained agents moving into place. I'm sorry Duke, I understand why you want to help but the answer is still no."

"Sean!"

"No Duke. Now I have things to do so I have to ask you to leave." Sean went and opened the door, Duke shook his head and left. If Sean wouldn't tell him where they were then maybe someone else could. Victor Jerome might have a way to get this information.

...

Robert and Anna were standing outside the Ruby House when Frost got there. Once he had gone inside they followed him in. They picked a table close to him and ordered drinks while they waited. Anna didn't know who he was meeting but knew they needed to find out what they were there to talk about. Robert saw Jonathan Rice walk in, he looked around then joined Frost. "What are you doing here?" Frost asked as soon as the other man sat down.

"Elena is paranoid, she's convinced someone is watching her."

"She's advertising her little peace protest, hell she's planning a press conference."

"That might be true but she doesn't want any meetings happening in public places like this," Jonathan looked around again.

"Look at these people, it's a bunch of tourists that have come to see Mt. Rushmore."

"Simon I'm just passing on the message."

"What message?"

"You are to meet Fox at the Rushmore Caves in two hours. Go into the caves he'll find you."

"Fine, anything else?"

"No that's it. Fox is the one with the information we're waiting for." With one more look around Jonathan got up and left. Frost took his time finishing his drink then left as well.

"Do you know where Frost is going?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we passed it on the way into town. We want to be there before Frost so we should get going."

...

Their trip to the Rushmore Caves paid off. When they got back to their hotel Robert called Sean, it was time for him and their team to get there. Not only was Elena planning to do something to Mt. Rushmore, but she also had a plan in place to prove her point. It had sounded like something was going to be sabotaged or bombed after her press conference. It sounded like she was also planning to blame a different organization to prove her point about world peace.

"Killing innocent people seems like an odd thing to do if you want peace," Anna said after Robert was off the phone.

"She's nuts, nothing she does makes sense. Why target WSB agents then say she's on a mission for world peace?"

"Good point. When does our back up arrive?"

"Sean said they should be here later tonight, then we have three days before Elena puts her plan into action."

"So that means we can stay in now. I need to take these boots off." Anna sat on the bed and pulled off her boots.

Robert smiled watching her, "They're cute but I'm sure they're not comfortable."

"They're red of course you think they're cute."

"What can I say, I like red on you."

"I remember," Anna said and smiled at him. They both took off their disguises then Robert sat down to relax. For now, they just needed to stay out of sight.

Anna started pacing unable to relax, Robert watched her but only for a little while. "I thought we were relaxing."

Anna looked at him and smiled, "Right." She came and sat down but started fidgeting right away, Robert just watched her.

"Anna way are you wound so tight?"

"I just want this to be over. I want Robin home and I want to be there with her."

Robert got up and took her hand, "Come on," he pulled her up. "We have a little time so we are going to get comfortable, watch some TV and not think about any of this for a little while."

"The chairs in here aren't that comfortable," Anna noted.

"No, we are going to stretch out on your bed and relax."

"OK, but I get to pick what we watch." With a big grin, Robert agreed and they laid down beside each other.

...

Once Sean was settled in he told Marks and the other agents that he was going to go talk to Robert and Anna. He knocked on Robert's door a few times but it wasn't answered so he knocked on Anna's next door.

Anna thought she heard something but she didn't want to wake up. She was so warm and felt so safe. Then she felt movement, her left arm and leg were around someone. As she woke up more she realized she and Robert must have fallen asleep watching TV and she most have wrapped herself around him. Then she noticed his arms were around her hold her close against him.

She heard the noise again much louder this time, someone was at the door. She started to sit up, "I'll get it," Robert said, "get under the covers and cover your hair. Robert quickly put on his moustache and hat to hide his face some. Anna was mostly covered so he went to the door, "Who is it?"

"Donely delivery service," came the response.

Robert smiled at Anna as she started getting out of bed. He opened the door, "Hey Sean, good to see you. Come in."

"Hey old buddy," Sean walked in, "Hi Anna." He looked around the room, the door to the adjoining room was open and it looked like Anna had been getting out of bed when the door opened. He could tell Robert had hastily put on his moustache. Had he just interrupted something?

"So how many people were you able to bring, we could have a few different things to deal with at the same time?" Robert asked.

"There are seven agents with me, Jasper Marks insisted on being a part of this. He wants to take Frost down," Sean told them.

"Good, let's get to work. Hopefully, we can make that happen for him," Robert said.

"If Frost sees Marks here we could have a problem on our hands," Anna noted.

"One more person that gets to play dress-up."

"He knows that and is already in disguise," Sean told them. "We brought enough with us to change appearances a few times each."

"That's good, apparently Elena is worried people are watching her," Anna said. They all sat down and started planning what their next move was and how to stop Elena before anyone else could be hurt.

...

Now that they had their team in place and had people watching Cosgrove they knew that Rice was often with her but Frost clearly was working on something else. Marks and another Agent, Porter were given the task to find out what it was. They believed Frost was in charge of the side mission.

They were expecting a report from Marks later that day so they decided to go get something to eat while they waited. Sean walked out of the restaurant first as they left, Robert and Anna paused when they heard someone call out to him. "Sean Donely, I have been looking for you all over this town!"

Sean tried to hide the shocked look on his face, "Tiffany, what are you doing here, and with Duke?" Sean asked noticing who she was with.

"I'm tired of you pushing me away. If you're in danger I want to know."

"You shouldn't be here, neither of you." He looked right at Duke, "I told you to stay out of this!"

"I want to know where Anna is, now!" Duke demanded.

"You need to keep your voice down. Do you think the people that believed they killed Robert and Anna don't know who you are? If they see you here they could realize we're on to them."

"I don't care, I only want to know where she is."

"You have no idea what your being here could do! There are ten people working together on this, I won't have any of them in danger because of some hothead that doesn't know how to listen!" Sean was extremely mad about them being there but was trying very hard to keep his cool.

"You listen to me," Duke took a step toward Sean.

Tiffany got in between them, "Stop it! Sean's right, don't cause a scene. Sean let's go to your hotel to talk."

"We'll go to your hotel room. Come on let's get out of here." Sean put his hand on the small of Tiffany's back and they walked away, after a moment Duke followed them.

Robert and Anna had watched the scene unfold in front of them. When Sean lead the others away they came out and headed back to the hotel. Neither said much until they were back in the room. "What the hell is he doing here Anna?"

"I don't know."

"He keeps sticking his head in where it doesn't belong. One of these time he is going to end up in over his head or he'll get someone killed!"

"I didn't tell him where we were. I haven't even talked to him since before we left Port Charles."

Robert turned and looked at her, he knew she was just as annoyed about this as he was. "He can't know where you are until after we've dealt with Elena."

"I know. How did they find us? Sean wouldn't have said anything to Tiffany would he?"

"No, I got the feeling she came here with Duke, not the other way around."

Anna nodded, "Yeah," without him having to say it Anna knew he thought Duke had used some of his mob connections to follow Sean here. "Maybe Sean can convince them to go home," Anna said with a weak smile.

Robert shook his head slightly, "I don't see that happening."

...

Once they had checked in Sean went with Tiffany to her room, Duke had gone to his room alone. As soon as they were inside Tiffany turned to Sean. "Is he right? Are Robert and Anna alive? Are they here? How much danger are you in? What's going on here, Sean? I want answers now!"

"Slow down. I will tell you what I can but I want some answers first."

"I guess that's fair. What do you want to know?"

"How did you find me?"

"Duke told me where you went and no I don't know how he knew."

"Did either of you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No."

"Alright, hopefully, no one else followed you." Sean took her hand and lead her to the bed, they sat on the edge. "You asked how much danger I'm in. Five WSB agents have already been killed. I've been a target since before Robert returned. I didn't want you close to any of this, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh Sean, why didn't you tell me."

"I just wanted you to be safe so I wanted to put space between us."

"Robert and Anna were targeted too, are they two of the five?"

"No, I got them out of the plane just before it caught fire. Yes, they're here."

"That is wonderful."

"We are here on a WSB mission, I can't tell you about anything that's going on. Please baby, I need you to accept that."

"Alright," Tiffany touched his cheek. "I wish you would have told me this sooner."

"I couldn't, I wanted you as far from this as possible. I couldn't risk you being hurt or worse." Gently he stroked her cheek. "I would never have forgiven myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Darling, you should have talked to me, that's all I'm saying."

"Are you mad?"

"Not anymore. Not now that I understand." She leaned in and kissed him, "Are you going to go tell Robert and Anna we're here?"

"They already know." Tiffany gave him a look that said she needed an explanation. "We had just finished eating and were heading back to the hotel. They were behind me, I would guess they watched that little scene then left the restaurant after we were gone."

"I didn't see them."

"They could have walked right past us and neither you or Duke would have known it. We're good at what we do, remember that." Sean gave her a little grin, "I need to go talk to them, do you want me to come back here tonight?" he asked and stroked her cheek again.

"I'd like that." They kissed then Sean got up and left, he made sure Duke didn't try following him then went to the other hotel.

Robert opened the door when Sean knocked, he and Anna had both stayed in disguise just in case. "Did you get them settled down," Robert asked.

"I told Duke to stay out of this again but I doubt he'll listen. He went to his room before I could say anything else to him. Tiffany now knows you're both alive but at least I believe she'll stay out of this."

"Good the fewer people we need to worry about the better," Robert said.

"One more thing, Duke somehow knew where I had gone. Tiffany didn't know how he knew though."

"We assumed that was how this happened," Anna said with a quick glance at Robert.

"If anyone is put in danger because of that fool I'll knock his lights out," Robert threatened.

"I told him to stay out of this repeatedly but that man refuses to listen," Sean added. Anna said nothing to defend Duke's actions, she wasn't impressed he was here either. Then Sean asked, "Does Marks have anything about what Frost is up to yet?"

"No he checked in a while ago, he's tailing Frost tonight to a meeting, hopefully, he'll have something for us tomorrow," Robert told him.

"He better, we're cutting it close not knowing what else Elena is planning."

"We'll get something, we have to," Anna said.

"If there isn't anything else there's a lady waiting for me?" Sean asked with a smile.

"No that's it."

"Say hi to Tiffany for us," Anna said then Sean left. Once they were alone she turned to Robert, "Did you want to watch some TV tonight?"

"Um, I think we should call it a night." As much as he had liked having Anna in his arms with her wrapped around him yesterday, he knew they had to stay focused.

"Alright, breakfast it is then. See you in the morning," Anna said and Robert turned and went into the other room. Anna wants to relax so she had a nice hot shower Anna crawled into bed. There was so much going on in her head it was hard for her to relax. What was Duke thinking coming here? Does he really not understand what they're dealing with? If Robert or Sean end up knocking him out she wouldn't blame either of them.

The fact they still didn't know the second part of Elena's plan was bothering her as well. The first part they were already working on stopping but they needed to know the second part and soon. Anna sighed and put her arm around the other pillow pulling it closer to her. She smiled thinking about the night before, what had made her wrap herself around Robert? They both must have fallen asleep but she knew they hadn't been all that close to each other while watching TV. It felt so nice being that close to him again, that feeling of safeness as she woke up just being in his arms. She smiled again, slowly she started to drift off.

...

Sean and Tiffany were woken up by loud banging at their door. Sean jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun. "Tiffany get in the washroom now, don't come out until I say it's safe." With his gun still in his hand, he went to answer the door. Cautiously he opened the door, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were worried you'd sleep the day away so we came over to have breakfast with you and Tiff." Robert smiled and walked into the room.

"Aren't you worried Duke might come here?"

"No, he left about ten minutes ago, if he comes back we'll get the signal and get out of here. Now, where's Tiffany?" Anna asked.

"Tiffany, it's OK you can come out." She came into the room, studying the two strangers standing with Sean. "They came to have breakfast with us."

"I hope that's alright ma'am," Robert said in his bad American accent.

She came and stood beside Sean, "Just who are you?"

"Miss Hill you sure know how to hurt a fella, and I thought we were friends."

"Do I know you?"

Anna took off her wig at the same time Robert took off his hat and sunglasses. "Do you know us now?" Anna asked.

"I can't believe it. It's so good to see you both!" Tiffany hugged them, "I'm so happy to see you alive and well."

"It's good to see you too Tiff," Robert said as he hugged her. "We decided to come see you so you wouldn't feel the need to come looking for us. It's bad enough we've had to put a guy on Duke to make sure he doesn't get involved. We don't need you wondering around too."

"Sean explained what you're all dealing with. I'll help you if you need me but I won't get in your way."

"Thank you, Tiffany. That means more than you know," Anna said.

They ordered breakfast then sat and visited, all of them happy to not talk about why they were in this tourist town. They joked and laughed with each other, this nice little break was what they all needed before tomorrow. When they were done eating Robert and Anna put their disguises back on. Before they left they told Sean to meet them for a team meeting in an hour.

...

Duke knew Anna was here somewhere, Sean being here was all the proof he needed. He had checked several hotels already but still hadn't found her. He hated not knowing where she was, almost as much as he hated the fact she was alone with Robert. The sight of them in bed together at the cabin would play in his head when he thought about them on the run together. They both said nothing was going on but neither of them had had very much clothing on when he found them.

When Duke considered why it was so important for him to find Anna, he wasn't sure if the need to help her or the need to stop Robert from trying to win her back was the bigger driving force. Robert may have given him advice about Anna before but Duke still believed he wanted her back. He was so lost in thought he almost walked into a couple as he walked out of the latest hotel he had checked.

Anna and Robert kept walking, they would circle back to the hotel after a few minutes just in case Duke suspected it was them. At least they now knew what Duke was up to now. He wasn't going to find them going hotel to hotel asking if Anna was checked in there, but it was his time to waste.

When Duke was sure he had checked all the hotels and motels in town he went back to his room. He hadn't thought he would find Anna this way but he had to try. Tomorrow he would follow Sean if he had to. Maybe this evening he'd try talking to Tiffany, Sean might have told her something about where they are all staying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sean had shown up last night when Duke went to talk to Tiffany. Even before he got there it was clear Tiffany wasn't going to tell Duke anything. Duke knew he would have to follow Sean this morning. He had only been waiting for about half an hour when he saw Sean leave Tiffany's room. Duke started to following him at what he thought was a safe distance. He was glad Sean didn't seem to think anyone would be following him. He had been following Sean for a couple blocks when two men in suits suddenly stepped out in front of him.

"Mr. Lavery will you come with us please?" said the man on the left.

"What is this about?"

"You're following Mr. Donely and we can't have that," answered the other man.

"I'm not going anywhere with you two. Who are you anyway?" Duke was getting annoyed and wanted answers, but he also wanted to get back to following Sean so he would know where he was going.

They both showed him their WSB credentials, "If you don't want to come with us then you need to turn around and go back to your hotel."

"If you don't we will have to detain you."

"You can't do that," Duke insisted.

"Our boss has ordered us to make sure you do not interfere. We are to do whatever it takes to ensure that."

"Whose in charge? I want a name!"

"Interm chief of the WSB, Robert Scorpio."

"Scorpio, of course. You tell Scorpio he can't stop me."

"If you interfere with a WSB operation that is exactly what he can do. Now, Mr. Lavery, I will say this once more, go back to your hotel."

Duke knew there was no point trying to get passed these two and Sean would be long gone by now. "Fine!" Duke turned and went back in the direction he had come from. He'd have to figure out another way to find them.

...

Sean told Robert and Anna about Duke trying to follow him. They didn't have time to worry about that, they knew the agents would stop Duke and they had to get ready. They needed to make sure Elena didn't get away once she realized her plan had failed. One team would go to her press conference while a second team would follow Frost. Marks had overheard his plan two nights before, they knew he was going to be planting a bomb, they just didn't know where.

Sean Robert and Anna were all going to the press conference so they were all putting on disguises. "I'll be happy when this is all over and we can stop playing dress-up," Anna said.

Robert looked over at Anna, she had glasses on and her hair was tied back looking every bit the part of a serious reporter. "I liked the tourist look better, she looked like she was ready for a little fun."

Anna looked at him, "Another moustache, really?"

"I could have put on a beard as well but it's a little much."

As they finished getting ready the other agents joined them. There would be one more team meeting then they would move out to do their parts. "Where's Porter and Watts?" Marks asked looking around the room.

"They're taking care of a nuisance, they should be back any time," Sean told him. "Marks, remember if for any reason Frost gets to set that timer we need to know immediately."

"Of course but shouldn't we find out if there is any kind of a bomb squad in the area?"

"There is and that's why we need to know. Anna will need time to get there," Sean told them.

"Hanging out with you two at least my skills won't get rusty," Anna said with a slight laugh, both Robert and Sean smiled. They could kid around but they all hated the idea of Anna actually having to defuse the bomb.

When they were ready and they all know what had to happen Marks and O'Conner went to meet Watts and Porter. After dealing with Duke they had gone to watch for Frost instead of returning to ensure they didn't miss Frost when he left.

What they didn't know was that Duke had walked away but he only went and got his car, then when he spotted the two agents again he had parked to watch them. He didn't know when Anna would be coming out but was sure that these agents were waiting for the others. After about half an hour two more men came and talked to the agents then wondered a short distance away. They must be watching this hotel not staying there. Duke knew they were still the best chance he had for finding Anna.

After some time the person or people the WSB agents were waiting for must have come out. Duke watched them and when the agents left Duke followed them, he hoped they wouldn't notice him.

When Frost stopped by a memorial Marks stopped as well. They needed to keep an eye on him but they also had to catch him in the act of planting the bomb. Marks and Porter started following Frost while the other two stayed behind in case he came back. Marks turned when Porter started to talk to someone, "What the hell are you doing here Lavery?"

"I have every right to be here," Duke insisted.

Marks came over and grabbed Duke by the collar, "Get out of here now!" This was personal to him and he wasn't going to let this jackass get in the way.

Duke started to struggle then punched Marks. That was a big mistake, quickly he found himself on the ground and handcuffed. Watts came over, "I'll take care of him you guys better go after Frost." He pulled Duke to his feet. "You should have stayed out of this. Scorpio is going to want to deal with you personally."

"Good I have a few choice words for him!"

"The man we were tailing tried to get Scorpio and his family killed in Paris. Now if we can't find him in time a lot of people could die here today. So please tell me what you're going to tell Scorpio, tough guy."

Duke realized he had no idea what they were really dealing with. "What is that man going to do?"

"He's planting a bomb and if they can't find him or the bomb in time it will be your fault."

...

Their little masquerade at the press conference worked out perfectly both Congrove and Rice had been arrested. Now they were just waiting to hear from the other team. When the call came in, it was not what they had wanted to hear. They had found Frost just as he had finished setting the timer. When he saw the agents he had taken off running, Marks had gone after him. They needed Anna there now.

Sean Robert and Anna rushed over to Watts when they got there. "What happened, why was Frost able to plant the bomb?" Sean demanded.

Watts turned the man standing behind him. Duke looked at them then held up his hands, a jacket hanging over the cuffs. "Can these come off now?"

"I'm going with Anna. Sean, do not take those off until we're out of sight." Robert and Anna looked at Watts he told them where they had to go, then they ran off.

"Sean take these off."

"For your own safety, I think they should stay on a little longer."

"Sean come on, take these off. I won't do anything I just want these off."

Sean talked to Watts to find out what had happened and what Duke had to with it. When they were done talking he looked at Duke, "I'll take them off but don't do anything stupid," Sean warned.

Duke rubbed his wrists once the cuffs were off, he stood by the two other men for about a minute then he took off running it the same direction Robert and Anna had gone.

Porter was waiting by the bomb and flagged them over when he saw Robert and Anna. Anna took a little time to slow her breathing, then she got close and examined the device to see what she was dealing with. She stood back up and looked at Robert, "You know what you're dealing with?" Anna just nodded, then took a few more deep breathes. She set out her toolkit and prepared herself to get to work.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?" Duke yelled as he ran up to them.

"My job. You need to leave, I can't worry about you while I'm doing this."

"Don't be ridiculous Anna. There has to be someone else that can do this."

Anna stood back up and glared at him. "No Duke there isn't!"

"Even if there was someone with training there isn't time for them to get here and their training might not be as extensive as Anna's," Robert said standing in between them.

"No, I don't like this. Anna, there has to be another way."

Robert stepped closer to him, "Duke listen to me. Anna is a pro, she knows what she's doing. She needs to focus and we need to encourage her, not distract her. Do what she asked and leave." Duke looked over at Anna, she was already working on defusing the bomb, begrudgingly he turned and walked away. Once he had walked away Robert turned back to Anna, "You can do this Luv. Just take your time," he said calmly.

The timer was ticking down but Anna just kept working. Robert watched not saying anything. "Got it!" Anna said with a smile then exhaled, Robert gave her a quick hug. Porter was waved over, now that there was no risk of it going off he was in charge of having it dealt with.

Robert and Anna walked back over to where the rest of them were waiting. As soon as Duke saw them he rushed over, "Thank god you're alright. What the hell were you thinking Scorpio?"

Robert's response was fast, he punched Duke in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards. When Duke regained his balance he lunged at Robert, but he was grabbed by two agents. Robert got right in his face, "Because of you, we had to deal with that after it was set! Because of your interference the suspect almost got away!"

"Anna shouldn't have been the one to defuse that bomb. Why couldn't you have had someone else do it? There should have been an expert here," Duke insisted.

"There was. In the WSB we get a lot of training in different areas. There are ten agents here each one with a different area of expertise. Our explosive export is who handled it."

"How could you let her do that?"

"I let Anna do her job. I trusted in her skills. Anna stopped a disaster here, maybe you should think about that. She was amazing today, that's what's important!"

Sean had his arm around Anna, they were watching the exchange, "Sean can we go?" she asked.

"Of course."

They turned to leave, "Robert let's go. We can deal with him later," Anna said.

Robert didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away from Duke. He couldn't follow them because he was still being held back. He watched as Robert caught up to them, as soon as he had Sean let Anna go, Robert's arm replaced Sean's and Anna leaned into him as they kept walking. He put his head down, he wasn't trying to get away from the agents any longer. Was it already too late, had he lost her already?

...

When they got back to their hotel Sean called Tiffany and told her to come join them. Since they were in Robert's room Anna excused herself, she just needed a little quiet time. She got herself a glass of water just needed to unwind. As she started to relax Anna started thinking about everything that had happened today. She got to hit Elena, Robert got to hit Duke, that made her smile. Robert had had complete faith in her and made sure Duke knew she was more than capable of doing her job. Duke wants to protect her and shelter her, but he thinks that means she can't do anything for herself. Anna was so annoyed with Duke right now, she was happy Robert hit him. He had no business coming here and he'd endangered people's lives by interfering.

She turned when someone knocked, Robert stuck his head into the room. She smiled and he came in, "Are you alright? Tiff's going to be here soon."

"Yeah, I just needed a minute to decompress."

"Are you mad at me for hitting Duke?" he asked and stepped a little closer to her.

"No, I wanted to hit him too. It was going to be you or Sean I just didn't know when."

"OK good."

Anna stepped towards him. "Thank you," then she hugged him. "You believing in me means a lot."

He put his hands around her waist, "You Ms Devane are an amazing woman and I will always have your back. If I'm in a tight spot I know I can count on you."

"I watch your back and you watch mine."

"Exactly. Now there are a few people in the mood to celebrate in the next room care to join us?"

"Duke isn't going to be there, is he? I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

Robert smiled and kissed her nose. "No, he has been taken back to his hotel room. Only when Porter is sure he's going to stay there will he come join us. Watts has dealt with Frost, he's now in a cell by his buddies Elena and Rice."

"We stopped them," Anna smiled and stepped back slightly, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go celebrate."

"Anna one thing first. I know you were planning on becoming a PI before I came back. How would you feel about this being a more permanent partnership?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I want to stay in Port Charles. My family and friends are there. I want to be around for Robin, to watch her grow up, and I want to keep working with you at the PI office. It started as a cover but I want to be real partners."

"You want to stay and be there for our daughter. Of course, I want that too. Robin will be so happy and our PI firm will be a smashing success." With big smiles, they went to join the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days after they had returned to Port Charles Robin and Felicia returned. Filomena would be back soon as well. Robert had resigned from the WSB and they were all ready to get back to their regular lives without any threats out there against them.

Anna had decided she had calmed down enough to go talk to Duke and went to see him. When she got to his club Angel greeted her and told her Duke was up in his office. Anna thanked him then went up to see him. Duke was pleasantly surprised to see her. They hadn't spoken to each other since the day Robert had hit him. He got up to greet her, "Hello, I'm so glad to see you."

"I think we need to talk."

"Alright have a seat." Anna took a seat then just sat there not saying anything. "I've missed you."

"Why couldn't you listen to any of us when we told you to stay out of that case?"

"I wanted to help. I needed to make sure you were alright."

"You knew I was fine. Sure, I had to go into hiding but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I could have help."

"Yeah, and when your help was needed we asked. You had no idea what we were dealing with, Duke. You endangered people lives." Anna was trying very hard to remain calm.

"That's uncalled for," Duke insisted.

"When you decided to follow Sean, then the other agents did you take any time to wonder why we were trying so hard to keep you away from what we were doing?" Duke just looked at her, he didn't have an answer for her. "No, all you wanted was to know was where I was. You put Robert and I in danger. If Elena had discovered we were alive she would have been even more determined to kill us."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Oh am I? As soon as we revealed ourselves to her, Elena started making death threats and tried to attack me. Then right after that, we had to deal with defusing a bomb."

"Someone else should have been there! You shouldn't have had to do that."

"You right, I shouldn't have had to defuse that bomb but someone felt the need to interfere with WSB agents. I was plan B. If they had been left alone to do their job, they would have stopped Frost as he was planting the bomb before he could have set the timer. That was the plan but thanks to you they lost sight of Frost long enough for him to set it and he almost got away."

"I just wanted to know where you were. I needed to know you were OK."

"No, you wanted to play hero! You wanted to be the big man protecting the little woman you think is so delicate she can't take care of herself."

"Anna!" That wasn't really it, he didn't like Robert being her hero simple because Robert was there and he wasn't.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Duke just looked at her for a moment, "I'm sorry. You're right I should have stayed here. I just hated not knowing what was going on with you."

"You knew more than most people. I am a trained agent! I was with other trained agents! Do you really think Sean wouldn't have told you if something had happened to me?"

For the last few days, Duke'd had lots of time to think. He knew Robert could have charged him with interfering with his operation. He also knew they had every right to be mad at him. Now Anna was here yelling at him about the same things. "All I can say is I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Anna had said what she had come to say so she got up, "I should go."

"Can I call you?"

Anna paused on her way to the elevator, she turned and gave him a little smile, "Yes," then she turned and left.

...

Sean was sitting in Robert's office, they had been talking for a little while when he asked, "Is Anna here?"

"No, she went for lunch with Felicia."

"OK, that's good," Sean took a second then asked, "What's going on between you and Anna?"

Robert looked up at him, "What?"

"I've noticed the way you're looking at each other. You're spending a lot of time together and I could be wrong but when I got to the hotel I got the impression you had been in bed together."

"We had fallen asleep watching TV, Anna only got under the covers because someone was knocking at the door."

"So you're saying there's nothing going on? None of those old feelings are resurfacing?" Sean asked watching Robert closely.

Robert sat back in his chair, "Yes we've been spending a lot of time together. I don't know what Anna is feeling. All I know is I don't want to see her hurt. She deserves to be happy."

Sean smile, "Alright," he could accept that answer. "Do you think Duke will hurt her again?"

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"Just a concerned friend."

"Well concerned friend tell me, do you think Duke still has ties to organized crime?"

"I think that's how he followed me to South Dakota."

"So do I. So the answer is yes, I'm worried Anna could be hurt again because of that man. I also know all I can do is be there for her when that happens."

Sean studied Robert as he answered, he knew Robert felt very protective of Anna. He also knew Robert wasn't giving him the full story but wasn't going to push. Maybe nothing was going on. Maybe not yet he thought. "I just have one more question."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Where are we going for lunch, I'm starving?"

Robert smiled and stood up, "Kelly's and you're buying."

...

Duke showed up at Anna's with flowers, they didn't have plans but he kept stopping by just wanting to see her for a little while. This was the third time this week he had come over. When he knocked it was Robert that answered the door, they hadn't seen each other since Robert had hit him.

"Hello, is Anna here?"

"No."

"These are for her, could you make sure she gets them?"

"She still has the other flowers you brought her."

"I want her to know I'm thinking about her."

"Right!" Robert knew it was Anna's choice if she wants to be with him, "Fine give them here, I'll make sure she gets them." Robert took the flowers and started to close the door but Duke stopped it. "What else can I do for you?"

"If Robin is here I'd like to say hello."

"No, she's not." Robert knew Duke wasn't leaving so he let him in.

"Robert, I can tell you're still upset with me."

"Upset? I'm a hell of more than upset! You are lucky all I did was deck you. Your interference could have cost me that case. Anna Sean and I could have all still been in danger if Frost had gotten away. Robin still wouldn't have been home with her family. All because you needed to know where Anna was because you don't trust her."

"I don't trust you!" Duke shot back.

"So you endangered people's lives because you didn't like the idea of Anna and I spending time together. You used your mob connections to have Sean followed to find Anna all because your ego couldn't handle the thought of Anna being alone with me."

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me you aren't here to get Anna back?"

"I'm here because my only child is here. I'm here because my friends are here. I'm here because I have a business here that I want to see succeed not just for me but for Anna as well."

"And you're here to get Anna into bed," Duke accused.

"I won't dignify that with an answer."

"No, but I will," Anna said from behind them. "Robert told you he's here for Robin. He's here because he's friends and our firm are but you don't want to believe that. I tell you Robert is here because Robin and his friends are here but you don't believe me either. All you hear is what you want to believe. You want to believe Robert and I are more than friends and nothing either of us says is going to change that. How do you expect us to try and make it work if you won't believe a thing I say?"

"Anna I came here to see you not fight."

"Then maybe you should try listening. If you don't want to fight I suggest you leave, you've already said enough for one day." Duke turned and left without saying anything else. Anna was right all they would do is fight today.

"Anna I'm sorry, I tried to get him to leave."

"No that's alright, I heard enough to know he was trying to goad you into an argument."

"I'm glad Robin wasn't here to see that. She doesn't need to think her daddy doesn't like Uncle Duke or the other way around."

Anna smiled at him, "She'll be here soon, do you need to get anything off your chest before she gets back?"

"No, I'm good. Yes, I'm still annoyed because of his interference but I have no new complaints about the man."

"No new complaints," Anna shook her head with a little giggle. "OK, well that's good I guess."

Robert handed Anna the flowers he was still holding, "Oh these are for you, I told him I'd make sure you got them." Then Robert turned and walked away from her. Anna watched him walk away then went and put the flowers in water. What were they doing that made Duke so positive that something must be going on between them? Was it them or was Duke just believing what he wanted to? Duke says he wants to try and make it work but then he acts like this. They have plans tomorrow night she thought it was going to be a romantic dinner now she knew it would be another serious conversation over a meal. Then she smiled at least neither man got hit today.

...

When Anna opened the door she was greeted with an even larger bouquet than the day before. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of line." Duke handed her the flowers then followed her inside.

"Duke as much as I like flowers it getting to be a bit out of hand. I don't need flowers, we need to communicate better and really listen to each other."

"I do listen to you, Anna."

"But you don't believe what I tell you."

"Anna that's not true."

"Let's not start that, we should just go for dinner. I don't want to fight with you tonight."

"Neither do I, let's go."

When they got to the club Duke led her over to a table by the dance floor. "Hopefully you'll want to dance tonight."

"Let's see how dinner goes first," Anna told him with a smile.

They talked throughout the meal and even dance a couple time, no tangos tonight but their evening ended with a kiss so Duke was taking tonight as progress. A few times their conversation got a little heated but they hadn't actually started arguing. They talked about him following her to South Dakota again as well as who he might be working with. Duke wouldn't tell her Victor had helped him find her but he knew they all knew how he found them. They didn't bring up Robert or the time she had spent alone with him, Duke felt he was right about that and also knew that would cause them to fight. Maybe nothing happened but maybe it did, Duke hated thinking about them being alone together.

...

Anna was still up after her date with Duke, she was waiting for Robert. He had gone to Washington to WSB headquarters to give his final report and should be back soon. "How did it go?" she asked when he came in.

"Good," he said as he joined her. "There is an ongoing investigation into what else Elena had been up to. Frost is looking at life in prison, after he left the Paris office they searched his office and home. It turned out Elena wasn't the only one he was selling WSB secrets to."

"What about Rice?"

"There is proof linking him to a couple murders, including Balantine's."

"So none of them should be out any time soon."

"Nope, they are all looking at very long stays in prison."

"That's good. Did they ask you to stay?"

"Of course they did. I made it clear I wanted to be here and working at our PI firm."

"That's it then, we're in business together, for real now."

"Yes, we are partner."

"Well, this calls for a drink." Anna got up and poured them both a brandy. "To my partner and the success of Devane Scorpio Investigations."

"I'll drink to that," Robert said and clinked her glass. "Can I ask how it went with Duke tonight?"

"We talked, we had a nice time then he brought me home."

"No big romantic evening? I thought he'd be bending over backwards to get you back."

"The bouquet of flowers tonight was the biggest one to date. I've told him no more or the house will be full of them in four more days."

"Flowers can't make up for everything that's happened," Robert pointed out.

"I agree. It wasn't a romantic evening there is just too much to deal with before we can even think about romance. At least that's how I see it."

"So you're not rushing back to him? Anna, I'm only asking because I don't want to see you hurt again. You've been hurt too much already." She could see the guilt he felt for his part in causing her pain in the past.

Anna was touched by his concern, "I'm not rushing into anything, I promise." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I think it's time for me to get to bed."

"OK, good night Luv."

...

Anna couldn't deny that since they had wrapped up the Elena Cosgrove case Duke was making it clear he wanted her back. After the flowers had stopped they had gone out a few more times. Anna still wasn't sure if she should give him a second chance but knew she at least wanted to see where this could go. They had gotten past the fact he had followed them to South Dakota. Duke says he is sorry and regrets his actions and she believed him. Anna knew they still had to deal with the lack of trust in each other but if they could, there just might be a chance for them.

It was their last date that had Anna thinking about this lack of trust. Anna had gotten an odd feeling about one of the men that had been at Duke's club. He had only talked the man briefly but she could tell Duke was uneasy about him being there.

"Who was that?" she asked when Duke rejoined her.

Duke looked around like he didn't know who she was talking about. "Oh, just a supplier. I've told him several times to come earlier in the day. That anytime after six there's just too much going on here."

"That's odd, you would think he'd want to be done work and back home." Anna didn't know if she really believes him but wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She put any thought of the man out of her mind and enjoyed the rest of the night. At the end of the date he drove her home and kissed her good night, it was sweet and gentle. It was after she had gone back inside that she started to wonder who that man had really been. Anna knew she should take Duke's word but something just bothered her about who that man was and why he was there.

...

Anna was sitting up in bed, she'd been awake for a while but since it was Saturday morning she was in no rush to get out of bed. Why was she so torn about how she feels about Duke? If she thought only about her feelings she knew they both still loved each other. If she thought about what had broken them up in the first place did it really matter how they felt? He had kept things from her, he had lied to her. Even after Duke told her he wanted her back he had kept things from her and unless she was very wrong he still was. The trust had been lost between them and it wasn't just Anna, Duke didn't seem to trust her any longer either. Maybe it was Robert he didn't trust but it was both of them he was accusing.

When they would kiss Anna knew if she let herself she could be swept back into those old feelings. That wouldn't change the problems they had though. Without trust they had nothing. Anna sighed and got out of bed, it would be another day that she didn't know what she should do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robert was in his office with a potential client. She was giving him details and explaining what she wanted them to do for her. As they sat talking they could hear raised voices coming from Anna's office. Robert tried to keep going but the client was a little distracted, Robert prompted her to continue talking. She started talking again just as the yelling got even louder.

"Is that an upset client," she asked.

"No, I'm sorry about that. He is not a client. Please try to ignore them, Mrs. Fuller."

"Are you sure everything is alright in there?"

"Well, I'm sure my partner can handle that."

"Did you sleep with him?" came from the other room.

"Oh, it's that kind of disagreement. Does this happen often? Will your partner be focused on my case?"

"Yes, we are both professionals and we take all our cases very seriously."

"Just admit it, Anna! I already know the truth! I know you slept with him!"

"I think I'm going to go, Mr. Scorpio," Mrs. Fuller said as she stood up. "I don't think you'll be able to help me after all."

Robert stood up, "Mrs. Fuller I'm very sorry about all of this. If you change your mind please come back and we will happily help you." As soon as she was out of his office Robert turned and stormed through the door to Anna's office. He locked eyes with Duke.

"Oh look wonder boy to the rescue," Duke glared at him, "This is between Anna and I. You're not needed here."

"You want to scream and yell and accuse Anna of things she isn't doing, that's your business. If you two think this is how you're going to settle your differences fine, who am I to argue?"

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"When you feel the need to come to my place of business and yell at my partner at the top of your lungs it becomes my business!" Robert took another step toward Duke, "You just cost us a client. Your screaming accusations at Anna scared her away."

"This is between Anna and I."

"That's my point exactly! Should I come down to your club tonight and start yelling at you about your mob ties? I could scream accusations at you between sets so everyone in the place thinks the worst of you. Thanks to you we now have a woman that potentially can turn around and start telling people that we are unprofessional. That Anna apparently sleeps around. It's bad enough that you had to disgrace her career with the PCPD now you're acting like she a loose woman with no morals. How much damage do you have to do to her?"

Robert yelling at Duke had taken the fight out of him. Robert was right about everything and had every right to be angry. "I should go," Duke said then turned and quickly left Anna's office.

Robert turned to her, "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't want to get involved but he has no right to yell at you like that." That's when he noticed her tears. "Oh Luv, come here." He stepped around her desk and took her in his arms.

When she had stopped crying she leaned back in his arms. "Thank you, I needed that."

"You needed a hug?"

"I needed Duke to be told off. I am so tired of him accusing us of being anything more than friends."

"If you ever need someone to hit him again," Robert offered with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Did he really chase away a client?"

"Yeah, these walls aren't that thick. Mrs. Fuller left shortly after he yelled at you to admit we'd slept together." Robert knew it was him, Duke was accusing Anna of being with.

Anna stepped back then sat down, "We don't need any of this. I kept asking him to leave and to keep his voice down but that only seemed to make him angrier. I asked him about some supplier that was coming around when the club was busy that he had asked to come earlier. I was just wondering whether that had been straightened out. Next thing I know he's accusing us of sleeping together."

"This wasn't your fault, Duke was completely out of line. I guaranty if he pulls this crap again I will repay the favour. I'm sure Sean and I could cause quite the scene if need be."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Robert."

"If you want I could call Sean up, we could go down to Duke's club tonight," he offered with a wicked little grin.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Not this time anyway."

"Well if you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure," she said with a laugh, Robert smiled then went back to his office.

...

It had been a week since the scene in Anna's office. Duke had apologized at least four times and had even gone and apologized to Robert. When Duke asked Anna out again she decided not to think about his possible business associates or their other recent problems. Anna wanted to see if they still had that same connection as before. They agreed to have dinner at Duke's apartment, while they ate they talked, it was nice just to enjoy each others company. Anna tried to avoid anything that might lead to another fight.

They were sitting on the couch after they had finished eating, "Anna why can't it be like this whenever we're together?"

"Maybe someday it will be. For now, I know it will take time to deal with everything that's happened."

Duke touched her cheek, "I've missed you so much Anna," then he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm having a wonderful time tonight."

"It could be like this all the time," Duke said and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed her passionately pulling her closer to him.

Anna enjoyed the kissing but knew she wasn't ready to go further than that. She pulled away from him, "I think we need to talk more before this goes any further."

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Yes, I like kissing you. I just don't want to make this more confusing than it already is."

"What's confusing? We love each other, we should be together. I want to make love to you, what is so wrong with that?"

"You are assuming so much. How does us sleeping together fix the problems between us?"

"Why do you need to focus on the negative?"

"Because we can't rebuild what we lost if we ignore our problems."

He took her hand, "Anna you keep saying we have problems. I know we can get past them together," then he kissed her again.

Again she ended the kiss by pulling away from him, "Us going to bed together doesn't change anything. If we become intimate again does that somehow make everything alright? We have a real trust issue, sex won't fix that."

"Anna, don't you want to be with me?"

"What I want, what I need and what's best for me, sadly aren't the same things. I'm trying to be realistic."

"Anna I could make you so happy if you would just let me."

"We have to get past the hurt feelings, the lies, the betrayal, the mistrust. Us getting into bed together doesn't do that. If you want this to work we need to take our time, work on our issues. When the time is right, if we get there, we'll know."

"You don't want me now?"

"That is not what I said. I want to be sure we're doing the right thing, that's all."

"I want to be with you, how is that wrong?"

"Sleeping together before we've dealt with our problems won't help. We need to rebuild our trust in each other."

"This is because of him!"

"What? Because of who?"

"Robert, you're hoping he'll want you back."

"Duke, don't start with that again."

"It's Robert, isn't it? You don't want me because you're with him."

"Robert and I are not together."

"Maybe not yet, maybe you're just hitting the sheets, hoping he'll want more."

"This is the trust issue I keep talking about. I've told you over and over there is nothing going on between Robert and I but you refuse to believe that."

"I refuse to believe it because I know the truth."

"Oh do you? Please enlighten me."

"You both want each other back. You're over there playing house, you even got to go on family trips this summer."

"On the run from a mad woman that wanted us dead is not my idea of a nice family trip!"

"Oh, so you didn't like spending all that time with Robert?"

"I'm glad I was with someone I know and trust. We got out of a few tight spots because we do things without having to explain what had to happen."

"Tight spots, right," Duke scoffed.

"If anyone else was with me in Paris Robin and I could have ended up in the middle of that shootout. In under a minute we had a plan and we were all able to get out of there unharmed."

"Right the nonromantic trip to Paris for a visit."

Anna had had enough of his attitude. "I was really trying not to bring up certain things tonight. I wanted to see if we could have a nice evening together. It started off wonderfully but then because I tell you I'm not ready for us to sleep together you start a fight."

"That's not what happened," Duke insisted.

"We were kissing, it was nice but I could tell you wanted it to go further so I said I wasn't ready for that. Next thing I know you're accusing me of sleeping with Robert again." Anna hadn't wanted to bring this up tonight but now she had to. "I say we have trust issues and instead of agreeing or asking what I mean you prove it. You don't trust me, it's that simple. I want to be able to trust you but I don't, not when I know you're still connected to organized crime. You act like these men that are often at the club aren't mobsters but I know they are. How did you find us?" Anna didn't give him time to answer. "You asked whoever you work for to find out where Sean went because you knew he was joining Robert and I. You have meetings with questionable men, meeting that cannot be postponed. What is that? Oh, right we don't talk about that."

"Anna I can't talk about that, you know I can't."

"Again you prove my point. You don't trust me." Anna stood up and started gathering her things. "I think we've said enough for tonight, I'm going to go." Anna left without saying anything else, Duke didn't bother saying anything, he just watched her walk away. Why does she think she needs to know about that part of his life? If Anna could just accept that she doesn't need to know about that part they could be happy again. That is if he could win her back from Scorpio.

...

Anna was still in a bad mood the next day. When she snapped at Robert for no reason she quickly apologized then went back into her office. She was staring at the papers on her desk when Robert knocked on her door. "Go away Robert, please."

He stuck his head in, "What do you need, Luv? Do you want to talk, yell, throw things? I want to help because I need to be able to talk to my partner."

"Fine we'll start with talking, but don't rule out the other two." Anna told him about the night before, how her date with Duke had started, what she hoped to find out. She told him about the fight and how it started. "Can there be a future for Duke and I if we don't trust each other?"

"Do you actually want my opinion? Robert asked.

Anna smiled at him weakly, "Yes please."

"Anna you can't build a future with someone you don't trust. Can you and Duke regain that trust? I have no idea. Should you try? If being with Duke is what you want then you need to find a way to trust each other again. Love isn't always enough."

"I know all of that."

"Sometimes it helps to hear what you already know," Robert offered.

"I feel like I at least have to try. Maybe we can make it work maybe not, but I know I'll always wonder if I don't make an effort."

"Alright, so you know what you need to do?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Are you calm enough to talk about our new case?"

"Yes I am," then she smiled, "thanks, Robert."

He smiled back then said, "Edward Quartermaine has hired us. He believes another company is going to attempt to take over ELQ." Robert handed her a folder labelled Fisher International. "ELQ will be holding it's annual board meeting soon, Edward tells me there is usually about a week of functions while all the shareholders, investors and business partners are in Port Charles. This year's annual event is bigger than normal because there are going to be some heavy hitters in town and Edward wants to impress them."

"So where do we come in."

"Edward believes Fisher will have people try to infiltrate ELQ so it will be easier for them to move in and take over."

"Could Edward be overreacting?" Anna asked.

"That's what I thought too but after I read up on Fisher International I think he has reason to be concerned. Fisher has been involved in hostile takeovers before and they have formed partnerships that ended with them taking over the other company."

"Oh, I see," Anna started looking through the folder.

"Edward wants us to pose as shareholders and go to all the upcoming ELQ events. He's hoping we can identify whose working for Fisher and find proof of what they are planning."

"Just how did we get to be shareholders?"

"Other then a few people, most shareholders don't live here so they won't know who we are, same with investors. We will introduce ourselves as Mr. and Mrs. Templeton, we still have time to come up with their backstory. Edward ensures me that anyone that does know us will be informed of our presence and told to go along with our story."

"Mr. and Mrs. Templeton?"

Robert smiled, "I thought you'd like that. We'll be working a lot of evenings for the next couple of weeks. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No that's perfect. I need time to think and being busy with work is exactly what I need," Anna told him with a smile.

...

The first event ELQ was hosting was a meet a greet dinner at the end of the week. Before that dinner, Robert and Anna had to come up with a backstory and they needed to do more research into Fisher International. They knew if this case was a success it could really help their business.

Anna and Duke hadn't really talked since their last date but Anna knows she had to go talk to him before they got started on the ELQ case. The afternoon she went to see him Angel asked Anna to wait for Duke and that he'd be down soon. Anna went and sat at one of the tables to wait, Duke came down a few minutes later. "Anna I am happy to see you, but we must make this quick I have a meeting with a new supplier I might want to use right away."

"All right, I came here to tell you about a case I'll be working on that is going to be taking up a lot of my time. Edward Quartermaine has hired Robert and I to pose as shareholders at upcoming ELQ functions and find some information for him." Anna paused she wasn't sure how Duke would react to the next part. "Edward suggested we introduce ourselves as a couple, that would make it easier for us to communicate during these functions."

Duke was listening but Victor Jerome was up in his office and he wasn't the type of man that likes to be kept waiting. "You and Robert are working for ELQ, and have to pose as a couple that owns shares."

"Yes, the ELQ functions start this Friday and go on for almost two weeks, the investigation could go on for some time after that depending on what we find if anything."

"Alright, thank you for telling me, I really do have to get back up to my office. I'll talk to you soon."

As he walked away Anna couldn't help but wonder about his non-reaction. Considering Duke is always going on about her and Robert she was sure he would have been a little more upset by the fact they would be posing as a couple. Maybe he was ready to believe there was nothing going on, Anna hoped that what it was but a part of her didn't really think that was the case.

It was sometime after Victor had left Duke's office that what Anna had told him really began to sink in. For the next few weeks, Anna and Robert would be playing at being a couple at a bunch of parties. Duke knew it was too late to say anything then he realized it could be a good thing he hadn't. Anna says they need to work on trusting each other. By not getting upset it shows that he wants to believe her. Now he just had to make sure when he sees her he doesn't let on that he really hates that they are doing this. Duke didn't care if it was for a case, he hates the idea of them spending time together for any reason.

...

On Friday Robert and Anna went to the ELQ dinner, a meet and greet of sorts with many potential employees and people from out of town. They were introduced as shareholders and played their part of being a couple. A part of Anna like pretending she and Robert were a couple. The few guys that tried hitting on her quickly left her alone when Robert came over and it was just so easy having a good time when she was on his arm. As the night went on they had pinpointed two people that they thought might be more interested in espionage than a new career. They would investigate both of them but knew they couldn't limit the investigation to just them either.

It was a fun evening, even though they were working they had both enjoyed themselves. Anna was smiling when she went to her room. Robert had always been able to make Anna smile and that made their evening very entertaining. Being on his arm and playing at being in love had made the evening more enjoyable somehow, maybe it was too easy a part for them to play. They had been doing this a lot since his return. Whatever the case was Anna didn't care she was just having some much needed fun. She started to get ready for bed the smile still on her face.

...

Anna looked around the room, clearly, ELQ was going all out on these events. "How often do they hold these type of things?" she asked Robert.

"Edward did say that for the annual meetings there are events like this. I think this year they are aiming to impress and pulling out all the stops."

Anna looked around the room again, she was holding Robert's arm as they made their way over to Alan and Monica. There were only a few other people there that actually knew them. They all greeted each other, "So Alan what were you told about why Robert and I are here?"

He smiled, "Everyone that knows you were told about the investigation and to go along with your cover story, Mrs. Templeton."

"That's good, last night it was all people we didn't know so there were no questions. I just wanted to make sure we knew what we're dealing with," Anna told them.

They talked to Alan and Monica a little longer. When they noticed some of the people they were already suspicious of had arrived they moved away from their friends and started working the room. They mingled and watched the room, Amanda Barrington was already talking to one of the men Edward was concerned about. "Robert, Anna it is so good to see you again."

"Amanda it has been too long," Anna said as they greeted each other.

"This is Mark Simmons. If ELQ is lucky he might start working for them soon," Amanda told them.

"Yes, we met last night," Robert said.

"Oh, of course, I wasn't able to make it to the dinner," Amanda said.

Robert talked to Mark while Anna and Amanda chatted. Mark told him more about his work history and what he would be doing for ELQ if he got hired. Robert filled it all away to compare with what they already knew about him. Wanting to keep it light Robert asked, "Is it just you this evening? I was under the impression there would be dancing late."

"Janet wasn't feeling well this evening, she was very disappointed about missing tonight."

Janet was the woman Mark Simmons had been with the night before. Robert didn't know if she was working with him or if she really was just his lady friend but Robert wanted to know as much as he could. "Well we were talking to Alan earlier and he assured us there will be a couple more nights like this."

When another man Robert didn't know came over to talk to Mark, Robert listened but didn't add much to their conversation. Anna noticed and moved closer to them when Amanda went to talk to someone else. "I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes, honey."

Anna put her hand on his arm and smiled at him, "Of course I am."

Robert turned to face her, they talked quietly but were actually listening to the conversation between the two men. They overhear a few more company names that Simmons had worked for, making a mental note to check those in the morning. They continued playing the happy couple, working the room, eavesdropping on conversations for the rest of the evening. When they got back to Anna's they started making notes about all they had heard, names of people, companies, anything they felt could be useful. They called it a night when they thought they had gotten it all down on paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duke was in a terrible mood, he hadn't seen Anna in a few days. Now after the latest meeting with Victor Jerome, he knew there wasn't much chance of getting away from his organization. He was thankful for the help Victor had given him with Camellia then with finding Anna, even if it had been a mistake to follow her. Duke now understood that he would have to do what Victor wanted, and for now, that was to move illegal booze through his club. Duke hated the idea of doing it but realized he had no choice but to do it. He'd already laundered money through the club what was to stop the cops from raiding him the first time they got suspicious? Victor's son Julian would be there soon to go over the plans for what they wanted to be done. Duke wasn't sure how much booze they expected to move through the club but even if it was only two bottles that was two bottles too many for his liking.

While he waited he thought about how things with Anna were going. Usually thinking about Anna could cheer him up, but now that they seemed to be arguing so often it wasn't working today. Instead, it just made him more agitated. They should be back together but it seemed like every time he thought things were going well, something would happen and they'd start fighting again. Now she's out there pretending to be with Robert for some case and he hated it, he knew he couldn't let her know how much he hated it but he did. She should be spending her time with him, not Scorpio. Duke took a few deep breaths he had to be composed when Julian got there.

...

Robert and Anna were sitting in his office going over the information they had gathered over the last four days. They now knew that Mark Simmons was still associated with Fisher International, they couldn't prove he was on the payroll but he was a shareholder. Steve Brown, Phil Taffer and Grant Pratt had all worked for Fisher having left between the last three months to a year. "Do you think it's all four of them working together?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. They all seem to know each other, they all get along but it's only been Brown and Simmons that I've noticed having conversations away from everyone else."

"That's true, but I still want to find out more about the other two as well."

Robert sat back, "What is it tonight?"

"I believe it's just a dinner," Anna answered.

"We need to make sure we're seated at the same table as at least a couple of them."

"I'll call Tracy and make sure that happens," Anna said then got up and went into her office.

Duke knocked and walked in just as Anna picked up the phone in her office.

"Hello Duke, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Anna actually."

"She's just making a phone call, give her a minute. Have a seat," Robert offered. As Duke sat down Robert asked, "So how's the club doing?"

"Great, Terri's really bringing the people in. We're busy most nights." They talked casually until Anna came back. She smiled seeing Duke there and asked him to come into her office.

Anna gave him a quick hug, "Hi what brings you here today?"

"I was hoping to take you out tonight." The look on her face gave him his answer before she said anything.

"Sorry, we're working tonight. This is a big case and if we crack it, our reputation is going to grow and our firm should be set."

"I'm asking for one night of your time."

"I know, what about tomorrow?" she asked, Anna could tell he was annoyed.

"Fine that's good. Should I pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at the club," she offered.

"Alright," Duke turned and left before Anna could say anything else.

Anna sat down heavily into her chair and exhaled. He has no right to be annoyed that she is busy with work, she had told him this case was going to keep her busy. She has to make this PI firm a success. This is for her and Robin and their future. If Duke says anything about her working too much she'll be happy to remind him why she had to leave the police force. After a few minutes, she got up and went back to Robert's office to get back to work.

...

Anna sat in the kitchen drinking tea, everyone else had already left for the day so she was enjoying a little quiet time before she left as well. The last few months had been crazy, working undercover with Robert traipsing all over the place to stop Elean. The fighting and making up with Duke it was all just so much. Now they were all home and they were safe, that's the important thing. She knew the time she had spent with Robert had bothered Duke but they'd had no other options. Anna knows Duke is jealous but there was no reason. Well there was that one morning that he walked in on that could give him cause for concern but nothing was going on, they had almost been killed two nights before and they were being silly, well mostly it was just silliness. Anna smiled thinking back to that morning in the cabin.

Anna had been sound asleep when she woke up to find Robert standing by the bed with a glass of water. He couldn't sleep so he was trying to wake her up as well. When she didn't get up he had actually crawled into bed with her and then he pushed her out of the bed onto the floor. She was still sitting on the floor when he said he was going to get some sleep. Since she had told him she wanted breakfast in bed, now he wanted that too. She'd smiled when she thought of the perfect way to get him back for pushing her out of bed.

While she waited for him to wake up she'd tidied up then made his very special breakfast. When he woke up he went to the washroom and on his way back to the felt the need to swat her bottom, with a little smile she smacked him with a pillow. It felt so natural, the two of them alone and barely dressed playfully picking on each other. Anna wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she liked him patting her bottom and Robert still looked good walking around in nothing but his boxers. Once he was back in bed Anna brought over his breakfast with a big smile, she was proud of what she had made him as revenge. She got onto the bed with him and put the tray in front of them. Robert looked at the food, crackers with the nastiest combinations of the different things Anna found in the cupboards, she told him that was all the food she could find.

A part of her was caught in a dream of what could have been, this could have been their reality. Their closeness, she could feel the electricity between them, when she put her head on his shoulder it was like they were the only two people in the world. Oh no Robert actually ate one Anna thought as she watched him. That made her smile, that's payback for him pushing her out of bed she thought. Then Robert decided she needed to have one as well. With one arm behind her neck, Robert rolled half over her, even while he playfully tried to feed her under protest Anna realized a part of her wanted him to kiss her. She could stop protesting, he might have fed her that nasty cracker, but he might have understood and kiss her. They were so close, Anna was sure he was having similar thoughts but then they noticed Duke standing there watching them.

As innocently playful as that had begun Anna had to wonder what might have happened if Duke hadn't shown up when he did. Anna had a big smile on her face as she got up from the table. She had better get to work, there might not be any ELQ functions tonight but there was something this afternoon and they still had a lot of work to do. She had plans with Duke later that evening as well.

...

There had been a luncheon today so Robert and Anna had attended, they talked to Brown and Pratt again since they were seated together. When they got back to the office they compared what they had heard to what they already knew. The case was starting to come together but getting the proof was going to prove to be the hard part.

It had been a long day and Anna was looking forward to her evening with Duke. They would go from getting along and working on their problems to arguing and accusing each other of what they both believed the other was doing. They had gotten into a fight the last time they had gone out so Anna hoped tonight would be a better night. She had been so busy with the ELQ case lately that they'd had very little time to even talk never mind see each other.

When she got to Duke's club he came over to greet her, as they made their way to their table Anna noticed several people that have been at the ELQ functions that she and Robert were attending. When they were seated Duke tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "I need a favour tonight. There are people here connected to ELQ, because of our investigation they believe Robert and I are together. I need to keep that cover in tacked while they're in town."

Duke cleared his throat, he didn't like it but had to accept it. He wanted her to believe he wasn't letting this bother him. "Fine, I'm just happy to have a little time with you." As he said that he hoped she believed him.

"I know I've been busy lately but we want to PI office to be a success and this case could go a long way to helping us make that happen. Robert's staying in Port Charles and with a few big cases under our belt I know we will be a success."

Anna had told him about why Robert had first returned. Duke had been hoping he would leave once that WSB case was done but with Robin being here he understood that Robert wanted to be where his daughter was. "With you and Robert working together I'm sure it will be very successful." They talked throughout the meal, it was a pleasant evening but not the romantic one he thought it was going to be. At least they hadn't gotten into an argument, it was a small victory but Duke was starting to understand he was going to have to be patent if he was going to get her back.

...

Robert and Anna had been very busy with the ELQ case, that meant neither of them was getting to spend much time with Robin. Friday they had to attend another mixer at the Quartermaine's. As they mingled they kept an eye on the men they suspected, even chatted with them a little. Robert had been watching Anna all evening and thought he knew what was bothering her. Robert got them drinks and then lead her to a quiet corner for a little talk. "I need to talk to my partner about work," he said with a little grin.

"Oh really, about what?"

"We need a day off."

Anna smiled, "We are in the middle of this investigation."

"I said a day, not a week, there are no other functions this weekend. Tomorrow we will not talk about this case at all, that could be extended for the entire weekend if needed."

"I like the sound of this, continue."

"There's a little girl that I want to spend the day with, all day. Now if her mother would agree to join us we could have a family day, just the three of us."

"I would love that, Robin will as well. How soon do you think we can get out of here?"

"Well, Simmons and Brown seem to be saying goodnight. Let's see if we can hear any of their conversations then we can say our good-byes."

They walked over to where Simmons and Brown were talking to the other two men they had thought could be involved. They were talking about their families, nothing interesting there. They spent about another half hour eavesdropping but hear nothing useful so they said their goodbyes and left.

...

In the morning when they told Robin that they were spending the entire day with her, she squealed with excitement and gave them both big hugs. Filomena smiled as well, she knew Robin had been missing her parents and she like that Anna and Roberto were doing things together as a family. She told them that she would spend the day with her cousin, and after breakfast, she left. Robin wanted to go to the zoo so that's what they would do. They would go out for dinner as well, Robert Anna and Robin were all excited about getting this time together. They left the house together looking forward to doing whatever Robin wanted.

Robert and Anna had both loved spending the day with Robin. It was great just having time with their little girl, especially with everything they had been dealing with over the last few months. Robert had carried her to bed and then they tucked her in, Anna watched her while she fell asleep. Anna entered the living room as Robert sat down with a glass of wine for each of them. "Come join me. Now that Robin's asleep it's just us until Filomena returns from her cousins."

"Just us." Anna smiled, she paused as a scene from a long-ago dream played in her head. They'd had such beautiful dreams for their future, ones she had often replayed when she felt down during the time she didn't have Robert in her life. Now he was back and they are very close friends. She went and sat beside him and giggled as she put her legs across his then took the offered glass of wine. "We have an amazing little girl." Anna wasn't sure why she had put her legs across his but it felt nice.

"Yes we do," Robert said as he put his hand on her knee. He smiled at how comfortable they were with each other. "I love spending time with her, I think she likes it when we do things as a family."

"Yes she does," Anna smiled as she sipped her wine. "Time with her daddy is very special to her."

Robert looked over at Anna, "With her parents," he corrected. She looked at him and smiled again. In his head, Robert could hear the question he had overheard Robin ask Anna some time ago. Would her parents ever get back together?

"We sure made an amazing little girl," Anna said smiling at Robert, he nodded and smiled back. They talked a little more about Robin and when her glass was empty she started to move her legs so she could put them on the floor but Robert held them in place.

"Would you like more wine?" he asked, Anna smiled and nodded. "Hold this," he handed Anna his glass and while still holding her legs where they were he leaned forward and picked up the wine bottle and refilled their glasses. Anna smiled as she handed him his glass back. "This is nice, just a quiet evening," he looked into her eyes, "together."

Anna smiled again, "Yes it is." She adjusted herself so she was facing Robert a little more then sighed. Quietly she added, "It could have been like this all along."

Robert had heard her even if she hadn't meant him to. He finished his wine as they sat together in silence. Robert put down his glass, then looked over at Anna and grinned, "After a long day we'd share a little quiet time after the kids were all asleep in bed."

"Kids?"

"Of course, we wanted children, as in more than one," he was still grinning at her.

"Yes, we did," Anna said with a grin then took another sip of wine. She noticed that Robert's hand had moved from her knee to her thigh and he was now slowly rubbing her leg. "So how many kids would we have had by now?" Anna asked, letting herself go along with the little fantasy.

"Well, there'd be a son about five to carry on the family name and another little one about two I would think."

"Another boy," Anna said. "He'll be the one that gives us the most trouble, full of Scorpio determination, the Devane wild strike and all our stubbornness."

Robert smiled, "Yeah but Robin will have a way with him, he'll listen to her."

Anna started to giggle, "She would use her control over both boys to get them to do whatever she wanted." She handed Robert her glass and he put it down beside his.

"Then when they were all in bed," Robert said as he touched her cheek.

"Then the fun stuff." They both laughed as she put her arms around his neck.

Robert started playfully kissing her cheeks and neck. At first, he was avoiding her lips, then a few quick pecks on the lips as he changed sides. The third time their lips met he lingered a little longer. As he moved to kiss her cheek again Anna's hand ran through his hair as she gently directed him back to her lips. They kissed softly, tentatively not wanting it to end but not sure they should be doing it either. Then Anna's lips parted and she playfully bit his lower lip. Robert kissed her a little more passionately.

"Hello, I am back."

Hearing Filomena's voice pulled them back to reality. Anna moved her legs putting her feet back on the floor as Robert leaned forward to refill their glasses and handed Anna hers. "To what could have been," he said quietly with a wink. Anna just smiled and clinked his glass then turned to Filomena as she entered the living room. "How was your visit?" Robert asked. They sat and listened, neither letting on that she had interrupted anything.

...

The next day neither Robert or Anna mentioned what had happened the night before, they knew they had gotten lost in their fantasy and that was all. There was no need to talk about it. Besides, it wasn't like it was going to happen again. They spent the morning watching cartoons with Robin, it was agreed that they were just going to hang out together for the day.

Duke came over Sunday afternoon to see Anna. He got there just as they were all getting ready to leave. "Hi Uncle Duke," Robin greeted him with a big hug when he came in. "What are you doing here? We were just leaving."

"I was hoping to talk to your mom. Is she here?"

"Who's ready to go to Dino's?" Robert asked as he came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello Duke."

"Hello, Robert."

"We're just waiting for mommy," Robin told him.

"Did grandma already leave?"

"Yes, she let Uncle Duke in when she left."

Robert looked at Duke, "Anna should be out right away she just wanted to grab something."

"Am I interrupting? It seems like you were all going somewhere."

"We were just going for a late lunch. We've been working so much lately we wanted to spend some much needed time with Robin this weekend," Robert told Duke as he put his hands on Robin's shoulders, who was standing right in front of him.

"I see," Duke said trying to sound polite.

"OK, I'm ready. Sorry, I had to change," Anna said as she rushed into the room. "Duke, hello. It's good to see you," she said sounding surprised.

"It's good to see you too. I was hoping we could talk."

"Um," she looked at Robin and Robert, "We were just going out."

"Why don't I take Robin outside? We can play out there, give you two some time to talk then we can go eat," Robert said then directed Robin toward the door and outside leaving Anna and Duke to talk.

"Hi," Anna said and gave him a hug. She stepped back, "It's good to see you, what did you want to talk about?"

"So this family lunch does it have anything to do with the cover story for this case you're working on?" Duke couldn't help feeling like he was interrupting them.

Anna didn't like the attitude in his question. "We have been working long hours on this case. We've missed spending time with Robin so we agreed to take the weekend off and spend it with her."

"Oh, so were you going to tell me you were free this weekend?"

"I didn't say I was free this weekend. The only night I didn't work this week I went out with you. We've worked every other evening so we spend all day yesterday with Robin. Today we're just playing it by ear and enjoying spending time with our daughter."

"Right, so this is about Robin not about playing family with Robert."

"We took our daughter to the zoo in the morning, then had lunch and went to the park so she could play. We spent most of the afternoon there then we went and had dinner. When we got back Robin went to bed, we talked for a little while and when Filomena got back she told us all about her day. When did you expect me to run over and see you? While you're busy too at the club?"

He ignored her question, "Like I said, playing house."

"Robert has already missed to much time with his daughter. Yes, we spent the day together as a family. We are lucky enough to get along and can do things together with our child, not all exes can do that."

"Lucky? Is that what it is? I don't like it!"

Anna was shocked by his attitude. "Excuse me!"

"I don't like it! You're my woman and I don't like you spending time with Scorpio!"

Anna started laughing, but she wasn't amused. "Your woman? Right, and your woman has to do whatever you say, right? Or what?" Anna glared at him.

"We're together but I can't even get a moment alone with you."

"We are trying to work things out between us, there's a difference," Anna corrected.

"How can we work anything out if we never see each other? If you're always with him?"

"Duke you missed the point of what I wanted to do this weekend. When we realized we could be in danger we sent Robin away. When we came back and there was an attempt on our lives we sent Robin away again. Now this case is keeping us so busy we are hardly getting to see Robin. She's back in school and we wanted to spend some time with her, that's all."

Had he overreacted? Was this really just about spending time with their daughter? Duke could hear her laughing from outside, he knew Robin loved her parents very much and that she misses them when they're busy but why do the three of them have to be together? No, even if Anna didn't understand why he was upset he knew he was right to be. Robert wants his little family and in trying to win Anna back. "Does he hold your hand or kiss you while his family is out together?"

"Duke you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" he yelled. "Mr. Swave and charm isn't trying to win you back?"

"No, he is not. Robert just lost his wife, he's here trying to start over like I am."

"Start over with you. How long will you make him wait?"

"That's enough! Just get out, I don't want to hear another word." Duke didn't move, "Leave now!"

Duke was too angry to say anything else so he turned and left. Anna took a few deep breaths, yes they had kissed last night but it hadn't meant anything, they were just being silly and got a little carried away. A few minutes after Duke left she went outside to find Robin and Robert playing and laughing. She watched them for a few minutes to put the fight with Duke out of her mind. Quickly she found herself smiling, then they left for Dino's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ELQ functions were all done, the last one had been Tuesday night. Robert and Anna had found out that Simmons was going to be staying in Port Charles for a while and that Brown would be returning in a little over a week. Now they had to get the proof Edward needs to prove they were the ones working for Fisher International to attempt to take over ELQ. Their evenings were their own again but this case was still not over. Now the real PI work begins.

"So you have that meeting with Edward this morning right?" Robert asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, I have to be there at ten. Should I tell him what we know so far?"

"Yeah, he should know we are getting somewhere not just wasting everyone's time. Oh thank you," Robert said as Filomena put his breakfast in front of him. Anna passed him the salt without him asking, "Thanks Luv."

While they talked about their case Filomena watched them. Anna might be trying to fix things with Duke but she and Roberto still had such a bond with each other. Roberto would do anything to keep his family safe, he cared so much for both of them. She had seen that over and over since they had all re-entered each other's lives. She started to hum as she tidied up thinking about what she had seen a few nights before. They can pretend that nothing was happening but that hadn't been the first time she had found them kissing she thought with a smile.

...

Duke was at his club, he and Angel had just put away the latest delivery from Victor's supplier. Angel had noticed his boss and old friend had been a terrible mood all week, even worse then he had been lately. Angel knew Duke had gone to see Anna on Sunday and that they must have gotten into another bad argument, Duke hadn't even bothered trying to call her since and Anna hadn't stopped by the club in some time now. He knew better than to ask him what was bothering him. Angel was fairly sure he knew already. He and Anna were still not back together, they would go on a date now and then but Angel knew Duke had felt they would be back together by now. As an observer, he understood part of their problem had to do with the things Duke was still keeping from Anna. The fact he was working for the mob was not something Anna was going to accept easily. Angel didn't know it for sure but he thought Duke was also very jealous of Robert. Those two things were going to make it hard for Duke and Anna to make it work, Robert was Robin's father so he is a part of their life. Duke wouldn't be able to hide the fact he was still working for Victor from her forever either.

Angel knew his boss well enough to know there was no point trying to tell him any of that so he just had to put up with Duke being in a bad mood all the time. At least when the club opened Duke was a complete professional. No one that came there would think Duke was having personal problems, there was always a smile on his face and he greeted everyone happily. A part of Angel hoped Duke would meet someone else that might distract him from Anna, even if it was just for a little while. When Angel heard Duke yelling at a supplier on the phone Angel was pulled out of his thoughts.

...

Anna was sitting at Robert's desk while he worked at the other desk in his office. They had spent the day going through and organizing the evidence they had collected against Simmons and Brown. They had a fair amount of evidence but not enough to prove Edwards case, not yet anyway.

Damn, he looked good today Anna thought, they'd been working on this case for over three weeks and spending long hours together. Something was different today, well not different just harder to ignore. Robert can annoy her so much but that meant nothing compared to the other things he could make her feel.

She was still so mad at Duke after their latest fight this past weekend. Being busy with this case was the perfect reason for her not to talk to him. Was that why she was letting herself get distracted by Robert? He was leaning over the desk reading through the papers there, his tie and jacket long gone and a few buttons were undone. Anna sat watching him again, these little breaks had been happening all day. She smiled letting herself think about what it had been like to touch him, to have him touch her.

"Anna do you have the witness statement?" Robert asked. He had caught her watching him again and liked the little smile she had on her face as she was lost in thought watching him. He watched her lean forward with a little grin and looked for the report. They had been spending a lot of time together and Robert wouldn't deny he had spent a fair amount of time watching her as well. When Robert had first returned to Port Charles he had accepted that Anna and Duke were together and even after he had learned they weren't together he had wanted to help Duke win her back. Not now, he didn't want that any longer, he saw how upset their fighting would make Anna, but that wasn't all. Maybe he didn't want them to get back together because he had started thinking about Anna differently.

Anna smiled as she handed Robert the report, "Are we about done for the night?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get this all together before I go." Robert put the report with the papers he had been reading then grabbed his jacket. "Do you have plans with Duke tonight?"

"I think he wants to try talking again tonight. Why does he have to be so frustrating?" Anna said as she got up and started straitening Robert's desk.

Robert came over and put his arms around her, "I can't answer that. All I can say is you should follow your heart but don't ignore your head." Robert stepped back, his hands still on her arms, "Do what makes you happy," he said before turning, he was done trying to help Duke and Anna stay together.

"If he's involved with the mob again or still," Anna sighed, "I can't go down that road again."

"Anna why don't you hear him out tonight. See what he wants to say, go there with an open mind," he said standing by his door.

Anna smiled at him, that was good advice, "Thanks, Robert."

...

Anna wanted to trust Duke, she still had feelings for him but could she risk being hurt by him again, could she risk her heart? If she's right and he still has mob ties what does that mean for her and Robin's safety? They had been talking some evenings but hadn't spent any real time together in a while. Tonight when they went for dinner Anna hoped they would really talk about what's going on and if they can work on their problems.

Their evening had started nicely, Duke saying all the right things. Anna started to think maybe she was just being suspicious because of his past and angry because of his attitude towards Robert. That was until halfway through their meal anyway. Angel came over and told Duke there was a call for him. After he had taken the call Duke stayed by the bar and had a long conversation with a man that didn't seem to want his face to be seen. On his way back to the table he talked to a few guests. When he sat down again Anna said, "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything, important. If you have business to take care of I'd understand."

"No don't be ridiculous, I'm out with you nothing else matters." Anna smiled hearing that.

They talked as they finished their meal, Duke was about to ask Anna to dance when Angel came over again. He whispered something to Duke. "I'm sorry Anna I have to take care of something," Duke said then looked over to where Angel had gone, he was now talking to three men.

Anna looked over as well, this did nothing to reassure her about her concerns about Duke working with the mob. "Will it take long? I can wait," Anna offered.

Duke cleared his throat and glanced over at the waiting men. "Um, I think this could take a while, I'll call you tomorrow." Then he kissed her cheek, got up and walked away.

Anna left shortly after, she was in no mood to stay there. She just went home, Anna was glad no one was up to bother her. Robert was still out so she poured herself a drink and sat down on the couch. Tonight had not gone like she thought it would. Was Duke just going to put her through it all again, profess his love while hiding who he works for or with? That has to be what it is, Anna took another sip trying to calm down. No don't jump to conclusions, she told herself.

Anna was still sitting on the couch when Robert got back, her empty glass still in her hand. "Hello, is it just you up?" Robert asked as he came in.

Anna looked up, "Yeah, just sitting here thinking."

"Did you want another drink?" he asked seeing the glass still in her hand.

"Might as well, are you joining me?"

Robert smiled, "Of course." He picked up the bottle of brandy and a glass and joined her. He poured them both a drink, "Anna I can't help but notice that you should look happier after a date."

"I'm not sure tonight could be called a date," Anna admitted. "An interrupted meal that ended with Duke having to leave to have a meeting with three very shady looking gentlemen."

Robert put his head down slightly, he didn't know what he should say. He thought Duke might be up to something but hoped he was just being suspicious and knew Anna had her own concerns. "We don't know who they were."

"Fine we don't know, but we suspect," Anna said with a smile.

Robert sat back and put his arm around her so Anna leaned into him letting herself relax. After some time of just sitting together not talking Anna sat up, "I should let you get some sleep." Anna stood up and quickly walked away. She had felt too close to him, too comfortable cuddled in. When she started thinking about nuzzling into his neck, kissing him she had to get up, had to put some space between them.

Robert was left sitting wondering why Anna had made such a sudden exit. He started getting ready for bed, he made up his bed on the couch then took off his tie. Robert wasn't sure why but he wanted to go check on Anna, something was telling him he needed to. He knew Robin and Filomena would be asleep so when he got to her bedroom door he knocked quietly, "Anna open the door."

After a moment the door opened a little and she looked out at him, "I can't let you in here."

"I just need to know you're alright."

"I'm fine," Anna said then tried to close the door but Robert put his hand in the way. "Really Robert I'm fine."

"Are you?" Robert put slight pressure on the door and Anna opened it to let him in. "The way you got up and left so quickly I was worried I'd done something wrong."

"You didn't do anything." She looked into his eyes. So much was said without either of them saying a word, her pleading with him to not ask any more questions, him wanting her to know he was here for her.

After a moment, "OK good. Well if you're sure you're alright I should let you get to bed."

"Yeah, I'm alright." They stood there just looking at each other but neither one seemed to want to move.

Robert was fighting the urge to take her in his arms. He didn't think she would get too upset if he touched her cheek so he reached up and touched her. "I don't like seeing you upset." Anna looked up at him again, "I'm just going to say goodnight." He leaned in, his hand still on her cheek and kissed her lovingly. Robert stepped back then left her room, Anna smiled after him.

...

Duke sat waiting for Anna, he had called her earlier to invite her over, like he told her he would last night. When she got there he could tell she was upset again. What had happened this time he wondered. There is no way she can know he's still dealing with Victor Jerome is there? Lately, every time they made any progress something would happen and they would start fighting again.

The two most common fights were about him not telling her the truth and Scorpio. Yes, he was holding keeping things from her, not telling her everything. Maybe it could be seen as lying but Anna would surely leave him if she knew the truth. Scorpio was a different matter altogether, they clearly have feelings for each other. Now that Holly was gone, at any time he could decide he wants her back but Anna wouldn't listen whenever Duke tried to tell her that. Even if Scorpio had been giving him advice about Anna and what he should do to make up with her, it still felt like he was competing with him. Duke hope Anna would actually listen to him today, she should be there shortly.

When Anna got to his apartment he greeted her with a hug but could tell she was still upset. Duke didn't like that they were fighting so much and wanted to fix it. "Hello Anna, thank you for coming tonight."

"We have a lot to talk about so there is no point dragging this out."

Duke took her hand, "Anna first I need you to know that I love you. That being said I'm sorry I have to keep things from you."

This upset Anna more than she already was, "You're a nightclub owner! Why does that involve things you need to keep from me?"

"You're job involves thinks you can't tell me," Duke shot back more defensively than he meant to sound.

"I work as a private investigator, of course, there are going to be things I can't talk about. Kind of like when I was chief of police, you know the job I had to quit because of you and your mob ties!"

"Anna this is not like that," Duke insisted.

"No, you're right. You having mob ties won't affect my job this time. I won't let that happen again." Anna took a deep breath, "Duke I didn't come to argue with you," then she put her head down.

"That's all we seem to do now."

Anna looked up at him, "We're fighting about the same things all the time. What you're refusing to tell me, and that you don't believe what I tell you. It's all about our lack of trust in each other."

"Anna you don't need to tell me all about your job or the cases you work on with Robert. Why do you need to know about my work?"

"Robert and I know what we're doing. We know that there could be dangerous situations and that at times that could even put our family in danger. We can take measures to protect our daughter."

"You think I would ever put Robin in danger?"

"No Duke, I don't think you would but the men you work with might. You step out of line and they use her to prove their point."

"Anna that would never happen."

"Really? You know that for a fact! The people you are involved with would never do anything to the people you care about?"

Duke couldn't answer that, she had a point. He didn't know if someone would ever use the people he loves to get to him.

Anna stood up but waited for Duke to answer, he said nothing. "My daughter is always on my mind when I make choices. If you want to be a part of my life Robin's safety has to be considered."

"You are completely right. Anna, I don't know what to tell you."

"What I want to hear you can't say because it would all be lies. I have to go." Anna turned to leave she could hear Duke asking her to stay but she didn't stop. Duke wouldn't come right out and admit he was still involved with the mob but he hadn't denied it either.

Anna took her time getting home, she wanted to be calm when she got there. When she walked in Robin and Robert were sitting together on the couch, Robert was reading to her. Robin was already ready for bed so Anna went to get changed. When she came out of her room Robert was carrying Robin to her bed so she followed them into Robin's room. Anna stayed to say goodnight and tuck her in.

Robert was waiting in the hallway when she came out. She knew he was concerned about her. She touched his arm, "Not tonight, please."

He nodded, "Alright," he said then kissed her cheek before Anna went into her room.

Robert went back to the living room, he knew he had to let Anna figure this out on her own. He had been thinking about Anna a lot and was worried about the stress she was still under because of her relationship with Duke.

...

Robert hadn't slept much but he had come to a conclusion. He knew he had to talk to Anna about what was going on, all of it, but when? While they had breakfast together Robert watched Anna, she kept watching Robin and was smiling happily this morning. The little smile while she talked to their daughter and listen to her talk about school, motherhood made her even more beautiful. He was looking at the morning paper while watching them, a little smile of his own. When Robin was done eating she and Filomena left to get ready for the day. Robert glanced up and noticed Anna smiling at him, he finished reading the article then folded the paper and put it down. Robert smiled at Anna then walked over and kissed her cheek, "Motherhood looks good on you," then he walked away.

Anna smiled and watched him leave the room. Anna loved these family breakfasts with him and Robin. They had both missed so many when she was little, Robert especially.

When she got to the office Robert was already there, Anna was still in a good mood after their lovely breakfast with Robin. Anna poked her head into Robert's office smiled and said hi before going into her office. After she'd made herself some tea Anna sat down to check her messages. The first one was about the case they were working on, Anna scribbled down some notes to share with Robert. The next message was from Duke, 'Anna I hate fighting with you, please remember I love you.'

The last two messages were work-related so she took down the information then went to talk to Robert. As soon as she walked in Robert could tell she was upset and she hadn't been when she got there a short time before. Anna passed on the information about the ELQ case but Robert was worried about her, "Anna what happened?"

She knew there was no point trying to act like she wasn't upset. "Duke thinks if he keeps tells me he loves me it will erase the real problems," Anna sat down in the chair across from him. "We fight about the fact I feel he's hiding things that could be dangerous. That I believe he is still involved with the mob. Our feelings aren't enough to keep people safe." Anna leaned forward, she told him all about what had happened the night before and some of their other recent fights, "No one's in danger at the moment but who is he involved with? The questions just keep coming." Anna got up and was about to leave, "I'm sorry to dump all of this on you. I guess it just all needed came out," then she turned and left.

Robert got up and followed her into her office, "I've tried to be the bigger man. I could see there's still feeling between you and Duke, I even tried to give him advice."

"That's great. What if I don't actually want him back?" Anna turned and stared at him.

"Then tell him that. Stop stringing the guy along. Maybe there's someone else that would be interested."

"Robert, what's gotten into you? Ever since we've been back you've been much too interested in what's going on between Duke and I."

Robert wanted to take her in his arms and show her. "Anna I want you to be happy alright," then he turned and left her office. He sat down at his desk, it wasn't a lie, he wanted her to be happy he just couldn't say happy with him. When he first got back he hadn't wanted to interfere with her life, if she was going to be with Duke he would have to live with that. That was before their latest adventure, they had been alone together a lot, and he couldn't stop certain thoughts from entering his mind. Those thoughts were now about a future with her. Robert had realized he wants her back, but she was trying to make it work with Duke. If he didn't say something he might miss his chance to get her back, but he might mess everything up if he told her what he was feeling.

...

Anna had wanted to talk to Robert about what he'd said at the office, He'd been busy when she left and he hadn't come back to the house yet. He was right, she had to figure out what was going on between her and Duke. Yeah, they were trying but what if that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She had thought it was but lately, she'd been having second thoughts because of other feelings that had started to resurface. When Robert had said that someone else might be interested in her had he meant himself? It was getting late so she decided to go to bed, they could talk tomorrow.

Robert was glad Sean had invited him out, he needed a distraction tonight. In a way, he was glad everyone was in bed when he got back. Why was Anna on his mind all the time? He figured he better get some sleep so he made his bed on the couch and laid down.

It was late but Robert couldn't sleep, Anna's couch just didn't seem as comfortable tonight. Usually he could put his desire for Anna into a small box marked do not open in his mind, but lately, he'd been having a harder time doing that. When he heard someone in the kitchen he got up hoping it was Anna. He crept to the kitchen door in just his boxers, when he peeked in he saw Anna getting a glass of water, she was just in her nightgown. He walked in and quietly making his way to her. He was right behind her when he spoke, "Can I have some of your water?"

Anna didn't turn to face him, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Robert put his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked but made no move to get out of his arms.

He pulled her closer to him, "Sleepwalking," he kissed her neck, "I hope you don't mind. I'm dreaming about the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Anna giggled, "Are you?" Robert hands slowly started to move over her body, he bent and kissed her exposed shoulder. Anna moaned softly as he kissed up her neck and nibbled her earlobe. Anna gasped when he squeezed her breast. She knew she should stop this but everything he was doing felt so good, so right.

"Turn around," his voice was deep with desire. Anna did what he asked and put her arms around his neck, then he kissed her. Anna pulled him closer, kissing him back, her hand ran through his hair, the other hand roaming over his muscular bare back. "Invite me to your room," he said between kisses.

"I can't do that," Anna said then returned his kiss. "We shouldn't even be doing this." Anna wasn't sure if she was saying that to him or herself. When he lifted her up onto the counter and pressed himself between her legs she moaned. This was going too far she told herself, "Robert wait," she said her arms still around him.

"Anna I want you, I can't stop thinking about you, about how good it would feel to be with you again." Then he kissed her passionately again.

"Robert we can't."

"Who are you trying to convince? I want you, Anna." Then they kissed again.

His hip movement was making it almost impossible to think, "Robert please, I can't"

"Say it, Anna. Say I want you, Robert," he started kissing her neck.

"That doesn't matter."

"Say it, Anna, I knew it's true." Anna pulled back from him slightly. His hands were still on her backside holding them close together.

"Robert!"

"Say it, I need to know you feel the same way I do."

"I want you, Robert, I do. That doesn't change the fact I'm with Duke." Anna kissed him then got off the counter and hurried out of the kitchen and into her room.

Anna closed the door behind her, what had just happened? She was used to Robert flirting with her once in a while, but not this. They had just been very close to having sex and she'd wanted to. She got back into bed, it was quite some time before she relaxed enough to fall asleep.

...

Robert was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Anna got up the next day. "Morning Luv, how'd you sleep?"

Anna looked around to make sure they were alone, "For some reason I had a hell of a time falling asleep," Anna told him.

"I did too."

"What the hell was that last night Robert?"

"I'm not apologizing for wanting you but I was out of line last night and I'm sorry."

"OK," Anna went and got herself a cup of coffee. Out of line, she smiled to herself. His touch had awoken something in her. Was this desire for Robert always there, something she has just buried inside? The part that concerned her the most was that she wasn't mad at him about what had happened, not even a little. She should feel ashamed of what they had done but she'd liked it too much.

"We've spent a lot of time just the two of lately, I think I got caught up in that."

"Robert, don't worry about it, it's OK," Anna said. There was a gleam in her eye, the mug almost hid her bitting her bottom lip and the half smile.

Robert noticed though, she'd liked it as much as he had he realized. He finished his coffee then put his cup by the sink, he walked over to Anna then leaned over and whispered, "I've wanted to touch you like that for so long." He kissed her cheek, "I have to go have a shower." Anna watched him walk away and smiled, just what else did he want to do she wondered.

...

Anna was thankful Robert was going to be out of the office all day he was following a lead on the ELQ case and she was working on a different case today. She was a little distracted today but knew she had a job to do. Anna was staking out a little motel on the edge of Port Charles, the case she was working on was their least favourite kind. They had been taking turns watching for Mr. Klien to meet with the woman his wife thought he was having an affair with. Today it was her turn and it looked like she was going to get the information their client wanted. She was rich and her husband had signed a pre-nub agreement. If she was right and he was having an affair he got nothing when she divorced him. Anna knew they had to have photographic evidence.

When Anna got back to the office she called Mrs. Klien to set up a meeting. The photos would be ready soon and then Mrs. Klien would have the proof she had wanted. Anna put all thought of the men in her life out of her mind then went to meet with Mrs. Klien. She had a lot to think about but knew it had nothing to do with work.

...

Robert got back late, when he did everyone was in bed. Quietly he made his bed up and laid down. He started thinking about the night before, about how good it had felt knowing Anna wanted him too. He understood they couldn't act on that yet but felt like he could wait knowing she was interested. They had once promised never to let something like that happen again but circumstances had changed since then. He thought back to the last time their desire for each other had gotten the better of them.

It was before he had gone to join Holly in Austraila. They had finally found Robin and stopped Mr. Wu and they had told Robin they were actually her parents, everything seemed so right. Robert was in his communications room working but got distracted by the sound of Robin and Anna playing in the living room. It was just the three of them there, Filomena was visiting her family. There was a feeling of happiness that washed over him as he watched mother and daughter play together. Why couldn't it always be like this? They should still be a family if only Anna was still his wife, why had he let her go?

When Anna took Robin upstairs for her nap Robert went to the kitchen to get a drink. Anna was tiding up the toys when Robert walked out of the kitchen. He watched as Anna bent to pick up another toy, his eyes went to her ass. He could still remember how great it felt in his hands and wanted to feel it again. He walked up behind her, Anna stood up straight as he got to her and turned. When their eyes locked, he put a hand on her waist and one on her cheek, then kissed her. As soon as their lips met they both felt the burning desire for each other. Anna's hands were on Robert fueled by her need to touch him, quickly she unbuttoned his shirt, then removed it letting it fall to the floor. Robert started undoing her dress slowly pulling it off her shoulder then kissed the bare skin now showing. Anna moaned softly her head was spinning she wanted him so badly. Robert slid her dress off her other shoulder and it fell to the floor. He kissed more exposed skin then cupped her breast in his hand, "Oh Robert," she moaned.

He guided them over to the couch as Anna undid his pants. Robert lowered her to the couch, they kissed passionately as their hands explored each other's bodies. Robert's only thought was how much he wanted her, to hear her cry out with pleasure, to be with her. Anna's moans of pleasure drove his need for her. She pushed his pants further down so he helped her remove them. They were now both only in their underwear, Anna could feel his desire pressing against her moist center and pressed herself against him more. "Oh god Anna," then she wrapped her leg around him, he was lost in his need for her. He started to slid her panties off then grabbed her ass, he kissed her more deeply.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The phone brought them back to reality, Robert didn't answer it but it had stopped them.

"Robert, we should get dressed."

"I know." He sat up then looked at her, "I am so sorry., I had no right to start that."

"Robert we're both responsible, I didn't do anything to stop us either."

As they got dressed they agreed never to talk about what had just happened again. They knew they both still wanted each other but knew nothing like that could ever happen again.

Robert lay there thinking, a smile on his face. It had happened again, but this time there was no agreement, there was no promise to not let it happen again. Anna didn't seem to mind that it had happened either, in fact, the way she was kissing him he knew she had enjoyed it as much as he had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna was looking forward to an evening with Duke. She was still confused by what had happened between her and Robert. It had been very unexpected but Anna was more surprised about how much she had liked it. Tonight she wanted to refocus on her and Duke, she had to figure out if they really had a chance at a future together.

When she got to the club Duke greeted her happily. She was a little early and he had a little more business to take care of so Anna went and sat at the bar to wait. With a drink in her hand, Anna watched the activity around her. After about ten minutes Duke came over and said he just had to take some papers up to his office then he could join her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked away.

While he was gone two men entered the club, Angel approached them and right away they started arguing with him. Anna couldn't hear what was being said so she just watched. Other people were starting to notice the men as well. One of them grabbed Angel's jacket just as Duke walked over. He got in between Angel and the other two men, said something then he and the two men went outside.

It was about twenty minutes later when Duke came back inside alone. He was straightening his jacket and Anna could tell he was trying to calm himself. "Is everything alright," she asked.

"Yes, let's just go sit down," Duke said then they walked over to their table.

Anna tried starting a conversation after they had ordered but Duke was very distracted. As they ate he added very little to their conversation, Anna knew he was still upset about the altercation with the men that had been there.

"Duke you can talk to me. I know you're upset."

"It's nothing, I just want to enjoy your company."

"You've been distracted since you came back inside."

"Just leave it alone," he snapped. Anna didn't feel that Duke needed to snap at her so she picked up her glass and turned to watch the room. After a few minutes, Duke said, "So now you aren't talking to me?"

Anna turned back to him, "I've been trying to talk to you all evening. You want to sit there and be in a bad mood fine. I'm going to sit here, watch people dance and enjoy the music." She turned away from him thinking if he wants to talk he'll let her know.

Duke didn't say anything for a few minutes then he touched her arm. "Can we go upstairs to talk?"

"Of course," Anna agreed. They got up and walked to the elevator together. Once they were in his apartment she turned to him. "Did you want to talk about what upset you?"

"What? No, I'm fine!" he insisted. "I thought we could talk more freely up here."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"You seem much too interested in what happened earlier."

"You were upset when you came back inside, I thought talking about it might help take your mind off what had upset you so we could enjoy our evening. Clearly, you weren't listening to me during our meal because I told you all about my day and how the ELQ case is going. I talked about Robin, did you hear any of that?"

"Apparently not." Duke turned away from her.

"Can we try talking now?"

"Why does it matter who those men were?"

"I didn't say anything about that. Why are you so touchy, I just want to talk?"

"I'm tired of your accusations!"

"Excuse me!"

"Two men show up and cause a disturbance, clearly it's mob-related."

"Duke, I never said anything like that."

"You didn't have to!"

"I thought we came up here to talk. Did we come up here just to fight?" Duke didn't respond and he still wouldn't look at her. "Whatever happened outside upset you. You were fine when I first got here. I thought if you talked about it we could enjoy our evening together, that was it."

"You're telling me you aren't curious about those two men. That you aren't thinking about investigating them."

"I saw two men come in and start an argument with Angel, I assumed they were drunk. You stepped in and got them out of your club. Since then you've been in a bad mood."

"Well you better call Scorpio, this could be your next big case. Maybe if you're lucky it will mean an out of town trip for the two of you."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I guess I'm just seeing clearly now. Are my suspected mob ties fun pillow talk?"

"Don't start that again!"

"Oh I see you can go on about my mob ties but I can't talk about your affair with Robert."

"I will not stand here and let you talk to me like this. This is just a waste of time and it's getting us nowhere." Anna turned and walked to the elevator. Duke did nothing to stop her from leaving, he didn't even turn as she left.

When Anna got home she found Robert sitting on the couch, everyone else was already in bed. It had been several days since the kitchen and nothing had happened since. Robert was behaving the same as before, maybe he had put it behind him. Anna needed to vent so she walked over to him and said, "I need to talk and I think I need to drink while I do."

"Yeah OK I'll drink while you talk." He got up and poured them both a drink.

"Why am I doing this Robert?" He handed her drink, "Oh thanks, I don't know what I think is going to change."

Robert was pretty sure this was about Duke, they'd had a date tonight and he could tell it hadn't gone well. "What needs to change?"

"He's always going to keep things from me. I didn't even think the incident tonight was mob-related until he completely lost it." Anna finished her drink so Robert refilled her glass. Then she told him about what had happened tonight from start to finish. "I really just wanted him to talk to me. I never even mentioned the mob he did, then he accused us of having an affair again. Am I just wasting my time?"

"You should trust your gut," Robert told her.

"How can I think about a future with him when all we do is fight? I doubt things he tells me, I just want to trust him. I'm not being unreasonable, am I? I should be able to believe the man I'm with. When you tell me things I know you're telling me the truth."

"You're right I won't lie to you."

"That's how it should be, I deserve that respect. I want to be able to trust what I'm being told."

"I can't get you off my mind."

"Robert, don't start, not now."

"It's the truth, Anna. Why can't we try again?" he asked.

"I'm with Duke, that's why."

"You go on dates once in a while. Think about it, we were so good together," he reached up and touched her cheek.

"Robert, I can't."

"I want to be with you, I know I could make you happy." Then he leaned in and kissed her, "Please just think about it, Duke isn't the only man out there."

She had thought about Robert, a lot more than she usually did. She liked what she was thinking about too. Maybe they could try again or was it just the physical attraction he had woken up inside her? She didn't know what to think anymore. "I should get to bed." He was clouding her thinking, she stood up and he did as well.

"Anna I'm not just playing here, I want another chance to be with you." He moved closer, "You know how I feel and I know you have a lot to think about." Robert took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, Anna didn't pull away, she kissed him back. Still holding her close, "Good night Luv, sweet dreams," then he let her go.

Anna turned to walk away then stopped and looked back at him, "Good night," she smiled and touched her lips as she walked away.

...

Duke knew he had been a complete ass the other night, Carter's men showing up at the club had really surprised him and the little altercation outside had made him so angry. He had taken it out on Anna and that had been wrong.

She never mentioned the mob, he had. Duke knew now she had only wanted to talk, that he was the one that picked the fight. He hadn't seen her since he hadn't even bothered trying to call her. His temper had really made a mess of things this time. He was walking down by the docks trying to figure out how to fix the mess he had made. So far he hadn't thought of anything.

...

Anna and Felicia had gone to Kelly's for lunch and were talking happily until Duke walked in. It had been a few days since Anna had last seen him. Since they had gotten into the fight about the men at his club. "Is he going to cause a scene?" Felicia asked. She knew Anna wasn't happy with Duke at the moment. Anna had been telling her some of what had been happening between them.

"I hope not." At first, Duke went over to the counter and Anna thought he might just leave her alone today.

Duke started to leave after getting a coffee but then he paused and turned toward their table. "Incoming," Felicia said quietly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Anna, could I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Anna looked at Felicia then stood up, "Just a few minutes." She followed him outside, "What can I do for you?"

"Anna I owe you an apology. I was a complete ass the other night. I was upset and I took it out on you."

"Oh so now you're ready to talk! All I wanted to do the other night was talk. I knew those men being at the club upset you. I just wanted you to relax so we could enjoy our evening."

"Those men had nothing to do with my mood," Duke insisted, Anna could hear the anger in his voice.

"So you aren't ready to talk then. I'm going back inside."

As she started to walk away Duke grabbed her arm. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well, I'm done talking to you! I will not stand here and let you talk down to me."

"The people that come into my club are none of your business. You'd do well to remember that!"

"I can think of one person that won't be coming into your club." Anna pulled her arm free then went inside. Felicia could tell it hadn't gone well as soon as Anna walked back in. "Let's get back to the office."

"Don't you want to make sure Duke has left before we leave?" Felicia asked.

"Even if he's out there I have nothing else to say to him."

They walked out together, Duke was gone so there wasn't another scene. When they got to the office Anna walked straight into hers and closed the door. Felicia shook her head as she sat down at her desk, she didn't like seeing Anna go through all of this. Was all this fighting actually getting them any closer to getting back together? Felicia started going through the mail when Robert came out of his office, "Oh good you're back. Is Anna in her office?"

"She is but she might want to be alone."

It didn't take Robert long to understand, "Duke?"

"Yeah, he was at Kelly's and asked to talk to her. When she came back inside she was very upset. Anna didn't say a thing on the way back here."

"Thanks, Felicia." Robert turned and walked into Anna's office without knocking, Anna was standing looking out her window. Without a word he walked over to her and put his arms around her. For several minutes they stood like that looking out her window not saying anything. Anna had leaned into him more but that was it. When she turned in his arms and put her head and one hand on his chest, the other hand she slid behind him. Robert asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. I think he wanted to apologize but right away we were right back to the fight from the other night. I wanted no part of it so I left."

"I don't like seeing you this upset Anna."

"I know, at least you know how to make it better."

Robert kissed the top of her head, "I try."

Anna knew they were treading very dangerous waters here. Things were happening between them, things she liked but knew she should stop. Still in his arms, she knew today he was just comforting her but a single kiss would change that. Anna also knew a part of her really wanted to kiss him. "I think we should get back to work," Anna suggested.

"Alright," Robert touched the side of her face and she looked up at him. When their eyes met Robert longed to kiss her. He stroked her cheek with his thumb then smiled, "Hold that thought until later."

She smiled, had he just promised her a goodnight kiss? "Until later." Robert turned and went back into his office. Anna watched him walk away, she was in a much better mood now and she knew it was thanks to Robert.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anna sat in her office thinking. There was no way of getting around what was happening between her and Robert. The goodnight kisses that some nights were more than just a quick kiss. Anna thought she should feel bad about leading Robert on but she didn't. She also didn't think she was really leading him on, these things were just happening and Anna didn't really want any of it to stop. She got up to go talk to Robert, knocked and walked in when he called out. "Hey about tonight are you sure you want to do the stakeout alone?"

He'd better, Robert thought or they might not be watching what they're there for. "Yeah, I can handle tonight on my own. You aren't doubting my skills are you?"

Anna smiled, "No nothing like that, I just know tonight could break this case for us." That was part of the reason she wanted to go along tonight.

Robert got up and walked over to the other desk, "I've enjoyed the extra time we've been spending together. I'll miss having a reason to take you out in the evening."

Anna had followed him and was now right behind him. "It wouldn't hurt to ask me out once in a while." Robert turned, he hadn't expected her to be right there. "I've like our evenings together as well."

Robert tilted his head slightly, studying her face to see if he was hearing what he thought he was, "Anna."

She reached up and touched his face gently. Anna tilted her chin up and smiled then Robert put his arm around her as her hand slid behind his head to bring his head down so she could kiss him. It was soft and sweet at first then the kiss grew, still tender but there was so much longing in it. Anna stepped back and smiled. "I should get back to work." Robert smiled as he watched her leave his office.

...

Robert had been at a meeting with Edward. He and Anna had identified the two men that were corporate spies and had the evidence to prove it so Robert had presented Edward with all the proof they had found. When Robert got back he went into Anna's office, she was pouring herself some coffee. Robert smiled and leaned on the corner of her desk to wait. Anna offered him a cup but he passed. She put her own cup down and turned toward him, "So how did it go?"

"Splendid! Edward was very pleased with how we conducted our investigation. He feels no one knew one was even going on. He also said he would use us again in the future," he finished with a half smile.

"That's great. This little business that started as a cover has become a great new beginning for me," she smiled at him, "and you."

Robert stood up, "It has, good work partner." Anna reached out and grabbed his tie, Robert stopped and looked into her eyes as she pulled slightly on his tie, then kissed him. They both smiled then Robert went back to his office. He wasn't really sure what was going on between him and Anna, only that there was definitely something going on and he was enjoying it.

Anna left the office in a great mood, they had provided Edward with what he needed to prove his case against Fisher International. Their firm is doing great, Anna decides to go for a walk, she could use a little time away from the office. Robert was there and she needed to think about what she was doing, the kissing, the flirting, it was fun. There was no pressure for more even though she knew they could easily take it further.

She smiled thinking about the night in the kitchen, that had been three weeks ago. A part of her was happy nothing like that had happened again, while another part wondered why it hadn't. Since then there had been a lot of kissing, she liked the kissing.

Anna sighed as she walked on, what about Duke she thought, aren't they trying to work things out? She knew she still had feelings for him but they had so many problems as well. Was he still involve with the mob? Anna was sure he was. Could she trust him? It was hard when she was convinced he was keeping things from her. His jealousy, well there was a reason for that now but she hoped he didn't know that. She walked a little longer trying to clear her head but it wasn't helping so she went back to the office.

...

Robert had stayed out most of the evening he had wanted to talk to Anna but he wanted to be alone with her and not at the office. If he stayed out long enough he might get lucky and Anna would be the only one awake. When he got to the house it was dark inside, everyone must be in bed. Robert walked into the living room and he realized he'd been wrong. Anna was sitting in the dark, but it looked like she might have drifted off. He smiled and sat down beside her then whispered, "You're on my bed."

"I'm not going to bed with you," she answered sleepily.

Robert watched her to see if she was waking up, he didn't think she was. "Do you want a goodnight kiss?"

"I like kissing you."

Robert smiled, "Anna, time to wake up Luv," he said a little louder.

She opened her eyes, after a moment she said, "Where were you? I was hoping to talk to you." Anna yawned and stretched.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, but I guess I stayed out too long." Robert sat back and slid a little closer to Anna.

Anna leaned against him so he put his arm around her. "Robert I don't know what's going on, but I know I don't want it to stop."

"I know what you're dealing with and that you have a lot to consider. I have one question. Did you really mean it when you said I should ask you out sometime?"

Anna thought for a moment, "Yes, you want that right?"

"I do," he said and stroked her cheek. "No pressure, let's just see what happens."

"Alright." Anna looked up at him, "There is still one other part of this to be considered. What if I pick Duke?"

"No pressure remember. I had to get used to the idea of you being with someone else. If that's what happens then at least we can say we gave us a shot."

"Is that what we're doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I hope so."

"Robert thank you for understanding. I think we should call it a night."

"Maybe we should. I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

Robert leaned down and met her lips, he kissed her softly at first. When her lips parted Robert moaned as he claimed her mouth with his. When their lips parted Anna held Robert tight, "Goodnight."

She got up and turned to walk away but Robert was still holding her hand. She looked back at him, "Goodnight Luv." She smiled again and he let go of her hand, then she turned and went to bed.

...

Anna lay in bed awake, she's been awake for a while but wasn't ready to get out of bed. Last night she and Robert had talked. Neither of them would put a name to what was going on only that they didn't want it to stop. She could hear people moving around starting their day, Anna got up and put on her robe. She found Robin and Filomena in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiled, "Good morning. Is your father still sleeping?"

"No, I told him to wait in the living room until we're done making your breakfast. You go wait with him too, OK mommy."

"Can I get coffee first?"

Robin smiled, she had flour across her nose, "Yes, daddy will want some too."

"Oh alright," Anna smiled back at her then got two cups of coffee and left the kitchen. "I've been sent to wait with you," Anna said as she entered the living room. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he smiled as she sat down beside him. "I should have left the blankets out longer, we could have cuddled while we waited."

"I'm sure cuddling is all you have in mind."

"It would be a good place to start." He leaned towards her, "I'm glad we talked last night."

"We didn't really figure anything out."

Robert moved even closer then whispered, "We agreed to see if anything comes from what's been happening, We like the kissing and aren't totally opposed to the possibility of more happening and we acknowledged that there is still a third party that could affect what happens between us. I'd say that's a lot."

"We still don't have any answers," she said as he started stroking her cheek.

"The answers will come. Now while we're still alone come here."

Anna smiled and glanced over her shoulder before putting her arms around her neck. Robert put his arms around her then they kissed tenderly. It turned playful, Robert kissing down her neck as he started tickling her. He found her lips again and Anna stopped giggling. There was a little more passion this time but soon he started tickling her again. "I love hearing you laugh," he whispered in her ear. He didn't want to get carried away, he knew Anna wasn't ready to take this much further than this for now.

Anna was still giggling, she leaned back pulling Robert down with her. "You've always been able to make me laugh." Her arms were still around his neck holding them close together.

When Robert adjusted how he was laying Anna moved her leg so he was flat against her. As much as he knew they had to wait, being this close, in this position, it was getting harder to keep that straight in his head. "We aren't alone," he whispered as he kissed along her jawline.

Anna glanced toward the kitchen door again, she could hear Robin laughing. "Kiss me once more." Robert didn't question her he kissed her passionately.

"I hate it but I think we should sit up and maybe drink that coffee you brought us." Anna agreed and they sat up and picked up their cups then smile at each other. "So what are your plans today?"

"I have to take Robin shopping. I never really got a chance before school started."

"Kids clothing shopping, are dads allowed to come?"

"If they want to," she answered with a smile. "It'll be a lot of waiting while Robin tries things on."

"Would I be waiting with you?"

"Yes," as she answered there was a knock at the door. Robert went to answer since he was dressed.

"Duke, what brings you here this morning?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I'm here to talk to Anna."

"Alright," Robert stepped aside. "We're just waiting for breakfast." When the two men came into the living room a brief look of surprise appeared on Anna's face. She glanced at Robert who was just behind Duke and he nodded slightly then said, "I'll go check on how breakfast is coming." He turned and left them alone.

"Daddy, I said I'd come get you when it was ready," Robin said when she saw him.

"I know, Uncle Duke just got here so I'm letting them talk."

Filomena touched his arm and he looked at her, "She has a lot of thinking to do Roberto. Give her the time she needs," she said so only he would hear.

Robert kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Can't get anything past you," he said with a smile.

"I hear the sweet things you both say. I see the looks," she glanced at Robin first then added, "the kissing."

Robert put his arm around her, "Oh you little sneak," they smiled at each other. Then he asked louder, "Can I help do anything in here?"

"You can set the table daddy."

Back in the living room, "Good morning, how are you?" Duke asked. They were hardly talking to each other at the moment, that meant not fighting but he knew it could be a lot better, especially after that latest fight they'd had.

"Morning, I'm fine. It's good to see you." Anna was trying to appear calm while inside she was freaking out. Just minutes ago she and Robert were kissing and cuddling and now Duke's here.

"I heard you and Robert wrapped up the case for ELQ."

"Yes, Robert delivered our findings yesterday and Edward couldn't be happier."

"So does that mean you'll have more free time?"

"We still have a few cases we're working on but nothing as demanding as the ELQ case was." She knew he was actually asking about her having time for him.

"Do you have plans today?"

"Yes, I've been so busy at work I haven't taken Robin clothing shopping yet and school started weeks ago."

"I could come with you, I don't have to be at the club until later."

"Actually Robert is coming with us. This is the first time he's been around to go with us, you're welcome to come too." Even as she made the offer in her head she was pleading for him to say no.

"Why don't you send the two of them shopping, then we could spend the day together?"

Anna smiled imagining what Robert might buy their daughter. "As much as I'd like that I really need to go with them. Dinner tonight?"

Duke took her smile as a positive sign. "It's going to be very busy at the club tonight. I wouldn't be able to give you the attention you deserve. Tomorrow night, I'll take you to The Grill, no working."

"That sounds wonderful," she said with a smile.

Duke moved closer to her, "I'm looking forward to having time together with you again."

"We haven't seen much of each other lately."

"No we haven't and I want to fix that." He touched her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Mommy breakfast is ready. Uncle Duke, are you staying? I had daddy set a place for you," Robin said as she bounced into the room interrupting them before Duke could kiss Anna.

"Oh hello little one. I think breakfast with you is the perfect way to start my day."

Robin took his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen, "Uncle Duke is staying," she called out as they entered the kitchen.

Anna picked up hers and Robert's coffee cups. This should be an interesting meal she thought as she went to join the others. She went and refilled their cups then walked to the table. "Here you are," she touched Robert's shoulder as she passed him his cup.

"Thanks, Luv," Robert said as he took the cup. Robert was sitting between Robin and Filomena, Anna sat across from him beside Duke. While they ate Robin talked about school and how happy she was to see all her friends again. Robert tried to ignore Duke touching Anna's hand or back. He knew this couldn't be easy for Anna and didn't want to make it any worse. When she was done eating Anna quickly excused herself to get ready for the day.

Duke turned to Robin, "I hear you are spending the day shopping, can you spare a little time for me before you go?"

Robin smiled, "Sure, I'll show you some of the things I got this summer on my trips."

"I'd like that." Robin took his hand and again lead him out of the room.

Robert watched them leave then picked up his cup but just held it. He knew that Duke could easily be a permanent part of his life. If he and Anna stay together Duke could end up being Robin's stepfather. Robert had to remind himself of that. There was no guaranty of a future for him and Anna.

Filomena watched Robert as she cleaned the table then she sat beside him again, they sat together for a few minutes in silence. "I know she needs time to think, just like I know she has feelings for both of us. I also know if it's him I have to get used to him being a part of their life. Knowing all that doesn't make any of this easier."

Filomena gave him a knowing smile, "You're upset that Anna shares her time, but tell me. Shouldn't Duke be upset? Does he know what was happening before he arrived?"

Robert looked at her, "What was happening?" he asked with a smile.

She patted his arm, "Roberto I see it on both your faces, Duke interrupted something."

"Something?" he teased. Then he remembered the evening after they'd taken Robin to the zoo. "Like something I think you might have walked in on."

"Seeing you and Anna kiss it makes me happy but confused. Anna, she's with Duke but they fight. You and Anna there is so much love."

"You're not the only one that's confused. That night we got carried away talking about what could have been. It started out playful but it was," Robert paused, "interrupted," then he smiled.

"Roberto I would be so happy for you and Anna but promise me you won't come between her and Duke unless you really want her back."

"When I first came back I had accepted that they were together. I even tried to help Duke get Anna back, things changed though. If Anna and I do get back together I will do everything I can to make sure we stay together this time."

Filomena smiled, she knew he was telling the truth. "Good, good. I don't want Anna hurt, remember that," she warned.

Robert put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, it felt a little like he had just been given permission to date her daughter. "I don't want either of us to go through that kind of pain again."

She put her hands on his cheeks, "You are a good man Roberto." Then she got up and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Robert knew he had some thinking to do now as well. When he left the kitchen only Anna and Robin were there waiting for him. "Is it just us going shopping?"

"Uncle Duke said he was busy today so he left."

"Oh, I see. Well let's get going, I'll take you both for pizza at Dino's when we're all done. What do you think?"

Robin's eyes lit up, "Deal, let's go."

...

When Duke left he was no closer to knowing where he stood with Anna. They had talked about the fight they had gotten into. He had explained he'd been upset because the men were Victor Jerome's enemy and had been threatening him thinking they could get to Victor that way. It wasn't completely true but telling her that much had made it so at least they had started talking again.

Now he knows Anna will have more time for him. He understands they still have a lot to deal with and now they might finally have the time to start working on that. He had only talked to Anna for a little while alone but he still felt it had been the right thing to go and talk to her. Even if they only talk a little at a time, he knew they had to start somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna had a few interesting days Duke did take her to The Grill on Sunday, they talked and she felt like he was trying to open up more. They didn't talk about the fight they'd had, they mostly stuck to topics that were safe, ones that wouldn't lead to arguments. She had a nice time and was in a good mood when she got home but it felt more like a dinner with a friend than a date. Anna didn't feel like they had worked on their relationship at all but at the same time, a few dates without any fights might be just what they need.

When she got back to the house Filomena told her Roberto was at the office, after he and Robin had come home and he tucked her in he had said he had some work to do. Anna thought it had more to do with the fact she had gone out with Duke tonight than him actually having work to do. The day before they'd had a great time taking Robin shopping, they laughed so much while they were waiting. There was flirting but no touching no kissing other then what had happened in the morning. At the end of the night, he did give her a good night kiss. Anna was glad Robert seemed to understand that she wasn't ready for anything else.

...

After their date, Duke had called Anna a few times but they had not seen each other since. She knew he was really trying to make up for his behaviour. That he knew he had been completely out of line and a total jerk when he'd started their last fight. Robert was trying too, he seemed to find ways for him and Anna to have a little time together just the two of them away from the house and office.

One afternoon Robert entered Anna office and told her it was so nice out that he was taking her for Italian icees down on the docks. They talked as they walked there, nothing about work this was their time together. Once they had their icees they moved closer to the water, they were standing by some large crate partly hiding them from passer-byes. "I think you should walk into my office a few more times this afternoon," Robert told her with a little grin.

"I should just walk into your office?"

"Well, you'd have to walk back out as well. As long as I get to watch you go, this skirt shows off your assets very nicely."

Anna smiled, "Oh really, you like?" then she turned slowly in front of him.

"I like very much, I just wish I could touch," he said a little quieter.

Anna had noticed Robert wouldn't flirt at work, not really, not like when they were alone. She stepped a little closer, "I think I'll be wearing this skirt more often."

He grinned, "You little minx." They turned and watched the boats out on the water, talking a little more still flirting and laughing. When Anna icees started to melt and drip on her hand Robert smiled, "I remember helping you clean up after having some of that drip in a much more personal spot."

Anna smiled thinking back. After Robert had gotten rid of the first few drops from her cleavage he had let more drops fall that he also cleaned up with his mouth. "It's a little too public here for that kind of assistance," Anna said with a sexy little grin. Anna knew she wanted to be with Robert again even if they weren't ready for that step it was fun thinking about it. When she looked into his eyes she knew he was thinking about the same things she was. Then he glanced up and cursed under his breath, the sexy look in his eye was gone and he looked very serious suddenly. Anna felt like she knew why even before she turned.

"Hello Anna, Robert." Duke came over and gave Anna a quick kiss. "It's a lovely afternoon for a little walk."

"Yes, it is. We thought it was too nice to sit in the office all afternoon," Robert said trying to sound casual. Anna looked right at him, her eyes telling him she was so sorry. "We both have a weakness for these and the little cart over here has best Italian icees in Port Charles."

"Anna I'm so glad I bumped into you. I'd like to take you out for dinner tonight," Duke offered.

"Excuse me," Robert said then walked away. Anna watched him walk away, she wanted to go after him but knew she had to stay and talk to Duke.

"I knew Robin liked those, I didn't know you did as well," Duke noted.

"Um yeah, I did live in Italy for some time, pregnancy cravings. I ate a lot of these while I was there."

"Oh right of course. So about this evening, will you join me for dinner?"

Should she say yes, should she go talk to Robert? They were taking baby steps and she knew Duke had just interrupted their little date. "I'm sorry Duke I have plans tonight already."

"Oh that's alright I know it was short notice what about tomorrow? I'll be busy on Thursday and Friday."

"Yes tomorrow works, I don't have any plans." They talked for a little longer then parted ways. As Anna walked back to the office she couldn't help but think about how odd it had been when Duke walked over and kissed her. Moments before all she had wanted to do was throw her arms around Robert's neck and kiss him passionately. Then the wrong guy had kissed her. Anna walked into the office and saw Felicia at her desk, "Hi, almost done for the day?"

"Yeah just finishing this up, once it's filed I'm done for the day," Felicia told her with a smile.

"Is Robert in his office?"

"No, Sean was here when he got back and they left together, Robert said he wouldn't be back today."

"Oh alright, thanks." Anna went into her office. There were a few things she had to finish, then she wanted to talk to Robert. Today was his day with her, she smiled when that thought crossed her mind, but that was what she felt. She was giving them a chance to see what could happen to do that she knew they needed to spend time together. When she was done she went home, hopefully, Robert would be there before too long and they could pick up the conversation they'd been having Anna thought with a smile.

After she had tucked Robin in she told Filomena she had to go out for a while. Robert had left with Sean so he might know where Robert is. Sean answered the door when she got to his penthouse, "Well hello Anna what can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me where Robert is."

"Is he in trouble? If you're here to kick his butt do I get to watch?"

"No he's not in trouble, we have a conversation to finish and it shouldn't wait."

Sean thought it must be important, but he couldn't tell if Anna was mad at Robert or just really did need to talk to him, "He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Anna turned and walked off. Sean watched her walk away with determination. If she was mad at Robert he could be in a lot of trouble right now. Better him than me Sean thought with a smile.

Robert was leaning on the counter with a beer in his hand when Anna walked in. "I wasn't done talking to you."

Robert looked up surprised to see her, "I thought you'd have plans tonight."

"No, and the guy I wanted to see tonight vanished."

"Lavery seemed like he wanted to spend time with you."

"I told him I was busy tonight."

"Oh," he put down the beer bottle.

"I've needed to do something for hours but I couldn't."

"What's that?"

Anna stepped a little closer, "I need to correct something that happened earlier, something that was very wrong." Anna looked him in the eyes, then stepped even closer. Her hand slid up his chest, "I wanted you to kiss me not him."

"I was thinking about a lot more than just kissing." Robert bent closer to her lips.

"So was I." Anna's hands slid over his shoulders and behind his neck. There was intents passion when their lips met, desire raged through them both. Robert pushed her backward until they were against the wall hitting it with a bang, pressing his body against her.

Anna pushed him back, "I want your hands on me." Robert's hand slid down and grabbed her ass. They bumped into the counter and knocked over a couple of bottles as Anna moaned with pleasure.

"Hey is everything alright in there?" Sean yelled from the other room.

Anna's hands stopped, she had already undone half the buttons on his shirt. They stopped kissing, "Yeah, we're fine," Robert called to Sean then put his forehead against Anna's. He looked down at their clothing, her blouse was untucked and her skirt was pulled up. His shirt was undone and her hand was still on his bare chest. He took a few slow breathes, "Good thing he didn't come in to check on us."

Anna laughed, "I think he thought I was mad at you, he would have gotten quite the eye full." They both started laughing then Anna started buttoning his shirt. "Can I interest you in a walk down by the waterfront. We could find a little place where we can be alone. I want your arms around me while we watch the water."

"I like the sound of that." They finished straightening their clothes. Robert picked up the bottles and wiped up the spilt beer. Robert looked at Anna with a mischievous grin, "I'm glad some things haven't changed."

Anna smiled back at him then leaned in and whispered, "Your touch has always driven me wild."

Robert gave her a quick little kiss, "We should go prove to Sean that you weren't in here beating on me."

"One more thing. I want tonight to be about us because I do have plans tomorrow evening."

Robert knew she meant plans with Duke, "Alright. Are you going to tell him about us?"

They turned so they were both leaning on the counter, Anna leaned against Robert. "I know I should. That I owe him honesty if I expect it from him but," Anna put her head down and her hand over her face.

"The fighting this would cause," he said knowingly.

"I have to tell him, I know I do but I can't, not yet."

"That's your choice Luv. Now let's get out of here, apparently, I've already wasted a lot of our evening."

Anna smiled and they went to talk to Sean briefly. After Robert and Anna left they went down to the docks they walked for a while until they found a secluded place to watch the water. They only held each other while they talked, both knowing they couldn't let themselves get carried away again. Once they were back at Anna's Robert kissed her goodnight then they went to bed.

...

Duke got to Anna's to pick her up a little early, Filomena answered the door. "Hello Duke, Anna will be out soon."

"Alright. Is Robin here?"

"No, she and Roberto went to a movie."

Duke realized they had been out the last time he'd had a date with Anna as well. He didn't mind not seeing Robert but would have liked seeing Robin. He walked into the living room to wait. When Anna came into the room, he smiled and handed her the flowers he had brought her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Duke leaned in to kiss her and Anna turned her head ever so slightly as he did, so he kissed the side of her mouth. "These are beautiful, I should put them in water."

"I'm sure Filomena would do that for you."

Anna turned and Filomena was already walking towards her. "You go enjoy your evening, I'll take care of these for you." She smiled at Anna as she took the flowers, something in Anna's eyes told the older woman that she wasn't exactly looking forward to this evening. Living with them she understood why Roberto didn't like being here when Duke came to take her out on dates. The look she just saw in Anna's eyes made her think she was almost ready to make a decision and Filomena didn't think Duke was going to be happy about her decision.

Duke and Anna had another nice evening, the dinner was great they talked but again not about anything important. Anna knew they were both trying much too hard not to start an argument. It shouldn't be like this, they should be able to talk freely, openly but they couldn't. They were both keeping things from the other. Again when their night ended Anna felt like it was a night out with a friend, not the man she was dating, or trying to make a relationship work with. Whatever it is they were doing. She wasn't even sure what that was any longer.

As she got into bed she thought about the two men now pursuing her. There was so much wrong between her and Duke right now, they might be able to get past their problems, but would he forgive what she had been doing with Robert? Could he ever free himself from the hold the mob had on his life? There were so many questions that she didn't know if they would ever have answers for.

Robert on the other hand, they clearly had a connection. What worried her was what if they didn't last, what if this was just the physical attraction they share for each other and want to act on? Could they have a future together? This wasn't the first night these questions had run through Anna's mind while she tried to fall asleep. She rolled over and tried to clear her mind so she could sleep, eventually, she drifted off.

...

"Anna would you care to join me for a walk, we could go down to the docks?"

Anna looked up from her work then checked the time, it was time to call it a day. "A nice walk sounds like a great idea."

They were working on different cases at the moment so as they walked they told each other about their cases. It had been a little over two weeks since they had agreed to see what might happen between them and Robert was trying to make sure they got a little time together every day, just the two of them.

Duke was out behind his club, he was talking to the delivery driver when he saw Anna and Robert walk by. He watched them for a moment they were talking and laughing. He looked at the driver and told him to get Angel to sign for the delivery when he was done then walked off in the direction Anna and Robert had gone.

When he saw them again they were standing looking out at the water. They were still talking but he couldn't hear them. Seeing them together annoyed him, not just because they were together but because since their last big fight it hadn't been the same between him and Anna. They went out, they spent time together but something had changed, he knew it had and he wasn't sure he could fix it. He thought about going over to them but knew he should be getting back to the club. Duke started to turn to head back just as he heard Anna laugh. He looked back, they were walking away still laughing. He saw Anna take Robert's arm as they walked away, would it ever be like that for them again? Just easy, enjoying each other's company? He watched them walk away then turned and went back to his club. He'd call her later, he thought as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robert knew his latest case was going to mean a lot of evening surveillance. That also meant he wouldn't be seeing Anna that much. This would be the third night he was working so he thought it would be nice to send her some flowers.

It was shortly after Anna got home from the office that the delivery came. Anna happily signed for them, twelve long stem red roses, she found the card and it made her smile. 'Anna I think about you more than I should. About stroking your hair, touching your skin, kissing your lips and so much more. The other man.'

"Those are pretty mommy. Did Uncle Duke send them to you?"

"No sweety, it doesn't actually say who they're from, but they are very pretty. I need to put them in water." Then Anna turned and walked into the kitchen. She hadn't expected Robert to send her flowers. Anna reread the card once the flowers were in some water. She thought about him as well, ever since they had agreed to see what could happen if they gave them a chance he'd been on her mind a lot. Anna got lost in her thoughts, thinking about him, then it hit her she had to get ready she had plans with Duke tonight.

...

When Anna got to his club Duke greeted her with a kiss then took her to their table. There was a couple sitting there already. Duke introduced them as Marty and June Collins, Anna had never seen them before. Duke said Marty was a contractor from New York and that he might be hiring him for an upcoming project. The men talked business leaving Anna to talk to June. She had wanted to talk to Duke about recent changes she needed him to be aware of. Anna didn't know if she could come right out and say things were happening between her and Robert but thought Duke should know there was someone else she was interested in.

As the evening went on it became clear this was a business dinner and she was there just so June had someone to talk to. Anna played the part all evening, she was pleasant and June seemed to be having a nice time. When Duke asked Anna to dance she thought she should try talking to him. "Are you having a good time?" Duke asked.

"It's been a nice evening, June seems very nice."

"That's good. I'm happy you're here tonight."

"I was hoping we'd have a chance to talk."

"We're talking now."

OK, she thought they'll have this conversation right here. "Duke I feel like things are changing for me."

"Are these good changes?"

"Well, that really depends on the point of view. Things are happening in my life that I didn't think would happen. If I were to see these things through then I will be on a very different path then I was even two months ago."

"Is this something that could make you happy?" Duke asked. This sounded positive but he got the feeling it didn't include him.

"It could, I think it would."

"Why do I get the feeling it won't make me happy?"

"Oh Duke, all I would hope is you'd be happy for me but I know that this would change everything between us."

"Are you saying you want to break up?"

"I'm saying I'm confused. That I need to make some choices and that there is a chance one of those choices will be to walk away from this."

"I still have a chance, then right? I haven't lost you already have I?"

"I'm not ready to make my choice yet, I'm not here to end this."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I have an opportunity to pursue a second chance," the song ended as she was trying to explain. Marty and June came over as the next song began and asked to swap dance partners for this song.

Duke watched Anna and Marty and chatted with June as they all danced. He wasn't sure he liked what Anna had just told him. She wasn't ready to give up on them but it sounded like she would leave him if she decides to pursue this new opportunity. Had she been offered a position on the police force again? Would she give up the PI firm to go back? Had she met someone new? Had someone from her past made her want to try again? Could this be Scorpio interfering with them? Duke now hated that he had to entertain Marty tonight, there was no chance he and Anna would get to talk more about this tonight.

As the evening went on Duke decided it was best to think about what Anna had told him before talking about it more with her. She was letting him know she wasn't happy and that things needed to change. Maybe she was letting him know things had to change or he would lose her for good and felt he needed the push of thinking he could lose her to make it happen.

When Duke was alone in his apartment after the club was closed he sat thinking, replaying Anna's words in his head. She hadn't come right out and told him what was going on, there hadn't been time for her to. Duke still couldn't figure out if Anna just wasn't happy and looking to shake him up or if she really was thinking about ending things with him. After some long thought, Duke decided he needed to turn up the romance. Whatever was going on Anna wasn't ready to walk away, not yet anyway and he knew he had to make her see that he still loves her and that they belong together.

When Anna got home she just wanted to relax. Tonight hadn't gone as she hoped but at least she had gotten to tell Duke that things could change between them. She had known if she told Duke it was a chance to be with Robert again that was changing things between them they would have gotten into a massive argument. Anna knows she was still keeping things from him but felt like she had to or all they would do was fight. She decided a nice hot bath was a most before bed. Anna walked into the kitchen to get a drink first and saw the roses from Robert. He had told her there would be no pressure but he was making sure she knew what he wanted. Even if it was only ten minutes Robert was making sure they got time alone together. Now he was sending her flowers, Anna stopped and smelled them. She got her drink then left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

...

Anna was sitting at her desk when Felicia came in, "A package came for you."

Anna looked up to see Felicia standing there with a small package in her hand. "Well let's see what it is," she said as Felicia handed it to her.

"There's a card," Felicia told her with a smile.

Anna smiled too, "I see that." She opened the card 'I love to see you smile and I love to hear you laugh. Anna all I want is for you to be happy. The other man.' Anna smiled and put the card in her desk drawer then opened the package. It was an assortment of teas that just happened to be her favourites.

"I was not expecting tea, who sent it? Was it Duke?"

"No it wasn't Duke, he's more of the flowers and candies kind of guy."

"So who was it from?" Felicia asked with a mischievous smile.

"There was no name on the card."

"Oh, a secret admirer. I wonder who it is." Felicia said as she sat down across from Anna. "Flowers would be more romantic or a box of chocolates. I wonder why they sent tea?"

"The card just said they hoped I enjoyed it. It's most likely from a satisfied client."

"I guess you could be right but a secret admirer would be more fun though." Felicia couldn't help but wonder why Anna had put the card away so quickly.

"I don't think I need a secret admirer," Anna said with a smile.

"How are things going with Duke?"

"I don't know," Anna admitted. "We went out last night it was nice but,"

"But what?"

"So much has happened, I don't know if we'll ever have what we once had. I know he's still involved with the mob. I don't think he trusts me either. To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I want it to work out."

"See a secret admirer would be the perfect distraction," Felicia said hoping to cheer up her friend.

Oh her secret admirer definitely had her distracted Anna thought. "Let's get out of here, we'll call it a day and go down to Kelly's," Anna suggested.

"You're the boss. While we're there we can try to figure out who your admirer is. Maybe you see him all the time but he's too shy to hello."

"Now you're just being silly," Anna told her with a big smile. Felicia laughed and they left the office together.

...

"It was late when Robert got back to the house. Since everyone was in bed he went and looked in on Robin. She was fast asleep so he stood in the doorway watching her for a few minutes. "Were you waiting up?" he asked without turning.

Anna leaned on his side, "No, just couldn't sleep."

"She is beautiful." They stood watching Robin a little longer then went to the living room together. When they sat down Robert asked, "What's keeping you up?"

"There's just a lot on my mind. Thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome."

"Do you really think of yourself as the other man?"

"Not really, I thought if I put my name on the cards and someone else saw what I wrote it would cause you problems."

"Felicia was standing right there when I opened the card. She now wants to believe I have a secret admirer."

"It's no secret I admire you," Robert reached up and touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Anna leaned toward him as he stroked her hair.

"Didn't you mention kissing?"

"I did," Robert looked into her eyes then kissed her tenderly.

"I think about you too."

Robert undid her dressing gown revealing a silky nightgown underneath. He kissed her passionately as his hands slid around her waist. Their hands moved over each others body as the kissing continued. They needed to touch but other than her robe neither of them tried to remove any clothing.

When Robert finally sat back, he looked Anna in the eyes, "We'd better stop. I want to do so much more but I know we have to wait."

"Would it be too much to ask you to hold me for a little while?" Robert put his arms around her and pulled her close again. Anna put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. After she was asleep Robert carried her to bed, she must have been exhausted, she hardly moved when he picked her up. When he laid her down on her bed. He covered her with her blanket then kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

When Anna woke up she smiled looking around her room. She vaguely remembered Robert tucking her into bed. When she went to the kitchen Robin and Filomena were already there, "Good morning."

"Good morning mommy. Your breakfast is almost ready," Robin told her with a big smile.

Anna went and sat down to wait, she smiled watching Robin help Filomena. When they were finished cooking Robin brought over Anna's plate. She sat down when Filomena put a plate down in front of her. "How much longer is daddy going to be working at night?"

"Hopefully not much longer."

"OK, today I get to see him when he gets up but I like seeing him before I go to bed too."

"Well, I know for a fact he looks in on you when he gets home, he watches you sleep. I think he misses seeing you before bed too."

"I'm going to make sure to spend time with him when he wakes up today."

"He'll like that," Anna said then they both started eating.

Robin tried to be quiet until Robert woke up. When she heard him moving around she rushed into the living room and hugged him, "Good morning daddy."

Robert put his arms around her with a big smile, "Good morning sweetheart." He sat back and pulled her up onto his lap. "This is a great way to start my day. No school today?"

"Nope, so can I stay with you until you have to go to work?"

"I day with my little girl, of course, I want that. What should we do?"

"First you should come have something to eat." Robin got off his lap then took his hand to drag him into the kitchen. "Mommy already had to go to work," she told him as Robert started eating. Then she told him about dance glass starting again. He was almost done eating when she brought up the flowers Anna had gotten. "Did you see the roses? I don't know who sent them but it wasn't Uncle Duke."

"Really?"

"I don't think he'd like it if he knew someone else sent mommy flowers."

"He might not. Was mommy happy when she got them?"

"She had a big smile on her face when she read the card."

"Well that's good she needs more things that make her smile."

"Mommy is so pretty when she smiles."

"Yes, she is. She has a beautiful smile. So what are we going to do today?"

"I just want to spend time with you before you have to go to work."

"You don't like that I haven't been here much lately do you?"

"No," Robin admitted with a bit of a pout.

"Well, hopefully, I won't be working so late much longer." Robin's face lit up when he said that. "I need to go talk to Uncle Sean so how about a visit with your godfather."

"That sounds great, maybe you should get dressed first daddy," she told him with a laugh.

"I shouldn't go out in my pajamas?"

"You're just being silly."

"Am I?" he said with a smile. "Why don't you go tell Filomena you're coming with me while I get dressed?" Robin agreed then they both left the kitchen.

...

Robert took Robin to the office after they'd seen Sean. "Hi Felicia," Robin said as they walked in.

"Well hello, Robin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the day with daddy."

"She is, I need to talk to Anna about a case so here we are."

"Does that mean I get to spend time with this little cutie?"

"I can help you answer the phone, or whatever you need," Robin offered.

"Robin I shouldn't be long. After this we'll go to Kelly's then it'll be about time to get you home," Robert said then turned and knocked on Anna's door before walking in. "Hey, partner do you have a few minutes?"

"I do, is this about the Johnson cases?"

"Yeah, I think I'm wasting my time watching for Cabet outside of that club. Have you found out anything useful?" Anna picked up a file and handed it to him. "What's this?" Robert started reading the papers.

"I found that this morning. I think we were given the wrong information according to that. If I'm right and you go to that address you should at least see Cabet tonight. Maybe even get the proof Johnson is looking for."

"This is perfect Annie, I could kiss you."

Anna smiled, "Save that for later."

Robert flashed her a quick smile, "Robin and I are heading to Kelly's, then I'm going to take her home."

"Is she here? She told me she wanted to spend time with you today."

"We've been hanging out together since I woke up. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Did you tuck me in or was I dreaming?"

"You fell asleep in my arms. So I carried you to bed and tucked you in."

She smiled, "So not a dream. I'm about done for the day, why don't I join you and we can all go to Kelly's together?"

"I know I'd like that, I don't think Robin will mind either." Anna got up and walked around her desk as Robert walked toward the door, then he turned to look at her, quietly he asked, "How long do I have to wait for this kiss? If you're sleeping tonight should I just crawl into bed with you?"

Anna looked up at him then saw that mischievous little grin of his. "You are so bad!"

"When I'm done with this Johnson case I want to take you out for dinner at a little out of the way place, a real date."

"I'd like that." Anna put her hand on his chest then whispered, "I want your arms around me." Robert's hands moved to her waist as she moved a little closer, "I want you to kiss me," she said with a smile. Before either of them moved there was a knock on the door. They lowered their hands then Robert turned and opened the door, they both saw him at the same time, "Duke, it's good to see you."

Duke just ignores Robert's greeting, "Hello Anna, I came to ask you out to dinner tonight. Are you free?"

She looked at Robert, "Um you have everything you need for tonight right?"

Robert tried to hide his annoyance, "Yeah all here in the file." She could see the disappointment on his face. "I guess we'll be going then." Robert turned and walked out of her office.

When Anna saw Robin she looked at Duke and said, "Excuse me, I just want to say hi before Robin leaves," then she followed Robert out of her office. "Hi sweet, are you having fun with your father today?"

"I am." Robin told her some of what they had done, then asked if Anna wanted to join them at Kelly's.

"I have to talk to Uncle Duke, otherwise I would be there for sure. Next time I promise." She glanced up at Robert he was already standing by the door, not looking at her.

"Alright see you later." Robin gave Anna a hug then turned and left with Robert.

Anna went back into her office where Duke was waiting. "Sorry about that."

"Did I interrupt something?" Duke asked he couldn't shake the feeling he had walked in on something.

"Oh one of our cases has Robert working evenings, but I'm doing some of the legwork. We haven't really been in the office at the same time all week so he came in to get the information I had collected."

Duke just nodded, that did sound like it could have been what was going on. "So are you free for dinner tonight?"

It appeared she no longer had immediate plans, "Yes, that would be lovely."

"I'll pick you up about 7:30."

"Are we going to the club tonight?"

"Yes. I need to be there. It's going to be a busy night."

"If you need to work we can go out another time."

"We'd never see each other if we wait for another time with our schedules."

"You have a point. I will be ready at 7:30. I have some things to finish up here."

"I will see you later." Duke came over and kissed her.

When Duke left her office Anna closed the door and leaned against it. What was she doing? Flirting with Robert one minute, agreeing to a date with Duke the next. She knew Duke deserved to know what was going on but he would be so angry. She couldn't deny she and Robert were getting a lot closer and she likes it. It was fun and easy and very exciting. Was that what was so appealing about Robert? With Duke, there was still so much mistrust between them and they were both right to be. He was involved with the mob and she was involved with Robert. She had to tell him but she didn't know how. Anna put her hand on her head and exhaled. Could she figure it out by 7:30? Anna didn't think so but she should try.

When she felt a little more composed Anna left for home. She had to get ready and she had to figure out how to tell Duke about Robert. As she got ready Anna kept changing her mind, tell Duke, don't tell Duke. She wanted honesty from Duke but she couldn't be honest with him. She came out of her bedroom to find Robin was home but Robert had already left. She was a little relieved to put off the conversation she knew was coming.

Duke was there right on time, Anna greeted him with a smile, Robin was on her way to bed so she gave them both hugs and kisses before going to bed, then they left. When they got to the club it looked like every table in the house was full. His club was a success and she was very proud of him. As they walked to their table Duke greeted the guests, he worked the room so smoothly. Why couldn't this be enough for him? It was so natural to him, Duke could be a huge success with many nightclubs if he could just free himself from the dead weight of the mob.

They got to their table, a bottle of wine was waiting for them. Duke had ordered their favourites already. While they ate Anna told him about Robin and how work was going. Duke had lots of questions about Robin. Duke talked about the club and the possibility of opening one in New York. When they were done eating Duke took her hand. "I know we've been having problems and I know a lot of that is my fault. I wish I could change the things I've done but I can't. I want to have a future with you."

"What if that isn't possible? Duke what if we never get past this? I can't go on fighting with you all the time, that's no way to live."

"Anna, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we both have to accept that there is a chance there is no fixing our relationship."

"We're meant to be together. We'll find a way to get past this."

"Duke I know you believe that." Anna was still struggling with how to tell Duke about what has been happening with Robert. "I'm not as sure as you are. Things have happened,"

"Anna we just need time," he interrupted. "Those things are in the past."

"Duke, it's not all in the," Anna started.

"Excuse me sorry. Duke, there's a call for you," Angel said standing by their table.

"We'll continue this conversation when I get back." Duke leaned in and kissed her, "I'll be right back, excuse me." Duke got up and walked away.

Anna exhaled then picked up her glass, would he even let her tell him? When he came back she would try again. Bobbie was there this evening with Jake and some friends, she came over and sat with Anna for a while getting caught up with each other. They must have talked for about twenty minutes and still Duke hadn't returned. When she looked around she saw him talking to some of the customers. She watched him work the room then when Terri took the stage he came and sat with her. He put his arm around her shoulder as they watched. Before Terri was done her set he got called away from the table again.

This time as she watched him Anna decided tonight wasn't the time to tell him. Hearing the truth will greatly upset him and he is too busy tonight to deal with that kind of news. Anna noticed the men talking to Duke, she knew she'd seen them before and unless she was wrong Duke would have no choice but to talk to them. Anna decided it was time for her to go home. She went and said goodbye then left.

Anna got changed after she got home, she just wanted to feel comfortable. Frustrated is the only way she could describe how she was feeling after her evening. Duke had planned a wonderful meal, there had been potential for them to have the much needed conversation, but Duke was too busy working. He was distracted all evening, then when she recognized those two men she knew their date was over. Instead of it upsetting her like it normally would Anna just decided it was time to go home. After a quick goodnight kiss, Anna had gotten a cab home.

...

When Robert got back to the house he went straight into the kitchen to get a cold drink, then he wanted to get some rest. Anna waited for him to come back to the living room but it was taking a while. When she entered the kitchen she saw him sitting at the table with his head in his hands. When she sat down next to him without looking up he said, "I don't think I can tonight."

"Are you mad at me?"

"At you, no. At myself, at Duke, yes, but not at you."

"Talk to me, please."

"I want you Anna in every way. I want a future with you. I want us to be a real family. I want to make love to you so much. We start talking, then kissing or flirting, but when Duke shows up we have to just stop."

"I want to tell him about us, I tried tonight but he kept interrupting. I don't know how to tell him and not cause a huge fight."

"I hate seeing you with him, I refuse to let myself think about what might be happening when the two of you are alone." Robert stood up and started pacing. "The problem is I don't have the right to feel like that. I think of you as mine again, but the truth is you're not, you hold all the cards, you have all the power. I'm so confused, one minute I think we're doing great, getting closer, then the next minute you're going out for dinner with Duke."

"Robert you knew,"

"I knew the situation, I knew what we were getting into. What I didn't know was how hard this would be."

Anna watched him pace, "Do you think this is easy for me? I didn't plan this. I don't know what's going to happen between Duke and I. Some days I feel more like a possession, something he just gets to keep. Tonight he made an effort for us to have a romantic evening but instead he spent the evening so wrapped up in club business. The little woman was left sitting at the table to look pretty and smile. Was it a date or was I just there for appearances? I am so tired of fighting with him." Robert had stopped pacing to listen to her, now he sat down beside her again. "When two men I already suspect of being mobsters showed up I didn't get upset, I just knew that it was time to leave so that's what I did." Anna took a deep breath, "Sometimes I feel like I'm just wasting time with Duke, but a part of me feels like I have to try because I don't want to lose love again."

Robert put his head down, "Because of how it ended between us." Anna just nodded, they sat together neither saying anything for a few minutes. Robert took her hand, when she looked at him Robert asked, "Are you afraid to give us a real chance because of our past? Is this just a fun distraction?"

"What's happening between us is fun,"

"But,"

"I don't know what the but is. It's fun, it's easy, I want what's happening to keep happening."

"There's that but again. Am I not making it clear that I want a relationship with you? You're worried that you could lose the love you shared with Duke. What about the love we shared?"

"Could it be the same? So much has happened since we were married."

"Yes, it has, like me finding out the truth. We got to really know each other and became friends."

"I don't want to lose that friendship."

"I want a real relationship Anna, we wouldn't lose anything."

"What if it doesn't work out between us?"

"What if it does? Anna I'm asking you to take a chance on us, please. If we can't make it work then at least we know we tried. You will always be a part of my life together or not."

"How can we be friends after if we break up?"

"I will never hate you. When I believed you betrayed me I was angry, I was hurt, I couldn't look at you but I couldn't hate you. All those years we weren't in each other's life I never hated you."

"I've never hated you either, not for an instant."

"If we try to be a couple but find out we're only meant to be friends would you want me out of your life?"

"No, I need you in my life. That's what I'm afraid of, you walking away again."

"I'm so sorry about how I handled that. I was cruel to you, I was hurt and angry and I wanted you to hurt as much as I did. If we need to talk about the what ifs, then you need to know I will do everything I can to make sure we stay together this time. If that doesn't happen I'm not going anywhere, you will always be part of my life."

Anna didn't say anything she had a lot to think about. Two very different men wanted to be with her, men she loved, but was she in love with either of them? Could she fall in love with either again?

She looked up when Robert started stroking her cheek. "It's late we should get some sleep."

"I think we should," Anna said but didn't stand up.

"I'll walk you to your door," Robert offered with a little grin. Anna smiled back then they both stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Robert leaned on her door frame, "Do you have plans tomorrow evening?

"Need help on the stakeout?"

"If you were there it would be parking, not a stakeout. I got the proof Johnson needed tonight. I'm asking because I want to take you out for a romantic dinner."

"I'd like that." Anna was standing just inside her room, "Good night Robert."

"Good night Luv." Robert touched her cheek then kissed her tenderly, "Get some sleep." Robert turned and walked away, slowly Anna closed her door then sat on her bed. Robert had given her a lot to think about, things she hadn't let herself think about before. She smiled wondering if he would be taking her to that little out of the way place he had mentioned earlier. She giggled slightly realizing she wants to be alone with him, she wanted to be romanced by him. Anna got ready for bed with a smile on her face. She had a date tomorrow, one she was actually excited about.

...

Robert drove to a part of the city Anna didn't know well. When he parked they were at a little Italian restaurant, "What is this place?"

"This is Piero's, they have amazing Italian food, Filomena would even approve." They walked inside and Anna smiled. The lights were low and the tables were lit by candlelight. They were lead over to a booth, the backs on the booths were high enough to provide privacy for the people sitting at them.

"Do you come here often?" Anna asked after they were seated, still looking around.

"I've been here a few times. This is the first time I've requested to be seated at a booth and the first time I've brought a date."

"How did you know about this place then?"

"Luke actually. Some people he knew didn't like to be seen talking to the police commissioner."

"You would meet informants here?" Anna looked around again, "Yeah I can see that. This is the kind of place people come to when you don't want to be disturbed and you aren't paying attention to other people here either."

"Only who you're with," Robert said as he slid closer to her. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. No thinking about work or anything else that might take away from you having a good time."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"We'll order a bottle of wine, maybe two. We'll order something to eat, you'll try some of mine, I'll try some of yours. We'll talk, we'll flirt, I don't think there'll be dancing but we can get nice and close right here."

"Is that all?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"The rest let's just play by ear, see where the evening takes us."

"I can live with that." When their waiter came over they ordered a bottle of wine then looked at the menu. There were many dishes Anna liked and wasn't sure what to order. When they both decided they ordered, then Robert turned to Anna and held up his glass, "Here's to an amazing evening." Anna smiled at his toast. They talked while they waited for their meal, Robert told her again that he wanted a relationship with her. When their meals came they happily let the other try theirs. They were laughing and having a good time, they were both flirting. They ordered another bottle of wine and some dessert. When they finished eating Robert refilled their glasses, "I'm not ready for our evening to end."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"A few, but most of them will have to wait." Robert leaned a little closer, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Anna's hand went to the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his hair. "There is something we haven't done this evening." Anna leaned in and kissed him, Robert kissed her back putting his hand on her back pulling her closer. When the kissing ended Anna sat with her head on Robert's shoulder, they were both breathing heavily. She knew they had to stop or they would end up in bed together. "I see what you mean about things that have to wait."

"Why don't we go for a walk? Some fresh air might be a good idea," Robert suggested.

Anna stroked his face and looked into his eyes. "Can we walk together as a couple here? We're out together tonight, I don't want to pretend we aren't."

"Anna I can't guaranty we won't be seen together. That doesn't mean I don't want my arm around you as we walk, you close against me. That I won't stop and kiss you."

"That's what I want too. One more kiss before we leave." Robert leaned in, then smiled. He was waiting for her to kiss him. Anna smiled and leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah we need to get out of here," Robert said his forehead still against hers. He paid the bill then they left.

They walked a little while then found a little park to walk through, they both found it funny that neither of them had been there before. They walked hand in hand, if anyone saw them they would know they were lovers out for a walk together, they stopped and kissed a few time, never leaving each other's side. About an hour later they got back to Robert's car, "I think it's time to take you home."

When they got to Anna's Robert walked her to her door, when she reached to open the door Robert stopped her. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

Anna turned and faced him, "So did I. Tonight was exactly what I needed."

"I'd like to take you out again."

"I think that can be arranged."

Robert stroked her cheek, "Good night Anna." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly then turned and walked back to his car. Anna watched him drive away then went inside, a smile on her face. She'll have a cold drink then go to bed, tonight had been perfect.

Robert drove to their office, he wanted tonight to feel like a real date. He had a little work to do then he would go back to Anna's. He also needed to put a little space between them tonight. If he had gone inside with Anna he didn't know what would have happened tonight. When they kiss it was getting harder to not take it further than that.

...

Robert was up drinking coffee when Anna came into the kitchen the next morning. He looked up from the morning paper and smiled at her, "Morning Luv."

"Good morning," Anna poured herself a cup of coffee before joining him at the table. "Where did you go last night?"

"Just down to the office."

"No one was awake when we got back."

"I didn't think they would be. That was part of the reason I left. I wanted last night to be a real date, including walking you to your door and giving you a good night kiss."

Anna smiled, "Our date was perfect, I had a great time with you."

"I'm glad," he smiled. Robert cleared his throat, "I have plans with Sean today so I won't be in the office at all today." Robin came in while he was talking, they had both heard her coming.

"Morning sweety, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, my school bag is by the door."

"Alright we better get going we don't want to be late."

Robin gave Robert a hug, "Have a good day sweety. Where are you two off to so early?" Robert asked her.

"We're meeting Bobbie at Kelly's for breakfast."

"Have fun and say hi for me." Robin said she would then she and Anna left. When Robert was done his coffee he left to meet Sean.

...

Duke could feel the distance between him and Anna. It seems like no matter what he does they can't go more than a week without fighting and if they did it was just because they hadn't seen each other. Anna was pulling away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. The other night he knew he would be busy but he still had asked her out. He should have listened to her, they could have gone out another time. Duke knew she hadn't been happy when she left. Duke hadn't known that Victor's men were going to show up either, that had only made it worse. Thankfully, Anna told him she was leaving before he had to tell her he was going to have to end their evening.

He had wanted to really talk, they had started but they never got to finish, they had barely started actually. Maybe he should go talk to her, Duke got up from his desk, he would make her listen. Duke told Angel where he was going then went to find Anna.

Felicia greeted him with a smile when he got there, "Hi Duke, Anna's in her office."

"What if I was here to see you and I'm actually here to take you away with me?"

"I'm a married woman, Mr. Lavery," she told him with another smile.

"Another time," he said with a smile then knocked and walked into Anna's office. "Good afternoon."

"Hello Duke, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

Duke noticed she was in a good mood, maybe that was a good sign of how this would go. "I wanted to come and apologize about the other night. I asked you out but we didn't get to spend much time together. I'd like to try again."

"You want to take me out to the club again?"

"I want to take you out for dinner. Any suggestion of where we could go, maybe someplace new?"

The new place that popped into her mind would be just for her and Robert. "I think the Grill would be nice."

"Then that's where we'll go. I want to continue the conversation we started last time."

"Alright good. There are things we need to talk about."

"I'm glad you want to talk. It might take us a little while but this is worth the effort. I'll make reservations and let you know when I'll pick you up."

"That's fine," she smiled at him.

"Last time you said we had to accept we might not stay together."

"I did."

"You should also remember that we want this to work, that we can't just give up."

"We also need to know when to call it quits, the fighting can't go on."

"I know you are trying to be realistic and protect yourself from being hurt again. I understand, I do. I don't want to hurt you, Anna. That's the last thing I want."

"Duke, I don't want to hurt you either." This was as good a time to tell him as any. "You need to know something. I need to tell you about how I've been feeling. About things that have been happening."

"We should talk about our feelings. My feelings for you haven't changed Anna."

"Duke,"

"Anna please, I need to get this out."

Anna took a few deep breaths, Duke wanted to pour his heart out but won't listen to her at all. How can she sit here and listen to that then tell him she's been seeing Robert as well, that they kiss, that she wants to do a lot more? He won't understand that at all. Anna realized he was talking and nodded, not sure what he had actually just said. It was becoming clearer in her mind what she had to do but she couldn't just start with I've been seeing Robert as well, or is that exactly what she needed to do? Anna sat there lost in thought, she would agree with Duke when she thought it fit into what he was saying. When her phone rang she had to focus, "Duke I should get back to work, we can talk more later."

"Right, I'll see you later." Duke turned and left as she answered the phone.

...

They never made it to The Grill, Duke had called to cancel, he was heading out of town. He was a little vague as to why but Anna thought it was about the club he had been talking about possibly opening in New York. Whatever Robert was doing with Sean had taken them out of town as well.

With both men out of town, Anna could actually take some time to think knowing neither of them would show up. There was so much baggage with Duke, maybe in time she could move passed how betrayed she felt by him and his lies. It was just so hard, organized crime isn't a joke and she didn't want her little girl anywhere near that. He says he's not in the mob, but he never denies being associated.

Then there was Robert, they had pain and betrayal in their past as well. They also had time and forgiveness. Their feeling for each other had never really changed, they had just been put aside. They were in a good place now and they both wanted to try again so why was she dragging her feet?

Anna knew it was because of Duke. He'll have to know the truth no matter what happens. They can't build a future if she doesn't tell him the truth and if it is Robert she wants to be with, she'll have to tell Duke why it's Robert and not him. Duke has believed there's been something going on between them since Robert returned, he'll never believe it wasn't. She'll talk to Duke when he gets back, she has to. Even though he is going to get upset Anna knows she has to tell Duke the truth. She expects honesty from him, so she has to be honest with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna had plans to go out with Felicia tonight, they were going to go to Duke's, just a girl's night out. She was looking forward to it, Felicia needed to get out more and Anna could use a night out with a friend, not a potential lover. She was almost ready when Felicia called. She had to cancel, Tony and Bobbie had both been called into emergency surgery so Tony had asked her to watch BJ. "If there wasn't a little girl involved I'd think you just didn't want to go out with me," Anna joked.

"I'm sure you've had to cancel your own share of plans," Felicia told her with a laugh.

"Yeah, I may have," Anna admitted. "This is the second time this week it's happened to me though."

"Oh, Anna how will you ever survive?"

"I just don't know." They both laughed, "You have fun with that little sweetheart tonight, bye." They were both still laughing when they hung up.

Robert came in shortly after she got off the phone, she hadn't seen him since the morning after their date. Robert looked her up and down, she looked amazing, she is so sexy. "Hot date?"

"Not anymore, I had plans with a cute blonde but she had to cancel."

"You look absolutely stunning, it would be a shame if you don't go out when you look this good. Show this town how sexy it's former police chief is."

Anna smiled at him, "Who would I possibly find to go out with at this time?"

"I just happen to be free this evening."

"Felicia and I were going to Duke's Club."

Robert moved a little closer to her then whispered, "I want to be with you. If I can't hold your hand, if I can't kiss you that's fine, I just want some of your time."

"Just friends tonight?"

"Partners, friends, whatever. I want to be near you."

"You better go change if we're going to make our reservations."

"A quick shower and I'll be ready."

Fifteen minutes later Robert came back into the living room, "Ready for inspection."

Anna looked him over, a little smile on her face, she motioned for him to turn around so he did. "Looking good Scorpio. Our cab will be here right away."

"We're taking a cab tonight?"

"That was the plan, Felicia and I were planning on enjoying ourselves tonight."

"Well, you and I will enjoy ourselves too then. Let's go have some fun."

When they were seated Robert ordered a bottle of champagne. "We'll have a few drinks, enjoy a good meal, seeing Terri preform is always entertaining."

Anna was grateful he wasn't talking about the other things that could happen. He told her about his trip with Sean. "Did you two spend your evenings hitting on women?"

"I think our old friend may have finally met his match. Tiffany was on his mind the whole time we were gone. That doesn't mean he didn't flirt, flirtings like breathing to Sean."

"Tiffany's a good match for him, she's got enough sass to keep him in line. What about you?" she asked with a little grin.

"I've got my eye on a beauty here in Port Charles. I saved my flirting for someone very important to me."

"That should wait until later. You putting the moves on me here isn't a good idea even if Duke isn't here, he'd hear about it."

"We're just here as friends for a good time remember. Do you want some more?" he offered, holding up the bottle.

"Yes please." They talked some more, laughing together. They had finished the champagne and everything seemed to be a little funnier right now. Anna noticed a woman sitting close to them give them a dirty look, clearly, they were annoying her. Robert was still telling her a funny story about Sean and she started laughing again. "We may be bothering some of the other patriots."

Robert looked around, still smiling, "Would we be bothering them on the dance floor?"

"I wouldn't think so no. Not unless we start bumping into them."

Robert stood up and offered her his hand, "Come dance with me, partner."

Anna smiled, "I'd like that." She was having a great time with Robert, Anna had to remind herself where they were as she got up.

They made their way to the dance floor, "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me tonight."

"Well you know, I kind of like you, you're not bad looking either," she told him with a big smile.

"Why thank you. You're not to bad yourself." He flashed her a smile, "I mean it though, I enjoy spending time with you, just the two of us."

Anna glanced around, so far she hadn't seen Duke, she didn't think he was back in town yet. "I do too."

"We should go out dancing more."

"Are you getting nostalgic, Scorpio?"

"Do you mean am I thinking about holding you as close as I could when you were mine?" Robert did want to feel her pressed against him. "Anna, I want us to be as close as we can get," he whispered.

"Think about where we are Robert."

"Do you ever think about it, about us making love again?" he whispered in her ear.

Why was he doing this tonight? It was like he knew she had been thinking about him all day, "Robert!"

"You're amazing Anna, so beautiful. You should still be my wife." Then he dipped her, he couldn't stop thinking about being with Anna. He was sure she was thinking about it too.

Anna wanted to think it was the booze talking but she knew it wasn't. They had been getting closer to this kind of thing happening for a while now. "We should leave, this isn't the place for this conversation." Then Anna left the dance floor, Robert paid their bill while Anna got her things. Anna was already hailing a cab when he got outside. When they got in Anna gave the address of their office. It was closer and didn't have beds as temptations, but it didn't have people either. As soon as the cab stopped in front of the office building Anna got out, once again Robert had to pay so he was behind her. Anna went right to their office, when Robert came in she was in his office already pouring them drinks.

"Why are you talking like this tonight?" Anna asked as she handed him his drink.

"Tell me you don't think about us. Too much has been happening between us for that to be true."

"I'm confused."

"Tell me my touch doesn't excite you."

"Robert." He was by the radio and turned it on, he found a slow song. "I'm not sure what I want."

"I know what I want." He walked over to her, "I think we were dancing."

She smiled, "We were." As his hands went behind her she let him pull her against him. They started swaying to the music, it felt so good being in his arms, pressed against him. Robert started kissing her neck then moved to her lips, desire raged through her. It scared her how much she wanted to be with him at this moment. Anna pushed herself away from him and moved to the other side of Robert's desk.

Robert smiled at her, "Why are you over there?"

"It just seemed like a good idea."

"There's no room to dance over there. Unless you want to be closer than we just were."

"Robert, what's gotten into you tonight?" Anna asked staying behind his desk.

"Desire!" Robert pushed the chair out of his way. He took a step closer to her, "I want you in my arms, I need to kiss you." He moved a little closer, not reaching out for her just closing the distance between them. "I know I'm not the only one having these feelings Anna. Tell me to stop, that you don't want this as much as I do."

Anna knew she should stop this, "Robert I," Anna paused not willing to finished. Then he kissed her, Anna's arms went around his neck holding him close. Robert's arms wrapped around her, pulling her body against him. When he picked her up Anna moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Anna took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Robert! Oh god, Robert! I want you so much."

He moved them to the desk and set her down. Anna pushed his shirt and jacket off of him and onto the floor. He unzipped her dress and pushed the straps off her shoulder, he bent and kissed her bare shoulders then picked her up again and the dress was removed. When he put her down Anna reached up for his belt, she undid his pants. "Oh Anna," Robert started kissing her exposed skin, he squeezed her breast, then kissed her, they kissed passionately, there was a hunger in their kiss now. Their hands moved over each other's bodies. When Robert's hand moved to her moist center Anna moaned in response.

"I need you now Robert." Robert looked into her eyes, then kissed her tenderly, slowly he moved his hips pressing against her. Anna moaned as he slowly thrust into her, the pace picked up and they were both lost in their passion, in their need for each other. Anna had tried denying how she felt about Robert but there was no turning back now. They had come close before but tonight was different, she had wanted this, she hadn't wanted them to stop.

Anna sat on Robert's lap afterwards, they were both in his chair. "Take me home," she said as she stroked his chest.

Robert ran his fingers through her hair, "Alright, we might want to put some clothes back on," then he kissed her, "or not."

"We can get more comfortable if we go to my house," she told him with a little grin.

"I'm very comfortable," he smiled and stroked her cheek then kissed her. "Alright, let's get dressed."

When they got back to Anna's Robert started walking toward the living room. When Anna took his hand he stopped and looked at her. She smiled and started leading him toward her bedroom. "Are you sure?"

"Shhh," Anna smiled. Once they were in her bedroom and the door was closed she turned to him. "We have to be quiet but I want you with me tonight." With a smile on her face, she turned, "a little help." For the second time tonight Robert helped her out of her dress. Once they were both undressed they got into bed. There was tenderness when their lips met. This time they took their time, exploring, pleasuring. They made love throughout the night then fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

It was still early when Anna woke up, Robert was stroking her hair, her head was on his chest. She smiled, it was amazing waking up in his arms again. "Good morning."

Robert tilted her chin up, "Good morning," then he kissed her. "I should probably get out of here."

Anna wrapped her arms around him, "Just a few more minutes." He held her close, "I've missed this, waking up with you. Feeling safe, like I belong somewhere."

"Anna I want to prove to you that I want a life with you, that I want a future with you. I've missed you, I've missed us." They kissed again, safe in this little world where they were the only two people.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Robin will be up soon."

Robert smiled and tried not to laugh at the look of shock on Anna's face. "How does she know?" Anna asked as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. "Did you tell her?"

Robert pulled on his pants, "I didn't tell Filomena anything but she knows we've been, um, getting closer." He picked up his shirt, then gave Anna another kiss, "I'll get the rest later." He was still buttoning his shirt when he left her bedroom.

Anna stared after him for a moment then got up and got dressed quickly. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself before she left her room. Robert was making coffee when she came into the kitchen. She put her hand on his back then leaned in and whispered, "How does Filomena know?"

"Know what?" he teased.

"Robert!" she playfully hit his arm.

He laughed and turned to face her, "The night we were talking about what could have been and got a little carried away. She'd already seen us kissing when she let us know she was back."

"She never said a thing to me. How do you know that?"

"She might have mentioned it to me. I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone so I didn't think to mention it to you."

Anna smiled, Filomena knowing about them wasn't a bad thing. Anna kind of like the idea of her knowing, she knew first last time as well. She looked around to make sure they were still alone, "Last night was wonderful."

Robert's hands slid around her waist, "Yes it was." He was about to lean in and kiss her when they heard Robin. They just smiled at each other then Robert turned back to the coffee maker while Anna reached for cups for them both.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy," Robin said coming into the kitchen followed by Filomena.

Robert turned first, "Good morning sweetheart."

Anna turned, "Morning sweety." She chanced a glance at Filomena, the older woman just smiled at her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make you all breakfast," Filomena offered.

Anna smiled at her then went and sat with Robin. When the coffee was ready Robert brought their cups over and joined Anna and Robin. "Now if I wanted to spend the day with you next Saturday, what would we be doing?" Robert asked Robin.

"Can mommy come too?"

"If she wants, but what would we be doing?"

"Can we go to the zoo, then a movie after?"

"If that's what you want."

"Mommy, you'll come with us right?"

Anna smiled at them both, "Of course I'll come."

When they were done eating Robert offered to take Robin to school on his way to the office. Once they were alone Anna turned to the woman that was so much like a mother to her. She asked Filomena to sit with her. Before she could say anything Filomena asked, "Anna, are you happy?"

"At this moment, yes."

"Have you made your choice?"

Anna looked at her, a little surprised at how much Filomena seemed to know about what she was dealing with. "I think I have but I don't know."

"You are still confused." Anna just nodded. "You will have to tell Duke."

"I can't tell Duke right now. I've tried to tell him but he won't let me finish, he interrupts me whenever I try. Now he's out of town."

"Anna you have a choice to make. I have watched you with Duke, I have watched you with Roberto. Can I tell you what I see?"

"Please," Anna said with a smile.

"I know what happened between you and Roberto. I saw your pain when you broke up, he went through the same pain. There has been forgiveness after the truth was known. You both care very much for each other. Duke, he hurt you very much but you want to forgive him. You know people make mistakes." Anna nodded slightly but just kept listening. "I don't like the fighting, it makes you sad, there is more fighting than not with Duke."

"I know he's still connected to the mob and Duke," Anna sighed, "well Duke doesn't like Robert being around and since he's returned Duke has been accusing him of trying to get me back."

"No, Roberto has not," Filomena stated matter of factly. Anna smiled and shook her head. "He protects you, he watches out for you. It was after I come back from Italy I see the changes starting in both you and Roberto. You look at each other differently, I see other changes too."

"Is it that obvious, will other people have noticed?"

"No, your friend Sean, maybe he noticed."

"Sean won't say anything," Anna said sounding relieved.

"Anna, the man that was in your bed last night, is that the man you want to be with?"

Anna smiled, "I think he is. He listens to me, he trusts me, he respects me. We have talked a lot lately about what we had and could have again. We want to be together but Robert knows Duke is still a factor that has to be considered.

"Filomena patted her hand, "Anna does Duke make you happy?"

"Sometimes, not very often any more," she answered honestly.

"Does Roberto make you happy?"

Anna smiled, "Yes, he makes me laugh, he knows when all I need is a hug or when I need to be left alone. He looks out for me and seeing him with our little girl," Anna smiled again picturing them playing together. Filomena gave her a hug then got up and left Anna to think.

...

When Robert got to the office after dropping Robin off, he smiled as he walked into his office then started straightening up his desk. He sat in his chair as visions of the night before played in his mind. After a few minutes, he picked up a case file and got to work.

Sean poked his head into Robert's office an hour later. "Hello, old buddy."

Robert looked up and smiled, "Come in, what brings you here this morning?"

"Well, I came to congratulate two of the finest PIs in the state. Is Anna here?"

"She's not in yet."

"Well, I'll tell you then. The work you did for ELQ proving Edward's case against Fisher International. Everyone is talking about that in the business circles."

"Really, that is good to hear. I'd much rather work on those kinds of cases then missing dogs or cheating spouses."

"I want to take the two of you out tonight. Dinner dancing the works."

"I'll be there, I can't answer for Anna."

"You can't answer for me about what?" Anna asked as she entered his office.

Sean told her what he had told Robert. "We can go to Duke's, we'll have a great time."

"That sounds great, of course, I'll come." They sat and talked a while longer then Sean excused himself leaving Robert and Anna alone. "Where's Felicia?" Anna asked.

"She's just out running some errands. We'll be alone for a little while. Are you sure about tonight?"

"Does Sean think there's anything going on between us?"

"Right after we got back from South Dakota he did ask me if any of our old feelings were resurfacing. He hasn't brought it up since, why?"

"Just something Filomena said this morning."

Robert stood up and walked around his desk, "I thought you might have wanted to talk to her this morning," he said as he leaned on the edge of his desk.

Anna stood up, "Robert we can't go public tonight, especially at Duke's club."

Robert reached out for her hand, Anna took his hand and he pulled her a little closer. "Does that mean you've made a choice?"

"I have to talk to Duke."

Robert took her other hand, he tilted his head and asked, "Anna do you still need more time?"

"Maybe, sorry. I wanted last night to happen, that was not a mistake. Please believe me."

"I do," he smiled.

"I really think it's you I want to be with but I need to be sure. I just need a little more time, please."

"I understand Anna," he put his hands on her hips. Anna smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, "Can I get something?"

Anna moved a little closer, standing between Robert's legs, her hands ran through his hair, "What's that?"

"A kiss, I left for work without one this morning," then flashed her a sexy smile.

"We're at work," she said with a grin as his hand moved up her back bring her a little closer still.

"I had to tidy up this morning because of what happened in here last night.," he leaned in, "Just a little kiss," their lips were almost touching. She kissed him quickly, "You are so beautiful," she smiled and kissed him a little longer. "You take my breath away," Anna kissed him passionately.

Then Anna stepped back and smiled, "I should get some work done today."

"You're just walking away now?"

"Yes, I have work waiting," she gave him a little grin as she went to her door.

Robert smiled watching her, "I'll be out of the office all afternoon but I'll be at the house in time to take you out tonight."

"Another non-date," she said over her shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will, I'm looking forward to our non-date." Robert smiled then went and sat down, he had better get a little work done as well.

...

Anna sat talking to Tiffany, they were having a great evening. Robert and Sean were over talking to a couple men at the bar, Anna knew one of them from the police force. She would catch herself watching Robert but at least Tiffany hadn't seemed to notice because she's too busy watching Sean. They had already eaten, during the meal they had talked about what Sean had heard from a few business associates. Apparently, for a few years now companies that have had the misfortune to do business with Fisher International had been trying to find proof against them. The fact two PIs had managed to find that proof and witnesses willing to come forward was incredible. They wouldn't brag about it but both Robert and Anna were proud to hear about their success on that case. When he was done telling them all he had heard, Sean had toasted them then they started talking about other things.

Now that they were done eating Anna knew the dancing was going to start soon, as much as she wanted to be in Robert's arms again she was a little worried about looking much too comfortable there. They couldn't touch like they wanted to or be as close either. As long as she kept that in mind then no one here should suspect anything more than friendship between her and Robert.

When the men came back to the table Sean sat beside Tiffany, and put his arm around her she smiled and leaned into him. As they talked Anna felt a little jealous of them, she wanted to be able to do that with Robert. Terri was taking the stage so they all turned to face the stage, as they did Anna felt Robert's hand on her knee, she smiled ever so slightly. As the band played, Robert moved his hand then leaned close to Anna and whispered, "Later I'll do more than touch your knee." Anna just smiled and continued watching Terri.

"Well since it was my idea to bring you two out tonight I think I get the first dance with Anna," Sean said, "You'll have to wait a little longer Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled, "I think I can handle that, look at who I get to dance with. Come on Robert let's show them how it's done."

When the first danced ended Sean lead Anna over to Tiffany and Robert, "As wonderful a dancer as Anna is I'd like to have this other beauty in my arms now." Tiffany smiled and let herself be led away by Sean.

Robert smiled at Anna, "Shall we?" Anna moved into his arms and they started to dance.

"When we get back to the house you owe me one more dance," she told him, "Even if we spend the rest of the evening dancing."

"Do I? What kind of dancing will we be doing?"

"There can't be a repeat of last night. Robin does sometimes come into my room during the night."

"I know that. I do want a little time with you before we say goodnight."

"Like dancing with my head on your shoulder, holding each other close."

"That does sound good. For now, I have to keep reminding myself not to pull you close, not to kiss you, not until later when we're alone."

"How long do you think Sean will keep us out tonight? He and Tiffany seem to be having a great time, they're happy together."

"Yes, I think they are. If I'm going to be dancing with you all evening we need to talk about the weather or our kid. We don't need to encourage the thoughts in my head."

"Robin's always a good topic. You're right we need to talk about something else," Anna said with a smile.

They danced together for a few more songs then took their seats, they watched Sean and Tiffany as they continued to dance. Robert had his arm behind her but that was as close as he came to touching her. Anna smiled at the sweet little things he would whisper in her ear, nothing suggestive just nice things she liked hearing. They danced a few more times but mostly stayed at the table talking.

When they got back to Anna's Tiffany and Sean came in for another drink, they were all having a good time and weren't ready for their evening to end. They sat talking and laughing at Sean's bad jokes. Anna smiled thinking they could enjoy many more nights like this together. It was becoming very clear she needed to talk to Duke. Hopefully, he would be back in Port Charles soon. Anna would have to make him listen to her this time.

After Sean and Tiffany left Anna sat down beside Robert, he put his arm around her and she snuggled in beside him. "Maybe we don't need another dance, I'm good being right here," Anna told him with a smile.

"I'm glad, holding you close is all I've wanted to do all evening." Robert turned a little more, Anna slid a little closer as he stroked her hair. She put her hand on his chest and kissed him. "Mmmm, I've wanted to do that too."

Anna smiled at him, "I'm not sure when I'll be back tomorrow so you better do that again. I have the ELQ meeting with Edward in New York."

Robert smiled and kissed her tenderly at first, it wasn't long before the passion was building, breathlessly they lips parted. "That should give you plenty to think about while you're away tomorrow. I wonder why Edward asked you to go with him instead of me."

"You don't look as good in a dress."

They both laughed, "You're probably right. I don't have as nice a backside as you do."

"It's little but I like your bottom just fine," she told him with a little grin.

He smiled, "I think we should call it a night, Luv."

"I know we should, but I really liked waking up in your arms this morning. I don't want to leave them now either"

"I wouldn't argue if you invited me into your bed again tonight but I know why I should sleep out here."

"Walk me to my door?"

"With pleasure." They stood up, Robert took her hand and they walked to her room. Anna didn't let go of his hand until they were inside. "I guess this is good night."

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight," Anna said and put her arms around his neck.

"So did I," Robert put his arms around her, "Goodnight Anna." He kissed her tenderly.

"Goodnight, Robert," she said still standing in each other's arms. "One more kiss please." Robert smiled and kissed her again then he turned and left her room.

...

Friday morning after Robin and Filomena had left Anna stood in the kitchen alone. She put down her cup and turned when she sensed someone watching her. She smiled seeing Robert leaning against the door frame in just a pair of jeans. "Hi there," she started walking toward him.

"Did I hear them leave?"

"You did," Anna told him with a little smile.

"So we're alone now."

"We are." Anna had closed the distance between them, she put her hand on his bare chest as he put his hands around her waist.

"I can do this then," Robert kissed her tenderly.

Anna wrapped her arms around him, "And I can do this," she kissed him back with more passion.

"I want to take you away for the weekend, somewhere it's just us," he said still holding her.

"You have plans with Robin tomorrow."

"That's right we do. Anna, I want more than a few moments alone with you."

"I would love to go away with you very soon." Then she smiled, "I have an idea, I need to talk to my business partner to see if I'm really needed in the office today."

"I have nothing pressing at the office that needs our attention but there is some under the covers work I could really use your help with."

"That sounds very important, I'll clear my schedule for the day."

"Good, you're the only one I want," he kissed her then added, "to help me," then he smiled at her. Anna took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. "I need your full attention on this, so no answering the phone or the door."

"I think that's a must," she agreed with a grin, "You will have my full attention all day."

Robert smiled, "This is a nice dress but I think you're a little overdressed." Anna turned and let Robert unzip her dress, then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down Anna claimed his lips. A hunger growing in their kiss, their need for each other fueling their hands as their remaining clothing was removed and made love passionately.

They lay in each other's arms after. "I don't want to lose this again Anna. I know I said no pressure but I need you to know how I feel. I want us to have a real chance, you and I could be so happy together. We could be a real family."

"Robin would love that. Robert, I haven't had a chance to talk to Duke. He wouldn't let me get it out without interrupting me the last few times I saw him, I tried. Now he's been out of town.

"Do you know what you want to say to him?"

"I have to tell him we can't see each other anymore. That I don't feel the same about him any longer." She looked into Robert's eyes and stroked his cheek, "I owe it to you to give us a real chance, no more sneaking around only sharing stolen moments."

"Anna I want that so much." He kissed her lovingly then rolled them so he was mostly on top of her. "So are we dating now?"

Anna smiled, "Yes, I guess we are," then kissed him just as someone knocked on the door. "We're ignoring that. Come here." They both smiled before kissing again. The door went unanswered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Duke had been out of town for a week and a half. He had gone to Anna's office to see her when he got back but Felicia said she was out of the office for the day. He had tried calling her house and had even gone over there but no one was home. The last time they had talked they didn't fight but he had gotten the impression Anna was rather distracted. He had talked but she mostly just listened, nodding once in a while, they'd had plans to go out that night but he'd had to cancel. Duke hated it but he knew he was losing her, he could feel her pulling away from him. They had never really been able to get back to what they'd had before they had broken up, no matter what he did or tried.

Duke went to his club, he would try to get ahold of her again later. "Hello Angel, how are you?"

"Hey boss, I'm good. How was your trip?"

"Not what I was hoping for. Victor has made it very clear I will continue moving his booze through the club. I think there will be more required of me as well."

"Boss, what if the cops decide to look around?"

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen." Duke sat down at the bar and Angel passed him a cup of coffee. "Has Anna been here at all while I was gone?"

"She came in a couple times. Um, let's see once with Robert and another time they came in with Sean and Tiffany Hill."

"Did she ask where I was?"

"She called a few times looking for you but when she was here she didn't ask about you."

Well, at least she has been trying to get a hold of him he thought. "Alright thanks, I'm going to be in my office." Angel nodded as Duke got up and walked away.

...

Robert was helping Anna towel off after their shower. "I guess our day together is almost over."

Anna turned to face him, "Are you alright with us not being public right away. We're together but I'm not sure if I'm ready for Robin to know."

"I understand why you want to wait and I know Robin isn't the only reason. The extra pressure of her wondering what's going on is enough of a reason though. I can take you in my arms and kiss you knowing I'm the only one you'll be kissing. When you're ready we'll tell people. For now, I'm going to take you out on dates and romance you. Let people talk they already do," he said with a grin.

Anna put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are the only one I want to kiss."

"Good. I think we should be getting dressed though, Robin and Filomena will be back soon."

They were sitting in the living room together when Robin and Filomena walked in. "Mommy, daddy, what are you doing home?" Robin asked him.

"We thought it would be nice to be here when you got home," Robert told her, it wasn't completely untrue.

She came over and sat between them, "I like you both being here. Are we still going to the zoo tomorrow daddy?"

"Then to the movies if I remember correctly," Robert told her as he put his arm around her.

"Mommy, are you still coming?"

"Of course I am. Tell me about school, how was your day?" Robin smiled and started telling her parents all about her day. Filomena answered the door when someone knocked, she greeted Felicia and told her Anna and Robert were in the living room.

"Hi Felicia," Anna said as she came into the room.

"What brings you here today?" Robert asked.

"Well apparently the day you're both out of the office is when everyone comes looking for you. Filomena smiled hearing that they hadn't gone to work today, she thought that might have been the case. "Since I didn't know how to get ahold of either of you I thought I would just come by on my way home."

"Who was looking for us?" Robert asked.

"Sean was looking for you, Duke was looking for Anna and Tracy was looking for both of you. She wanted to invite you both to a cocktail party at their house this evening."

"Oh alright, thank you. Any new cases come in today?"Anna asked.

"No but Duke was very persistent, he really wants to talk to you."

"Did Tracy say what the cocktail party was for?"

"No just that it's black tie and they would really like both of you to be there."

"It probably has something to do with the Fisher case," Robert said. "They may want to thank us again."

"What time did they want us there?" Anna asked.

"Anytime after eight," Felicia answered.

"We should be able to make that. I need to talk to Duke in person."

"I'll call Sean and Tracy. Why don't you go see him now?" Robert suggested.

"I'll get ready for tonight first in case I'm there for a while. If I'm not back by 7:30 I'll meet you there."

"Alright. Thank you, Felicia," Robert said as he walked over to the phone.

Felicia looked at Anna, "So where were you two today?"

"Oh, we had some undercover work to attended to," Anna told her, Robert smiled at her comment as he picked up the phone.

"Well, I hope you got what you were looking for."

"We got some of the answers we needed," Anna said with a smile.

"If you two are busy tonight I was wondering if I could take Robin for a girls night? We can do our hair, watch movies, eat popcorn, talk about boys. I'll bring her home in the morning."

"Why would we talk about boys?" Robin asked.

Felicia and Anna both laughed, "Well we can skip that part. Do you want to come over?"

"Yes! Can I mommy?"

"Yeah, I think that's alright, just remember you have plans with us tomorrow."

"I know." She turned to Felicia, "I'll just go get a few things then we can go," Robin said excitedly then ran out of the room.

"Thank you, I've had too many nights at home alone lately. It'll be nice having her there tonight."

"Have you heard from Frisco lately?" Anna asked.

"Last week, he's done basic training and is now taking another course. I was hoping to see him but I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"Hang in there, he'll be home to see you as soon as he can."

"I hope you're right Anna. I really miss him."

Anna got ups and hugged her friend, "I know you do, he misses you too."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Robin came bounding back into the room, "OK, I'm ready." She gave Anna a hug and kiss then turned to leave.

"Does the old man get one of those before you go?" Robert asked as he hung up the phone. Robin stopped and gave him a hug and kiss then she and Felicia left. He turned to Anna, "The Quartermaines are expecting us and Sean wants to see me."

"Alright, I need to get ready. I'll see you later." Robert turned and started walking to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something mister?"

"That's right, I get to do this now." Robert took her in his arms then kissed her, "I'm looking forward to going out with you tonight, even if we are the only two that know we're together."

"I am too, now get out of here so I can get ready." Robert gave her another quick kiss then left.

When Anna turned she saw Filomena smiling at her, "You and Roberto had a good day, yes?"

"How do you do that? Yes, we had an amazing day." Anna went over and hugged her. "I have to go talk to Duke now that he's back."

"You are ending things with Duke?"

"I am yes. I can't let him think there's a chance for us when my heart is with Robert."

Filomena touched Anna's face, "Good, I will go to my cousin's house tonight, give you and Roberto time alone."

Anna smiled at her, "We're spending the day with Robin tomorrow so you should stay and have a nice long visit with your family. I need to go get ready."

When Anna got to Duke's club she didn't see him anywhere. It was still fairly early and the club was just starting to fill up. She went over to ask Angel where Duke was. He greeted her with a smile and told her Duke was up in his office, she thanked him then went to the elevator.

Duke looked up when the elevator door opened, Anna looked amazing in her evening gown. "This is a wonderful welcome home, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Duke stood up and walked over to her, "I'll get us a table, we can catch up." When he kissed her he noticed she didn't kiss him back, she had pulled away actually. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"We can talk over dinner. We can finish the conversation we started before I left town." He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "Anna, what is it?"

"I'm going to a cocktail party at the Quartermaine's. I didn't come here for a date."

"I see. Where were you today? I looked everywhere for you."

"I was busy. Can we sit please?"

Duke didn't like the sound of this but he lead her to the chairs and they both sat down. "What's going on Anna?" Duke realized he should have listened to her more the last few times they had gone out. She has been trying to tell him something for a while and he is now realizing this wasn't good.

"I need you to listen to me tonight. Duke, we can't do this any longer, whatever this is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done trying to fix things between us. Once we had something special but that's gone now."

"No Anna don't say that. We just need to spend more time together."

"Spending time together isn't going to change anything between us," she insisted. "It won't change what I want."

"Yes it will, Anna I don't want to lose you."

"If we spend time together are you going to be able to get away from the mob?"

"Anna,"

"Do not try to tell me you are not still affiliated with the mob, we both know you are!"

"I love you, Anna. That has to mean something. Can you honestly tell me you aren't in love with me any longer?"

"Yes, I can. Duke, I will always care about you but no, I am not in love with you."

"Anna, don't say that. I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!"

"This is about the opportunity you were telling me about, isn't it? Anna, you don't have to give up on us to follow that."

"Yes Duke, I do. I'm ending this, it's over. I'm done trying to fix things between us."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. I've been trying to tell you this for a while but either we were interrupted or you wouldn't let me talk. I should be going," she stood up to leave.

"No Anna wait. Please give us another chance." Duke got up and grabbed her arm.

"I can't, I have to move on."

"Isn't there anything I could do?"

"No. I'm sorry Duke."

Duke put his head down, "Can I ask you one more thing before you leave?"

"Of course."

"Is the fact I still have mob ties the only reason you're ending this?"

She could lie but Anna knew she owed him the truth. "No, that is not the only reason I have to end this. Honestly, it really has very little to do with why I am."

"Does Robert know you're here? That you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, he does. I should go, he's waiting for me." She turned and left before he could say anything else.

Duke was left staring after her, she hadn't come right out and said it, she didn't need to. He knew Anna had left him for Robert. She might think it's over between them but he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. It's time he repays the favour and interferes with their relationship.

...

When Anna got to the Quartermaine's she didn't see Robert right away. She knew most of the people there so she started mingling with people hoping to see him. After talking to Duke she just really wanted to see Robert. She was talking to Amanda Berrington when he came over to them. "Hello partner, I could use your help."

"Oh really. This is a cocktail party, what is it you can't handle?" Anna asked with a little smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that young woman that hasn't left you alone since you got here would it Robert? What's her name, Rebecca isn't it?" Amanda asked with a little grin of her own.

"I've been polite but she just won't take no for an answer. I told her my lady friend would be here this evening, so will you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Anna asked, both her and Amanda were finding his discomfort amusing.

"Be my lady friend. Take my arm and mingle with me."

Anna smiled as she slid her arm through his, "If she doesn't give up should I drag you out on the terrace so she thinks we want to be alone?" Anna asked trying not to laugh. She might do that anyway so they can be alone.

"You think it's funny but you just might have to do that."

"He's right Anna. She's been after him all evening. I think she's decided Robert is the prize she wants to win tonight. Here she comes now."

Anna looked at Amanda, "Well despite measures then." Then she looked at Robert, "Sorry I was so late darling." She leaned in and put her other hand on his chest, then they kissed. No one else needed to know they weren't pretending.

"I'm just glad you're here Luv."

"Good luck," Amanda said then walked away with a smile.

Still facing each other, "What did Sean want to talk to you about?"

"He actually has a case for us. I'll give you all the details on Monday."

"He doesn't need us working on this before then?"

"No, it sounds like there's going to be some fact-finding work before we do anything else. You look absolutely stunning this evening by the way." Then he whispered, "I can't wait to take this dress off of you."

She smiled up at him, "We've got the house all to ourselves tonight," she whispered back.

"What are we doing here then?"

"Business before pleasure."

"If you insist. Have you said hello to our hosts?"

"Alan and Monica but no one else yet."

"There's Edward, let's go say hello." They turned and walked right past Rebecca together. She watched them not looking impressed at all.

"I take it that's your admirer." Robert just nodded.

"Anna, I'm so glad you made it. I wanted to thank you both again for the wonderful work you did helping ELQ deal with Fisher."

"All in a days work Edward," Robert said.

"Maybe for the two of you, but I know businessmen that have been trying to get evidence against them for years."

"We're happy we could help you and ELQ," Anna said. They were still talking about the case when Tracy came over.

"Anna, can I steel you for a moment? There are a few people here that would like to meet you."

"Of course Tracy," then the two women walked away together.

They had barely walked away when Rebecca came over. "Hello Edward, thank you for inviting us, mother and I are so seldom in Port Charles, it's nice to see so many old friends," she looked at Robert, "and new ones I'd like to know a lot better." She touched his arms as she spoke.

"Had you already moved away when Robert moved here?"

"I must have, I would have remembered you," she smiled and tried to take Robert's arm, he politely removed her hand.

"Robert was police commissioner here for a time, he was a WSB agent and now has a PI office with another former WSB agent who was the former police chief."

"I have not met him before tonight. WSB agents in Port Charles, there must be a story there, do tell Robert."

"Well I came here on assignment years ago, that's how I met Edward actually. A few years later my former boss moved here, then Anna moved here. We are all former agents now but we do have a friend from here that recently joined and is in training now."

"So you're a real man of mystery. You must be quite the ladies man."

Edward excused himself, leaving the two of them alone. Rebecca moved a little closer to Robert, "Why are you wasting your time with that bore I saw you with. I'm much more fun."

"That bore? A former WSB agent, the former police chief, my partner. Is that who you're referring to?"

"I could show you what a real woman can do," she told him seductively.

"Can you take a man down with a well-placed kick or chop to the neck? Can you defuse a bomb?"

"Well no."

"If I got in trouble would you have my back? That beautiful woman you think is so boring can. She also happens to be the mother of my child. Anna Devane is drop dead gorgeous and more fun then you'll ever be. Excuse me." Robert walked over to where Anna and Tracy were and joined their conversation. When they were done talking Robert put his hand on the small of Anna's back, "Excuse us. I need a word with Anna."

Rebecca watched them walk across the room then out the garden doors. She had heard they were exes so what were they playing at. She was only in town for a short time and she had her sights set on Robert for a bit of fun before she left. Descritly she followed them outside.

Robert and Anna walked for a little while holding hands, making sure they were away from anyone else outside. "You look amazing tonight, you're truly beautiful. I can barely keep my eyes off of you, never mind my hands."

"You look amazing in your tux." They turned to each other and put their hands around each other waist. "Your new admirer moved in very quickly when I walked away."

"You noticed that did you?"

"Tell her I don't share well." Anna smiled then Robert bent and kissed her passionately. Anna's hands moved up his body then to the back of his neck. "I needed that." Robert held her close and she put her head against his chest.

"How did it go with Duke earlier?"

"He thought I was there for a date. He didn't want to accept that I was breaking up with him."

Robert stroked her hair, "Did you argue?"

"No, we didn't. He didn't believe me at first then asked for another chance. He knew I was serious before I left." She looked up at Robert, "Duke asked if his mob connections were the only reason I was ending things. When I said no, he asked if you knew but not if we're together."

"So I might have an angry Scot coming after me."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. We can only wait and see what he does now," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"I know, let's not talk about him any more tonight."

"I would much rather think about you." Then Robert kissed her again. "Do you think they would notice if we left?" he asked with a little grin.

Anna smiled and took his hand, "We were invited and we aren't going to run away just yet. Patience Scorpio." She started to pull him back toward the house, "If we mingle now we can make some excuses to leave early."

"I like how you think," Robert stepped towards her and put his arm around her. They walked back to the house with an arm around the other, Anna leaning in close to him. When they got to the door they moved apart slightly but Robert kept his arm around Anna's waist.

Rebecca entered the house shortly after they did, clearly, she's wasting her time going after Robert. She walked over to Tracy, who was talking to Amanda. "Thanks, Tracy! I hope you enjoyed your little game. Was this fun for you?" then she just walked away.

Tracy watched her walk away then looked at Amanda, "I've never liked her, but what was that about?"

Amanda smiled, "By any chance did you tell her Robert is single?"

"Yes, she asked if there would be any single men here, so I told her who they were."

"Robert wasn't interested in her but Rebecca was being very persistent. I know he asked Anna to help him discourage her."

Tracy and Amanda looked around and spotted them standing together, Robert's hand was on the small of her back, they looked very comfortable together. "Are they really just pretending?" Tracy asked. The two ladies watched the pair for a little while, maybe it wasn't just for show.

After another hour they said their goodbyes and left. When they got to the house Robert poured them both a drink, while Anna put on some music. They sat down on the couch together, Anna cuddled into him as Robert stroked her hair. "I had a good time tonight," Anna said.

"So did I, we even got to be a couple and didn't have to tell anyone that we are."

"I think you're admirer most have followed us outside. She seemed to give up her pursuit after we came back inside."

"You might be right. Will you be upset if people do suspect?"

"No, I don't care people always talk, I've broken it off with Duke and when we're ready to tell Robin we will. For right now I like that it's just about you and I. People are going to figure it out soon anyway."

"That's true. Dance with me." Anna smiled and sat up some letting Robert stand up. Then he took her hand helping her up. She laughed as he took her in his arms and they started to dance. "There should be more dancing at Quartermaine parties," Robert said.

"Can you imagine Edward out there cutting the rug?"

"Back in their day, I bet him and Lila would have had quite the moves. Swing dancing could have been their forte."

"Maybe that's how he won her over," Anna said and they both laughed.

Anna undid his tie as they danced, she felt so content. They knew they had all night so they were just enjoying being together. They talked as they danced, laughing freely. When Robert kissed her tenderly Anna stopped moving. "Time for bed," she said with a grin. She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

When they had gotten back to Anna's they hadn't notice the car parked across the street or the man sitting inside. Duke had wanted to talk to Anna again but when saw that Anna and Robert had returned to her house together he decided to watch the house. When the lights were turned on inside he could see their silhouettes when they were standing. He didn't need to see them to know they were cuddling on the couch. When he saw them start dancing together, Duke could feel his anger building. It was torturing him to watch them dancing but he wouldn't leave. Duke actually got out of his car when they started to kiss, he was going to go in there and beat the tar out of Scorpio. He stopped midway across the street when he saw it was Anna that turned first, that she lead them out of the room before the light was turned off. Duke was still extremely angry but more than that his heart was breaking. With his head down Duke got back into his car, he slumped forward over the wheel. After a moment he sat back and started the car, this wasn't over. Scorpio doesn't just get to take Anna away from him. He drove away, already thinking about how to make him pay and how to win Anna back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunday afternoon on his way into his club Duke saw Robert walking along the docks. He was alone so Duke decided to approach him, Duke had a few things he wanted to say to him. "SCORPIO! We need to talk!"

Robert stopped walking and turned when he heard Duke. He was glad Sean and Tiffany weren't with him, they were all meeting at Kelly's. "What can I do for you, Duke?"

"Don't play dumb with me Scorpio." Duke had closed the distance between them and was now only a few feet away from Robert. Why'd you do it? Anna and I were happy!"

"Anna broke up with you before I even came back here. She is now finally done trying to get back what your lies destroyed. Don't blame that on me!"

"You're going to stand there and tell me you had nothing to do with Anna ending things with me. You're a real piece of work Scorpio."

"Anna makes her own choices."

"How long have you been sleeping together?" Duke shoved Robert. "Which little adventure got you back in her bed?"

Robert kept his balance and repositioned himself ready for whatever Duke might do next. "Duke, don't do this."

"Why not? Don't you want people to know you stole Anna from me?"

Walking with Tiffany towards Kelly's, Sean could hear raised voices, both of which he knew. He looked at Tiffany then hurried off to see what was going on.

"I did not steel Anna from you!"

"Oh no! Are you going to try telling me there's nothing going on between you and Anna?"

"No," Robert answered simply. "We didn't plan this but we wouldn't deny it when things started to change between us."

"HOW LONG SCORPIO? How long have you been sleeping with her?" Duke asked heatedly.

Robert knew Duke was looking for a fight, "Duke you don't want to do this."

Duke went to lunge at Robert but he was stopped when he was grabbed from behind. "WE NEVER HAD A CHANCE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Duke yelled still being held back.

"That's where you're wrong. Your need to keep things from her. Your lies. Your accusations. That was the problem! Why were you two fighting so much? What did I have to do with that?"

"Accusations? They are facts!" Duke shot back.

"Whoa, whoa. Both of you need to calm down. What is this about?" Sean asked still holding Duke back.

"Ask your buddy here! Go on Scorpio, tell him what a dog you really are!"

"Robert, what's this all about?"

"It's nothing let's just go."

"Oh, we aren't done yet! Let me go, Sean, I'm not done with him!" Duke struggled to get away from Sean.

"You don't want me to do that, it'll be you getting the beating."

"Just let him go, Sean. If he wants a piece of me, let him try." Sean looked at Robert to make sure he was serious then let Duke go. As soon as he did Duke launched himself at Robert, who just stepped out of the way sending Duke to the ground. He got up and went after Robert again, this time Robert grabbed him and put him up against a crate. "I don't want to hurt you."

Duke struggled to get free so Robert let him go. "Aren't you going to tell Sean what you did?"

"What I did? Two consenting adults made a choice that makes them both happy." Duke took a swing at Robert, he blocked it then twisted Duke's arm behind his back. "You're acting like I came in and broke up your happy home. That I'm the bad guy here but you seem to forget that you and Anna haven't really been together for months. You should have listened to her. You should have let her tell you what was going on." With that Duke stopped struggling. Anna had been trying to tell him things could change between them he remembers that. "I'm going to let you go now and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to hit me again.

Duke realized there was no point trying to fight Robert. When he was free he turned and looked at Robert. "We could have been happy."

"Would you have ever stopped keeping things from her? Would they have been safe? Love isn't always enough."

Tiffany hadn't been far behind Sean but had stayed out of it until now. "Come on Robert let's go. Nothing is getting settled like this." She put her hand on Robert's back and they walked away together.

Once they were alone Duke turned to Sean, "I love her Sean."

"Yeah that may be, so does Robert, he has for years. It destroyed him when they broke up." Sean put his head down, "I should have let them leave," he added quietly to himself.

"I'm going to win her back. There's nothing Scorpio can do to stop me." Then Duke turned and walked away.

Sean watched him walk away, "You can try Duke but they won't let each other go, not this time," he said to himself. Sean turned to follow after Tiffany and Robert.

When Sean entered Kelly's, Ruby was standing by their table talking to Tiffany, Robert seemed to just be listening. When he saw Sean he excused himself, Sean followed Robert back outside. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I was just minding my own business on my way here."

"Yeah, I didn't think you were the one looking for the fight. Is he wrong about you and Anna?"

"No, we aren't telling people yet because it's still new. We only labelled what's going on between us on Friday, Anna and I are dating. Duke was out of town or Anna would have told him sooner. Anna tried telling him sooner, she did. She's done trying to fix things between them. If people notice us out on dates and start talking so be it, but for right now Robin doesn't need to know."

"How long has it been going on?"

"I'm not really sure, not as long as Duke thinks. Definitely, it was after you asked me about it. We spent a lot of time just the two of us. We talked a lot during that time. Somewhere along the way, we started thinking about each other differently." Sean just looked at him waiting for him to continue, "We were back here working on that case for ELQ. We were very busy so we took a day off to spend with Robin, that night we started talking about what could have been if we had stayed together. We were joking around, then we were kissing, Filomena came home and it ended there. Weeks went by then the kissing started again and it kept happening. Anna was still willing to see if it could work out with Duke but we couldn't deny there was something happening between us too."

Sean grinned, "So that day in my kitchen, what was going on?"

"Well, she wasn't mad at me," Robert said with a smile, "Anna was very happy to see me that day."

"What about Duke?"

"We talked about him too. I knew there was a chance she'd end up with him. Even after we were together I knew there was slim chance Anna could decide to go back to him."

"When was that?"

"A little over a week ago."

"When we all went to Duke's but he was out of town. I did get the feeling the two of you wanted to be alone."

"Robin was home that night. We hadn't been caught in bed together the night before and Anna wasn't willing to risk it two nights in a row." Sean started laughing, "Filomena was nice enough to warn us before she got Robin up that morning," Robert told him with a smile.

"You said Friday you labelled this, what do you mean."

"Until then I was still waiting for her to be sure of what she wanted. Anna told me she wanted us to make love, that it hadn't been a mistake. That she thought it was me she wanted to be with but still needed time to be sure. Friday we spent the day alone at her house."

"In her bed," said grinning.

"That was when she told me she was going to break it off with Duke so we can have a real chance at a future. A chance to be a family, so now Anna and I are dating."

"You're going to ask me to talk to Tiff so she doesn't say anything yet, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"She's likely to burst, holding onto this kind of information. You know that right?" Sean patted Robert's back, "We'd better get in there before she starts talking."

"Thanks, Sean," they both smiled and went inside.

...

Robert and Anna were sitting at the kitchen table, they were alone so he told her about his run-in with Duke. He explained about Sean showing up and preventing them from coming to blows. Robert also told her he only stopped Duke's attacks and never tried to hit him.

Anna stroked his cheek, "I'm glad you didn't hurt him."

"He's upset and I don't blame him for confronting me. He kept demanding to know how long we've been sleeping together."

"Why did you tell him we are?"

"I didn't, well I didn't deny it either but he kept asking that over and over."

"How did he know then?"

"Maybe he just assumes we are. He's believed we've been sneaking around since I got back."

"I think I better talk to him again."

"You might want to wait a little a while, give him some time. He was really angry today."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Robin's in bed right?"

"She is," Anna said with a smile.

"Let's move this to the living room, I want to hold you for a little while."

"I want to do more than hold you," Anna said as he took her hand. When they sat down Robert pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her, "Robert."

"Yes Luv," he said as he let her hair down.

"Do you think Duke will just let this be?"

"No, I think he'll see us being together as a challenge. He believes I stole you from him and he's going to try winning you back."

"We tried to make it work and couldn't. I want to be with you."

"I know, but I don't think you've convinced Duke of that."

Anna adjusted so she could put her head on his shoulder, "This is what I want, time with you. Time to see where this can go."

"That's what I want too," he said still playing with her hair. "We'll deal with Duke if he decides to be a pain, but let's just focus on us."

"That sounds wonderful," Anna said as she touched his chin. "You'd better kiss me now."

"Gladly."

...

Anna walked into Duke's club Tuesday afternoon, she knew she had to talk to him, to try and make him understand why she left him. She walked over to Angel, "Hi is Duke here?"

"Oh hello Anna. Yeah, the boss is just talking to a delivery guy. He's been really upset since you were last here."

"I know, I had to do what was right for me."

"I don't think the boss sees it like that."

"No, he doesn't. Can I wait at the bar?"

"Of course Anna, he shouldn't be that long."

Anna thanked him then went and took a seat. When Duke saw her sitting there he walked over, "Have you come to your senses? Are you done with Scorpio?"

"I came to explain, I know I owe you that."

"Explain what? That you've been lying to me for months. That I've been right about you and Scorpio all along."

"You think you were right, but you weren't. I swear to you Robert and I only started getting closer recently. I wanted to tell you, I tried more than once to tell you. All we seemed to do was fight. No matter what we always came back to the same to topics."

Duke sat down beside her, "The mob and Scorpio."

"Yes, you never denied that you were still involved with the mob, I'll admit that. Did you even notice when I stopped denying there was something going on between Robert and I?" She paused then shook her head as she said, "I don't think you did, I don't think you wanted to let me tell you I wanted to move on either."

"When did you say anything like that?"

"I told you that there was a possibility for a second chance and that I might have to go after that. What did you think I meant? I told you that I would leave you if I decided to go pursue that. Why do you think I told you to accept that we may not stay together. You never really let me finish talking whenever I would try telling you either. If I had come right out and said that I was thinking about leaving you for Robert what would have happened?" She waited to see if he'd say it. "You would have been irate. All we would have done was fight and I would have left you anyway. Robert wouldn't have even been a factor. I still wanted to give us a chance because at that point I hadn't decided what I wanted."

"Were you sleeping with him while you tried to make your decision?"

"No, there was some kissing but that was all," Anna admitted. "I tried to tell you when you came to my office before you left town. I was going to try telling you again that night. I wanted to be honest with you, but you kept cutting me off."

Duke thought back, she had been trying to tell him something the last few times they had gone out. He was too busy or too distracted or so focused on what he wanted to tell her that he wasn't listening to what she was really saying, or trying to say. "Anna are you really sure you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can say or do that would make you change your mind?"

"No Duke, this is what I want."

"That's what you say now, but I know you'll change your mind."

"No, I won't. I want to be with Robert. We have a chance to have what we lost, to be a real family. I know you don't understand but I want a real chance at a future with Robert."

"You're right, Anna. I don't understand. He left you, he walked out of your life."

"He didn't know the truth! If I had told him then, things would have been different."

"Really, he wouldn't have walked out on you and Robin?"

"ROBERT NEVER WALKED OUT ON ROBIN!"

Duke knew he'd crossed a line, "I'm sorry, I know he didn't."

"If we had known I was pregnant, he would never have left like he did. I know that for a fact. Maybe we would have stayed together maybe I could have told him the truth a lot sooner. We'll never know and it doesn't matter now."

"Anna, what if we just need some time? Why don't you wait, maybe in a few months then we'll be ready to give us another chance?"

"I can't do that Duke. It's not fair to let you think there's a chance when there isn't."

"Of course there is," he insisted. "I'm not giving up on us."

"Duke, there isn't an us any longer." Anna stood up, "I think I should go."

After she left Duke's Anna went for a walk on the docks. She had known just by going to talk to Duke they could end up having an argument. Yeah, she had yelled but it could have gone a lot worse. Maybe he had actually heard her this time. Hopefully, he understands now that she hadn't set out to hurt him, that her leaving him for Robert wasn't something she had planned. She walked a little further, then she heard a friendly voice. She turned and smiled, "Hi Sean," he must have been coming from his shipping office.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. What are you up to?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I just came from Duke's I needed to talk to him again."

"How did that go?"

"It could have been a lot worse. I don't think he's going to stop trying to get me back."

"That should cause a few tense moments."

"Speaking of which, thank you for stepping in the other day."

"Left on his own Duke wouldn't have stopped until Robert had to beat the tar out of him. Robert didn't want to fight him at all."

"I know, he told me. He also told me you had asked if anything was going on before that."

"I did, apparently when I asked it wasn't, yet," he said with a smile. "I had a pretty good feeling there was the last time we all went out together though."

"Filomena thought you might have figured it out too," Anna admitted with a smile.

"I take it she approves."

"She never hid the fact she thought Roberto and I should be together. She wants me to be happy and even told Robert to only pursue me if he was interested in a real relationship. He didn't tell me that until after I found out she had caught us kissing on my couch."

"Making out when mom walked in and caught you."

Anna laughed, "Something like that but it had just changed from being silly to really kissing when she came in, we didn't even get as far as making out."

Sean smiled and put his arm around her, "Oh you poor thing." They started walking then Sean asked, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"You and Robert never should have broken up. If I could, I would go back and change things."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. It's all behind us now and we're getting another chance to be together." Sean glanced at her, there was so much he could have done. There was so much he regretted, but maybe she was right, that was in the past. He really hopes that they make it this time, that they can fix his mistake. "So where are you heading?" Anna asked.

"I was actually done for the day and just heading home."

"Do you have plans tonight why don't you come over for dinner, I know Robin would love to see you."

"Dinner with that little sweetheart how can I say no? Let's go."

...

Robert was sitting in the kitchen with Robin she was finishing up her homework and telling him about her day. He sat listening to her with a smile. He wanted to do this every night, come home after work to his little girl. He had missed so much time with her, now he had a chance to correct that. He knows he loves Anna, he was fairly sure she loves him as well. Now that they were dating, could he really have it all? Could this be his reality? Having his family all together, them being a real family. "Daddy."

"Yes sweety," he looked at Robin she was looking at him with a silly little smile.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry I kind of got lost in a daydream."

"You were smiling, was it a good daydream?'

"The best, I was thinking about being able to come home to you like this every night."

"And mommy?"

"Well, you two kind of come as a package deal."

"I would like that too daddy. I love having you here with us," Robin told him with a big smile.

"I love being here too. Getting to see your beautiful little face in the morning, your hugs before bed."

"Daddy can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything."

"I think you being here is helping mommy."

"What do you mean?"

"She has been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. She quit her job, she broke up with Uncle Duke. Then there was whatever danger you were all in. Now I think her and Uncle Duke are dating again, maybe. I'm not sure what they're doing but mommy come home upset a lot."

"Well, they are dealing with adult things that you don't need to worry about."

"She wanted to leave Port Charles when they broke up, I didn't want to move. I'm happy that didn't happen, I love it here."

"I"m happy you didn't move too."

"I know they fight a lot now. If they love each other shouldn't they be nicer to each other?" Robert nodded and she continued. "I've seen mommy come home upset but you make her happy again. Some nights after I'm in bed I hear you guys laughing and it makes me happy."

"Your mother and I have had our fair share of arguments. I hurt her very much went I left her. We hurt each other."

"Does that mean you can't love each other again?"

Robert was a little surprised by her questions. "No, it just meant we had a lot to talk about when we saw each other again. While you were at camp, before you were brought to my house, your mother and I talked a lot about the past. I found out things I should have known before and we got past all those hurt feelings that were left over from when we broke up."

"So you could love each other again?"

"What are you two talking about in here?" Anna asked saving Robert from having to answer that. When she and Sean had gotten there Filomena had told her to be quiet but to go into the kitchen, she'd come in when Robin said she thought he was helping her by being there.

Robert smiled, as she walked over to them, "Just having a little father-daughter talk."

"Oh, I see." She put her hand on Robert's back and leaned down to kiss Robin on the top of her head. "We have a dinner guest, you should go say hello to Uncle Sean." Robin smiled, got up and left them alone. "That was an interesting conversation."

"She worried about your happiness."

Anna sat down beside him, "I am happy."

He put his hand on her leg, "Robin saw the effects of the fighting with Duke, she notices more then I realized."

"Yes she does," Anna agreed with a smile.

Robert leaned forward, "I think she wants me to try and get you back," he said quietly, then kissed her.

"Oh really? That seems like a good idea."

"Smart kids we have there," he said with a big grin and they both started laughing.

"I went to talk to Duke this afternoon."

"How did that go?"

"Not terribly. I told him that I had tried to tell him about us. He accused us of sleeping together for months. Then he asked if there was anything he could do to get me back, then told me he was still going to try. I was the only one that yelled so all in all it wasn't a bad conversation."

"Why were you yelling?"

"He said you walked out on me and Robin."

"I never! I wouldn't have. If we had known about the baby I wouldn't have left you. We would have figured out some way to be a family, we may have even stayed together." Robert took her hand, "I think you would have told me the truth then if I'd only given you the chance."

Anna smiled, "That's why I yelled at him. I told him almost exactly the same thing you just said." Looking in each other's eyes they leaned and kissed tenderly.

"Are you busy tomorrow evening?"

"No," she said and moved a little closer to him, "What did you have in mind."

"There's this little Italian place I know."

"Piero's? I had a lovely evening there with a very handsome man not that long ago."

He smiled, "So is it a date?"

"Yes," she gave him another quick kiss. "I think we should go visit with our guest now, more of this later."

When they walked out of the kitchen together Sean smiled. Please let them make it work, let them be together he thought to himself. "Here I was thinking you wanted to spend some time with me, but the Aussie's here too," he joked.

"Oh you know you came here just hoping to see me," Robert said with a silly grin.

"You're not as pretty as Anna put you do tell a good joke."

"Remember what we talked about, you need to work on our plan," Robin said quietly, hoping only Sean head her.

"Right," he said with a little nod and a wink.

They spent a lovely evening together. They talked about the case they were working on for Sean. They joked around with each other. Robin and Sean dropped hints that Robert should ask Anna out, Sean would play along with his goddaughter's plan even if he knew they already were dating. He thought it was fun watching them try to pretend Robin's little hints weren't being understood.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robert and Anna walked into Piero's holding hands, "You know we could have gone anywhere tonight Anna."

"I know, but I like it here. I had a wonderful time last time we were here."

They were shown to their table and Robert ordered them a bottle of wine. Then he took her hand, "I'm very happy about this. About us."

"I am too Robert. I know this is what I want. You and I have been apart long enough."

"Anna I know we've talked about the past. I have told you it won't affect us moving forward but I need to know that you accept that. I don't want you worrying about that, it's the past."

"I know." She smiled at him, "I think I needed to hear it again. I wish I could change all of that."

"Anna, please we're starting fresh. I want to talk about now, about our future."

"OK, I want a future with you." she smiled sweetly at him. "I need you in my life so much and I want us to have a life together."

He lifted her hand and kissed it, "When we met I had no idea how quickly you would become the most important person in my life. As much as I didn't want that to be true for a while, it was always was the truth."

Before Anna could say anything their waiter came over, "Glad to see two back here. What can I get you this evening?"

They ordered and after he had walked away Anna smiled at Robert, "I guess we left an impression last time we were here."

"We must have. I don't know how many people leave here hot and bother after their meals," he said then kissed her tenderly.

"I think it was a good thing you went to the office that evening. I don't think I would have tried stopping us if anything started once we were inside."

"I know what would have happened and yeah I was right to leave. You still needed a little more time to think."

"I did, but I really wanted to make love to you that night," she admitted.

"Well, tonight I will not be leaving when we get home."

Anna put her arms around his neck, "Good, and you are following into my bedroom when we get there."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Then they kissed again, "I know we didn't talk much about our future before we got married last time but this time I want to know where you see this going."

Anna sat back slightly, "You made it very clear that you want us to have a relationship. That you aren't just playing around. Robert, I picked you. I want to have a life with you. I want us to be the family we always should have been. You, me and Robin building a future together."

"Oh, Anna I needed to hear that. I want that too."

As they ate they talked a little more about what they both wanted. Both of them so happy to know they are finally back together and want to stay that way. When they were done eating Robert asked Anna if she wanted to go for a walk before they went home. Anna agrees that a walk through the little park they had found last time was a great idea. That way they knew Robin would be asleep when they got home.

...

Robert had been working on finding information for Sean for almost a week. Both him and Anna had been busy with cases so he had asked Anna to meet him at Kelly's after he was done meeting with an informant down on the docks. As he was walking to Kelly's three men approached him. "Scorpio." Robert stopped wondering who these men were. Before he could say anything one of them grabbed him, the one that had called his name spoke again. "You should learn not to take what isn't yours." Then the third man punched him in the gut. Robert tried to free himself, he head-butted the man behind him and he let go. The three men all came at him, Robert did manage to fight them off but not before they had landed several hard punches to his face and body. If he was in pain it didn't slow him down, he was on a mission now.

Anna was outside Kelly's enjoy the beautiful fall afternoon waiting for Robert. She saw Robert but he wasn't walking toward her. Unless she was mistaken he was heading for Duke's. Anna didn't know what was going on so she decided she had better followed him.

When Robert got to the club, he walked right over to Duke who was standing by the bar talking to Angel. He grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and punched him hard in the face sending him hard against the bar. "Can't you fight your own fights?" Robert grabbed him by the jacket pulling him towards himself, "You have to send three goons after me!"

"Get off of me!" Duke tried to push him away but Robert wouldn't let go of him.

"I didn't want to fight you. I know you blame me but be a man fight your own bloody fights!"

Duke actually looked at him now, clearly, Robert had just been in a fight with someone. "What are you talking about?"

Robert shoved him back against the bar again, letting go of his jacket. "The three goons you had jump me on the docks!"

Anna rushed in and put herself between the two men, "Stop it!" Then she looked at Robert, she turned to Duke. "Did you do this? Is he right did you send men to beat him up because I left you?"

"Anna I don't know what happened. He came in here and attacked me."

Robert moved toward Duke again but Anna's hand was on his chest stopping him, "I saw what happened. What I don't know is what happened before Robert came here."

"Duke had three men jump me on the docks! I was told I shouldn't take what isn't mine. Then they proceeded to hit me."

"I didn't have anything to do with that," Duke insisted.

"Really? They looked like the kind of men you do business with."

Anna could tell Robert wanted to hit Duke again and turn toward him and put her other hand on his chest stopping him. "Robert let's just go."

"I would have come after you myself. I don't need to send other people to take care of you."

"You tried that the other day. I didn't want to fight you then. Today's another story!"

"We're leaving now," Anna started pushing Robert backwards, he let her turn him away from Duke.

"That's right walk away." Duke mocked.

Robert turned the opposite way and went around Anna, in two steps he was in front of Duke. Duke was ready for him this time and took a swing at him. Robert blocked it and punched him in the stomach, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. Angel stepped in this time, he stepped between them while Anna grabbed Robert from behind. She pulled Robert away from him while Angel turned to face Duke, "Don't say anything. Let them leave," Angel told Duke.

Once they were outside Anna didn't say anything as they walked. She held his hand and Robert just followed along with her. He wasn't really surprised when they ended up at their office. They could be alone there and he was sure Anna wanted to yell at him about what he had done. She leads them into Robert's office then turned to face him. She touched his face, he had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. "I was on my way to meet you," he said quietly. Anna stroked his face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Anna he sent three men to beat me up because we're together." Anna could feel his anger growing again.

"So you went to beat him up?"

"I know I was wrong. I was angry and wanted to make him pay." Robert put his head down slightly, "I'm the one you picked, you want to be with me. If he can't handle that it's not my problem. I know all this but I was just so angry."

"How does beating him up, help?"

"Him having three men beat me up doesn't change anything either, Anna!"

Anna smiled she knew how to get his mind off of what had happened. "Stop talking," she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back until he was against the wall, "I picked you. I want you." She smiled, "Right here, right now." Then she kissed him, she was already loosening his tie. When he kissed her back the intensity surprised her at first. Quickly they were removing each other's clothing, desire raged through both of them. Everything was flung off his desk as the made love with wild abandon.

As they were putting their clothes back on Robert looked around, "I think I should invest in a couch."

"Your desk works just fine for me," Anna said with a sexy smile.

Robert put his arms around her, "I'm not saying that wasn't amazing. We just kind of made a mess of my office, again."

Anna looked around them and smiled, "I'll help you clean up on Monday. Take me home, if you're a good boy I'll let you spend the night in my bed."

"I'll be a very good boy," he said with a mischievous smile. When they were finished getting dressed he took her hand as they left his office.

...

Duke was fuming. He and Angel had gone up to his office after Anna and Robert left. As mad as he was about Robert coming there and attacking him, it didn't even compare to how angry he was with Victor. That had to be what happened, he had been distracted when they met two days ago and mentioned his personal problems. Victor must have sent those guys after Robert. "Does he not know what he's done? It was personal, now that this has happened what's to stop Robert from talking to all his old buddies on the force and they start popping in whenever they want?" Duke said as he paced.

"He can't do that can he?" Angel asked.

"He's the former police commissioner. If Robert walks into headquarters and tells them he suspects mob activity in my club, we become their favourite place to hang out."

"That's not good, boss. Not with all that booze Victor's moving through here."

"That's my point," Duke said. "We have to be extra careful until we know what Robert's going to do now."

"Maybe Anna will calm him down and he won't do anything. Coming here to deal with who he thought sent those guys after him was clearly the first thing he had done. He looked like he had come straight here after that other fight."

"Maybe, but we still have to be careful." Angel agreed, it seemed like Duke was starting to calm down. That was good because they should both be getting downstairs, they were fully booked tonight.

...

"I said take off your shirt, I want to take a look at that cut on your back."

"I'm sure it's just a bruise."

She leaned in and said quietly, "You're being a good boy, remember."

He smiled and started undoing his shirt, "Don't get any ideas, young lady."

"I think I can control myself." she leaned in again, "I'm very satisfied at the moment," then gave him a quick kiss. Once his shirt was off Robert turned so she could look at his back. "It's not bad but I still want to clean it up and bandage it."

Anna was cleaning the cut when Filomena and Robin walked into the kitchen. "Daddy, what happened?" She was staring at his face then noticed the other bruises he had. "Mommy, is he OK?"

"I'm fine Luv. Mom's just cleaning a cut on my back." He could see the tears building up in her eyes. "Hey, coming here sweetheart."

Anna put a bandage over the cut, "All done."

Robert sat down and Robin came over, they put their arms around each other. "A few men must have thought I was someone else. There was a fight but I was able to stop them before anyone was to badly hurt."

"But you're hurt, daddy."

"It's just some bruises, your mother noticed the cut on my back," then he added, "when she saw some blood on my shirt. I'll be fine, I promise. You know what else the three of them look as bad as me if not worse."

There was a knock at the door so Filomena went answer it. When she opened the door she saw Duke standing there, she noticed the large bruise on his left cheek. "Did you do that to Roberto?"

"No I didn't but I am here to see him. Can I come inside?"

"No, Robin is very upset and if she sees you she will think you two were fighting."

"Fine can I wait out here?"

"You wait. I'll see."

Filomena walked back into the kitchen and whispered to Anna that Duke was there to see Robert. Anna got up to deal with him. She went outside, the first thing she noticed was his bruise, "I think you deserved that."

"Anna, I did not send anyone after Robert. You have to believe me."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell Robert that. I'm not happy about what has happened between us and I did try to get him to fight me the other day. I also realized it isn't a smart idea to get into a fight with him." He rubbed his cheek, "I now know the difference between Robert being annoyed and furious. Can I please talk to him?"

"Not right now, Robin walked in while I was cleaning up a cut on his back and saw all his bruises. He told her he was jumped by people he didn't know. If she sees your face she'll think you two were fighting."

"We were."

"She doesn't need to know that! Look, I'll tell him you were here and what you said."

"Anna, you believe me right?"

"You say you didn't do it, then who did? Who else would care that I'm with Robert now?"

"I may have mentioned that we broke up to someone that would do something like this. I never asked him to do anything. I just mentioned that you left me for him."

"You better make sure nothing like this happens again, next time I won't stop him." Then Anna turned and went back inside. Duke left to go back to the club, he'd said what he came to and now he had work to do.

When she walked back into the kitchen Robin was sitting on Robert's knee. They were talking quietly, Filomena was starting to get things together for dinner, "Anna," she waved her over. "Did Duke do that to Roberto?"

"No, but Robert is the one that left that mark on Duke's face. Three men jumped him, he thought Duke sent them. Duke says he didn't but that he might know who did."

"Is Roberto alright? I didn't see much blood on his shirt."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Was there even blood on his shirt?" Anna asked with a smile.

Filomena smiled back, "Oh." Then she said something in Italian Anna didn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Filomena grinned.

"Roberto is still very fit," Filomena said with a smile.

"Yes, he is," Anna smiled in agreement.

"He still looks nice without a shirt on," Filomena grinned. Anna looked at her, a little surprised at hearing her say something like that. Then put her arm around her and they started giggling.

"What are you two giggling at over there?" Robert asked.

"None of your business," Anna told him with a grin. Filomena said something else in Italian that made Anna smile, "We should get out of Filomena's way. She's having a little trouble concentrating."

She playfully swatted Anna on the bottom, "You are being silly. I just say it's nice."

"Yes, very nice."

"Can I help you cook grandma." She agreed so Robin joined her as Anna walked out of the kitchen, Robert got up and followed her.

Robert grabbed Anna's hand once he was out of the kitchen, he put one finger over his lips then pulled her into her bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for being my nurse. Who was at the door?"

Anna put her hands on his chest, "Duke, he came here to tell you he didn't have anything to do with those men. He did say he might know who did but swears he didn't ask them to do that. It seemed important to him to tell you that. We wouldn't let him come in or talk to you because we didn't want Robin to see you both with bruises."

"OK, I don't want to talk about him. What were you and Filomena talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Anna teased. "I don't think she's used to half-dressed men sitting in her kitchen. Not that she was complaining."

"Is that why there was giggling?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe she actually said you still look nice without a shirt on. She said something about us being naughty but that was in Italian and I'm a little rusty."

"Maybe your Italian is, but nothing else is," he said and kissed her.

"Robert I think we should go back out to the living room. It's much too tempting in here."

"You might be right," then he kissed her again. They were still kissing when they heard a knock at the front door. "If that's Duke again, I'm not going to be impressed."

They both left her room, Robert went to grab a shirt as Anna went to answer the door. "Guy, what are you doing here?" Anna asked seeing Guy Lewis at her door.

"I'm here to talk to Robert actually. Is he here?"

Robert walked toward the door still buttoning up his shirt, "Hi, what can I do for you."

"I was going to ask if you were involved in an altercation earlier today, but I can see you were."

Anna looked from Guy to Robert, Duke wouldn't have called the cops on him would he? Maybe he did if he was mad enough and it would be the perfect way to stick it to Robert because of her. "Come in, we can talk inside."

"Robert, can I see the extent of your injuries? We have a man claiming that you attacked him but we have a witness that says you were attacked by three men."

Robert took his shirt back off, "Three men jumped me on the dock as I was walking to Kelly's to meet Anna." Guy noted the bruises then Robert turned to show him his back.

"The other guy doesn't look this bad and I have a hard time believing he got the better of you."

"Is this man still at the station?" Anna asked. "We could come down to the station with you."

"If you don't mind, then I can clear this matter up." Anna went to go tell Filomena that they had to leave for a little while.

When they got to the station they were both greeted by officers they knew. They were lead over to where an officer was sitting talking to someone with his back to them. When the officer saw them, "Hello Commissioner Scorpio, Chief Devane," he gave Guy a slight nod. At hearing Scorpio the man turned to see who the officer was addressing, his faced dropped seeing Robert standing there.

"Hello Baker, is this the man who reported an assault?" Robert asked he'd caught on as to why they had been addressed as they were.

"Yes, sir. Would you like to talk to him?"

"He's not much of a talker, that was your buddy. How's your nose? Doesn't look like it broke when I headbutted you. I'm glad you came in to tell my officers about why you and your friends felt the need to attack me."

"I think there's been some kind of miss understanding."

"Yeah, I'd say there was. I don't understand why you're here. Usually, the attackers aren't the ones to report the crime. I've already dealt with the man responsible, he knows you're boss."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you still saying I attacked you? I've spared with several of the officers here and they've looked worse then you do when we were done. They didn't believe your story in the first place and when they saw my injuries they knew more then one person was involved. Just like the witness has already confirmed."

"I think I should leave. Can I do that?"

"Do you want to press charges, sir?" Guy asked.

"No, I had no intention of reporting the incident. I'm not going to press charges. This time." Robert bent so he was looking right in the man face, "Tell your boss to let his flunky handle his own personal problems. We had it out a few days ago and he walked away unharmed. Today you and your buddies earned him a few bruises of his own." He stood up and turned back to Anna and Guy, "Is there anything else you need us for?" The man got up and quickly left the squad room. He didn't even look at them as he left.

"Thanks for coming down Robert," Guy said.

"I thought he was going to crap his pants when I called you Commissioner Scorpio, both of you are missed around here," Baker said as he joined them. "You should come back."

"Thanks, but our PI firm is keeping us busy," Robert told him.

"We should be going, we have a dinner waiting for us. Robin insisted Robert came back as soon as he could." She looked at Robert, "I think she wants to take care of you tonight," Anna said.

"I shouldn't keep her waiting then. Have a good weekend." They turned and left as they did Robert put his hand on her back, Guy noticed and smiled. This had been personal, so why had Robert been attacked? He might need to pay a little closer attention to what a certain nightclub owner is up to.

...

After they had eaten Robin insisted that Robert come sit with her on the couch. "Daddy, are the police going to find the men that did this to you?"

"That's where your mother and I had to go. They already had one of the men at the station. You don't have to worry they won't do this again."

"Good. Are you really OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. This will all heal. I was very angry after it happened but your mother helped me relax so everything is fine."

"I'm going to sleep with mommy tonight so you can sleep in my bed. You need to be comfortable tonight."

Robert smiled, "Thank you, sweety. You don't have to do that though."

"Yes, I do. You need to heal and sleeping here you won't be as comfortable as you would be in a bed."

He had already been told he got to sleep in a bed tonight but now it seemed it would be a different bed. "Well if you insist I can't refuse." He pulled her a little closer and she snuggled in wrapping her arm around him as she put her head on his chest. Anna smiled seeing them cuddled together when she came into the room.

Until she went to bed Robin stayed very close to Robert, they understood why too. She has seen people hurt before but to see her daddy like this, it was really bothering her. After Robin was tucked in Anna cuddled beside Robert on the couch. "I think she's scared more than anything. Someone hurt her hero and she doesn't understand how that could happen."

"As the bruises fade she'll relax about this."

"She is going to want to be close to you all weekend."

"I know, I was thinking we should do something with her tomorrow. Do you think she'll let us go out together in the evening?" he asked with a grin.

"If she gets to spend the day with you, I think she might let you out of her sight in the evening. She loves her daddy very much."

"He loves her too." Robert touched her cheek and she looked up at him. "I love her mother too. I was a fool to walk away from you. I should have stayed and listened to you. I should have forgiven you a long time ago. Anna, I know I've said this before but I don't want what happened in the past to affect us going forward. It's behind us and needs to stay there."

"I agree, do you really forgive me for what I did."

"You were young and made a bad decision. It doesn't define who you are now. After that, you started making choices for a different reason, the most important reason. You are a mother and want to do what's best for your child."

"I wanted to change my life before I was a mother, meeting you changed everything for me. I wanted to be your wife. I wanted a family with you. Where ever we ended up I just wanted to have a life with you."

"We can still have that, Luv."

"A life with the one person that makes me feel like I belong somewhere. I can't think of anything better than that."

"I do love you."

"You do? I love you too." Robert kissed her lovingly, then they stretched out together, Anna was laying half on him her head on his chest. They just laid together talking for the rest of the evening.

...

Duke was not impressed with the unexpected visitors he got at the club. When he saw Victor and Julian walk in he froze he wanted to scream at them for what they had done but knew he couldn't do that. "We don't have any tables open at the moment, would you like to talk in my office?" he asked when he approached them.

"Your office is fine. What happened to your face?" Victor asked.

"We'll talk about that upstairs," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Once they were in his office Duke turned to them both, "What were you thinking sending three goons to beat up the former police commissioner? They failed and he came right here! This is from a very angry Robert Scorpio," he said and pointed at his jaw.

"So what. What can he do?" Julian asked.

"Former doesn't mean he doesn't still have pull down at headquarters. What's to stop him from walking in there and pointing them in my direction. I don't need cops snooping around here."

"I thought my son was being a little rash when he sent those men here. I'll make sure this isn't a problem," Victor assured him.

They talked for a little longer then they went back downstairs together. As soon as the elevator door opened they saw four uniformed officers standing in the club as well as two men in suits. "Go back up to my office. I'll take care of this." Duke stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the officers. "Hello, what's going on here? Is there a problem in the area?"

Guy Lewis stepped toward him, "No problem. That's quite the bruise you've got there. I've been seeing a lot of those today. A friend of mine looks worse than you, but it was the man that came to the station that confused me the most. He had a black eye and was trying to say my friend did it to him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No, I wouldn't know about that. Why are there so many officers in my club?"

"Thought we might have a look around."

"Could you come back during the day sometime? I wouldn't want to concern my customers for no reason."

"I think we will. Guy leaned forward and quietly said, "You should know he wouldn't press charges against your friends," then Guy turned and told the other officers they were leaving.

Duke went over and stood by Angel, "Problems boss?"

"Maybe, I think we're going to be having little visits like this for a while."

"So Scorpio went to the cops?"

"No, one of Victor's men did."

"That's not a smart move."

A short time later Victor and Julian came back downstairs. They walked over to Duke and Angel, "So you dealt with your little problem?" Victor asked.

"This was your fault, Julian. One of those fools you sent after Scorpio, went to the cops. Those geniuses must have thought they could get him charged with assault, but for some reason the believed their former boss who looked the worst out of all of us! Scorpio was furious but he was going to deal with the problem himself. Him coming here to confront me should have been the end of it. Now I'll be having regular visits from the cops." Duke didn't bother hiding his anger.

"We'll see what we can do," Julian assured him.

"I don't need any more help thanks. This was a personal problem. I will deal with the cops coming around. Now I need to see to my guests, good evening." With that Duke turned and walked away from the two men.

Guy had sent the other officers away but he had decided to stay and watch who might come out of Duke's. He had thought there had been someone else on the elevator with Duke before he came over to talk to them. He didn't have to wait all that long either less than an hour after he went outside he saw two men leave together. The younger of the two he didn't recognize, but the older one he was certain was Victor Jerome. This was an interesting turn of events. The same day three men jump Robert on the docks he shows up here. If he could get information on Jerome's activities in Port Charles that should secure the promotion to chief that had been mentioned to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Robin had insisted on taking care of Robert all weekend, she seemed to believe he needed to be waited on hand and foot, Robert mostly found it amusing. Sean had come over on Saturday, he was surprised by Robert's appearance. They went into the kitchen to talk about what had happened. Robert told him everything from getting jumped on the docks to them going down to the station. Sean offered to help take care of the problem but Robert assured him there wasn't going to be a problem.

"I tried to convince Robin that we should go do something today but she has insisted that I needed to take it easy. She has even insisted that I sleep in her bed this weekend." Sean started laughing, "Yeah, you would think it's funny."

"Did that change any plans you may have had?" Sean asked trying to control his laughter.

"Anna and I may have already discussed different sleeping arrangements."

"You haven't told Robin yet?"

"No, we want to take a little more time. Make sure we don't get her hopes up over nothing."

"Robert the two of you never should have broken up in the first place. Of course, you'll stay together. You were a mess after that explosion, and it took years for you to stop taking stupid risks. I was sure you would only stop when you had finally gotten yourself killed. O'Reilly's death seemed to make you see you were going to get yourself killed."

"I was in a dark place for a long time."

"Anna wore a fake scare for years because you were the only man she wanted. You were both a mess after the breakup."

"What happens this time if we break up?"

"That's not going to happen. You two are meant for each other. I didn't know what it was all those years ago. That look when you met, how the two of you were together after getting back from Italy. I saw trouble then. I've watched you two together since she came here, there's a bond, or connection the two of you have. I've never seen anything else like it."

"No one has ever had the same effect on me that Anna does," Robert admitted.

"Then why would you think you won't stay together?"

"We are just being realistic. We already covered that we'll always be friends, that we'll always be a part of each other's lives. Duke put her through a lot, I walked out on her when I should have been there for her. We just want to be sure."

"Alright, I can understand that. Tiffany has agreed to not confirm anything if people ask her about you two," Sean told him with a smile. "Robert, I need you to go to New York this week."

"We don't have all the information you want."

"Anna can work on getting that. I just found out Haynes is going to be there and I need you to get the proof that he is still alive."

"Alright, do you know where he's going to be or where's he's staying?"

"Yeah, I've got that all that right here," then Sean slid a folder towards Robert.

"Why is it so important to prove he's alive?" Robert asked.

"He tried to kill me about six years ago but then was reported to have been killed in a car crash. I was investigating him at the time, after his death the case was closed. If he's out there I want to know, he will pay for his crimes."

They talked about the case for a while then Sean left.

When Anna got back Robert pulled her aside and told her about Sean visit and that he was going to be leaving for New York the next day. "I was thinking I would take you out tonight but I don't think Robin will let me leave the house," Robert told her with a smile.

"I just want to spend some time with you before you go, I don't care where we are," Anna told him.

"How was your day with Felicia and Bobbie?"

"It was nice they both know I broke up with Duke and said they hope I will be happy now. I guess our constant fighting was being noticed by our friends and they were worried about it."

"You would try to hide how upset you would get but the people that care about you saw through that."

"Felicia did mention she thought I seemed a lot happier now." Anna looked over at Robin sitting on the other side of the room then back at Robert, "I think you get the credit for that."

Robert smiled, "You make me happy too."

...

When Anna walked into her office and saw the flowers she smiled, she went to read the card. She was smiling when she opened the card but it quickly faded. 'Anna I am so sorry for all the fighting. I know you still love me please reconsider. All my love Duke.' Anna picked up the flowers and took them into the outer office, "If you want these take them home, if not I'm throwing them out."

"I take it those aren't from your secret admirer."

"No Duke sent them." Felicia took the flowers from her. "He doesn't want to accept that I've ended it with him."

"You're positive that's what you want? There's no chance you'll take him back?" Felicia asked.

"I'm positive. I'm moving on with my life and that does not include Duke."

"So what about that secret admirer?" Felicia asked with a laugh.

That made Anna smiled, "There is no secret admirer."

"Oh, someone you know then," Felicia said with a big smile.

"Stop it," Anna said with a smile then turned and went back into her office. Felicia was glad Anna was smiling again. As Felicia sat down at her desk she realized Anna hadn't said there wasn't someone else. Had she ended it with Duke because she had met someone new? Felicia picked up her phone and started making some calls, maybe one of their friends knew something.

Back in her office, Anna started working on getting more information for Sean. Duke can play these silly games all he wants but it won't change a thing. If she doesn't react maybe he'll give up before too long.

...

For the third time in six days, Guy Lewis paid Duke's Club a visit. "Aren't you getting tired of this?" Duke asked when he walked in with another officer.

"I just wanted to stop by make sure there haven't been any other problems. I would hate to hear about you having any more problems here."

"There hasn't been any problems here."

"Alright, if you say so. I see your face is almost healed. I guess you haven't made anyone angry lately." Guy saw the little flash of anger when he said that.

"Did you want to look around or are you just here to talk."

"Baker, why don't you have a look around. That is if you don't mind Mr. Lavery."

"No whatever, Angel can even help." Duke was being as cooperative as he could. He was hoping that way Lewis would get sick of these little visits. Angel and Baker walk away and Guy starts looking around the dining room then goes over to the stage. He doesn't expect to find anything but still has a good look around again. When Angel and Baker return Guy thanks Duke and they leave. Once they were out the door Duke looks at Angel, "You know he's doing this because of that fool that went down to headquarters."

"Yeah but he's gonna get tired of this. There isn't anything for him to find now that we've got another hiding spot."

"We can't use that for too long either. People are going to start noticing. Come on we have work to do, they shouldn't be back for a couple days."

Duke wanted to stop by Anna's office later. He had heard Robert was out of town so he wanted to go see her. He had sent her flowers to her home and work but hadn't heard anything from her yet. Maybe seeing him, she'll have something good to tell him.

Felicia was actually surprised when Duke walked in, Anna had told her they had broken up a couple weeks ago. She usually left early on Fridays but was now glad she had stayed to finish off a few things today. "Hello Duke, what are you doing here?"

"Is Anna here? I was hoping to talk to her."

"Um, yes she's here. Let me check what she's working on." Felicia got up and walked into Anna's office. "Anna, Duke is here to see you."

Anna dropped her pen and ran her hand through her hair, then asked, "Did he say why he's here?"

"Just that he wanted to talk to you."

Anna exhaled loudly then stood up, "Yeah alright." They walked to her door together, Felicia walked out and Anna leaned out, "Come in Duke." She hadn't seen him since she had dragged Robert out of his club last week. "What brings you here today?"

Duke followed her into the office, "I wanted to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just finishing off some things before leaving for the day."

"Can I take you out for dinner or just a coffee? We could talk for a while?"

"Duke I'm not going out with you."

"Just two friends going for a cup of coffee. What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I've made up my mind, I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"Why do you want to be with him? He hurt so badly when he left you. I know I hurt you too, but I would never walk away from you."

"Yes, Robert walked away from our marriage. He thought I had betrayed him in a way you'll never understand. Once I could tell him the truth he forgave me, he knows I did what I did to save his life not betray him. The end of our marriage nearly destroyed both of us. I had a baby that needed her mother to be strong for her, I didn't want another man. From what Sean has told me Robert was reckless with his own life for quite some time after. He was angry and took it out on everyone around him. We have a chance to correct those mistakes and that's what I want."

"Anna we were so good together. We can get that back."

"Did it ever occur to you that isn't what I want. You have your life and part of that we don't talk about. That's the part that I want nothing to do with. The part that could put anyone you care about in danger."

"Anna that would never happen."

"Really because you have so much control over what they do. They would never do anything for your benefit that you didn't ask them to do. Right. Sure I'll believe that. Remind me again why I had to drag Robert out of your club last week"

"I had nothing to do with that, I told you that already."

"My point exactly. You didn't ask them to do that but it still happened."

"Is that where he went? Did Scorpio go looking for the men that attacked him?"

"If you must know he's working on a case. Robert could have pressed charges last week when we went down to the station but he chose not to." Anna went and sat down, "Look I want to get this finished, so I can go home. I have plans with Robin this evening."

"Fine, I should be getting back to the club soon anyway. We'll talk again later." Then he turned and left.

...

Robert had tracked down the man Sean was looking for. He'd gotten a few pictures of Haynes and now he just wanted to get back to Port Charles he'd been gone since Sunday night and he missed Anna and Robin. He had managed to get a seat on the last shuttle back and now all he wanted was to get home to them.

When he got to the house it was dark, everyone was in bed. Robert looked in on Robin, she was sound asleep so he leaned on her door frame watching her for a few minutes. Then he turned and went to Anna's door, quietly he opened it and went inside. He smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully and started to get undressed. Then he got into bed with her, she shifted slightly, "Hello Luv," he whispered as he stroked her face tucking her hair behind her ear.

Anna put her hand on his chest, "You're back," she said sleepily.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're back." Anna slid closer to him draping her body across his. "What would you have done if Robin was in here?" she asked with a little grin.

"I looked in on her first, she's sound asleep." He pulled Anna a little further so she was on top of him and she giggled. He found the bottom of her nightgown and started to lift it, Anna smiled and pulled it off, she was now naked straddling him. "You are so beautiful. Not just your body, you have a beautiful soul." Anna leaned down and kissed him, when she did Robert put his hands on her bum, then smiled, "You did miss me."

Anna kissed him again, "Yes I did." Anna adjusted and Robert moaned as she slid onto him, she set the pace and when they climaxed together she collapsed onto his chest. "This is so much better than just talking on the phone before falling asleep."

"I'm just glad I got a seat on the last flight. I didn't want to wait to see you any longer." Robert rolled them so he was on his side and she was on her back, "You are amazing." As his hand slid down her stomach to her center, Anna moaned, "We aren't done yet," Robert said then kissed her. They made love again then fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning Robert got up earlier, he was in the shower when Robin woke up. When he came into the kitchen Robin gave him a big hug, she was happy he was home too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robin was a little bit ahead of Anna and Robert, they had just come from the museum. She turned and smiled, they were holding hands again. She had noticed they had been doing that a lot today. "Do we have to go home or can we go do something else?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I'm just having a lot of fun and don't want to go home yet."

"Italian icees," Robert suggested.

"Only if it's the good ones from that little cart," Anna said.

"Only the best for my girls," Robert said with a smile.

As they walked there Robin started telling them about what she had learned at dance class. She was so excited about it, they both knew she loves to dance and loved hearing her talk about it. As much as getting to see her dance. They were both smiling listening to her talk so happily. Robert got them all icees when they got to the cart, Robin and Anna were standing looking out at the harbour when he brought them over. He passed one to Robin and she turned and walked a little closer to the edge of the pier. Then he turned to Anna, he held hers out to her. Robert gave her a little smile, there was a twinkle in his eye, "Such wonderful memories."

Anna smiled back as she took hers, "One of the happiest times of my life. Holding our daughter for the first time was another."

"I wish I'd been there." Robert glanced over at Robin she was still watching the boats out on the water. "If we have another child I will be there for you every step of the way." He touched her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." They had talked a lot while Robert was out of town and now they both felt certain that they would stay together. They were a family and wanted to expand that. Nothing was going to stand in their way now.

They turned and walked over to join Robin. Robert asked her what she was thinking about watching the boats. "I like to think about the people on them. Where they came from if they have family waiting at home for them. If they are working on a boat as a way to see the world."

"That wasn't what I expect you to say," Robert told her. "That is interesting though, to wonder who the people on them are. I think about the boats, what's on them, what ports they've been to, where they are coming from."

Anna just listened to them talk, she had noticed they seemed to have little conversations like this often. They weren't always long conversation but she liked how they both would share their view of the same thing. Like it was a way to know each other better. Even though Robin didn't know Luv was her mother Anna still got to be a part of her life from birth. Sometimes her work would take her away for short periods of time but she was always a part of Robin life. Robert has only known about their daughter for two years and Anna loved that they are so very close. She knew Robert loved Robin as soon as he met her, he had told her that the night he found out Robin was theirs. He hadn't been mad about Anna not telling him. He seemed to understand she didn't want to use Robin to get him back, he was just happy to know Robin was his daughter. She put her hand on Robert's shoulder and leaned against him, a smile on her face. This was what she wanted, she knew she had made the right choice. After they had all finished their icees they went home.

When they got to the house Robin went to talk to Filomena, she wanted to tell her about her day then they would be eating soon. Robert took Anna's hand and lead her over to the couch. "We're going to have to tell her soon."

"I have to tell her I broke up with Duke first. I haven't even done that yet." Then Anna smiled, "I think I already know the first thing she'll ask me when I do."

"Today it just felt so right. It feels like we're a real family now."

"I know what you mean. The only thing missing was getting to kiss you when I wanted to."

"I think we can fix that," he said with a smile.

"I have a date to get ready for," Anna said and started to stand up. Robert took her hand and pulled her toward him, causing Anna to fall onto his lap. They were both laughing as Robert put his arms around her.

"You don't need to get ready yet." He touched her cheek then ran his fingers through her hair, "You are so beautiful."

Anna smiled and kissed him then she put her head on his shoulder. "It should always be like this."

"It will be," Robert continued to stroke her hair, Anna closed her eyes enjoying his touch. "I want to make you happy. I want you to know you are loved."

"I am happy now and I know that's because of you." After a few more minutes Anna sat up, "I don't want to move but I should start getting ready."

"Alright," Robert gave her a quick kiss, then she got off his lap. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"No," Anna said with a grin then went to go change.

Robert got up as well and went into the kitchen, Robin and Filomena were eating their dinner. "Are you sure you aren't hungry daddy?" Robin asked as he sat down with them.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I have dinner plans in a little while."

"Oh, I think mommy's going out tonight too. I hope she doesn't get upset tonight."

"Don't you worry about that."

"I can't help it, daddy. We had a nice day and I want her to stay happy."

Robert looked at Filomena, then asked Robin, "What are you thinking is going to upset her?"

"Whatever it is that Mommy and Uncle Duke yell about. They don't think I hear them but I do. I see that mommy is sad and sometimes angry after. She goes out to see him then comes home upset."

"You have nothing to worry about. I know she is not going on a date with Duke tonight."

"OK," Robin said then went back to eating. Robert excused himself saying he had to go get changed.

He went and knocked on Anna's door, "Anna can I come in?"

She opened the door in her dressing gown, "A little impatient are we?"

"No," he smiled at her, "I just thought you should know about what Robin just said to me." Anna moved out of the way and Robert stepped inside. He told her about Robin's concerns, "I think you need to tell her you broke up with him."

"I don't even know why I haven't already. I'll go talk to her right now."

Anna left Robert standing in her room and went to talk to Robin. She was just finishing her dinner so Anna sat down beside her. "Robin I want to talk to you about something important."

"OK," Robin turned towards her.

"I understand you are concerned about my happiness." Robin nodded and Anna smiled, "I should have told you this a few weeks ago. I had to end things with Uncle Duke. I'm not dating him any longer."

"But you have a date tonight."

Anna smiled, "Yes I do."

Robert walked in but he didn't join them, he went and stood with Filomena who had started clearing the dishes.

"Who are you going out with then?"

"Someone I've known for quite a while."

"Is he nice?"

Anna smiled, "Yes he is. He's wonderful."

"Mommy, I want you to be happy. I know someone that does that and I think you should give him a chance."

"Are you trying to set me up with a friends dad?"

"No, with my daddy," Robin said with a smile. "You were holding hands a lot today. Why couldn't you go out on a date together?"

"Anna, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Robert asked from the other side of the kitchen. Filomena giggled and smacked his arm, then said something he didn't understand, he smiled at her anyway. Anna looked at the two of them and smiled, 'you're going out in an hour' is what Filomena had told him.

"Mommy, say yes."

Anna stood up and smiled at Robert, "Hon, you aren't making this any easier."

"I think you are doing a wonderful job, Luv."

"A little help here." Robert smiled as he walked towards her. "I still have a date to get ready for."

"Oh, right I haven't changed yet either." He got to her and puts his hands on her hips. Anna put her arms around him, then he kissed her, "We wouldn't want to be late would we."

Anna smiled at him. "No, we wouldn't. I have a very special evening planned for us." Robert slid his arms around her, holding her a little closer.

"Wait, what?" Robin almost yelled, a surprised look on her face. "You are dating!"

Anna turned to look at her still in Robert's arms, "Is that OK with you?"

Robin jumped up, "Yes!" Robert picked her up and they all hugged each other.

He looked at Anna and she nodded, "We love each other and want to be a family. Your mother and I have been talking a lot and we've helped each other deal with a lot lately as well."

"We couldn't deny how we were feeling for each other and have been seeing each other for a little while now. I had to break up with Uncle Duke because of the fighting and because I realized I want to be with your father." Robert stroked her cheek then she added, "Before we told you I needed to know this," she stopped.

"That this is real, not just a nice distraction. I needed to make it clear that we both want a long-term committed relationship."

Anna smiled then added, "I know we both want this to work, that we want to be a family."

"I knew something was different today. You two were more like a couple then you usually are," Robin said grinning at them.

They all started laughing, "We wanted to wait to tell you until we knew this was going to work out. We have always loved each other and now we are free to be together and no one is walking away this time," Anna told Robin.

"Anna, I will never walk away again."

"I know, and I'll never keep things from you. I love you Robert Scorpio."

"And I love you, Anna Devane."

"I love you both," Robin said and they all started to laugh again. Robert put Robin back down then she started pushing them out of the kitchen. "You two have a date tonight. So go get ready."

"Are you sure, we can stay here and talk to you some more?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Daddy!"

Once they were out of the kitchen they went into Anna room together, "She seems happy," Robert said as he took her hand. "I'm happy she knows. Now I can take you in my arms and kiss you whenever I want."

"I'm waiting," Anna said with a smile. Robert pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I should let you get dressed. If I stay in here the opposite will happen."

"One thing before you go. Tonight I am going out with the man I love and I want people to know that we're together."

"Good," he smiled. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"No, but you should put on your best suit." She smiled, "The other women will be envious of the handsome man on my arm tonight."

"I don't compare to your stunning beauty," he kissed her again them left her room to go get ready.

When Robert came back into the living room Robin and Filomena were sitting together. He was in a tailored black suit, "Wow you look amazing daddy."

"Thank you, I hope your mother agrees."

"Roberto you are very handsome. Anna will approve."

"Did she tell you where we're going?"

Filomena smiled, "Yes, and I won't tell you either."

"Grandma, you knew?"

"She knew before anyone else," Robert said then smiled at Filomena, "again."

Robin's mouth dropped open as she looked at her grandma, "And you never said anything?"

"Your parents needed time to figure out they are meant to be together. No questions, no pressure, just them getting closer to each other." Robin hugged her, "They look at each other the same way they did when I first met them. It makes me so happy they are back together."

Robert had poured himself a drink and was standing waiting for Anna when she came into the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he couldn't find his voice at first. She was in a strapless red dress that hugged her body perfectly. The three women all noticed the effect she had on Robert. He stepped toward her, "You look gorgeous. You're absolutely ravishing."

"You look amazing as well. Shall we?" Robert took her arm and they left together, Robin watched them through the window as the got in the car and drove away. She was so excited that her mommy and daddy were dating, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

...

As they drove Anna had given Robert the address of where they were going but still hadn't told him what they were doing. When they parked Robert looked over at her and smiled, "Bentley's, isn't this that new nightclub?"

"Yes, tonight is the grand opening. We're meeting Sean and Tiffany here." Robert smiles then they got out and walked to the club. As they walked in Robert put his hand on her back. "I was hoping you'd be back so we could come together."

"I'm glad I'm here," he leaned in and whispered, "I'm glad we told Robin. I want everyone to know we're together tonight."

"So am I. It was time to tell her." They step forward and the maitre'd greeted them, "The Donely table," Anna tells him. He tells them they are already there and started to lead them through the room.

Sean and Tiffany had noticed them when they walked in. Sean smiled, happy that Robert was back but it was what he was seeing that really made him smile. They are clearly letting people see that they're here together. Just watching them walk together he can tell they don't care if people think they're on a date. Tiffany leaned in and said, "I think I can finally talk about the new couple in town."

"I think you might be right." When Robert and Anna got to their table they all greeted each other happily. "I wasn't sure you'd be back for this," Sean said as they all sat down.

"I got in late last night. Yes, I got what you need but we are not talking about that tonight. There will be no working this evening." Robert said as he put his arm on the back of Anna chair.

"You look a lot better than you did last time I saw you," Sean said with a little grin.

Robert grinned back, "We aren't talking about that either."

"We've been having a wonderful day and we want that to continue tonight," Anna told them, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Am I right in assuming Robin now knows her parents are together?" Sean asked.

"That entrance didn't say we might be on a date. It said we are a couple." Tiffany said.

Robert and Anna looked at each other still smiling then Anna said, "Yes, we told her before we got ready for tonight. She is very happy."

"Well, this will be a good evening then. I'm sure we're all going to have a great time," Sean said with a grin.

They saw Bobbie and Jake walk in with Tony and Felicia. There were several people there that they all knew and everyone seemed to be ready to have a good time. "This should be good for the city, a little more competition for Duke's," Tiffany said. "I bet you would like somewhere else to go for a night out."

"We actually have a little place we like to go," Anna said and grinned at Robert.

Robert grinned back, "There isn't any dancing there though."

"No, but I don't mind," Anna said leaning closer to him.

They continued to talk, then ordered dinner. When they were done they started moving around talking to some of the other people there. When Robert heard a song he liked he asked Anna to dance, as they danced he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. Have you noticed the eyes watching us?"

"I have. We could give them something to really talk about."

"Oh let them speculate a little longer," she said with a little giggle.

When the song ended they walked back over to their table, Sean and Tiffany were still dancing. Felicia followed them and sat down with them, "This is a nice place isn't it?"

"Yes, very," Anna agreed. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Tony asked me if I wanted to join them. He doesn't like his sister-in-law sitting at home alone."

"It's good for him to get out as well," Robert said.

"Robert, would you happen to know what kinds of tea Anna likes?" Felicia asked with a mischievous grin.

"I do, yes."

"Anna, what did the card really say?"

"I love to see you smile, I love hearing you laugh. All I want is for you to be happy," Robert answered. "The flowers I sent to the house had the more intimate card."

Anna leaned into Robert some as he put his arm around her. "There was no secret admirer. Even if he didn't put his name on the card I knew who sent it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I'd like to know that too," Tiffany said as she sat down. "I've known for a couple weeks now but from how angry someone else was I think this must have been going on for a while before that."

"That was nothing compared to what I had to break up last week," Anna said. "I think it's been going on for close to two months, well that's when we started acting on the things we were feeling."

"That sounds about right," Robert agreed.

"What was it about tonight that you clearly came here as a couple? Was it just because you've been out of town for a week?" Felicia asked.

"We haven't really been hiding the fact we're together for a while now, we just weren't flaunting it either," Anna told her. "There was one person we were waiting to tell. Robin knows now and approves. If Robert was back we were coming together tonight anyway, so why not let everyone know we're a couple?"

"Am I needed here for this conversation?" Robert asked just as Bobbie came over and sat down.

"Darling, I think you should go find Sean," Anna told him. Robert leaned in and kissed her then left the table so the four friends can talk. "So what do you all want to know?" Anna asked with a smile.

"So this isn't some little act that you're putting on for some reason?" Bobbie asked.

"No act, we are back together. We want another chance and we're very happy."

As they started firing questions at her Robert walked over to Sean who was standing with Tony.  
"The two of you definitely know how to make an entrance. Did you planning on outshining everyone here?" Sean asked as Robert joined them.

"I didn't even know where we were going, just that I was expected to look good."

"You and Anna were definitely a popular topic at our table, Felicia says she didn't know anything."

"Other than a few kisses she wouldn't have had anything to notice. I walked away from the table to escape this very conversation."

"Alright, I'm sure Felicia and Bobbie well tell Jake and I all about it later," Tony said with a smile. They were still standing together talking when Sean noticed Duke walk in. He went over and talked to the owner and seemed to be there to congratulate them on opening their club. The three men watched him closely, "Is this going to be a problem?" Tony asked as they watched him walk over to the table where their lady friends were all sitting.

"Good evening ladies. Are you enjoying yourselves?" Duke asked.

All four of them looked up at him, "Yes we are. I hope you don't mind a little competition," Tiffany said.

"Competition is good for business. I felt I should come down and congratulate them on their new business venture. Anna, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Duke if you make a scene in here," Anna warned.

"No scene, I just want to talk, maybe we can share a dance."

"I will talk to you but no I will not be dancing with you." Anna stood up, as she did she glanced over at Robert, he had seen Duke but she wasn't sure Duke had seen him. "What do you want. I'm having a nice night and I won't let you ruin that."

"Do you miss nights like this with me?"

"Duke, don't! Your choices took that away from us. I've moved on and you need to respect that."

"Anna I know you think you're happy now. You think you've made the right choice but you haven't. He's hurt you before and he'll do it again."

"We hurt each other, our work had a lot to do with our marriage ending. You'll never understand what happened between us then. We have moved past that and we want to be together. Are you forgetting you hurt me too?"

Duke ignored her question. "I would have thought something like this would be something you would go to together. Instead, I find you out with a group of friends."

Anna smiled then nodded ever so slightly, "Maybe you only saw what you wanted to."

"Oh really, I didn't see you sitting with your friends?"

"Oh no, you saw that," then she smiled. "I'm just not sure how you missed seeing him."

"Would you care to dance?" Robert asked as he walked up to them.

Anna smiled and took Robert's arm, "Excuse us." They walked to the dance floor, "Thank you, I wasn't sure how that conversation was going to end. I think he was just starting to build up steam on telling me what a mistake I've made by picking you."

"That doesn't seem like a very nice thing for him to say." Robert smiled, "Did they get to ask you all the questions they had?"

"I think they've asked enough to satisfy them for tonight but I'm sure I will be asked out for coffee or one or all of them might pop over for a visit to get more information."

"Do they approve?"

Anna looked in his eyes, then smiled, "Yes they do darling."

"Good," he said with a smile. They moved around the floor, "He's still watching us."

"So what. He knows we're together now, he can give us all the dirty looks he wants." Anna put her other hand on Robert's shoulder as well, he smiled and slid his free hand to her back. "I'm right where I belong." Then she put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance holding each other close.

After they had danced to a couple songs they went back to their table. "I guess Duke didn't like the floor show," Sean said as they sat down. "That should stop all the questions as well."

"He wasn't going to stop until he'd ruined my evening so Robert asking me to dance was the easiest way to prevent that."

"How did you know when it was time to come over?" Tiffany asked, "You just seemed to know when she needed you."

"From what I noticed there was a look, then a slight nod," Sean said. "To anyone else that wouldn't have meant anything, with these two that was all the communication they needed. I don't even question how they do it."

"The look told me she could handle it but be prepared, the nod said it was time to come over because their conversation was over."

Sean started laughing, "They have always been able to do that. That is part of what makes them such a good team. No words needed and they can pull off some very impressive things."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be able to do this that night we all went to Duke's," Anna said as she moved a little closer to Robert, his arm around her. Then she leaned in and whispered to Robert, "I think I knew then, I just needed time."

Robert touched her cheek, "I know Luv or the night before wouldn't have happened," he whispered back. "All that matters now is we're back together and that's how it's going to stay."

"I take it this wasn't a surprise to the two of you." Robert and Anna look up to see Tracy talking to Sean and Tiffany.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked with his charming little grin.

Tracy looked over and saw that Robert and Anna were now looking at her, "I apparently told an old acquaintance someone was single when he clearly was not."

The look she gave Robert made him smile, "Rebecca," he said and Anna grinned, covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "I told her I was waiting for my lady friend. I also told her I wasn't interested."

"That might be, but that doesn't really explain why she told me off part way through the evening."

Anna did start laughing now, while Robert tried to keep his composer, "I think she may have followed us when we went outside to have a personal conversation."

"How personal was this conversation?" Sean asked. He and Tiffany were now both smiling as well.

Anna smiled at Robert, "Personal enough that anyone that saw us would have known we were a couple," Anna answered. "I was late that night because Duke was finally back in town so I had gone to talk to him first. We needed a moment alone to talk about that."

"Well, I hope you two will be happy." Tracy was about to walk away then smiled, "Rebecca is a pain in the backside, seeing her that upset was well worth being told off, so thank you." then she walked away.

Some other friends came over to talk to them through out the evening, they all seemed happy for them. While they were dancing again Robert said, "I want to take the sexiest woman here home to bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, a sexy smile on her lips.

"I want you so much. If I have to get up early I don't care I just want to be with you tonight."

"I like having you there when I wake up. Check your inside pocket."

Robert did and felt a key inside, "When did this get here?" Robert pulled it out only far enough to see it was a key from the Port Charles Hotel.

"I slipped it in there a while ago. You were a little distracted by what my other hand was doing at the time." Anna grinned, again she put both hands at the back of his neck, "Filomena isn't expecting us back tonight and there is an overnight bag in the trunk of your car."

Robert pulled her closer against him, "I think this is our last dance tonight. Then it's time to be alone."

"I couldn't agree more." When the song ended they went back to their table and said good night to Sean and Tiffany then left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Robert woke up Anna's head was on his chest, her body wrapped around him. He had her back, the mistakes from their past were behind them and they have a chance at happiness again. He had a smile on his face thinking about what the future could bring. He felt Anna start to wake up, as she started to slowly move against him, he started to get turned on. Without words he found her lips and kissed her, she responded quickly and the passion started to build. They made love then went and had a shower together.

They agreed to go for brunch at The Grill before heading home. A short time after they had been seated they noticed Duke walk in with two people they didn't recognize, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man who might have been around Duke's age. Duke looked over at them before taking a seat, for some reason the man with him gave them a dirty look.

"Just ignore him Luv. If he doesn't come over here, then when we're done eating we'll just get up and leave then go on with our day. We are going to see him around and we can't let that interfere with our life."

"I know, it just makes me uncomfortable." Anna chanced a glance over at Duke's table, "He's still watching us."

"Hey, look at me Anna," she did, "You gave him a chance. You also knew when it was time to walk away."

"If you weren't here would I have ended up taking him back? I know he's still involved with the mob, what would have happened to Robin and I?"

"Anna you don't have to think about that now. I am here, I want a life with you. I want to marry you. I want more kids. I want it all and I want it with you."

Anna smiled, "I want that too. Robert can we really have that? Can we have what we wanted when we were married?"

"Of course we can, Luv." Anna touched his cheek, there were tears in her eyes even though she was smiling. "We love each other and that's all that matters." Anna leaned in and hugged him, no longer thinking about anyone else in the dining room.

When they were done eating they left together. Anna noticed that it was Duke and the woman with him that watched them as they left. Whoever Duke was with they clearly know who they were and about what had happened between them all.

When they got back to the house there was a note waiting for them, Robin and Filomena had gone to the park. After reading it Anna said, "Looks like we'll be alone a little longer."

"Good, come here," Robert took her hand and lead them over to the couch. "I've been thinking about our living arrangments."

"Don't you mean sleeping arrangements?" Anna asked with a smile.

"If I got to share a bed with you every night I would be a very happy man," he said and kissed her nose. "Isn't it strange having me sleeping on your couch, living in your house while we're dating?"

"I want you here, besides Robin knows we're together now."

"She knows we're dating, but she doesn't know we're sharing a bed? I know you aren't ready for her to know that."

"No you're right, I don't want her to know we're sleeping together."

"There is a way to fix this problem," Robert suggested with a grin.

"There will have to be an actual question asked this time."

"What, not just a look and we both just know it's the right thing to do?"

Anna smiles, "Not this time, Scorpio."

"Alright, that can be arranged. That doesn't solve the sleeping arrangement problem."

"There are nights just knowing you're out here and not in bed with me makes it very hard to fall asleep."

"I know what you mean," Robert said as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I still want you here. I think for now we keep doing what we have been. If you had your own place I wouldn't be there every night either."

"Alright, I can live with that. There may still be a couch put in my office."

"For after-hours activities?" Anna asked and put her arms around him.

"Yes, something like that," Robert said and gave her a sexy smile.

"So you're not going to move?"

"No, you're stuck with me now," then he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

When Robin and Filomena got back Robert and Anna were in the kitchen. They were going over the evidence they had gathered for Sean. "These pictures should be exactly what Sean needed."

"They are and with the information, we were able to collect about where he's been over the last five years, we should have everything Sean needs."

"Did he tell you why it's so important to prove Haynes is alive?" Anna asked.

"Only that Haynes had once tried to kill him and that there have been several DVX agents that were believed dead that have mysteriously returned from the dead."

"Are they going back to the DVX?"

"I don't know, I think this was personal for Sean. He might just want to know where Haynes is just in case."

"You're probably right. What are we doing now that we're done with this?" Anna handed him the papers she was holding.

He put them in the folder and closed it, "Anything you want."

"Oh darling, the possibilities are endless."

Robert reached out and took Anna's hand pulling her onto his lap, "Just what do you have in mind?"

Anna put her arms around him and they kissed, just then they heard someone giggling. They looked over and see Robin standing there watching them with a big smile on her face. "Hi, when did you get back?" Anna asked making no move to get off of Robert's lap.

"A little while ago. Did you have a nice time last night?"

"We did yes. Robin come here we want to talk to you," Anna said as she moved to the chair beside Robert. Robin came and sat with them and Anna leaned forward, "Robin, I know you were very excited last night when we told you that we're dating."

"This is wonderful. I can't wait to tell all my friends my parents are back together."

"I overheard you ask your mother about this once," Robert said. "This is something you really want isn't it?"

"To have my parents together, to live like a family. A real family where the daddy doesn't sleep on the couch. Yes!"

Anna looked at Robert and grinned, "Well, for now, I'm staying there but hopefully soon that will change."

"Do you want to get married again?" Robin asked excitedly, she looked like she might burst with happiness.

"We have talked about it," Anna admitted.

"We want to know what you think about that."

"Are you really thinking about getting married again? I would love that more than anything."

"Well, I've been told I have to ask her first this time but yes we want to get married," Robert told her. Robin got up and hugged them both. "I take it you approve of all of this."

"When I found out you were my parents, I thought it would be amazing if we all got to live together. Then you went to Austraila and Holly and mommy met Uncle Duke, I thought that was going to be how it was. I would go visit you but live here with mommy." Robin got up on Robert's lap, "I thought mommy was going to marry Uncle Duke but then they broke up. Daddy ever since you've been back here I've been hoping you and mommy would get back together so we could be a real family."

Robert hugged her, "That's all I needed to know."

"We were talking about what we were going to do tonight. Do you have any suggestions?" Anna asked.

"Can we just stay home together?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do," Robert told her and hugged her again.

...

After their lunch with Duke, Olivia knew she could use him to get closer to her father. Julian had always been the one being groomed to take over the Family but he is weak and Olivia knows she would be better suited to take over, even if she is a woman. Their father thought very highly of Duke Lavery and she thought that was because of Angus McKay. He had been grooming Duke to take over for him and Victor had at least respected McKay if nothing else. Duke was a means to an end and she would use him for what she needed. The fact she found him very attractive meant she was going to enjoy seducing him.

Duke was angry about Anna leaving him for that other man. Julian had messed up when he had sent three men to take care of him. Robert Scorpio was not the kind of person they wanted interested in their activities. She needed to have Duke thinking about her and no one else. She'll be using her time here to make sure Duke figures out he wants to get involved with her. If she can get a hold over him, Olivia knows she will be the one that takes over for their father, not Julian.

...

Olivia's flirting was a nice distraction tonight. Usually, Duke would get annoyed with her constant pursuit but tonight it was just nice having that kind of attention. Anna has clearly made up her mind, her and Robert were a couple now and they weren't trying to hide that fact. This was the first time Olivia had joined either her brother or father on a trip to Port Charles. He had only seen her on business trips to New York before this. As she walked around his club she was making a list of ideas for the renovation she was planning. "Once I'm done with this place your club will be the talk of the town. No one will want to go to Bentley's at all."

"That's what I want to hear. Competition is good but I still want to have the best club in town."

"You'll be busy once the club in New York opens as well," Julian told him from the bar where he was sitting.

"I look forward to seeing you there again," Olivia said as she walked by Duke, touching his arm as she passed.

"I want to get the renovations done here quickly. Once the remodel is finished here I can focus more on getting the New York club up and running."

"Well if you want this done quickly I should probably stay here until it's finished."

Julian turned back to face Angel who was behind the bar, unable to watch his sister shamelessly flirting with Duke. "If she stays in Port Charles you'll be watching that the entire time she's here."

"You know it might not be a bad thing. Duke could use the distraction."

"Olivia won't settle for being a distraction. Once she's set her sights on a man she doesn't relent until she's done with him."

Angel just nodded then turned back to taking inventory. Angel still felt like Olivia could be a good distraction for Duke. As long as Duke wasn't causing problems for Anna everything should be fine. The look of absolute rage on Robert's face after Julian had sent those three after him, flashed in Angel's head. That was not a man you messed with and with everything he knew Duke was now getting involved with, the last thing they needed was Robert Scorpio angry and snooping around.

"All your ideas sound great," Duke said as he and Olivia walked around the club.

"Thank you. I could have this all done in a matter of weeks," Olivia said with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind staying here to get it all done?" Duke asked.

"Oh, I think my gallery can get along without me for a little while, especial if that meant I can spend more time with you."

"I would want to be here to oversee the changes as you make them."

"I think I have to stay in Port Charles then," Olivia put her hand on his arm. "Once we're done here, daddy's already told me I get to take care of the renovations for the club in New York as well. We'll be working closely on that as well."

"I think that's enough work for today we can get back to planning tomorrow and then once that's all ready I think after the weekend it will be time to renovate."

...

It was Thursday before Duke tried talking to Anna again, when he got to their office Felicia greeted him. "Hello Duke, I hear you going to be renovating your club."

"That's right, I want to get it started next week. Hopefully, I won't be closed for too long. I was told it should be done in about two weeks."

"Yeah, Terri told me she was going to be having a little time off."

"I think it's going to be a big improvement. Is Anna here?"

"Yes, she is. Duke are you just here to talk?"

"I want to see her, I think we still have a few things to talk about."

Felicia stood up and went to Anna's office, she knocked and went inside. The adjoining door was open and she saw Anna sitting in Robert's office laughing about something. "Why do I have to take this case?" Robert asked.

"I did the last one. Maybe I'll come along on a stakeout with you," Anna offered with a smile.

"I've already told you, then it would be parking." Anna started laughing again then noticed Felicia.

"Sorry to interrupt, Duke is here to talk to you, Anna."

She looked at Robert then stood up, "Let me handle this."

"Fine, but if he starts yelling at you I'm coming in there."

"Deal." Anna followed Felicia back into her office and closed the door behind her. Duke walked in when Felicia walked out. "Hello, Duke."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I haven't seen you since the weekend and wanted to come and check how things are going."

"You don't want to know how things are going, Duke."

"Anna, I still care about you and I care what happens to you."

"I hear you're renovating," Anna said hoping to change topics.

"Yes, starting next week. The club should only be closed for a couple weeks." He stepped closer to where she was standing, "Are you sure Robert is who you want to be with?"

"Duke, I have made my decision. Robert and I are together now."

"Anna I could make you so happy. We could have a wonderful life together."

"Don't start this again. I want to be with Robert, he makes me happy. You have no ideas how many nights he was the one I vented to about you and whatever fight we had just had. He looks out for me, there were so many times he just held me in his arms until the tears stopped and the pain went away. Pain you were causing me because we were fighting so much."

"And he wasn't trying to win you back? He wasn't putting the moves on you?"

"No Duke he wasn't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. He was just there to support me, he was there when I was sad or hurt or angry. We are friends, he's probably my best friend. When he started telling me to follow my heart and that he only wanted me to be happy, he didn't have to come out and say he thought our relationship was what was making me unhappy. He just wanted me to be sure you were worth the pain I was in."

"So I wasn't worth it?"

"If you were just a nightclub owner and there was no other baggage I think there was a chance things could have turned out differently but that's not the case is it?"

Duke knew she was right, now he felt like he needs some answers about her and Robert. "When did things change between the two of you then? I think I deserve to know that at least." Anna seemed like she was willing to talk and to tell him what really happened. As long as they didn't start yelling at each other maybe he would finally know the truth about what had gone so wrong.

"I think it was while we were working on the case for ELQ, nothing happened but something changed. I don't really know how to explain it. Then after the first time we kissed, I think we were both trying to make sure it didn't happen again."

"But it did."

"Yes, it did. Then I realized I wanted it to happen again. I was so tired of the constant fighting and when I was with him I laughed, I enjoyed myself. Even if it was just going for a walk together it was just so nice to be together. I never set out to hurt you, Duke. One night Robert and I talked about what we were both feeling and he made it clear he would be interested in a second chance."

"You tried to tell me that. I remember you saying you had a second chance at something but you weren't sure if that was what you wanted."

"I did, yeah. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to give up on you and I."

"It didn't take you long to make your choice." Duke wanted to remain calm but that was only a few weeks before she ended it with him.

"I think the day I realized the wrong man kissed me was when it started to become clearer that I wanted to be with Robert."

"What are you talking about?"

"Italian icees. Yes, Robin likes them. Yes, I ate a lot while I was pregnant with her. There is also a much more intimate memory Robert and I share about them from our honeymoon. That's what we were talking about when you come over that day. I wanted Robert to kiss me, I wanted more than that but then you came over and you kissed me."

"Were you already sleeping with him?"

"No, you were out of town when that happened. The night you had to cancel our plans because you were called out of town I was going to tell you everything. That day you were in here pouring out your heart but all I was thinking about was how to tell you I was seeing Robert and that I wanted to try again with him."

"You were hardly listening to me that day. Wait, what do you mean seeing him?"

"He had taken me out a couple times and we were taking time almost every day to spend a little time just the two of us."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"I want you to know that I really had wanted to give us another chance. The fighting was just too much, I think there was just too much damage to fix. If I had told you Robert and I had kissed what would have happened?"

"I would have been angry."

"Yeah, and we would have gotten into yet another fight. If I was truly happy, would I have liked it when Robert kissed me?"

"So the two of you really weren't sneaking around together behind my back?"

"Not when you thought we were. I really did try telling you when things started to change between Robert and I."

"So this really is over then?"

"Yes, I told you that a month ago. Duke, I'm happy now. Robert and I are talking about a future together and Robin is happy about this. Please Duke, can this be the last time you come here asking me to take you back?"

"Alright, if this is what you really want then I have to accept that. I hope you'll be happy Anna." Duke gave her a kiss on the cheek then left her office.

Anna went and sat down at her desk, a sense of relief washing over her. Not just because Duke said he was done asking her to take him back. It was more because she had told him what had happened between her and Robert. Yeah she hadn't given him all the details but she felt he now accept nothing had happened until recently. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when Robert knocked and walked in. "I was about to head home, are you done for the day?"

"Um, yeah." Anna started straightening the papers on her desk then she stood up.

"Everything OK?"

"Better than OK." Anna walked over to him, "I think Duke has finally accepted it's over between him and I."

Robert put his arms around her, "That's good. You seemed distracted when I came in."

"I told Duke most of what lead to us getting back together. He listened, he asked questions that he wanted answers to and I think he actually believed what I told him. I think it was all just sinking in. I feel like we can really move on with our life now."

"That's all I want, Anna. Let's go home."

"Are we still going over to Sean's tonight?"

"Yes and he reminded me to bring his goddaughter."

"How nice is it to do things as a family? I never thought we would ever get to be a real family but here we are."

"Yes, and it will only get better Luv." Robert gave her a quick kiss then they left together.

...

Olivia was getting very tired of her brother's attitude. She didn't think he had any right to tell her what to do. Him showing up at her hotel room to tell her to stay away from Duke really annoyed her. "Julian I don't care what you think! You don't know what's best all the time. If I want to spend time with Duke I will."

"I just don't think our father will really like this." Julian didn't know if Victor would care or not but he didn't like it. Julian knows Olivia is always scheming to get their father's approval. She was the one that has the desire and mentality to take over even though it was going to be handed over to him. As much as Julian wanted to believe he and Duke would want the same thing for the Family he wouldn't deny that Olivia's interest in Duke worried him.

"I have dated several men, daddy doesn't care who I date."

"Those men weren't a part of the business, maybe he wants something more for his little girl. He's proud of what you've done with your art gallery. Don't you think he might want more for you than what the family business has to offer?"

"I think you're worried I'll take it all away from you. That's it isn't it? You're the one that wants me in my art gallery away from the day to day of the business. When our father's gone you don't want me to have anything to do with it. We both know his health isn't great and you're going to try and force me out aren't you."

"This isn't the type of thing women should be involved in."

"You know I would run the Family ten times better than you. Admit it!"

"I'm not admitting anything. You want our father's approval so badly maybe think about that before you try using Duke against him."

"That is not what I'm doing. I'm interested in the man, what is so wrong with that?"

"Well, that had better be all it is," Julian warned then left his sisters room.

...

Sean was sitting on the couch listening to Robin tell him all about dance class. Tiffany and Anna were smiling watching the two of them. "You are good for him Tiff." Tiffany looked at her then Anna added, "He was always so focused on work I never thought he would settle down, but you may the one that changes that. He's an incurable flirt but it doesn't mean anything now. Sean Donely only has eyes for you."

"I hope you're right because I feel like I have met the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You just have to give him some time to figure it out," Anna said and they both started laughing

"How are things with you and Robert? You both look very happy."

"I never thought we would have this chance again, I thought I had ruined everything but he's forgiven me and now we get another chance at happiness."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't mind, but I can't really tell you either. We met, fell madly in love on assignment and got married. We were going to leave the WSB and start a life together but before we could things came to light, there was an explosion, Robert thought I had betrayed him and he left me while I was in the hospital, not before demanding a divorce. That's about all I can really tell you."

"You really can't tell me much," Tiffany said with a grin. "That's all in the past, what about now. What happened, how did you figure out that you wanted to be together."

"Robert listened to me talk about my problems with Duke a lot, and I mean a lot. He was a really good friend when I needed one. Then things started to happen, one night we were talking about what could have been then we went from kidding around to kissing. Quite a while after that, at the office Robert had said something about maybe there was someone else that would be interested in me. That night we almost had sex in my kitchen, very unexpected but very exciting," Anna told her with a big smile, Tiffany smiled back. "Then the goodnight kisses started, then other kissing. One night we talked about what was happening and we agreed we wanted to see what could come from it. After that, it only took a few weeks for me to know Robert was who I wanted to be with."

Tiffany had a big smile on her face when Anna finished talking. "I'm so happy for both of you."

Robert came and sat with them. "I think we were invited just so we'd bring Robin over."

"He hasn't been over as much lately, they miss each other," Anna said.

"He really loves her. I know he's been very busy lately, I'm sure he'll be spending more time with her once work settles down some," Tiffany added. They talked a little longer then Tiffany asked if anyone wanted anything else to drink, when she got up to get them Robert offered to help. "I could have handled the drinks you know," she said as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure you could have, that's not why I came in here. I've been trying to figure out how to get you alone all night."

"Why is that?" Tiffany asked as she leaned on the counter.

Robert reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. "Do you think Anna will like this?" he asked as he opened the box.

She smiled, "It's beautiful of course, she'll love it." Tiffany took the box from his hand to get a better look. "You're going to propose?"

"Anna told me I had to actually ask her this time."

"When?"

"I don't know, I only picked it up earlier today. I just needed to know if she would like it."

"She will now put this away," Tiffany handed the ring back to Robert then hugged him. "You two are meant to be." He smiled then put the ring back in his pocket, they got the drinks and rejoined the others. They visited a little while longer. When it was time to get Robin home to bed they left.

Once they were alone Tiffany sat studying Sean, "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes, you've known Robert and Anna for a while now."

"I have."

"Do you think it's crazy that they have already talked about marriage?"

"Oh um OK. Is this some odd way of you suggesting that's something we should have talked about by now?" Sean asked sounding a little concerned.

"No," she said with a little giggle, "they really have talked about getting married. Robert is planning on proposing, he showed me the ring tonight."

"Anna's making him do it right this time I see," Sean said with a smile. "They have a connection to each other, they were still madly in love with each other when they got divorced and now they have gotten back together. Why wouldn't they talk about marriage? Besides compared to last time they're going at a snail's pace."

"So you don't think they're rushing into this?"

"No I don't, they know what they want. Getting married and being a real family for the first time makes sense for them. They never should have broken up in the first place. What came between them never should have and now they have a chance to fix that."

"Anna wouldn't tell me what happened to break them up but I can tell that you know."

"I do and that is not something I can talk about. It falls under classified WSB, it has to be that way." Sean wished she would just drop it. No one knows what he had done. How his actions helped lead to their break up and he didn't want any one to ever find out.

"I know and I understand. Things from your past especially about your work need to stay there. I don't want your past, I want your future."

"Oh, now we're getting to the marriage conversation," Sean said with a grin.

"That will come but for now I had something in the more immediate future in mind. Take me to bed, lover."

"Oh baby, with pleasure."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"This is amazing. I really didn't think you'd be able to get this much done so quickly," Duke said as Olivia showed him what they had already finished. It had only been four days since he had closed for renovations. He was confident that he would be able to reopen within the two weeks he wanted.

"I'm glad you like what I've done so far. Your satisfaction is very important to me." Olivia would always flirt, Duke was even flirting back now a little. She touched his arm, "I think you owe me a night out on the town. All work and no play and all that."

"I think you're right. Why don't I take you to Bentley's tonight? You'll have a better idea of what you're trying to outdo."

"A night out with you sounds wonderful Duke." Olivia stopped and touched Duke's arm again, "Will I get to dance with you tonight? The only downside to me being here is that your club is closed and I don't get to dance with you."

"If you want to dance, then we'll dance." Duke wasn't sure he wanted to start dating anyone at the moment but Olivia is a very attractive woman and she was clearly interested in him. A night out with her could be fun, maybe that was what he needed. When he had talked to Anna the week before she had laid it all out for him. She was with Robert, they were happy and there was no hope of her taking him back.

"It's a date. I'm going to make sure the workers all know what needs to be finished, then I'm going to go get ready. Pick me up around eight."

"Alright, I have a little work to finish off as well. See you later."

Olivia watched him walk away. Her brother might think Robert Scorpio had wronged Duke, but she saw it another way. Now that Anna was out of the picture Olivia might actually get what she wants, Duke Lavery. He father thought of Duke like a son and if she could get him, then she could get more power in the family business. He brother had plans and he was trying to get Duke to back him up, whatever Julian was planning she wanted to know about it. She will stop him and she and Duke will be the power couple that takes over after Victor dies.

...

"What are you so worried about?" Sean asked. He had come to talk to Robert more about Haynes and some of the other presumed dead DVX agents that were showing up alive. Yes Haynes had tried to kill him, yes Sean wanted to know why these other agents were suddenly reappearing, but Sean was more worried about one DVX agent that he knew for a fact had faked his death. If that man ever returned from the dead Sean could have a very large problem on his hands and it wasn't something he ever wanted to have to tell Robert or Anna about. Now that he had found out what he needed they were talking about why it seemed like Robert couldn't relax today.

"I'm not worried," Robert insisted.

"Really? You can't seem to stay still today what's going on?"

"Did Tiffany tell you I'm planning on asking Anna to marry me?"

"Yeah, she said you showed her the ring. I thought we were going to have the marriage conversation thanks to you."

"I want to ask her. I want to marry her. I'd do it this afternoon if I could. Just for some reason the idea of actually asking her has me on edge."

"Are you worried she'll think you two are rushing things?"

"No, all she has said is I have to ask her this time."

"Then what's the problem?"

Robert got up and started pacing, "I want it to be special. I want Anna to remember this forever."

"Well do you have any ideas or a plan of how you're going to ask her?"

"No, anything I think of I don't feel like it will be good enough."

"You want this so bad, you're over thinking it," Sean told him with a grin. "Something from the heart. That's what Anna would want."

Robert stopped and looked at Sean, "Something from the heart."

Sean smiled again, trying not to laugh at his friend's current state of nervousness. "Robert you'll know when it's the right time, and you'll know what to say. Stop stressing about it, when it's right you'll know."

Robert took a deep breath, then sat back down. "Yeah alright. Was there any other business we needed to talk about today?"

"No, I'm all done with work. I have plans with Tiffany tonight, we're going to Bentley's again."

"Anna and I have reservations for tomorrow night."

Sean grinned, "I think my goddaughter should come over for a sleepover tomorrow night then. Let you have some privacy when you get home."

Robert was quiet for a moment, "Oh that would be perfect, I'll talk to Filomena. Yes, please take Robin tomorrow night."

Sean could tell Robert was now planning something, "I'll pick her up around six, does that work for you?"

"Yes, that's fine." Robert got up again, this time he went and poured them both a drink, "If everything goes right by the time you bring Robin home I will have asked Anna to marry me."

"And she will have said yes," Sean said as he took his glass. "Here's to a new start for my best friends."

"I'll drink to that."

...

Guy Lewis had kept watching Duke's club while he was having renovations done. Guy had found out that the younger man he had seen come out of Duke a few weeks before was Victor Jerome's son Julian. He had been surprised to find out the woman that was in charge of the renovations, Olivia St. John just happened to be Victor's daughter as well. Whatever Duke was getting involved with it wasn't good and Guy was glad Anna was no longer involved with him. Duke had already cost her too much, besides Guy thought Robert was a better match for her. He wasn't sure he had seen either of them as happy as they were now.

So far he hadn't seen anything going on at the club that he could use to build a case with, some odd activity moving boxes around early but that didn't prove they were doing anything illegal. Guy was watching the club on his own time and he didn't mind if it took a while to find out what was going on, he knew they were up to something. He knows if he sticks it out eventually he will get something to use against the Jerome's.

...

Olivia was in her hotel room waiting to hear from a supplier. The redecoration was going well but she just wished she was making more progress with Duke. They had another date tonight so that was something. She was flirting with him, he didn't seem to mind but he was only flirting with her a little. If her plan was going to work she needed him to be a lot more than a little flirty. She needed them to be in some kind of a relationship, even if that started as just a sexual thing she didn't care. Depending on how things went that might be all she needs. Help Duke take over control of the Family, then after they have a child on the way maybe there will be a tragic accident. Olivia wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet, it might depend on just how much fun he is and if she thinks he'll be worth keeping around, she thought with a smile. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking at her door. When she opened it her brother Julian was standing there, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what your game is."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he walked into her room.

"What are you planning for Lavery? Is he just the next man you want to have your way with then throw away, or are you actually interest in him? Do you think he's going to make our father let you have any power?"

"What, I can't find a man attractive now without having an agenda? I think Duke Lavery is sexy and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. I think he could be a lot of fun in bed. I didn't think I needed my brother's permission to date someone."

"Dating, that's what you're after?" Julian asked suspiciously.

"That's usually how it starts, yes. We flirt, it's fun maybe he'll ask me out on a real date soon." Olivia waited for Julian to say something. "Why is it your business anyway?"

"I don't trust you, that's why. I know you. You are always planning something."

"Well, this time I'm planning on getting a very good looking man into bed with me."

"And that's all you're planning?"

"Julian, do I ever ask you about your sexual partners? No, because it's none of my business, just like this is none of yours. Now I think it's time you leave, I'm waiting for a phone call." Olivia showed him the door. Who the hell does he think he is?

...

When Sean arrived at Anna's Robin greeted him happily, "I'm almost ready to go, Uncle Sean," she said and rushed out of the room. Sean just smiled and walked into the living room.

"I think someone is a little excited about her sleepover," Anna said as Sean sat down beside her.

"I haven't had Robin over for a sleepover in a while. Tiff and I are looking forward to an evening with her."

"She was so happy when Robert told her yesterday."

"Where is Robert?"

"Oh, he took Filomena to the store a little while ago. She hurt her wrist last night so Robert offered to help her."

"I am so happy for you two, Anna. I really mean that."

"Everything is falling into place. I think Duke has even accepted that it's over between him and I."

"I wasn't going to mention this but I did see him last night with a woman I hadn't seen before."

"Good, if he's dating that's good right?"

"I would think so yeah." Robin came out of her room with a suitcase and a few dolls. "How long are you planning on staying?" Sean asked.

"I didn't pack that much."

Anna got up smiling at her daughter, "Let's just see what's all in there. Maybe there's a way to get your dolls inside the suitcase." Then Anna and Robin went back into her room.

As they left the room the door opened and Filomena and Robert walked in. Filomena led him into the kitchen, one of her wrists was wrapped and he was carrying two shopping bags, a few minutes later he came back into the living room. Sean looked around, "When Anna said you two had gone shopping, I thought you were up to something."

"Not us," Robert told him with a smile, then he told Sean about how Filomena hurt herself and that he had offered to help her today. "Besides what I asked her for she had here in the house and I started working on getting it ready earlier," Robert said with a smile.

Sean smiled back, "Tonight?" Before either of them could say anything else Anna and Robin came back in the room. Sean looked at Robin, "Looks like you're ready to go now."

"Yes, I am. Hi daddy," Robin went and gave him a hug, and whispered, "Make sure mommy has a good time tonight. She smiles a lot more now."

"I will do my best," then he kissed her. "You have fun too." Robin then said goodbye to Anna and she and Sean left.

"Well I have a date to get ready for," Anna said as she started to leave the room.

"Do you need any help?" Robert asked with a little grin.

Anna looked over her shoulder, "You could help wash my back," then smiled and walked out of the room, Robert smiled and followed her.

...

"We're going to be late," Anna said as they were about to leave.

"No, we'll still make it. I wanted to be thorough."

"I appreciate that," Anna said with a smile, "but I still think we'll be late." Robert just smiled, Anna took his arm and they left together.

When they got to Bentley's they were shown to a table close to the dance floor. Anna looked around, again there were a lot of people there. "This place seems to be doing well."

"It's something new, if they get live music it will really give Duke's some real competition."

"There is a stage, I bet that's something they're planning." Then she leaned in a little, "I think Piero's is still my favourite place to go right now."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "I can do that anywhere now and no one cares."

"Yes you can, but Piero's is special to me now."

"Me too, just one of many wonderful memories I want to make with you."

They ordered a bottle of champagne with dinner, as they ate they talked about other places they should go together. They even talked about what they should do during Robin's Christmas break. They both though going somewhere as a family would be a great idea. They were almost done eating when Robert noticed Duke walk in with a blonde, the same one they had seen him with a few weeks ago. He didn't want anything to upset Anna tonight so he hoped Duke would just stay away tonight. "Luv, Duke just walked in."

"Hopefully, he doesn't come over here. Is he with anyone? Sean mentioned they saw him out on a date last night."

"Yes, he is. Does this mean he's moving on?"

"I hope so. We are aware that he's here. Now, as long as he doesn't come over here that's as much of our attention as he gets."

"You are so right. Robin told me to make sure you have a good time tonight," Robert told her and took her hand. "I intend to make sure you do."

"I already am and nothing is going to change that."

Duke had noticed Anna and Robert as soon as they walked in as well. Olivia took his arm and moved a little closer. So far Duke would only flirt a little but she was determined she would have him. Putting on a show for his ex might be how she breaks through and he'll finally kiss her tonight. This was the second night in a row that he had taken her out. She'd had a good time last night and hopefully, they would have a good time as well tonight, if only Duke would look at her. He had been watching Anna for at least five minutes now. Olivia stroked his arm and leaned in a little, "If you really want to get to her, pay attention to me." Duke turned to Olivia, "Show her you've moved on too. She doesn't know we're only friends. Let's give her something to think about. You do flirt a little, why don't we have a little fun?"

Duke put his arm around her and leaned a little closer, "You mean, let her think we are here on a real date. That you and I are involved?"

Olivia smiled, "That's exactly what I mean."

Robert was the one that could see them better, he didn't bother telling Anna about the little show he could see. When a song came on he knows Anna liked he asked her to dance. As they danced Anna did notice Duke and his friend. She just smiled and moved a little closer to Robert, "We do that better."

"What do we do better."

"Not that we have to any longer, but the fake couple thing. They are putting on a show and I assume it's for my benefit."

"I was thinking the same thing, I could see them from our table. You know Anna, I wasn't really ever faking it though. When I would get to kiss you it was real in that moment."

"In Paris, you were making it very hard for me to focus on Petrof and Cosgrove," Anna told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you were focusing on them, I was lost in your scent. If my hands weren't trying to hide your face they would have been all over your body. Oh, I wanted to touch you."

"Good, I wasn't the only one affected that night." Anna kissed him tenderly then put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

After a couple more songs they sat down again. As they did Robert noticed Duke leading his date to the dance floor. "If you want to leave we can."

"Not yet, I want some dessert."

Duke held Olivia close while the danced, as they moved around the floor he would glance over at Anna, she and Robert were now smiling and laughing and when a waiter brought over one dessert he watched them sharing it. Anna would laugh while feeding some to Robert. It didn't seem like she even cared that he was there or that he was with another woman. He was a little surprised when Olivia actually kissed him but he went along with it. When they sat back down he ordered another drink, when Olivia leaned in close he kissed her. He didn't know why he just did it. When he sat back he saw Anna leaving, they had their arms around each other. Clearly, him kissing someone else didn't bother Anna at all. She had made it clear she wanted to be with Robert, tonight it was clear she was fine with him moving on as well.

When they got back to the house all the lights were off. Anna walked in first and turned on the lights. She was greeted by a dozen red roses. "Filomena isn't here tonight," Robert said from behind her. Anna went further into the room, then saw a picture she hadn't seen in years. It had never been in a frame before and she knows it had been enlarged. She picked up the picture and smiled, it was a picture of them on their wedding day. "I have never been as sure about anything as I was that day," Robert said still behind her.

"It was perfect, and I knew it was meant to be. We were meant to get married."

"I have never been that sure of anything until now." Anna turned, Robert was down on one knee, she put her hands to her mouth. "I love you, Anna Devane. That will never change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last one before I fall asleep. Anna, will you marry me?" He held the ring out to her waiting for her to respond.

"Yes! Yes, Robert, I'll marry you. I love you so much." He slid the ring on her finger then stood up and took her in his arms, they kissed passionately.

...

They were laying in each other's arms after making love, Anna was looking at her ring, "Did Robin know you were going to ask me tonight?"

"No, Filomena did though. I asked her about the picture and to put it and the flowers out before she left."

"Did you pick out the frame and get in enlarged?"

"I did. I was so happy to find out she did have a few pictures from our wedding day. When I saw that one I knew it was the right one. The love we felt for each other on that day just shines through."

"The love we still feel for each other."

"I love you more now then I did then. I didn't think it that was possible but it's true."

"How long do you want to wait before we get married? Should this be a long engagement?" she asked with a grin.

"I would marry you at this moment. No this will not be a long engagement. I want us to be husband and wife, I want us to have a baby. We've already wasted too much time."

"I want that too. We have some planning to do now," then she kissed him.

"That can wait. We have more celebrating to do tonight." Then he rolled them over kissing her passionately.

...

When Robin got home the next day the first thing she noticed was the picture of her parents. "Uncle Sean look at this. Have you seen this before?"

He looked at the picture and knew instantly when it had been taken, "No, I have not. Do you know what I think this is?" Robin shook her head, "I believe that was taken the day they got married."

"Really? Why is it here suddenly?"

"I think I might know but let's go find your parents first."

They walked into the kitchen to find Robert standing behind Anna dressed only in a pair of black pants, she was giggling at whatever he was whispering to her. Sean cleared his throat to let them know they were there. Anna turned and peaked around Robert and smiled. She stepped around him, Anna was in a sundress, clearly, neither of them were planning on leaving the house any time soon. "Hi, Sean would you like some coffee? We were just making some," Anna offered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you were doing. I'd love a cup," Sean said with a smile.

"Where did the picture of you two come from?" Robin asked.

"Your grandma had a few pictures from our wedding day. I liked that one so I got a frame and it helped me with something I had planned for last night."

"I really like it," Robin said. Robert excused himself to go get a shirt. They had been very amorous since Anna had said yes, and had been taking full advantage of having the house to themselves. He was pulling his shirt over his head when he walked back into the kitchen and heard Robin ask, "But why did daddy want the picture?"

"He's back, we can tell you together." Robert came and stood beside Anna, "On the day that picture was taken we both just knew we wanted to get married."

"Your mother and I already know we want to get married again. Last night I had red roses and that picture waiting for us when we got back."

"Daddy, it was you that sent mommy the roses last time!" Robin said excitedly.

"I did." Robin smiled even bigger. "Last night I asked her to marry me." Robin looked at Anna who was smiling.

"I said yes." Robin hugged her instantly. "We're getting married." Robin turned and hugged Robert.

"Congratulation," Sean said as he hugged Anna, then turned to Robert. "I could have kept her longer if I'd known," Sean said quietly.

"We wanted to tell her."

"Congratulations."

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about that yet but it will be soon," Anna answered.

"What were you doing then? Does this mean that I'm going to be seeing the two of you being all lovey-dovey all the time?" Robin asked

"We were celebrating and yes you will see us being all lovey-dovey with each other," Anna said with a grin as she pulled Robin into her arms.

Robin smiled, "Well, alright but don't be too mushy."

"We will try," Anna told and kissed her cheek.

"So does the wedding picture get to be out for everyone to see now?"

"That was what I was hoping for," Robert told her. "So you're happy about this?"

"Yes, I am very happy, daddy. We're going to be a real family. My parents are going to be married and I'll get to be a big sister. I will right?" Robin asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, we always wanted to have more than one child. With any luck there will be another baby in our future," Anna told her.

"You know what? I should get out of here. Let you three enjoy this happy news."

"Don't be silly Sean. Call Tiff and get her down here, Filomena will be home soon. We might not be blood but we're all family and I want to share this happy day with all of you," Robert said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Duke walked around his club admiring the work Olivia had done. The club looked great and would be ready to reopen on Saturday night like planned. He found he was actually having fun flirting with Olivia now, he knew part of it was just how it made his wounded ego feel. The fact they had started making out more helped that too. Olivia is an attractive woman, for now, she was just the kind of distraction he needed.

So far he hadn't thought about Anna at all this week. He hadn't wanted to call her or stop by to see her. He hadn't thought about what she might be doing, not until he wondered if she'd be busy on Saturday. Not until he thought about asking her to join him for the grand reopening. Of course, she'd be busy, Anna has moved on. She is with Scorpio and he had to accept that. Duke walked back toward the bar just as Angel and Olivia came back from the office. "This is better than I thought it was going to turn out," he said as Olivia walked over to him.

"I'm glad you like it. So do I get to be your date for the re-opening?" she asked giving him a sexy smile.

He grinned back, "I was just going to ask you to join me."

"Then it's a date." Olivia wasn't going to give up on Duke, she wanted him and she wanted the extra power she would have if they were a couple. Victor wouldn't let her run the business but with Duke as her man, she should be able to use him to get Victor to listen to what she wants.

"Is there much you need to finish off here?"

"No, I am just waiting to see the finished product like you are." Olivia put her arms around him, "I want to be the only woman you're thinking about on Saturday."

"I will have to greet my guest but you are the one I want to spend my time with." Duke figures he might as well let himself have a little fun.

"I'm glad," then she gave you a kiss.

Julian came in just as they kissed. He didn't care for this latest development between Duke and his sister. He knew Olivia, he knows she wanted something from Duke. More than just sex, he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

...

Midmorning on Saturday Anna walked into the living room and smiled seeing Robert napping on the couch, he had been up earlier. She walked over and touched his cheek, "Come here," he said without opening his eyes.

Anna sat down beside him and ran her hand up his chest, "Long night last night?"

"Yeah, I didn't get back here until about three in the morning." He had been out on a stakeout the night before. "Do I get a kiss or maybe a hug?"

Anna grinned, "Oh, Bobby needs a hug."

Robert moved over a little, "Yes he does Annie." She stretched out beside him and he put his arms around her. She kissed him tenderly then put her head on his chest. "So I think we should find a house of our own once were married. I know there's not a big rush but if there's a baby in the future we'll need a little more room."

"I agree, I think that can wait until the new year. We have Thanksgiving at the Brownstone next week and in two weeks there's that little wedding we have to attend, then Christmas."

"There is also a short honeymoon that will happen after the wedding."

"Oh yes, there's that too," Anna said with a grin. "I can't wait to be married to you again."

"Neither can I, we never should have been apart, Anna." Robert started rubbing her back, then his eyes closed again. Anna cuddled in a little closer and they both fell asleep.

When Robin and Filomena walked in they both smiled seeing them together, "You can come help me make lunch, let them sleep."

"I am so excited that they are getting married. We are going to be a family. Grandma, I am going to be the flower girl at the wedding."

"I know, this is very exciting. You are not the only one happy about this." She put her arm around Robin, "What do you want to make them for lunch?"

"I think they want cheeseburgers."

"I think you want a cheeseburger," Filomena said smiling at her. They happily set about cooking and when it was time to eat Robin went and woke up her parents.

After they were done eating Anna and Robert were sitting alone at the table talking. Robert took her hand, "So it's the re-opening of Duke's tonight."

"I know it is," Anna nodded.

"Is that something you want to go to?" Robert asked.

Anna looked at Robert for a moment before answering, "I don't know. A part of me wants to support him but another part just wants to stay away. This is a big night for him I don't want to do anything that would spoil that. Besides, I don't think he knows we're engaged, I don't want to throw our happiness in his face."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. If you had wanted to go I would have taken you."

"Robert, do you want to go to Piero's with me tonight?" Anna suggested with a smile.

He grinned back, "I would like that very much." He sat watching Anna just lost in the sight of her then Robert stood up and took Anna's hand, he smiled at her then led her out of the kitchen. Quietly they went to Anna's room, "Soon I won't have to sneak in here with you."

Anna smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Soon I will be your wife again."

"I want you so much right now Anna." He slid his hands around her waist, "I want to touch you, I want to feel the heat of your body against mine."

"We aren't alone," she said looking up into his eyes.

"I don't care. Anna, I want you." He pulled her against him to prove his point, she could feel his desire for her. He kissed her passionately holding her close.

"Robert, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked with a little smile, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course it is. Once we're married this will happen when other people are in the house."

She giggled a little "I know that but what if Robin comes in here?"

"They don't know we came in here. Besides, I think if they notice we're missing Filomena will make sure we get some time alone."

"Oh is that what you think?" Anna asked with a smile.

Robert nodded then started pulling her towards the bed he turned and sat down looking up at her, "You are so sexy," he said as he started undoing her blouse. Then he pulled her down onto his lap. Anna smiled as she straddled him, she wanted him as much he wanted her. She moaned as his hand pulled her even closer, "I want you, Anna."

Anna bit her lower lip then pushed him back onto the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt, "I need you." She smiled at him then started to undo his pants. He reached up and undid her jeans then turned them over, adjusting so he could remove her clothing before moving over her, Anna slid his pants down then slowly slid off his boxers as well. "You are the sexy one. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?"

"Show me."

She smiled and took his hand, she sat up slightly and brought his hand to her mouth, she kissed his fingers then trail his hand down her body. She watched his face as she moved his hand to her moist center, "You do this to me. Sometimes just being in the same room as you can make me get like this."

Robert didn't think he could get more turned on but she had managed to do just that, he needed her so much. He pushed her back down on the bed, "Anna," he kissed her with intents passion and moved up so he was positioned to take her. She inhaled sharply as he entered her then he claimed her lips again. Anna wrapped her limbs around him needing to be as close as she could to him. Desire overtook them both and after they're shared release they collapsed in each other arms. "I will never get used to the effect you have on me. I had to have you, Anna," Robert told her still trying to catch his breath.

Anna was still breathing heavily as well, "I never want to lose this again Robert." She looked up and stroked his cheek, "We keep behaving like this and Robin will have that little brother or sister sooner them she thinks."

"Is that a bad thing?" Robert propped himself up on his elbow. He looked into Anna's eyes, "Do you want to wait before we have another baby?"

"I want to have your baby. I want to share that with you this time. When it happens, it happens."

"Then I don't think we should worry about precautions anymore. I know sometimes I don't put much thought into that, like today, but why shouldn't we try? We're getting married in a few weeks."

Anna smiled and put her arms around him and kissed him lovingly, "We're getting married. We're trying to make a baby. Robert this is everything I've ever wanted." She kissed him again "I didn't think I would be this happy again."

"You make me so happy Anna. Having you, I have everything." He kissed her then grinned, "I think we might need to get up. There is a chance our absence may have been noticed by now." Anna laughed then they both started to get up.

...

Guy Lewis now knew the people he had been seeing with Duke were Julian and Olivia Jerome, Victor Jerome's children. It also seems that Duke might even be dating Olivia now. Whatever Duke was now involved with it wasn't good. Guy knew that Duke had mob connections but this was a lot more than just connections, this was like he was now part of the family. So far Guy hadn't seen anything that he could pin on any of them but that didn't mean there wasn't something going on and that was the reason he was taking his wife to the re-opening of Duke's Club tonight.

When he got there he noticed Olivia hanging off of Duke's arm, clearly, there was something going on there. All the things he had heard about Duke he had thought that he hadn't really wanted to be in the mob, that he may have been forced into laundering money through his club. However, seeing this made him wonder just how true that was. Duke had been involved with Anna, who was the police chief at the time. Had he just made it seem like he was only involved because of other people's influences? Just what was he involved with now? He was no longer with Anna, there was no reason for him not to step up and try to make a place for himself in the Jerome family. By getting involved with Olivia he could do just that.

As the evening went on Guy watched the people that were there. It seemed like the usual clientele, people he had seen here before. When he was done eating he walked over to Sean when he saw him by the bar talking to Tony Jones. "Hello, what do you think of the changes?" he asked.

"They did a good job," Sean said. Tony saw Bobbie and Felicia return to their table and excused himself.

"I notice Robert and Anna aren't here this evening," Guy observed.

"No, I guess they decided this might not be something they should attend. What do you think of that?" Sean asked motioning just slightly towards Duke Olivia and Julian.

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually. I've been kind of keeping an eye on this place since those men jumped Robert. I don't know what Duke's up to but I don't think it's good."

"Let me know if you do see anything. The Jeromes are not people you want to cross and if Duke is involved with them, then I am even more glad that Anna left him," Sean said still watching Duke.

"There is something they're trying to hide, I just know it. Now, these two have been here for close to a month, Lavery is involved in something, I just don't know how deeply."

Sean patter Guy on his back, "You'll figure this out and if you need any help that maybe the PCPD can't provide, you know who to talk to."

"Thanks, Sean, I'll keep that in mind." Then the two men went back to their tables, both of them keep an eye on Duke and his new associates for the rest of the evening.

...

As the evening drew to an end Julian ask to talk to Duke alone. They went up to Duke's office, "Next week my father wants you in New York," Julian told Duke.

"I know that." Duke didn't like his tone. "I have already talked to him. I will be there next Monday."

"You need to understand that he expects a lot from you. He has helped you out in the past and now you owe him. Don't forget that."

"I know what he's don't for me. I know I owe him for that. I don't need you telling me any of this."

"I just don't want you forgetting it. If you think getting close to my sister will somehow help you, then you are very wrong." Julian knew it was Olivia's intentions that worried him but if he could stop her plans for Duke before they got too far then that was what he wanted. Julian turned and left Duke's office.

Duke didn't care for Julian's attitude, he was acting like Duke was some underling he got to boss around. Duke knew he was in debt to Victor but that didn't involve Julian. Duke turned and left his office as well, he went looking for Olivia. He was tired of other people acting like they had any right to order him around. He will do whatever he wants and tonight that means spending time with Olivia.

When he got downstairs he saw Olivia sitting at the bar. Julian was there telling her it was time for her to head back to her hotel room. "Excuse me, Julian. I asked Olivia to be my date this evening I will make sure she gets back to her room when our evening is over."

"I'm staying at the same hotel. I don't mind giving her a ride."

"Yeah, well I do mind." Duke turned to Olivia, "Would you like to join me for another drink?"

"I'd love to Duke." Duke walked around the bar and made them both a drink. "I don't think you're needed here any longer Julian," Olivia told him then turned back to the bar facing Duke and smiled at him.

"I know I was rather busy this evening but I'm glad you were here and I'm even happier that you stayed. Would you like to take these up to my place?"

Olivia smiled again, "I'd like that very much."

Duke walked over to her and offered her his arm. They walked to the elevator together, as the doors closed behind them Duke looked at her, "Do you think your brother will be upset if I don't take you back until tomorrow morning?"

"I don't care what he thinks. I think that is a wonderful idea," she licked her lip then Duke leaned in and kissed her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robert was trying to finish up a case before Thanksgiving, they only had a few cases that needed their attention right now but Anna was rather busy with wedding preparations at the moment. He looked up when Sean walked in, "Well if it isn't my best man. What brings you here today?"

"Anna's not here is she?"

"No, she's out with Bobbie and Felicia, they are working on wedding plans."

"Good, Tiffany told me they are all going to look at dresses tomorrow." Sean sat down across from Robert, "I want to give you a little heads up." Robert looked up at him suddenly very interested in what he had to say. "Duke is becoming very close to Victor Jerome kids, Julian and Olivia. She is the one that was in charge of the remodel at his club."

"Jerome, really? I'd be willing to bet we know who told Duke we all went to South Dakota."

"Yeah, that was kind of what I thought as well. He isn't still coming around to see Anna, is he? Does Robin spend much time with him?"

Robert now understood what Sean was actually telling him, he felt Duke was working for the Jeromes. "He seems to have finally accepted that me and Anna are together. He hasn't come here or to the house in a few weeks now. I think the last time was before he started the remodel."

"That's good. Guy Lewis has been watching Duke and his club for quite a while as well. He told me he knows Duke is up to something but so far he hasn't been able to figure out what that is."

Robert sat forward, "Anna told me Lavery wouldn't actually deny being connected to the mob. I think he is more than connected now. The blonde we both saw him with at Bentley's, that Olivia Jerome isn't it?"

"Yeah, and from what I saw at his club's re-opening I think they are a couple now."

"Dating the bosses daughter, that could be a rather risky choice in that line of business."

"That's kind of what I was thinking as well. If Duke has decided that's the life he wants I'm glad he isn't coming around anymore. I know Robin is rather fond of him but I know none of us wants anything to happen to that little girl."

"He would pay in the most painful way I could come up with if he ever does anything that harms my little girl."

"I know Duke would never want to harm either Robin or Anna but we already knew he can't control what his associates do," Sean said, Robert knew what he was referring to.

"I think we might need to pay a little closer attention to what really is going on down at Duke's club. Do you think he'd be dumb enough to think about laundering money through the club again?"

"Maybe not money laundering but he's up to something I'm sure of it."

Robert sat back in his chair, "Time for a new topic, next Tuesday are you still coming for our tux fitting. Anna will not be impressed if we are not ready for the wedding."

"I'll be there. I'm not willing to face Devane's wrath."

"Smart man," Robert said with a grin.

...

Anna was so excited about their upcoming wedding. She had spent the last two afternoons working on the plans. Today she's with Tiffany Felicia and Bobbie after looking at wedding dresses, she felt she had found the perfect one today. Felicia was going to be matron of honour Bobbie and Tiffany would also be in the wedding party along with Tony and Frisco who was going to make it home in time for the wedding and was staying for Christmas. After the dresses were picked out they all agreed to go for something to eat and ended up at Kelly's.

"Well look who it is," Ruby said smiling at them all. "Anna, I don't think I've seen you look this happy in all the time I've known you."

"I haven't been this happy in years," she admitted as they all took a seat at a table and Ruby poured them coffees.

"Not since the last time you and Robert were together." Bobbie hinted, Anna smiled and blushed a little.

"In just over two weeks I will be Anna Scorpio again. In the new year, we are going to start looking for a bigger house, our practice is doing great. Thanks to the ELQ case we are working on a lot of corporate cases. They can be longer cases but the money is great, everything seems to be going our way."

Felicia leaned a little closer then asked with a grin, "Is there a reason you need a bigger house?"

Again Anna smiled, "Not yet, but we want there to be a reason."

"That's it! I need to sit Sean down and have a good long talk with that man," Tiffany said making them all laugh.

"He loves you Tiff. Give him time, he'll figure out he wants to marry you," Anna said with a smile. "Who knows you might be the next one to get married."

"I hope you're right."

"Are you excited?" Bobbie asked Anna.

"Yes! I think I have always wanted this. I love Robert so much and now we are finally going to correct our earlier mistake. This time nothing is going to come between us."

"I'm so happy for both of you. Robin must be over the moon about this," Felicia said.

"Oh, she is. Robin says it's going to be great when he daddy no longer sleeps on our couch," Anna told them with a smile.

"Still?" Tiffany questioned sounding surprised.

"Well, not every night," Anna admitted with a little grin.

"Next weekend Sean says he's throwing Robert's bachelor party. So that means we are having your shower, then a little bachelorette party of your own the same day."

"Tiffany's right you get to have a little fun too," Bobbie agreed and they all started giggling. They were all excited and went back to talking about what else still had to be done before the wedding.

...

Duke had to admit he was enjoying this shift in his relationship with Olivia. He didn't think they had a future together but having someone in his bed again was nice and next week when he was in New York she would be there with him as well. Listening to her talk he could tell she thought this could go on for a while, he didn't think she has real feelings for him either, but they were both enjoying themselves.

Duke had to meet with Victor once he was in New York. Yes, there is a club that they want him to run, but Duke knew it was a front for the Family business. Victor would be using it to have meetings with his men. Duke didn't want to have to think about that part. He just wanted to run the club, that was what he was good at. He was sitting in his office when Olivia came in, "I have some bad news," she said as she walked over to him.

"Oh, what's that?"

"I have to head back to New York tonight. So I won't see you until you get there on Monday."

"That is bad news." Duke got up and walked around to her, "I'll miss you, especially having you in my bed." He knew this was just about sex for him and he thought she felt the same way.

"I'm looking forward to having you in mine." Olivia put her arms around his neck, they kissed passionately." See you in a few days." Then Olivia smiled at him and turned and walked away.

...

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Robert Anna and Robin were sitting in the living room playing a board game together. Anna was leaning against Robert a little and Robin couldn't help but smile at them. "How long are you going to be gone after the wedding?" she asked.

"We are only going on a short honeymoon, we'll be gone four days, but during your Christmas break, we are all going on a trip together. How does that sound?"

"We are going on a family trip? I actually get to go somewhere with both of you and you'll be married. Our first real family trip!"

Anna and Robert were both smiling at her, "I think she likes that idea," Robert said to Anna.

"I think so too." Anna was so happy, this right here was what she wanted. There was no doubt about it. Her family was finally back together, they will be married very soon and hopefully, they would be adding to it soon. "Robert."

"Yes, Luv."

"I love you."

He smiled at her then tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly, "And I love you."

Robin grinned at them, she loved seeing them kiss each other, her parents are in love and getting married she didn't think anything could be better than this. "I guess I don't mind the hugging and kissing that much," she told them still grinning.

Robert and Anna both smiled at her, "That's good because I really like hugging and kissing your mom." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Robert said then stood up. When he opened the door he saw Duke standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Robert. I came to visit Robin. I know Anna and I broke up but I don't want Robin to think that I've forgotten about her."

The conversation he'd had with Sean was running through his head. Even knowing that Robert did appreciated what Duke was trying to do for his daughter. Duke didn't want Robin hurt by thinking suddenly Uncle Duke doesn't care about her any longer. "Fine come in, we're just playing a board game." The two men then walked into the living room.

"Hi Uncle Duke," Robin said excitedly seeing him.

"Hello, my bonnie las." Robin jumped up and they hugged each other. "I've missed you. You're so busy with your other friends and dance class you don't have time for me anymore."

"Oh Uncle Duke, I still have time for you."

"I'll go put some coffee on," Robert offered then left the room.

Anna watched Robert leave, she knew there would have been a conversation before he let Duke in. "What brings you here today. Aren't you busy with your club now that it's reopened?"

"I have been busy, that's why I wanted to come and see Robin while I had a little time." He looked at Anna, "That's why I came here Anna, no other reason."

"Alright, why don't I let you two have a little time together then." Anna got up and followed Robert out of the room. She found him sitting at the kitchen table, "He says he just came to see Robin."

"I know, that's why I let him in." Anna sat down beside him. "I don't mind if he comes to visit her but I don't want him taking her out places."

"Robert!"

"No Anna, it not what you think. Sean came to see me the other day. That woman we saw Duke with is Olivia St. John, but her real last name is Jerome. The dark haired man we saw them with was, Julian Jerome. I think you can figure out who his boss is."

"Victor Jerome," Anna said as she let a slow breath out.

"It might have been an act the night we saw them out together but Sean felt they were a couple when he saw them at the re-opening."

"So he's most likely in deeper than he was before."

"That's what Sean and I think, yeah."

Anna put her head in her hands, "Alright, what do we do?"

"Duke's right about not just dropping out of Robin's life but I don't want her anywhere near the Jeromes."

"No, Robin will not be any part of that. I'll make sure he understands that." Anna looked over at the counter, "Did you make coffee?"

Robert smiles at her, "No, I just didn't want to be in the same room as them. They have a bond and I don't want Robin to think she can't be friends with Duke because I don't really care for the guy."

Anna leaned forward, "I don't want her hurt because of that bond either." Anna kissed him then got up, "I better make some coffee just in case."

Robin was talking excitedly, she had told Duke all about the upcoming dance recital and then had told him about the trip they were going to go on while she was out of school. "That is a lot going on," he said with a smile.

"That's not even the best part Uncle Duke! I get to be the flower girl when mommy and daddy get married."

"They're getting married?" Duke was a little shocked to hear that, "When?"

"In two weeks, isn't that exciting. Then daddy can stop sleeping on the couch and we can be like other families. Hopefully, I get to be a big sister too."

Duke could tell she was very excited about all of this but he could hardly force a smile for her benefit, let alone join in her happiness. "That's great," he said not meaning it.

"I know and they are so happy," then she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry Uncle Duke. I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm just so excited." Robin might be young but she knew he wasn't that happy for her parents.

"I know you are."

Robin gave him a hug, then looked in his face, "You were making mommy sad, I could hear her crying sometimes. There were nights I could hear her yelling about you to daddy. I didn't like that."

Duke hadn't even thought about how their fighting might have affected the other people in Anna's life. "I'm sorry about that Robin. I'm glad you and your mommy are both happy now." He gave her another hug, "I think we should spend a little more time together then I have to get to the club. I have to go to New York in a couple of days, that's why I came here to see you today."

"Do you want to play this game? It's fun and you only need two people to play."

"I think that sounds wonderful." Duke had come here to see Robin and that was what he was going to do. He could be upset about Anna and Robert's upcoming marriage later.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this story. This has the potential to be one of my longest stories yet. There is still lots to come and a few twists along the way. Enjoy.**

Chapter 26

Anna walked into Robert's office, "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere else right now?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Robert looked up and smiled then pretended to be a little afraid of her, "I am just waiting for Sean. He should be here any minute."

"Do I need to get Tiffany involved? If I have to, I will drag you to the tailors."

Robert got up, a smile on his face. "I am leaving as soon as Sean gets here. I swear." He put his arms around her, "I want this as much as you do. Remember that."

She smiled up at him, "I know you do."

"Oh am I interrupting?" Sean asked from the doorway.

Robert looked at him and backed away from Anna, "Nope, let's get out of here. She's already upset with you."

"What did I do?"

"Don't ask, just run."

"Right," Sean turned then him and Robert made a quick exit.

Anna watched them leave then followed them through Robert's door into the outer office, Felicia had a smile on her face having watched the two men quickly retreating from Anna. "Aren't they late for their fitting?"

"Yes, that's why they all but ran out of here," Anna said with a smile. Anna sat on the edge of Felicia's desk, "I'm going to be married to that man very soon."

"And you couldn't be any happier about that." Felicia smiled at Anna, "I know most people don't get to see that silly side of Robert but I love that you bring it out in him. You and Robin make him very happy and it shows."

"That serious over protective no-nonsense guy is still there but you're right he is very happy." Anna smiled, "I love him so much."

"I can tell," Felicia said, she was so happy for them. "When I told Frisco at first he didn't believe that you were together but then he said he was very happy for you. He promises he will be here in time for the wedding."

"Good, I kind of miss that guy."

"Me too," Felicia said with a big smile.

...

Duke had been busy with meetings since getting to New York two days before, this was the first chance he had to actually go look at the club that he was going to be running. Olivia came in a short time later, "Do we actually get a little time alone together, well other than when you're in my bed?"

"I think so," Duke said and gave her a weak smile. She had noticed he's been very distracted since he had arrived, she thought it was work but maybe it wasn't. "So are you going to be able to work your magic here like you did at my club?"

"Of course I can. Duke, this is your club too."

"Well, I will be running this one but my club is still the one in Port Charles."

"You seem a little distracted, didn't the meetings go like you thought?"

"Oh they did, Victor wants me more involved but I knew that was coming. I guess I just have other things on my mind."

Olivia put her arms around him, "You know you can talk to me about it."

"I found out Anna is marrying Robert next weekend. I guess I didn't think they were really that serious. Clearly, I was wrong about that."

"Why are you even thinking about her. She's crazy if she wants to be with him when she had you. You have a chance to start something new now. Daddy wants you to be a part of the family. There are people that would kill for what you are being given."

"I know."

"Men would love to have what else you have. Aren't I enough for you?"

"Of course you are," he kissed her passionately to prove his point.

"Good, now let me tell you about what I have planned for this place." Olivia took his arm they started walking around the club, talking about what she wanted to change and how she wanted to decorate. After she had shown him everything they made plans to meet for dinner that evening then Olivia left.

After she left the club Olivia went to meet with a man that wanted power in the family as much as she did, her half-brother Dino. "I want you to make sure she knows there is no chance that she'll get Duke back."

"I thought you just said the woman is marrying some other guy."

"That's what he told me, but I'm not willing to take any chances. Julian has always been our father's favourite. If I have to use Duke to make him see what we have to offer then that's what I'm going to do and some woman that Duke thinks he still loves isn't going to mess that up."

"Now I understand. Do you want me to hurt her or maybe the kid?"

"I think a good scare would be enough for now. If that doesn't work then maybe you might need to hurt someone but for now, let's just see how this works first."

"Alright, I'll leave for Port Charles in the morning. After I've put a little thought into what I want to do to her."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoy this kind of thing," Olivia said, then she left she had a date to get ready for.

...

Anna was on her way back to the office after having lunch with Tiffany, she was looking forward to tomorrow and her shower. They hadn't done any of these things last time they got married and they were both enjoying the traditions this time around. She was less than a block from the office when a man approached her. "Are you Anna Devane?"

"I am."

Suddenly the man grabbed her and pushed her hard up against the wall. "You need to stay away from Duke Lavery. Understood? He doesn't need the likes of you messing with his life."

Anna brought her knee up and connected with his crotch. As he bent slightly forward, she chopped him across the back of his neck then punched him in the jaw. The man fell to the ground. "I left him! I am marrying another man! I don't know who you are but you'll regret messing with me and my family if this happens again!" Anna yelled then straightened her clothes and walked away.

When she got to the office she walked into Robert's office and sat down across from him then told him what had just happened. Neither of them liked that someone felt the need to try and warn Anna away from Duke. "What is he telling the people he's working for?" Robert wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Why would they think I would want to interfere with whatever they're doing?"

"I told you Guy's been keeping an I on Duke's club, right?" Anna nodded that he had. "I think we should mention this to him. Even just so he knows there are other people appearing here in town."

"Yeah OK, I don't want to have to worry about any of this. Why would I want to be involved in anything Duke is doing now? It doesn't make any sense."

"Is he even in Port Charles? I thought Robin mentions he had come to see her because he was going to be in New York this week."

Anna nodded, "That's what I thought too."

"I know you won't like this but maybe, for now, you should make sure you're with someone if you're walking around. Take your car places even if you aren't going that far."

Anna sighed, "Fine, you're right I don't like it but we don't know what we're dealing with either."

"I think we should find out a little more about Duke's new friends."

"Yeah, we should. This is really not what I want to be thinking any of this right now."

Robert got up and walked around his desk, "I don't either but I will not let anything get in the way of our life together. We're getting another change and no one is going to take that away from us." Anna stood up and they put their arms around each other. "So how badly did you hurt him?"

"Well, he will definitely remember me. His sensitive parts are going to be a little more sensitive for a while."

Robert shook his head, "People need to learn not to mess with my wife."

"Yes, they do. I'm going to be your wife again in just over a week," she smiled up at him.

"I can't wait," Robert said then kissed her. He stepped back a little, "I'm going to call Sean and Guy, let them know what happened."

"OK, I have to make a few calls about the MTM case. I like these types of cases, they're challenging but not much danger involved." With that Anna turned and went into her office while Robert picked up his phone, he now had things to deal with as well.

Sean and Guy got to Robert's office at about the same time, they walked in and Sean asked, "What's this about? I thought you and Anna weren't taking on new cases right now."

"This isn't about a case. It's about a treat and I want it stopped now." Robert told them about Anna's run in earlier with the man that had threatened her and how she handled it.

"People need to realize they shouldn't try jumping either of you," Guy said with a little grin.

"Did Anna know who this guy was?" Sean asked.

"No, she said she'd never seen him before. He must have some connection to the Jeromes but is it all of them or just one? I want to find out all I can about each of them. What they do, who they are closest to. I want to know if there is one family member that is more likely to do something like this. Did the same person send those three men after me, that sent this guy after Anna? I'm not messing around about this."

"Are you forgetting that you and Anna are both going to be busy with other matters very soon?" Sean asked.

"I'm not forgetting anything. Those plans are what makes this so important. I will not let anyone mess with Anna and I this time."

Sean knew Robert didn't know what he had done, but his comment still stung a little. They may have come clean in bay C but Sean hadn't told them everything. "No one and nothing is going to come between you and Anna this time, I'll make sure of that." The three men started talking about what all needed to be done now. Guy told them that he was going to go find out everything the police had on the Jerome family, from there, they should be able to figure out what else they need to find out.

When they were about to leave Sean turned to Robert, "Tomorrow night you had better not be thinking about any of this, that's an order."

Robert smiled up at him, "I'll do my best, as long as no one approaches Anna or Robin before then I should be able to do that." After they had left he walked into Anna's office and sat down while she was on the phone. When she hung up he asked, "Piero's for dinner tonight?"

"I would love that," she said with a smile then they both got up and left for the day.

...

Julian had been thinking about talking to his father since he had returned from Port Charles. Victor had been in meeting most of the week but tonight they were finally going to have time to talk just the two of them. "What can you tell me about what's happening in Port Charles," Victor asked as Julian took a seat across from him.

"I am pleased with how Duke is handling move our booze through his club. So far no has noticed anything."

"No one has been snooping around there?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"Good, that's good. You're lucky you little stunt sending those men after Scorpio didn't raise any suspicions. It's a good thing that he's not the commissioner there any longer."

"I know I made a mistake, that won't happen again."

"I will hold you to that."

"I want to talk to you about Olivia."

"What has she done now?" Victor asked.

"Are you aware she's now involved with Duke?"

Victor thought about this for a moment, "Is this something I need to be concerned about?"

"I'm not sure yet. She told me it's about the sex but this is Olivia we're talking about and I don't want to risk this somehow coming back to hunt us later."

"You're right. Just keep an eye on what develops from this. Duke could just be using her to get over Anna."

Julian nodded in agreement, "That's what I'm hoping it is too."

"Alright, thank you. I've got some calls to make." Julian got up and left his father's office.

...

Anna and Robert had come back to Piero's at least five times now since their first date here. They were greeted happily and shown to their table. Anna smiled at Robert, "I'm so glad no one else knows about this place. Whenever we come here I know no one is going to come over and want to talk."

"That is one of my favourite things about this place." Robert moved a little closer, "The memories of our first date here is what makes it special though."

Anna smiled and kissed him, "This place will always be special to me."

Part way through their meal Anna was laughing at something Robert had just said when she saw a man quickly look at her then put his head down and turn slightly so he thought she couldn't see him. Anna put down her fork and put her arms around Robert's neck. She started kissing him along the jawline moving toward his ear, "The man at the second table left of the door. The one on this side of the table is who tried to attack me."

Robert kissed her neck then whispered, "Is he looking over here?"

Anna sat back a little not letting go of Robert, "No, I think he's hoping I didn't see him."

Robert kissed her, "I'll be right back." He tossed his napkin on the table then stood up. Robert walked over to the table Anna had told him the man was at. He was sitting with another man and neither of them seems to notice Robert walking towards them. Without saying a word Robert grabbed the man's right hand pulling it behind him, simultaneously pushing his face into his plate of food. Robert looked at the other man at the table, "This doesn't concern you." Robert bent a little closer to the man he had pinned to the table, "If you ever come anywhere near my wife again you will regret it. She can kick your ass as easily as I can. Oh wait, she already did." Robert twisted his arm a little farther behind his back, "Did you think since she's a woman that you didn't need three men this time. Tell Victor Jerome to stay the hell away from my family."

"I don't know anyone named Victor Jerome."

"Then you are the flunky of either Julian or Olivia. I don't give a shit who you work for, the warning is the same. Stay the hell away from my family!" Then Robert released him, giving him an extra push as he did. Then Robert walked back over to his table.

Their server came over, "Is there a problem, sir."

"Not any longer. That man threated my fiance earlier today. I wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen again."

"Of course sir, excuse me." Their server then went over and talked to a few other employees and then they went and escorted the two other men out of the building. They nodded to Robert when they came back inside.

Anna leaned into Robert and giggled, "I take it that means we're regulars now."

"I think so." Robert kissed her cheek, "So your friend there says he doesn't know Victor. I'm not sure if I believe that but if that's true then it's either Julian or Olivia that's behind that."

"If Duke's involved with Olivia it could be her."

"Good point." Robert caressed her cheek, "I don't want to talk about any of that tonight. I just want us to enjoy ourselves."

"I agree," Anna bit her lower lip, "So what are you getting up to tomorrow night," she asked with a little grin.

He smiled and laughed, "I don't know what Sean has planned. I hear you and your friends are going out for a night of fun as well."

Anna put her arms around his neck again, "Why should you boys get to have all the fun?" then she kissed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Anna had gotten a lot of wonderful things at her showed, she had blushed at a few of the more personal gifts but knew Robert was going to enjoy them. When she had asked Tiffany where they were going this evening, all she would say was that they were going to have a good time. Bobbie and Felicia were waiting for them by Anna's door. Robin was smiling and telling them to have a good time. Monica, Amy, Sam, Terri, Ruby and the other guests had already left. "Who all is going to be there? Do I get to know that at least?" Anna asked.

"Well everyone that came here today, even if they could only stay a little while, was told about it so we'll see," Tiffany told her with a smile. "Now come on let's go let loose a little before you're married and all you want to do is spend your time with your husband."

"I wouldn't blame her if we don't see her for a few months," Bobbie said grinning at Felicia who started to laugh.

"Let's get going," Felicia said still smiling and they all walked out of the house.

A short time later Anna was surprised when they ended up at Bentley's. She was very glad they hadn't taken her to Duke's. "What are we doing here?"

"We are going to have a little too much to drink. We are going to dance and we are going to celebrate the fact our dear friend is marrying her perfect man!" Tiffany said with a big smile. When they walked in they saw Sam, Monica and even Ruby sitting at a table waiting for them. "I see our group let's go."

...

Tony had picked Robert up, the party was going to be at Sean's penthouse. Tony knocked and opened the door, "I found him. I think our friend is a little nervous," Tony yelled as he pushed Robert through the door.

"So help me if you have anything planned that will get me in trouble with Anna," Robert started.

The other men started laughing, "You'll just have to wait and see," Sean teased causing more laughter.

Robert looked around, Guy Lewis and a few other cops were there. Alan, Tom, and Steve were there as well, Sean and Tony rounded off the group, "Frisco wanted to be here but thought the wedding and Christmas with Felicia was the better choice," Tony said still behind him.

"Smart man," Robert said then smiled. "I thought this was a party! Where's my drink?" Sean quickly handed him one as the other men started to cheer.

...

When Duke had gotten back from New York he had talked to Angel about what had been going on while he was gone. The club wasn't really that busy, Duke was looking around for Terri, "Shouldn't I have a singer that's about to start her show?"

"Oh, she was a little late this evening and is just getting ready. Don't worry she'll start her set on time."

"Why was she late?"

"Oh, she was at," Angel paused, "a friend's shower earlier."

"A friend's? I know they're getting married next week."

"Yeah, Terri was at Anna's wedding shower. Like I said boss, she's here and will be ready to go on."

"Good, I have a few things I want to check on up in the office then I'll be down here."

...

Robert was starting to feel the effects of the drinks he'd had when he heard Sean and Guy talking about Duke. "Hey, I do not even want to hear that guys name tonight."

"Sorry, we were just talking about what happened yesterday," Guy told him.

"I don't want to talk about that either. Tonight I am having fun, these are Sean's rules," Robert said as he put his arm around Sean's shoulder.

"That is true. I did tell Robert not to think about any of that tonight."

"See Guy, no work tonight." Then he turned to Sean, "What else do you have planned?"

"Yeah Sean, when do the stripers get here?" One of the cops yelled out.

"Oh no no no!" Robert said shaking his head. "You can't be serious! Anna will kill me."

"Calm down, there are no stripers," Sean said quietly patting Robert's chest. "There is a little video that anyone that's interested can go up and watch." A few of the men there cheered and wandered upstairs. Sean looked at Robert and smiled, "Just so you know Tiff would kill me if she heard I had that kind of entertainment here."

Robert smiled and relaxed a little. "You know who looks good dancing around in a lacy little number? Oh and by firelight, damn she's sexy."

"Where were you when this happened?" Sean asked.

"What kind of dances?" Guy asked.

Robert and Sean both looked at him. "Not that kind of dancing, what's wrong with you?" Robert asked. Guy put up his hands in surrender and Sean laughed a little. "Well, I guess it was a little bit like that kind of dancing but it was just for me. No one else around, just us." Then he got quiet, a little grinned formed on his lips and they could tell he was remembering what he had just been talking about.

"Earth to Robert! Where'd you go?" Sean asked.

"France," he smiled. "We must have been close to Italy that night."

"Oh, that when this happened. So glad my agents were using their time wisely," Sean said with a grin.

"Oh, it was time very well spent. You know Sean, I married her the next day."

"There won't be a repeat this time around. You are staying here the night before the wedding."

"That's OK, I think there will be time for more things like that to come. My future wife is really sexy."

"You are a lucky man. Now come on let's go see where everyone else went." Sean smiled over at Guy and they lead Robert upstairs to join the rest of the men.

...

The large table at the corner of the dance floor was clearly the happiest table in the club tonight. They were all having a great time and the people at the tables around them didn't mind that they were a little loud. These ladies were all enjoying themselves and weren't causing any problems. When a faster song would come on a few of them would get up and dance around by their table singing along. A few times some men would get them out on the dance floor. When the manager came over with a bottle of champagne they were a little surprised. "Oh, what's this?" Bobbie asked.

"We understand that one of you is getting married and I thought you would like to toast her."

"That's me," Anna stood up. "I'm the one getting married," she said with a big smile.

The manager smiled back, "Well congratulations, it's on the house. I am very glad you chose Bentley's for this special evening."

"Like Anna would want to go to Duke's for this?" Felicia said giggling then covered her mouth. "Oh sorry." Then she started laughing leaning on Bobbie.

"Hey we shouldn't talk about him, this is about Anna and her hottie of a future husband," Sam said with a slur. The other women looked at her. "What? That is one good looking man."

"Yes he is, Sam," Anna agreed. She turned back to the manager, "Thank you for this." Anna smiled as he poured them all a glass.

"Who's making the toast?" Tiffany looked at the other woman, Felicia Sam and Bobbie weren't it.

Then Ruby stood up she had mostly just been watching the other woman enjoy themselves. Ruby picked up a glass, "I will. Anna, I have known you for a while now, I guess we all meet you around the same time. We have all seen you go through a lot since you moved here, some good some very painful but there was one thing that you always had. You always had a wonderful man in your corner. Robert always saw the best in you. He won't let people speak ill of you. You and Robert have a past that we all understand caused you both a lot of pain but I am very happy that you have found you're way back to each other. Anna may you have every happiness you have ever wanted with that wonderful man of yours. To Anna."

The other's lifted their glasses, "To Anna," they said together.

...

"Is this all we're doing? Robert asked "I want a party. Let's get out of here." Robert stood up and started heading for the door, he was feeling the booze he had been drinking but was still able to walk with no problems.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sean asked.

"Out! Let's go have a few drinks at a bar or a club."

There was now only five of them there now so Sean looked around the room, "Who wants to get out of here and have a few drinks at Bentley's?"

"Yeah!" was the resounding response from the other men including Robert.

"Well, let's call a couple cabs and get out of here," Tony said and they all started getting ready to leave."

...

Since his club wasn't all that busy Duke told Angel he wanted to run out and take care of something and left his club. Duke had meant to go back to Bentley's to invite the owner and/or manager to come to his club. They had talked to him a little about having live music there and he wanted to give them a little advice, as well as knowing a little more about what they were thinking of doing. Duke did believe competition was good for business, but he still wanted his club to be the best it could be. He also knew if there was nowhere else people could go meant his business could start slipping because of that.

When he got there Duke noticed that they weren't really that busy tonight either but is being this close to the holidays he knew that was expected with so many other things going on. When he saw the manager he walked over to him. "Jason Parker, right? I'm Duke Lavery. I was wondering if you had a little time to talk. You seem to be about as busy as my club is tonight so I thought it might be a good time."

Jason shook his hand, "Duke hey. You were going to give us a few pointers about having live music here, right?"

"Yeah, is this a good time?"

Jason looked around the room, everything seemed to be under control, "Yeah let's go to the office." Jason told one of the servers where he was going, then he and Duke went into the office. No one in Anna'a group had noticed him come in and just continued enjoys their evening.

"I know this is supposed to be about us out all having a great time together, but do you know what I would really like right now?"

"What's that Anna?" Ruby asked with a warm smile.

"I would love to be in Robert's arms out there on the dance floor. He always holds me so close, we fit so perfectly together." Anna got a dreamy look on her face, "I love being in his arms."

"That is so sweet," Bobbie said.

"I bet we could get one the men here to dance with you," Felicia offered.

Anna's face dropped a little. "She doesn't want to dance with some random guy, she wants to dance with Robert," Monica said with a sweet smile.

"I'm just happy there hasn't been a bunch of men coming over to hit on us," Tiffany said.

Suddenly Felicia pulled Anna towards her holding her as if they were about to start dancing, "Does he sing to you while he holds you? I'll give it my best shot if he does." All the women started laughing.

Anna smiled at Felicia, "He eventually lets me lead."

"That works for me," Felicia smiled back then they both doubled over with laughter.

When she was done laughing, "I want to tell you all something. I am so lucky to have such wonderful friends in all of you. Moving here and meeting all you wonderful women means so much to me. You are all so special to me." There was a tear in Anna's eye when she finished speaking.

The next time the door opened five men walked in and went over to the bar. They had all been drinking but not so much that they were going to cause problems. The bartender looked at them and smiled, "What it'll be boys?"

"I think we all need a shot, and beer chaser," Sean told him.

"Alright come up."

Once they all had their drinks Tom picked up his glass, "Here's to Robert and his beautiful bride-to-be Anna."

"To Anna," they all say then take their shot.

Robert throw his arm around Sean's shoulder, "See isn't this better? There's music here, this guy's pouring our drinks. It just feels more like a party here."

"Alright, I guess you were right." Sean turned a little and noticed the table of women over by the dance floor. "There's also some really attractive women here."

"I'm getting married in a week why would I be looking at women?"

"Oh you'll like looking at at least one of the women Sean is talking about," Tony said having looked where Sean was.

Robert turned and looked where they were all now looking, "Oh, this is where they got to," he said as a smile formed on his lips. "We should just let them have their fun. Back to the bar boys, I need another shot."

"You heard him," Guy said. "Five more." The bartender nodded and poured five more shots.

"My turn," Robert said. "I want to thank you all for being here tonight. You are all good friends and I'm glad to know you all."

"To us," the other men said and started laughing after finishing their drinks.

They were still standing at the bar talking and laughing when Robert heard a song that caught his attention. "Excuse me." Before any of them could say anything Robert was walking towards Anna. As he got closer to the table he could hear them laughing none of them seemed to have noticed him. "May I have this dance?"

Anna turned and her face lit up, "How did you know? All I wanted to do right now was to dance with you." Robert kissed her tenderly then led her out onto the dance floor followed by the sound of cheers coming from her table of friends. Robert pulled her close, one hand on her lower back the other holding her hand pressed between their bodies. Anna let out a little sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am really happy you're here."

"So am I. We just wanted to get out and have a few drinks so we came here."

"I'm glad you did."

As they were dancing Duke and Jason came out of the office, "Your sound system should be fine," Duke said looking over at the stage as he does he notices one of the couples dancing. "You think in the new year you'll start having live music?"

"Yeah, right now we are just trying to get all the other stuff figured out. Most things are going smoothly but we didn't want to try to do too much all at once and fail before we really get off the ground."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Duke said as he scanned the room. He sees the table of women that must have taken Anna out tonight. Did this mean Robert was the only man with them?

Duke gestures toward the table of friends, "So you aren't just about dinner and dancing?"

"No, we want to give groups somewhere to go out and enjoy themselves as well. You already have the romantic club where couples want to go for that kind of evening," Jason told him. "When we have live music we want it to for more than just couple getting up to slow dance together. I'll want performers that can play the slower stuff earlier in the evening but some faster stuff later on so people can let loose a little too."

Duke looked at him and smile, "I think that sound like a really good idea. Clearly, there was some market research done before this place was opened." Duke looked out at the dance floor when he heard Anna laugh. He saw Robert dip her as the song ended then pull her into his arms and kiss her. They started dancing again as the next song started to play.

Jason held out his hand, "Duke, thank you for taking the time to come down here and talking to me. I should go see how things are going. There are a few more people here now."

Duke shook his hand then the other man walked away from him. He stood there watching Anna and Robert dance for a little while and just as he took the first step towards them four men stepped in front of him. "I guess it only makes sense that he's not the only man here with them this evening."

"We aren't here with them. Robert just went over to dance with her and I suggest you turn around and walk away," Sean told him.

"If I want to talk to Anna I will."

Sean put his hand on Duke's chest, "Not tonight."

Duke wanted to say more, he wanted to tell them all to mind their own business. Duke looked past the men and saw Anna and Robert still dancing happily. If he went over there all it would do was upset her and ruin her evening. "I have to get back to my club anyway." Duke turned and walked out of the club and the men all returned to the bar.

They were all joking around when Tiffany came over and wrapped her arms around Sean from behind. "What are you all doing here?" she asked over his shoulder.

"Robert wanted to go somewhere for a few drinks. I hope you don't mind. We didn't know you were here."

"I don't mind at all. Robert being here to dance with Anna is just what she wanted and you boys taking care of Duke before he could cause a problem was great. It all worked out perfectly. I don't think they even noticed him." Tiffany gave him a quick kiss. "Once they are done dancing I'm going to ask if they want to join their parties. Since we're all here we might as well have a few drinks together and then a few more of us ladies might get to some more dancing this evening." Then Tiffany turned and went back to their table.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dino hadn't stayed in Port Charles long and when he had gotten back to New York he wanted to talk to Olivia immediately. She had brushed him off for a couple days but when he told her if she didn't agree to see him he was going to go back to Port Charles and tell Duke about his recent trip she agreed. She made her way to their usual meeting place.

"This had better be important Dino. I have plans and I hope you carried through with your part."

"You might have told me the woman you wanted me to go scare is probably a black belt and wasn't going to take kindly to some man trying to rough her up to intimidate her."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I got out was stay away from Lavery, next thing I knew I get kneed in the ball, punched in the face and hit across the back of my neck. That wasn't something she learned self-defence course either. She knew what she was doing and I was left on the ground in pain while she screamed at me about how she was the one that left Duke and she's marrying someone else."

"Good, she shouldn't be a problem then."

"Oh, that's not all. That night I had the pleasure of meeting the boyfriend when he slammed my face into my dinner for touching her. He knew I must be connected to the Jerome family somehow and again told me to stay away from Anna. Why the hell did you send me there?"

"I wanted to make sure she knew to stay away from Duke. Now she does."

"That woman isn't interest in Lavery and the way that other guy was talking, neither one of them is interested in what he is doing either. You might have really messed up by sending me there."

"What does that mean?" Olivia snapped.

"The woman is marrying someone else. That doesn't sound like someone that's going to be coming around trying to steal your latest boy-toy."

"Duke is more than that. He is part of the plan to give us power. Our father might not think we deserve it but we'll prove him wrong."

"Aren't you worried about the fact he knew I am connected to the family even if he didn't know how?"

"No, they've both seen Julian and me with Duke so it was mostly just said to see if you'd react."

"You seem way too confident. Don't underestimate these people, Olivia. They aren't the type of people you want looking into our activities."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" anger flared in her eyes. "I am going to have power and no one is going to stand in my way. Not even you, brother!"

Dino had seen Olivia upset before but this was different, she looked like she would do anything to get what she wants. "Just relax, I'm just trying to make sure you know what kind of people you sent me to intimidate and that it might have been a little rash to do so."

"I am the one making the decisions here, just remember that!" Olivia was struggling to keep from yelling now.

"Fine but you have to remember that I am working with you not against you and I want the same thing you do." Then Dino turned and walked away from her, he didn't need to deal with her attitude today.

Olivia watched him walk away, who the hell does he think he is coming here and telling her what she should do? Olivia wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way, she is going to make her father see that she should be respected just as much as Julian maybe even more so. She was not going to let anyone stop her in that pursuit, she didn't care who they were.

...

No one had approached Anna in the last week, something they were both grateful for. Neither Anna or Robert had seen that man again and hoped he had gone back to tell the Jeromes to just leave them alone. At the beginning of the week, they had wrapped up the last two cases they were working on. They might take on some more before Christmas but it depended on what they were. Tonight none of that matter it was the night before their wedding and that was all either of them wanted to think about.

Robert would be spending the night at Sean's, but before that, the wedding party had all gone to Bentley's for dinner and were talking excitedly. Like promised Frisco was back in time and he couldn't stop grinning seeing Robert and Anna together as a couple. "You know I have to admit I didn't see this coming," he finally said.

"Well it didn't surprise me at all," Sean admitted. "Even before anything started between them I had already started noticing a few little changes. These two are meant to be together and I am very glad that they are finally back together."

"Really? What was it that you noticed Sean?" Bobbie asked with a grin.

"Well, first off the way they would look at each other. Not that they were leering at each other or daydreaming staring at each other. It was much more subtle than that. Then I noticed someone was getting even more protective, more concerned about someone's well being."

"So I take it you knew first. When did they tell you?" Tony asked.

Sean grinned then shook his head, "I did not know first."

"No, that would have been Filomena," Robert said with a smile.

"I was even shocked that she knew," Anna admitted and covered her face slightly thinking about the morning after they were first together again.

"I guess that makes sense since you are all living in the same house," Felicia said. "I should have asked a few more questions about that gift. At one point I thought she might have a secret admirer."

"The second I saw the card I knew it was from Robert but I wasn't going to tell you that," Anna admitted and they all started laughing.

"OK, so Felicia told me that she Tony and Bobbie all found out here on opening night. Sean, did you and Tiffany know before that?" Frisco asked.

Sean looked over at Robert and grinned, "Yeah, a couple weeks before that I had to stop an angry Scotsman from getting his ass kicked because he was trying to pick a fight with Robert. From what Duke was yelling at him it was fairly easy to figure out what had happened."

"What had happened?" Frisco asked leaning forward.

Anna laughed and shook her head, "I had ended it with Duke because I knew I wanted to be with Robert. Even though I'd made up my mind a while before I had to wait until Duke was back in town to tell him that."

"Duke actually wanted to fight you? How many times did you hit him?" Tony asked.

"Well three times now, but not once that day," Robert said with a little grin.

Anna nodded, "I witnessed all three and once was because he wouldn't stay out of our investigation."

"That and because he refused to have faith in you," Robert admitted.

"You never doubted me, not for a second and then when you started yelling at him to let me do my job. I liked you a lot more than him that day," Anna said and smiled up at Robert and he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"Well enough about that," Sean said. "I think it's time for a toast, then let the dancing begin." Everyone picked up their glasses. "Anna, tomorrow you will marry your best friend, a second chance at happiness. Robert, tomorrow an amazing woman will become your wife for the second time. Don't mess it up." He grinned at them, "OK, but seriously. I've watched you two work through what happened in the past, grow closer and closer and then finally take a chance on the feelings I know have never changed. I know when you two say I do this time it will be forever, to Robert and Anna. Cheers." They all clinked glasses and cheers the bride and groom. "All right I think we should do a little dancing before I have to take Robert home to get his beauty sleep."

...

Anna woke up with a smile on her face and started to stretch, she smiled at the dark head of hair she saw laying in her bed. She smiled and kissed the head of hair, wondering when Robin had come and crawled into bed with her. When she felt movement Robin looked up at her, "Good morning, mommy."

"Good morning sweetheart. When did you come in here?"

"I'm not sure but I wanted to come in here and sleep in your bed one more time before daddy started sleeping in here and I couldn't do it any more."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Anna said pulling him into her arms. "I want you to know that if you have a bad dream or there is something bothering you at night. You can still come into my room, I think you should knock or maybe make some noise on your way in here though."

"OK, I think I can do that. I am getting bigger so it shouldn't happen very often," Robin said sounding confident in her statement.

"Well, hopefully not too big to still want to cuddle once in a while."

"No, not that big. I like cuddling with you."

"Good, because I like cuddling with you too. So are you excited about today?"

Robin's eyes lit up, "Yes!" She sat up and looked at her mom. "You and daddy are getting married, this is going to be the best day ever!"

Anna beamed with happiness, "I'm so glad you're just as excited as we are about this."

"I know you and daddy love each other and I see how happy you guys are now. Of course, I'm excited."

"Good, now I think we should get up and start getting ready."

"Yeah, we better. We wouldn't want to be late."

Anna laughed, "No we wouldn't want that, and don't worry there are going to be people to make sure that doesn't happen. Sweety, I need to have a shower."

"OK, I'll go see if grandma is up."

"I'm sure she is, she won't want to miss this day either."

Robin smiled and ran out of the room and Anna got out of bed and wandered towards the bathroom.

...

Robert walked down the stairs at Sean's and smiled when he smelt coffee brewing. He made his way into the kitchen to find Tiffany sitting there. "Good morning, Tiff."

"Morning, I'm glad you're up. This way I can tell Anna that yes I've seen you and yes you are up and getting ready." Tiffany walked over and handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek.

"You can also tell her I love her and I can't wait to marry her."

Tiffany smiled, "I will do just that." She finished her coffee the turned to leave, "I have to go get ready so I will see you at the church, bye."

He smiled, "Bye Tiff." Then she was gone. Robert opened the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast just as Sean walked in. "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning, what are you looking for? I have breakfast right here. Ruby says she made your favourite breakfast and can't wait to see you looking very handsome later."

Robert smiled and grabbed a couple of plates and walked over to the table. "Tiff just left."

"I saw her on her way out the door." He poured himself a coffee then joined Robert at the table, "Eat up, then we have to try and make you look as good as me."

Robert looked up at him and shook his head, "Just eat." Then Sean started laughing before finally starting to eat.

...

The church started to fill up, the people in attendance were chatting happily waiting for the ceremony to begin. Robert was waiting with Sean and was started to pace a little. "What's wrong, old buddy?"

"It's almost time for this to start. They're here right? Anna is here?"

"Yes, Tony told us when the cars got here."

"But did he see Anna? Do we know for sure that she's here?"

"Are you worried she's going to get cold feet?"

"No."

"She's here. Robert the bridal party doesn't leave for the church without the bride, she's kind of the star of the day."

"Right, yeah, of course, she's here."

"I have to say it's rather touching seeing you this nervous."

"I'm not," he paused. "Well, maybe a little."

"It's just because you want this so much. Now take a few deep breaths it is almost time to go out there."

Robert did as Sean said then looked down at himself. He runs his hands down the front of his black jacket, straightens his tie then looked at Sean. "Are we ready?"

"Turn, I want to make sure there no creases in your tails." Sean brushed away some fluff Robert'sobert shoulder. "You look fine. Are you ready?"

"Very, let's get out there." Sean put his hand on Robert back and they turned to take their place at the front of the church.

...

Anna was smiling and excited that the bridal party was starting to move into position after being told Robert and Sean had taken their places and the ushers had joined them. Anna exhaled and looked over at Filomena who was going to walk her down the aisle. Anna wore a beautiful white dress, clearly a wedding dress but there was no big frills or puffy sleeves. It was simply elegant and Anna thought it was perfect. The other women were all dressed in navy blue dresses, with long sleeves and flowing skirts. Robin was in a white dress that had a navy blue sash around her waist and a navy bow in her hair.

When the music started Robin smiled at her mom then started walking down the aisle, she looked up and saw her father smiling at her and she beamed with happiness, this was really happening. Bobbie followed then Tiffany and Felicia. The music changed and the wedding march started and Anna and Filomena appeared in the doors and everyone stood up. Robert meets Anna's eyes and she smiled instantly. At that moment there was nothing else just each other, she was walking towards the man she loves and they are about to get married. When they reached Robert, Anna turned to Filomena and smiled. Filomena leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then places Anna's hand in Robert's and looked up at him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he leaned down to her, she kissed his cheek as well. "From the moment I see you, I knew Roberto and Anna love each other. I am so blessed to be here to see you get married again." Then she stepped back and took her seat.

Robert and Anna smiled at each other then stepped forward to start the ceremony. A hush falls over the people gathered as they were all seated and then the service began. Robert and Anna stared into each other's eyes and spoke when asked. It was like a dream both of them lost in each other's gaze. The ceremony started and everyone in attendance could see how much they love each other as they say their vows. There was a loud thump when it was asked if anyone had an objection and Anna took a sharp breath, she looked up to find who she knew would be standing there. Robert looked over as well, Duke was standing in the aisle staring at them. Slowly he started to walk towards them, "Anna, I love you. Why are you doing this?"

Anna looked back up at Robert, he touched her cheek and she turned to look at Duke again. "I am marrying the man I love."

"No, you aren't! You love me!" As he yelled he stumbled some. "I love you, Anna. I want to marry you."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Then the pastor asked, "Do you have an objection?"

"She's marrying the wrong man. I love her."

"I broke up with you. I am marrying Robert. He's the man I love, not you. I'm sorry Duke but we are over and have been for a long time. You need to accept that. Please don't ruin today for me."

Tony and Frisco walked over to him and could instantly smell the booze on his breath, "Come on Duke, don't do this."

He looked up at Frisco when he spoke, "I love her."

"If you love her don't do this to her. She's happy now, let her be happy."

"Duke let's get you out of here," Tony said and started to turn the somewhat inebriated man.

"All right." Duke let himself be turned and lead out of the church.

Anna watched them lead him away then turned back to face Robert. He reached up and wiped the tear that was threatening to fall. She smiled up at him, "Let's finish getting married." He smiled and nodded.

The rest of the service was beautiful with no further interruption. After they had kissed they turned to face their friends and family with smiles, then hand in hand they walk back up the aisle. Robert pulled her away from the rest of the wedding party that was following them and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Scorpio." He kissed her then picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Mr. Scorpio." She tilted her back a radiant smile on her face then Robert spun her around before putting her back on the ground. Then the wedding party came over and started congratulating them. There were lots of hugs and kisses many hands were shaken then they all left for the reception.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Anna looked out the window and watched as an amazing lodge came into view. "I'm sure the surrounding area is very beautiful, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of it. The dining room and maybe the bar but other than that I plan on spending most of our time in our room."

Anna turned and smiled at him, "That sounds a lot like my plans," she told him.

"Great minds think alike Mrs. Scorpio."

She smiled at him, "I love how that sounds. I'm Mrs. Scorpio again and this time nothing is going to come between us."

Robert's hand was on her leg and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Nothing, you and I are going to be together forever." He glanced over and smiled at her, "I can't wait to get you into that honeymoon suite."

"We're almost there, I think you can wait a little longer," she grinned at him then added, "but not too much longer."

Once they were shown to their room Robert turned to Anna, "Well Mrs. Scorpio there is something I think I need to do." He grinned then opened the door, turned to her and swept her up into his arms. Anna started laughing and put her arms around his neck as Robert carried her over the threshold. He kissed her tenderly then put her down so they could look around the room. "Anna, I love you so much and I am so happy that we are here again. That you are my wife and that we are starting over. I want to make you so happy."

"You already do. I love you and am looking forward to our life together."

They moved into the room a little further and looked around, Anna smiled. There was a fireplace to curl up in front of, a king size bed and in the corner of the room a hot tub for two. "You outdid yourself, Robert. I actually thought you might just get a regular room," she teased.

"I might not be planning on leaving the room much while we're here but I still wanted it to be special. I want you to remember this, Luv." Robert wrapped his arms around her.

Anna laughed again, "I know I'll remember this. Four uninterrupted days with my sexy husband. The love of my life."

"You, my beautiful bride are the only woman I will ever want, ever need and I will love you forever."

Anna smiled up at him and stroked his cheek, "I love you." She stretched up and kissed him, then he picked her up. Her legs instantly went around his waist and he carried her towards the bed. "I want you." Robert moaned as he kissed her neck, "I need you." Carefully he laid her down on the bed. "I never want to lose this."

"You won't," she said, then he claimed her mouth, kissing her passionately as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

...

When Olivia heard about Duke getting drunk and trying to stop Anna's wedding she was livid. She stormed into Dino's living room. "I thought you told her to stay away from Duke!"

"What are you talking about?" Dino asked surprised to see her there.

"Anna Devane! I don't need her interfering in this."

"Olivia, you do understand that Duke tried to stop her wedding, right?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes, it is." He grabbed her hand, "Olivia, Anna married another man. She didn't go chasing after Duke, she isn't throwing herself at him. You want to be angry at someone then it should be Lavery."

"He can't help it if he's still under her spell. I know he wants to be with me but that woman is still getting in the way of that." Olivia pulled her hand free, "I have to stop her."

"Stop her from what? Getting on with her life, being happily married to someone else. Not being involved with Duke so you can have him. What is it that you need to stop?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." Then she turned and left just as quickly as she had appeared. Dino just shook his head watching her leave. He knew she was unpredictable but this had him worried, she wasn't even thinking clearly. If they were going to have any chance of taking over the Family and replacing Julian as the next in line they had to be smart. They couldn't let emotion get in the way. If Duke Lavery was going to mess this up in any way maybe he needs to be removed from the equation.

...

Guy had witnessed Duke's performance at Anna and Robert's wedding just like the rest of the guests. Unlike the other guests, it worried him. This man just wouldn't give up on being with Anna even though from what he had seen he had moved on and was now dating Olivia Jerome. He was meeting with Sean to talk about what had happened and whether they should be worried about it. Since he is keeping an eye on Duke's club they agreed to meet on the waterfront so they could watch the club while they talk.

"Hey Guy, how's it going today?"

"Hi Sean, everything is going well. There's even a little bit of activity to watch."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder just how much alcohol Duke actually sells there. There is always a lot of deliveries but for the amount of booze going into that place people should be stumbling out every hour."

"That is interesting," Sean commented. Then after a minute, "I would bet there is quite the market for cheap booze. Nightclubs and bars could increase their profits if they cut cost on their overhead."

"I hadn't really thought about that before," Guy said then looked back at Sean. "Do you think that's what he's doing for Jerome, moving illegal booze through his club?"

"It could be. I heard that he is working on opening a club in New York as well. If we were to look into that I'm willing to bet Victor Jerome has something to do with that."

"Someone else can worry about New York City, I want to know what's going on here."

"I agree, Guy. Have you noticed which trucking company delivers the booze?"

"I've seen them coming and going but I haven't really been paying attention to the name on the truck but I will be now." Both men were watching the men move boxes inside. "Sean, do you think Robert and Anna have anything to worry about?"

"You mean from the Jeromes?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure but I'm not willing to rule anything out. Duke is now seeing Olivia but then he showed up at their wedding and caused a scene. I don't know Olivia but I don't know of a single woman that would like the man she's dating trying to stop his exes wedding."

"That's kind of what I was thinking too," Guy said turning to look at Sean again.

"I think for right now we should focus on what's going on at Duke's club. When Anna and Robert get back from their honeymoon I think I'll mention all of this to them and see what they think."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Sean looked back at the club then was about to walk away, "Even if the Jeromes aren't planning to do anything I think they should at least be aware that something could happen."

"Alright, I'm going to watch for deliveries and find out what's happening here. Do you want me to keep you posted on that?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you later, Guy." Then Sean turned to go back to his shipping office, Guy wasn't the only one that was going to be keeping an eye on what was going on at Duke's.

...

Anna leaned back against Robert as he rubbered her shoulders, "I can't believe this is almost over. Only one more night then we head home."

"Should a tub like this be one the list of things our new house has?" Robert asked then kissed her just behind the ear.

Anna sighed letting the warm water wash over her body as Robert's arms wrapped around her. "A tub like this would be nice but I think there are other things that are more important."

"A fireplace, I love curling up with you in front of the fire with you."

"Just curling up with me?" Anna asked with a little grin.

"I love making love with you by the fire."

"Robert, we're planning our life together."

"I know Luv. A life that will include our daughter and hopefully a little one. A life where I can make you smile every day, that I get to hear you laugh and see you smile. You light up when you're happy and it brings me such joy, Anna."

"I love that I get to see that caring, loving, silly man that you only let a few people really see. I want you to feel like you never have to hide that away when you're at home." Anna turned to face him, "You make me so happy I want to do that for you as well. I know you're happy but I want you to always feel like I'm your safe place. That no matter what you can share things with me."

"I already do, Anna. You are the most important person in my life. I can tell you anything and I know it will be alright."

Anna moved closer and kissed him as she straddled his lap, "I fell the same way. You are the one person that I know won't judge me, that I can't be completely honest with. I love you Robert Scorpio, I love you so much."

"And I love you Anna Scorpio, more then I thought possible." He kissed her passionately pulling her even closer as they joined together, starting to move together. "You are amazing, you are sexy as hell and you are the love of my life."

Anna moaned as they picked up the pace, "Robert," she tilted his head back so he could kiss her neck then moving down to kiss her breasts. "Mmmm," Anna licked her lips and ran her fingers throw his hair. Suddenly he lifted her up and put her on the side of the tub, "Oh yes." Everything he was doing to her felt so wonderful. Anna called out his name in ecstasy and heard her name called back then he leaned over her. When he was able to Robert helped her up and wrapped a towel around her then himself and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and put his head on her chest then he fell asleep in her arms. Anna kissed the top of his head and after watching him sleep for a little while she let herself fall asleep as well.

...

Robin rushed into the house after school hoping that her parents would be home, she hadn't seen them since the wedding and wanted to hear all about their honeymoon. "Mom! Dad!" she called as she walked in.

"I don't think their back yet. I didn't see your dad's car outside."

"I thought they might have parked in the back. I guess I just want to see them."

Filomena put her arm around her shoulder, "They will be back soon, just wait a little longer. Do you have homework?"

"No," Robin went and put away her school bag away.

While she was in her room the front door opened again and Robert carried Anna through the door. "I think that's enough of that now," Anna said with a smile as he put her down.

"Alright, I think you're right Mrs. Scorpio."

She put her arms around him, "I love hearing that," then she kissed him.

"Mom! Dad! You're back!"

"We are! Hi sweetheart," Robert said as she ran towards them.

"Hi, sweety."

Robert bent and picked her up and they all hugged each other. "I missed you guys," Robin said and kissed both their cheeks.

"And we missed you," Anna said rubbing Robin's back.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Robert asked.

"Nothing that exciting. I went to school and dance class. I even went over to Uncle Sean. I want to know what you did. What did you do? Did you have fun?"

"Yes we had fun," Anna said and smiled at Robert. "We spent a lot of time in our room just enjoying being alone together. We did go for a few walked but mostly we stayed in the lodge."

"That's all?" Robin asked making them both laugh.

"Yes, I know you're still too young to understand but sometimes it is very nice to just spent time alone with the person you are madly in love with."

"OK, if you say so. I'm just happy that you're home. Now we can start getting ready for Christmas."

"Oh right, that's coming up."

"Daddy! You know it is."

"Do you know what you want this year?"

"Well since my parents already got married I'll have to think about that a little," Robin said with a big smile.

"Oh really, well you better not think too long, Santa needs to know what you want," Anna said beaming with happiness. She felt the same as Robin, being married to the man she loves was all she'd wanted for Christmas too.

"I should go bring in our bags, there may be something in there for you," Robert said kissing Robin's cheek again then putting her down. He smiled happily as he went back outside, his family truly was his family now. They are married and no one is going to take this away from them this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Robert and Anna decided to go into the office on Friday just to check on things and see what been happening while they were gone. It was almost Christmas and they didn't really want to start any new cases at the moment but also wouldn't turn down a good one. When they walked in Felicia jumped up from her desk. "It's so good to see you two. How was the honeymoon?"

Anna hugged her, "It was wonderful. How are you, happy that Frisco's home for a while?"

"Very happy."

"Have you been coming in all week?" Robert asked.

"Well someone had to be here didn't they?" Felicia said as she hugged him, "I didn't think my bosses would mind too much if my husband hung out here part of the time either."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You two need to spend time together while he's home," he said and kissed her forehead.

"He'll be here again later. He did tell me he wanted to get a chance to visit with you both when you got back."

"We should be here all day. Then we want to get started on some shopping," Anna said with a smile.

"I still have a little left to do as well. I guess I didn't have a little thing like a wedding taking up all my time before this though." Felicia smiled then went and sat back down at her desk, "Oh Robert, Sean said he wanted you to call him when you got back."

"OK, thanks." Then they both turned and walked into Robert's office. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea, I can make it you call Sean."

Robert went to his desk and pick up the phone. Sean was already at work but said he would be over before long, there were a few things he wanted to talk to them about.

Robert was sitting at his desk going over a file when Sean got there. Anna was in her office on the phone. "Well hello newlywed."

Robert looked up and smiled, "Hey Sean."

"Is Anna busy?"

"She's just on the phone with a client, she shouldn't be too long."

"I'll wait for her then. I assume you've told her about Duke and the Jeromes."

"Yeah, I need her to know what might be going on."

Sean passed Robert a folder, "This is what Guy was able to dig up on Victor Julian and Olivia."

"Thanks, we'll both read this over."

Anna walked into the office and smiled, "Hi Sean."

He got up and gave her a big hug. "Hi, married looks good on you. This guy seems to make you very happy."

Anna smiled up at him, "You have no idea how happy he makes me. What brings you down here?"

"A few new developments. Guy and I are starting to think Duke might be moving illegal booze through his club. We don't have anything concrete yet, it's just a hunch at this point."

"That would be something Victor could be involved in," Robert said as he looked over the information Sean had brought them.

"Yeah and with Duke opening another club in New York who knows what else Victor might want him doing."

"If he is involved with Olivia could he be moving up in the family?" Anna asked.

"Maybe, that's hard to say. I don't think she has much to do with the family business. She owns an art gallery and does some interior design but for all we know that could all be a cover too. I do want to talk about her though."

"What about?" Robert asked looking up.

"Well, I've been thinking about this. Who would be the most likely to want to warn Anna to stay away from Duke?"

After only a moments pause, "Olivia," Anna answered.

"I don't think she would be very happy to hear that he showed up at your wedding drunk trying to stop it."

"No, probably not," Robert agreed.

"There isn't very much information about her but if she's already sent someone to tell you to stay away from Duke even though you're with Robert, it makes me wonder what she might do when she finds that out."

"I don't think the guy she sent last time will be any too keen to come back here but I hear what you're saying. We need to be aware that there could be a problem," Anna said nodding slowly.

"We don't know for sure that was who sent that guy here either. I just want to make sure we all know that there could be a problem and that we can't take any of them lightly," Sean said. "Robert has a file with information on all of them."

"Good, I'll take a look at it later. I hear Robin got to visit with you while we were gone," Anna said with a smile wanting to think about something else. They were aware of the problem and would handle it accordingly but right now she wanted to just be happy.

Sean smiled back, "She did. Tiff and I took her out for dinner at Kelly's, her choice. Then we went and did a little Christmas shopping. She wanted to get you both a few things. I don't know if you know this but she is very excited about the fact her parents are married now."

"I kind of got that impression," Robert said with a smile.

Anna smiled, "I'm very excited about that too, I have him in my bed now right where he belongs."

Sean and Robert smiled at her, "I hear you want to find a new place in the new year. You know if you keep telling Tiffany these kinds of things I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"There is a way to fix that you know," Robert told him with a grin.

"I'll get there. I just like what we have now."

Robert was still grinning at him, "What, Tiffany basically living with you, you're spending most of your free time together. That sounds a lot like what happens when you're married, the only difference is that she would live with you."

"You just be quiet, I don't want to do anything that might mess this up."

"Marrying the woman you love usually doesn't mess things up, Sean. Just so you know," Anna said, then she and Robert started laughing as Sean just stared at them.

...

Duke had been called back to New York to meet with Victor and while he was there he was going to look in on how the renovations were going at the club. He had already talked to Victor and was a little surprised when Julian asked to talk to him. "Hello, Julian."

"Duke, hi. I'm glad you came. Have a seat." They were in a little restaurant not far from the club.

"Are you going to tell me I need to check in on the club since I've already met with your father so I know that's not it."

Julian could tell that Duke wasn't really that impressed to be here. "Look, I know I may have been a little too pushy while I was in Port Charles, I just want things to run smoothly. I worry about my father's heart condition and I understand that what happens between you and my sister is none of my business it's just that I know her. She likes good looking men and all too often she strings them along then when she's done she just breaks it off."

"Julian, did it ever occur to you that I already know that? Did you think that might be exactly the kind of relationship I want right now? I'm not ready to be serious with anyone. I just had my heart broken, I know Olivia doesn't really have feelings for me. We're enjoying ourselves and for the time being that's all I want," Duke told him bluntly.

"Oh," Julian hadn't even considered that Duke was using his sister for the same thing she was using him for. "So she isn't trying to get you to work with her to take over the Family?"

"Is that what your problem has been? You thought I was trying to move in and take something away from you?"

"I didn't know what to think," Julian admitted.

"Look, if that's what she's planning I know nothing about it. I don't really want to be as involved as I already am. I know I owe Victor a lot and I will repay him. I will do the work he wants. Running the clubs and covering what he has going on behind the scenes. I don't have to be as concerned now that I'm no longer with Anna if I am linked to what's going on. He told me today that he won't have to move booze through my club in Port Charles much longer. So turning a blind eye to the fact known mobster spend a lot of time in my clubs, as far as I know, isn't a crime."

"You aren't trying to work you're way up in the Family?"

"No, I would love to just be a nightclub owner but that isn't how things have turned out. I know too much, seen too much, done too much to just walk away. I owe your father too much to ever turn on him. I'm still not in the mob but I'm a little to close to just wander off into the sunset and start over new somewhere else as well."

"Yeah, you have a point. I hadn't really thought about it like that. Look I know I've been a pain for the last little while I just really don't trust my sister."

"I kind of got that impression. I know most brothers wouldn't want to know the guy their sister is involved with is just using her for sex but that's all it is between me and Olivia."

"She was shamelessly throwing herself at you for quite a while, a lot of men wouldn't have waited as long as you did either."

"Julian I know there are still going to be things I will have to do for your father. I accept that but you need to know I am not trying to force my way into the Family."

"Look, Duke, I like you. You seem like a good guy and you seem loyal to the Family. I might have a few ideas about some changes I think the Family should consider. I'm not ready to really talk about them yet but before I take these ideas to my father I was wondering if I could bounce them off you first."

"Yeah, you can do that. I know eventually, it will be you running the Family so any help I can be, I'm glad to do it."

"Good, thanks Duke." Julian held out his hand, "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

Duke shook his hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Now that that's out of the way, let me buy you lunch," Julian offered.

"Alright, then I have to get down to the club to see how close it is to being ready to open."

...

Saturday afternoon Robert and Anna sat in the audience waiting to see Robin perform in her Christmas dance recital. Robert had his arm around Anna and she was leaning against him a little. Filomena was beside Anna and looked over and smiled at them. She truly was happy for them, they were so in love when she first met them. She had been there for Anna when she was shattered by their break up and had been there forever since. Now when she looked at them she saw that love, that happiness again. They had been through a lot and it had been a long road back to each other but she truly was happy that they had managed to get what they had lost back.

When Robin and the other dancers took to the stage both Anna and Robert smiled. They knew how much she loved to dance and it brought them such joy to see her up on the stage thoroughly enjoying herself. They sat and watched as she danced across the stage and cheered loudly when they were done dancing. They, like so many of the other parents in attendance, got up to congratulate their kids when it was over. Robin greeted them with a big smile, "Did you like it?" she asked.

"That was amazing Robin. You are a natural," Anna said and gave her a hug.

"I love watching you dance," Robert said. "So may I take the three of you out for dinner? Where would you like to go?"

"Kelly's," Robin answered quickly.

"Wouldn't you like to try someplace new?" Robert asked.

"Well maybe."

"Roberto I don't need to come with you."

"Don't be silly Filomena. You are a part of this family. A rather important part, I might add."

She smiled at him, "Oh Roberto."

"What if we went out for some good Italian food?" Anna suggested. "The first time Robert took me there he said that even you would approve, Filomena. Let's see if he was right." Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"Is this somewhere you would go on dates?" Robin asked with a big smile and a giggle in her voice.

"Yes and we will still go there on dates," Robert told her.

"Alright Roberto, you take us to this place. I'll see how good it is."

Robert put his arm around her, "Now, I'm not saying it can compare with your cooking but I really do think you'll think it's good food." Anna put her arm around Robin and they followed Robert and Filomena out of the building.

When they got to Piero's they were greeted happily. "Hello, I see you bring more people today not just you and your beautiful girlfriend."

"My wife, we got married last week," Robert told him.

"Again," Anna said with a smile.

He smiled, "Congratulations. Booth or a table?"

"A booth, there's room for all four of us at one," Robert told him.

"Roberto tells me you make good food here. He say I will approve." As soon as Filomena had spoken their waiter's eyes lit up and he quickly turned and started talking to her in Italian. He showed them to their table all the while he and Filomena were talking happily to each other. Robert Anna and Robin all took their seats while Filomena kept talking. Then she and their waiter walked away together and he showed her into the kitchen.

They watch them walk away then Robert looked at Anna, "Do you think she's coming back."

"They were talking very quickly but I think he was just taking her to talk to the chef," Anna told him.

Their waiter came back with a bottle of wine and a glass of orange juice for Robin. "This is on the house for the happy couple. Your grandma say you have orange juice after big dance recital," He said looking at Robin.

"Thank you very much," Anna said with a smile.

"We make you a special meal today. You will love it." Then he turned and walked away again. There was still no sign of Filomena.

"I wonder if she's taken over the kitchen," Robert asked with a grin.

"I don't think so," Anna said then smiled, "but you never know."

They turned to Robin, "So you only have a couple more day of school before your break. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to Christmas but what I'm most excited about is going on our trip. Do I get to know where we're going?"

Anna looked up at Robert and smiled, "Well we thought going someplace warm would be a nice break from the weather here."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now," Robert told her with a grin.

"Alright, I guess I can wait to find out. I'm sure I'm going to love it where ever it is."

Just then Filomena came back with a smile on her face. Before she sat down she gave Robert a big kiss on the check. "You are a very good man and you know how to romance your Anna, and protect her too. They tell me a lot about your many visits here."

"So is this like a special place?" Robin asked leaning forwards with a little grin.

Anna took Robert's hand, "This is where we came on our first official date and we have been back several times since then and that's all you get to know miss nosey," she told Robin with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Anna sat cuddled in beside Robert, all their gifts had been opened and now Robin was playing in the middle of the living room floor with her new dolls. Filomena had gone home to spent the holidays with her family and wouldn't be back until after they got back from their trip. Robert's arm was draped around Anna and he was slowly stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers. "I'm so glad the wedding was before Christmas," he whispered in her ear. "I love that I am here because I am your husband not just her father."

"You were always more than just her father. Robert, I have always loved you. We just couldn't act on our feeling before."

"I've loved you for so long Anna, always really. This is still very special to me, our little family sharing our first Christmas together, just the three of us."

Anna turned a little so her hand was resting under her chin and her head rested on his chest. "You're right, this is very special," she said as she closed her eyes.

Before long Robert knew Anna had fallen asleep and just continued lightly rubbing her arm. Last night after they had played Santa and gotten all the gifts ready for the morning Robert and held some mistletoe over Anna's head while singing I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus to her. She'd looked up and started laughing then kissed him, that lead to them spending the better part of the night making love. Robert was tired too but he was very content and loved watching Robin playing with Anna curled up asleep beside him. These little moments he wanted to remember, to cherish. They had missed moments like this before but from now on they were all going to be together.

Robin looked up to say something to them then smiled, "Mommy's asleep."

"I know sweety. We were up kind of late and we all got up very early so I'm just letting her have a little nap."

Robin got up and brought her new doll with her, "Daddy, I love you." Robin sat down on Robert's other side.

"I love you too."

Robin looked at Anna and stroked her hair. "You make mommy very happy and I know she makes you happy too. I can tell," she told him with a big smile.

"You're right, we are both very happy."

"So I've been wondering." Robin paused and Robert could tell she wasn't sure how to say what she wanted.

Robert smiled down at her, "Oh, about what?"

"You know I'm getting bigger now and I can help with a lot of things."

"Yes that's true, you can, and you do."

"I could even help if there was maybe another person that came to live with us."

Robert looked at her, "Who is this person that might come live with us?"

"Well, I don't know yet, daddy. That's up to you and mommy."

"Oooh, so you haven't met this person yet."

Robin cuddled in a little closer and Robert put his arm around her as she played with her dolls hair. "How can I meet my little brother or sister before they're even born? Daddy, you're being silly."

Robert tried not to laugh, "You're right sorry what was I thinking."

"Daddy, I think I want a little brother."

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, a sister would be nice too. I mean I could play dolls with her and brush her hair, put bows in it. We can do all kinds of girl things together but a boy would be better. I mean he won't take my dolls and get them dirty. Little boys play with different toys and I think that would be fun, I could play cars with him but then he'd have to come to my tea parties."

"Oh, I see you've put some thought into this."

"Wouldn't you want a son, daddy?"

"If your mother and I are blessed with another baby I will be happy as long as they are healthy." Then he kissed the top of her head, "I have my little girl and yes I would love to have a son. Only time will tell if we even have another baby."

"But this is something you and mommy want, right?"

"Yes, we have already talked about this and we are all in agreement that we would like to have a baby."

Robin yawned and put her head on his chest close to Anna's. "I think I am the luckiest little girl in the world."

Robert started stroking her hair, "Well at this moment I know I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have you and your mommy to love and we are just starting our life together. In my arms are the most important people to me." He felt her little hand pull on his shirt a little and he looked down and noticed her eyes had closed. "I love you so much, Robin. You make me so proud every single day. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing little girl." He spoke just above a whisper and stroked her hair as he did. When he knew she was asleep he let his head tilt to the side and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

...

It wasn't the Christmas morning he might have wanted but at least he wasn't alone Duke thought as he made them a late breakfast. His club was closed for a few days so he had flown into New York so he could see Olivia. He knew she would want to go see her father at some point today and he didn't mind that. Being around people was probably a good idea today. He knew he shouldn't be in Port Charles right now or he would just end up making another scene at Anna's expense. He had not seen them since the wedding and was truly ashamed of his behaviour. He knew he had to accept the Anna was now married to Robert, that she had made her choice and had moved on. He was her past and there was no changing that now.

He was about to take a sip of coffee when arms wrapped around him, "Morning lover." She kissed his neck then put her head against his back. "I see someone has worked up an appetite."

"Yes, I have and I want to keep you satisfied."

"Oh trust me you do." Olivia was going to do everything she could while he was here to put Anna out of his mind. This was the first time he'd been back to New York since she'd heard about him showing up their wedding drunk and professing his love for Anna. A part of her was glad she hadn't seen him sooner or she may have said something she would regret. Olivia knew he didn't really have feelings for her, but for now, that was fine. She was going to make him see he needed her. That he could maybe even love her someday, she might even love him someday too. That wasn't the important part, getting what she needed from him was. He father's approval was what she wanted and Duke was how she was going to get that.

"This is almost ready, we should eat."

Olivia stepped back a little and turned to get herself a cup of coffee while Duke plated their food. He smiled at her and then took their plates to the table as she picked up his cup as well. "I want to go see Daddy later. We don't have to stay long but I know he'll be happy to see you too."

"I would like to see him as well. Olivia, I am very glad I came here to spend Christmas with you." That made her smile and he was glad she didn't know it had more to do with not wanting to ruin Anna's day than seeing her.

...

"We're going to the Bahamas!" Robin said sounding very excited.

"Yes, we are going to stay in a secluded little bungalow right on the beach just the three of us. You can spend your time playing on the beach and we can all go swimming together," Robert said then grinned at Anna. "I'll keep you safe, Luv," he said quietly.

"I know you will but I'll have you know I'm a better swimmer now," she smiled back then turned to Robin. "I have already packed everything you're going to need so we should probably get to the airport so we don't miss our flight."

"I already have all the bags in the car so we should get going," Robert said as he picked Robin up. He was really looking forward to this. He was going to have one full week with just Anna and Robin. Lazy days playing in the sun, nights spent in the arms of the woman he loves. He just knew they were all going to have a good time and remember this forever.

Anna smiled up at him then followed them out the door. This was going to be wonderful and she had to admit she was looking forward to getting out of Port Charles for a while and just thinking about her family, spending time with them and making wonderful memories together.

Their flight was right on schedule and landed on time they even found their bags with little effort. They got their rental car, which was actually a Jeep and made their way to the bungalow. While Robert carried their bags in, Robin ran around checking it out. There wasn't too much to it. Two small bedrooms, the one with the single bed was clearly where she was going to be staying. A small kitchen with a table to one side. There was a small bathroom with a shower as well what could only be considered a small sitting room. She walked out the door that leads to the beach and gasped. There was a hammock close to the house, a bar-b-q pit and past that was the ocean. A stretch of amazing sandy beach between her and the water's edge. Looking around she also noticed she couldn't see any other buildings close by.

Anna and Robert followed her outside a few minutes later, Anna looked out at the view. "Robert this is amazing. How on earth did you arrange this?"

"I can't take the credit. This is a gift from Sean, he wanted us to have a great time and I can tell by both yours and Robin's reactions we should."

"Robert, I'm glad we did the lodge as our honeymoon. Robin will be so busy during the day I think we are going to have no trouble getting her to go to bed in the evenings. Then I can have you all to myself."

"I love the way you think, Devane."

"So, I'm still Devane?"

"You might be Mrs. Scorpio but you will always be my divine Devane."

"Good," she smiled up at him then kissed him tenderly.

"I think I'm a little overdressed. I'm going to go change into something more beach appropriate."

Anna watched Robert walk back inside then went over to Robin, "So what do you think?"

"This is so wonderful. Trees for shade, the beach seems like it just for us. I can play out there for hours and we can all go swimming. We can even go for walks along the beach."

"I'm glad you like it. Apparently, Uncle Sean arranged this for us."

"I'll thank him when we get back. Did you see the hammock, I can see you and daddy cuddled up in there already," she said beaming up at Anna.

"Oh, can you?" Anna looked over at it and smiled she knew they would definitely be spending time cuddled up together there. Robin started to drag her towards the beach, "Why don't we go get changed into something more suited for the beach?"

"Good idea mommy."

As they walked back to the bungalow Robert came walking outside. He was in a pair of shorts and had a button up short sleeve shirt on that he hadn't bothered to button up. Anna noticed he didn't have any shoes on either. "So is this your Australian beach boy look?"

He smiled at her, "Living on the beach doesn't require a lot of clothing."

"I see that and I like it," she grinned then gave him a wink.

"You two better go get changed, you're both still dressed for the city."

Robin ran past them and went to go change, Anna walked over to Robert and ran her hand up his chest. "I think I am going to like watching you walk around like this for the next week. Layed back relaxed Robert is sexy as hell."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, "I'm going to enjoy watching you walk around in beachwear for the next week as well. I got a glimpse of a couple of those bikinis you packed. There will be lots of bare skin for me to caress." He kissed her again then smiled, "Now go get you sexy little self into something more appropriate." He patted her bottom as she turned and walked away, he heard her giggle as she went inside.

...

Guy had written down the name on the side of the truck the last time he had seen it and had looked into the trucking company. It was owned by Victor Jerome so that made him even more suspicious. He felt there would be at least one delivery before New Year's Eve, but so far he hadn't seen any trucks. When one was spotted coming into Port Charles it didn't come anywhere near Duke's club. He didn't think there was any way anyone could have figured out he was interested in those trucks and what they were delivering to Duke's. The club had been closed for a few days and around Christmas so maybe that was the reason there hadn't been any deliveries.

Guy wasn't willing to give up on this. He knew there was something going on. He knew that Duke was involved in it and that the Jeromes were also a part of it. If there wasn't something going on yet Guy felt it was only a matter of time before there was. As he started to walk away he decided to pop in to see Sean. There might not be much to tell him, but the fact there isn't anything to update him on could be just as important.

...

"Olivia I have to be back in Port Charles for New Year's Eve. It's one of the biggest night of the year and besides the club here isn't ready to open. It won't be for a few more weeks."

"Well I was just hoping that we could spend it together," she said with a little pout.

"Who said that wasn't what I want as well. I have to get back before then but trust me I want you there with me. Who else would I be kissing and midnight?"

Olivia smiled, "Well I will be there then, to make sure you are properly kissed. I have to do some work at the gallery or I would head back with you tomorrow. I will be there to be your date for New Year's Eve."

"Good," Duke pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I want you there with me."

"Do you know where I want you right now?" She smiled as she took his hand and started walking back toward her bedroom.

"I think I have a good idea where that is." He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her and they made their way into the bedroom.

...

Anna sat on a large beach towel under an umbrella, she was wearing a red bikini with a thin wrap around her lower body. Robert had been right about not need much clothing to live on the beach. She had a book that she was only sort of reading. She was actually watching Robin and Robert playing in the waves. They were running back and forth laughing when a bigger wave would splash them. They were both just in their swimwear enjoying playing in the surf. Every once in a while he would pick her up and swing her around then let her down just as a wave would hit them. When it would splash up her back she would scream happily. Anna laughed watching them play, she knows Robert loved their daughter and getting to see them together like this brought her such joy. None of them had a care in the world right now, all any of them wanted to do was enjoy their time here together.

Robert noticed she was watching them and waved, "Come join us," he called to her. When Anna got up and took off her wrap he looked at Robin, "Don't splash mom right away. Give her a little time to get ready for that."

"Alright, but I will splash her and you too," she bent and splashed him with a big laugh. He kicked some water at her then turned and started walking towards Anna.

She smiled at him, she loved watching him walking around like this. His skin had gained a beautiful tan tone over the last few days and was always so warm to the touch now. "I love watching you walk around in a bikini. You are absolutely ravishing." Robert put his arms around her and his wet skin felt so good against her warm skin. "Tonight after Robin in asleep can I interest you in a moonlight swim."

"I think you could," she tugged at the waistband of his swim trunks, "Will this be needed?"

Robert ran his finger along the thin strap on her shoulder, "If this stays on the beach so will mine." Robert bent and kissed her shoulder moving the strap over slightly, slowly kissing towards her neck.

Anna smiled and turned towards the water then took his hand, "We better join our daughter before we get carried away."

"I like getting carried away with you." He pulled her closer and put his hand on her bum as they walked giving it a little squeeze. "Oh, you should probably know that you are going to get splashed and it might not just be your daughter that does it."

"Oh, really Scorpio. You would splash me?"

"If it means getting see your stunning body glistening in the sunlight, drops of water running down your body, then yeah."

"It's a shame Robin is too old for naps," Anna said and ran her hand up his chest.

"At least all the fresh air and time in the sun has been knocking her out early. I can wait until this evening to have my hands all over your exquisite body. Among other things."

Anna laughed and shoved him playfully as she turned and ran to join Robin playing at the water's edge. They took a few steps into the water and when Robert got close they both started splashing him. They all started laughing when he ran at them, picking up Robin and spinning her around.

...

After Anna had tucked Robin in she did a little tidying, she wanted to give her time to fall asleep before she joined Robert outside. She knew Robin was tired. While they were eating she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. After checking on her to make sure she was asleep Anna went out and found Robert in the hammock. "Got room in there for me?"

Robert reached out for her hand, "Of course there's room. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, it didn't take long. She is really having a lot of fun here." Anna crawled in and joined him, Robert put his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"So am I. I love this so much, Anna. Just the three of us, not worrying about anything."

"I know, I don't want it to end."

"We still have a few more days. That's all I want to think about. How much fun our daughter is having. My beautiful wife in my arms, in my heart, and making wonderful memories together."

"That's all I want to think about too." Anna slowly ran her hand over his chest, "So I have a date later."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, this really hot guy and I are going skinny dipping in a little while."

"You really meant that. I'm glad," Robert said and kissed her forehead. He tilted her chin up, "As much as I'm enjoying your bikinis I am looking forward to seeing you naked under the moonlight."

"I am really enjoying watching you walk around with very little on as well," Anna said then kissed his chest as her hand moved down his stomach.

Robert found her lips and kissed her passionately, Anna slid over so she was more on top of him. When they pulled back from the kiss Robert was grinning, "Let's not get carried away in this thing, I wouldn't want to have to try to explain how we got injured if the thing falls while we're in the middle of something fun."

Anna started laughing, "You make a good point Scorpio."

"I'll grab the towels, I think it's time for that moonlight swim." Anna smiled and roles to get out of the hammock. She grabbed them both a towel from by the door and turned back to Robert just as he was standing up. "It's been a while since I made out with you in the surf."

"That day turned out so perfectly," Anna said smiling up at him. Then took his hand and started to run towards the water.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N, Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you enjoy this, a little bit of a slow build to the next big part of this story.

Chapter 32

As they walked back to their bungalow Robin looked up at Robert, "Can I please stay up tonight?"

"I would love you to ring in the New Year with us but are you really sure you can stay up that late?" Robert asked with a grin.

"I know I can."

"When we get back maybe you should try and have a nap," Anna suggested.

"Mom, I don't need naps anymore."

"If you want to stay up that late you might need one today," Robert added.

Robin sighed, "Do I have to do it as soon as we get back?"

Anna put her arm around her, "No, you can play for a while."

Robin smiled, "OK."

Robert squeezed Anna's other hand and she smiled up at him. The only thing they were planning for tonight was spending time together, having Robin up with them would only make it better. "I think there is some relaxing in a hammock in our plans for today as well."

Anna smiled at him, "I couldn't agree more."

When they could see the bungalow Robin ran ahead of them to get some beach toys. By the time Robert and Anna got to the bungalow, Robin was already running back towards the beach. We can watch her from here," Robert said as he started leading Anna towards the hammock.

Robert got in then Anna got in with him and he held her close, "I am so glad we did this. It means a lot to Robin to be a part of this."

"I only wanted to take this second trip so soon for Robin. We're a real family now and I want her to know she is just as big a part of it as we are."

Anna looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," then he kissed her tenderly.

...

Sean had already picked up Tiffany they were meeting Frisco and Felicia at Duke's to celebrate New Year's Eve. They knew there would be several of their other friends there as well and it should be a fun evening. After they were shown to their table Tiffany leaned towards Sean, "Are you sure it was a good idea to come here tonight?"

"Yeah, Duke's is still the best club in town. Besides, it's not like Anna and Robert are going to be here. That would be the only cause for drama."

"I guess you're right." Tiffany looked around to see who was all there, Sean was right there were lots of their friends there already. Then she noticed the woman standing with Duke, she had seen her before but didn't know her. Tiffany thought it was odd that she was staring at her and Sean. "Who's that woman standing with Duke?"

Sean looked over at them, "That's Olivia St. John, as far as I know, that's his new girlfriend."

"I've heard that name, she has a gallery in New York, right?" Sean nodded. "So why is she staring at us?"

"I'm sure she's not, even if she is, just ignore her."

Olivia noticed when the blonde at the table she was watching said something to the man she was with, "Duke, who are they waiting for? Are you expecting to see Anna here tonight?"

Duke had to look to see who Olivia was talking about, "I don't know who's joining them but as far as I know Anna and Robert are not coming here tonight."

"But those two are their friends, am I right?"

"Yes, and so are the people at that table, that table, and at that table. There are more of their friends that aren't here yet, what does it matter if their friends are here?"

"So all their friends are here but you are going to try and tell me they aren't going to be here. That's really why you wanted to be here this evening isn't it?"

"I told you this is one of the busiest nights of the year, as the owner I want to be here to make sure my business runs smoothly. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no."

"Then let it go. I can't control who comes to my club, and just because someone knows someone else does not mean that person is going to show up here," Duke was trying to remain calm but he was having a hard time doing that with Olivia's attitude.

Olivia shook her head, then started watching the room again, when Duke started talking to a few of the customers she walked over to the bar to get a drink. She didn't feel like sitting at their table alone while he worked the room.

When Frisco and Felicia arrived they greeted several friends on their way to join Sean and Tiffany, "Hello Princess, I'm glad your husband is still around to join us tonight."

Felicia's face lit up, "I am so happy he's been home, he leaves again in a little over a week so I am taking full advantage of him being home and my bosses being out of town," she admitted with a smile.

"Oh, have you been taking time off?" Tiffany asked.

"Shorter days and Robert told us he doesn't mind that Frisco comes to the office when I do go in."

"Well, of course, they want you two to have as much time as you can together before Frisco has to leave again," Tiffany said.

"We're not talking about the fact I have to leave soon tonight," Frisco told them, then smiled.

"Frisco's right we are here to enjoy ourselves and have a good time."

"Now that you're here we should order dinner then," Tiffany said and they all agreed.

...

When Robert got back from getting their dinner he saw Anna standing by the back door looking out at the water in a sundress and a wrap around her shoulders. "Seeing you like this takes my breath away, you are so beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I love this view and I will always remember our time here," Anna said as she put her hands on his.

"It has been wonderful so far and we still have a little more time here before we head home. Is Robin still asleep?"

"No, she had a shower when she got up and is just getting dressed now." Anna turned in his arms and looked at what he was wearing. Light tan pants and a white shirt untucked. "I see we are enjoying a nice casual dress code this evening."

Robert smiled, "This is the most formally dressed we've been since we got here."

That made Anna grin, "That is true." She ran her hand through his hair, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight. This beach with my family, maybe a little fire, it's the perfect way to celebrate tonight."

"I agree and if you want a fire we will have one after we've eaten. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"A secret, do tell," Anna said smiling up at him.

"I get to spend tonight with the sexiest woman I have ever seen and what makes it even better is that she is my wife." Robert ran his fingers through her hair, "You are gorgeous, absolutely stunning."

"Well you aren't too bad yourself," Anna said with a grin then kissed him passionately.

"Excuse me, your daughter is standing right here."

They stopped kissed and looked over to see Robin smiling at them, they grinned back then Robert asked, "Who's ready to eat? I hear we are going to have a fire on the beach later." Robin smiled then turned to go back inside, hand in hand Robert and Anna followed her inside.

...

While Sean was talking to Tony, Tiffany went over and said hello to Duke. "Everything is perfect tonight. I love the decorations and Terri sounds great, as always."

"She does, and thank you. I take it you and Sean are enjoying yourselves."

"We are."

"Hello," Olivia said as she slid her and around Duke's arm.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Tiffany," she said with a smile.

"Olivia, Duke's girlfriend," she answered sounding very possessive.

"That's what Sean told me."

"Sean, is that your husband?"

"No, we aren't married yet." Tiffany was starting to dislike this woman, did she think every woman that Duke talked to wanted him? Was she really that insecure?

"It's nice to see you both here," Duke cute in.

"You still have the best club in town and you know how to put on a great party."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go join Sean, nice meeting you, Olivia."

When Tiffany got back to their table Sean was the only one sitting there and asked her to dance. She quickly put Olivia's odd behaviour out of her mind.

...

Robin was leaning against Robert watching the fire, he had his arm around her while Anna sat on his other side. Anna had brought out a radio so there was music playing quietly in the background. "Look at that sky," Robert said.

Anna leaned back some and looked up, it was a clear night and there were stars twinkling brightly. "You don't get to see that in Port Charles." She looked over at Robin who was very close to sleep and smiled, "I'm not sure she's going to make it to midnight."

"I'm still awake. Is it almost midnight?"

Robert checked his watch, it was a little after ten, "Yeah, only another half an hour," he said and grinned at Anna. She instantly understood what he had just decided to do. They were going to celebrate a little early so Robin could get to bed. She loved him so much at that moment.

"Good, I told you I'd make it," Robin said with a little smile.

Both her parents smiled, "Yes you did," Robert said. "Are you going to look at the stars with us?"

"What?" she looked up, "Oh wow, that's amazing." Robert and Anna shared another look she might have been nodding off a little bit ago.

Anna leaned a little closer and kissed Robert on the cheek, "This is perfect."

Robert smiled, "There is nowhere I would rather be than right here with the two of you. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, daddy," Robin said and gave him a hug.

...

While Sean and Tiffany were dancing Frisco and Felicia were visiting a few of the other people in the club. When they went over to see Duke, Olivia was standing beside him but didn't acknowledge them. "I love what you've done to the place," Frisco said as he shook Duke's hand.

"I can't take all the credit, Olivia here is the one that had the vision for this place." That was when she finally looked at them, "Olivia, this is Frisco and Felicia Jones."

"Hello, is there a reason you haven't been here before tonight?" She was sure it was because they are Robert and Anna's friends.

"Oh, I have been here since the remodel, Frisco has been out of town with work for months so he hasn't had a chance to come here."

"Oh." That was all she said then turned and started watching the people on the dance floor.

"Duke, did I hear correctly, are you opening another club in New York?" Frisco asked.

"Yes, I am. Works underway and if it stays on schedule it should be ready to open in a few weeks. That's the plan at the moment."

"Well congratulation, I'm sure it will be a success."

"Thank you."

A song came on that they liked, Frisco looked at Felicia, "Would you like to dance?" She nodded then he looked back at Duke, "Excuse us."

After a few songs, they went back to their table and joined Sean and Tiffany. "I saw you talking to Duke and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, she's kind of rude," Felicia noted.

"So it wasn't just me. As soon as I started talking to him she made it very clear that she is with him and that I should back off."

"Oh! With us, she could hardly even acknowledge we were talking to Duke. Then she gave us attitude when Frisco mentioned that he hadn't seen the changes here before tonight."

"I don't want you two thinking you have to be friends with her just because she's dating Duke," Sean said.

Tiffany knew Sean well enough to know there must be a reason for that comment, "Who is she really?"

"Olivia St. John Jerome, she's Victor Jerome's daughter. Like I said, you don't have to be friends with her."

"I agree with Sean," Frisco said. Then wanting to change the subject he added, "We're here to ring in the New Year and enjoy ourselves so let's do that and not think about her or her attitude any more tonight."

"I agree," Felicia said with a smile. "Sean, do I get to dance with you tonight?"

"Of course you do, princess." With that, all thought of Olivia was put out of their minds.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When Anna walked through the door she was happy to be home, their holiday had been wonderful but it was time to get back to real life. She closed the door behind Robert who was carrying Robin, she had fallen asleep on the way home from the airport. He took her to her room and laid her down on her bed then went back to the living room. "I'll bring in our bags if you get Robin tucked in."

Anna smiled then gave him a quick kiss, "Of course I will."

When Anna was done tucking Robin in she went to their room and found Robert in just his boxer feet on the floor laid back on the bed asleep. She smiled and started getting ready for bed. Anna turned down the covers on her side and sat down, she reached over and stroked Robert's hair. "You better be planning on joining me under the covers."

"Mmmm, yup." Robert sat up then pulled himself up beside her. Anna covered him and he put his head on her chest. "I love you," he said sleepily.

"I love you too." Anna ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, she knew he was asleep again. It was late and tomorrow was Sunday, one more day before they got back to life as normal. Now their life together really starts and she was looking forward to what that might bring.

...

Robert was the first one to wake up, Anna was cuddled in beside him. He brushed the hair off her face and smiled, he loved this woman so much. When she started to wake up she nuzzled in a little closer, "Why do you like watching me sleep?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I love watching you sleep, you look so peaceful and I can stare at you without you smacking me for it."

Anna smiled then opened her eyes, "Good morning, have you been awake long?"

"Morning, only a few minutes. I don't hear our daughter yet this morning."

Anna rolled a little so she was laying on his side and put her leg across him, "I don't either," they smiled then kissed passionately as their hands moved over each other's bodies.

They showered after making love then went up to make breakfast. "What time does Filomena's flight get in today?" Robert asked.

"Not until three," Anna told him as she started making coffee.

"Oh, so does that mean you're making lunch since I'm making breakfast?" Robert asked with a grin.

"I think lunch at Kelly's is called for, we haven't been there lately."

Robert turned and put his arms around her, "I like that idea, even if it just your way of getting out of having to cook," then he kissed her and went back to making breakfast.

A little while later Robin came into the kitchen, she still didn't look fully awake but smiled seeing them both there drinking coffee. "Morning sweety, I was just going to go wake you up," Anna said with a smile. Then they ate breakfast before just enjoyed a quiet day at home together.

...

The first week back from their vacation went by quickly there were a few things that needed their attention at work. There were even a couple of new cases to work on. It was the end of the week when Felicia came into Anna's office with the mail. "There one in there that's addressed to you," she said as she handed it all to Anna.

"Oh, thanks. How was your night last night?"

"It was nice but a little sad that Frisco had to leave again this morning. He did say it shouldn't be as long this time so I should get to see him again soon."

"Well, that's good. It must be hard him being away for so long."

Felicia smiled, "You can't even imagine, I bet you are very happy to have Robert there when you go to bed and when you wake up."

"I do," Anna said and they smiled at each other.

"I have some filing to finish up before I call it a day." Then Felicia turned and left the office.

Anna started flipping through the mail when she saw the one addressed to Anna Devane she put it aside, not before noticing there was no return address on it. When she was don't with the other mail she picks up the letter again. There was only one paper in it and it read, 'You look lovely as always. I hope you enjoyed your vacation.' For a moment she thought Duke might have sent it but then realized that wasn't his handwriting. Anna grabbed the envelope again and looked at the postmark, it was mailed in the Bahamas. Who had sent this she wondered? It concerned her enough that she took it to show to Robert.

"Hey Luv, are you done for the day?"

"Basically, but I actually have something to show you." Anna sat on the edge of his desk and handed him the letter.

He read it then checked the postmark as well. "Do you have any idea who would have sent this?"

"None, but it must have been someone that saw us there."

"I know, if you get any more of these I want to know about them." Robert was trying to think of who would send a letter like this. He considered that it could be someone connected to the Jeromes but didn't really think that was it. They wouldn't have had someone follow them to the Bahamas.

"Of course, are you about done here?"

"Yeah, just give me five minutes and we can head home," Robert said so Anna went back to her office to get ready to leave as well.

...

Duke was back in New York working hard to make sure his club there opens on time. The opening was scheduled for the 18th and there was still a fair amount to finish. He was busy and didn't have time for distractions today. Olivia was being one and not in the fun flirty way either. She was demanding his time and interrupting when he was trying to talk to the foremen of the work crew and suppliers. He had noticed that lately, she was acting a little different. She seemed to be jealous of women talking to him, she was actually rude to some of the people that had been at his club on New Year's Eve. Now she was making it hard to get his work done here.

Finally, he'd had enough, "Olivia we need to talk," he said and lead her to the office.

"I've been trying to get you alone all day. It's about time you figured it out," Olivia said with a smile and stepped closer to him. She tried to put her arms around him but he stepped away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Are you serious? You have been interfering with my work all day, for the last couple of days actually. I am on a schedule here to get this place open. I don't need you here getting in the way."

"Oh! I'm just in the way, is that how you really feel? I'm sorry that I want to spend time with you."

Duke knew he could have phrased that better. "I need to get this done. I understand that you want to spend time with me, I am staying at your apartment. Olivia, the more I can get done during the day the more time I have to spend with you in the evening. I just want to get this done so I need to be able to focus and talk with these people uninterrupted when they are here. Besides, I'm sure there's work that needs your attention at the gallery."

"Fine I get it you don't want me here, I'll just go." Olivia left in a huff leaving Duke alone in the office. He put his hand to his head, he'll have to deal with that later but at least now he can focus on work.

...

Guy wasn't willing to give up what was going on at Duke's and what the Victor Jerome connection was. He was on his way home when he spotted the delivery truck heading towards the docks, he was sure it must be heading towards Duke's. When he got turned around he was surprised to find that was not the direction the truck turned. There was a lot going on and for a few minutes, he lost track of the truck. When he spotted it again he parked and made his way closer to the warehouse it was parked in front of. He couldn't see what was going on or if there was anyone even by the truck. He didn't want to risk getting to close but he really did want to see what was going on.

Guy watched from a distance and after a while, he saw the driver, the same one that he's seen at Duke's, get back in and drive away. Once he was sure he was gone he got closer looking for a place to watch from if the truck came back here again. The angle he had been at made it impossible to see what was going on and what had been taking off the truck if anything. Something might have been picked up today. When he got to the warehouse he tried looking inside but couldn't see anything, the window must have been covered from the inside. The doors were locked so he couldn't get inside but that wasn't going to deter him.

Guy looked around then walked around the area to find somewhere that he could watch this side of the warehouse from. There was a nice place where he would go unseen by the warehouse next to this one. He would watch from there next time the delivery truck was spotted. After he'd figured that out he took a walk around the warehouse double checking if there was a way inside of if there might be a window that hadn't been covered. There was another door in the back but it was locked too, then he noticed that there was a latter that lead up to the next level and there were more windows up there. Thinking they wouldn't have bothered covering them, Guy decided to climb up and check it out.

He was right they hadn't bothered covering these window but it was still hard to see what was inside. There were boxes stacked on pallets so he assumed that must have been what was delivered here today but he couldn't see what was written on the boxes. That didn't discourage him, he knew he was on the right track now and he was going to find out was going on here.

...

Robert and Anna were sitting cuddled together on the couch on Sunday night. "So I was thinking," Robert started, "We talked about finding a house after the holidays. It's after the holidays now."

"Are you saying you want to start house hunting?"

"I think we should. I mean we want a house that is ours and we want to have more room." He kissed her cheek," I hope there's a reason we need more room soon," Robert said with a grin.

Anna smiled back at him, "I agree, we should find a house. I want a house with a yard for our kids to play in."

"That's a good idea, so are we doing this?"

"Yes, we can start making some calls tomorrow. We should find our new home and get all settled in, that way when we do welcome someone new into the family," Anna paused then sighed.

Robert put his hand on her stomach, "Soon Luv, I know we are going to have another baby."

"I know we will, I just want this so much, we both do."

"Well I know something that will help us get the results we both want," Robert grinned suggestively.

"Oh, do you?" Anna asked with a giggle. Robert grinned and nodded, Anna started to stand up, "Then I think we should move this conversation to our room," she took his hand and lead him to their bedroom.

...

It was Thursday, Robert and Anna were sitting in her office talking, "I did like that last house we saw yesterday," Anna said.

"Yeah, but the bedrooms were all rather small."

"What about the second one, it was nice."

"It was but it isn't really much bigger than the house were in now."

"Yeah, but it was really nice," Anna said with a smile. "Well we have another appointment tomorrow, hopefully, we'll see one that's right for us then."

There was a knock then Felicia walked in, "Hi, I just have the mail here. Is there a big case you two are talking about?"

"It is really big, we're talking about house hunting," Robert said. Anna started looking through the mail, then held one up and sighed looking at Robert. He saw her name and no return address. "That reminds me, should talk about that Booker and Parker case."

"That one is going to be a big one isn't it?" Anna said.

"I think it could be, maybe not ELQ big but still it should keep us busy for a while."

"When do you meet with them?"

"Monday morning, after that we'll have a better idea of what they're expecting from us," Robert answered. While they talked about their upcoming case Felicia left the office. "Open it," Robert said as soon as the door closed behind her.

Anna opened the letter and read, "Your daughter is beautiful, just like her mother. It's a shame who her father is though." Anna turned it over then looked up at Robert, "Who is sending these?"

"I don't know but I don't like it, they clearly know us. Where was it mailed from?"

Anna looked at the envelope, "The Bahamas again and it was mailed at the beginning of this week."

"So whoever it is might still be there," Robert suggested.

"I hope so, Maybe it's someone that just wants to mess with me a little bit but isn't planning on doing anything else."

"We can hope that's what this is but I don't want to take any chances either."

"What do you want to do about this?" Anna asked.

"I don't know if there's much we can do right now. If whoever this is, stays in the Bahamas then I don't think we have anything to worry about. If these start getting mailed from anywhere else then I think we'll have to take them a little more seriously."

"Yeah, for now, I'll just keep this with the other one."

"Good, let's get back to work, we've got a couple busy days coming up." Robert stood up then gave Anna a kiss before heading back into his office.

...

Duke was getting ready for the grand opening of Club Duke. It opens in just a few hours and there was a lot of last minute things to finish but it was all going smoothly. He was a little surprised to see Julian walk in with a young woman Duke didn't know. "You here a little early," Duke said as he shook his hand.

"I didn't think you'd mind much if I came here and showed Cheryl around."

"No, go ahead just stay out of the workers' way, I want everything perfect for when I open."

"Sure, I want to talk to you a little before you get too busy."

"Well, Cheryl can I interest you in a drink so Julian and I can talk quickly."

"Oh, thank you yes."

Duke went to the bar with her and told the man there to get her whatever she wanted then rejoined, Julian. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to let you know there will be several of my father's friends here this evening. They are going to want a little privacy. If you know what I mean."

"I do, follow me. You haven't been here since the renovations really got underway." Duke leads Julian to the back of the club where there were double doors with a sign about that read 'Members Only'. "This is an exclusive club that I know your father will approve of." He leads Julian through the doors, there were several tables inside and a private bar. "I think Victor will approve when he gets here later."

"So this is the Families room?"

"This is a members-only room. I think you can come up with a name for this club but yeah this is here so your father can conduct business undisturbed."

"This is perfect. You are really holding up your end of this arrangement."

"I just want to run this club, I really don't want anything to do with happens in this room. You understand that right."

"I do, and so does my father," Julian says and pats Duke on the back.

...

Guy had seen enough at the warehouse last week to make his informal investigation a little more formal. When the call came in that the delivery truck he had been watching for was heading into Port Charles, Guy and five other officers went to wait for the truck to get to the warehouse. They only had to wait about twenty minutes before it pulled up and the driver jumped out of the truck. He went over and unlocked the doors on the warehouse then went to his truck opened it and started unloading it. As soon as he came back out of the warehouse the police moved in. "PCPD, we're here to inspect your shipment," Guy said.

"I just do what I'm told," the driver said as he put up his hands.

Guy thought that was a very odd reaction, "Where's the paperwork for this?"

"In the cab of my truck," the driver answered.

"Wells, get the paperwork. Hudson and Tyler I want you to inspect the back of the truck. Greene and Mendez go see what he had already taken inside," Guy ordered.

A short time late Sam Wells was comparing the paperwork with the cases in the back of the truck. Yeah, it all said it was alcohol, the problem was what was on the paperwork didn't match what was in the back of the truck. Then she went to see what had been taken inside. Greene looked up at her as she came in, "You might want to get Lewis in here, this isn't booze." Sam looked in the open case and saw a large amount of cash. Then Greene opened another case, "This one is even better."

Sam looked inside and her mouth dropped open, "This is huge, the captain sure was right about these shipments." Sam went back outside and walked over to talk to Guy. "You're gonna want to see this."

"Tyler, keep an eye on this guy," Lewis said as he followed Sam into the warehouse. When he looked into the open cases he was shocked by what he saw. He had expected alcohol, he wasn't even that surprised to see cash, but when he saw the guns and ammunition he was floored. This was bigger than he had imagined. He walked back to the door, "Tyler, place him under arrest. Hudson calls in back up we are seizing everything." Guy smiled, he knew this bust had just secured him the promotion to chief of police.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Monday morning, Anna was reading the news report about the bust lead by Guy Lewis on Saturday. She had seen the coverage over the weekend but hadn't imagined it was this big. They seized over $50000 in cash, weapons and ammunition with a street value of over $40000 and assorted alcohol that was valued at $15000. Apparently, Captain Lewis had become suspicious of some questionable activities and that had lead to this investigation and bust. He was quoted as saying, 'In this line of work some times it is a gut feeling that leads you to the big cases and this was a perfect example of that. I didn't know what it was really just that I knew something strange was going on and I was right.'

It worried Anna some knowing this was most likely connected to Victor Jerome since it was his trucking company that was involved. Even if at this time he was still claiming to know nothing about the shipment or what had been found inside the warehouse, Anna knew he was involved. In a way, Anna was relieved that Duke didn't seem to be involved with any of this but knowing he was involved with Victor Jerome this still could somehow come back to him. Was the alcohol meant for his club? Was it just a consistency that the Jeromes were storing these shipments in Port Charles? If this was the only thing that Victor Jerome had going on in Port Charles and the PCPD had managed to shut it down, she would be happy and a little relieved.

Anna was also very proud of Guy Lewis, he was a good cop and this was a very big case for him. Anna smiled, Friday had been a very good day as well. She and Robert had found the perfect house for them to start their life together. It was just what they wanted. It was a two-story house, there were four bedrooms upstairs. The kitchen/dining room was a good size and they knew Filomena would love it. There was den off the living room that Robert had already claimed as his and a fireplace in the living room. The yard was a good size and there was a fence all the way around the back yard. They would be able to move in by the middle of February and that made Anna very happy, everything just seemed to be going their way.

...

Victor had called a meeting with Duke and Julian, he wasn't happy about what had happened in Port Charles. Those shipments were going to fund a new project he had been planning now there were some very angry men that wanted answers. Duke and Julian were shown into Victor's private office when they arrived. "What the hell happened in Port Charles?" Victor shouted as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I was at my club it was the grand opening the night before, we all were. I haven't been in Port Charles since last weekend. All I know was that you were no longer going to be moving your shipments through my club." Duke paused, the asked, "Had you been moving guns and money through my club as well?" Duke wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to that question, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"No, we had just started that the week before, that was the reason we needed to find somewhere else to keep them," Victor told them honestly.

"I haven't been in Port Charles since before the holidays. I don't know anything about what lead that cop to finding out about that shipment." Julian was annoyed that he had been dragged into this meeting, he had nothing to do with any of this but he also knows that if Victor wanted him to take over one day he had to know how to handle situations like this one.

"That cop?" Duke cut in. "That cop just happens to be the one that started snooping around my club after you sent your boys to jump Scorpio," Duke told Julian angrily.

"This bust has nothing to do with that," Julian insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Victor cut in. "How long did that cop bother you for?"

"He kept coming around right up until the renovations began."

"He stopped coming inside but could he have been watching the club without your knowledge?" Victor asked.

"Yeah maybe, I mean I guess. I didn't see him but he's a cop, they're trained to not be noticed when doing surveillance, right?"

"So you trying to say this is my fault," Julian said heatedly.

"I'm not saying that. All I said was that he had been snooping around before but Angel and I made sure there was never anything for him to find."

"I've made sure this can't actually be traced back to me but this was too close. That driver is lucky he kept his mouth shut. If he talks I want him taken care of," Victor told Julian.

"I don't want to hear any of this," Duke said. "Victor, I just want to run your club for you. You know that."

"Fine, you didn't hear any of that. I want to you to talk to Angel and see if he's heard anything about that bust," Victor told Duke.

"That I can do. Am I needed for anything else? I know there are things you need to talk about, so if I'm not needed I want to get back to the club. The apartment above it is almost ready for me to use so I'm hoping to get in there soon."

"Yeah, you can leave," Victor said dismissing him.

...

Wednesday afternoon Anna walked into Robert's office, "Hi honey, I'm heading to my doctor's appointment now?"

"OK, are you sure I don't need to come? This stuff can wait if you want me to come with you."

"It's just a checkup. I'm touched that you want to come with me."

Robert stood up, "Of course I'd want to come with you." He put his hands on her hips, "Are you just going home after?"

"Yeah, I thought I might surprise Robin and pick her up from school today," Anna said as she put her hands around his neck.

"Alright, I'll see you at home later."

"Yes you will, I love you."

"I love you too," Robert kissed her. "Now get out of here, I have work to do." Robert smiled and patted her bottom lovingly as she turned to leave. Anna grinned over her shoulder as she left his office.

...

When Club Duke opened for business Wednesday evening Duke was surprised to see a familiar face shortly after it had opened. "Camellia, what are you doing here?" he asked happily, "It's great to see you."

"Hi, Duke." They hugged then she said, "I'm living here now and when I heard a new club had opened and Duke Lavery was running it I knew I had to come down and see it. I wasn't sure if you'd be here. Do you still have your club in Port Charles?"

"I do, that one I own, this one I'm just a partner in."

"This must be very exciting for you. How are things with you? Did you and Anna get back together yet?"

"That won't be happening. We weren't able to get past the things that caused our break up and she's moved on. She actually got married just before Christmas."

"Oh, I know how much you loved her, I'm sorry things didn't work out differently."

Olivia was sitting at the bar watching Duke flirt with a young woman that had come in alone. Had he forgotten she was sitting here waiting for him? They had hugged as soon as she came in, now they keep touching each other's arms as they talk. Olivia had had enough and walked over to them. "Duke, are you going to be stuck here all evening?" she asked as she put her arm through his.

"I will still be able to go to the opening with you. Olivia this in an old friend of mine, Camellia McKay."

"Camellia? I'm Olivia St. John, Duke's girlfriend."

Camilla rolled her eyes at Olivia's declaration, "Nice to meet you. I'm actually meeting some friends here so I'm just going to go wait for them."

"We should go for coffee soon to get caught up. It was nice to see you," Duke said.

Camellia glanced at Olivia then answered. "I'd like that," then she walked away shaking her head slightly, thinking it was sad how quickly that woman had gotten jealous of Duke just talking to another woman.

Olivia was not impressed with Duke at the moment. A couple of weeks after telling her to give him room to work now he's flirting with women that come into his club. Who does he think he is? Olivia wasn't sure what the future held for them but for the near future, she needed him to be on her side, to be in her corner. He was her ticket to gaining power in the Family and no one was going to mess that up. He should not be spending time going for coffee with other women and Olivia was going to make sure Duke knew he should be focused on her and no one else.

...

Olivia couldn't believe that Duke actually went for coffee with that woman that had come into his club the night before. She was meeting him at the apartment above the club tonight Duke said he wanted to stay there now so he was close by in case of problems but that he wanted her there with him so she didn't know what to think. Was he pulling away from her? Was it really that he just wanted to be closer to work? Whatever it was she had a way to make sure he had to stick around, it might be the wrong way to do this but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

It was a little before nine when Duke came up to the apartment. "Oh good, I was starting to think you were going to be stuck down there all night."

"No, there was just a little issue in the kitchen but that is fixed and now. I should be yours for the rest of the night," Duke said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, I have some exciting news."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch, "Sit down this is big," she said with a big smile. "I didn't think this was something I wanted but when I heard the words I just felt so happy, so excited. I know you'll feel that way too."

"OK, what's your news?"

"Our news. Duke, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby! Isn't that exciting?"

It took Duke a moment to find his voice, "This is unexpected."

"I know but once it sinks in I know you'll feel like I do. We're going to be parents, Duke."

He hugged her, not because he was happy, but because he wanted to hide his face. This might be the worst news he had ever heard. This was just supposed to be a distraction, a fling to get over Anna. Now he was going to be linked to this woman for the rest of his life. Linked to the Jerome family with no hope of getting away from them. What the hell was he going to do now?

...

It was Friday afternoon, Robert was out of the office working on the Booker and Parker case, he had been gone all day. They were all going to Sean's tonight for dinner and that might be the first time Anna sees him since this morning. The envelope in her hand was the reason she wanted to see him now. It was another letter addressed to Anna Devane, but it was postmarked in Miami, Florida. Whoever was sending these was getting a little closer. Anna exhaled then opened the latest letter, 'Anna, it was so nice seeing you again. The fact you were with Scorpio was very disappointing. Why were you with him?' This letter pissed her off more than the others. Who was this? What did they have against Robert and what did they want to prove by sending these to her?

Now that she had gotten this letter Anna knew that all she was going to think about was it, who sent it and what they wanted. Anna tried to focus on work but knew it was basically pointless. It was early afternoon when Anna grabbed the three letters, put them in her purse then walked out into the outer office, "Felicia let's go for lunch or shopping, something. I need to get out of here."

"Well if you insist, you're the boss," Felicia with a smile. "I think we need an afternoon off."

"That was what I was thinking too," Anna said. She needed to think about anything other than the latest letter. An afternoon with Felicia should be the perfect distraction.

...

Anna and Robin were already at Sean's when Robert got there, "Sorry I'm so late."

"That's OK, old buddy. We were just talking about you anyway," Sean said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," Robert said smiling back. "Where's Tiff?"

"She'll be here in a little while. Did you hear Guy got promoted to chief of police?"

"I did, that was quite the hunch he had."

Sean and Robert walked over and joined Anna and Robin. "Hi, daddy." Robin got up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, sweetheart." Then he sat down beside Anna, "Hello Luv."

"Hi," Anna leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Robin, why don't you head up to the spare room, I have a little surprise up there for you," Sean said.

"OK," then Robin rushed up the stairs.

"It's not much, just a new game. I just wanted a few minutes to talk to you both," Sean explained. "I think you were both aware Guy was watching Duke's club" They both nodded. "Well around the beginning of the month that delivery truck stopped making deliveries to his club and then Guy found out it was now going to the warehouse where the bust was made."

"Really, so Duke was moving money and weapons through his club?" Anna asked. She was a little shocked by that but knew there had been a lot of things Duke had been keeping from her.

"I have no idea, we never could figure out why that truck was going there or what it was picking up or delivering."

"But Victor owns the trucking company and Duke is up to his ears with that man now."

"Yeah, it does seem that way, Anna."

"Well, since Robin is out of the room there is something I want to show you as well," Anna said and reached for her purse.

As soon as she pulled the envelopes out Robert asked, "Did you get another one?"

"Yes, and it was mailed in Miami."

"What are those?" Sean asked looking at the envelopes in Anna's hand.

"I started getting these shortly after we got back from the Bahamas, every ten days or so." Anna passed the first two to Sean and the latest one to Robert.

"I don't like this Anna, I really don't," Robert said after reading the latest one then handed it to Sean.

After reading them all Sean looked up, "Do you have any idea who's sending these?"

"No, I don't recognize the handwriting and have no idea who would be behind this."

"I don't know what they mean either, they don't seem threatening but what would be the motive behind sending them? It's like this person wants to annoy Anna with them," Robert added.

Sean had a bad feeling he might know who was behind this. He had been worried about this kind of thing happening for a while now. That was why he'd had Robert and Anna look into Haynes and the other DVX agents returning from the dead. These letters made it clear Sean was going to have to do a little investigating of his own.

...

Duke had told Olivia since he had been in New York most of January he wanted to go to Port Charles and see how the club was running there. He also mentioned he wanted to find out if anyone knew about how the PCPD had known about the shipments and made that bust. When he told her he wanted to do that for her father Olivia seemed pleased and told him he should go.

Duke really just want to get away from Olivia for a while. Ever since she had told that they are going to have a baby Olivia had been so happy, she clearly was happy about it and it was getting harder for him to pretend he was as well. Duke knew he would not turn his back on his child but he didn't know if he could be in a long term relationship with Olivia. She had already started annoying him and she was acting so possessive lately. She would embarrass him the way she would clink to him if she notices him talking to any women that came into his clubs. He had first really noticed it on New Year's Eve when Tiffany came over but thought that had more to do with her being friends with Anna but now he wasn't so sure. Whenever she is in Club Duke, Olivia makes a point of telling women she is his girlfriend. Duke wondered how long before she started telling everyone she was carrying his child.

Duke was sitting at his desk in his office in Port Charles going over the numbers from the last month, everything looked good. Angel was doing a good job running the club while he was busy with the other one. Even though he was trying to focus on work, Duke's thoughts kept going to Olivia and the baby. He was now linked to her and the Jeromes for life. His child, if it was a boy, would be expected to be a part of the family business. Maybe it would be a girl who wanted nothing to do with the Family. He could only hope, that would be the best outcome he could think of.

Duke got up, there was something he should do since he was here. He had been avoiding this and knew he had to talk to her so he grabbed his jacket and left to go see Anna. It was time to talk to her about his behaviour at her wedding.

When he got to their office Felicia greeted him happily, "Hi Duke, what are you doing here. I heard you've been in New York for quite a while, busy with the club there."

"I have been, the club is open there now and I needed to come back to check on my club here."

"Having two clubs is going to keep you busy."

"Yeah, but I think that is a good thing. Is Anna here, I'd like to talk to her."

"She is. Knock before going in."

"Thanks, Felicia." Then Duke turned to Anna's door and knocked.

"Come in," she called. She was looking up when he came in and instantly was happy that Robert wasn't in the office right now. They had not seen Duke since the wedding and she wasn't sure what Robert would have to say to him. "Duke, what brings you here today?"

"I came here to apologize." He stepped a little further into the office. "Anna, I was completely out of line when I showed up at your wedding. I had thought I could stay away but I started drinking to try to keep from thinking about it, then I was there making a complete ass of myself. I am so sorry that I caused a scene."

Anna knew him well enough to know he was being sincere. "You didn't ruin anything and you gave our guests something to talk about over dinner," Anna said with a smile. "Duke, I can accept your apology if you can do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Duke you have to accept that I have moved on. I love Robert and we are happy. We are making plans for our life together and that is what I want. I don't want to have to worry about when the next time you'll show up and try to cause problems will be. I know you'll never truly be happy for Robert and I but please just accept that I've moved on."

"I am trying, Anna. I know I have to accept it and that's why I wanted to come here today. I needed you to know I know I made a mistake and I regret it. I truly am sorry."

"Well thank you for coming here to tell me that."

"I should go, I have club business that I need to deal with." Then he turned and left without another word.

Anna was surprised that he left so quickly. She was happy that he had apologized and hoped he could let her be happy now. Only time will tell though. When Robert gets back she'll tell him about Duke's visit and hopefully, he can accept that Duke knows he was wrong. She knew Robert wouldn't go looking for a fight with Duke but she also knows he does have a temper and that he had been quite angry about Duke showing up at their wedding. Anna believes that this can be put behind them now and hoped it will be.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Anna hadn't expected to get a call for a follow appointment up after her doctor's appointment two weeks ago but agreed to be there that afternoon. Robert was out of the office again so she would just tell him about this later. They were moving into their new house this weekend and she didn't want him to worry over nothing. She was sure this was nothing, maybe they just needed to check something that had been missed or a little strange when they got the results.

Felicia came into her office with their lunch. "So when do you want us at your new house on Saturday?"

"Oh not until the afternoon, the moving truck shouldn't get there until about one. As long as they are on schedule in the morning."

"OK, Bobbie and I will be there at two," Felicia said with a smile.

"Thank you for this but you really don't have to help us unpack."

"Yes, we do. You want to be settled in as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, you're right. Filomena will need some help in the kitchen getting that to her liking. It would be nice having the other rooms mostly set up quickly as well."

"So what are you working on? Robert seems to be very busy with the Booker and Parker case."

"He is, I'm doing some digging for him getting the information he needs, but I also have a few smaller cases that need my attention." Anna held up a file, "This missing person case is looking more and more like Debbie Warren left town with her boyfriend. Next week I might be out of town for a couple of days to find out for sure."

"See even more reason for us to come over and help you get unpacked this weekend," Felicia said with a smile making Anna grin.

...

Duke was surprised when Julian walked into his club, "What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"I came to find out what I can about how the cops knew about the shipments," Julian explained.

"I've been asking around about that since I've been back as well. No one seems to know anything. Angel said that Lewis hadn't been to the since opening night when he was here with his wife. He hadn't wanted to look around since the remodel started like I said before. No one seems to know how he even knew about the warehouse."

"There had to be something more to this. Would anyone here have known about the shipments and that they might have told the cops?"

"The only ones that knew about them coming here were Angle and I."

"And you don't think Angel would have said anything to the cops?"

"I know he wouldn't," Duke insisted.

"Fine I believe you, I didn't really think he would have either." Julian looked around, "There is one other thing I want to talk to you about, Duke."

"Alright."

"I had an interesting conversation with my sister before I came here."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah and I think you and I need to have a conversation now. What are you planning on doing?"

"I take it she told you about the baby." Julian nodded. "I honestly don't know what the future between Olivia and I will be but I can tell you I won't walk out on my kid."

"So you aren't planning on marrying Olivia?"

"I don't know, this is a lot to take in and it really wasn't what I had planned to happen between us. I felt like we were already coming to the end of our relationship when she told me about the baby. Julian, I want to be straight with you. Now I will have to see if we can make a relationship between us work but I will not make any promises to her or you at this time."

"A little more than the sexual relationship you had wanted when this had started then."

"Yeah and like I said I don't know what the future will be for us but I will be there for my child."

Julian studied Duke for a moment, "I can accept that, thank you for being straight forward with me." Now with that out of the way Julian started talking to Duke about the bust. Neither of them could figure out how the cops had found out about the shipments so quickly after the weapons and money had been added to them.

...

When Robert got home he was surprised to find the lights were turned down low. Since the moving trucks were coming first thing in the morning Robin was staying at Sean and Filomena had gone over to her cousins. He went to the bedroom and took off his suit jacket and tie, then went to look for Anna. He walked into the kitchen and smiled, she was setting plates on the table that was lit by candlelight. "Hi, I'm glad you're home."

Robert walked over to her, she was dressed in a pretty red dress he hadn't seen before, he loved her in red. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something special. Tonight is special," Anna said then gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Our last night in this house. You didn't actually cook did you?"

"No, basically everything has been packed already. I picked up take out from Piero's."

"Oh, alright."

"Sit, please."

Robert did as she asked then she sat down beside him. "You even remembered what I like from there."

"I told you this is a special night. Eat, I want you to enjoy this evening." Anna wanted him to eat a little before she told him what the real reason behind the meal was.

"So I think by the time we're done with the Booker and Parker case it might be another one like the ELQ case. They are really worried about a hustle take over form this company Gilbert International."

"Oh, really? That is good for us. These companies pay very well when we keep that from happening," Anna said with a smile. As they ate they talked a little bit more about work, then they started talking about what all had to happen tomorrow. "Felicia and Bobbie will be over tomorrow afternoon to help start getting things unpacked."

"That's nice of them."

"I thought so." They were almost done eating so Anna decides it's time to tell him about her doctor's appointment. "So I had to go to the hospital today for a follow-up appointment."

That got Robert's attention, "Oh, is everything alright?"

Anna smiled, "Everything is perfectly fine." She took his hand, "I had to go back because there was something I needed to know. Something you should know too, dad," she smiled at him.

"What do I," then he paused and her face lit up when she knew he was starting to figure out what she had just said. "Dad, like again? I'm going to be a dad again?"

"You are. I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby."

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Robert got up and hugged Anna tightly, pulling her up into his arms.

"We are! I'm so happy, so excited. I am so glad I get to tell you this time." There were tears in her eyes now.

He put his hands on her cheeks, "Oh Anna, this is a special night. I love you, Anna. I love you so much."

"And I love you." They kissed tenderly, "I wanted to make sure we ate dinner before I told you."

Robert swept her up into his arms, "I'm glad you did because I plan on spending the rest of the night celebrating."

Anna's arms were already around his neck, "I thought that might be the case, take me to bed Scorpio."

...

The next afternoon their new house was full of activity. Filomena had taken over organizing the kitchen and had taken Felicia with her to help. Bobbie was working with Anna to get the bedrooms set up and Robert and Sean were working down in the den getting that setup. When Tiffany got there with Robin and dinner they had a large part of the house already set up. "Where's my room?" Robin asked as she walked in.

Robert came out of the den, "Upstairs, you're mom's up there she'll show you if you can't figure it out on your own." Then Robin ran up the stairs to check out her new room. They knew she would check out the rest of the house in a little while. "Thank you, Tiffany. There's no way we would have had time to cook or go pick up anything," Robert said as he took the pizza boxes from her and kissed her cheek.

"Robin told me pizza was what everyone would want so we stopped by Dino's on the way here."

"There's beer in the fridge to go with it so I think she made a very good choice." Then they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh this is nice, I haven't seen much but I like it so far," Tiffany said a big smile on her face.

"I'll let Anna give you the tour. I'm sure they will all be down here soon to eat," Robert told her.

"Here you use these plates, I still have to much work to worry about dishes tonight," Filomena said as she put paper plates by the pizza.

Within five minutes everyone there was in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. "Who wants a beer?" Robert offered, "There's juice and soda as well." Robert started handing everyone what they wanted then got a beer for himself and a juice for Anna. She was leaning against the counter holding her plate, his was beside her on the counter. "Here you go, Luv.

"Thank you," Anna gave him a kiss. "I'm so glad they all came to help, we are almost done most of the big stuff."

"You haven't been overdoing it have you?"

"No, just putting things away and nothing all that heavy."

"That's good, I know you want to wait to tell people, does that include Robin?"

"For now, I want to wait until after my first appointment with my gynecologist."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

When they were all done eating Tiffany came over, "I've waited long enough. Show me around," she said as she took Anna's arm and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today, it means a lot that you all came to help us get moved in," Robert said. "Robin, will you help tidy up in here then you can go exploring."

"Alright, daddy." After that, they all started to leave the kitchen going back to finish off what they had been working on before.

...

Duke was in no rush to get back to New York but knew he had to, the club there needed his attention. What was keeping him from rushing back was Olivia, he still didn't know how he felt about their baby and wasn't sure he could be as excited as she seems to be about it. He didn't want to hurt her but this really was not what he wanted. He had called her last night and told her he would be back there on Thursday. Hopefully, over the next two days, he could figure out how to make it seem like he was happy about their baby.

Duke sat at the bar in his club talking to Angel, "I wish I could go back in time, a year ago everything was going how I wanted. Now it just seems like everything is a mess."

"Boss, you've got your new club, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"If it was my club and it was the second in a chain maybe, but you know as well as I do that's not my club. That is Victor's club and I am only there to run it and let the authorities believe it's mine. It's a cover and that's all it will ever be."

"Has he been conducting a lot of business there?"

"They use the members only room whenever he comes in and I don't go in there when the club is open. I have made it very clear that I don't want to know anything about what is going on in there or what business might be conducted there."

"It sounds like you aren't really enjoying the new club."

"I was looking forward to having a club in New York and it is doing well so far, it's the personal stuff that I'm not that impressed by. I think Olivia did something on purpose and I'm not really sure why. Now I think I am going to be connected to the Jerome family for life and that was never what I wanted." Duke took another sip of his drink then rubbed his temple.

Angel had seen him drink before but not usually this early in the day. He was already on his fourth drink and it was just after two in the afternoon. "Are you thinking she wants something from you?"

"I think she did and it looks like she already got it." Duke exhaled loudly then finished his drink and got up and walked over to the elevator without saying another word. Angel watched him walked away, there was a lot on his mind and Angel couldn't help but worry about him. Duke had been through a lot lately and nothing seemed to be going his way.

...

It had been almost two weeks since Sean had seen those letters Anna was receiving. According to Robert, she hadn't gotten any others but that didn't really make Sean feel any better about them. Someone was sending them. Someone that must have seen them down in the Bahamas and now felt the need to play some strange game with Anna.

So far Sean had not been able to get any leads on the man he felt could be behind this but that didn't mean anything. That man had been in hiding since faking his own death in '78. Sean knew he had faked his death because he had helped him do it. They had made a deal, a deal that Sean quickly regretted when he saw how it affected Robert. Anna had been injured and had left the hospital so he didn't know what she had gone through after, not until later but he had witnessed the pain Robert was in because of that deal first hand. Sean had made a deal with the devil to get his agents back, to keep them in the WSB and to break them up. He had been so wrong to do that, he didn't know it at the time but he did now. He hadn't understood the love Robert and Anna had for each other and how much they really meant to each other. He was the job, all Sean cared about was the WSB and getting the results they needed.

Then he had met Tiffany, no other woman has ever affected him the way she does. He knows she is the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with even if he hasn't been able to prove that to her yet he knew it was true. That must have been what Robert and Anna had shared all those years ago. They were back together now but he had taken so much time from them. Sean and Cesar Faison had plotted to break them up and destroy their marriage. They set them up and then Sean helped Faison fake his own death. He should never have had to think about that man again but he just knew that it was him. That it was Faison that had sent those letters to Anna. He had been obsessed with Anna, he had thought he loved her and that she should love him and he had hated Robert for being the man she did love, the man she married. It was the only thing that made sense, Faison was going to cause them problems and Sean owed it to them to stop him before he could cause them any real problems.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Duke was back in New York but he was not looking forward to seeing Olivia. When he got back he called Camellia first, to see if she wanted to join him for coffee so they could talk. Duke saw her as he entered the cafe, "I am so glad you were free this afternoon." Duke gave her a little hug at the counter then they turned and went to sit at a table.

"I got off work an hour ago so your timing worked out perfectly. I'm glad you called, it's nice to have someone to talk to here."

"It is and I could really use someone to talk to today."

Camellia could tell something was really bothering him. "What is it, Duke?"

Duke exhaled then said, "You know I'm dating Olivia now, right? I don't love her and I don't think I ever will."

"Are you going to end things with her? You aren't looking for advice about how to break up with her are you?" Camellia asked with a smile

That made him grin, "No. I had been thinking about it but I don't think I can now. About two weeks ago Olivia told me she's pregnant."

"And you're the father?" Camellia felt she better be sure.

"As far as I know I am. She says I am and I don't think she's been seeing anyone else."

"You are going to have a child with a woman you don't love."

"It seems that way, yes. Camellia, I was using her to help me get over losing Anna, it was wrong I know that but that was all the relationship was to me. I never saw this going anywhere, it was never going to be a long term relationship. I believed that was all she wanted out of the relationship as well. We'd just have a little fun for a while then move on."

"Now it's a lifetime relationship. Are you going to marry her?"

"I don't know. I will be there for my child but I don't know if I can marry Olivia. Can I do that to my child? Have them grow up in a house where the parents don't love each other." He looked up at her, "There are days I don't really like her much."

Camellia put her hand on his, "You have some thinking to do. If you ever need to talk I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, I know I'll need to talk about this more. For right now, tell me about what you've been up to. Tell me how work's going. Anything, I just want to think about something else for a little while."

Camellia could tell he had really just needed to talk to someone about this, someone that wouldn't judge him. Now that it was out he needed a distraction. "I am really enjoying my job, sometimes it's a bit overwhelming living here but I'm getting used to it." They went on talking about her and what she had been doing. Duke really had just needed to tell someone what he was dealing with, now listening to her helped take his mind off his problems for a while. He couldn't forget about them but it felt good to hear that someone's life was working out for them.

...

Anna and Robert were waiting to see the doctor, it was Anna's first appointment and Robert had insisted on coming with her. With everything that had been going on Anna had started to realize she should have known there was a chance she was pregnant a while ago. There had been morning she hadn't felt well and she had even been sick a few mornings but it wasn't like when she had been pregnant with Robin. Had she really missed all the signs that should have let her know she was expecting? With the wedding and vacations and holidays, she had lost track of a few things. "Anna Scorpio," the doctor said as she walked in.

"Yes, and this is my husband Robert."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Dr. Harris." She went on to ask Anna a lot of questions and then determined they should do an ultrasound. From what Anna had said she might be almost three months along already. "So I take it this is something you both want."

Anna looked at Robert and they both smiled, "Yes it is. We have a nine-year-old and really want to have another baby," Anna told her.

Robert held Anna hand as Dr. Harris started the ultrasound. She was looking at the monitor and not really saying much to them, after a few minutes she smiled at them. "Everything looks really good. I think you're about right for how far along you are I would say almost twelve weeks by their development." Then she looked up at them and smiled, "I hope you're ready for this. Do you want to hear the heartbeats?"

Robert looked at Anna then at the doctor, "You said heartbeats."

"I did, yes," then she turned the monitor so Robert and Anna could see. "Congratulations, you're having twins."

Anna looked at Robert and smiled, he kissed her then they listened to hear the heartbeats of their babies a little longer. "Well Scorpio, you said you wanted babies," Anna said with a big smile.

"I did Devane, I love you so much." He kissed her again. "TWINS!"

"I know." Anna and Robert couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll just get you all cleaned up then we can make your next appointment," Dr. Harris said. "Then you are free to go. Do you have any questions?"

"We were waiting to tell our daughter, and our friends."

"You are almost done your first trimester so if you want to tell people then I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Is it strange that I haven't really had morning sickness? Nothing very bad, just slight upset stomach, I was only sick a couple of time and thought I was maybe just not feeling well. There have been a few evenings I haven't felt well but I thought that might have been from working a little too hard."

"Every pregnancy is different, so no. You might find you have symptoms later in the pregnancy, or you might get lucky and not really have any real nausea."

"I could handle that," Anna said with a smile.

"Like I said everything looks good the babies look to be developing just fine and I don't see any reason to worry."

"Thank you so much," Anna said. They set up Anna's next appointment and when Anna was ready they walked out into the hallway. Anna was holding onto Robert's arm, they both had big smiles on their faces. "We need to tell Robin tonight. This is so exciting."

"We'll pick her up from school and tell her when we get home," Robert suggested.

"Filomena will already be there to pick her up so let's head home we can tell them when they get there. Then we can start telling other people."

Robert smiled, "Let's go."

...

Robin was surprised to see her parents when she got home, she knew they were both busy with cases right now and weren't usually home until around six in the evening. "Hi, what are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"Well we have something to tell you and we couldn't wait to do that," Anna said.

"Come sit with us, Filomena you should stick around for this too," Robert said.

Once they were both sitting Anna turned to Robin who was sitting right beside her. "So we have some news for you." Anna put her arm around her, "Robin, I know you are happy that your father and I got married. I also know there was something else you wanted." Robert looked over and noticed Filomena was already smiling, he grinned at her but didn't say anything. "Your father and I just came from a doctors appointment. You are going to be a big sister."

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked excitedly. "You're having a baby!"

"I am, and that's not all. I'm having twins," Anna told her happily.

Robin hugged Anna tightly then jumped up and hugged Robert. Filomena was happily talking away in Italian as she came over and hugged them both. "Two Bambino. Oh, I am so happy." She kissed Anna's cheeks then touched her belly. She turned to Robert, "And Roberto you are here, you will help Anna."

"I will, I am very happy and so excited."

Filomena then turned and left the room still talking to herself about the babies.

"Do you know if they are boys or girls?" Robin asked. "Oh, maybe it will be one of each."

"We don't know that yet, but I think we should find out before they get here," Anna said looking at Robert.

"Yeah I think so too, I'd like to know," he said with a big smile. They had hardly stopped smiling since they'd left the hospital.

...

Sean had asked a few old acquaintances if they had heard anything about Cesar Faison since he had died. Sean explained about the other DVX agents that had been turning up alive and told them that was why he was asking about him. So far no one had any information for him but that didn't mean he was going to stop looking. This must have started in the Bahamas, that's where the first two letters were sent from and Robert and Anna had been there.

There was going to be a clue somewhere and Sean was going to find it. He wasn't going to stop until he had found Faison, he's out there and Sean knows it. There has to be something that will point to where Faison has been hiding. Faison has to have been doing something with his time and Sean will find out what that is. The man wants to play games and taunt Anna with these letters, Sean wasn't going to have it. There wasn't anything he could do about the past but he could make sure they have a future together. He didn't know what Faison was planning but he knew it wouldn't be good.

...

Duke knew he couldn't avoid talking to Olivia about what he was feeling much longer. Since he had returned she had been talking about how happy she was and how wonderful their life together was going to be. It was clear she thought they were going to stay together and that it was only a matter of time before they got married. Duke knew he wasn't ruling that out but he also knew it wasn't a given either. Now he had to figure out how to tell her how he felt.

He was busy making sure everything was ready for tonight when Olivia showed up. Duke knew he had to talk to her but when he saw Victor walk in just behind her he knew it wasn't going to be right now. Duke knew Julian knew about the baby but wasn't sure if she had told Victor yet and he wasn't going to say anything about it unless he did. "Hello Victor, I didn't know you were going to be here this evening."

"I have a few things that need to be dealt with this evening so I'll be in the back room most of the night."

"Alright, Anthony will be in there all evening." Duke knew Victor trusted Anthony not to talk about what went on while he was there. Anthony had been suggested by Victor and that was why he got to work the private bar.

"Good good, I want to have dinner with my daughter before I get stuck in meetings. Is the kitchen open?"

"Of course, are you sitting out here?" Duke asked.

"No, I think we will go to the back. I want to be settled in when my acquaintances show up."

"That's fine, Anthony will help you with everything you need."

"Thank you, Duke."

"Aren't you going to join us?" Olivia asked.

"No," Duke started.

"Let the man work, you know he's busy. I want to talk to you then I need to focus on my meeting. Duke has to make sure the club is ready to open, not worry about what you and I are talking about." Victor put his hand on her arm and lead her away.

Duke watched them walk away, he didn't think Victor knew about the baby yet. Olivia wanted her father's approval so much maybe she didn't want to tell him yet, or maybe that's what they are going to talk about over dinner and that was why she wanted Duke to join them. Whatever it was he didn't want to think about it right now. He didn't want to stress about that, he needed to focus on work and making sure tonight went smoothly.

...

With everything that was going on Anna hadn't even thought about the letters that had been coming the month before. It had been about a month since the last one and she had started to believe whoever it was sending them had given up on bothering her. They'd had their fun and had now moved on to something else. That was until she started going through the mail and saw her name on an envelope with no return address. Anna studied it for a full minute before finally opening it. 'Anna Devane, so beautiful, so wonderful. I will see you again and I will get you away from him, again.'

Anna reread it, what was this suppose to mean? Who was sending these and why? Anna got up and walked into Robert's office, she smiled seeing Sean there as well. "Hi Sean, I guess you'll want to know about this as well."

Robert looked up and instantly saw the letter in her hand, "Another one?" Anna nodded and handed it to him. Robert read it then looked at Anna before handing it to Sean. "Who the hell is behind these?"

Anna looked at the envelope, "This was mailed in Miami just like the last one. Whoever this is isn't in a big rush to come here. I think they want to mess with our heads more than anything. Like it's a game to them. Put us on edge well before they make a move, whatever that might be."

"Anna, I think you might be right," Sean said. That sounds exactly like something Faison would do, he loved to play with his target first. It says it right there, get you away from him, again. Faison agreed to help Sean because one, he wanted a way out of the DVX and two, because it meant Anna would be away from Robert. Was he still in Miami? That was where Sean was going to go, maybe he could convince Tiffany that he needed to go there for work that way if she insisted on going then she won't expect him to be with her all the time.

"Whoever this is, is annoying me that's for sure," Robert said. "Are we just expected to sit around and wait until whoever this is comes here and tries something? Do they think they can take Anna? What the hell do they want?"

"I have a few contacts down in Miami maybe I can have one of them do some digging see if they can trace who this might be. We know they were in the Bahamas now they seem to be in Miami. I can't promise anything but it's worth a shot," Sean offered.

"Thanks, Sean. Anything that might point us to whose behind this will help," Robert said.

"I make no promises but I'll see what I can come up with." Then Sean stood up and left Robert's office. He was going to find Faison and put a stop to this before he could cause Anna or Robert any more pain.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Duke was so tired of Olivia going on about how exciting it was going to be once their baby was born. She was making it seem like she had always expected them to get married and live happily ever after. That this was something they had planned for. Not once had they even mentioned marriage. He knew what he had wanted when they started sleeping together and he had been sure that was the same thing she had wanted. Sex, plan and simple a little friendly companionship but nothing more.

He was sitting at the bar in Club Duke when she walked in. It had been a week since she'd been here with her father and as far as Duke knew she still hadn't told Victor about the baby yet. When he saw her walk in smiling Duke felt annoyed. She sat down beside him, "Hello, Olivia."

"Hi, Duke. How are you? I just came from my doctor's appointment and everything is wonderful."

"I told you I wanted to come with you. If I'm here when you have appointments I want to be there."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. These are just check up and talking about how the baby is developing."

"I know that and as the father of the baby those are things I'd like to know about."

"You have too much on your plate already running both clubs. You worry about that and I'll just let you know what happens at my appointments. There really is no reason for you to come with me," Olivia insisted.

"Is there a reason you don't want me there?"

"Of course not. I just don't see the point in you being there."

Duke thought about that for a second. This wasn't the first time he's gotten an odd feeling about this sudden pregnancy. "The next appointment I am going with you," he stated matter of factly.

"Duke, I told you there is no reason for you to be there."

"I want to be there and that is reason enough. We didn't set out to have a child but apparently, we are so I want to know what's going on with it. There is no guaranty that we will even still be together when the baby is born."

"Don't say that Duke I love you and I know we can make this work."

"You don't love me. Don't try to pretend that this is more than it is. A casual relationship that we were both enjoying that got complicated."

"How can you say that, Duke? How can you think I don't love you?"

"Because you don't, we aren't in this for love."

Suddenly Olivia started to cry, "I can't believe you are doing this. Are you breaking up with me? What about the baby?"

"All I said was that we don't love each other and that we were not in this thinking it was leading to happily ever after. Now there is a baby to consider and for that baby, I am willing to see if there can be a future for us but I am not going to marry you just because there is a baby either."

Olivia continued to cry, now she was holding her stomach, "I know we could be happy together Duke. We could raise our baby together and find a way to love each other. Just please don't give up on us yet. Please stay and try to make this work between us."

"I said I would and that is what I intend to do. I need something from you though. You have to stop going on about how happy you are, about how exciting this is because that is making this very confusing. This was a physical relationship and we liked spending time together I don't believe either of us saw this lasting forever. This is really hard for me to accept but I am trying to adjust."

Olivia wiped at her tears, then turned to leave, "I'll try not to be excited about our baby but it will be so very hard because I really am excited even if you aren't." Then she walked away her shoulders slumped forward, her head down clearly very upset by their conversation.

Julian had come into the club just after Olivia but neither she or Duke noticed him. He had hidden so they wouldn't see him when they started arguing. He had to give it to Duke he was trying to be straight with Olivia about how he felt and Olivia was being overly dramatic as always about this. He knew his sister and he knew she wasn't above scheming to get what she wanted. Was this a trap to get Duke? Why didn't she want him to go to the doctor appointments? Why hadn't she told their father yet? Julian waited until Duke had gone into the kitchen before he left. They didn't need to know he had witnessed their argument.

...

Robert was sitting in Anna's office when Felicia brought in a single envelope, "I think you might want to see this."

There was still no return address but besides just being addressed to Anna Devane, there was writing on the back, 'Devane, not Scorpio, never Scorpio'. Anna looked up at Robert, she already knew this was going to upset him. She opened it and pulled out the letter, 'You married him! Again! How could you? You belong with me not him, never him. I am the one you should love!' Before handing the letter to Robert she double checked the postmark. "Miami again, I don't know who it is but they know a lot about us and he must have known me at some point in our past."

Robert took to letter and read it, he worked to remain calm then looked up. "I want to show this to Sean. He's involved now and there might be things he knows about that we don't. Maybe one of his sources has had some luck and come up with something."

"I agree, Sean would want to be told now since he knows about the others."

"I know this was sent from Miami but I still want you to be careful. I'm going to go over to Sean's office you can come with me or just meet me at home."

"I have to finish up with this then I get to tell Jack Matthews his wife is cheating on him and show him the evidence. So I'll see you at home."

"Alright, Luv. Remember just make sure you're safe, I don't want anything to happen to you." Then Robert stood up and walked over to her, he leaned down and touched her stomach, "Or our babies. I love you." He kissed her tenderly then turned to leave.

She smiled after him, "I love you too."

Robert had shoved the letter and envelope into his jacket pocket and didn't want to think about what was written there. He knows if he let himself then he would be out for blood by the time he got to Sean's but he couldn't really help thinking about the letters either. Whoever this was, knew them, knew things about them and unless he was very wrong, was at least a little obsessed with Anna. He started running through what this might mean, what the other letters said. This man, Robert was sure it was a man now, said Anna should be with him, not Robert. Maybe Duke had an old friend sending these letters just to mess with them.

He let out a long breath, Robert didn't really think that was it. There had been one mentioning that they had seen them together but before now this person must not have known he and Anna had gotten remarried. This latest letter the sender seemed mad, they were angry that Anna had married him but why? Who was this person and where in their past did he fit in? That was more reasons for Robert not to think it was Duke. Besides they hadn't even seen him really since he'd shown up at their wedding. Anna had told him about Duke coming and apologizing but other than that nothing. He knew this wasn't really Duke's style but also knew that he couldn't rule anyone out completely until they knew a little more.

Sean looked up when he called for Robert to come in, Anna had called to tell him Robert was on his way there. "I hear she got another letter."

"Yeah, and this one's different. Whoever this is, seems to be angry about the fact Anna and I are married," Robert said as he handed the letter to Sean.

Sean read it then shook his head, "I don't like this. I want to go down to Miami and see what, if anything I can find out."

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

Sean shook his head, "Not really, but I have to do something."

"I'd offer to come with you but there's a bigger reason for me to stay here. I don't want to leave Anna here alone if whoever this is comes here, comes after her. We have only told Robin and Filomena so far but I think Anna will understand why I felt the need to tell you."

"What's going on?"

"Anna's pregnant, we're going to have twins."

"Twins," Sean said with a smile, "you aren't messing around. That gives me even more reason to find out who this is and deal with them." Then Sean stood up and shook Robert's hand, then hugged him. "I think this calls for a drink, dad." Sean turned to pick up a couple of glasses and a bottle of brandy, he knew for a fact this was Faison and he was going to track him down and stop him. He would not come between them again, he would not do anything that might cause any problems for Anna and her babies.

...

Victor had called Julian into his office for a meeting. There were problems that Julian needed to be aware of and they were all coming because of that bust that had in Port Charles. There were business associates that were not happy, there were contracts that were not able to be filled on time. "I want to know what happened. There had to be something that led that cop to finding the warehouse and the shipment," Victor said as Julian sat down.

"I'm sure there is but no one is talking. He couldn't have just stumbled on the warehouse so someone had to have told him something. Are you sure it wasn't Duke or someone at his club?"

"Do you not trust Lavery now?"

"I don't know. I believe him and I feel like I should trust that him and Angel wouldn't turn on us but what else could it be?"

"That's what we need to find out. That cop might have seen something and that was why he stopped going inside. Maybe he started tracking the truck."

"I hadn't even thought about that," Julian admitted.

"Some cops are good at their jobs Julian. We have to accept that but I still want to know if that's the case. Was it just good police work that tripped us up?"

"How can I find that out? Duke and Angel were the only two that knew about the shipments going into the club."

"Make sure that's true. Make sure we know what happened. Being slowed up by the cops I can deal with, our associates may even accept that. Having a trader in our ranks I need to know about and if that's the case we need to deal with them now."

"Alright, I'll see what else I can find out." Julian got up, "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"No, just go get me some answers."

"I will," then Julian turned and left Victor's office.

...

Duke was heading back to Port Charles, there were things there that needed his attention but it was more so he could have a little space from Olivia again. She was trying, maybe too hard, to prove to him that there could be a future for them and not just because of the baby. He had told her he would see where their relationship could go and he was. That being said he also needed a little time to think. He did care about her, he didn't want to hurt her. That was still a long way from loving her, a long way from wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.

Olivia was a beautiful woman, but that wasn't enough to build a relationship on. Yes, there is a physical attraction, one that they had explored and one that Duke really had felt had run its course. His plane was about to land then he would have to focus on club business. After that maybe he would talk to Angel about all of this. Even if Angel couldn't tell him what to do, it would help to talk to someone about this, someone that understood the business. Just talk it through get it out of his head and put it into words.

He had gone out on three dates with Olivia since they'd had their talk about if there could be a future for them as a couple. She could be nice, she could be funny at times and she was driven. Those are all things he admired in people but that didn't change the fact he just didn't see a future with her. She was missing things like compassion, a kind heart and what she was driven at was having power in a family business Duke really hated that he had to be a part of. She saw other people's flaws as something to use against them. She always says she would do a better job running the Family after her father is gone than Julian, she's right if personality was all it came down to. She could be ruthless and would do what was needed to get what she wanted. Duke suddenly felt a little ill, was he what she wanted? Was this baby her way of making sure he didn't leave her? How had he not thought of this sooner? Was she playing him, somehow thinking he would help make her father see she could run the Family? Duke didn't like being played but he suddenly felt that was exactly what was happening.

...

Sean was waiting for an update from the contact he had sent to Miami. The DVX wasn't the only organization that had agents that might not be as dead as it was believed. Lars Anderson had once known Robert and Anna rather well, his life changed forever around the same time as their first marriage ended. They had known him as the Swede and Robert had lied, saying he was the double agent, not Anna. Robert believed that lie had led to the Swede's death. Sean had known the truth and had given the Swede a new life as a Lars Anderson letting everyone believe the Swede had been killed for being a trader. It was what he had wanted, Lars was starting to lose faith in himself and as an agent that was as good as a death sentence.

The Swede had not been angry when Sean told him he was being used as a scapegoat. Sean had let him believe that it was all part of a plan to get someone inside the DVX that had failed. When Sean had called Lars he only had to say it was time to repay the favour. Lars knew that meant he had to help him any way he could. When he had told him he had to go to Miami and track down Cesar Faison because Sean was sure he was not dead and was now trying to cause problems for Robert and Anna Lars didn't hesitate.

When the call from Lars came in Sean went to see Tiffany at the TV station. "Hello darling, what brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"I have to go down to Miami on business. There was some big mix up with a shipment and the client is understandably very upset. If I don't want to lose them as a client I need to handle this personally."

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

"I actually want to get there as soon as possible. If I can leave today then I will." Sean stepped a little closer and took her hand, "I know this is short notice and I will be busy most of the time I'm there but I was wondering if you would want to come with me?"

"Oh Sean I would love to but I have a lot going on here at the moment and can't just leave. Besides, if you're going to be busy I don't see why I should go. I will make you take me away soon. When we both have the time to enjoy ourselves." She stroked his cheek as she spoke.

"Baby, I will take you somewhere wonderful when we have the time. I should get going, I want to deal with this as quickly as possible." He pulled her into his arms, "Then I can get back here to you." He kissed her then turned and left. Sean was glad she hadn't wanted to join him.

...

Olivia knew she couldn't be seen talking to Dino so she had him meet her at a little corner pub that he knew about. She saw him sitting at a table in the corner and went over to join him. "What is so important that you needed to see me?"

"I needed to talk to someone and you're the only one that knows what I'm up to," Olivia said as she sat down.

"You mean trapping Duke," Dino said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I need a drink."

"Oh, that's why you wanted to meet in a bar where people don't know you."

"Just get me a drink." Dino shook his head but got up and walked over to the bar to get Olivia a drink.

It might just be a little corner pub but it had a great lunch menu and many people in the area went there on their lunch break. The woman sitting at the counter with her coworker had noticed Olivia when she came in. She had only met her once but she recognized her. It seemed odd that she would be meeting some man here when she gets so upset when all Duke would do was talk to women that came into his club. That seemed like quite the double standard and did that man just take her a martini? She watched them talk, she didn't know who the man was but he clearly knew Olivia. They talked for quite a while, well Olivia did most of the talking. Even though she couldn't hear them it seemed like Olivia was annoyed and was venting to the man she was with. What was going on here? She didn't want Olivia to recognizer so she tried to keep her head down but this might be something she would tell Duke about, whatever this is.

...

Anna was smiling happily at her desk, she had turned her chair so she could look out her window. It was a beautiful day out, it was starting to warm up and she just knew it was going to be a beautiful spring. Mindlessly she started rubbing her stomach. "Little ones, I can't wait for you to get here. You are already so loved by myself and your daddy. He is amazing and you are going to love him."

"Did I just hear what I think I hear?" Felicia asked from Anna's doorway.

Anna turned and looked up at her still smiling, "If you heard me talking to my babies then yes."

"Babies, as in twins?"

"We're having twins! I'm a little over three and a half months pregnant and Robert and I couldn't be happier. We had only told Robin and Filomena, then Robert told Sean the other day. So we agreed that we could start telling more of our friends last night."

"Congratulations!" Anna stood up as Felicia walked over to her, they hugged each other tightly. "This is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you and Robert."

"I didn't think this would happen so quickly but it wasn't like we were trying to prevent it either," Anna said with a big smile. "We hadn't really planned on twins."

"Does anyone? When did you find out?"

"Just before we moved into our new house."

"You said Robert told Sean, is that why he's leaving town? He wanted to get out of here before Tiffany heard about this and she starts talking about weddings and babies," Felicia said with a big grin trying not to giggle.

sAnna grinned back, "I doubt that has anything to do with why he left. Did he say where he was going?"

"Miami, there was something there that needed his attention."

Anna felt certain that it must have something to do with those letters she had been getting. He had said he was going to be looking into where they were coming from. "Oh alright." Anna sat back down, "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Bobbie Simone and I are all going to Duke's, just a girls night out. When I mentioned that Sean was going to be out of town Bobbie said she was going to call Tiffany to join us."

"That should be fun, Robert and I are taking Robin out for dinner then she wants to have a movie night with us at home. She has told us she understands we are going to be very busy when the babies get here so she wants us to spend a lot of time just the three of us together before they are born."

"That is a very smart little girl you have."

"Yes, she is. Hi Luv. Hello Felicia," Robert said from the doorway. "Are you almost done here?"

"I was just waiting for you to get back."

Felicia turned, "Congratulations daddy," she said with a big smile then gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"I just caught Anna talking to the babies so she told me the exciting news." She kissed his cheek then turned, "I have a night out to get ready for so have a great weekend.

"Did you talk to Sean today?" Anna asked as she got up from her desk.

"No, why what's going on?"

"I think he might have a lead on where those letters are coming from. Felicia just told me he is on his way to Miami."

"Well, I hope whatever it is, he finds this person and puts an end to their silly little game." Robert wrapped his arms around her, "Now Mrs. Scorpio, we have plans of our own and I think it's time we get out of here as well."

Anna kissed him passionately, then smiled at him, "Take me home Scorpio." He took her hand and they left the office smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Why would I joke about this? I'm telling you she is," Felicia said to her three friends sitting at their table at Duke's. "I caught her talking to herself and rubbing her tummy. When I asked her, she confirmed it and Robert didn't deny it either."

"So they're having a baby already," Bobbie said still a little unsure.

"Not a baby, babies. Anna is pregnant with twins."

"That is so exciting," Simone said.

Tiffany slowly shook her head, "If that man of mine knew and didn't say anything."

"Maybe he was worried about what you might expect from him," Felicia offered with a smile.

"I am not going to force him to marry me or give me babies."

"But," Bobbie said smiling as well.

"I want to marry that man," Tiffany said and they all started laughing.

Duke hadn't meant to overhear their conversations and he really hadn't wanted to hear the part he had. Anna is pregnant. She is having Robert's baby. If Anna had been the one that had told him they were going to have a baby he would have been over the moon with excitement, but she wasn't. She wasn't his any longer and now this made that even more clear. Anna and Robert are married, they are having another child but he did not feel happy for them. He knows he has to accept that they are together but hearing about their happy news does not make him happy, not even a little.

Duke looked around the club then went over to talk to Angel, "It doesn't look like you really need me down here right now, I'm going to go up to my office to take care of a few things."

"Alright boss," Angel said then watched Duke go grab a bottle of bourbon before heading to the elevator. He knew Duke wasn't much of a drinker so he thought that was odd. Angel figured it was none of his business even if had noticed Duke has been drinking a little more lately. Duke was dealing with a lot right now, maybe he just wanted to take the edge off a little this evening.

...

Anna sat cuddled in beside Robert on their couch, they were both watching the fire in the fireplace. Earlier her stomach had been a little upset but at least she hadn't been sick, not like the night before. Anna was glad she was feeling better again. Now that Robin was in bed they were enjoying some quiet time together. "Do you think Sean actually has a lead into whoever is sending those letters?" she asked.

Robert stroked her hair, "I don't know for sure but I hope he does. He knows I want to stay close by just in case this person does end up here. I know you can take care of yourself but with the babies, I just feel better knowing I'm here if you need me."

"You don't need to explain, I understand and I want you here too." She snuggled in a little closer, "Like you said we don't know who this is. If he's on his way here. I feel better having you close by." Anna loved that Robert understood her so well. He respected her and her abilities but they both knew the babies were what had to be conceited now.

"That's enough about that for tonight. Right now I want to think about you and the little ones you have growing inside." Robert started rubbing her stomach. "When can we find out what they are?"

"Another month or so I think, then they will be able to tell us. So you want to find out?"

"Yeah, there's two of them I think we should be prepared. If that's OK with you?"

"Yes, of course, it is." She put her hand on his, "I want them to be boys. Little boys to carry on the Scorpio name and who look up to their big sister and that she is the one they listen to the most."

"Like we talked about the night we kissed."

"The night that made me wonder if there could be more for us," Anna admitted. "I just felt so comfortable with you and when we kissed I didn't want it to stop. In that moment that was what I wanted."

"Oh, Anna. I would have like more to happen that night as well but I think us taking time and making sure this was really what we wanted was the right thing to do."

"Now look at us, a new home, a new life together and babies on the way. Oh, Robert. I love you so much."

"I love you, Anna. With you in my life, I am the luckiest man alive." He kissed her passionately and his hand slid under her top slowly moving up to he breast, he squeezed it and she moaned. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, then her hands moved over his bare chest before pulling him closer and kissing him again. When they came up for air Robert whispered, "Let's move this to our bedroom."

Anna slid her hand across the front of his pants, "I think that is a very good idea," she said then bit her bottom lip.

...

It had been a few hours since Angel had seen Duke. The club was starting to empty out so he thought he'd go up and check on him. When he stepped out of the elevator he saw Duke sitting at his desk, jacket and tie removed and the top couple buttons were undone on his shirt. Just looking at him Angel could tell he had drunk a fair amount of the bottle he had brought up here. He was also holding a picture frame, even though Angel couldn't see the picture he was sure it was a picture of Anna.

"Hey, boss."

Duke looked up and started to stand but fell back into his chair, the picture falling to his desk as he did. "She really has moved on."

"You knew that. She married another man."

"She's having his baby. I heard their friends talking about it," Duke said slurring his words a little.

"You're going to have a child with Olivia."

"I DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE ANNA!" Duke managed to stand up this time. He leaned on the desk, "I want to have a family with Anna! I want to marry her but I can't!" He picked up his glass and finished it, "I can't marry her because she married Scorpio! Scorpio, do you believe that?"

Angel knew he wasn't expected to answer so he just stepped a little closer to Duke's desk.

"They are having a baby. Anna is having another child with that man." Duke picked up the picture of Anna again, "Oh if it's a girl she will be as beautiful as her mother, just like Robin is."

"Robert is her father as well."

"I know and she's wonderful. This baby will be wonderful as well. I just wish it was mine."

Angel figured he should try to get Duke's mind on something else. "I just wanted to let you know we had a good night."

"I don't care about the club right now. You are running this place just fine." Duke dropped back down into his chair then picked up the bottle and filled his glass again. "Just go deal with that."

Angel turned to leave, there was nothing he could do for Duke right now. He was feeling sorry for himself and tonight he was going to do that with a bottle. Maybe tomorrow they can talk about what's bothering him. Maybe he'll just want to ignore what happened tonight and that Angel had seen him like this.

...

Sean's flight got in late but he still wanted to meet with Lars before he went to his hotel. This matter needed to be handled quickly and Sean wanted to know where Faison was. The thought of him going to Port Charles and trying to cause any type of problems for Robert and Anna was what was driving him. This was going to stop here and now. They had caused Robert and Anna too much pain already and this was his problem to deal with. This time Faison would not walk away with a new life, a new name. This time he wouldn't walk away.

When Sean got to the building Lars had told him to meet him at, Lars was watching the building across the street. "Do you have eyes on him?"

"Yes, forth floor third window from the right." Then Lars handed Sean the binoculars. "Hello Sean, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," Sean said as he put the binoculars to his eyes. After a few minutes, he looked at the Swede, "That is definitely Cesar Faison. Good work."

"He is apparently an author now, P.K. Sinclair. I don't know who the woman with him is but I didn't really think she mattered."

"No, I only want him. Do you have pictures of him?"

"Several, in a few different locations. He usually goes down to the bar downstairs in the evening. He eats dinner there and has a couple of drinks with his meal. He had only returned to his room a little over half an hour ago."

"I guess he can enjoy another night or two at that bar. He won't be alive much longer after I've talked to him. The WSB will be very interested in the information that you've collected." Sean patted Lars on the back. "I know you haven't done this kind of thing in a long time but you still have it."

"I had a good teacher and I got to work with amazing agents." he looked over at Sean and grinned, "So Scorpio and Devane got married? Again?"

"They did, just before Christmas. That's why this is so important, I will not let Faison mess with them, he's been sending Anna strange letters since the beginning of the year. It's only a matter of time before he goes after them and I won't let that happen."

"He was somehow involved with that op that went wrong, wasn't he? The one that gave me my new life."

"Yes he was, I'm still not sure exactly how that went so wrong," Sean lied. There would always be things other people didn't need to know. Things that he alone could know.

"I'm happy to be Lars Anderson now. The Swede is my past and not something I talk about. He will do this one last mission then he will return to the dead."

"That is how it should be. Tomorrow I will meet with Faison then the WSB will do what's needs to be done."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"That isn't really something you need to worry about but it's important to me." Sean turned to leave, "It's been a long day, I'm going to my hotel to try and get some sleep." Sean wanted Faison to know that it's him that finally took him down. That even though they had made a deal in the past, he would not let him cause Anna or Robert another moment of pain. There was one thing he was going to do on his way to the hotel then he could get that sleep.

...

Liesl went to answer the door, they weren't expecting anyone but staying in the hotel there were a few messages left for P.K. Sinclair when people heard he was in the area. She walked back into the room with a letter in her hand. "Another letter from one of your adoring fans," she said.

"They do seem to like my books." She handed him the letter. There was a little grin on his face as he opened it expecting to read about how wonderful his latest book is. This letter was not about his book, this wasn't even a letter for P.K. Sinclair.

'You aren't the only one that can send letters. You are playing a dangerous game and it will end. You will be seeing me very soon. An old friend.'

Faison looked up at Leisl then looked at the envelope, all that was written on it was P.K. Sinclair. Someone was on to him, someone that must know Anna. What kind of game were they playing? Mind games were his speciality. Whoever this is, knows where he is and they must be close by. They didn't threaten him but they do seem to want to talk to him. Friend or foe, it looks like he will just have to wait to see who this is.

...

Anna woke up early, she had been awoken by a dream that scared her. She was dreaming about a man from her past. He had been the one who brought her into the DVX, the one that had promised to kill Robert if she didn't do what he wanted. In her dream, she had gone to answer their door and there he was, Cesar Faison.

"Hello White Rose, it has been far too long."

"You can't be here! You're dead!"

"No I'm not but your husband will be very soon." That was when she woke up.

Anna sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Slowly she eased the blankets down and got out of bed. She noticed she was trembling as she made her way to the living room. She had not let herself think about Faison in a long time so what had brought on this dream? She sat down on the couch and put her arms around her stomach. Anna was really shaken up by the dream but was trying to calm herself down. "He's dead, he can't hurt us," she whispered to herself.

It didn't take long for Robert to come looking for her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. Someone from my past returned from the dead and it freaked me out."

"Why didn't you wake me up and talk to me? I noticed when you were getting out of bed. I thought you just weren't feeling well."

"It just shook me up so I thought I'd just come down here for a little while to put it out of my mind."

"So you're alright?"

Anna smiled up at him, "Yeah, I just knew I wouldn't be able to fall right back to sleep."

"Again you could have woken me up." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "There are things I like to do in bed with you that doesn't involve sleeping."

Anna smiled and kissed him back passionately, "Who needs a bed?"

...

Sean had to make sure this man would never again interfere with his friends' happiness. It was their deal, their plan that had lead to the end of Robert and Anna's first marriage now that they were happily married again Sean wanted to make sure Cesar Faison knew he wouldn't be causing them any more problems. Sean walked into the quiet hotel bar and saw Faison sitting in a corner booth with the same woman he had seen with him the night before. He didn't bother getting a drink he was here for one reason and one reason only. Before they even noticed him, Sean sat down right beside Faison and pushed his gun into his side.

"I think your friend should let us speak in private."

"Leisl, would you give us a minute. I need to talk to my old friend."

She gave Faison a questioning look but quickly stood up and walked over to the bar. Once she had walked away Sean wasted no time. "There seems to be an awful lot of dead DVX agents rising from the dead lately. I want you to understand that if you think that is something you want to do I will make sure you regret it."

"I am now an author and have become rather successful. Why would I want to return to that life?"

"You wanted secret files when we made our deal. I don't know what you needed them for and I don't care. Just make sure that Cesar Faison remains dead. Understood?"

"What is this about, really?"

"I regret my part in our deal but there is nothing I can do to change that now. I want you to understand that if you ever try to make problems for me or people I care about you will regret it. I found you rather easily Faison. I have information on you that both the WSB and the DVX would be interested in. Both organizations would want you dead if they knew what I know."

"I have no interest in causing problems for you."

"Or my friends. No more letters Faison."

"It was you that sent that note last night." Faison took a sip of his wine. "What is she doing with him?"

"They love each other and have found a way to get past what we did to them. I have proof that I have seen you here, I have already made sure that information will get to the right people even if you kill me before I can leave here this evening. Understood?"

Faison waved his hand dismissively, "Fine, I will leave your friends alone as well." Then he lit a cigar.

"You will not interfere with them in any way. If strange things start happening I will assume you're behind it. If even one more letter finds it's way to Anna you will pay.

"You have made yourself very clear, Donely."

"I'm glad we still understand each other. I don't want to have to come find you again." Sean pushed his gun into his side a little harder, "You won't like how that meeting ends." Sean looked around the room then got up and left without another word.

...

Sean wasn't a cold-blooded killer but he also knew there was no trusting the man he had just left. What neither Faison or his lady friend know was that this would be their last evening out together. Little did they know the Swede was in the bar watching them. Lars hadn't done this kind of work in a long time but he still knows what he was doing. He would watch Faison and see what was said between him and the woman. Sean didn't think anything about their conversation would be shared but he had to know for sure.

Sean gave Faison the warning but knew even as he left that Faison was not going to stop. That Faison would only be satisfied when he had destroyed Robert and Anna's marriage no matter what it took. He knew Faison had lied to him, that he had only said what he thought Sean wanted to hear then he would do whatever he wanted. Sean had once let this man get what he wanted. Sean had thought he would get him what he had wanted then as well. He hadn't, he had been very wrong about that, so very wrong. He lost Anna as an agent, she could have been killed in that explosion. The explosion that Robert had caused. Because of him and Faison, there had been so much pain, so much anger and more than anything sadness.

Now Sean was going to do what needed to be done to make sure that Robert and Anna would get to have their life together. They have Robin and babies on the way, the last thing they needed now was this mad man causing them any problems.

...

"What did that man want Cesar?" Leisl asked as she returned to their table.

"He is an old acquaintance, apparently he has noticed several DVX agents that are believed to be dead are in fact alive. Since we helped each other in the past he wanted me to know I should keep my head down."

"Was it not just this last mouth Haynes was killed after it came out he was in fact alive."

"That was his point. If people start to suspect I'm alive my life will be in danger."

"P.K. Sinclair is a well loved author that has just released his second book. There is no way to connect you to your past."

"It must stay that way as well. This little game I've been playing will have to be put on hold for a little while, as much as that disappoints me. I will stay here and maybe start the third book in the series. Maybe I will wait to see how the adventures of Davnee are received before writing more." Faison looked around the room as he took a sip of his drink. "I think you and I will return to the Bahamas for some time to make sure no one is looking for me."

"I had a wonderful time there with you, I think that is a wonderful idea." She took his hand and put the thought of the other man's visit out of her head.

...

Sean made one call after Lars had reported what he had overheard in the bar. There was no reason to hurt the woman that had been with Faison, he had told her nothing that would link Sean's visit back to Faison's death. In fact, Faison had made it seem like Sean was looking out for him, not the one that would deliver his death sentence. The call was short and to the point, he had the photos he needed to prove that P.K. Sinclair and Cesar Faison were indeed the same person. The information he had provided the WSB with about the other DVX agents that had turned up alive had been enough for them to accept Sean's suspicions that Faison could be alive as well. It wouldn't be Sean that pulls the trigger but that didn't change the fact that Sean will be responsible for Faison's death. The man had cheated death once before but not this time. After the call had been placed Sean poured himself a drink and sat down to wait. Once the photos had been picked up it would only be a matter of hours before he got the call he would now wait for.

Sean sipped his drink, glad that Tiffany had not been able to join him on this trip. If she was here she would be talking his ear off or trying to drag him to some club or restaurant. That would be fine any other night but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to sit in peace, have a few drinks and wait. Once he had received the call to tell him the deed had been done he would get some sleep then return to Port Charles. For now, all he could do was wait.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was Monday afternoon when Sean came to Robert and Anna's office. He walked into Robert's office with a file in his hand and knocked on Anna's adjoining door so she would come join them. Anna came in and leaned on Robert's desk while Sean paced. "What's going on Sean?" Robert asked.

"I was right about who I thought might be behind those letters." He paused for a moment, "You shouldn't be getting any more."

"So who was it?" Anna asked.

"I'll show you in a minute," Sean said pacing again. "So when I had you looking into DVX agents that were believed to be dead but were turning up alive. There was one person I really did not want to turn up alive, and he did." He handed Anna the file, "He won't be a problem now, once I had enough information to prove he was alive the WSB took care of him. The last picture was taken after they had killed him. He is really dead this time."

Anna opened the folder and gasped, "Cesar Faison."

"He was head of the DVX, well one of them right," Robert said, he wanted to make sure he was keeping up.

"He was, and he was believed to have died around the same time as many of the other agents that were turning up alive. He had been living in the Bahamas and must have seen you both while you were there. Then he must have done a little digging to find out about you and your life. He was living as an author and apparently had a bit of a following for these mystery intrigue novels he wrote about a female secret agent."

Still looking at the photos. "He was my contact at the DVX," Anna said, she was mostly talking to herself at this point but then she looked up again. "I knew he was interested in more than I was willing to offer. That last letter made it sound like he wanted me and hated that Robert and I are together."

"That's what it sounded like to me as well. All I can say is he was always a little different. He had a reputation of being very cruel and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. This time I think that it was you he wanted, Anna."

"Thank you for dealing with this for us." Robert got up and took the file from Anna, "He's dead Anna there's no point thinking about him or your past."

"He was part of the reason I betrayed you. My bad choices and the things that man made me do," she trailed off lost in thought. Had this been why she'd had that dream, had she subconsciously known it was Faison behind those letters?

"Hey," Robert put his arms around her, "that's in the past. It's doesn't matter now, it never will again."

Anna put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes, "The same man that cost me you last time was all set to try and break us up again. That's a lot to take in." Anna kissed him tenderly, "I'm going to go for a little walk to clear my head alright."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Alright Luv." Then he watched her leave the office. He turned to Sean, "Have a seat. Do you really think this is over?"

"I believe Faison was the one behind the letters. Do I think he is the last of the DVX agents that will return form the dead? No, but he is the only one that might have had a reason to cause problems for the two of you."

"Thank you for taking care of this for us."

"It's the least I could do." Sean really did mean that. He knew this didn't change what he had done or give them back the years together he had cost them but at least now they had a real chance to have what they should have had all along. What Faison had cost them. What he had cost them.

...

Anna went walking down on the docks, she just wanted to take a little time to let this news sink in. The man that had gotten her involved with the DVX, the man that promised to kill Robert if she hadn't done that last mission was dead. She had thought he was dead before but now she knew that for a fact. He had been the one sending those letters, now that she knew that it all made sense. It was exactly the kind of thing he would do. Mess with his target first then move in for the strike. She exhaled as she looked out at the water, there was no reason anything from her past should come back to haunt her now. Robert had even said it was all in the past. Anna put her hand on her stomach. This was it, there should be nothing that can interfere with their life now. Anna felt a lot better now, like a weight had been lifted.

Smiling Anna turned to head back to the office, as soon as she turned she saw Duke standing there watching her. "Hello, Duke."

"Hello Anna, how are you?"

"Good, really good actually." Anna knew he would hear about this sooner or later. "There's something I should tell you." She paused wondering how to tell him then decided to just do it quickly, "Robert and I are expecting."

Since Duke had already heard this on Friday it was a little easier hearing it now. "Congratulations, Anna."

"Thank you. We are both very excited, the babies are due in August. Robert came with me to my doctor's appointment, he wants to be a part of everything this time."

"That's nice, I'm glad he wants to be there with you." As he said it Duke realized he actually meant it. He still wishes it was him that Anna was having a child with but he was also happy for her, maybe even for them. That surprised him but he understood that meant he was starting to accept that Anna is happy now. This had been taken away from them when Robin was a baby, now they got to share in this special time. "Babies, so you're having twins?"

"I am."

"And you already know when you're due?"

"Well yeah, the doctor can figure out how far along you are and can give you a fairly accurate due date with a few easy questions."

"Even this early?" Duke was surprised because Olivia hadn't told him when she was due yet and she had gone to see her doctor already.

"Well, I'm already in the second trimester, coming up on four months pregnant but yeah."

"Right, well again congratulate. I was just on my way to the club when I saw you so I should be going."

"It was nice seeing you, Duke."

"It was nice seeing you too Anna." Duke turned and left, there were new questions running through his mind now, like why hasn't Olivia told her when the baby is due. Is she having more than one baby? Anna said she was almost four months pregnant, so how far along was Olivia? These are things he feels she should have told him by now. It wasn't wrong for him to feel that way, was it? He can think about that later. A new thought popped into his mind, why hadn't he told Anna about his baby? She is clearly excited about her pregnancy, was it because he wasn't excited about Olivia's? Maybe it didn't matter, he hadn't really told anyone yet. He let out a sigh then walked into his club, there was work there that needed his attention.

...

When Anna got back to the office it was later that she thought, Felicia was already gone for the day. Anna poked her head into Robert's office, "Hi."

"Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you were going to come back here."

Anna walked over and sat on the edge of his desk facing him, "I just needed a little time to clear my head. Hearing that name again, seeing his face after all these years."

"You don't have to talk about him," Robert said as he stood up, stepping between her legs.

"He was who got me to work as a double agent, if I had never met him and felt challenged by him I don't think I ever would have done what I did."

"I know, Luv." He kissed her forehead. "You were young and wanted to prove that you could do what others may have doubted of you."

"I love that you understand me so well." Anna smiled up at him, "I saw Duke while I was out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I told him about the babies."

"How did that go?" Robert asked as he started to kiss her neck.

"Better than I thought it would. He didn't seem to be upset, he said congratulations. He even said he was happy that you were going to be a part of it this time."

"Oh really, now that is impressive." Robert smiled at her, "Did he say anything else?"

"He asked a few questions, he seemed surprised that I already knew when I'm due and that we're having twins. I think this means he has finally started to accept that you and I are together and that is not going to change, ever."

"Never," Robert said and gave her a kiss. "Now can I take my beautiful wife home?"

Anna smiled at him, "She would love that."

...

Duke was back at his club, there was paperwork he wanted to deal with before it started to get busy there. He also wanted to call Olivia, he had a few questions for her. He saw Angel and told him he was heading up to his office. Once there he sat at his desk, picked up the phone and dialled Olivia's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Olivia, do you have time to talk?"

"I do, aren't you busy with your club there?"

"I'm working on paperwork actually but thought I should give you a call."

"Oh, this is a nice surprise then. What did you want to talk about?" Olivia couldn't help but think he was calling to end things with her.

"I just wanted to hear how you are. How the baby is."

"We're both fine," she said as she took a sip of her martini. She was in her apartment, no one there would question if she had a few drinks.

"I was just wondering if you know the due date yet."

"Are you planning a trip and want to make sure you're gone when the baby gets here?"

"Olivia, I told you I want to be a part of my child's life no matter what happens between us. I just want to know how long we have to get everything ready. We should be prepared." He was so tired of her attitude about all of this. He was willing to see if they can have a serious relationship why was she making it so hard to even just have a conversation with her?

"Oh, I'm sure the doctor will tell me next time I'm there."

"So you don't know how far along you are?"

"Are you doubting this is your child now?"

"Olivia, I just want some information. There were some ladies here the other night celebrating their friend's good news and she knew her due date so I just thought you might know yours."

"Well I don't, not yet," she snapped back.

"When's your next appointment, I would like to go with you."

"I already told you, you don't have to do that."

"I know what you've said but I would still like to go." Duke didn't understand why Olivia was so opposed to him going with her.

"Fine, if you're here for the next appointment you can come with me."

"Thank you, that's all I was asking for."

"There's someone at my door, so I should let you get back to work." Then she hung up before he could say anything else.

Duke hung up then started to think she might have agreed but for some reason, he knew that she wouldn't tell him about the appointment. Why was she so adamant that he not go to the doctor with her. What was she hiding? Duke's jaw dropped. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Was Olivia even pregnant? Was this some scam she had come up with because she thought he was about to end things with her? When she told him about the baby he hadn't even been sure that he had wanted to end it with her, not yet anyway. Duke put his head in his hands. How was he going to get proof that she is or isn't pregnant if she won't even tell him when her next appointment is? This was more than he wanted to deal with right now, he had to finish this paperwork then get downstairs. He'll confront her with this next time he sees her, over the phone, she could easily lie to him.

...

Anna had her second appointment with her gynaecologist today, four months along and she was excited to hear how the babies are developing. "Hon, you don't have to come to every appointment. If you're busy this afternoon don't worry about it."

"I want to be there. Anna, I told you I will be there for you all the way through this pregnancy. I just have some paperwork that I need to finish."

Anna just smiled at him then sat down across from him, "Fine, what can I help you with?"

"I need to get this report finished for Booker and Parker. We still don't have everything we need for them but they want this anyway." Robert passed Anna a file, "If you get that sorted out then I can finish this, then the Alvin Fuller case will be finished." Anna smiled at him, she loved that he wanted to be a part of the entire pregnancy. He is such a good dad and she knew he would be great with the babies when they arrived.

After about half an hour Robert got up and took a file out to Felicia, when he came back into his office he leaned over Anna who was working at the other desk in his office and kissed her neck. "Thank you for helping with this."

"It's my case as well," she said as she tilted her head so he had better access, he started kissing up her neck, then started nibbling on her ear. "I am still working here."

"Aren't you done yet? Do you need my help?" His hand slid down and rested on the slight baby bump that was now starting to show.

"Just finishing up. I like what you're doing."

"We have a little time before your appointment," he whispered as he nibbled her ear and his hand slid back up to her breast, squeezing it gently.

"Felicia is here."

"Then you'll need to be quiet."

Anna closed the file then turned in her chair, Robert kissed her passionately then she smiled at him and stood up. "I have to get this to Felicia so she can send it to Booker and Parker."

"Then?" he said with a sexy little smile.

"Then you are taking me for a little walk before we head to my appointment."

"That's it?" he asked sounding disappointed. "There isn't something else you might want to do first?"

She patted his cheek, "There is, but it will have to wait until after the appointment."

...

Duke had been in Port Charles a lot longer than he thought he would be. Victor had asked him to stay there and see what all he could find out about the bust on his shipment. So far the driver was awaiting a hearing and was still sticking to his story of he was just to drop off the shipment at the warehouse and he had no idea what was in the cases. There was no way to prove he knew what was in the cases but he might be in some trouble about the paperwork not matching the shipment which would most likely just lead to a fine.

Victor was happy that so far they had not been able to trace anything back to him, just owning the trucking company didn't mean he was responsible for that shipment. The cover company that's name was on the paperwork had already folded and there was no way of tracing the people that apparently ran it. Victor knew if anyone started talking or they figured out his connection to the warehouse then it could be enough to have the police start digging around more. Thomas Bloom was the name on the lease for the warehouse. There really was no Thomas Bloom but that also happened to be an alias that Tommy Malone has used once in his past when he got in a little trouble with the law. Even though he worked for Victor there shouldn't be any way to connect that all and get to Victor but he still wanted someone there he trusted to keep an ear out about the investigation. It was looking more and more like Guy Lewis was just a good cop that followed a hunch not that someone had gone to the cops. As much as that annoyed Victor he could accept that and move on. He also knew that if someone did go to the cops it was only a matter of time before it came out when it did, Victor wanted to know right away.

Duke was looking over the reservations for the evening and saw Robert Scorpio's name there. That surprised him, they had not been here since he found out Robert and Anna were together, he wondered what had made them want to come here tonight. It had been a couple of weeks since he and Anna had talked and she told him that she is pregnant. He realized he actually is happy for them, well maybe it was more Anna he was happy for and that still surprised him some. Maybe them coming here tonight is a good thing. He will have a chance to prove he has accepted that they are together and that there are no hard feeling.

When he saw them walk in one of the first things he noticed was that Anna was starting to show a little and he instantly wondered if Olivia was showing yet. They had been talking on the phone but he had not seen her in a little over three weeks. Robert's arm was around Anna and they both looked very happy. They say when a woman is expecting she glows, Duke thought in Anna's case that was very true, she looked radiant.

Robert was the one who spoke first, "Hello Duke." He held out his hand.

Duke shook it. "Robert, it's good to see you both. It's been a while since either of you have been here."

"We decided it was time to see if everything could be put behind us so here we are. I want you to know that there are no hard feelings about anything," Robert said.

"I've already talked to Anna about this and I'm sure she's told you but I want to tell you as well. I am very sorry about my behaviour at your wedding. I had no business being there. I'm sorry about showing up and making a scene."

Robert nodded, "Thank you for saying that."

"Anna, you look lovely this evening. I'll have a bottle of sparkling cider sent to your table."

"Thank you, Duke," she said smiling at him then he showed them to their table.

After they were seated Robert leaned in close, "That went better than I thought it would."

"I told you it would be fine if we came here again. I want to be able to come here since Duke does throw the best parties in town and our friends all like coming here."

"I agreed with that. I was just a little worried about how Duke would react to me being here. The last time I stepped foot in here I did hit him a couple of times."

Anna laughed, "You both did things that were not the smartest things for you to do. It's behind us now, we are all adults and it's nice to see we are all behaving as such." Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "Now enough about Duke we are here because you said you wanted to take your beautiful wife out for dinner."

"I did say that and there will be a little dancing later as well."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

Duke was busy greeting guests and hardly paying attention to the people that were already seated. "Hi, stranger."

He looked up from the reservation book and smiled seeing Olivia standing there. "Hi, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" He stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

Olivia smiled, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did just that." The conversations they had been having lately had all been nice, Duke felt like they were actually getting to know each other a little better. The distance might be a good thing, for now, it might make them having a future a possibility after all. That didn't mean he didn't still have questions. "It's rather busy here this evening but if you don't mind sitting at the bar for about ten minutes I will get us a table so we can have a nice dinner together and enjoy the evening."

"That sounds perfect."

Duke gave her a quick hug then turned to talk to Angel as he came over. Even as he talked to Angel, Duke was struck with a strange thought, where is her baby bump? She had told him about the baby at least two months ago, maybe a little longer ago, how far along had she been when she found out? Olivia still hadn't told him when she was due. She must be at least four months pregnant, right? He looked over at Olivia as she sat down at the bar, don't start anything here he told himself. The conversation he wants to have with her can wait until later. He assumes she will be here overnight so maybe it can even wait until tomorrow.

When they were done eating Robert kissed Anna tenderly then asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Robert stood up first then held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it as she stood. He leads her to the floor and took her in his arms. "This is just what I needed, a night out with my wonderful husband."

"I agree." He kissed her again, "I guess for the next few months the space between us while we dance will keep getting a little bigger."

"What are you say?" she asked with a grin.

"I just mean that with four of us dancing I can't hold you right against my body. I love that our babies are between us, here with us. I just like when your body is pressed flush against mine," he said and kissed her tenderly.

"Is that why we're spooning so much in bed now?"

"That may be part of it," Robert said with a grin, "It might also be because you told me that is how you are most comfortable when you're trying to fall asleep."

"Don't you just have all the answers tonight, Scorpio?"

"The last thing I want to do is make you mad at me," he admitted then kissed again.

"I might get a little annoyed with you, but I can't think of the last time I was actually mad at you."

"I'm doing good then," he said with a silly smile.

Anna laughed and put her head on his shoulder, "You are doing very good."

Duke and Olivia were now seated at one of the tables just a little ways away from the dance floor. They had ordered and were just talking while they waited for their dinner to arrive when Olivia noticed Anna and Robert on the dance floor. "What are they doing here?" she suddenly snapped.

"Who?" As soon as he asked Duke realized who she meant. "Do you mean Anna and Robert?"

"Of course that's who I mean!"

"They made reservations and came here for dinner like many people in Port Charles do. Are you really upset about them being here?"

"I just don't understand why they need to come here all the time."

"If you must know this is the first time either of them has been here since the day Robert came here to beat the crap out of me thanks to your brother. When they walked in it was Robert that spook to me and he made it clear that he wanted to put all the hard feeling behind us and just get on with our lives. I run a business that needs people to come to it to succeed. They have a lot of friends, if Anna and Robert stop coming here when there are big events then their friends will stop coming here. Then more people start wondering why Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill stopped coming to my club as well, why several doctors stop coming to my club. You might see it as one couple you seem to have a problem with. I see it as a lot of lost business."

"Is that how you're going to justify your ex coming here and spending time with you?"

"Spending time with me? Did you not notice she is here with her husband? When they got here she said all of three words to me, Thank you, Duke. That was it. You can't seriously be upset that they're here. That they choose to come here for dinner."

"Can't I? You love her and don't want to be with me because you are still hung up on her. Now I should just accept that the two of you are spending time together."

"We are not spending time together."

"Oh really? Why do I have such a hard time believing that?" Olivia throws her napkin on the table, then got up and left angrily. Duke put his head in his hand and sighed, what the hell had just happened he wondered. Did they really just get in a fight all because Anna and Robert were at his club? Olivia had walked out of the club so he doubted he would see her again this evening. There wasn't much he could do about it right now so he got up and cancelled their meal then went back to work.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Even though he knows she was upset with him, even though he still wasn't sure what their future held Duke knew he had to smooth things over with Olivia. His flight had gotten in mid-morning Saturday and he would be heading back to Port Charles earlier tomorrow morning. Duke is well aware that Olivia liked to work when she's upset, it gives her something else to think about, so he went to her gallery hoping to find her there.

When Olivia saw him walk in she walked right over to him, "What are you doing here? Did Anna not have time for you?"

"Anna is married to another man. Anna has moved on with her life and I have accepted that." As he said it Duke knew that was finally true. Even if he wasn't happy about it, he had accepted that she was with Robert now. "I came here to try and make things right with you."

"Oh right, like I'll believe that."

"You should because I came here even though your father wants me to stay in Port Charles. You told me we are having a child and I will be a part of that child's life. You will not stop me from being a part of my child's life just because you think there's something going on between me and my ex."

"I will do whatever I want."

"You can and I'm sure you will but I have a right to be in my child's life.

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me, only the baby."

Maybe that was why he was here. He needed answers and once he had them he would know if he even had to waste time with Olivia. "When is the baby due?"

"What?"

"You still haven't told me when the baby is due. Why is that? How far along are you?"

Olivia just stared at him, why was he asking all these questions? Were all men this curious about things like this? Maybe she hadn't thought this plan out as well as she should have. "I told you I don't know yet."

He didn't believe her. "Why are you not showing yet? You told me a while ago about the baby so you must have been pregnant for what a little over a month, maybe two, before that, right? So how far along are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does dammit!" he snapped. "If there is a baby then you should have these answers. You told me you had an appointment while I was in Port Charles so what did the doctor tell you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" she yelled back.

"If I'm the father of your child then it sure as hell is."

"GET OUT!"

"NO! Tell me the truth."

The next thing Duke knew there was a hand on each of his shoulders, "I think it's time for you to go, Mr. Lavery."

He looked over his shoulder and saw one of the men that work security at the gallery standing behind him. He knew if he looked over the other shoulder there would be a second man there. "Fine, I'll go. Olivia, we will talk about this more later. I just want some information about our baby." Then he let himself be lead to the door. Once he was outside he just started walking. Duke didn't know where he was heading but he knew he didn't want to go to his club or the apartment there. Was he right about what he now suspected, was Olivia really pregnant, was she lying to him? Duke was very upset, he was tired of her attitude and that she refused to tell him anything about the baby other than to say she is pregnant. Why was she being so difficult about all of this? Was it wrong that he wanted to know about the baby? He didn't think so. He would keep walking until he had calmed down enough to either try talking to her again or came up with another way to handle this situation. Maybe he should just head back to Port Charles he thought, try again another time. Maybe this latest fight proved they don't belong together and if that is the case then he could accept that but if there is a baby then there was no way she was going to keep him from being a part of its life. If he had to get a lawyer to make sure of that then that was what he would do. He kept walking, all these thoughts running through his head. He knew he was to upset to make any decisions today.

...

Anna sat watching Robert and Robin while they were playing at the park. Robin was still trying to convince her father that they should buy a kite and try flying it. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and Anna just knew they were going to have a nice spring that leads into a wonderful summer. Then she thought, maybe it was just because she was so happy. Whatever it was today is going to be perfect. Anna sat on a park bench slowly rubbing her tummy. "You two are going to love them, your daddy is so silly, he really is just a big kid. He will play with you all the time and your big sister is going to love helping with you. She is wonderful and is very excited that you are going to be here soon. Your daddy didn't know about Robin, that's your sister's name, until she was almost seven but that didn't change how much he loves her. He loved her before he even knew she was his daughter, that's just the kind of man he is. He will be here for you from the very beginning and he already loves you so much. I can't wait for us all to meet each other. Oh and the doctor told me next time we should be able to find out if you're are little boys or girls. Robin suggested that maybe there's one of each in there. Whatever you are it doesn't matter, we just want you both to be healthy."

As she finished talking Robert walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Whatever she is telling you, you better listen." He kissed her stomach. "You should know this now, you should always listen to your mommy." Robert looked up sightly, "Does she tell you how beautiful she is and what an amazing woman she is? No. Well, she is and we are all very lucky to have her in our lives." Anna ran her fingers through his hair as Robin came and sat down beside her.

"Do you really think they can hear you guys when you talk to them?" Robin asked.

"I believe they can, yeah. Do you want to try talking to them?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know," Robin looked a little unsure. "I think you and daddy can do that for now. Maybe when they are a little bigger and have ears I'll try it."

Anna started laughing, that seemed like such a logical thing to say coming from her nine year old. Anna put her arm around her, "I'm glad you suggested a day at the park."

"It just seemed like such a nice morning and it's getting warmer. Daddy still says we should wait until it warms up a little more to try flying a kite."

"That does seem like a good idea. Also, there isn't very much wind today."

"Yeah, I guess. Can we go to Kelly's after this?"

Robert had his head resting against Anna's tummy with a smile on his face. "The babies are telling me they agree with Robin and that they want some of Ruby's chilli."

"Oh are they? Or do you want some of Ruby's chilli?"

"I do and clearly they crave some of the same things I do."

"What if they actually want a BLT?"

Robert put his ear against the stomach, "With fries, so daddy can share them. OK, I'll tell her."

Anna started laughing, "I told you he is silly." Robert sat up on his knees and kissed Anna. "All this talk about food you better take me to Kelly's now."

"I think that is a very good idea," Robert said as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up and the three of them walked off together. Robin had a big smile on her face, she had been so happy lately. Have her family together and now waiting to meet the twins, this was better than anything she had ever dreamed of.

...

It was late but Olivia had no intention of leaving her gallery anytime soon. She was still very upset about the confrontation with Duke earlier and isn't ready to talk to him yet. It was easy to get lost in her work here and just put everything else out of her mind. The fight earlier with Duke was still playing in the back of her head. Had he really started to think there was no baby? Why did he have all these questions? He should just believe what she's told him and then they can deal with why there is no baby later. Oh, a new idea came to her, maybe after this fight, she can say the stress of it made her miscarry. She could use that guilt to make him stay around, Olivia thought with a grin. It would be cruel but it would serve him right for treating her like he did today. Who did he think he was coming here and starting an argument?

After a while, Olivia realized it was getting late so maybe it was time to head back to her apartment. She cleared her desk, putting away all the paperwork there, then grabbed her bag to leave for the night. Olivia came out of her office, the gallery was closed so no one should be there. Olivia was very surprised to see that there was someone standing in the main room looking at the paintings. The security guys had left about an hour ago and told her they were locking up. "We're closed, what are you doing here?"

They turned and looked at Olivia, "I came to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Olivia said and started to turn to go back to her office, she would call someone to get rid of them if she had to.

"That's fine but you should hear me out!"

"No, I don't think so."

"You are lying about being pregnant, I know you are. You think this will get you what you want?" Olivia was stunned to hear that. "That will never happen. If there really is a baby that won't get you what you want either."

Olivia turned back around, "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Your plan will only cost you in the end. You'll be the one that suffers the most. You'll be alone and everyone will know what you tried to do."

"I'm done listening to you!" Olivia yelled.

"I don't care! I won't let you do this."

"You have no business telling me anything. You're no one!"

"I'm going to stop you, Olivia!"

"You have no power! I will see you in hell before you do anything to me."

"Really? I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you've heard me out."

"I've heard enough. If you won't leave I'll make you!" Olivia pulled a gun out of her bag and pointed it right at them.

Taken by surprise, their hands went up quickly but still took a couple of small steps towards her. "Hey, I came here to talk."

"We're done talking. You either get the hell out or you die. It's up to you, your choice!"

Suddenly they lunged at Olivia, there was a struggle over the gun. Both of them pulling and pushing trying to gain control of the weapon.

BANG! BANG!

The gun dropped to the floor with Olivia. Blood poured out of the two bullet wounds in her chest. She gasped as blood started to come out of her mouth, she was trying to say something but no words came out. Her eyes staring at the person standing over her as the last breath left her body. Quickly the gun was picked up. There was a moments pause, a little shuffling then the door opened and closed and the gallery was empty, other than the dead body. They were lost in the night before anyone would have any idea about what had just happened there.

...

Duke flight got in at 9 am Sunday morning, he had been gone less than 24 hours so he hoped nothing had happened that Victor would want to hear about. Nothing had happened since Victor had told him to stay here so he was sure nothing would have happened overnight either. It seemed like a waste of time waiting for something to come up about the bust but Duke didn't mind if it meant he got to stay in Port Charles. Since it was Sunday, there wasn't anything at the club that needed his attention until that afternoon so he decided he might as well go have breakfast. Kelly's had the best breakfasts in town so that was where he decided to go.

Ruby greeted him happily, "Hello Duke, I don't see you in here nearly enough any more."

"Well, then I need to make sure I stop in more often," Duke said as he took a seat.

"Yes, you do. Do you want some coffee?" Ruby offered.

"Yes please, then I think I better have some breakfast."

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Do you want a menu?"

"Ruby, why don't you surprise me? You know what I like."

"Oh, then two eggs over easy, sausage, hash browns and some toast."

Duke smiled up at her, "That sounds wonderful."

She patted his shoulder, "I'll be right back with that, hon." Ruby smiled then turned and went back to get his breakfast started.

Duke had picked up a paper on his way there and pulled it out to read it while he waited. The headline on the second page caught his attention. Gallery owner, Olivia St. John murdered. He started reading, Olivia St. John was found suffering from two bullet wounds in her gallery. She was rushed to the hospital but was pronounced dead on arrival. Even though she was found in her gallery there was no evidence of a robbery or a break in. At this time there are no leads, so the police are asking that if anyone has any information on this shooting to please contact them. Duke went on to read the rest of the article.

This was not good. This was not good at all. Duke already knew that he was going to be a suspect. He also knew there was a lot that made him look good for the crime. People had seen them arguing yesterday. Other people knew they have been having problems lately. Who all knew he hadn't really wanted to have a child with her? Did anyone know he had started to question if there really was a baby? Had she told people about their resent arguments? No matter what Duke knew this was going to come back to him.

After he left the gallery he had walked for hours before going up to his apartment. As far as he knew, no one had seen him go up there, he had used the back entrance. Duke didn't have an alibi and that was not good. A quick trip there and back all of that point to him going there with a plan. It could be suggested that he went there to kill her, this was not good. Did people know he thought Olivia might have been trying to trap him with a fake pregnancy? Whatever happened now Duke just knew he was going to be caught up in the middle of it. He shook his head and thought about leaving. He had no idea when the cops would come knocking on his door so he thought having a good meal in his system might be the best thing he could do right now. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

Duke needed to take a little time to think about this, plan what he should do now. He'll need a lawyer. He'll need help to prove he didn't do this. He was upset that she wouldn't give him the answers he wanted. He was upset that he felt like he was being trapped. That did not mean he had wanted her dead. Victor, Julian, one of them was going to be wanted to talk to him very soon. Julian knew Duke didn't want the baby. Victor might not even know about the baby if there was one. That didn't matter they would want answers and if they believe Duke had anything to do with Olivia's death he had more to worry about from them than he did from the cops.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Did you see this?" Robert asked walking into Anna's office Monday morning. He had the paper in his hand.

"See what?" she asked looking up at him.

"Olivia St. John was shot and killed Saturday evening at her gallery. Apparently, there are no leads so far."

"Let me see that," Anna said reaching for the paper. Robert sat down in the chair in front of her desk while she read the article. "I wonder who would have wanted to kill her? If it wasn't an interrupted robbery someone must have gone there to kill her."

"That was what I was kind of thinking."

"I'm glad this happened in New York, that why this shouldn't affect anyone here. Let the police there deal with this mess. The Jeromes are their problem anyway."

"Anna, do you really think this doesn't affect anyone here? Duke has been dating her since the end of last year."

"Yeah but he's been here for a while and why would he have had anything to do with her death?"

"Love and money, two of the main reasons for murder. We don't know much about their relationship but I guaranty that the NYPD is going to have a few questions for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He wouldn't have had anything to do with this thought. I'm sure this has something to do with the Family business. Victor Jerome most likely pissed off the wrong person and they went after him by taking his daughter away from him. It's cruel but they are mobsters and this is the kind of thing they do. Take out a loved one to make an enemy suffer in a way much worse than just retaliating against them."

"I know all that. I don't think Duke had anything to do with this either but I still think he's going to be looked at as a suspect."

"As soon as the NYPD find out he was here when she was killed then that will be the end of it. Let's talk about something else. How's the Booker and Parker case going?"

"I think you and I are going to have to head to Baltimore for a couple of days. That's where Gilbert International's headquarters are and I want to do a little more digging into their business history."

"A trip, when do you want to leave?"

"If we can arrange it let's leave tomorrow. A couple of days there and we'll be back before the weekend."

"Alright, I'll start making travel arrangement."

"We can tell Robin and Filomena this evening."

"Come here, give me a kiss then get back to work, Scorpio."

"You are so demanding, Devane." He got up and kissed her, "I like it," then he grinned and left her office.

...

When the police talked to the security personnel that had been working the day Olivia was murdered they both said the same thing. While the gallery is open they wander through the gallery just making sure no one tries to steal anything. Once it is closed the security system is set and no one can get inside so there is no need for them to be there overnight. Roger told them that when he left Olivia was working in her office so they locked most of the doors except the side door that most people don't know about, that would have been where she exited after setting the alarms which would have activated the surveillance cameras. The fact the gallery's sign had still been on at eleven was what had gotten the attention of people in the area and the reason the police were called to investigate if anything was going on there. That was the kind of thing their informant watched out for. The police wouldn't come right out and say that they were hoping to catch someone like her father or one of his people there conducting business, just that they had received a tip and had followed up on it. That was how Olivia's body had been discovered.

Roger and Sam both told the police that they had shown Olivia's boyfriend out of the gallery early that day. They weren't really sure what the argument was about only that it wasn't good for business to have them arguing and when Olivia had told him to leave they showed him out. No, her boyfriend had not threatened Olivia. No, they didn't think he would have done this, they had both mentioned something about a baby. As he was leaving all he had said was they would talk about it later. Even as they walked over to show Duke out, it didn't seem like Olivia was scared or being threatened. It just seemed like an argument that people in relationships sometimes get into. They had had a disagreement and were trying to work through it. Sam then added that he had heard something like 'If I'm the father of the baby then it sure the hell is.' Neither of them knew if Olivia had been pregnant or not. They also told the police that there had been a few customers there at the time of the argument, and it had gotten their attention. They went on to tell them she was seeing Duke Lavery and that he ran a couple of night clubs, one here in the city that had just opened and one in upstate New York somewhere but they weren't sure where. It wasn't must but at this point that was about all the police had to go on. Duke Lavery had just become a person of interest in this case.

...

It was Wednesday afternoon when Guy Lewis walked into Duke's club with another man in a suit that Duke didn't know. Just from looking at him Duke knew he was a cop too. "Chief Lewis, what can I do for you today?" Duke asked getting up from the table he and Angel had been sitting at going over the expenses.

"Hello Duke, this is Detective Molini of the NYPD, he has some questions for you about Olivia St. Johns's death."

Duke held out his hand, "Detective, what would you like to know?"

"We were told you'd had an argument with Olivia St. John the day she was killed."

Duke knew he had better tell them everything so they don't try to pin this on him. "Yes, I had gone into the city to talk to her. She had come here the night before to surprise me since I had been here for several weeks. She got upset part way through the evening then left. I wanted to talk to her and try to smooth things over."

"If you were arguing the day of her death, I take it that wasn't what had happened."

"No, it wasn't. Olivia and I have been seeing each other for close to six months I guess. Just after the new year, she told me she was pregnant. I had never seen our relationship lasting long term but I made it clear that I was willing to try to see where it could go and that if we didn't stay together that I would not turn my back on my child."

"You didn't think the relationship would last. Why were you two together then?" Molini asked.

Duke lowered his head for a moment, "I had to accept that the woman I had been in love with had moved on with her life. Olivia would always flirt with me and made advances, she was aware of the relationship that I had been in before her. I thought she wanted the same thing I did so we started a physical relationship. We were dating but I believed neither of us thought it was going to last."

"What was the reason she had gotten upset and walked out?"

"I run a night club, unless there has been a problem I don't try to stop people from coming here. Friday night my ex and her husband had come here for dinner. That was the first time they had been here since she told me they were together. I didn't know Olivia was planning on coming here to see me. When she got here I got us a table and we were talking when she noticed Anna and Robert on the dance floor. Next thing I know she got angry and started saying that I'm spending time with my ex and that I still love her. I tried to explain that yes I talked to Anna a couple of times but I hadn't seen them both since I got drunk and made a scene at their wedding. That was before Christmas, before Olivia told me about the baby. Whatever I said didn't seem to matter, Olivia got very upset and stormed out."

"Was that the last time you saw her that night?"

"Yes, since she hadn't gone up to my apartment, which is upstairs, I knew she was most likely leaving town. Saturday morning I decided I needed to talk to her. I have had questions about the pregnancy and I still wanted answers. Olivia wouldn't tell me when she was due, she told me that the doctor hadn't told her yet. That didn't make sense to me so I wanted answers. She basically refused to let me go to doctor appointments with her. It was getting to the point that I was starting to wonder if there really was a baby so I asked her about that at her gallery."

"So that was what the argument was about that day. If she was pregnant or not."

"Basically, yes. I just wanted answers, a little more information about the baby. It's the beginning of April and she told me in January that she was pregnant, how could she not know when she was due? Why hadn't she started to show, even just a little? I was frustrated and just wanted answers, that was what we were arguing about on Saturday. When Sam and Roger came over I think one of them put his hand on my shoulder and I knew it was time to leave. We were in her place of business and that was no place for the discussion we were having. I said we would talk more later, then I left."

"Where did you go after that?" Molini was taking notes and Duke couldn't really get a feel for whether he believed him or not.

"I went for a long walk. I was frustrated and just wanted to clear my head. If there was no baby why had she told me there was? If there was a baby why couldn't or wouldn't she tell me when it was due? Had there been a baby that maybe she lost but couldn't figure out how to tell me? Could I stay with her for the baby? Those were the types of questions running through my head so I just needed time to think. I eventually went back to my club in New York, there's an apartment above that one as well and that's where I stay when I'm in the city. I went in the back way since I was in no mode to talk to anyone. I had picked up dinner on my way there, so I ate then went to bed. When I got up I went to the airport, I had a ticket for the first shuttle back here Sunday morning."

"So no one saw you after you left the gallery?"

"There were people walking the streets but I doubt anyone saw me that knew me. The little restaurant I stopped at is just around the corner from my club so whoever was working there might remember me. I didn't want to deal with club business so I didn't go into the club at all that night."

"So you don't have an alibi for Saturday."

"I guess I don't but I would not have killed Olivia. She was going to have my child," Duke paused then looked back at the detective, "Well I think she was."

"Thank you, Mr. Lavery. If I need to talk to you again will I find you here in Port Charles?"

"Unless I have to go into New York to deal with club business there. I can let you know of any travel plans between here and there if that helps."

Molini was impressed by his offer, Lavery had been very straight forward with him so he didn't really think he was the one that had killed Olivia but you just never know. He didn't have an alibi, they had been fighting and now Molini needed to find out if Olivia had been pregnant at the time of her death. If Lavery had believed she had tried to trap him with a non-existent baby that might have been enough reason for him to kill her. They may have gotten into another argument in the evening, he lost his temper and shot her. There were still too many unknown aspects of this case to clear him or charge him, for now, Duke Lavery was the main suspect though. "Thank you, Mr. Lavery. If you are travelling into the city I would like to know before you leave here and when you arrive, same with when you return here," he said as he handed Duke his card.

"I will do that."

"Thank you for your time Duke," Guy said then he and Molini left the club.

Duke sat down with Angel again, "I don't like this boss. Are they going to try and pin Olivia's murder on you?"

"I don't know but I got the feeling that they don't have anyone else that they suspect of her murder."

"Well they didn't arrest you, that's a good thing."

Duke slowly shook his head, "I think it might only be a matter of time before that happens though."

...

"Have you found anything yet?" Anna asked. They were going over Gilbert International's business records sitting in their hotel room in Baltimore. So far they had found nothing that would make them believe Gilbert had been involved in hostile takeovers. There had been business deals that had worked out in their favour when the other party had ended up going bankrupt but they couldn't say that had been because of Gilbert.

"Nothing yet," Robert said looking up at her. "I know we don't have the information yet but I can't help but believe that Booker and Parker are right."

"I know, I feel the same way about this. There's something we're still missing."

"What if it's one person that it can be connected to? Or maybe a couple of people but they work together and off the records to keep anyone else from finding out what they are up to. There have been six companies that have gone bankrupt in the last nine years that have gone into partnership with Gilbert shortly beforehand."

"That's it exactly. We're still missing something. I just don't know where to look next," Robert said as he sat back in his chair."

"I think we might be here longer than the couple days we told Robin we would be gone," Anna said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I think we will be. I know it's here. I can taste it. I'm not ready to give up on this yet."

"Neither am I, I think it might be time to call it a night though."

Robert got up and walked over to Anna, "Let's get this all tidies up then call it a night. Then you can take me out somewhere nice."

"Oh, can I?"

"Yeah, maybe a nice dinner, oh and some dancing," he said with a little grin.

"You want me to take you out dancing," Anna asked as she stood up to join him. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

Robert stepped closer and put his arms around her, "Yes, but that can wait until later." He leaned in and kissed her. "We can start fresh on this in the morning. I think we need to get our minds off of this for tonight."

"I think that the best way to handle this. Come back at this with clear minds tomorrow. We might even find what we've been looking for."

They had been so busy working on this case Anna hadn't given Olivia St. John's death another thought since hearing about it on Monday. She hadn't talked to Duke so she had no idea he had even been in New York at the time of her death. She knows nothing about the child Duke believed Olivia was carrying or the trouble he felt he would soon find himself in.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Robert woke up before Anna, they were spooned together and his hand was resting on her stomach. He knows today was going to be another day spent reading through the information they had already collected. The first day they had done some leg work, talked to people about Gilbert. That carried over into their second day there then they had started collecting information about the company. Yesterday and today they are going through all of that information. They had thought they would be back in Port Charles today but it looked like they still had a few more days here.

Robert was letting Anna sleep since they can get to work whenever they were ready, not needing to go anywhere today. He breathed in her scent then smiled enjoying having her in his arms. What was that? Then he felt it again, right under his hand there was movement, a little tap, tap. One of the babies was kicking his hand. Anna had told him she could feel them moving and kicking but this was the first time he had felt it. Leaving his hand where it was he moved down the bed beside her. He leaned close and started talking quietly, "Hello little one. Are you both awake or is it just you moving around in there? Mommy's still sleeping." He smiled when he felt the baby kick again. "You're busy in there this morning," he said with a smile. "So I have to wait until August to meet you but I can talk to you for now."

Anna woke up hearing Robert's voice, she saw him leaning over her side and when the baby kicked right by his had she realized what was going on. She listened to him talk to the baby for a little while, smiling at the nice things he was saying. When she felt the other one move she reached down and took his hand moving it over to the where that second baby was kicking. "The other one wants some of daddy's attention." She rolled slightly so she could look at Robert, "How long have you and the baby been awake?"

"I was awake before the little one started kicking me. Good morning Luv," he smiled up at her, then put his other hand where his right hand had been. "Do they always move around this much?"

"They're getting more active the one you noticed first I think is a little more active or maybe just kicks harder." She loved that Robert was getting to experience these little moments with her this time. "I would talk to Robin, rest my hand on her while she kicked and tell her all about you. I didn't think she was ever going to know you but I still told her about you."

"I'm glad you did. This time I get to tell them about you." Robert moved back up the bed and kissed her, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Let's shower first then you can go get us something to eat. I might not be getting sick in the morning but the idea of food first thing when I wake up upsets my stomach."

"I'm glad you've only been really sick once in a while. Were you sick in the evening with Robin as well? It can't be easy being sick all the time."

"With Robin, I was sick a lot from the second month tell about the seventh, mostly in the mornings but some evenings as well. This is much better," Anna tells him then kisses him sensually. Robert responded and his hand slid up to her breast and she moaned into his mouth. She put her hands on his face and he looked at her, "Having you here makes it so much better," then kissed him again. They made love tenderly before getting up and having a shower together.

...

Julian felt he needed to talk to Detective Molini again. Victor wasn't sure if Olivia's murder was related to the family business and it had been one of his enemies trying to get to him or if this was something she had brought on herself. Neither of them thought this was a robbery that she interrupted because absolutely nothing had been disturbed or taken. She was found in the middle of the gallery floor so if there had been a struggle there was nothing close to her that would have been knocked over or bumped into. Julian thought it was odd that Olivia had not told their father that she was expecting Duke's child. She had come to him a short time after telling Duke, so why not tell their father? When she told him it had been like she was bragging about it. Like it was something he wouldn't be able to do. Had Olivia really believed having Duke's child was somehow going to win their father's favour? If that had been her plan why hadn't she told Victor?

Julian knew that Duke wasn't excited about the child, that he hadn't wanted to have a baby with Olivia. He had also said he wouldn't walk away, not from the baby at least. Julian knew that Duke and Olivia had been trying to make their relationship work but had been fighting frequently, especially when he had been in the city. The fight he had overheard made it seem like Olivia was keeping things from Duke. There were questions Julian wasn't sure he wanted the answer to but some of those answers might help find out who would have wanted to kill her.

When Julian walked into the police station he was told he would have to wait a few minutes, Detective Molini would be with him shortly. About ten minutes later Molini walked towards him, with his partner. "Mr. Jerome, what can I do for you today?"

"I just have a few questions and wanted to know how the investigation is going."

He turned to his partner, "I can handle this Barter. Alright, come with me we can talk in this office." Julian followed him into an office a short distance away. As they sat down Molini asked, "What kind of questions do you have?"

"I assume you've talked to Duke Lavery by now." Molini nodded. "Do you think he had anything to do with this?"

"Do you think he did?" Of course, he's not going to just tell him who they're investigating. "I don't know. I know him and I can't see him doing something like this but I know they had been fighting lately. That he had been thinking about ending their relationship but that was before he knew Olivia was pregnant."

"He has told me about their relationship and that he wasn't sure he wanted to continue seeing her. Julian, who told you Olivia was pregnant?" Molini looked at his report, Julian is the second person to mention that Olivia was pregnant.

"Olivia did, why?"

"There was no baby. Olivia was not pregnant at the time of her death and there was no evidence that she had recently had a miscarriage."

"Really?" Julian sat back in his chair letting that sink in. "So she was lying to him."

"You mean Duke Lavery."

"Yeah, she must have had a reason to tell him she was pregnant. I know Duke wanted to go to doctor appointments with her but she didn't want him there. That must have been why."

"Do you think if Lavery found out she had lied about the baby he would have become violent?"

"I think he would have dumped her. I've known him for a while now and he isn't a violent man but he has been dealing with a lot lately."

"What do you mean by that? What has he been dealing with? Is he under a lot of stress?" Molini asked.

"Well he recently opened a second club here in the city, running two nightclubs in different cities has to be a lot of work. I know the relationship between him and my sister was never meant to last. He was using it as a way to get over his ex. He and I talked about that when they first got together. Anna, his ex, had broken up with him early last year then I think he was hoping they would get back together, they were sort of dating I think. She ended up getting back together with her ex-husband, the father of her daughter. Duke didn't take that well, he tried to fight Robert when he found out. Apparently, he even showed drunk at their wedding."

"What are their full names? I might want to talk to them about how he's been behaving lately."

"Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane."

Molini looked a little surprised, "You're kidding right?"

"No, why."

"I know those names, Scorpio was commissioner in Port Charles and was very good at his job and Devane was police chief there. She was just starting to make a name for herself when she stepped down because of some kind of personal reasons."

"I believe that was around the same time she and Duke broke up."

"Do you know what they are doing now. Where I can find them?"

"They opened a PI office together in Port Charles apparently. They were working as partners and I guess that was how they ended up getting back together."

"And Lavery was upset about this."

"Yeah, he really had believed that he and Anna were going to get back together. He blamed Scorpio for coming between them. I think he even thought they were having an affair but I don't think Scorpio was even in the country when Anna broke up with Duke."

"That is interesting." Molini looked at his notes, "Mr. Jerome did you know Lavery was in New York the night Olivia was murdered?"

"No, what was he doing here?" Victor had told him to stay in Port Charles, so what had he been doing here, Julian wondered.

"He said he came to talk to her because they'd had some kind of misunderstanding the night before when she went to see him in Port Charles. Did you know she had gone to Port Charles?"

"No."

"Apparently they got into an argument at her gallery Saturday afternoon then he left. No one knows where he was after he left until about 9:00 when he picked up some take out just around the corner from his club."

"So he could have gone back and shot her?"

Molini thought it was interesting that Julian would suggest that so quickly. "Well, so far I have no evidence to suggest that. The argument was overheard by a few people at the gallery. It seemed Duke wanted information about the baby. When was it due, how far along she was, things like that. Questions that I think most expectant fathers would want to know. According to one of the witnesses, he did ask her if there was a reason she wouldn't tell him and questioned if there really was a baby. That was when she got upset told him to leave."

"Are you saying that he found out there was no baby and came back and killed her because of that?"

"I wasn't saying that but I think it's interesting that you would jump to that conclusion when you just told me he isn't a violent man."

"Well I just don't know who would want to kill my sister and if he was angry enough maybe he did something out of anger that he normally wouldn't. You know what I mean."

"Thank you for coming in today, Mr. Jerome. Did you get the answers you were looking for? You've given me a few things to look into. I still don't have anything to bring Lavery in on but this makes it seem like he may have had something to do with this. I will let you know what if anything comes from the information you've brought me."

"Yeah, I guess I just wanted to know what was happening with the investigation." Julian got up and left the office, as he left the police station he started thinking. What had Duke been doing here? Victor had told him to stay in Port Charles. Had he really just come here to talk to her or had Duke found out that there was no baby and killed Olivia for lying to him and trying to trap him into a relationship he didn't want? Wouldn't Duke have just left? He really didn't believe Duke was a killer but men can do a lot of things when they're angry. This was information he know he had to take to his father.

...

"Hey Luv, what's this file about GI Limited?" Robert asked. They had been reading over information about Gilbert International all afternoon. This was the first thing he had seen that wasn't about Gilbert.

"GI Limited? I thought I had only printed out information about Gilbert." Anna got up off the bed where she had been stretched out reading over files. She walked over and leaned over Robert's shoulder to look at the file he was reading. "That name, Ron Pierce he's the CEO of Gilbert."

Robert reread where she was pointing, "That's right. Let's see if there's anyone else connected to both companies."

Anna pulled a chair over and they started reading through the one file that they had about GI Limited. They found that along with Ron Pierce, there were two other Gilbert employees mentioned in this file, Dan O'Brien and Gayle Ross. Anna looked up at Robert, "I think we have to find out more about GI Limited."

"I think you're right. This might be the lead we've been looking for." Robert grabbed the front of Anna's top and pulled her closer, "Good work partner," then he kissed her.

"Let's go find out what we can about GI Limited then I think you owe me a dinner tonight. When we get back we'll call Robin."

"That sounds perfect to me.

...

They had spent the rest of the afternoon finding out all they could about GI Limited. It looks like it could actually be a subsidiary of Gilbert International that they didn't want people to know about. If there was a business operating to bring information to one side of a partnership and not the other this was big. GI Limited seemed to be a consulting company that was used by many large organizations. It was just the three people they had identified earlier that could be linked to both companies. Again they had gathered up information to read over at their hotel room. They got back to the hotel and Anna suggested they call Robin now so there was no reason to rush back later.

As they waited for their cab outside the hotel Robert pulled Anna close to him. "Now that we've talked to Robin I want this evening to be just about us. No talking about the case or what might be going on in Port Chuck. Tonight I only want to think about my beautiful wife."

"I think that sounds wonderful. You know, other than Robin I have not thought much about what's going on at home. You have me rather distracted when we aren't working," Anna said smiling up at him.

"That's been my plan," he leaned down and kissed her nose. Then they turned and got into the cab that had stopped by them. Robert and Anna enjoyed a wonderful dinner and then a little dancing. Afterwards, they went for a walk enjoying the warm spring evening. When they returned to their hotel they went up to their room.

Robert picked up the files they had dropped off earlier. "Oh no, you don't Scorpio. Just because we're back here doesn't mean we're going back to work. This evening you are all mine."

"I'm all yours, all the time." Robert took Anna in his arms, "How are you feeling, are you tired?"

"I feel wonderful and no, I am not that tired."

"I want to spend the rest of the evening showing you just how much I love you." They might be here for business but that didn't mean their nights weren't filled with pleasure.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was Thursday afternoon when Robert and Anna finally returned to Port Charles. They had finally collected enough evidence to prove that GI Limited was feeding insider information to Gilbert International that all but ensured they would prosper while the companies they were partnering with would suffer loses making it easier for them to take them over. Booker and Parker had already been sent the information. There were several charges the employees of GI and Gilbert would be facing. It was another successful and profitable case for them.

As soon as they walked through the door of their office Felicia jumped up, "Why haven't you checked in? Did you hear what has happened?"

Robert and Anna looked at each other then back at Felicia. "We were working, what happened?" Anna asked.

"Duke was arrested for Olivia's murder!"

"What?"

"They can't seriously think Lavery killed her," Robert stated.

"Well, they took him to New York on Tuesday. There must be something they found to make them believe he did it."

"Duke wouldn't shoot someone, not unless it was in self-defence," Anna insisted.

"There's also a detective that wants to talk to both of you," Felicia told them.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but he left his number." Felicia picked up a slip of paper with the number on it and handed it to her. "He wants to talk to both of you," she added.

"Let's go give him a call. He'll be able to tell us why they've taken Duke in. Maybe they just had more questions for him," Robert suggested.

"He was taken in on Tuesday. Since they took him to New York I don't know what's going on. I haven't heard anything since then," Felicia told them.

Robert gave Felicia a look, pleading with her to stop talking. He knew nothing she was saying was making Anna feel any better. "Anna, we'll know more once we've talked to this detective." He put his hand on Anna's back and lead her into her office.

Anna dropped into her chair once they were in her office, "He's not a killer, Robert. He didn't do this."

"I know Luv. Here, give me the number and I'll make the call." Anna handed him the slip of paper the put her head in her hands. The man she knew might be a little hot-headed, he might want things his way but he wasn't violent, he wasn't a killer. He wouldn't have gone to Olivia's gallery and shot her. She knew Duke sometimes carried a weapon, that he knew how to used them but that was part of the life he was a part of. He would only use a weapon if it was a matter of life and death. Well, that's what she believed, she was right about that, she knew she was, she had to be.

When Robert got off the phone he told her that they were going to head into New York tomorrow. Detective Molini could have come here but this way she could talk to Duke. Robert knows she would want to talk to him and find out what was going on not just what the police suspected. "Let's go see our daughter, we'll spend tonight with her then we should only be gone for the day tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright. I don't think I could focus on work right now anyway." Robert held out his hand and Anna smiled up at him. "Take me home."

Robert knew she would be thinking about Duke and the trouble he seems to now be in and would want information, "I'll give Sean a call when we get home. See what he knows, if anything, about this."

"Thanks hon," Anna said as Robert put his arm around her and lead her back out of her office.

...

On the flight to New York Anna didn't say much. She had started off just looking out the window but was now sitting with her head on Robert's shoulder. Last night Sean and Tiffany had come over but hadn't really had much information for them. They knew Duke was a suspect but had yet to be charged with anything. Sean had also told them that as far as he knew there were really no other leads so that was why they had brought Duke in.

Robert had his head resting on Anna's holding her hand. He knew this was going to be hard for her to deal with. Robert was her husband but he also knew Anna still cared about Duke, that she wouldn't want to see him go to jail, especial for a crime even he didn't believe Duke had committed. As much as they might have butted heads Robert knows Duke wasn't a murderer.

"Robert."

"Yes, Luv?"

"I want to help him. I know he didn't do this and I want to make sure Duke doesn't go to prison."

"You want to do some investigating into this don't you?" Robert said as he lifted his head to look at her.

"I want to find the person that did this because I know it wasn't Duke. I don't care how long it takes, I need to find the person that did this." Robert put his hand on her stomach, that was all he had to do. "I will not push myself too hard. I will make sure I'm taking care of the babies. I just need to prove Duke didn't do this."

"Anna, we don't even know if he's being charged with anything. Let's just talk to Detective Molini then hopefully we can talk to Duke. From there we can talk about what we should do next."

Anna gave him a half smile, "Alright, I guess that makes the most sense."

After they had landed they went straight to the police station to see Detective Molini. Randell Molini had known who Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane were when Julian had mentioned their names not just because of their time with the PCPD but also because he knows a little about the WSB. His former partner had been WSB and had talked about a few of the agents he's worked with. Sean Donely had one of the best teams Molini's former partner had ever seen and Scorpio and Devane had been part of that team. Early in his career, Molini had thought about joining the WSB but after hearing his partners stories he knew he wasn't cut out for that kind of life. He'd known he wanted a family and now that was what he had. Working for the NYPD might be dangerous but it still let him have the family life he wanted.

He looked up and saw two people that could only be Scorpio and Devane standing by his desk. There was something about them that just said they are not to be taken lightly, that they know how to handle any situation and that they would watch each other's back. Molini didn't know why he knew that from just looking at them but he did. He stood up, "Scorpio and Devane?" he asked holding out his hand.

"We're both Scorpios now but yes I still answer to Devane, Anna works for me though," Anna said as she shook his hand.

"Right sorry." He then shook Robert's hand. "I think I got used to you being referred to by your last names. My former partner, Peter Ashby, used to tell me stories about his WSB days and he talked about this amazing team that should have become legendary but after an explosion, it was never the same."

"I was injured, another agent was killed a short time later, Robert, O'Reilly and Sean were all that was left after that. They still got it done though."

"Yeah, I was angry for a long time after that. I lost a lot because of that explosion." Robert and Anna exchanged a look, Molini knew there was a lot said between them in that look but knew it wasn't any of his business. "So you worked with Ashby, he was a good agent. I worked with him on a couple of assignments," Robert said.

"Yeah, when he'd had enough of WSB work, he felt working homicide for the NYPD would be a little more relaxing," Molini said with a grin.

"Yeah, even running a police force isn't as all-consuming as working for the WSB," Robert agreed with a grin before turning serious. "So we came here to talk about Olivia Jerome's murder and Duke Lavery."

"So you know she is connected to the Jerome Family?"

"Victor Jerome's daughter, yeah we know," Anna said.

Molini stood up, "Let's go talk in one of the offices. We won't be disturbed there." He picked up a file folder then lead them into an empty office, then pointed to the chairs as he went around the desk and sat down. "Well, I want to thank you both for coming in."

"Has Duke been charged with Olivia's murder?" Anna asked bluntly.

"No, we have no evidence at this time but he is a suspect. Well, our only suspect actually."

"He didn't do it," Anna stated matter of factly.

"You sound very sure of that. Can we talk about your relationship? I have been told that you were involved with him for some time."

"Yes, I was. We dated for about a year, we were even engaged at one point."

"Why did the relationship end?"

"Well, you must already know who the Jeromes are and that they are suspected of being a mob family. I ended my relationship with Duke when I learned of his mob ties. My career was ruined because of them, no matter what, I know as chief of police it would always be suspect if there was any type of mob connection to a case, especially after the Burt Ramsey debacle. Duke had lied to me, I was worried about the safety of my daughter and I needed to cut ties to him if I was going to get back on my feet."

"I've been told that you and Duke did try to reconcile."

"I thought about moving back to New York but decided I wanted to stay in Port Charles, that was around the same time Robert returned to Port Charles. We agreed to open a PI firm together and after a little while I agreed to give Duke another chance, we tried dated a little but it never really went anywhere. It wasn't the same, the trust was gone and after a few months of Robert and I working together I had to admit there were other feelings, a different relationship that I wanted to give another chance so I told Duke there was no future us."

"When was that?"

"September, no beginning of October I guess." She looked at Robert and he nodded.

"And you were married in December?"

"Yeah, we took our time this time around. We got married four days after we meet the first time," Robert said with a grin.

Molini grinned at that, "How did Mr. Lavery react to this?"

"Well, a couple of days after Anna had told him we were together Duke did try to get me to fight him. He was angry, yelling at me that I had ruined their chance to get back together. Accusing us of having an affair. If Sean Donely hadn't shown up there I'm not sure how that would have ended. He wanted me to fight him but I wouldn't hit him."

"So he was trying to get you to start a fight?"

"Oh, Duke was willing to start it, I just avoided being hit and would only use enough force to restrain him. Our friend Sean had grabbed him the first time he tried to hit me while Duke was still yelling about me stealing Anna from him and me ruining their life together."

"Were you worried that he would try anything after that? That he might come after you again?"

"No, Duke was angry. He came after me because of that anger, he didn't want to kill me. He wanted to beat me up because he thought I stole his girl."

"Was this the only altercation you had with him?"

"No. About a week later three men attacked me on the docks. When I had managed to fight them off I went straight to Duke's club. I walked in and punched him in the jaw. The men had told me I shouldn't take what isn't mine so I knew it had been about Anna. She saw me and followed me to Duke's because I was on my way to meet her when I was jumped. Anna was trying to get me to leave after I hit him but Duke made some smart ass comment so I turned and hit him again. Anna got me out of there after that. Talk to Guy Lewis about this, a man came into the station later that day and tried to say I had attacked him. They didn't believe him, there was also a witness that said three men jumped me. That same day Duke came to Anna's and told her he didn't have anything to do with the men attacking me but thought he might know who did."

"He didn't tell me who, but I knew he still had mob ties so I understood what he was telling me. Apparently, he had said something to a college about the break up so he believed they had sent those men after Robert," Anna told Molini.

"Do you know who that was? Would these people have dealt with Olivia for him if he had asked them to?"

"At the time, we didn't know who he was connected to but a while later we figured out it must be the Jerome Family," Anna told him. "I can't see them killing Olivia." Anna studies the detective for a moment, "Why do you think Duke would have wanted her killed?"

Molini didn't answer her question. "What all do you know about their relationship?"

"Not much really," Anna said. "It was quite sometime before Duke stopped trying to get me to take him back after I told him I was done trying to repair our relationship. I think it might have been sometime in November that they started dating but I'm not really sure. That didn't stop him from showing up drunk at our wedding saying that he loves me and that I was making a mistake. He was shown out without much fuss then after that, we've only seen each other two maybe three times. It was two weeks ago we went to his club for the first time since we told Duke we were dating. We wanted to be able to go there again and to put all the messiness of the breakup behind us. Duke greeted us, apologized to Robert about our wedding then showed us to our table. That was the last time we talked. I had told him I'm pregnant before that and he asked me a few questions that day then said he had to get back to work."

"Did he tell you Olivia was pregnant?" Molini asked.

Anna was shocked, "Olivia was pregnant? No, he didn't say anything about that. How far along was she?" Anna turned very serious, "Duke would never do anything to harm a child. You can't believe he killed the woman that was carrying his child!" Anna told him.

"That's the thing, she wasn't pregnant. She never had been but she apparently told Duke and her brother that she was back in January. Did you notice her at Duke's when you were there two weeks ago?"

Anna and Robert looked at each other and shook their heads, "I wasn't paying attention to Duke or who he was with that night. It was date night and I was only interested in Robert," Anna told him.

"That's alright, Angel Malon has already confirmed that she was there."

"So she was in Port Charles the day before she was murdered?" Robert asked.

"Yes, apparently they got into an argument about Duke spending time with Anna and she got angry enough to storm out on him."

"I bet it was her," Anna said looking at Robert. "She was the one that sent that guy to Port Charles."

"What guy? What are you talking about?" Molini asked.

"About a week before our wedding, I was walking back to our office when some man approached me. He asked if I was Anna Devane then grabbed me pushed me against a wall and told me to stay away from Duke. He didn't get to say anything else, I used enough force to put him to the ground and make sure he would remember me. Then I told him I was marrying someone else and didn't want anything to do with Duke. That evening Robert and I saw him at the restaurant we were at, Robert went over and made it clear he should stay away from me as well and we haven't seen the guy since."

Robert explained about Anna pointing him out and going over to the table. "While I was talking to him I said I was sure the Jeromes or someone connected to them had sent him, he denied knowing them but I know it had to be connected to them somehow. If Olivia sent him maybe he only knew her by St. John."

"Can you describe this man?" They both nodded. "I know this case could be connected to her family's mob ties but at the moment about all we have is that Duke and Olivia had gotten into an argument on the day of her murder at her gallery. There are witnesses and some of them even hear what was being said. It seems that she wasn't telling him things he wanted to know about her pregnancy, basic things, like her due date. I believe he may have even started to question if she was actually pregnant."

"You think he killed her because she lied to him about being pregnant?" Anna asked sounding confused.

"After they had gotten into the argument he doesn't have an alibi. He was seen again at about 9 o'clock that night then not again until the next day. We can not place him at the gallery but we can't prove he wasn't there either. At this point, we have not located the murder weapon. We don't have much that is why he has not been charged yet."

"So where is he?" Anna asked.

"He will be released sometime today unless we find some evidence. We have nothing at the moment so we can't hold him any longer. He has been told he can only travel between here and Port Charles and has agreed to tell us when he is going back and forth for business. Duke is being very cooperative which you both know could either mean he wants to help prove he didn't do this or feels there is no way to prove he did."

"I know Duke. He didn't do this," Anna insisted.

"Well, maybe you're right but maybe in the heat of the moment he lost his temper and shot her."

"That would have meant he took a weapon with him when he went to talk to her. That he thought he would need a gun. That doesn't make any sense. Even if he thought she wasn't pregnant he wouldn't have risked hurting her or the baby if he had been wrong."

"I hear you and I understand that you believe he didn't do this. I have to work with the evidence and so far we don't really have any so we are following what few leads we do have." Molini stood up, "Can I ask you to speak with one of sketch artist so we can try to identify the man that approached you in Port Charles? Maybe there's a connection."

"Yeah, it will give us something to do while we wait for Duke to be released," Anna said as she stood up.

Robert sighed as he stood up. Anna was not going to let this go, she was going to push herself until she found who had really done this. He knew all he could do was help her. He would have to make sure she didn't push herself too hard. She is a strong-willed woman and he will have to make sure she takes care of herself. He will not let anything happen to her or their babies because of Duke Lavery. He didn't care what kind of trouble he was in, this is his family and Robert will make sure nothing happens to them.

Robert put his hand on her back as they followed Molini out of the office and over to another officer. She was who would draw the man that had threaten Anna. Robert hoped this would keep Anna distracted for the time being. He got the feeling that until she got to talk to Duke she would snap at anyone that suggested he had anything to do with Olivia's murder.

...

It was almost two hours later when Duke was finally shown into the squad room. Anna got up and walked towards him. "I didn't do this. You believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're not a murder." Anna stepped a little closer and touched his cheek, "Duke why didn't you tell me you thought she was having a baby when I told you about ours?"

"You were happy about your news, I wasn't. I wanted a family with you. I didn't love Olivia but that doesn't mean I killed her."

"I know you didn't do this. Do you have any idea who would want her dead?"

"I have no idea. I have no alibi for when it happened and we'd had an argument earlier that day so I look good for it."

Robert stepped forward, "This is now our most important case. Anna and I will do whatever we can to help you."

Duke looked at him, a little surprised to hear that Robert was willing to help him, but this wasn't the first time he had helped him. Yeah, they had been at odds because of the situation with Anna but Duke knew Robert meant what he had just said. Robert might not be as convinced as Anna about his innocents but Duke knew he would help him. "Thank you."

Detective Molini walked over to them, "Mr. Lavery you are free to go for now. Where are you going to be if we need to contact you?"

"I'm going back to Port Charles. That's where I live and the club there is the one I own. The club here my partners can worry about for now. I will let you know if I am coming into the city for any reason. I didn't do this and I want to cooperate as much as I can so you can find the person that did."

"Did you finish with the sketch artist?" Molini asked turning to Anna.

"Yes, she said they were going to start looking through the database to see if there were any matches on file."

"That's good thank you," Molini said as he shook their hands.

"A sketch artist, why?" Duke asked.

"Someone sent a man to Port Charles to warn Anna to stay away from you a week before our wedding. We both made it clear to him that there was no reason for that warning."

"If anything you should have been warning me to stay away from Anna. Robert, I really am sorry for the scene at your wedding."

"It's behind us and it gave our guests something to talk about for the rest of the day. Let's get out of here so we can start working on finding out who really did do this." Robert took Anna's hand, they said good-bye to Detective Molini, then the three of them left the police station together.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Early Sunday morning Robert woke up alone, at first he thought it was because Anna had gotten up sick but she wasn't in the washroom. He made his way downstairs and found her sitting at the desk in the den. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a way to prove Duke didn't kill Olivia."

"Anna, it's the middle of the night. Come to bed, you need your rest."

"I need to find out who killed Olivia," Anna insisted.

Robert walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, slowly he started rubbing them. "Anna, what do you think you're going to find at this time of night reading news reports and going over and over what Duke told you on the way back here."

"Someone else did this and I think maybe they are trying to pin it on Duke."

Robert could hear the desperation in her voice. "That might be, maybe someone saw them arguing and took advantage of that. You are not going to prove that in the middle of the night. What you are going to do is wear yourself out. You need your rest, you need to make sure those little ones are getting what they need and right now that is you sleeping in my arms."

Anna knew he was right, she should be in bed. She was getting nowhere, there was nothing in these news reports. She sat back and enjoyed the message Robert was giving her. Then he turned the chair and knelt down in front of her between her legs. Anna reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "You are going to take care of me through this aren't you? You're going to make sure I'm taking care of myself and our babies."

"I am. You are going to try to work none stop and I will make sure you take breaks. I understand that you want to prove Duke's innocent and I will help you with that but my number one concern is you." He leaned down and kissed her tummy, "And you two little ones. I'll make sure mommy takes care of herself. That she make sure you're getting everything she needs even if I have to force feed her."

Anna laughed, "Hungry isn't a problem. You will not have to force feed me, besides, Filomena will be more than happy to do that. She made sure I ate when I was pregnant with Robin."

"Well, then I will make sure you get to bed and get the sleep you need."

"Oh really, and just how do you plan on doing that?" she asked with a little grin.

"I just happen to know there is something you are rather fond of doing that often involves a bed and when we do it right we are both rather tired after."

"Is this something that might help me sleep tonight?"

"I think it is. Anna, I think we should head up to bed and test my theory."

"I want that very much." Anna leaned forward and kissed him. Robert stood up and pulled Anna out of the chair. He kissed her passionately, Anna smiled up at him then took his hand and led him out of the den. Anna turned to him as they entered their bedroom, she ran her hands up his bare chest. "I love you so much."

Robert's hands slipped around her waist, "I do love you." Then he kissed her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. If having a lot of sex with his wife was how he was going to make sure she slept then he would gladly make love to her every night he thought. Holding himself over Anna, Robert grinned at her, "This method is much more fun than any other sleep aids."

"I agree, now enough talk," she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately as their hands started to roam over each other's bodies. They made love then Anna fell asleep in his arms. When Robert was sure she was asleep he let himself drift off to sleep as well.

...

"You're telling me you actually think Duke might have killed Olivia," Victor said looking at his son with disbelief.

"I'm saying I think it could be possible. Did Olivia tell you she was pregnant? That she had told Duke they were going to have a baby."

"No. You're saying she was pregnant."

"No, she wasn't but she told Duke that. She told me that as well."

"Why?"

"That's who she was. There was always some sort of plan. I believe she thought her relationship with Duke was somehow going to give her more power in the family. Like by being with him you would suddenly see her as worthy of having power, maybe she thought it meant she would take over the family instead of me."

"Really," Victor was now just trying to take in all that Julian was telling him.

"The problem with that was Duke didn't see their relationship lasting long term. He out and out told me it was just about sex and a way to get over having his heart broken by Anna."

"So you think she figured that out and tried to trap him with a make-believe baby."

"I think it was about sex for her as well. I don't think she had real feelings for Duke, not at the beginning anyway. Then I think she started to believe she needed to keep him around to get what she wanted. He must have been part of whatever plan she was working on."

"So you think Duke figured all of this out, got angry and came here to shoot her."

"I don't know. It's Lavery, I don't see him planning to shoot anyone. They might have gotten into a heated argument and one thing led to another, resulting in Olivia being shot."

"What was he doing here? I told him to stay in Port Charles."

"Apparently they had gotten into a fight the night before so he came here to talk to her," Julian explained. "Duke told me that no matter what he wouldn't walk away from his child. What if while they were fighting it came out that there was no baby and that was what sent him over the edge?"

"I don't know about that. It doesn't really sound like Lavery."

"I'm not sure either, I just thought you should know there is a possibility that Duke did it. They didn't have anything to hold him on so they let him go but I think he's the only suspect the cops have right now."

"I want to talk to him. I'm going to call him to come here."

"The police are monitoring his travel, we might want to go to Port Charles to talk to him or just call him," Julian suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea."

...

"Thank you for coming in to talk to me Mr. Antoinelli," Detective Molini said as he sat at his desk, Dino sat across the desk from him.

"Yeah, my neighbour told me you had stopped by looking for me while I was away so I thought I should come down here."

"I have a few questions for you related to Olivia St. John's murder."

"I know most people don't know this but she was my sister. I didn't have anything to do with her death."

"I am aware she was your sister and that Victor Jerome is actually your father. When was the last time you spoke to Olivia?"

"I'm not really sure, it was a while ago."

"What did you talk about?"

"She thought Duke was going to break up with her and she was scared she'd end up alone to raise their baby by herself." Dino knew the cops had to believe he thought Olivia was pregnant like the others did.

"Really, when did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"Oh, a while ago. End of January maybe February, I've known for a while now. It's sad that two lives were actually lost when my sister was killed."

"Would you be surprised to hear that she was not pregnant and that she never had been pregnant?"

"Really? She told me she was going to doctor appointments, she seems so excited."

Molini took notes of his answers and his mannerisms, there was something about this guy he didn't trust. "I also had a few questions about a trip you took to Port Charles New York at the end of last year. You were there the first week of December, is that correct?"

Dino knew he could try lying but most likely this cop had already looked into this and knew for a fact he'd been there. "Yeah, I went there to see an old friend. I was only there for like a day."

"An old friend, so you didn't approach a woman on the docks?"

Dino just stared at the detective, how did he know about that? Who had he talked to already?

"You didn't have an altercation with a man at a local restaurant while you were there?"

"What are you getting at here?"

"I'm getting at the fact you tried to tell Anna Devane to stay away from Duke Lavery. That Robert Scorpio made it very clear that you were to say away from her. I have talked to both of them and they have told me in detail about your encounters while both of them. Who sent you to Port Charles? Why did you tell Anna to stay away from Lavery?"

Did it matter if this detective knew it had been Olivia? Could he use this to make it seem like there had been more problems with Duke and Olivia relationship and make Duke look more guilty? "Olivia asked me to go there," he said as he put his head down. "I think she thought there was still something going on between Duke and Anna. She said he was always talking about her. That he was talking about Anna and how he was going to stop her upcoming wedding no matter what it took."

Molini started writing quickly, Robert Anna and Duke had all told him about the scene at their wedding. They said the same thing, Duke was a little blurry about what all he had said but it was clear that he had gotten rather drunk and went there as a sad man wanting to try one last time to get Anna to take him back. Now Dino was trying to make it sound like Duke had planned it. Again he got the feeling he couldn't trust everything Dino was telling him. "So you thought, grabbing a woman that is much smaller than you and throwing her against a wall then ordering her to say away from Lavery was what Olivia had wanted you to do?"

"Olivia told me to make sure Anna knew that Duke was with her now."

"Anna was getting married to another man."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she wasn't still stringing Lavery along."

"Did you know who the man was that confronted you that evening was?"

"No, all I know was some guy grabbed me by the back of my head pulled my hand behind my back then forced my face into my plate and started yelling at me." Wow, this cop knows a lot, Dino thought. Could he make Scorpio look like the bad guy in this? When he had seen Anna there he'd had no idea what was going to happen next. "I was just sitting with a friend when he attacked me. He told me to stay away from his wife and that he knew it must have been the Jeromes that sent me to Port Charles." Crap he shouldn't have said that.

"So even though they didn't know who you were they knew you were connected to Olivia or her family at least?" Dino didn't answer. "I have both of their statements about what happened that day. You must have been so angry that Olivia sent you there to first get beat up by a woman you thought you could intimidate then by her fiance for trying to intimidate her. Were you angry with Olivia?"

"Hey don't try to turn this around on me. I was annoyed that she didn't tell me the woman is some kind of kung fu master that I think could have hurt me very badly or that her boyfriend clearly has some anger issues. He messed up my shoulder for a couple of weeks. If she and Duke were having problems it was between them not those two. When I got back here I told Olivia as much and that was the end of it."

"So you were not angry with Olivia at the time of her death?"

"No, she's was my sister. Sometimes siblings get upset with each other but it doesn't mean anything."

Molini wrote down a few more things then looked back up at Dino. "Thank you for coming in to talk to me. If I have any follow up questions I'll be in contact but I think that's all I needed to talk to you about."

Dino didn't waste any time getting up and leaving the police station. He hoped nothing he said was going to make this detective come around asking more questions. There were things he knew, things that he had to keep to himself and he didn't want the police poking around.

After Dino left, Richard Barter walked over, he had been listening but let his partner do all the talking. "I don't know if he's the kind of guy you can trust but I don't think he killed his sister."

"That was the same vibe I was getting from him," Molini agreed.

...

It had been close to a week since Duke had been released and so far he hadn't heard from Anna about how their investigation was going. Duke sat at his desk, he couldn't help but think about the fact he seemed to be the only person the police were investigating. Maybe that day at the police station when she said they would find out who shot Olivia it was just what she thought he wanted to hear. Duke shook his head, no that wasn't it, Anna said she wanted to help him.

Duke got up, he couldn't focus on his work so he thought he'd go talk to Anna. See if there were any developments. He hadn't done this and she said she believed him so why hadn't she given him some kind of update yet?

When he got to their office Felicia told him they were both in Robert's office.

Anna was leaning on the edge of Robert's desk facing him, his hands were on her baby bump. While she talked he was kissing her belly and whispering to the babies. "The man that came here, this Dino Antoinelli, he is an illegitimate son of Victor Jerome but Victor doesn't have anything to with him."

"So it wasn't Victor that sent him here," Robert said up to Anna then leaned in and kissed her belly again. "Mommy's working too hard don't you think? Yeah, I think so too."

Anna smiled, "I think it was Olivia that sent him here. I don't really understand why she was so threatened me."

"It does seem like Olivia was rather jealous of any female attention Duke got. That was what Angel made it seem like anyway."

"Yes but I don't think she sent men after every woman that wandered through the club."

"Mommy just won't stop talking about this will she? You two should tell her it's time to do something else."

"Robert, I told Duke we would help him and that is what I'm going to do."

"I didn't say we shouldn't help Duke. I just don't think knowing who the guy Olivia sent here was, helps us in any way. It sounded like Duke didn't even know about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hate not having anything to go on. Someone else must have gone there. Was that someone planning to kill her? Was there an argument that led to Olivia being shot? If we knew where Duke had gone after he left the gallery we could prove it wasn't him."

"He told us he went walking."

"But where? He must have gone somewhere. Someone must have seen him before he picked up his dinner."

"It's New York, a hundred people could have seen him but we aren't likely going to find any of them."

There was a knock at the door then Duke walked in. He looked at them, "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, we are just talking about your case actually. Come in," Anna said and stood up and walked around the desk. She sat down and motioned for Duke to do the same.

Seeing them together, clearly, Robert was excited about the fact Anna is pregnant. He had just had his hands on her stomach while they were apparently talking about their investigation. Even though he now accepted they are together seeing Robert get the life he had wanted with Anna still hurt. "Do you have anything useful yet?"

"Not yet, no," Anna told him.

"It's been almost a week, why haven't you found anything?"

"Duke, if it was obvious don't you think the police would have found some other leads?" Robert pointed out. "You say you were just walking around after getting shown out of Olivia's gallery. And no one can place you anywhere until 9 when you picked up dinner. The problem there and why the police think you could have done it is because Olivia was murdered around 8 o'clock so you would have had lots of time to get rid of the gun and be back at your apartment by 9. They don't have any other leads so, for now, you look like the most likely suspect since you had been arguing with the victim earlier that day. We need something to go on other than I was walking. What do you remember walking past? Was there someplace you stopped to think for a while that was close to a place people might remember seeing you?"

"I really don't know. I was upset, frustrated and I just needed to keep moving. I was starting to believe there was no baby, that she had been lying to me all along. It turned out I was right about that," he said bitterly. After a moment he continued, "I'm not really sure where I was for most of that time. I eventually made it to 64th and from there I started walking back in the direction of my club."

"What time was that?"

"I don't know."

"Duke we are trying to help you," Anna reminded him.

"Well, you both sound a lot like the cops! They want me to tell them things I don't remember as well. Don't you think if I knew where I had been that night I wouldn't tell you and the police? I didn't kill her, you need to find out who did."

"Can you tell us if she had any enemies?" Anna asked.

"Olivia wasn't always the nicest person so I'm sure there were people that didn't like her. She wanted her father's approval and wanted to have some power in the family business, maybe it was connected to that. For all I know, someone might have thought they could get to Victor by hurting her."

"Has Victor or Julian been in contact with you? Do you think they believe you had anything to do with Olivia's death?" Robert asked him.

"I had a few brief conversations with Julian on the phone, he asked how I was and told me he felt bad about her lying about the baby. Maybe he was trying to get a feel of what might have happened" Duke paused then looked at Anna then Robert, "You don't think they think I did it do you? I might be in danger if they do?"

"Have you tried to contact them?"

"After I talked to Julian, no."

"Why not? When was that?" Robert had taken over asking the questions now.

"I was locked up during Olivia's funeral. I know the cops are watching me now so do I want to be talking to known mobsters when I'm facing murder charges?"

"Do you really think the police haven't figured out that you are a least somewhat involved with the Jerome Family? You were dating Victor's daughter, thought she was going to have your kid and just happen to partners with Julian in that club you own in the city. It wasn't that hard to find that little bit of information," Robert told him.

"None of that means I killed Olivia!" Duke was starting to get angry.

Robert stood up and put his hands on his desk leaning across it, "No, but it all means that you are connected to the mob. You can tell me you're just running the club for them over and over but that doesn't change the fact you working with them."

"Business partners," Duke tried to insist.

"Connected to the mob," Robert shot back. "I don't care if you're just the accountant. You work with mobsters, you are connected to the mob."

"Does that really matter right now?" Anna asked trying to defuse the situation.

Robert looked at her and instantly know what she was doing. "No, it doesn't. Sorry, Luv."

Duke didn't back down as quickly, "I am not a mobster and I am not a killer. I thought you were going to find out who killed Olivia not just try to make me look worse."

"I didn't have to do much to find out everything I mentioned. It's all a matter of public record. To find out who would have wanted to harm Olivia we have to follow leads, we have to make connections. This is just part of the investigation," Robert explained calmly knowing him and Duke getting into an argument would only upset Anna.

"Alright. Do you want to know if I do hear from Julian, he's the one that I talk to more often now," Duke asked. He knew there was no point trying to pretend they didn't know he had been working with Victor any longer.

"Only if it's something you think we need to know about," Anna told him.

Duke wasn't even sure what else to say now. He didn't really know what he had expected to find out by coming here today. Anna had offered to help but what did he really think they could do? "Well, I think I'm going to get out of here. For now, I have a club to run. Thanks for trying to help me." Then Duke turned and left the office with his head down. They could both tell he felt hopeless about what was happening. It was like he believed it was only a matter of time before he ended up in jail.

"We need to help him. There has to be something the police are missing. Someone else was there that night and killed Olivia."

"Anna you don't have to convince me. I don't think he killed her either."

She looked at him and instantly knew he meant that. "I know, sorry." Anna put her head back and exhaled. "You and I might be the only two people that believe that. Well at least of the people looking into this."

"Anna there isn't much else we can do here tonight. Why don't we plan to take a trip into the city? We can do a little investigating of our own. I want to spend this weekend with Robin though so why don't we plan to leave on Monday?"

"Yeah, OK." Robert got up and walked over to her. "Take me home, I just want to think about our family for the rest of the weekend."

Robert put his arms around her, "That sounds like the best way to spend the rest of the weekend."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

They had spent the better part of the last three days in New York and got nowhere. There were no witnesses, there were no other leads, not that they had found anyway. Anna wasn't willing to give up, she knew in her heart that Duke had not killed Olivia and she was determined to prove it. So much so it was starting to worry Robert. Anna was pushing so hard looking for answers that she wasn't sleeping enough and he could see that all she needed to do was take a break, take a little time to take care of herself. Even when they got back to Port Charles the first thing Anna want to do was go and talk to Duke so Robert went along with her.

It was early afternoon so the club wasn't open for business yet. They walked in and saw Angel by the bar, "Hello, is Duke here?" Anna asked as she got to him.

Angel turned and smiled at them, he knew that they were trying to help Duke. All the personal stuff didn't matter now, they were trying to prove that Duke did not kill Olivia so he was glad to see them. "Hi, you two. He's up in the office. Have you had any luck finding who actually did this?"

"Not yet, but I'm not going to give up until I find out who really did kill her," Anna promised. Robert stood beside her with his hand on her back. He might not be as committed to this as Anna is but the one thing he did know was that he was going to keep a close eye on Anna. She was so focused on this investigation, she was pushing herself too hard. Robert would go with her where ever this leads her to ensure nothing happened to her or their babies. He'd had to remind her that they have an appointment tomorrow or she would have insisted on staying in New York working on this. Anna turned to him, "I'm going to go up and talk to him. You don't have to come with me."

"I'll wait down here, but if this takes more than half an hour then I'm coming up there."

"Yes dear." Anna leaned in and gave him a quick kiss then walked over to the elevator.

Robert sat down at the bar and looked at Angel, "What's your take on all of this?"

Angel poured Robert a drink, "I don't believe Duke killed her, I don't think he could kill anyone unless it was in self-defence. I just know there is someone out there that knows the truth. Either they aren't coming forward because they're scared or because they did it and want Duke to take the wrap."

"Could he have done it if he thought Olivia was going to kill him?"

"I don't know. Duke told me she was gonna have his kid. Wouldn't that mean he killed his own child?"

"They now know Olivia wasn't pregnant and never had been. If Duke still believed that at the time of her death then I see your point," Robert said then took a sip of his drink.

"Robert, I know Duke. I saw him the day after Olivia's murder, he was really upset. He kept talking about the baby that never even got a chance to live. He didn't know she wasn't pregnant, not until that detective told him."

"Personally, I'm leaning towards someone is setting him up. I won't rule out there's someone that knows the truth but is scared to come forward and thinks it will all just go away if Duke gets charged."

"I know he didn't kill her."

Robert tilted his glass towards Angel slightly, "Then we need to find the person that really did this."

...

Anna walked into Duke's office and right away she could see he hadn't been sleeping, maybe not eating enough either. He was worried and it showed, well she could see it even if other people didn't. "Hello, Duke."

He got up and walked towards her, "Anna, please tell me you found something." There was desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Duke. We haven't been able to find any new leads yet. Whoever did this is either very skilled or very lucky."

He grabbed her arms, "Anna there has to be something you're missing. This person couldn't have just walked away into the night."

Anna tensed and pulled out of his grip, taking a step back she knew he was upset but still a little space might be good. "At this point that is exactly what it seems like has happened. I am not giving up." Anna took a seat in one of the chairs by his desk so Duke sat down beside her. He understood why she had stepped away from him and wasn't offended. "Would anyone in her family have wanted to frame you for this?"

"Her family? I don't think so. If they were upset with her why would they frame me? I've been doing what is required of me." Duke wasn't sure he had to say anything more about that for Anna to understand what he meant.

"So there is no reason her brother might believe you would have killed her?"

"Julian? Why, what happened? What did you hear?"

"Well we talked to the detective in charge of the investigation again and it seems that Julian feels that you knew there was no baby. That you got into a fight with Olivia about that and one thing lead to another and she ended up dead."

"Julian is actually telling the police this?"

"Well, he suggested it," Anna told him.

"That's ridiculous. I had questions, yeah I suspected that maybe she was lying. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't give me any information about the baby but I still believed there was a baby. I only really started questioning it the night before but only mentioned it to her the afternoon of her death. I had wondered if it was possible before that but never really believed she was actually lying to me."

"People overheard that. Duke, I believe you but if there are no other leads I'm worried they might charge you with this."

Duke put his head in his hands and Anna reached over and put her hand on his back. "Anna, I didn't do it. I swear."

"I know, Duke. I know. If you can think of anyone that might have wanted to hurt her or you by doing this let me know. I will follow any lead no matter how minute you think it is."

"Thank you, Anna. It means a lot to me that you are doing this. I'm sure Robert isn't happy about all the time you are spending on this."

"Robert has been helping me with this. He is also making sure I don't over do it and that I'm taking care of myself but trust me, Duke. He doesn't think you did it either."

"You should be planning for the babies. Getting everything you need not trying to prove I'm not a murderer."

"There is still time before the babies get here. Keeping you out of jail is a more pressing matter at the moment."

"Anna, I appreciate the help but you make sure you are taking care of yourself. I'm not ready to deal with Robert if anything happens to you."

Anna smiled at him. Duke was right, Robert would come after him if something happened to her. "I'm taking care of myself, I actually have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I know everything will be just fine."

Duke smiled then leaned forward and hugged her. "I'm happy for you and Robert, now get out of here and go see that wonderful daughter of yours."

Anna kissed his cheek, "I'll tell her you say hi." Then Anna got up and left Duke's office.

...

When they got home Robin rushed over to Anna and gave her a big hug, "Are you staying home now?"

"For a while yes, sweety." Anna looked over at Robert when she said it. She knew he would put his foot down if she suggested going back to New York right away. They hadn't found anything and she had hardly slept while they were there. She knew he was upset about how hard she was working on this but so far all he had done was insist she take breaks and at night take her to bed so she would sleep. She was quite enjoying his method of ensuring she slept.

Filomena came out of the kitchen and noticed they both looked very tired after their latest trip. "You work too hard, I will make you a nice dinner. Then you get to bed early no working tonight."

Robert smiled and wrapped his arms around Anna and Robin, "You hear that. You need your rest," then kissed the top of Anna's head.

"Yes you do and I want you to stay home for a while," Robin added.

Anna knew there was no winning against all of them and smiled, "Alright, you have all made your point."

"Good, now I'm going to take our bags up to our room," Robert said as he turned. Anna smiled after him, then turned and followed him up to their room.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she said as she wrapped his arms around him after he's put down their bags. "I'm so worried about Duke it's a good thing I have you to worry about me."

Robert put his hands on her hips, "I know he didn't do this and I don't think the police have a case against him but I understand why you want to find out who did do it. I just don't like how hard you are pushing yourself, Luv."

"I know and thank you for not insisting I stop working on this. I can't stand the idea of Duke going to prison for a crime I know he didn't commit."

"We aren't talking about this anymore tonight. Tomorrow we get to find out about the babies and then we are spending the rest of the weekend with our little girl. There will be no talk about this until at least Monday, please."

"OK, I can agree to that." Anna rested her head against his chest, "Our little ones, we finally get to find out what they are." Anna smiled thinking about it, "Have you been thinking about names?"

"I may have" he said with a grin, "but until we know what they are I don't want to say what I've been thinking. I've only thought of two names so it depends what we find out tomorrow if we even get to consider using them."

Anna leaned back in his arms, "You know it's not like they are going to change overnight if you say the names out loud."

"I'm still not telling you yet. Let's get out of here, there's a little girl downstairs that I've been missing a lot lately."

"I need a kiss first." They smiled at each other then Robert kissed her tenderly, he took her hand as they left their room and went to find Robin.

That evening after they had eaten they were in the living room watching TV together before Robin went to bed. Anna was cuddled into Robert leaning against his side. Part way through the show Robin cuddled in beside her putting her head against Anna's stomach. They sat like that for a while then suddenly Robin sat up and looked at Anna's stomach, "Mommy, one of them kicked me!" she said sounding surprised.

Both Robert and Anna smiled, "They do that a lot now. Give me your hand." Robin did and Anna put her hand over where the baby was moving. "See, just moving around." Robin smiled when she felt the baby move again. "Oh, I guess they both needed to get more comfortable. Do you want to feel the other one?"

"Yes," Robin said with a big smile. Anna took her hand and placed over the other baby. "Hi, babies. I'm your big sister Robin. I can't wait until you're out here so I can play with you. I know it will be a while before you're big enough to play but even getting to hold you will be so wonderful. When our mommy and daddy got married I really hoped there would be a baby. It's even better then I dreamed, there's two of you. Oh and tomorrow we get to find out if you are boys or girls. I'm going to be a really good big sister. I can show you all kinds of fun things to do. I can even help take care of you. Oh, our grandma will help me with that, you'll like her too."

Anna smiled at Robert, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly then stroked Robin's hair. "I see you've decided to talk to them," he said to Robin.

"If they're going to interrupt us watching TV then I should at least talk to them, don't you agree? Clearly, they must have wanted my attention. I can't just ignore them."

"Clearly," Anna said with a smile, then she and Robert both started to laugh.

...

Anna and Robert sat waiting for the doctor, today was the day they had been looking forward to. Soon Dr. Harris would come in and they would find out what sex their babies are. Anna knew what she was hoping for but her and Robert hadn't really talked about that since they first found out they were having twins. Robert knew what he was hoping for as well and had even thought about what he wanted to name them but wouldn't tell Anna, he didn't want to jinx it. They both smiled when Dr. Harris walked in, "Hello, you both look excited," she said smiling back at them.

"We might be a little excited about today," Anna said beaming with happiness.

"Well, there are a few things I need to check first then we can take a close look at those babies. Are you hoping for any certain results?" she asked.

Anna and Robert looked at each other, "We both want them the be healthy and haven't told each other which way we're leaning as far as gender," Anna admitted.

"So today should be very exciting." Dr. Harris started to do the examination. After several minutes it was time for the ultrasound. Robert took Anna's hand and they both watched the screen as they looked at their babies. "Everything looks good, they are developing at the right pace. Their heartbeats are strong." Dr. Harris looked up and smiled, "Now what you've been waiting for. We'll start with the baby on the right." After just a moment Dr. Harris looked up at them, "Do you see that dad?" Robert just nodded with a silly grin on his face. "That one is a boy." Dr. Harris moved the wand to find the other baby, "Alright, now the baby on the left." Another slight pause, "Well it looks like you are going to be the parents of twin boys."

Anna looked at Robert a big smile on her face. "Sons," tears started to run down her cheek. "Two sons to carry on the Scorpio name."

Robert kissed her and wiped away the tears. "Andy and Alex. I want to name them Andrew and Alexander."

Anna nodded putting her hand on his cheek, "Those work with the middle names I had in mind."

"You wanted boys as well?"

"Of course I did. We have our little girl already so I was really hoping at least one of these babies would be a boy."

Robert kissed her again, "What names had you been thinking of."

"I know they aren't very original but I think with the names you have they will be perfect." Anna took Robert's hand and put it on the baby on the right. "Andrew Xavier," then moved their hands to the baby on the left, "Alexander Robert."

"Perfect," Robert said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Those names sound perfect."

Dr. Harris had already wiped the gel off of Anna's stomach. "It seems like you were both hoping for boys. We are all done here for today. I'd like to see you in another month then after that, I think I want you to come in every two weeks. Please make an appointment on your way out." Then Dr. Harris left them alone in the examination room.

Anna and Robert were both still smiling, "I am so happy, Anna."

"I am too. Once I'm changed I think you should take me out for lunch. I have two little boys that need some of Ruby's chilli."

"They sure do seem to like a little bit of spice, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Robin wanted sweet things and I was sick in the mornings a lot. They want spicy and only give me some rough evenings. I wasn't sure if the difference was because there were two of them or because they were boys. All I knew was this was different than my pregnancy with Robin."

"Well, we better not keep them waiting. Let's go get them lunch." Anna got up and got changed then they left arm in arm talking about whether they should tell people they are having boys or not. Yeah, they decide, they are going to tell Robin so they might as well tell their friends too.

...

"I can't believe that man," Victor said as he walked into his office. "Do they not understand what I've been dealing with? I just lost my daughter and all he wants is his money. I didn't mess up. I didn't lead that cop to make that bust in Port Charles. I have told them I will get them their money and guns. Why is Palmer the only one giving me a hard time about this?"

Julian was following his father, he wasn't sure if Victor actually wanted him to respond this time. So far he had just been ranting since they had left the meeting with Palmer. "He does seem to be being a bit more unreasonable compared to the others."

"Unreasonable? He's acting like it doesn't matter that someone murdered Olivia. You would think her death was just another business deal that didn't work out the way we had wanted."

"Maybe you should talk to him again, one on one. Remind him who has the power here," Julian suggested.

Victor turned and looked at him. "Palmer is acting like he has power. Like he knows something I don't. Who does he think he is?" Victor paused, "What does he think he knows? Too much has been happening and I think Palmer's being too cocky. We still don't know how that cop found out about the shipment. We don't know who killed Olivia, I really don't believe it was Duke and I have listened to what you had to say about that. The way Palmer is acting he either knows something or he is planning something and I don't like either of those options."

"You want me to see if I can figure out what he's up to."

"That's exactly what I want. He still sees you as my kid that doesn't know what's he's doing. Palmer might let something slip."

"Alright, I see when I can set up a meeting with him then I'll be in touch after that."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"I know you talked to Duke after Olivia's death. Do you really believe he killed her?"

"I don't know. If that is what happened I don't think it was something he planned to do. He doesn't strike me as a killed but like I've said before in the heat of the moment after a heated argument I can't say what he might have been capable of."

"You won't say he did it but you can't rule him out either. I can respect that. I still believe it was someone else but if it comes out it was Lavery he won't have to worry about life in prison, understood."

Julian understood what his father had just told him, "Understood." Then Julian turned and left his father's office.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I don't understand why you won't let me go. I want to tell the police what really happened."

"That is the exact reason I can't let you go. The longer this goes unsolved the better. I love seeing the Jerome family struggle with not knowing who killed Olivia."

"Duke didn't kill Olivia we both know that. Why won't you let me clear his name?"

"I just told you. The Jeromes do not get to have the answers they need. I like them suspecting their rivals, suspecting their allies, suspecting each other. I think it's such a joke they believe that fool Lavery might have actually killed her."

"What is wrong with you? You would let an innocent man go to prison just because you want to play some sick game with the Jerome family."

"They let it happen all the time. Do you really think the people that end up going to jail are the ones that did the crimes? They use people, they abandon them when they are no longer useful. Olivia might have been his daughter but she never had Victor's respect. Maybe this will show them all that their actions have repercussions."

"If your problem is with Victor why make Duke suffer? Why let him go to prison?"

"He knew what kind of people he was getting involved with, he should have thought about that. This is just as much his fault as anyone else."

"You don't know anything about him if that's what you believe."

"Shut up, I've heard enough out of you for today. I only came here to leave you more food not to listen to you tell me what to do, or what I do and don't know." A few seconds later the door closed and the lock was put into place. Left alone again with no way to tell the police the truth. How much longer would it be? When will this finally be over? With freedom came the truth that needed to be shared but would that ever come?

...

It's been almost two weeks since Duke had talked to Anna when she came to his club. He wasn't sure if the NYPD had found out anything new about Olivia's murder either, there had been no information coming his way. So far they hadn't contacted him and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The last thing he expected was to see Julian Jerome walk into his club. Duke stood up, "Hello, have they found out anything?" He knew he sounded a little despite for information.

"I think we both already knew who did it. I know you didn't want to have a child with Olivia. You must have been pissed when you found out she was lying to you." Duke hadn't expected anger from Julian. "When did you find out? Is that why you confronted her?" Duke quickly realizes Julian has been drinking. "You hated that she loved you. You were only using her."

"She didn't love me. She wanted something from me. I'm still not sure what that was exactly but she felt like she needed me to stay with her. She wanted the respect Victor always gave you."

"That's why you could kill her. You didn't care about her. I know you killed my sister," Julian yelled.

"I did not, I swear. The last time I saw her was that afternoon when I was told to leave her gallery. I still thought she was pregnant when she died. Yes, I had started to wonder if she was lying but I had no proof there was no baby. I wouldn't have hurt her, hurt my baby."

"There was no baby."

"We know that now." Duke insisted. "Neither of us knew there was no baby when she died."

Suddenly Julian came at him and grabbed his jacket, "I know you did this Lavery. No one else would have wanted to hurt her."

"Julian you and I both know that's not true. Someone that wanted to get to your father could have done this. Olivia wasn't always the nicest person, I'm sure she had a few enemies of her own. Someone else was there that night. Someone else killed Olivia. It wasn't me."

Julian shoved Duke backwards as he let go of his jacket. "The police have no leads. You are the only person that they think had a reason to kill her. I think their right and it's only a matter of time before you pay for what you've done." Julian turned and left the club with his head down. Duke knew he and Olivia hadn't exactly been close but Duke could tell her death has affected him. Victor wanted to know who killed his daughter as well, was that why Julian was here? Did Victor believe Duke had killed Olivia as well? Having the Jeromes believe he killed Olivia was worse than the police suspecting him of it. They could make him disappear before the police even think about charging him.

...

Robert sat in his office trying to concentrate on his latest case. For most of this week, Anna has not been talking about Duke's problems. She has been working on their cases not trying to find information that will help prove Duke didn't kill Olivia. That all changed this morning when she got a call, Robert assumes was from Duke, now she's worried Duke's life could be in danger. Robert rubbed his forehead with his left hand. When she ended her relationship with Duke it should have meant they didn't have to worry about what he was involved in. That his life choices wouldn't affect their life any longer. That apparently wasn't the case. Of course, neither of them could have known Duke would get into this kind of a mess. Robert understood that Anna still cared about Duke, that she didn't want him to go to prison. He also now knows that mentioning that Duke's choices had lead to the path he is now on, is a sure way to start a fight. Anna knew that and she understands but she refuses to turn her back on Duke when he needed someone in his corner. He is not a killer, he's made mistakes, he's made bad choices but he is not a killer. Robert had heard those words several times since they had started trying to find any information to prove someone else killed Olivia.

If it wasn't for the mess Duke was in he knows this would be an amazingly happy time for him and Anna. When Duke's problems are not on Anna's mind everything seems so perfect. They are happily looking forward to welcoming their twin boys into the world. Robin is doing great in school and with her dancing and can't wait for the babies to get here this summer. They have everything they have ever wanted but there is a dark shadow hanging over that happiness. Anna is too worried about Duke, she is so concerned about Duke it seems to be distracting her from other things. Robert knows it's pointless trying to convince Anna to let the police handle the investigation. They both know Duke is the only person of interest they have so far and there just doesn't seem to be any other leads. Robert also knows Anna won't stop until she can at least prove someone else could have been there, that someone else was there when Olivia died.

Robert looked up when there was a knock at his door and saw Sean. "Hey old buddy," Sean said as he walked in. As soon as Sean looked at Robert he knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong? You finally realized just how much work twin boys are going to be?"

That made Robert grin, "No, I couldn't be happier about that and I don't care how tired we are going to be for the first while."

"Then what's bothering you?" Sean asked as he took a seat across from Robert.

"It's this mess Lavery's found himself in. I'm just worried about Anna and the effect it's having on her. She wants to prove he didn't kill Olivia and I'm worried that she won't stop until she's uncovered any and every lead there might be and that means pushing herself too hard. Filomena told me she didn't have the easiest pregnancy with Robin and with twins it can put more stress on her body. Yeah alright, she's not recovering from being in an explosion and a broken heart but the last thing she needs right now is to be worried about him."

"You know she will listen to her body. If things start happening and there could be any danger for the babies she'll slow down."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to get to that point. I don't want there to be any risk, to be any problems. Lavery's mob connections shouldn't still be affecting Anna's life but here we are."

"What happened now?"

"Just a little while ago she got a call and left. She said she'd be back soon but had to deal with the situation alone."

"What does that mean? What situation was she talking about?"

"I don't know but I know it had something to do with Duke and some situation at his club earlier."

"What can I do to help?"

"Not much, I'm trying to be supportive, help her investigate this but I am also trying to make sure she's taking care of herself and I think that might be starting to get on her nerves." Just then his phone started to ring, "Devane Scorpio Investigation."

"Robert, it's Angel. You need to get down to the club now. Julian is here threatening Duke, Anna's here. She was talking to him when Julian showed up."

"I'm on my way." Robert hung up and looked at Sean. "Are you armed?" Robert was already reaching into his bottom drawer for his holster. He pulled a second gun out and handed it to Sean when he shook his head. "Let's go." Sean didn't ask any questions he just followed Robert out of the office.

...

When Robert and Sean got to Duke's club they could hear yelling as they got to the main door. Even though they were both armed they didn't pull their weapons. They didn't know who all was inside but they knew Anna was and they weren't going to do anything that might put her in any more danger.

When Julian had left earlier it was now clear he had continued to drink and had come back even more angry than he had been earlier. "Why would I have killed her?" Duke all but yelled. Julian had come back and was again accusing Duke of killing Olivia.

"You killed her because she was trying to use you!" Julian stumbled forward a little the gun in his hand swaying back and forth. The five people in the room with him all knew they could be shot at any time. Four of them were all trying to protect the fifth person.

"Julian, you're mad at Duke. This should be between the two of you. Even if you want to keep some of us in here you should at least let Anna leave," Angel tries to reason with Julian. He had Anna behind him and he was trying to keep her as far from Duke as they could get without upsetting Julian more.

"I don't care who else is here. Duke is going to pay for what he did. If you didn't want to pay for his mistakes none of you should have been here today." He was slurring his words some and would stagger when he walked. Even if he didn't want to harm the other people there it was very clear any one of them could be shot at any moment because of the condition he was in.

"I did not kill her! Julian, you and I both thought she was carrying my child. Even if you believe I could have killed Olivia do you really think I could have killed my own unborn child? I am not a killer."

"Shut up!" Julian hated that Duke had a point. Ever since his father had told him that Duke wouldn't make it to prison if he was found guilty of Olivia's murder Julian had all but convinced himself that Duke must have done it. He had thought it was possible but now he just wanted justice for Olivia. Julian had been drunk for two days now and that's what had led him to come here and confront Duke today.

"I told you how I felt about the baby. I told you no matter I what I was going to be a part of my child's life. I would not have killed her." Duke was trying to make Julian hear him. He hoped that he could reason with him and get him to understand that there was no way he would have done anything to harm Olivia. "Julian, if I had found out that there was no baby why do you think I would have been angry?"

"You didn't want her to have your baby," Julian said through narrowed eyes trying to focus on Duke. "You told me you were only using my sister."

"That's right, I was using her. If I had found out that she wasn't pregnant I would have been happy. I would have been able to end our relationship then and there."

"You told me you had thought about ending it."

"I did, I had started to accept Anna had moved on and I knew Olivia and I weren't meant to be together. I would have been happy to find out there was no baby. It wouldn't make me want to kill her."

Maybe Duke was finally starting to get through to Julian. He lowed the gun slightly even as Duke started to move further away from the other people in the room Julian didn't point the gun right at him he only followed his movement with his body. When Duke stopped again Julian just stared at him. "Did she tell you there was no baby?"

"No, when I heard that she had been murdered I couldn't stop thinking about the baby I believed had died with her."

Suddenly Julian was face down on the floor, his gun kicked away before he even knows what was happening. Sean had moved in and taken him down while Robert got the gun away from him. "Is everyone alright?" Robert asked looking at the people in the room as he picked up Julian's gun. Anna stepped around Angel. "Luv, please tell me you're alright." He rushed towards her.

"I'm OK." Robert pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I've got you, Luv." Robert glanced over his shoulder and saw Sean was putting cuffs on Julian. Even if they couldn't arrest him, for right now they just needed to know he could cause any more trouble. Robert turned and lead her over to one of the tables wanting her to sit down.

Anna shakes her head and pushes him back so he had to sit down then sat on his lap needing to be in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I only came here because Duke wanted to talk."

"Shhh, we can talk about it later. I just need to know you're alright."

"I was so scared. I thought that I had walked into a situation that would cost us so much." Anna started crying harder. All Robert wanted was for her to calm down. She needed to relax now that there was no longer any danger.

"You weren't hurt, were you? No one touched you did they?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"No, Angel tried to make sure I was shielded after we realized Julian was armed."

Robert held Anna so her head was on his shoulder then started to rock her ever so slightly, "You're OK now. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you," he was whispering as he kissed her hair.

Sean had pulled Julian to his feet and dragged him over to the bar and now had him sitting on a bar stool. "What do you want to do about this? Are you going to get the police involved?" Sean asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. If I get him in trouble with the law I'll be in even more danger from the Family."

"Does this mean they believe you killed Olivia?"

"I don't know. I think it means Julian has had a lot to drink and wants to blame someone for Olivia's death and I'm the only person that seems to be a suspect."

"Do you have somewhere to put him to sleep this off? I don't want to take off those cuffs if he's just going to start threatening people again."

"Let's take him up to my apartment. We can lock him in the spare bedroom."

"Fine," Sean grabbed Julian again who just let himself be dragged towards the elevator, the fight had left him now.

When Sean and Duke came back downstairs ten minutes later Angel and the other employees were working to clean up any mess Julian's visit had caused. Busy making sure the club was ready to open on time. Anna was still sitting on Robert's lap but at least they thought she had stopped crying. They walked over to them, Sean put his hand on Anna's back and she lifted her head. "How you doing sweety?"

"Better," she said quietly.

"Robert when I called her I had no idea there would be any danger if she came here to talk to me."

"We will talk about this later, right now I don't care," Robert said bluntly as he rubbed Anna's back.

"Can we go home now?"

"You're sure you don't want to go see Dr. Harris?"

"I was scared, but I wasn't hurt. I just want to go home."

"Alright, let's get you home," Robert said and kissed her cheek.

Duke took a few steps back, he didn't want to do anything else to upset her. All that had been going through his head while Julian was waving that gun around was that Anna shouldn't be here. He watched Robert and Sean walk her out of the club then sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. Anna had made the right choice by leaving him. It should have meant she wouldn't be in danger because of his lifestyle. People wanting to hurt him shouldn't put Anna in danger now but today it had. He understood she wanted to help him prove he hadn't killed Olivia but that shouldn't put her life in danger. He knows he should tell her to forget about this investigation. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Anna because of the situation he has found himself in.

...

Anna had taken a nice long bath after getting home. She felt exhausted and just wanted to curl up in Robert's arms. When Duke had called he had asked if she would talk to him about Julian's visit. Duke wanted someone the authorities would listen to, to know that if anything happened to him that the Jeromes were behind it. They had just been sitting talking when Julian had returned clearly still drunk then he started waving a gun around. Angel had let her know Robert was on his way while he was shielding her with his own body. All she could do was wait and hope that Julian didn't start shooting. She hated feeling so helpless but knew in her condition the best thing she could do was let Angel protect her.

She had feared for Andy and Alex the most. The thought that something might happen to them scared her so much. Now she was home, they were all safe and all she wanted was to have her family close. Robin was in the kitchen helping Filomena, she could hear them laughing. Robert was sitting on the couch and she smiled at him as soon as he looked up. "Your sons are very active right now."

"Oh, are they? Come here." Robert held out his hand, Anna took it and sat down beside him.

"I want you to know why I went to talk to Duke. He wanted to make sure someone knew Julian had threatened him, that someone would let the authorities know who was behind it if he was killed. Neither of us though Julian was going to come back with a gun. Maybe he'd had it the first time he had been there."

"Anna we don't need to talk about this right now. I want you to just relax, you've had enough excitement for one day."

"That was all I needed you to know." Anna sat back and groaned as she put her right hand on her stomach, "Andy calm down."

Robert couldn't help but smile, they had started calling them Andy and Alex after telling Robin she's going to have two little brothers. "Andy can't help it, mommy? There was a lot going on today. Do you think that's hot head Scorpio of wild streak Devane showing through?"

Anna started laughing and leaned closer to Robert again, stretching out her legs on the couch. "I think they'll have that perfect mix of both of us like Robin does."

"She is kind of perfect isn't she?" Robert said with a grin.

"Yeah, she is."

As much as Robert wanted to ask Anna to stay away from Duke and the investigation into Olivia's death he knew this wasn't the time for that. He wanted her to be happy, to be thinking about their family, their life together. Maybe she will suggest it herself and then he won't have to. He understood there shouldn't have been any danger today. That it wasn't a mistake for her to go talk to him today but that didn't change the fact she had ended up in a situation with a drunk man waving around a loaded weapon. Robert had been so scared when he saw the situation inside Duke's club. It was clear right away that Julian had been drinking and that all the people in that room with him were at risk of being shot. Luckily Duke had noticed him and Sean when they entered and had turned Julian so only he would have been at risk if the gun had gone off. Robert had listened to what Duke had told Julian, any doubt he'd had before was now gone. Robert was as sure about Duke's innocence as Anna was, Duke would never have done anything that could have endangered his child. He hoped something would be uncovered to prove that fact to the police as well. Robert also understood, before Anna had even mentioned it, Duke was in more danger from the Jeromes than if he had to spend the rest of his life in prison.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

When Anna got to the hospital for her next scheduled appointment she wasn't sure if Robert would make it. He had been called into police headquarters to assist with a case Guy thought might be related to one Robert had worked on while he was commissioner. Dr. Harris walked in and smiled, "Hello Anna, just you today?"

"Robert wanted to be here but he is actually helping the police with a case at the moment."

"Oh, does that happen often?"

"Not often but enough and both of us will help them whenever they ask us to."

There was a knock at the door and Robert poked his head in, "I didn't miss much did I?"

"No, we were just talking about you. Come in, have a seat," Dr. Harris told him.

"I told Guy I had to be here for this," Robert said as he sat down beside Anna.

"You could have stayed there and finished what you were working on."

"Who says I'm not finished. Guy just wanted to pick my brain a little."

"Well you really didn't miss anything," Dr. Harris said then started he examination. When she was finished, again she told them the babies were doing fine and developing at the proper rate. "Do you have any questions for me today?" she asked.

Robert glanced at Anna then asked, "What kind of effects does stress have on the babies?"

"Well it would depend, how much stress, how long it went on for. One or two stressful days isn't anything to worry about and all expectant mothers have a few stressful days. Your hormones are going to be all over the place and if Anna tries to tell me with your jobs there was no stress I wouldn't believe her for one second. Just make sure that if you are feeling stressed to take a break, maybe remove yourself from the situation. Again in your line of work, I don't know how easy that would be but so far I am not seeing anything that is a cause for concern. I do want to see you again in two weeks. With twins, there are more things I want to monitor and if I find anything that concerns me I will tell you."

"So you don't think I have to stop working yet?"

"You aren't chasing down bad guys or getting into shootouts are you?"

Anna smiled, "No, there was only one instance with a gun and I think that is why Robert is asking about my stress level."

Dr. Harris looked at Anna then over at Robert and realized they weren't kidding. "I understand why Robert would be concerned. Do I want to know what happened?"

"I was talking to a friend and a man showed up at his place of business drunk and armed with a gun. He waved it around while he was yelling at my friend. Another friend made sure he was always between the guy with the gun and myself. I was scared and it took most of the evening to fully relax but nothing like that has happened since."

"You have just under three months before these little guys are going to be ready to enter the world. Yeah, twins often do come early but let's not try to do anything that might speed along their arrival." Then Dr. Harris smiled, "Maybe try to avoid situations like that for the next few months, OK."

Anna smiled, glad their doctor knew what they did for a living and that this had not been a situation that her work had actually put her in. "I will do my best. My partner has been doing most of the field work for our cases over the last couple of months, it seems like he wants me to take it easy."

"It's a good thing you have a way with finding those little facts that help with our cases so my job is easier," Robert said smiling as well.

"If that's everything I want to see you in two weeks and stay out of trouble."

Robert and Anna thanked her then got up and left, "I know you didn't think she needed to know but I was concerned."

Anna smiled up at him, "I know and I understand. You heard her, Alex Andy and I are all fine, now let's get out of here." It had been almost three weeks since the incident with Julian at Duke's club but it still played in both their minds. Anna still wanted to find out who had actually killed Olivia but so far it seemed like the police didn't think Duke had done it so she was happy to let them conduct their investigation. Stepping back from that and focusing on their own cases had been a lot less stressful and over the last few weeks, they had done a fair amount to get ready for Andy and Alex's arrival.

They had started getting the fourth bedroom ready for them. The walls had been painted blue and they had started getting some clothing and a few of the furniture they wanted for the room. They still hadn't picked out the cribs but they had found two matching rocking chairs that Anna knew would be perfect for rocking them to sleep in. This was what they should be thinking about and doing. This was what they wanted and nothing else should matter.

...

Duke had not been back to New York since he had been released when the police couldn't hold him because they had nothing that to prove he had anything to do with Olivia's death. He had talked to the acting manager a few times but was leaving that club to Julian to worry about. He had only spoken to Victor once since this had all happened and Victor told him to stay away from the New York club for now. He didn't like why this was happening but not having to do Victor's bidding for the last two months had been nice. He had only spoken to Anna once since Julian had threatened all their lives in his drunken stupor. Robert had talked to him a few times and it was agreed that unless the NYPD actually started investigating him and it seemed like he would be facing charges of murder, for now, Anna had to stay away from the case. Duke understood completely and agreed as soon as Robert suggested it. When he had talked to Anna she told him basically the same thing he had already discussed with Robert so again he agreed quickly.

Duke had tried reaching out to Camellia a few times but she had still not returned his calls. It finally occurred to Duke that he actually hadn't talked to her since before Olivia was murdered. Why hadn't she called him back? Did she think he had done it? Had she lost faith in him and believed he could have killed a woman he thought was carrying his child? He had known her a long time and had helped her through a lot. Why was she not returning his calls?"

Duke knew where she worked so he thought he would contact them just to make sure she was alright. Maybe she had moved again, had other problems from her past made her feel like New York actually wasn't the place she belonged? Duke felt like he could use a friend right now and there were only so many people that knew all that had been happening in his life since the beginning of the year so that was why he wanted to talk to Camellia. She was one of those people.

After getting off the phone with her boss Duke was even more confused. Apparently, she had left a message that she had to go home to help a family member that had been in a car crash. In the message, Camellia said she understood that going to help them might cost her her job but that she had no choice because she was the only family member that didn't have a family of their own to look after. Now for someone that knew what kind of person Camellia was Duke understood why that would seem like something she would do. The problem Duke had was that he knew she didn't have any family left. There were no family members to get into car accidents. So where had she gone? Duke had asked when the last time she had worked was and it was the day before Olivia's murder. Had something happened to her as well? As much as he hated doing it he knew he had to ask for help and the only people he thought he could trust to do this were Anna and Robert.

Duke checked the time and decided he might as well go talk to them now, it was still earlier enough he would be back here before the club opened for business. With everything that had happened Duke was happy that no matter what Felicia always greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Duke. What brings you here today? I keep telling you I can't run away with you."

"Oh one of these times I know you'll finally give in," he smiled back and made Felicia laugh. "Are they here? I need to talk to either or both of them."

"They're both here. Knock on Robert's door, now that there's a couch in there Anna likes to stretch out there when the boys are kicking a lot."

"Boys? They're having twin boys?"

"Oh, sorry I guess I thought you knew that already but yes, twin boys."

Duke nodded slightly, then turned towards Robert's door but looked back at Felicia, "Thanks for telling me." He knocked and walked in when Robert called for him to enter. "Hi," Duke walked in and looked at them both. Anna was indeed stretched out on the couch and Robert was sitting in a chair he had pulled over close to the couch. "I think there's something I need your help with."

"Our help, does this have anything to do with Olivia's death?" Robert asked.

"I don't think so but the timing might suggest it does."

That got Anna's attention and she sat up straighter. "What's going on?"

Duke took a seat in the chair by Robert's desk. "I wanted to talk to a friend so I tried calling Camellia again. She moved to New York when she left here and after the club there opened she came to see me. We went for coffee a few times and I had talked to her about mine and Olivia's relationship. She knew I didn't love her but that because of the baby I was willing to try and make a relationship with her work. It was nice to have someone that knew me that I could talk to about all of that. I have tried calling her a few times since Olivia's death but she hasn't returned my calls. The other day it finally clicked that I hadn't actually talked to her since before Olivia died and I started to wonder if maybe she could actually believe I killed her."

"I would think Camellia knows you well enough not to believe that," Anna offered.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing but she never reached out to say that either. It seemed strange that she hadn't returned a single call even just to say don't call again because she thought I was a murder. It's been months so I called her work. Her boss told me Camellia had left a message saying she had to leave town to help a family member that had been in a car crash."

"What's so strange about that?" Robert asked.

"Camellia doesn't have any family left," Anna said. Robert looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Apparently the last time she went into work was the day before Olivia was murdered."

"And no one has seen her since?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't been to work, she hasn't returned any of my calls. I don't know any of her other friends there so I don't know if they've seen her but it all seems a little strange to me. Hopefully, you understand why I didn't really want to take this information to the police."

"You mean you didn't want to bring to their attention that another woman you can be connected to may have gone missing around the same time Olivia was murdered," Robert said.

"Yeah, it didn't sound good in my head and it sounds even worse hearing you say it. I didn't ask when she left that message for her boss just when she had worked last. Even if it was a few days later could this somehow be connected to Olivia's death?"

"I think that's quite a leap to make without anything to back it up but like you said the timing does seem rather suspect," Robert said.

"Where was she working?" Anna asked.

"It's called Step Up. It is an organization that helps people with low income or no income get a better education and eventually helps them get back into the workforce or a better job, that kind of thing."

"I could see why they would accept her reason for taking time off if that's the kind of work she was doing. Her boss would accept she wanted to help someone in need," Anna said.

She turned and looked at Robert before she could say anything he did. "We'll leave in the morning but that means I get to take you home early tonight. You were already sleeping on my couch."

"Our couch and that's fine with me." She turned back to Duke, "We'll let you know what we find out when we get back. If we suspect anything has happened to her we will have to bring it to the attention of the police."

"That's fine, I just didn't want to be the one that did it. Maybe I should have told them."

"When did you start thinking something might be wrong?" Robert asked.

"I called her boss earlier today. After I got off the phone I thought about what he told me for a while then came here. I knew I had to tell someone about this."

"Then that's what we will tell them," Robert said. "As soon as you became concerned about your friend you brought it to our attention and we did the leg work to see if your concerns were warranted. Taking it to the police could have been an overreaction when for all you know she just might not want to talk to you."

That seemed to help Duke relax a little. "Alright, so you'll tell me what you find out?"

"We will, when we get back from New York," Anna confirmed.

"Alright, then I won't keep you. Have a good evening." Duke got up and left before they could say anything else.

Anna looked at Robert again, "What other connection would Camellia and Olivia have other than Duke?"

"Her father was Angus McKay right?"

As soon as Robert said that it all started to click. "Evan Jerome, that's right. Could this all be connected somehow?"

"I don't know, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, we need to find out if she is even missing."

"You're right." She let out a little moan and put her hand on her left side. "Alright Alex, we're going home. Can you stop pushing on my insides long enough for the car ride home?"

"If you want to stretch out again before we go that's fine with me."

Anna shook her head, she knew it didn't matter where she was right now the boys were just being active for now. "Take me home, then you and I can stretch out in bed together. You can talk to them and maybe get them to settle down a little again." Anna put her hand on her stomach then smiled at Robert, "There must not be much room in there for them because it feels like they are trying to make more room all the time now."

At six and a half month, there was no questioning Anna was pregnant. Robert thought her stomach now resembled a beach ball. It was so round and people that didn't know she was having twins thought she was further along than she really was. Robert held out his hand, Anna took it and he helped her to her feet. "We are only asking a few questions tomorrow, remember no getting into gunfights."

Anna laughed and shook her head slightly then smiled up at him, "I think I can control myself. I'll even leave my gun at home so I'm not tempted."

"That's a good idea," Robert said with a smile then kissed her on the nose. "Come on let's get out of here."

...

It was mid-morning the next day, Robert and Anna were standing outside Step Up. They had already called ahead and Will Bowman was waiting to talk to them. Hopefully, he would be able to tell them more about Camellia McKay. They walked inside and were greeted by a middle age slightly overweight man that was already mostly bald. "You must be Devane and Scorpio the PIs, what can I help you with today?" When they had called ahead all they had told him was that a matter they wanted to discuss with him. That seemed to be enough for him to agree to talk to them.

"Hello, Mr. Bowman. Thank you for seeing us so quickly. I'm Anna and this is my husband Robert."

"It's nice to meet you and please call me Will. What is it I can help you with?"

"Well, we are here to find out about an employee of yours. A friend of hers contacted us because they are worried about her. It has been a while since they've heard from her so they asked us to look into this for them," Anna explained.

"Why send you? Couldn't they just make a few phone calls? If they are friends they should know how to get a hold of them."

"You're right, they should and they do." Anna looked up at Robert before continuing, "Are you aware that Camellia McKay does not have any surviving family members?"

"What are you talking about? She went to help her aunt who was in a car crash."

"You're sure about that? So what was this aunt's name? Where does she live?" Robert asked.

There was now a look of confusion on Will Bowman's face. "I don't know."

"When did Camellia leave you the message saying she had to go help a relative?"

Will put his hand to his head, thinking about the question, "She was at work on Friday. It was over the weekend that she left the message and I listened to it Monday morning. That was about a month and a half maybe two months ago. I can check the exact date for you but I know it was the weekend Olivia St. John was murdered. My wife was very upset about that because she loved going to her gallery and had bought several pieces of artwork there in the past."

"Was there anyone here that Camellia spent time with, that might have known her a little better?" Anna asked.

"I know she would go for lunch with Martha at least once a week. Did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please," Anna said with a nodded.

Will turned and started to lead them down a long hallway. "Do you think something has happened to her? Is that why you're here?"

"We don't know anything yet. All we know is her friend is concerned because she hasn't been returning his calls and that's not like her. We went by her apartment before coming here and there was no answer. The landlord told us he hasn't seen her in over a month so we are just trying to piece together a few things," Robert said, answering the question but not really.

They were shown into a small office where a mousy woman sat behind a desk loaded down with paperwork. "Oh, hi Will. What's can I help you with?" Martha Dorbin asked happily.

"Hi, Martha. This is Anna and Robert, they want to ask you a few questions about Camellia. It appears there might be more to her leave of absence then we might have first thought. A concerned friend of hers has asked them to come here and find out a little more about what was going on before she went to help her aunt."

"Oh, well I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks, Martha," Will said then turned and left the office.

Martha greeted them then pointed towards the chairs by her desk. "Have a seat. How can I help? What do you want to know?"

"Mr. Bowman made it sound like you might have at least been friendly with Camellia. So we are hoping you two may have talked about a few things that might help us determine where she went," Anna said after taking a seat.

"She went to help her aunt. I would have thought Will would have told you that."

"Did Camellia ever talk about her family? Did she ever tell you she had an aunt?"

Anna's questions made Martha pause to think, "No, she didn't actually. I remember her talking about a friend she was happy to have reconnected with because he was like family." Martha looked up at them, "She never talked about family, other than to tell me her father was dead."

"What was this friend's name?" Robert asked.

"Duke, he actually opened a night club here, Camellia and I went there just after it opened."

"Did she tell you anything about him?" Anna took over asking questions again.

"Not that much, they had known each other for a quite while. I think he helped her with some problems she was having a while back. The night we went to his club she told me she felt bad for him. Something about that he couldn't repair a relationship he had been in the year before. Oh and Camellia didn't think he was happy with his current relationship either but I think she might have had a little crush on him so I wasn't really sure how to take that."

"Have you heard from her since she left town?"

"No, and I thought that was kind of strange. Normally we talk all the time, we would go out for lunch together and at least once a week we would go out in the evening. Sure we've only known each other for about six months but I conceit her my friend. I don't know why she hasn't reached out to me even just to say how she's doing or how much longer she'll be gone."

Robert leaned closer to Anna, "I hate to say it but I think we should consider that she is at least missing," he whispered.

"I think you're right," she whispered back.

"Can I ask who sent you here?" Martha asked.

"Duke Lavery, he didn't understand why she wasn't returning his called and when he was told she went to help a nonexistent aunt he got worried."

"How do you know him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We all live in Port Charles," Anna answered simply.

"Oh. Do you think something happened to her? You don't think she's in danger do you?"

"We really don't know anything yet. If you do hear from her would you please give us a call," Anna said as she handed Martha their card.

"I will."

Robert stood then held his hand out for Anna helping her to her feet. They thanked Martha and left her office. "Do you think we should go talk to Molini?" Anna asked as they walked back down the hallway.

"I think we should. Even if this isn't connected to Olivia's murder, I do think she's missing."

"That was what I thought too. We'll go talk to Molini but first, we need to go get lunch."

Robert smiled and put his arm around her, "Lunch it is." He leaned in and kissed the side of her head then they left Step Up together.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Are we doing the right thing?" Anna asked. They were standing outside the police station before going inside to talk to Detective Molini.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we tell Molini about Camellia's possible disappearance? We don't know for sure what happened. What if she just left town?" Anna had started to reconsider what needed to be done.

"What if she didn't. Anna you know we have to report this. For all we know, Camellia could be in danger and went into hiding or what if it's worse? What if she's missing and can't come back?"

He didn't have to come right out and say dead. "I know you're right. I'm just worried that this will somehow come back to Duke. He didn't want to go to the police."

"Why was that? I'm not saying he did anything to either Olivia or Camellia. It just seems a little strange. Is this the mob mentality that's been drilled into his head for so long or is there something he's trying to hide?"

"Robert,"

"I know, I just have to follow through on those lines of thought."

"I know, they're running through my head as well. Let's go talk to Molini, he can figure out how to handle this information. Maybe it's connected, maybe it's not."

"Even if this is connected that doesn't mean it's bad for Duke. For all we know, this might help Duke."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get this over with." Anna took Robert's hand and they walked into the police station together. Whatever happens now the police had to know that Camellia McKay appears to have been missing since around the time of Olivia's death

...

Anna had stretched out on their couch shortly after they had gotten back from New York. It had been a long day and it had taken a lot out of her. She'd fallen asleep quickly and now Robert was sitting in the chair by the couch watching her sleep. He had a file in his hand that he had meant to read over but he could help but watch this wonderful woman with a smile on his face. When the doorbell rang he got up quickly hoping whoever that was wouldn't wake Anna up.

Robert opened the door, to find Duke standing there. "Hello."

"I'm sorry to come here and bother you, I just needed to know what you found out in New York."

"Fine come in. Follow me into the den, Anna's having a nap."

Duke nodded and followed Robert inside. Once they were in the den Robert went and sat at the desk and told Duke to take a seat. "So we talked to Camellia's boss Will Bowmen and her friend, Martha Dorbin. Neither of them could tell us much other than they haven't heard from Camellia since she left that message about helping her aunt. Neither of them seemed to realize that she didn't have an aunt but are now worried about her."

"What else aren't you telling me?" Duke could tell there was still more Robert had to tell him.

"Before we left the city Anna and I went to talk to Detective Molini. We felt the police needed to be made aware that Camellia is possibly missing."

Duke's head dipped forwards then looked up at Robert again. "I guess I was worried about them investigating her disappearance because they might think I had something to do with it. I have nothing to worry about because I didn't do anything."

"Anna and I both know that. The one thing we don't understand is why she would have left that message. If her boss and coworkers didn't know she didn't have an aunt why say it if she was trying to let someone know something might be wrong."

"Why leave that message for her boss?" Duke said to himself. "What if she was only allowed to make one call? What if she had to call her boss because that was what she was allowed to do? Robert, I really think someone took Camellia."

"Yeah, Anna and I have the same feeling, that was why we had to go to the police even if you are a little worried about that."

"Yeah, I understand that now. Even if I have to be investigated for this as well. I know the police need to look into what happened to her to find her."

"I'm glad you understand," Anna said from the doorway.

"Hi, Luv. We didn't want to disturb you. How was your nap?"

"It was just what I needed," Anna said with a smile as Robin's head poked into the room, "This is who let me know you were here."

"Hi, Uncle Duke. Do you want to come see my new room? It's bigger than my old bedroom."

"Well, I think I need to see it then." Robin walked into the room and took Duke's hand, leading him out of the den.

Robert walked over to Anna, "Had you been listening long?"

"No, not really. Long enough to know that he's not upset that we told the police that Camellia might be missing."

He put his arms around her, "I don't know what's going on but Duke does seem to be in the middle of it all. Even if we both know he wouldn't have done anything to either of these women."

Anna looked up at him, glad he did believe Duke hadn't done anything wrong. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Alright," Robert kissed her tenderly. "I think we should have a nice quiet evening in tonight. Our trip to the city was enough excitement for you for one day."

"I'm glad the boys let me have a nap but I agree with you. We need a nice relaxing evening"

They were sitting in the living room when Robin and Duke returned, "I showed Uncle Duke around since he hadn't been here before."

"This is a very lovely home," Duke said politely. Robert got up and started walking Duke to the door, "Thank you again for looking into what happened to Camellia."

"No problem. Listen, Duke if somehow this leads the police to suspect you were involved I will do what I can to try and help prove you aren't. I just have to make sure Anna doesn't over do it or gets to worked up."

"I understand, those babies are a lot more important than I am. If I have to face some time in jail awaiting trial I can face that because I know there isn't any evidence that says I had anything to do with this. I couldn't live with knowing Anna pushed herself on my account and something happened to her or the babies." He held out his hand and Robert shook it. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Then Duke left the house. Robert walked back into the living room to find Robin laying on her stomach beside Anna talking to her little brothers. He smiled, walked over and sat down beside Anna. "Tell them mommy is taking it easy tonight so they should as well."

Robin smiled up at him then turned back to the babies, "Did you hear that? Daddy says take it easy on mommy tonight. If we watch a movie don't make her get up to go pee a bunch of times either."

Anna started laughing, "With two of them I don't think there's any way to avoid that."

Robert kissed the side of Anna's head, this was all he wanted. He has the love of his life, their little girl and two sons on the way. If only they didn't have to worry about what Duke was dealing with then everything would be perfect.

...

It had been close to a week since Robert and Anna had gone to talk to Detective Molini. When they had first told him about Camellia McKay he wasn't really sure why they had brought that to his attention but now that he's done a little more digging he understands. She may not have been connected to Olivia Jerome but she had known her brother Evan Jerome for a short time. She is friends with Duke Lavery and he was apparently the one that realized she might be missing and that she left town the same weekend Olivia died. Was any of this connected? Molini didn't know but he couldn't help but feel that it could all be connected.

He sat at his desk talking to his partner, Detective Richard Barter. "Why would he have brought it to anyone attention?"

"Why did he wait so long to tell anyone he thought she was missing?" Barter shot back.

"If we are to believe what he told Scorpio and Devane then he only realized she was missing last week."

"That seems rather convenient, don't you think?"

"So if he took her or harmed her when did he have time to do it?" Molini asked. They had spent the better part of the last hour going back and forth like this.

"He left the gallery around three in the afternoon."

"So he went and found his friend did something to her. Either harmed her or took her somewhere then went back to the gallery and killed Olivia? What would have been the motive? From what we've been told Camellia and Duke were friends. He had even helped protect her last year when there was someone trying to kill her."

"What if they got into a fight? He was upset from the altercation with Olivia went to talk to his friend to help him relax but instead, she said something that made him angrier, one thing led to another."

"And what, he killed her? We haven't found a body, the message that was left for Camellia's boss was left Saturday night."

"Then he hid her somewhere and made he make that call after he killed Olivia," Barter suggested.

"Then what did he do with her? Did he somehow take her back to Port Charles? If she's hidden somewhere here how is he getting food to her? Lavery hasn't left Port Charles since he was released." Molini leaned forwards, "We still don't have anything that connects him to Olivia's murder."

"They got into that argument."

"Have you ever killed a girlfriend over an argument? Everyone that overheard them said it sounded like a run of the mill argument between two people in a relationship. No threats were made, none of the witnesses thought Olivia seemed afraid after Duke left."

"I know," Barter started to relent. "If it wasn't Lavery who was it? There are no other leads."

"Someone went to that gallery after it was closed. Someone was there. If only the surveillance cameras had been turned on when the security guys had left for the night."

"Have we come up with anything that would point to this having something to do with Victor Jerome?" Barter asked.

"I can't say there isn't possible motives but nothing that makes me believe this was one of daddy's enemies. One of my informants had told me about some tension with a few of Victor's business associates. Something to do with a business deal that went wrong or didn't happen. I know it was a few months ago but my informant didn't know exactly what it was."

"Would it have been a big enough problem that one of them might have wanted to make a point that Victor had to pay attention to?"

"I know there was a lot of money involved but was it enough to kill Victor's daughter over? I don't know but I don't want to rule that out either. That's part of what kept me from believing it was Lavery."

"We need to find something." Barter looked at the papers in his hand, "If Camellia McKay is connected then I think that rules out one of Jerome's enemies or angry business partners."

"Yeah, you have a point. Then does that point back to Lavery?"

"Maybe, what if she's dead but he did a better job of hiding her body. Lavery has been very cooperative, what if that is all just to keep us from suspecting him? He figures now that he's told us about this other woman it will seem like he's trying to be helpful. Then we won't think he was involved with that either."

"You're making quite the leap there. We don't even know if Camellia is dead, just that she appears to be missing."

"Well, when we went by her apartment it didn't seem like she had planned a trip. There was a lot of food in her fridge that had gone bad. There were two empty suitcases in her closet, how many suitcases would a single woman have? It didn't look like she had a huge wardrobe even if she had taken some with her. The call to her boss had been made from a payphone, not her apartment."

"I think we have to accept we are dealing with a missing person," Barter concluded.

"Yeah, if she had been on the run for her life just last year is that what this is again? Did she take off or did someone take her?"

"And how does it all connect to Olivia St. John and Duke Lavery, if it does?"

"I don't know but I think I know what we're working on for the foreseeable future," Molini said as he sat back and opening the file that had been on his desk.

...

Victor wanted to talk to his top men, there was still too much complaining about the revenue lost when the cops in Port Charles made that bust and cost him close to a 100 grand. He had asked them all to meet him at Club Duke where they could meet in the members only room. No matter what was happening with Lavery now, he had set this club up perfectly for what Victor wanted to use it for. When Victor walked into the private room in the back Anthony greeted him. Victor nodded and took the drink Anthony had started pouring for him as soon as he walked through the door. "Tonight will be another night that a lot will be discussed here."

"I understand, the drinks will come on time and I will keep my head down."

"You know who I want you watching tonight."

"I do."

Victor trusted Anthony, his father had worked for Victor. He still would be working for him if he hadn't been killed three years earlier. Anthony didn't want to be out on the street because besides his own family he was now taking care of his mother as well. Victor understood that and as long as Anthony did what was required here at the club Victor would let him stay out of the line of fire. Anthony listened when people came in, he reported what was said and by who. Victor was the boss and he knew that to keep ahead of anyone wanting to change that he needed to know what was going on at all times. That was part of the reason Victor didn't think it was one of his people that had killed Olivia, he didn't really believe it was Lavery either but that didn't leave many options. If it had been an enemy whoever it was would have been making noise about what they had done and why.

Victor was also aware that there were a few men on his payroll that could be very unpredictable. That might have thought killing Olivia was somehow a way to make Victor pay for the lost money and weapons. Those were the men that he wanted Anthony to pay attention to tonight. After a few drinks if they believe Victor doesn't suspect them of anything they might let something slip, let on that they might know something about what happened to Olivia. Victor hated not knowing who had done this to his daughter and why. Hopefully, after tonight he'll have a little better idea about what happened. If nothing comes out tonight about someone he was expecting there having something to do with it or at least knowing something then Victor knows he'll have to accept that it very well may have been Lavery after all.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"You heard Dr. Harris, you need to take it easy." Robert and Anna were sitting in Kelly's after her latest doctor's appointment. At seven months pregnant, Anna was finding herself tired often and being pregnant with twins she is already bigger than she was just before Robin was born.

"I will take it easy, that doesn't mean I have to stop working. I'll go into the office and do what I can from there, alright. I just can't sit around at home waiting for Andy and Alex to get here."

"Alright, I can agree to that." Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly then smiled at her, "You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man in the world, having you as my wife, the mother of my children."

"You are pretty lucky," Anna said smiling back at him.

Ruby walked over to their table and sat down, "I'll take your order in a minute first I want to hear about these babies. How is everything going with them?

Anna smiled, "Our doctor says everything is progressing as it should. The boys are developing how they should be and other than getting tired quicker then I like I'm doing well."

"Having Robert sons in there explains the tiredness. I bet they're already like their dad and are impatiently waiting to get out here. Enough sitting around and waiting."

"They are Scorpios and we do hate waiting," Robert said with a smile for Ruby.

"So what are those little boys in the mood for today?" she asked.

"I think I need a clubhouse and tossed salad. It doesn't seem like they want spicy today."

Robert gave Ruby his order as well then she stood up, "I'll get that right out to you. Then we'll talk about spicy, maybe you'll have to take some chilli home for later."

Anna grinned, that was probably a good idea. "I just might take you up on that."

Robert took her hand, "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Aren't we heading back to the office?" Anna asked.

"No, I think we've earned a little time off."

"Then I think you are taking me to finally get the cribs for our little men. I want everything ready soon. That way when Alex and Andy get here there shouldn't be much to worry about other than them."

"Alright shopping for baby stuff it is." Robert leaned in again, "I love you."

Anna smiled and put her hand on his cheek, "I love you too. I am so lucky to have you as my husband again and the father of my children." She kissed him lovingly then sat back as he put his hand on her stomach a smile on both their faces.

...

The last thing Duke had wanted to see was two NYPD detectives walk into his club. It had been three weeks since Robert and Anna had gone into New York to find out about Camellia and if she was actually missing. Other than knowing they had taken that information to Detective Molini Duke had heard nothing else about that since. Looking at their faces Duke couldn't determine what had led to them coming here today. He walked over and greeted them, whatever it was he just wanted to know what had brought them here. "Hello, detectives."

"Duke, I'm glad you're here. We have a few questions for you," Molini said.

"Do you want to talk down here or is this something that we should talk about in my office?"

"I think down here is fine," Molini told him.

Duke turned and started walking toward one of the tables, "Have a seat."

Again Molini was struck with how cooperative Duke was being. Was it possible that he had killed two women and could be acting this way because he was so sure there is no way to pin it on him? "We're here to talk to you about Camellia McKay," Detective Barter told him.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How did you first meet her?"

"I have known her family since I was in my teens, that was when we met. I worked for her father for several years as well." Again Duke knew there was no point trying to hide things from them. It wouldn't take them long to find out he had worked for Angus McKay if they didn't already know.

"How did you find out she was now living in New York City?"

"She came into my club there a few days after it opened. After that, we went for coffee a few times and would talk on the phone maybe once a week."

"Was this a romantic relationship?" Barter asked.

"No, we are just friends. It was nice having someone to talk to about things going on in my life and I think she liked having an old friend to talk to as well. She was starting to get settled in there and really enjoys her job. It gives her the opportunity to help others and help them get on their feet. She told me it made her feel really good to be helping people again."

"What kind of things did you talk to her about?" Barter was asking most of the questions now.

"At first I told her about why my relationship with Anna ended. She had been around when Anna and I broke up but knew I had wanted to get Anna back. After that, we talked a little about my relationship with Olivia and after Olivia had told me she was pregnant we talked about that. Camellia knew about my concerns, that I wasn't sure if Olivia and I could have a lasting relationship. She didn't really say much about it, mostly she just listened to me talk. I do know she thought I was doing the right thing by at least trying to see if we could make our relationship work. We talked about my businesses and how they were doing. She told me she was starting to make a couple of friends there. Just things old friends talk about."

"What made you believe she was missing?" Molini finally asked a question.

"Well I had left a few messages for her, I had just wanted to talk but she never called back. For a little while, I thought it must have been because she didn't want to talk to me. Then I thought even if she didn't want to talk to me she still would have called just to tell me to stop calling her. When I called her place of work and they told me she was on a leave of absents to help her aunt, that's when I knew something was wrong. She doesn't have any living relatives and there isn't anyone that she considers to be like an aunt."

"That was when you asked Devane and Scorpio to look into this for you," Molini asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know what was going on but I just knew something wasn't right so I went to see Anna and Robert to ask them to see if they could find anything out. From what they told me, once they believed Camellia was missing they went to talk to you, Detective Molini."

"Yes, the same day they talked to her boss, coworker, and landlord they came to see me."

"Have you been able to find anything? Do you have any leads on where she might be?"

Molini couldn't help but notice Duke did sound concerned. "Nothing so far, if she left of her own free will it is clear it wasn't a planned trip, but if she was rushing off to help someone that had been in a car accident that would make sense. We weren't able to find an incoming call that could have been the one telling her someone was in an accident unless they called her at work. If she had been called at work why would she have left a message and not just talked to her boss? She wasn't home when she called into work to leave the message either, that all leads us to believe there is more to this than she just left town for a while," Molini told him.

"So do you think someone took her or that something has happened to her?"

"What do you think?" Barter asked cutting off his partner.

"I think my friend is missing. That she has been for some time now and no one has been looking for her."

Again there was nothing that pointed to Duke having anything to do with this so Molini changed the direction of the conversation. "You're right, we haven't been looking for her but we are now and we just wanted to know if you knew anything that might help us."

"I've told you what I know, sorry I can't be more help."

"We'll keep looking for her."

"Do you have any leads into who killed Olivia yet? She might not have always been the nicest person but she deserves justice. You need to find who did it and bring them in."

"We are still working on that case, there still isn't much to go on and really there is still only one suspect," Molini told him.

"You mean me." Duke thought about pleading his innocents again but knew he had said it before. Either they believe him or they don't. The detectives didn't bother responding to that. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Just one more question. Has Victor or Julian Jerome been in contact with you?"

"I've talked to Julian a couple of times about the club in the city. A while back he came here drunk and was accusing me of Olivia's murder. I think he just wants justice for his sister."

"Alright, thank you for your time," Molini said then they two detectives got up and left.

Duke watched them leave then got up and poured himself a drink. He wasn't sure why they had come all this way to talk to him in person when those questions could have been asked over the phone. Did they think he'd had something to do with Camellia's disappearance as well? Was it only a matter of time before he was arrested for not only Olivia's murder but Camellia's disappearance as well?

...

After leaving the club, Molini informs Barter there was another stop he wanted to make. When they got to the office of Devane Scorpio Investigation they were greeted by a cute blonde. "Hello, I'm Detective Molini of the NYPD, this is my partner Detective Barter. We're here to talk to either Robert or Anna."

Felicia was still smiling at them, "I think they're in Anna's office. Are they expecting you?"

"No, but we wanted to come and talk to them since we're here."

"Oh alright." Felicia got up, walked over and knocked on Anna's door then opened it. She smiled as soon as she saw them. Robert was leaning against Anna's desk and she was leaning on him with his arms around her as they both looked out her window. "There are a couple of detectives here to talk to you."

"Alright show them in," Anna said as she turned. Robert moved forward and pulled her chair out for her. She was just sitting down when Molini and Barter walked in. "Hello, what can we do for you today? Have a seat." Robert remained standing behind her desk, he leaned against the filing cabinet there.

"We came here to talk to Duke about Camellia McKay's disappearance and thought we should stop in to talk to you again," Molini told them. "Is it correct that you also know Miss Mckay?"

"Not well but we both do, yes," Anna said. "For a time I believed that Duke was involved with her but it turned out they are just friends."

"Do you think Duke would have done anything to harm her?"

"Now you think he had something to do with Camellia's disappearance. He's the one that figured out she is missing," Anna said in disbelief.

Barter answered, "Yeah, he let enough time pass and now he might be trying to make it seem like he's the good guy here, trying to help a friend."

"Duke didn't do anything to Camellia," Anna insisted.

"We aren't saying he did," Molini tried to point out. "What was the reason Duke gave you for coming to you for help with this instead of bringing it to our attention?"

"Duke didn't know for a fact that anything had happened to Camellia. He suspected something might be off but didn't think his feeling would be taken seriously but the police. He came to us told us what he knew and then he asked if we could at least look into it for him. As you already know we came to you with that information as soon as we believed Duke might have been right,' Robert answered.

"So you don't think Duke told you just enough so you wouldn't be suspicious of him?" Barter asked.

"No, I don't," Anna yelled back.

"Anna please, you have to stay calm," Robert said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I would be calm if he wasn't sitting there making it sound like they now believe Duke is a kidnapper." Anna put her hand on her stomach as she spoke.

Robert stepped around her desk. "I think you should both step into my office." They both stood up as Robert opened the adjoining door. They followed him in then he turned to them. "Maybe you failed to notice but my wife is very pregnant and the last thing she needs is you coming in here and getting her all worked up."

"We didn't mean to upset her, we just had a few follow up questions."

"Molini you might understand the situations but your partner here seems like he's all but ready to go arrest Lavery and wants Anna to be the one to give you that last little bit of information you need to do just that."

"We have nothing that would suggest Duke had anything to do with Camellia's disappearance. I'm sorry for my partner's overzealous questions," Molini said looked at Barter.

"Just because Anna is married to me that doesn't mean she doesn't still care about what happens to Lavery. She does not want to see him go to prison for something she knows he didn't do."

"Is that how you feel as well?" Barter asked. "How would you feel if Lavery was to end up in prison?"

Robert didn't like what he felt was being implied. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Just answer the question. Would you like to see Duke Lavery in prison?"

Molini couldn't believe his ears, had his partner just suggested that Robert Scorpio might have had something to do with either Olivia's death or Camellia's disappearance? Barter was young and clearly didn't know much about the man standing in front of them. "He's not suggesting anything," Molini said quickly.

"Oh yes, he is." Robert glared at Barter, "Do you seriously think I did something to either of those women to try and set up Lavery?"

"That's not what he's saying," Molini insisted.

"Oh, I think he is. He's trying to say that only months after getting married to the love of my life, weeks after finding out we are going to be parents again that I did something to set up my wife's ex-boyfriend."

Barter was quickly realizing he had just made a very big mistake. "I am sorry if I implied that you have done anything wrong. I'm sick of getting nowhere with this case and I guess I'm grabbing at straws just hoping to come up with something."

"You're back peddling pretty quick there buddy," Anna said from the doorway. Robert hadn't fully closed the door behind him and she had heard what had been said.

Robert turned to her, "Come sit down Luv." He put his hands on her shoulders hoping to lead her over to his chair.

"No, not until I understand what Barter's trying to say about you."

"I wasn't trying to say anything."

"You made it sound like you think my husband would like to see Duke in jail."

"We are just asking a few follow up questions," Barter insisted.

"Stop including me in what you're saying, Richard. I know them, I know their reputations and you are way out of line right now."

Barter looked at his partner, there was no question that he was on his own right now. "Look I'm sorry. I never meant to imply anything. I want answers and I was out of line suggesting you might want to see Lavery in prison Robert."

"Fine, whatever. I suggest you leave though."

Molini put his hand on Barter's shoulder and gave him a push towards the door, then nodded to Anna and Robert. "Sorry again," then he followed his partner out of the office.

Robert led Anna over to the couch and they sat down together. "What the hell was that? Out of nowhere, that guy's going to try and say you could have had something to do with any of this."

"I don't know where that came from. I just wanted them to step out of your office because I didn't want you getting worked up."

"That didn't work very well did it," Anna said with a little grin. "It's not me that's all worked up right now. Andy's kicking me like a champ right now."

"Hey little man, you can relax. Mommy and daddy are just fine and the man that was upsetting mommy has left," Robert said as he started rubbing her stomach. Anna leaned back and closed her eyes as Robert talked to the babies. "Alex, you can tell Andy everything is good out here now. I know you're both excited to get out here and meet everyone but there's no need to beat up on mommy. We know you want to kick and let us know you're doing good but you're a little small to be taken on a couple of policemen." Anna started laughing, Robert looked up and grinned at her before turning back to talk to the babies some more.

...

Molini had hardly spoken to Barter since they left Robert and Anna's office. The flight back to the city had passed in silence. As they drove back to the police station Barter finally looked over at Molini. "Was I really that out of line by asking if the guy would want his wife's ex out of the picture?"

"What lead you to think that might be a possibility? What was is about Robert Scorpio that told you he seems like the kind of guy that would set up another man just because he had a past with his wife?"

"Well, it has happened before. I just wanted to cover all the possibilities."

"You all but asked a former police commissioner, a former WSB agent if he set up a man for murder. Anna happens to be a former police chief and former WSB agent, neither of them are murders."

"I didn't realize. I'm just sick of getting nowhere on this case."

"That doesn't mean you start accusing people of things without any evidence. The man's very pregnant wife was getting upset and that was why he asked us to step out of her office then you made it ten times worse."

"I get it I messed up, it won't happen again."

"You better make sure it doesn't," Molini said then sat down at his desk. There was a file waiting for him so he picked that up and started reading it. He was surprised to see it was related to the Olivia St. John murder case. He read it over again, while they were in Port Charles someone had called in to say they had seen a dark haired man, who was around 6 feet tall maybe a little taller by the gallery around 7:30 the night Olivia was murdered. They were afraid to come in to talk to the police in person because he was worried about the Jerome Family but knew he had to come forward with what he knew.

After talking to the office that had taken the call Molini started to wonder if that was finally enough to bring Duke Lavery in for this. He knew it was a vague description but Duke did fit it. He didn't have an alibi and there was no reason to believe he hadn't gone back to the gallery that night to talk to Olivia. He was still annoyed with his partner and felt certain that Duke wasn't going to suddenly go on the run. He would take the night to think about this, tomorrow he would talk to Barter about it and they would decide if they felt that was enough to bring Lavery in on.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

It had been a week and a half since Molini and Barter had paid him a visit in his club. Duke now sat in the interrogation room, he had already been in here for close to four hours. Now that both Molini and Barter were back in the room they started questioning him again. They had left him alone for the last hour, saying they were giving him time to think. "Alright, Mr. Lavery are you ready to answer our questions yet?"

Duke looked up at them, the nice officers they had been during the earlier parts of their investigation apparently were gone now. They were both being hard-nosed, no-nonsense officers that felt they were dealing with a hardened criminal. "You better start talking," Barter ordered.

"I am waiting for my lawyer." That was all Duke would say. He had sat here listening to their questions and as much as they wanted him to tell them anything that was all he had said since they brought him in here. Last night he had spent the night in a cell where they told him to think about what he had done. They had let him call his lawyer before putting him in lockup the night before but so far he had not gotten there. Duke knew it was a shot in the dark that Jake might actually show up for him, having left Port Charles last year but he was hoping Jake might believe in his innocence and come to his aid.

"I don't think your lawyer is coming. He must know you did this."

Wow, Duke thought, was this guy Barter just playing bad cop or was he really a total prick? They had nothing and Duke knew it. Some guy phones in to say he saw a dark-haired man by the gallery but won't come in to give an actual statement. They have nothing and even if he doesn't have a lawyer Duke feels it is only a matter of time before he is walking back out those doors. Duke sat back in his chair a folded his arms across his chest.

"You can at least tell us where you were that night. Are you sticking to your earlier statement?" Molini asked.

"Did you kill Camellia before Olivia or did you just take her somewhere so she was out of the way? Maybe she walked in and saw what you had done so you had to kill her too." Barter was leaning forwards trying to get under Duke's skin and get him talking.

Duke knew what they were trying to do and was not going to play their game. He knew he had nothing to do with Olivia's murder or Camellia's disappearance and he was not going to get upset and give them anything they think can make him look guilty.

"Just tell us where Camellia is. Is she still alive? Did you leave her enough food to survive on while you were in Port Charles? Did you let a young woman starve to death while you went about your life in Port Charles?" Barter suggested.

"Are you questioning my client without his lawyer present?" The door opened wider and Jake Meyer walked in. "Sorry I'm late Duke, it took me a little while to get here. It wasn't like I could get a direct flight."

"Who are you?" Barter asked.

"I'm Jake Meyer, Mr Lavery's lawyer and I will be talking to him privately before you and your partner ask him any more questions."

Molini stood up, "Come on Richard. We need to give them time to talk."

"Your boy here is a killer and I will prove it," Barter said as he stood up.

Once the door was closed behind them Jake turned to Duke. "Start from the beginning. What are we dealing with here?"

"They have nothing. I got into an argument with Olivia earlier in the afternoon on the day she was murdered. I don't have an alibi but now apparently someone says they saw a dark haired man that might have been around six feet tall by the gallery a little before the time of death."

"Well by that logic I guess I could be a suspect too. What's this about Camellia McKay?"

"I'm not sure if they think I kidnapped her or killed her. They wouldn't have even known she was missing if it wasn't for me. I was the one that realized the story she told her boss was a lie."

"Now they want to charge you with either her kidnapping or possible her murder. Was that what they were saying when I walked in?" Jake asked.

"I think that might be what they were getting at when you came in, but as far as I know they don't know where she is, never mind if she's dead."

"They were just trying to scare you and get you to say something they could use against you." Jake went on to ask Duke all about what had been happening since Olivia was murdered. He didn't believe for one minute that Duke had killed her and he knew he had nothing to do with whatever happened to Camellia.

...

The quite of the room she has been in for far too long was broken when the door is opened by the man that has been holding her. She still doesn't understand what he wants. At first, she didn't think he was planning on killing her but she can't be sure of that now. He always brings food when he comes and she at least has running water but she doesn't think he is planning on letting her leave, not any time soon anyway. "Did you see this? Oh I guess not, the paperboy hasn't been here and you don't have a TV."

"What happened? When are you going to let me go?" She hated this man and now felt certain that when she was no longer needed he would kill her.

"It looks like your old friend has finally been arrested."

"What?"

"Duke Lavery has been arrested for the murder of Olivia St. John."

"No, this is wrong. He didn't do it."

"You know that and I know that but I think we should let the police believe he did it. That's not all, there's more."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Oh but I think you do. According to this paper, he is also being investigated for the disappearance and possible murder of one Camellia McKay."

"Let me go! You have to let me go. I have to prove that I'm alive and that he didn't do any of this. Please," Camellia pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks. He just started laughing and put down the paper and food he had brought her. Then he walked out of the room locking the door behind him leaving her all alone again.

...

News of Duke's arrest took no time to travel through Port Charles. It had been three days since the NYPD had come and arrested him. Everyone was talking about it, most people didn't think he could have done it but there were a few that would point out his past and felt there was a chance that he just might have. He was known to be connected to the mob, Olivia was the daughter of a mob boss, some people felt that was enough to suggest that he could have done it.

"They can't seriously think Duke did this," Anna said as she waddled into the den at their house. Robert smiled, she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and being this pregnant just made her more beautiful. "So what if a man with dark hair was seen by the gallery. It's New York City there are dark haired people everywhere!" Anna slowly lowered herself into the chair by the desk.

"If that's all they have that isn't enough to get a conviction. They don't have a weapon, they have a very vague description that, like you have pointed out, could be a third of the men in the city if not more. There's no way Duke is going to get convicted of this with the evidence they have, I don't even think it will make it to trial." Robert felt like they'd had this conversation several times a day since Duke had been arrested.

"I know. I think I'm just upset that they arrested him at all. Have you heard what some people are saying? There are people here that actually think Duke is capable of murder. There are people saying he did it because he was ordered to by his mob boss. What is wrong with these people?"

"Anna you can't let that upset you. Anyone that thinks Duke could have done this doesn't know him."

"Yeah, you're right. It just bothers me."

"You need to think about something else, please. Focusing on Duke's problems just upsets you and I don't like seeing you worked up."

"I am trying to stay calm, you know that. It just isn't always so easy."

"What can I do to help, Luv?" Robert got up and walked around the desk, then knelt down in front of her. "I worry about you, I know you don't like it but I do."

Anna stroked his hair, "I know you do and I understand that it's because I'm pregnant and not because you don't think I can handle myself."

"Dr Harris said your blood pressure is a little high and if it goes up anymore it's not good. I don't want anything to happen to you or the boys."

"I know Robert. I don't mean to let this get to me it just does."

"I know," Robert kissed her tenderly. At this point, if they didn't hear the names Duke Lavery or Olivia St. John Jerome for the next few months or at least until the babies were born he would be a very happy man.

...

"There isn't even a body, how can they say Duke killed her?" Anna was yelling as she walked into Robert's office. Sean was sitting there as well, it was the first time he had seen her get like this since the news of Duke's arrest had come out the week before.

"Anna, please relax. What are you talking about?" Robert asked as he stood up.

Anna held up a newspaper, "According to this the police are planning to add a second murder charge."

Sean and Robert looked at each other a little confused. "Who else died? Who do they think Duke killed and why?" Sean asked. Robert wished he had just not said anything.

"They wouldn't even know she was missing if it wasn't for Duke now they want to say he killed her. They are nothing but a bunch of idiots with their heads up their asses."

Robert could see how upset Anna was getting and wanted to get her to calm down. "They have nothing to connect Duke to Camellia's disappearance."

"They want to charge Duke with Camellia's murder now. They don't even know if she's dead and they want to pin it on Duke. What the hell is wrong with those morons in New York?" Anna grabbed her stomach as she finished speaking as pain cut through her stomach. "Ahhh!"

Robert's arms were around her and he was guiding her to the couch quickly. Sean had joined him and was supporting Anna on the other side. As soon as she was seated Robert took her hand, "What's happening, do we need to go to the hospital?"

Anna didn't say anything she just grimmest in pain. Sean got up and called for an ambulance without being asked to. He wasn't taking any chances he knew they would want medical attention for Anna and the babies.

"It's too early, the babies aren't ready to come yet." There was panic in Robert's voice even if he was trying to appear calm for Anna. He stroked her cheek, "Just breathe Luv. Helps on the way. Please be alright."

Anna touched his cheek, "I need to go to the hospital," she said weakly.

"There's an ambulance on the way. Sean called already."

Robert knew time was passing, he knew she was going to get the help she needed soon. He had watched as they wheeled the stretcher in and then loaded into the ambulance, he got in after her. The ride there was a blur of the EMTs talking about Anna's stats, the next thing he knew they were at the hospital and then Anna was being wheeled down the hall away from him. Tom Hardy was there tell him he had to wait here, that he couldn't follow Anna. "They will make sure everything is alright. You need to let them work on her now."

"I can't lose her. I can't."

"Anna is in good hands." Robert wasn't sure who was talking to him now. All he could think about was Anna, seeing the pain on her face, the fear in her eyes. They had to be OK. Anna and the boys had to be OK.

Then there were hands on his shoulders, someone was trying to turn him. Slowly Robert let himself be turned, he couldn't see Anna down the hall any longer anyway. The hands on his shoulders were guiding him towards the waiting area. Robert finally realized it was Sean, Felicia was beside him they must have followed the ambulance here. They were both talking to him but he didn't know what they were saying. He was sure they were trying to comfort him but all he could think about was Anna. What had just happened? Was Anna going to be alright? Were the babies coming early? They all needed to be alright, he can't lose them. He couldn't lose Anna. He put his head in his hands trying to block everything out. Let her be alright. Please don't let anything happen to her.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I was going to write some other stuff today but figured I'd nice and post this. Didn't want to keep you hanging too long.

Chapter 51

How long had it been? When would the doctors finally come and tell him what was going on? There had been doctors that came to talk to him but they were his friends and they were trying to offer him support but they didn't have any information about Anna. What was happening? What was taking so long? Were the boys alright? Why was no one telling him anything? Tiffany was now there with Sean and Felicia. Robert knows one of them had told him that Filomena was keeping Robin at home and hadn't told her anything yet.

Sean offered him a coffee, Robert took it but didn't drink it. He was just holding the cup now, playing with the lid mindlessly. It felt like he had been waiting for days when he finally saw Dr. Harris walking toward him. Robert stood up needing to know what was going on. She saw the worried look on his face and just started talking. "Anna is alright. She started to go into premature labour but we were able to stop it. The babies were in a little bit of stress but they are doing fine now."

"Can I see her?"

"She resting. I'd like you to wait just a little longer before going in. Can I ask what happened, what lead to this?" Dr. Harris asked.

"She had just read another news article about the charges Lavery is now facing and she got very worked up. I've been trying to keep her calm but this mess with Lavery just keeps getting worse. She walked into my office already very upset, she was yelling and then she was grabbing her stomach and I knew she was in a lot of pain."

"If those babies are going to stay where they are she can't get worked up like that. She is 32 weeks along and the babies should be alright if they came now but I want them to stay where they are for at least another two weeks if not longer."

"What can I do? How can I help?"

"You need to do whatever you can to keep her from getting upset again. I want her to stay here for observation. She may even have to stay here until the babies are born."

"Whatever it takes, I just need her to be OK."

Sean had been standing beside Robert while Dr. Harris told him about Anna. "You know what she's going to ask you to do."

Robert turned and looked at him. "Will you come with me. If she's going to send me away I want you there helping me so we can find out what really happened to Camellia quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked. She and Felicia had been standing close by listening as well.

"Anna is upset that the NYPD is going to add Camellia McKay's murder to Duke's charges. They don't even know that she's dead but that doesn't seem to matter. That was what she was so upset about right before this happened," Sean explained.

"You think she's going to send you away at a time like this?" Felicia asked Robert.

"I think she is going to ask me to help Duke so she isn't worried about him going to jail for something he didn't do. As much as I know she would want me here with her I know it will mean more to her for me to go help Duke."

"Robert if you want to go in and see her now you can. You can not let her get upset," Dr. Harris told him.

"Alright," Robert turned to follow her down the hall to Anna's room. It felt like time stopped when the door opened and he saw her lying so still in the bed. There were monitors beeping as she slept. There were three heartbeats being monitored and he breathed a sigh of relief, they were alright. Robert pulled the chair over beside the bed and sat down. "You scared me Luv. I was so worried I was going to lose you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You need to rest but I had to see you. Andy and Alex are alright. Apparently, you all thought it would be a good idea if they got here today." Robert put her hand down then touched her stomach with both hands, putting them about where he knew the babies usually were. The one on the left kicked him first after a few minutes. "Hi, Alex. You two need to stay in there just a little longer. Dr. Harris says another two weeks at the very least would be good." He smiled when Andy started kicking. "Hi, Andy. Did you head what I just told Alex? You just hang in there a little longer alright." A tear rolled down his cheek, they were all OK. The boys were still where they needed to be and Anna was doing alright as well.

"Why are you crying?" Anna asked sounding exhausted.

"I'm just happy you are all going to be alright. You supposed to be resting. The boys and I were just talking about the fact Dr. Harris wants them to stay put for at least another two weeks." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I don't really remember much but I know at one point she was worried they might be coming today."

He touched her cheek gently, "You need to stay calm, you can not get work up or you might go into labour. Apparently, you were starting to go into premature labour but the doctors were able to stop it. You may have to stay in the hospital until the boys are born. Dr. Harris isn't sure about that yet."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think you will do whatever the doctor tells you to make sure there are no other problems," he told her with a little grin.

"I thought you might take her side," Anna said smiling weakly at him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I think you already know what I'm going to ask you to do."

"We couldn't find anything about Olivia before."

"No, but if you can find out something about Camellia that might be just as good."

"I will only go to New York if you promise to follow your doctor's orders. You need to take care of yourself and make sure you aren't worrying about what I'm doing. When I have news I will call or come see you, you can't be watching for news updates."

"I will do my best."

"Yes, you will. Anna, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"I'll stay until they kick me out. Sean has already agreed to go to New York with me."

"Good, now come here and hold me." Robert smiled then got on the bed with her, Anna put her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

...

When Robert woke up he was surprised to find it was morning, the doctors and nurses had let him stay with Anna all night. She was still sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder, her body pressed against him. He had been so scared yesterday, not knowing what was happening to her. Now, as long as she remains calm and doesn't let herself get too worked up they should all be alright. The babies could be born now and they would more than likely be fine but their doctor wanted to hold that off as long as they could.

Robert brushed the hair off her face and she smiled as she started to wake up. "How long did you let me sleep?"

"We slept all night." Robert kissed her tenderly then started to get off the bed. "I bet you would like a little room."

"I love having you close to me." Robert sat in the chair that was still beside the bed and Anna took his hand, "I know you're only going because I asked you to but I hate that you are going to New York."

"Someone needs to go there and find out what's going on. Sean and I will work quickly and I'll be back here to welcome our sons into the world."

"Hopefully you'll be back here a little earlier than they get here."

"I'll be in touch, Luv. I'll call later tonight. I'm going to tell you this now. I am calling to talk to my wife who I am going to be missing like crazy. I will not tell her anything about what Sean and I are working on," Robert told her with a grin.

Anna smiled back, "I understand."

"I see you're finally awake." They looked over at the door, Dr. Harris had just entered the room. "How are feeling this morning?"

"A little sore, but rested. The boys are moving around so they must be alright."

"After the excitement, the three of you had yesterday apparently the best thing for you was having daddy here holding you. I was going to have a bed brought in for you Robert but watching the monitors it was clear you were having quite the calming effect on Anna and in turn the babies."

"Maybe I should wait another day," Robert started to say.

"No, you know I need you to go take care of that business we are not going to talk about," Anna insisted.

"Alright. I should go pack a bag. I'm sure Sean has already booked us a flight and we'll be leaving soon." Robert stood up and kissed Anna lovingly. "I'll call you later. I love you so much Anna Scorpio."

Anna smiled and touched his cheek, "And I love you Robert Scorpio. I love you so much." They kissed once more then Robert turned and left the room.

Dr. Harris knew there was a reason they were not actually talking about where Robert was going or what he was doing. She was glad that they both understood Anna needed to stay calm. "So there were a few friends that were hoping to see you last night but since you were sleeping they promised to come back to see you today. Some of them are on staff here and will be looking in on you throughout the day," she added with a smile.

That made Anna smile, she knew Bobbie was one of the first people she would be seeing this morning. There were sure to be a few of the doctors just popping in to say hi as well. "I guess I won't be bored while I'm stuck here."

There was a knock at the door then Anna saw Robin poke her head in the door, "I saw daddy as he was leaving and he said I should come and give you a hug."

Dr. Harris smiled at her, "You must be Robin, I've heard a lot about you and the best thing your mommy needs right now is a hug from you."

Filomena followed her into the room, "She insisted on coming to see you this morning."

"That's fine," Anna said smiling at her as Robin hugged her. "I have to stay here for a while, it may even be until Andy and Alex are born."

"They're OK, right? I didn't understand what Uncle Sean was telling us, only that they were almost born yesterday."

"That's basically it, so to make sure they wait a little longer to be born I have to stay here. Filomena can bring you to visit me while your daddy is away working."

"He told me not to talk about work with you."

Anna giggled a little, "Oh, did he? That's good because I don't want to talk about that. I hate to say this but I think it's about time you get to school. You only have another week before summer holidays."

"Alright," Robin gave her another hug and kiss then she and Filomena left again.

"Try and get some rest, I get the feeling you are going to have little visits like that the entire time you're here," Dr. Harris said with a smile, then she left the room as well.

...

"I'm telling you there is a lot Lavery isn't telling us. He's guilty and thinks he's smarter than the police and will get away with both these murders. That was why he was being so cooperative, he thinks he's smarter than us."

Molini sat looking at his partner. Over the last few weeks, there had been quite a change in him. He went from wondering who had killed Olivia Jerome to non-stop pushing that it was, in fact, Duke Lavey that had done it. Now he has become convinced that Duke also killed Camellia McKay and had gone to the press saying it was only a matter of time before Duke is charged with that as well. "You are aware that we still need proof. That we don't just get to send suspects to prison because you think they did it."

"I know he did it."

"Fine, then where's your proof?"

"I don't have the proof yet but I will. Then you'll look like a fool for doubting me."

"Oh really?" Molini shook his head, "Tell me what was Lavery's motive for killing McKay? Why did he let people know she was missing if he killed her?"

"Because he needed to brag about it. He needed people to know that he had killed her as well."

"I think you're going out on a limb there. Let's just say he did kill Olivia. There is basically nothing that links him to that murder. You know as well as I do a single witness saying a man with dark hair was in the area isn't enough to place Lavery there. So if he did kill Olivia and thought he was going to get away with it why would he suddenly tell us there was another woman missing, that you believe he killed as well."

"Like I said, he needed to have something to brag about."

"And you sound like a young punk that wants to make a name for himself. You think you'll get your name in the paper by sending an innocent man to prison for crimes he didn't commit," Molini told him.

"You want to have your name connected to this case because the Jerome family is involved. All people are going to remember about you, is that you were that young detective in over his head that was spouting off to the press when there was no case to back up any of his claims."

Both detectives turned to see who was talking. Barter knew who one of these guys were but not the older of the two. What the hell were they doing here and why were either of them talking about things they didn't understand. "We are talking about an ongoing investigation. This doesn't concern either of you."

"Would you shut up," Molini said as he stood up. Unlike his partner, he knew this man with Robert could only be one person and if they were here to help with this case he would take all the help he could get. Also unlike his partner, he knew they had the wrong man in custody and that the charges weren't going to stick. "You're Sean Donely aren't you? Randall Molini, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am, I hear you worked with Peter Ashby. He was a good agent, I got to work with him on a few assignments."

"He told me several stories about his WSB days. What brings you here today?"

Robert was the one that answered, "It seems you are trying to send an innocent man to prison and I have been sent here to prove Lavery didn't kill either of those women."

"Oh really, so just who sent you here?" Barter asked.

"My wife, she can't leave the hospital now until the babies are born because seeing that the NYPD are willing to let an innocent man go to prison has caused her too much stress. I take it it's you that said it's only a matter of time before Lavery is facing a second murder charge. Young and dumb, you are still too stupid to know the press can be just as big an enemy as it can be a friend."

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"It means you're going to be nothing but a joke after Lavery is let go before he sees a day in court," Sean told him.

"Don't waste your breath, my partner thinks he knows everything."

"Molini do you have a few minutes to talk to us?" Sean asked.

"Under what authority are you here?" Barter asked. "I know he's a PI, what about you?"

"Scorpio may have given back his credentials after that mission last year. I like to hang on to mine, WSB," Sean said holding up his credentials. That effectively shut Barter up. "We only need to talk to your partner, you can stay here and make up some more charges that won't stick."

Molini led Sean and Robert to an office so they could talk alone. "What can I help you with?" he asked as they all sat down.

"We are here to find Camellia. We don't believe she's dead and even if she is we know Lavery didn't do it," Sean told him.

"You sound very sure about that."

"He put his own life in danger to protect her last year now you want us to believe he turned around and killed her. If he had killed her why would he have pointed out that she was missing?" Robert asked.

"You were right about my partner being all talk and wanting to look good in the press. We have nothing that connects Lavery to McKay. We only have very shaky circumstantial evidence that could link him to Olivia's murder, I know we don't have a case that will stand up in court."

"Why was he arrested then?" Sean asked.

"Pressure from the higher-ups. Barter keeps saying he has a witness that is afraid to come forward because this is related to the Jeromes. Barter says he knows if he gets enough time he will be able to convince the witness to make an official statement."

"Have you talked to this witness?"

"No, not yet. We both have informants that only talk to one person. The fact nothing new has come from what his witness is apparently telling him makes me wonder if it's just some guy messing with the investigation."

"So for all you know there might not even be a witness," Sean pointed out.

"I want to think I can trust my partner's sources but I understand what you're saying."

"Did you ever find out anything about that guy Dino that had come to Port Charles?" Robert asked.

"Not much there, he admitted to being related to Olivia. He told us about the run-ins he had with you and Anna. He doesn't seem to have anything to do with Victor or Julian but I think he's trying to make it as a small-time thug. We watched him for a little while after talking to him but nothing really came of that."

"What did you mean by small time? What kind of things is he involved in?" Sean asked.

"We watched him meet with a couple of guys that are known to us. He works down at a warehouse but all we ever saw him do was sit in an office talking on the phone. We couldn't bug it but I think he might be a small-time bookie. Other than that he takes food to an apartment not far from the warehouse once a week."

That got both Robert and Sean's attention. "Who lives there?" Robert asked.

"Is it someone you can connect to him or Olivia?" Sean asked next.

"The officers never followed him inside. I don't think they even know which apartment he was going up to."

"So they were just assuming he was taking food up to someone. Do they even know if it was food he was carrying? What if he was making deliveries to his boss? What if that is where he collects the money from the bets he might be taking?" Robert pointed out. He looked at Sean and knew he was thinking the same thing. "Where he's holding someone prisoner."

Molini's mouth dropped open, that hadn't even occurred to him. He had hardly given Dino Antoinelli a second thought since talking to him and the brief surveillance they had done. "I'll talk to Barter, he did some of the leg work. The other officers were reporting their finding to him."

"Can you just check that for us, there's no need to bother your partner with this. We wouldn't want to be too much of a bother and I'm sure he's got other things he's working on," Sean said then looked at Robert.

Molini was quickly realizing they didn't care for Barter's attitude involving this case and they were going to do a little investigating of their our. "I'll get that information. Will you at least let me in on what you figure out?"

"Of course we will," Sean told him as they walked back out of the office. Once they had the information on where Dino worked and the apartment he had been seen entering Robert and Sean left the police station. As they left the both noticed the looks Barter was giving them. "I don't think Dicky likes us asking around about this case."

"I don't think so either," Robert agreed. "He seemed rather put out that we didn't want his help."

"Let's get checked in to a hotel somewhere in that area, then we can start watching for Dino see what all he's been up to," Sean said, then they left the station.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story.

Chapter 52

Felicia and Tiffany were sitting in Anna's room, they had brought her lunch from Kelly's. "You call them Andy and Alex, how do you know which one's which?" Tiffany asked.

"We go with Andy is on the right and Alex is on the left. Andy is a little busier than Alex. Andy kicks harder, usually. Alex is a little more laid back, it feels more like he stretches and pushes to make room."

"Robert must be so excited to be having sons," Felicia said with a big smile.

"We both wanted at least one of the babies to be a boy. Two sons is just us overachieving," Anna said with a little laugh.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah, he called last night and we talked for quite a while. Then he called this morning just to say hi and that he loves me."

Both Tiffany and Felicia smiled. They both knew not to talk about what had taken Robert and Sean out of town. Robert had made it very clear he expected those babies to stay right where they are until he gets back and neither of them wanted to have to call him and say that they had any part of upsetting Anna. "How are you feeling today?"

"Now that I've eaten a nice big lunch I feel much better. Staying in bed until these babies are born is going to be hard but I know that's what I have to do so I will."

"So we are going to be welcoming the news Scorpios into the world as early as a couple of weeks," Felicia said excitedly.

"I think that's going to be the case. They will be early but Dr. Harris feels that will be alright. That's why she really wants me to stay in bed she doesn't want me to start going into labour again. She said they wouldn't be able to stop it again. As it is she told me that there is no guaranty that I won't go into labour again before the two weeks she is hoping for."

Tiffany wanted to ask why Robert willingly left town if the babies could be born at any time but Sean had explained that what they were working on was actually to help Anna remain calm. She knew it had something to do with Duke and the charges he was facing but not exactly what they were hoping to do. "Is there anything we can do to help have the house ready for when the babies go home?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that," Anna admitted. "We have the cribs and their room is mostly set up, I think. If you talk to Filomena she'll tell you if there's anything that needs to be done."

"We'll do that. That way all you have to worry about is those little ones."

"Can you make sure Robin gets to do some fun things while I'm stuck in here? Filomena will do her best to make sure she's having fun but I know Robin loves spending time with both of you."

"We'll bring her here to see you as well," Felicia told her, that made Anna smile.

...

"Who are these guys asking questions?"

"A couple of men from Port Charles. One's a PI and the other one had WSB credentials. They are looking into the Olivia St. John murder."

"There's nothing for them to find, so don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say. The way my partner talks about them they are like superagents or something. They didn't even want to talk to me when they were at the station yesterday morning."

"That's a good thing, isn't it? You just make sure Lavery stays where he is and I'll make sure you get what you need to convict him of Olivia's murder, I might even be able to get him put away for two murders."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is what I tell you."

"I'm not sure I like this."

"All you should care about is that by working with me you are going to be free of your debt."

"Fine. I take it you'll be in touch."

"I will."

Then the line went dead. Richard hated what he was doing but he knew the amount he owned this man was enough to get him killed. By doing what he wanted an innocent man might go to jail but at least he would stay alive. If only he had picked a few winners, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

...

Robert had spent the better part of the last three days watching Dino while Sean was out doing a little investigating. They weren't sure what they were looking for but felt Dino was at one lead that needed to be followed up on a little better. Sean had gone and talked to the security men that were working the day Olivia was murdered, they didn't know anything so that was a dead end. He had talked to several of the people that worked in the area about if they had seen anything that night. Most of them had already told the police what they knew and it wasn't much.

One of the corner stores that had been opened that night Sean felt he might actually get something from. Marcel, the man that had been working, said he had seen a dark haired man that night. He had come in a bought a few things, he couldn't remember what they were though. He only remembered the man because he had been getting ready to close when the rude man came in. Sean described Duke but the man said that didn't sound like the man that came in. When Sean asked what time the man had come in, he was told it would have been a little before nine since that was what time the store closes on Saturdays. When Sean asked other than being rude if there was anything else about the man he remembered. Marcel told Sean it seemed like the man was in a rush. He had come in grabbed what he wanted and basically through the cash at him before rushing back out the door.

Sean wasn't sure why the police hadn't followed up on this more, but when he asked the man told him the police hardly asked him any questions at all. The detective had left Marcel his card but he had never bothered calling him because he hadn't thought anything of the man that had come in. Rude people came in all the time. "What was the detective's name?"

Marcel picked up the card that was sitting by the cash register, "Detective Richard Barter. Young guy, I think he thought very highly of himself," Marcel told Sean.

"I know the type. Thank you for talking to me."

As Sean started to head back to where Robert was watching the warehouse he started to wonder about the man that had been in the corner store. Was that the man that the witness apparently saw in the area of the gallery? How many other dark-haired men could have passed through that area in an hour? There weren't all that many places open at that time of night close to the gallery but it was New York and people could pass by there to get to the restaurants and clubs that are just a few blocks over. Sean felt sure no judge would convict Duke of murder on such weak evidence. Knowing Jake Meyer was representing him, Sean felt sure that Duke would not see a day in court.

Sean joined Robert watching the warehouse without saying a word. After only a few minutes a man walked out of the warehouse. "Are you coming with me? That's Dino," Robert said as he got up.

"Dark haired man around six feet tall, hell he could have been the person seen by the gallery."

Robert paused, "That is a very good point. Let's get moving, I want to see where he's going."

Today was different than the last couple days Robert had followed him. Sean and Robert followed Dino to a little convenience store a couple of blocks from the warehouse. From there they followed him to an old rundown apartment building. As much as they wanted to follow him inside they knew they had to be careful. They watched him go inside then Robert entered the building and watched the elevator to see what floor it stopped on. The sixth floor, after five minutes Sean came in and they made there was up to the sixth floor. No one else had entered or left the building since Dino arrived so they were sure they knew what floor he had gone up to.

When they got up to the sixth floor they found that there was just one hallway leading away from the elevator. Robert walks down to the far end while Sean waits close to the elevator. They would watch for Dino leaving then move in to see who he was coming to visit here.

They had been inside the apartment building for about forty-five minutes when Dino finally exited the apartment he had been inside. Robert noted which apartment he left while Sean passed him in the hall his head down slightly, stopping to knock at the first door on the left. Dino didn't even give him a second glance, he walked straight to the elevator, got on and was gone.

Robert walked right to the door Dino had just walked out of, Sean quickly joined him. "Do we knock?"

"Might as well, for all we know it's his grandma's apartment and he was here for his weekly visit," Sean suggested.

"For some reason, I don't think that's going to be the case." Robert knocked and they waited but no one answered the door. "This isn't his listed address."

"No, but he did bring food here. Someone must be staying here," Sean concluded. "Maybe it's not of their own free will."

Robert was already pulling out his lock picking kit. "Keep an eye out." Sean watched for anyone entering the hall while Robert worked the lock, quickly he had it opened and they stepped inside. Looking around it didn't look like anyone was living here. The place was a mess but they noticed that one side of the apartment had had a lot of work done to it. There was what looked like a room build in the middle of what should have been the living room. The walls of that connected to the existing apartment walls. There was a padlock on the door, as soon as they saw that Robert and Sean knew there was someone being kept in that room. "I'll get this lock as well."

"Be ready in case whoever is inside tries to escape. They don't know we're here to help."

Once the lock was off, Robert opened the door. There sitting on a cot was a young woman. A young woman they both knew. "Robert! Sean! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Are you alright can you walk?" Robert asked.

"I can but I'm chained to the cot so I can't reach that door. That man has been holding me here for a while now."

"We just watched him leave, how often does he come here?" Sean asked.

"I think every five days or so. He leaves me food and then leaves again."

"Alright we're getting you out of here," Robert said as he walked over to release her.

After a few minutes, Camellia was out of the room, she was now searching the rest of the apartment. "Camellia we should get out of here. We need to go talk to the police," Robert told her.

"We can't go to the police yet. We need to find the gun."

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked. He didn't understand why she was refusing to leave the apartment.

"I know what happened to Olivia. I know they are trying to say Duke did it but he wasn't there. He didn't shot her."

"You sound very sure of that," Robert noted.

"Of course I am. We need to find the gun, it's the gun that killed Olivia."

"Did Dino kill her?"

"Is that his name? He never told me, so I thought that meant he might actually let me go eventually. He didn't kill her either but he saw what happened."

"Did you see what happened? Do you know who shot Olivia?"

Camellia nodded, "I do. We need to find the gun so we can take it to the police like I planned to do that night."

"So you were there?" Robert continued to ask the questions while Sean started looking around the apartment for a gun.

"I was there. I went to talk to Olivia. I felt certain that she was lying about being pregnant. I had seen her with the man that's been holding me prisoner here. She was drinking a martini that day, so that made me start to wonder. Then Duke told me things that made me even more sure there was no baby. Why didn't she know when her due date was and if she did why was she refusing to tell Duke? I know enough about her to know she wanted more power in her father's line of work and I think she thought Duke was the ticket to get that. Did he tell you he was thinking about ending things with her until she told him about the baby?"

"Good timing if you ask me." Sean looked over at Robert then added. "You were right, Olivia wasn't pregnant."

"Then I didn't kill an innocent child," Camellia said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Did you just say you killed Olivia?" Robert asked.

"It was an accident. She pulled the gun after we had been arguing. I didn't know what to do so I tried to get it away from her. The gun went off then the gun and Olivia fell to the floor. I knew I had to call the police so I picked the gun back up and started walking towards the office she had come from. I heard something that was when that man came at me he hit me with something then the next thing I knew I was here. At first, he had me gagged and tied up. That was while he built that room."

"And you've been here since?" Robert asked.

"No, the same day I woke up here he took me to a pay phone not far from here. He made me call my place of work, I hoped someone would realize I didn't have an aunt and would come looking for me."

"When Duke finally heard that, he was the one that figured out you were missing," Robert told her.

"You see why we have to find that gun. It was her gun, we need to be able to prove that. They won't believe me, not after all this time."

"Camellia even without the gun the police will listen to you. They may hold you for a little while but with what you've told us I think we have enough to back up your story."

"Are you sure Robert?"

"By going to the police now you will secure Duke's release. There will be an investigation and you will be named as the person responsible for Olivia's deaths. If it happened like you say the police should be able to prove you acted in self-defence." Robert put his hand on her shoulder, "Olivia you need to go to the police now. They will arrest Dino for abduction and then they will search for the murder weapon."

"Alright, I understand. Are you sure the gun isn't here?"

"I've looked everywhere, but the police will search it again. If it's here it will be found," Sean told her.

"Then I think it's time you take me to the police so I can tell them what happened." With her head down Camellia walked with Robert and Sean out of the apartment she had been a prisoner in.

...

Barter didn't understand the latest call, why had he been ordered to get down to the police station. If it had been Molini that had made the call it would have made sense. His partner was always calling him to join him to follow whatever his latest lead was. What had happened? Everything was going as planned, it was only a matter of time before his problems would have been behind him. Now the very man forcing him to bend the law in his favour was ordering Barter to go to work.

When Barter walked into the station and saw Molini sitting in one of the interrogation rooms with Lavery's lawyer, a young woman and the two men from Port Charles he was even more confused. He barged in, "What's going on in here."

"You aren't needed for this, Barter. We're just taking a witness statement. I'll fill you in after."

"Who is she? What case does this involve?"

"You don't tell me about your sources. You don't need to know about mine. Now if you don't mind this is none of your business at the moment and you should leave."

Reluctantly Barter turned and left the interrogation room. He walked over to his desk to wait for his partner. Was whatever was going on in that room the reason Dino wanted him to come here tonight. While he was sitting at his desk it started to make more sense. Two uniformed officers walked in, Dino was between them, clearly, his hands were cuffed behind him. Their eyes meet and Barter understood he was here to get Dino out of whatever mess he was in.

It had started as a few bets on some college games, he's won enough to get cocky and that was when it all went downhill. He started making bigger bets, then he started losing. Before he knew it he was 100 grand down and Dino wanted his money. That was when the deal fell into his lap, do what he could to have Lavery go down for murder. Don't make it obvious and eventually he would have the evidence to seal the case and he would be the new hotshot detective that everyone was talking about. What was he going to have to do now?

Sean hadn't liked the way Barter had barged into the interrogation room. He had seemed annoyed that he was somehow not involved. When he had called Molini to tell him they were bringing in Camellia, Sean told him he had already called Jake and he was on his way to the police station. It was only going to be those two in the room with them when Camellia gave her statement. She was still scared and didn't want a bunch of people there. What had lead Barter to showing up at the station this late and why did he barge in like he had? Sean had followed him out and watch him while he sat at his desk. Something was bothering Barter. He was upset about something that was happening but maybe he didn't fully understand what was going on either.

Sean smiled when he saw Dino being lead in. It hadn't taken long for them to find him. Oh, what was that? There had been a look. Sean was sure of it. There had been a look between Dino and Barter. Barter was trying to act like he wasn't watching Dino be lead into another interrogation room by those officers. When he got up from his desk Sean quickly turned towards the coffee machine but continued to watch Barter out of the corner of his eye. Barter was definitely interested in what was going on with Dino and unless Sean was very wrong he had pressed the intercom button so he could listen in.

Sean turned and walked back past the interrogation room, sure enough, Barter was listening in. He walked back into the other room and looked at Molini. "You can not share any of this with your partner. I might be wrong but I think he's connected to Dino. He sure is interested what's being said in the next room. Dino was just brought in and I think that was why he showed up here."

"Do you think Dino was the one feeding him the information he said he had on Duke?" Robert asked. "If he has the murder weapon it could have been what he was planning to eventually hand over."

"We need to find that weapon before Barter can talk to his boy then," Molini said. He had listened to Camellia's entire account of what had happened and he believed everything she had said. "So he's over there listening to what Dino's saying?"

"Yeah, and I think Dino knows he is so he might be giving him clues without the other officers realizing it."

"You said you searched the apartment Camellia was held in and you didn't find the gun."

"That's right."

"Then I want you to go back there with Barter and go over that place from top to bottom. That will give us time to get a warrant to search Dino apartment and place of work. If he's there with other officers he can't make up some story about how he found it if the gun is there," Molini said.

"Alright." Sean got up and left the room again. He walked over to Barter, "Hey, we have a lead on where the murder weapon from the St. John case is. Molini wants me to take you to where we found that witness and help you look for it. A couple of uniform officers are coming along as well."

"Yeah alright, let's go." Barter wasn't sure what Dino had been talking about. He hadn't said much but what he had said was about Duke and how much he hated him and his family. If Dino was going down for something maybe it was better to not be around when he does. He went and grabbed his jacket then followed Sean out of the station.

Robert Jake and Molini were all still sitting in the interrogation room with Camellia. Jake had already agreed to represent her, now they felt it was best to keep it quiet she had admitted to the shooting until after there had been a search for the murder weapon. Robert got up and started pacing, it was getting late and he wanted to call Anna but Camellia still seemed very scared and he didn't want to leave her.

"What's bothering you Scorpio? I think you and Sean just solved this case," Molini asked.

"I was only here for one reason and I'm sure that reason is waiting to hear from me."

"That's right, congratulation Robert. Duke told me you and Anna were expecting," Jake said.

"Thank you, we are and she got so upset the other day the babies almost got here a month and a half early."

"Oh no what happened," Camellia asked.

"Anna's blood pressure had been too high lately because of the stress on top of being pregnant. When she heard Duke was most likely going to be charged with your murder as well she got very upset and because her stress level has been up for far too long she started to go into labour. Our doctor was able to stop it but now Anna has to stay in the hospital. Our doctor wants the babies to stay put for a little longer."

"Go call her. I don't think I'm in danger in here with these men."

Robert smiled at her, "I'll be right back."

"Use the phone at my desk."

"Thanks, Molini." Robert walked out of the room a smile on his face. Even if it took a couple of days to wrap this up he knew that he would be home in time to see his boys come into this world.

He knew it was a little late but felt sure Anna would be waiting for him to call. "This had better be my husband."

Robert smiled as soon as he heard her voice, "Hello Luv. How are you?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you."

"What did you do today? Did you have lots of visitors?"

"I slept a lot between visitors. Robin and Filomena brought me dinner and stayed for a nice long visit this evening. I thought you would have called earlier."

"I would have but I was kind of busy. All I will tell you is things are going good and with any luck, I will be seeing you soon."

"That is the best thing I've heard all day."

"We found a major clue tonight so, things are looking very good here. Now that is all the work talk I will be doing."

"I don't need to hear anything else. Thank you for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm doing it as much for me as you. How is Robin?"

"She's good, she's excited that school is almost done. She told me that this summer she doesn't want to go on any trips because she wants to be home with her brothers."

"I want them all home together, our family. I can't wait, Luv."

"Well, you better. I am doing my best to do what Dr Harris tells me."

"You tell Andy and Alex I will be home soon and that I expect them to still be where they were when I left."

Anna started to laugh, "I'll tell them. I love you so much, Robert."

"I love you too, Anna." I should let you go. I'll call you in the morning alright."

"Alright, bye hon."

"Bye Luv."

...

When Sean and Barter had gone back to the apartment two other officers had gone with them. So far they had tagged and bagged basically everything in the apartment. Barter was working with them, if he had known Dino had been holding Camellia here he was doing a great job hiding that fact. Sean had left out who had been holding Camellia here, only that this was where he and Robert had found her. If he could, he was going to keep Barter here for the rest of the night. By the time the search warrants were issued for Dino's apartment and warehouse office Barter should be beat from spending so much time here.

Sean was starting to hope his gut feeling about Barter somehow being involved with Dino was wrong but he also knew his gut was right more often than not. It was well after three in the morning when the officers wrapped up their search. Police tape was put up and they made their way back to the police station. It had been a long night but it had paid off. Camellia had been found and they now knew what had happened the night Olivia had died. There were still a few more questions that needed to be answered but Sean knew it wouldn't be much longer before this case was wrapped up. There was one more thing he was going to do before heading back to Port Charles. Sean was going to go back and talk to his buddy Marcel at that little corner store to see if Dino was the dark haired man he saw the night Olivia was murdered. Once they can place him in the area around the time of the murder it should back up Camellia's story about what happened that night.

As they walked back into the police station Sean was hit with the realization that in just a matter of days he and Robert had all but solved a case that the NYPD had been struggling with. It wasn't that he thought they were better than the officers working the case. Sean was now even more sure that there had been someone on the inside trying to shape this case so it would come to a certain outcome. That there was someone that had wanted Duke to end up taking the wrap. After he had gotten some sleep he would talk it over with Robert, then if he still felt that way they would bring that to the attention of some of the higher up here. For now, all he wanted to do was get some sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next morning Sean wanted to go talk to Marcel before they went back to the station, Robert agreed to go with him. "Well hello, what can I help you with today?" Marcel greeted them.

"You might be able to help me out," Sean said. He pulled out a picture, "Have you seen this man in here before?"

Marcel took the photo and looked at it. "That's the rude man I told you about yesterday."

"Really, you're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"And he was in here the night Olivia St. John was murdered?"

"Yes, I am sure it was that night. I wanted to lock up and to get home because my brother was in town for a visit."

"Will you tell the police this?"

"Of course I will. Oh, did that man do it? Did he kill her?"

"We are just helping the police with this and I want them to have all the information out there," Sean told him.

"I get it you can't talk about it yet," Marcel said with a nod. "Yeah, I'll talk to the police again, I still have that card."

"Actually I want you to call this guy instead," Sean said as he handed him Molini's card.

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Thanks for your time. We won't take up any more of your time." With that Sean and Robert walked out of the store. Sean looked over at Robert, "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should go home. I can help wrap this up. I can find out what's happening with Duke, there's no reason for you to stay here."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, go see that beautiful wife of yours. We did what she wanted."

"Thanks, Sean," Robert smiled, "I'll see you back in the Port Chuck."

"Hopefully I'm back there soon." Then he watched Robert walk away and flag down a cab. Sean wanted to get over to the police station now to find out what all had happened last night so that was where he was heading now.

When Sean walked into the squad room he looked around and noticed Barter was sitting at his desk. Sean walked towards him and noticed he looked nervous. "Hey, where's Molini?"

"Um, I think he's talking to that woman you and Scorpio found yesterday." Barter looked up at him, "How did you two find her so quickly?"

"I'd say it was the training we have but that was only part of it. Scorpio was very driven to find her and get home to Anna."

Barter then noticed Robert wasn't there, "Did he leave already?"

"I'm sure he's at the airport by now." Sean turned to go find Molini he didn't need to talk to this guy any longer. He saw Molini in one of the interrogation rooms but he wasn't talking to Camellia, he was there alone. Sean knocked and walked in, "Hey, Molini."

"Donely, good to see you."

"So what can you tell me, did they find the gun?"

Molini looked up and smiled, "They did, it was hidden in Dino's apartment."

"That's good," Sean said as he said down across from Molini.

"Yeah, he's in a lot of trouble but he's acting like he thinks he's gonna get off. Like there's something that's going to set him free."

"I have a witness that is going to be calling you later. He confirmed he saw Dino the night Olivia was murdered and was in the store just before nine."

"How did we not talk to this guy before?"

"Well, he apparently talked to your partner. I don't think he was investigating this case as thoroughly as one should."

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like my partner very much by the time this is all figured out."

"I don't know what he's involved in but he looks rather worried about something."

"Is there any way I can convince you to stick around a little longer. You and Scorpio have been the difference in solving this case."

"Robert will be on his way home soon but I plan on sticking around a little longer. I want to talk to Duke, find out what's happening with him. I also think you should look into a possible connection between your partner and Dino. I just know there's something there."

"Yeah, I think you're right about him but I think I have a little time to deal with that. I've got my hands full with paperwork at the moment since you and Scorpio all but solved this case for us."

"I'll be around here for a little while if you want I can do a little digging," Sean offered.

"I won't say no if that's what you want to do."

"What's going on with Lavery, is he going to be released soon?"

"Yeah, it should be happening any time now."

"Alright, once I've talked to him I'll start doing a little digging into what your partner might have gotten himself into."

Molini took a moment and looked at Sean, why was this man so willing to help with all of this? Then he thought about his old partner, Ashby would have done the very same thing. "Thanks, Sean."

...

Anna lay in her hospital bed this was getting old quickly. She wanted to get up and go for a walk, go have coffee with her friends anything other than just sitting here doing nothing. It had been a week since she was brought in here, the babies were doing fine. It felt like the doctors were running tests on her all the time. When the door opened Anna hoped it would be anyone other than who walked through the door. "Are you going to do another examination?"

Dr. Harris just smiled, "I am just checking your vitals."

"Oh alright," Anna said with a little grin.

"I know this can't be easy sitting around all day but you know it is the best thing for you and the babies."

"I know," Anna said with a sigh.

While Dr. Harris was writing down all of Anna's vitals she noticed her heart rate started to speed up, she looked up and saw a big smile on Anna's face. When the door opened again and she looked over her shoulder and saw Robert walk in. Was that why Anna's heart rate just went up? Could she have known he was here before she saw him?

"Hello, Luv."

"Come here you," Anna said with open arms.

"I missed you so much," Robert said then kissed her tenderly.

Anna put her hands on his cheeks, "I missed you too. Is it done?"

"Yes, Sean stayed there and will keep me informed of everything. All you need to know right now is that Duke will be released today cleared of all charges."

"That's all I need to know about that. All I need right now is to be in your arms."

"I can do that," Robert said with a little grin and Anna slid over making room for him. Robert sat down beside her and Anna cuddled in, putting her head on his shoulder as Robert put his hand on her stomach. "Hello, little ones daddy's back."

"That is quite the effect you have on her," Dr. Harris said watching them with a smile. "Before you even walked in her heart rate went up and as soon as you took her in your arms it started to come back down."

"I was started to get very restless wanting to go do anything. Now that Robert's back I know I can stay put and wait for our sons to be born."

"I will make sure you do just that," Robert said and kissed her head.

"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you alone. I'm glad your back Robert."

Once they were alone Anna looked up at Robert, "I want you to stay here, I just want to be in your arms."

"That's good because I don't plan on going anywhere. How are you?"

"So much better now. I was starting to go stir crazy in here."

"We can't have that. I know it can't be easy sitting around in here but I am very glad you are."

"Are you going to tell me about what happened in New York?"

"I think I want to wait until Sean has updated me. There's still a lot that needs to be sorted out dealing with that but all you need to know is that Duke has been cleared of all charges."

"Do they know who did it?"

Robert saw the little glint in her eye, that need to know everything and it made him smile. "I will tell you all of it after Sean has told me how it all worked out. Which I hope is after our sons are born."

Anna grinned, "Fine, I'll stop asking, for now."

They both laughed, "That's all I can ask for." Anna looked up at him and he kissed her lovingly.

...

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Duke asked as he walked into the squad room.

"I was waiting around to talk to you."

"But why are you here, in New York?"

"Oh, I was helping a friend. He had to come here to sort out this mess you found yourself in."

"Scorpio?"

"Yeah, he should be back in Port Charles by now."

"Why would he come here to help me?"

"Do you really need to ask that? Just because she loves Robert and wants to be with him doesn't mean she doesn't care what happens to you. This situation has been causing Anna a lot of stress and when she read you were going to be charged with Camellia's murder as well she got really upset and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Is she alright? Are the babies?"

"They are now, she almost had them that day and now has to say in the hospital until they are born."

"Then why on earth was Robert here? He should have been there with her."

"He was here because he was doing what Anna needed. As long as you were facing murder charges Anna was going to be worried about you."

"So it took a couple of spies to finger out I didn't do this?"

"It took a couple of spies to find Camellia. To connect Dino to this and to bring them both in. Have they told you anything yet?"

"No, just that they found the killer and since Camellia isn't dead they couldn't charge me with that either."

"You and I should sit, I'll tell you everything." Sean put his hand on Duke's back and lead him over to a couple of chairs. Once they were seated Sean proceeded to tell him everything they had learned the day before. When he was finished Duke was sitting forward in his chair, his head in his hands. "I know this can't be easy to hear but that's what happened."

"Camellia shot her? I can't believe that."

"It was self-defence. Before she could call the police Dino grabbed her and like I said he's been holding her prisoner ever since."

"Is she going to prison for this?"

"I don't think so but I can't say for sure what's going to happen now."

"Do you think they will let me talk to her?"

"We can ask, come on." Sean and Duke got up and walked over to Detective Molini.

"Randall, Duke is wondering if he can speak to Camellia."

"I don't see that being a problem. She's rather upset about all of this so talking to a friend might help." Molini showed Duke into the interrogation room and a few minutes later Camellia was brought in.

"Duke it's so good to see you." She hugged him happy to see her friend. Since she wasn't considered dangerous Molini hadn't bothered cuffing her.

"I am so sorry you got caught up in all of this."

"Duke this isn't your fault. All I did was go to talk to the woman. I had no idea she would react like that. Before I know what I was doing I was trying to get the gun away from her then it went off."

"Where did the gun come from?" Duke was still trying to wrap his head around the fact Camellia had been the one that killed Olivia.

"She pulled it out of her bag. Did she always carry a weapon?"

"I don't know, I didn't know she did." Duke took her hand and they sat down. "Why did you go there at all?"

"I was upset because she was lying to you. I had seen her with the man that help me prisoner at a bar I like to have lunch at and she was drinking. Either she wasn't pregnant or she didn't care about your baby."

"She wasn't pregnant. Sean told me Jake is going to represent you. I think since it was self-defence you should be OK but I don't really know how this works."

"Jake told me there is a good chance that I wouldn't have to go to prison but there is still some investigating that needs to be done so, for now, I will stay in custody." Camellia looked around the room then turned back to Duke. "Is that man here? Was he arrested yet?"

"Dino was arrested last night. I saw him before I was released. Sean told me they found the murder weapon at his apartment."

"That's good then. That means they might believe me about what happened."

"He did hold you prisoner. Whatever he comes up with for a reason for that I don't think the police will believe him."

"I hope you're right Duke."

...

Robin was happily talking to Felicia when they walked into Anna's hospital room. "Daddy! You're home!"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"When did you get back?" she asked as she came over and gave him a hug. Robert was sitting in the chair beside Anna's bed.

"Earlier today. I came straight here and haven't left."

"This is so exciting, does this mean Andy and Alex can be born now?" Robin asked with a big smile. They had only told her that Robert was working on a case not that he was working on helping Duke. They had been trying to keep Robin from hearing too much about all of that.

The adults all laughed, "No sweety, they should still wait a little longer," Anna told her. "So what did you and Felicia do today?"

"We went to the zoo, I showed Felicia all my favourite animals. We were going to bring you something to eat but I guess since Daddy is here it's a good thing we didn't."

"So I take it everything has been straightened out," Felicia asked.

"Enough so that I could come home. Sean will keep me posted as to how it all turns out."

"That's good."

"Now that I'm done school for the summer I can't wait for the boys to get here," Robin said as she climbed up on the bed with Anna. "Hi Andy, hi Alex. I came to visit."

Robert took her hand, "This summer will be very different than last summer. I want you to know that even with your brothers arriving you and I are going to do lots of fun things together."

"We have to take mommy and the boys too."

"I think there are going to be days when you and I letting them sleep will be all they need. Next summer they are going to be ready to go on more outings with us."

Robin smiled, "I think I'm going to like this. Sometimes can mommy and I go out?"

"Yes, of course, we can. We just won't be able to be gone for as long as when you and daddy go places." Anna and Robert had talked about this already, they were going to make sure that Robin didn't feel left out because of the babies.

...

Sean had phoned a couple of times to update Robert. Duke was staying in New York to be there for Camellia while she was waiting to find out her fate. The charges against Dino Antoinelli continued to add up. He was a bookie and the warehouse he worked at was a front for that. He owned the building and just rented out the space as storage so no one ever questioned what was really going on there. Sean also told them that after two days of digging the NYPD had found out that Barter was in debt $100000 to Dino.

There was no need to get internal affairs involved since he admitted everything once Molini confronted him. After Dino had kidnapped Camellia he had come to Barter and told him that he had to make sure Duke Lavery looked like the only suspect in the case. That Dino told him about being in the corner store and when he knew he had talked to the man that had seen Dino there he didn't follow it up. Barter swears he didn't know what all Dino had done, he was just doing what he was told hoping to get out of debt. That wasn't going to save his career and he was now facing obstruction of justice charges.

Robert had told Anna about what all was happening in New York five days after he had gotten back. She was relaxed while he told her after she knew Duke wasn't going to be charged with murder it was like he was just telling her about another case. They had almost reached the two weeks Dr. Harris was hoping for and she was hoping they might even get longer than that. She kept telling Anna and Robert that the longer the twins could stay in the better, just give them a little more time to develop before being born. Just a little longer and they will be here.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Robert had been going into the office but wasn't taking on any cases at the moment. He didn't know when the babies would come and he wanted to be there. It had been almost three weeks since Anna had been hospitalized and for the last two days, she had been having slight contractions. Dr. Harris kept telling them that 35 weeks for twins wasn't anything to worry about since many twins are born around 36 weeks.

"Hey Felicia I think I'm going to go see Anna," he said as he walked out of his office. Robert had only been at the office for just over an hour but he didn't want to stay here. He hadn't been able to relax today so he knew there was no reason to be here.

"Alright, you know you don't need to worry about coming here. I can handle the calls and paperwork."

"I know but it also just gives me something to do other than hover over Anna at the hospital"

"You're a smart man, no matter how much she loves you she needs a little time alone as well."

"Yeah, something like that. Well, see you later." Felicia said bye as he was walking out the door. Robert rubbed his eyes and made his way down the hall. He hadn't slept well the night before and today he just couldn't relax maybe seeing Anna was what he needed.

As soon as Robert walked into her room Anna smiled, "I was just going to call you. I think today the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah since I woke up I've been having contractions. There's still time but they are getting a little more regular."

He crossed the room to her bed, "Maybe that's why I can't relax today. I was at the office but couldn't sit still so figured I might as well be here with you since you are all I can think about." Robert touched her cheek then kissed her tenderly. "I will be here every step of the way."

"That's all I need."

He sat down beside her, "Do you want me to call anyone? Do you want Filomena here?"

"She was there for me when Robin was born because you weren't. You're here this time, I only want you here. Well, and the doctors," she grinned at him.

"Yeah, I don't want to be the one catching them."

"Catching? They aren't going to come flying out," Anna said and started laughing. Then put her hand on her stomach and took a few long breaths. Robert held her other hand then smiled when she smiled at him. "They aren't bad yet but this has been happening all morning."

"So it's only a matter of time before I get to meet our sons," Robert said as he kissed her hand.

"I think so. Dr. Harris was in here earlier, she says they will be fine if they're born now. Twins are usually born early."

"I know you keep telling me that, she keeps telling me that. I know our boys will be fine."

"Oh Robert, I am so glad you're here," Anna said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey Luv, no crying. This isn't a time for tears."

"I'm just so happy that this time you are here. All I wanted the day Robin was born was for you to be there holding my hand."

Robert wiped away her tears, "Anna we can't change that. Trust me, I would if I could."

"I know, I guess I'm a little emotional today."

"I think that's to be expected." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I see she called you," Dr. Harris said as she entered the room.

"No, he just showed up on his own. Apparently, he couldn't relax today so he needed to come to see me."

"Is that like the heart rate thing, he just knew you needed him today."

They both smiled, "Maybe," they said together.

...

News that Anna had gone into labour had quickly made it around to all their friends by seven o'clock that evening the waiting area was littered with their friends. Sean and Tiffany were there talking to Robin and Filomena. Felicia Tony and Bobbie were standing by the coffee machine, all of them waiting to hear anything. They had all promised to call other friends when there was any news.

By nine Robin was leaning against Sean, waiting all afternoon had tired her out. Tony had run out to get them all something to eat a while ago so now they were all just waiting again. They all looked up when Dr. Harris walked into the waiting area. "I have been sent to get the big sister and grandma. Do you want to come and meet the newest family members?"

Robin jumped up and grabbed Filomena's hand, "Come on grandma!"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Filomena, you are their family. You've been there for them from the very beginning," Sean told her.

"Come on, I want to see Andy and Alex," Robin said tugging on her arm. Filomena smiled and followed her. When they entered Anna's room they both smiled, both her parents were holding a baby. Robin and Filomena both put their hands to their mouths. "Oh my goodness, they're here."

"The bambinos, they are so precious."

"Who are you hold daddy?"

He smiled, "This is Andy. Still a little busier than Alex."

Robin came over and gently touched his forehead, "Hello Andrew Xavier. I'm Robin." Then she turned to Anna, gently she touched his head as well. "Hello, Alexander Robert. "I'm Robin." She looked up at Anna then at Robert and smiled. "I'm a big sister."

"Yes you are," Anna said sweetly.

Robert stood up, "Filomena, have a seat. I'm sure you can't wait to hold one of these little guys." She did and Robert handed her Andy. Then he turned to Robin and gave her a hug. "How excited are you?"

"This is probably the second best day of my life."

"Second best?"

"Yeah, the day you and mommy got married was the best."

"Alright, that makes sense." He sat down on the foot of Anna's bed and picked Robin up, she cuddled in and smiled. "You'll always be my little girl. Now you can help me and mommy with the two little ones. I already know they are going to love you and look up to you. I think you'll even be the mischief ring leader."

Robin face lit up and she smiled, "We won't get into any real trouble, just fun stuff."

"OK, I think I can live with that."

"I love you, daddy," Robin kissed his cheek as he hugged her.

"I love you too sweetheart."

...

When Anna and Robert brought their boys home they were surprised by all the gifts waiting there for them. Robert had only known about a couple of them, Filomena told them that several had been dropped off by police officers today. There were flowers as well, it was all a little overwhelming. Andy and Alex were only five days old but they apparently already had lots of admirers. Once they were out of their carriers Robert and Anna carried them up to their room.

"What do you think of this, Alex?" Robert asked the baby he was holding. "This is the room we were telling you about." He sat down in one of the rocking chairs, "Mommy told me you would both like to be rocked in these. I hope she was right."

"I'm sure they will. So, Andy, since you're the big brother does that mean you get to pick your crib first? Maybe you want to check out the rocking chair as well," Anna said as she sat in the other chair. They had been feed just before leaving the hospital so Anna and Robert were hoping they would fall back asleep now that they were home.

"I think if they do fall asleep you and I should go lay down for a while. You still look very tired."

"I am, I think I will be for the foreseeable future as well," Anna said with a little grin. It didn't take long and both boys were asleep, once they were put in their cribs Robert took Anna's hand and led her out of the room. "I think I'm going to like you taking care of me," she said with a smile.

"This is all new to me, they are so little. I'll need your guidance with them, we are taking care of each other as much as taking care of them."

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with you. Now come lay down with me."

Anna smiled at him as they climbed onto the bed, then curled up in his arms. "It is so nice to be in our bed again."

"I've missed you being here with me." Robert kissed her tenderly, "Try to get some sleep, Luv."

...

Duke had returned to Port Charles after he knew Camellia wasn't going to be charged with murder. In exchange for a shorter sentence, Dino had told the police what he had seen the night Olivia had died. It had been self-defence, if Olivia hadn't pulled a gun she would still be alive. Barter wasn't going to do any jail time either but he was no longer a member of the NYPD. He had given a great deal of information about Dino's little gambling enterprise so that had kept him out of prison.

One of the first things Duke had heard when he returned was that Anna had had the babies. Apparently, they were healthy, mom and babies were doing well and had gone home the day before. Duke thought about going over to see them, more to thank Anna and Robert for what they had done for him and Camellia than to congratulate them about the babies. Six months ago Duke never would have believed that he would be happy for Anna and Robert, that he would be grateful for their help. So much had changed in the last few months including the interesting meeting he had had before leaving New York.

Three days ago he was called in for a meeting with Victor. Duke hadn't known what to expect but he still couldn't believe what had happened. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk replaying that meeting in his head. "Duke I'm glad you agreed to come to talk to me."

"You asked me to come here."

"Have a seat, we need to discuss business."

Duke lowered his head, for the last three months they had hardly spoken to him. Now that he had been cleared of Olivia's murder they want to go back to business as usual. "Fine, what do you need now?"

"You sound disappointed," Victor observed.

"No, just tired. I am so tired of all of this."

"You made your bed," Julian said as he entered the room.

Duke was so tired of him. "I asked Victor to help me protect a friend, then find another woman. For that I am now indebted to your family for life. Fine, I'm here waiting to hear what my next orders are. You moved booze and possible weapons through my club in Port Charles and that wasn't enough. I opened the club for you to use. You told me that was all I would need to do now, keep it open, give you a place to meet, now that's not enough. What more do you need?"

"You will do whatever you are told. If it wasn't for you my sister wouldn't be dead."

"Olivia died because she pulled out a loaded weapon that led to a struggle for that weapon and as a result, she was shot and killed. I didn't do that."

"If your little girlfriend hadn't gone there," Julian started.

"That's enough Julian. Olivia's lies and scheming lead to the woman going to her gallery." Duke looked at Victor, shocked to hear him say that. "I didn't call you here to talk about Olivia's death. I called you here to talk about the club."

"Alright," Duke was even more confused now.

"I want to buy you out. Not officially, but you won't be involved with running Club Duke any longer."

"I don't understand."

"Duke, you did what I wanted of you. Because of recent events, there are some potential problems I can foresee."

"Alright," Duke sat back waiting to see what else Victor wanted of him.

"Duke, I think you have repaid your debt to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You have done everything I have asked of you and you have kept quiet about what you were doing for me. I feel that you will continue to keep quiet about any and all of our business dealing."

"Of course I will."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"What is going on here?" Julian asked.

"I am conduction business, Julian. Duke, I don't feel I will need your services any longer as long as you can continue to be discrete about our business dealing."

"I can and I will. So I won't be asked to do any more jobs for you?"

"That is what I'm saying yes. That doesn't mean you won't be seeing me from time to time. I will expect you to come to Club Duke once in a while, as my guest of course."

"Of course."

Now even three days later Duke still couldn't believe that he no longer worked for Victor Jerome. That he was now just a night club owner. Duke was sure that this was because of everything that happened after Olivia's death and that Julian didn't seem to trust him now but he didn't care. All that matter was that he no longer had to answer to Victor Jerome. After all this time it seems he was free of the mob, well maybe not completely but closer than he ever thought possible.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Sean and Tiffany had come over to visit, they were both holding a baby. "I can't believe how big my godsons have gotten," Sean said looking down at Andy.

"I know, they were so little when we brought them home three months ago," Robert said. "They are sleeping a little longer at night now and wow do they eat."

"We didn't just come here to see Andy and Alex, we actually have a little news of our own," Sean said then looked at Tiffany and she smiled.

She leaned forwards and handed Alex to Robert, "Sean finally asked me to marry him," she said with a big smile and showed Anna the ring. "We're getting married!"

Anna and Tiffany both got up and hugged each other, "Congratulations, this is so exciting."

Robert leaned a little closer to Sean, "So you finally figured out the right way to ask her?"

"Yeah, I understand why you were so freaked out about asking Anna. It wasn't that I was worried about her answer. I just wanted it to be perfect and something she would always remember."

"Congratulations." Robert stood up with Alex still in his arms, as he walked over to Tiffany Anna took him from Robert. "Come here," he pulled Tiffany into a hug. "Congratulations, don't take it easy on him now that he's asked you to marry him."

"Oh, this is just the beginning. I am so excited," Tiffany said hugging him back.

Robin walked into the living room, "Dinner is almost ready." She looked at all the smiling facing, "What did I miss?"

"Your Uncle Sean and I are getting married."

Robin's face lit up, "That is so great," she hugged Tiffany then went over to Sean. "I'm glad you finally asked her. You aren't going to find a better match for you than Tiffany."

"Oh really?" Sean said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can tell you love each other but she gets you."

"What does that mean?"

"She has her career, you have yours but you both make time for each other and when you're together you are always so happy."

Sean smiled at her, "You are much too smart for an almost ten-year-old."

Robin just smiled then looked at her brother in Sean's arms. "Hi, Andy."

"You can tell them apart as easily."

"Of course I can. Today Andy has a blue shirt and Alex is in red."

"So it's because of what they wear?"

"That the easy way once they're dressed for the day but if you must know Alex has a freckle on his left earlobe, Andy doesn't."

"Three months and I'm just learning this now," Sean said with a grin.

Robin started laughing, "Did you ask before?"

"Good point," Sean said. "Is that how you've always told them apart."

"I noticed that just after they came home so I guess it is yeah."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I should get back to help grandma." Then Robin turned and left the room again.

"Hand him over, Anna and I are going to go feed them before we eat." Sean handed Andy to Tiffany then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As they walked out of the room Robert came over and gave Sean a hug, "You are a lucky man, she's perfect for you."

"I know we haven't even started planning the wedding but I want to ask you something." Robert looked at him with a little grin. "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will." Robert patted Sean on the back, "I'm happy for you."

"I can't let her get away, she's the one for me."

...

Anna and Tiffany had both grabbed a bottle that Filomena had ready for them, then they went up to the boys' room. "It must be a lot of work taking care of these two little handsome men," Tiffany said as she sat down in one of the rocking chairs.

"I am so glad Robert is here this time, he does a lot with them. Filomena is a godsend, she helps so much and not only while Robert's at work. Even Robin helps with feeding them. I couldn't imagine doing this on my own," Anna told her and she started feeding Andy.

"That's what family does, and that what you all are."

Anna smiled, "We are, including Filomena she is like a mother to both Robert and I."

"She loves you both so much, I love hearing her talk about Roberto's son. They are going to be fine men like their father." Anna smiled, she had heard Filomena talk about them like that so many times. "Do they always nap at the same time?" Tiffany asked.

"Usually fairly close yeah, we try to feed them about the same time. It works when they are both hungry at the same time."

Tiffany smiled down at Andy, he had finished his bottle and was starting to fall asleep. She looked up to see Alex already was asleep in Anna's arms. Once they were both in their cribs Anna and Tiffany went to join everyone else in the dining room.

...

Anna was already back in bed, it had taken longer for Andy to fall back asleep after their feeding. It was a wonderful night with their friends and Anna was still in a wonderful mood. Robert walked in and smiled seeing she hadn't tried to fall back asleep. "Are they both asleep?"

"Yeah, they are," Robert said as he got back into bed.

Anna smiled at him and slip her hand up his bare chest. "So I've been thinking, we need to find more time for us."

Robert's hand moved to her waist, "I agree." He moved a little closer and started kissing her neck.

"The boys are sleeping longer at night." Anna ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her. "I think we should go out on a date."

"I was thinking this was something we would do, I don't know, in bed," Robert said between kisses.

"I don't want you stopping what you're doing," Anna said and kissed him passionately. Slowly they started taking off each other clothing. "I still want us to go out together but this is defiantly what I had in mind for tonight."

"Enough talking," he kissed her and moved over her. "I need you, Anna."

"Make love to me." She pulled him closer as he positioned himself then thrust into her. "We need to do this more often." Robert kissed her again as they started moving together. Anna's hands moved up his back, her nails scraping his skin. "I love you," she said as she bit his earlobe. Robert wanted to hear her moan his name. His hand moved to her center and she instantly responded to his touch, "Oh Robert." He brought her to climax and followed after as they lay together catching their breath Anna smiled, "That was wonderful." She put her head on his chest and he held her close.

"I love you Anna, and yes I will take you out tomorrow night. Our first night out since the boys were born, I think I should take you to Piero's."

"I like that idea," she said as he stroked her hair.

"Now I think we should try to get some sleep, they aren't going to let up sleep late. Goodnight Luv."

Anna closed her eyes, a smile on her face, "Goodnight."

...

The last few months had brought a lot of changes for Duke, he is no longer a murder suspect and it seems he has finally distanced himself from Victor Jerome. Camellia had gone back to work at Step Up after she was released, Duke would try to call her a couple of times a week to see how she was. Dino hadn't really hurt her or traumatized her while he held her captive but there had still been a few nights when she called him because she had been woken up by a bad dream. They would talk and Duke believed they had become even better friends because of everything they had been through.

Duke was still adjusting to not having to report to Victor whenever he called. True to his word Victor had bought him out of Club Duke in the city. He was no just a night club owned. The one thing Anna had wanted from him, that he couldn't or wouldn't do for her had in a way been forced on him. In the line of work, trust was important, it had become clear during Olivia's murder investigation that Julian did not trust him. Had that been why Victor had made the agreement with him, so he would not one day be answering to Julian? Whatever the case was Duke didn't really care he was just happy to have a life that was his own.

He had even met someone new, she hadn't been in Port Charles long but had been to his club several times. She was a doctor and was thinking about moving her practice here. They had talked a few times and Duke found her captivating. She was born in Switzerland and had lived in Germany for a time growing up. She had dark hair and amazing blue eyes. He didn't know if he should ask her out but whenever she came into the club he would join her for a drink. After Olivia, he wanted to make sure if he started dating someone that she isn't crazy.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

When Robin came downstairs she found her parents in the living room. They were sitting on the floor with Andy and Alex on a blanket between them. There were toys for them to play with and they were cooing and moving a little reaching for the toys. Robin quickly joined them, laying on her stomach. "Hello Andy," she kissed him on the top of the head. "Hello Alex," he got a kiss as well. She looked up at her parents. "Good morning," she said and smile at them. Robin's face was between the boy's heads and they would reach up at her hair. "Did you miss me?"

Anna moved closer to Robert, they knew that for now the boys will be distracted. She sat beside him leaning against him. "I think I want to stay home with them for a few more months."

"I have already told you, there is no rush. When you're ready to come back to work we'll make all the arrangements needed so you can."

Anna was so glad that Robert had not once suggested that she should stay home with the boys. He understood she needed to work and when she was ready she would go back. "I think when they get a little bigger Filomena will be able to watch them on her own. If not we'll figure it out."

"Exactly, for now, I'm only taking cases I can handle on my own. Felicia has been helpful in doing some research for the cases. Work is fine and you don't have to worry about that for now."

Anna smiled at him, "I'll talk to Filomena about us going out tonight later. Robin will you help grandma with Andy and Alex tonight? Your father and I are going to go out for dinner."

"Of course I will. You haven't gone out for a long time. Daddy, I think you should get mom flowers," Robin said as Alex started pulling her hair. "Don't pull, you can play but don't pull," she said in a soft voice.

Robert's head was leaning against Anna's, "She is so good with them."

"They get so excited when she comes to play with them, have you noticed?"

"Yeah, once they start moving around I think she's the one they'll both be going after."

"And she'll love every minute of it." Anna looked up at him and Robert kissed her tenderly.

...

Robert had gone out and picked up flowers for Anna, she smiled when he gave them to her. "I will never stop romancing you. I will always want to show you just how much you mean to me."

"Oh Robert," she smiled then kissed him. They walked into the living room where their kids all were. Filomena came over and took the flowers from Anna. "We won't be out that late."

"Just go and have fun," Robin said. "Grandma and I can take care of them for a few hours. They are going to go to bed soon." They both gave Robin a kiss and looked in on the boys who were in their playpen then they turned and left.

When they walked into Piero's they were greeted happily by the waiter that almost always seemed to be there when they were there. "It's been too long since you come here."

"Oh, we've been busy. This is our first night out since I gave birth to our twins."

"Twins, congratulation. I'm glad you come back."

"We love it here," Anna told him then he showed them to a booth.

Once they were seated Robert took her hand, "So how long do we get to stay out?"

"I know the boys are in good hands so I'm not worried about that and I pumped just before I got dress. We are out on a date and we are going to try to talk about other things than our children."

Robert smiled, "Alright." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly, "I am so glad Sean finally figured out how to ask Tiffany to marry him. He was coming up with these outlandish plans wanting it to be spectacular. He said finally it was just from the heart and she said yes."

"She asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"I'm going to be Sean's best man."

"I assumed you would be," Anna said with a smile. "I've missed coming here."

"Do you realize it was just a little over a year ago I brought you here on our first date."

"That's right, and look where we are now. I don't think I could be any happier than I am now."

Robert touched her cheek the brushed her hair behind her ear, "Anna, you are everything to me. I wouldn't have my beautiful family if I didn't have you. I love you so much." Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Anna leaned back and smiled, "I love you too. Now I think we should order dinner." Robert grinned then they picked up their menus. They talked a little about what cases Robert was working on at the moment. Edward had asked him to look into a company he was interested in going into business with. Robert thought it was funny but it was easy work and Edward paid well. As they ate they flirted with each other, it was nice to just have a little time by themselves. While they were here they were just Robert and Anna, not parents that have to get home to their kids.

"I have noticed the boys like to sit with daddy when he gets home from work."

"They do, once they're a little bigger I think it will be easier to hold them at the same time. I could have one on each knee."

"You are so good with them. I know you would be but seeing you with them brings a smile to my face. The one thing I find most heartwarming is that you always make sure you and Robin get a little time just the two of you. If it's sitting and having ice cream together or going for a walk together. You are making sure she gets some of your time as well."

"I love my little girl and I want her to know that just because I'm here for this part with Andy and Alex it doesn't change anything between her and I."

Anna touched his cheek, "Take me for a walk before we go home, Scorpio."

He kissed her nose, "As you wish Mrs. Scorpio." They got up and paid their bill then walked in the direction of the little park they had found on the night of their first date. They would stop and take each other in their arms, kiss. They were on a date and they were not going to waste their time together. As they walked back out of the park he looked at her, "I guess we should be getting home."

Anna turned to him and they put their arms around each other, "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"We will be doing this again. Next time I'll take you out dancing."

"I'm holding you to that," she said with a smile then kissed him tenderly before they walked back to their car. When they got back to the house Filomena told them Alex and Andy are sleeping but could be waking up anytime for their feeding. They hadn't been any problem at all and she and Robin had enjoyed watching them so they could go out again anytime. Anna gave her a hug then they went up to their room. They got ready for bed then waited for the boys to wake up. There was still more to come from date night but that would wait until after the boys were feed and had gone back to sleep.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Anna asked as Robert was putting things in the diaper bag.

"Yes, it's a nice day out. We haven't taken them out for a walk and this way some of our friends get to see how big they've gotten." Robert had decided that as a family they are going to go down to the waterfront take a walk then go to Kelly's for lunch. "It's going to be too cold to do this soon."

"I think the proud papa just wants to take his sons out and show them off."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Robert said with a big grin. "When they get up from their nap then we should go."

"Alright, I think this is a wonderful idea, I just wanted to be sure. Is the stroller in the car?"

"I will do that next."

"Let me finish with the bag, you can go do that."

Robert turned and kissed her cheek, "Alright." Anna smiled watching him walk out of the room, he really did enjoy doing things like this.

As they walked down by the waterfront Robin pushed the stroller while Robert and Anna followed her holding hands. Robin was telling her brothers about what they were walking past. She stopped in front of Dion's, "When you get bigger, we'll come here for pizza. I know you'll both like pizza." Then she started walking again.

"Well if it isn't the Scorpios," Sean said as he approached them.

"Hi, Uncle Sean." Robin stopped and Sean gave her a hug.

"Are you working today?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, just taking care of a few things then I'm going to meet Tiff down at the station. Enjoying the nice weather I see."

"Yes, Robert said we had to take advantage of a day like this," Anna told Sean with a smile. "He also wanted another chance to show off his boys."

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to spend the day with my family. If a few friends stop us and ask to see the boys or want to talk to Robin then that's what will happen," Robert said with a grin.

Sean smiled back, he loved seeing them this happy. "Well don't let me hold you up. Besides, I still have to get over to see Tiff. Enjoy your afternoon."

"We will," Robin said as Sean walked away.

They continued on their way and when the boys started to fuse they decided it was time to head to Kelly's. As soon as they walked through the door Ruby saw them, "You brought those beautiful little boys here for a visit."

"We did and they are getting hungry," Anna said.

"Come with me, we'll get their bottles warmed up then I want to feed one of them."

Anna smiled, "That works for us." Anna took the diaper bag and followed Ruby.

Robert bent down and picked up Alex first, "Hi, did you enjoy your walk? Yeah," he gave him a little cuddle then looked at Robin. "Have a seat and I'll hand him to you." Robin did and happily took Alex from her father. Then Robert turned back and saw Andy already reaching up to him. "Hi, Andy. Alright, come here." He picked him up then joined Robin at the table. "I think they enjoyed our walk, what do you think?"

"I know they did, I could see their faces while we walked and I could tell they were happy. They like the fresh air too, I can tell."

Robert smiled, "I'm sure you can."

Just then Felicia and Bobbie walked in together. "Oh, look at this. Robert, is it just you and the kids?" Bobbie asked.

"No, Anna went with Ruby to get their bottles ready. Ruby has already said she's feeding one of them."

"Who are you holding daddy?" Bobbie asked as she sat down beside him.

"This is Andy. Would you like to hold him?" Bobbie just smiled and Robert passed him to her.

"Hello, Andy. You are just so cute."

"So is his brother," Felicia said sitting down beside Robin. She was making faces at Alex as he reached out for her hair.

"Oh, Alex like long hair," Robin told her. "He will wrap his little fingers in it."

When Anna and Ruby came back Anna smiled, "I see it didn't take long to attract some friends."

"We barely had them out of the stroller when Bobbie and Felicia walked in."

They talked for a few minutes then when the boys started to fuss Robin gave Alex to Ruby so she could feed him while Bobbie happily fed Andy. Robert talked about them proudly while Anna got Robin to sit on her knee. "I want you to know that if he had been there when you were a baby this is how he would have been with you."

"I know mom. It would have been great if you and daddy were both there and that I had known you were my parents but I'm glad I know now. We're a family now and I love watching daddy with my brothers. Besides mommy, it's not like I remember being a baby."

Anna smiled and hugged Robin a little tighter to herself and kissed her hair. She loved watching Robert gush about their sons. He was so happy and she knew it meant a lot to him to have sons, she smiled watching all of them. Anna never thought she could be this happy.

...

"I'm glad you agreed to join me for coffee," Duke said as they walked into Kelly's. He had decided even if he didn't want to actually date anyone yet he was intrigued by Liesl and wanted to get to know her better. When she had come into the club last night he asked her to join her for coffee, then he was going to show her around the city.

"You said it was just coffee and I could use a friend here. You understand I am not looking for a relationship right now?"

"Yeah, I'm not either. The last couple I've been in haven't worked out that well. From what you've told me it sounds like you've lived an interesting life and I just want to hear more," Duke said.

"You too have had an interesting life, we can exchange stories as we get to know each other better," she said with a smile as she took a seat. Liesl was not here looking for love there was a person here that she wanted to find out more about. So far she wasn't sure where that person was but she had only been here for a month. There was time, she had been taught not to rush a plan. Sit back and watch the pray, see how they react to situations then make your move. She had time and Duke Lavery seemed like a nice enough man so why not have him show her around?

As Duke turned he saw Anna and her family, he had dropped off a gift for the babies when they were first born but had been keeping his distance. Yes, they had helped him while he was in trouble with the law but that didn't mean he needed to be dropping in on them. He smiled when Robin noticed him, "Hi Uncle Duke, come here. You need to see Alex and Andy."

"Hi, Robin." She got up, ran over and gave him a hug. He smiled at Anna and Robert then let himself be pulled over.

"Bobbie is holding Alex and Felicia has Andy. They just ate so that's why they're sleeping."

"Oh, I see. They are very cute. I take it you know a lot about babies now?"

"Well enough to help out," she said with a smiled.

"As much as I'd like to see here and visit with you Robin I'm here with someone so I should go sit with her."

Robin glanced over at the woman he had walked in with. "Alright," she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Duke, if you have the time I think it would be nice if you took Robin out one afternoon," Robert said surprising Duke.

He gave Robert a little smile, "I think I will if Robin wants to that is."

"Of course I do Uncle Duke." Robin gave him another hug then he went and joined Liesl.

Anna stood up, "I think it's time to get these little guys home."

"Yeah," Robert said as he started getting all their things put back into the diaper bag. "I'll get the bill then we'll get going." When Robert returned Bobbie and Felicia both gave the baby they were holding a kiss on the head then handed them back to their parents with a smile. As they walked out they said goodbye to Duke as well then they were out the door. A successful outing under their belts and they were all in a good mood.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

It was midday on Wednesday when Felicia knocked and walked into Robert's office. "Hey, I think I have something here that is going to interest you."

Robert looked up from the file he was reading and noticed Felicia was holding an envelope. "I take it that's not our usual mail."

"No, it's addressed to Anna Devane."

Robert reached out for it, "Thanks, Felicia." He took the envelope and turned it over in his hand. The first thing he noticed was that the writing wasn't the same as the other ones she had been getting but he still didn't like this.

"I know there was something you and Anna didn't like about the letters that were coming before. Does this mean it's started again?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this," Robert admitted. Maybe it wasn't anything to do with the letters she was getting before. No Robert was sure this had to at least be connected. He thought about just opening it and dealing with this without telling Anna about it at all but knew if she found out there would be hell to pay. Robert then thought that he should tell Sean about this, he was the one that told them Faison was no longer going to be a problem. Again he knew he had to take this to Anna first. As much as he hated the idea of troubling her with this he knew that was the only real option. Anna had to know if someone was out there that wanted to cause her or both of them problems. Robert checked the time, it was mid-afternoon so he decided he might as well call it a day.

When he got home, the first thing he did was look in on Andy and Alex. He was actually home quite early and they were down for their afternoon nap. He stood in the doorway watching them sleep for a few minutes then went to find Anna. Since the house was so quiet he thought she was more than likely laying down as well. Robert walked into their bedroom and saw her laying on their bed reading. "I thought the point was to sleep," he said with a smile.

Anna grinned back at him, "Relaxing works just as well. What are you doing home so early?"

"I was sitting in my office thinking wouldn't it be great if Anna was waiting for me in bed and here you are." Robert laid down beside her putting his arms around her. Anna smiled again, put down her book and turned towards him cuddling in nice and close.

"That's amazing, I was just thinking I wish Robert was here with me. Then he could get me a drink."

"A drink?" Robert pulled back enough to look at her face, "I'm here for a little afternoon delight and you want a drink."

"Alright, you can get me a drink later," Anna said then kissed him. "They haven't been asleep long, so it's good you got here now."

"I'm here for the rest of the day," Robert said then kissed her passionately. He slid his hand up under her top as she undid his tie. They grinned at each other then started removed each other's clothing. Once they were both naked their hands roamed over each other's bodies kissing tenderly. "I am so glad I got here when I did."

"Robert, I want you," she moaned. He responded to the desire in her voice and moved between her legs, they moved together and make love tenderly then fall asleep in each other's arms.

Robert woke up first after their nap, Anna was cuddled in beside him. He looked down at her as he stroked her hair, he really hoped that letter he has to show her is in no way connected to the ones Faison had been sending but a part of him just knew it was. When he heard one of the boys start to fuss he got out of bed. He quickly got dressed then went to see who was awake. "Hello Alex, are you making all the noise in here. Are you trying to wake up Andy?" Robert picked him up and gave him a cuddle as he took him over to the changing table, Alex quieted down as soon as his daddy picked him up. Robert had just finished getting him changed when Anna ran her hand up his back. He looked back and smiled at her, "I thought I would help out a little since I'm home."

"That's good, I'll take him and you can get Andy next."

"He not even awake yet." As he said it they both heard Andy start to fuss. Robert smiled and handed Alex to Anna, "I'll be down with him right away." Robert gave Anna a kiss then went to get Andy.

"Thanks, hon." Anna turned and walked out of the room a smile on her face. She wasn't really sure why Robert had come home early but she was definitely enjoying it. "Were you surprised to see Daddy when you woke up?" Alex reached for her hair. "You're right he doesn't have long hair for you to play with. He does like playing with my hair though. Is that where you get it from?" she asked grinning at her son. Anna went a sat on the couch so she could cuddle with him for a little while.

"I'll get their bottles ready," Filomena said from the kitchen. "Is Roberto bringing down our other little man?"

"Yes, he is. He's just getting him changed," Anna answered while smiling at Alex.

A few minutes later Robert came down and joined Anna, "This is much better than sitting in my office."

"Are you going to tell me what made you come home?"

"Yeah, but it can wait a little while. I want to enjoy this." He looked down at their sons, a little time with them first then he would give her the letter that had arrived earlier.

...

After Robin was home from school she and Filomena were busy playing with the boys so Robert took Anna hand and led her into their bedroom. He picked up the suit jacket he had been wearing and pulled out an envelope. "This came for you today."

Anna took it and looked it over then looked back up at Robert, "It can't be."

"I don't know. Open it."

Anna sighed then tore open the envelope. 'I don't know what you did Anna Devane but I know you are the reason Cesar is dead. I will make sure you pay.' Anna read the letter out loud. She looked up at Robert a stunned look on her face.

"That sounds like a threat."

Anna looked at the envelope again, "Robert, it was mailed here in Port Charles."

"I had noticed that. I was just really hoping that it wasn't actually connected to Faison or those other letters."

"Do you think this person knows where we live?"

"They know where the office is. If they were associated with Faison we have to assume they know we're married so finding us won't be hard if they're looking."

Anna put her hands to her face, "I don't like this."

Robert stepped closer and put his arms around her, "I'm going to talk to Sean about this. He might have some information about who was close to Faison."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She sighed, her head against his chest, "Robert, I don't want to have to go into hiding with our three kids."

"I know Luv. I don't want that either," he said stroking her back. "I'll talk to him in the morning. I don't want to go anywhere tonight."

"Good, I want you here with us. Let's go spend time with our kids." Robert kissed her tenderly then they turned and left their room. Anna was a little concerned but know it was too early to panic. They all know what they have to do and until Robert has talked to Sean she is not going to let this worry her.

...

Anna insisted that she wanted to be there when Robert talked to Sean so after Robin had left for school, they asked him to come over to the house. Robert answered the door when Sean arrived, "Hey, thanks for coming over.

"Yeah, no problem. What's going on?"

Anna was sitting on the couch as they walked into the room, she held up the letter to Sean. "Thought you might want to see this."

Sean took the letter and looked at the writing on it, "This isn't from Faison. I saw his body. I know he's dead."

"No, it's not but it is from someone connected to him."

He read it over then looked at Robert then Anna, "You have to take this to the cops, you both know that. This is a threat."

"We will, we just wanted you to see it first," Anna told him. Robert stepped closer now holding Andy. "Give him here, Alex will be fussing right away too."

After he did he went and got Alex out of the playpen as well. "Since you were at least somewhat involved with Faison being taken care of we thought you should know about this. You might have some ideas about who this could be," Robert said as he stepped up beside Sean.

Sean smiled at the baby in Robert's arms then tickled him a little, "Hey little man. Yeah, I can do a little more digging into who was with him. There was a woman that was staying with him when I saw him but this could be someone that's connected to him, it could even be from his DVX days."

"Alright, I'm going to take this over to Guy later today. I'll tell him you might have some information about this after you've done some digging."

"Yeah. Have you thought about what this could mean for all of you?" Sean asked. He knew if someone was targeting Anna they were both going to be worried about their family's safety.

Robert looked over at Anna before answering, "We do not want to go into hiding with our kids but we aren't willing to put any of them at risk either. We want to figure this out as quickly as possible and put a stop to it."

"Good, that's good. I will help however I can to stop whoever this is." Sean sat down beside Anna, "So you're Andy right?"

Anna smiled, "Yes he is." Anna passed him to Sean then stood up, "Who wants coffee?" Both men said yes then Anna walked out of the room.

Robert sat down beside Sean, he wouldn't say it out loud but he thought it was nice seeing his old friend holding his son, holding a baby. "She isn't going to admit it but that letter shook her. The idea of us having to worry about not only her but our kids as well as is something she doesn't even want to think about. Last night she was having trouble sleeping and I know it was because of that letter."

"She had to keep Robin hidden when she was a baby, for years really. The idea of having to do it again with these two and a nine year old. That won't be easy."

"A ten year old, but yeah. I don't want it to get to that point though. We need to stop this person before they can try anything," Robert said.

Andy reached up and patted Sean's cheek as if to drive that point home, this is for their family. "Yes we do and we will. I do want to visit with these two little men before I get to work on this though," Sean said with a grin.

"So do I, that's why I was waiting to go down to headquarters." Robert smiled at Alex in his arms, "These guys sure put everything into perspective. The threat needs to be stopped so they don't lose anything. So Robin won't lose anything. Our family has been through enough, it stops now."

Sean could hear the determination in Robert's voice and knew he was going to throw himself into finding out who is behind this. This isn't just a threat to Anna this is a threat to their family and Robert will not stand for it. He looked back at Andy, yeah this is the best motivation he could think of.

...

Duke had called to see if Robin wanted to spend part of Saturday afternoon with him. When he got there she was very excited about getting to spend some time with him again. She opened the door and smiled at him, "Hi, Uncle Duke come in. Mom says she wanted to talk to you before we left."

"Hi sweetheart, alright we better do that then." Duke followed her in.

"You better not make to much noise daddy and Andy are napping." They walked into the living room and found Robert stretched out on the couch with one of his sons asleep on his chest. Robert opened his eyes, gave Duke a slight nod then closed them again. "Andy and Alex didn't sleep much last night. Mom says she thinks they have started teething," Robin told him.

"I see." He turned when he heard a slight cry behind him, Anna walked in carrying their other son. "Hello, Anna."

"Hi, Duke." She adjusted Alex and he seemed to settle a little. "Sorry, our little men are having a rough go of it today. Um, I just wanted to make sure we knew what you were planning for today and when to expect Robin back."

"I thought we'd go to the museum then I was going to take her for lunch. I have to be at the club at five so I should have her back here by 4:30 at the latest."

"OK, good. It's mostly quiet right now but I think this is just the start of these guys getting their first teeth so we might have a few rough weeks ahead of us. You have no idea how glad I am that you called about taking Robin out today. This way she gets to have a little fun while her brothers keep Robert and I occupied."

"Well, I'm glad I can help." Duke leaned in and kissed her cheek. "We'll see you all around 4:30."

Anna smiled at him. "Thank you, Duke." Then Robin and Duke left, Anna turned and smiled at Robert who was now watching her. "Do you want to trade?" she asked with a smile.

"No way, Andy and I made an agreement, he'll snuggle in and sleep but I have to stay right here," Robert said quietly. "Besides it looks like Alex might be about ready to fall asleep as well."

Anna glanced down at him, "Oh, I think you might be right." She went over and got comfy on the love seat. Once she was settled Alex snuggled into her neck a little more and seemed to finally fall asleep. She looked over at Robert and smiled. He is an amazing father, she knew that already but seeing how he is with their sons just reaffirmed that. This is all she wants now, they have put the spy world behind them. Their life here with their kids was what they both wanted now. Why was there someone that felt the need to try and take this away from them now? She hadn't done anything to Faison, she wasn't the cause of his death. If anything he was the cause of his own death. Somehow he had gotten out of the DVX while everyone believed he had died. He could have continued to live on as that writer if his obsession with her had led him to sending those letters. If he hadn't sent her those letters no one would have been looking into where they were coming from or who had sent them.

Robert glanced over at her, "We'll find out who's behind this and stop them Luv," he said reading her mind. "Close your eyes we should get a little rest while they are." It had been three days since that letter had been delivered to the office, so far nothing had happened. Sean and the PCPD are looking into it already. Robert is working with Sean as well but he also wants to be here for Anna. This weekend he knew this is where he is needed the most, they told Filomena to go visit her family this weekend because come Monday he is going to want to be out there working on this. Anna said with Robin in school the two of them would manage just fine, teething isn't the end of the world, there's just a lot of drool and a fair amount of crying. For now, this was all he was worried about, his family. Knowing there were people working on stopping the threat against Anna already was enough for right now.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

It had been a week since the latest note had arrived for Anna. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened but Robert hated that there was this unknown person out there that for some reason is threatening her. This morning that wasn't something he was going to let himself think about though. Robin and Filomena had taken the boys out this morning and he was going to enjoy being alone with his wife. "You saw them out the door they are fine."

He swept her up into his arms, "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" he asked with a grin. Anna put her arms around his neck letting herself be carried back up to their bedroom. He opened her robe as he put her on the bed and smiled, she had put on a black silky nightie sometime this morning. She reached up and undid his robe as well. Robert tossed off his robe then leaned over her just in his boxers. Anna kissed him passionately, god she loved him and needs him so much. They need more time for this she thought. They removed their remaining clothing and crawled under the covers. They both moaned softly as the joined, lost in the feeling of each other. There was urgency in their lovemaking. Knowing they had the house to themselves they were also able to fully enjoy themselves.

Smiling, spent in each other's arms after Robert kissed her forehead, "I am so glad we still get to do this once in a while," Anna said as she stroked his chest.

"I do suggest it fairly regularly," Robert said playfully.

"I'm not actually complaining about the regularity. We have twin babies and we are having sex every few days, I'm kinda proud of us. I meant this, all by ourselves."

"Not having to hold back. My back would have fewer scratches if you didn't have to hold back."

"You like it," she kissed his neck she knew she had marked him a few times now. She patted his chest, "Let's go have a shower, we don't know how long they are actually going to be gone." Robert got out of bed and happily followed her into their bathroom.

...

Robert and Anna were just coming down the stairs when they heard the door open. Robin came in first then Filomena with the stroller. She smiled up at them, glad they had enjoyed their time alone. "You just showered now?" Robin asked.

"Was there somewhere we need to be today?" Anna asked her with a grin.

"Well no."

"Then why does it matter that your father and I took our time before having our shower."

"I guess I'm just used to you guys being up and ready for the day earlier."

"We are," Robert cut in with a grin. "Except on morning when you and your grandma are nice enough to take your brothers out, anywhere."

"That's right, those are officially our lazy mornings," Anna told her.

Filomena had Andy in her arms, Robert had picked up Alex already. She walked over and handed him to Anna, quietly saying something in Italian making Anna blush. "I start making lunch," then she walked away grinning. It makes her heart happy that they were finally the family they always should have been. Her little family Filomena thought with a smile.

Even though it was in the back of her mind Anna was not going to let herself think about whoever was behind that letter. She looked down at Andy and smiled, first time alone with Robert now a relaxing day with their kids. This is what they both want, just to be a family, to be happy. Robin was already sitting beside Robert and Alex talking to her brother happily, he was giggling and trying to pull her hair. Let this be what their weekends are like, no threats, no worries just them enjoying being together.

...

Tuesday afternoon Felicia was going through the mail when she noticed something she knew Robert would want to see. She got up and knocked on his door, walking into Robert's office before he answered, "I knew you'd want to see this."

Robert looked at the letter and nodded already reaching over to pick up the phone. She handed it to him just as he started talking, "Hey Luv,"... "Yeah, there is. Another one arrived,"... "Alright, yeah if that's easiest,"... "K, love you too." He looked at Felicia, "Anna will be picking up her mail in person."

Felicia smiled, "I hope you figure out who's behind this."

"So do I, Felicia," Robert said as she left his office. He leaned on his desk, fingertips together as he stared at the envelope 'Anna Devane' do they not know she isn't working at the moment, he thought. No, maybe they do and there is another reason they are still sending them here to the office.

Robert was on the phone when Anna walked into his office twenty minutes later. She smiles sweetly at him as she takes a seat across from him. When he ended the call he stood up and walked around his desk, he offered her his hand then pulled her out of her chair and kissed her. "I am taking advantage of having you here during the day." Then they sat down beside each other on the couch.

"Didn't you want to show me something?"

"That should wait, you naughty girl. Felicia is just through that door," Robert said with a big grin.

"Not that," she turned and snuggled into his arms a big smile on her face. "This couch has been very useful since you bought it."

"I'm looking forward to a few more late nights here alone with you," Robert said and kissed her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder, happy just to hold her. "Filomena didn't mind staying with the boys?"

"We had just finished feeding them and they were going down for their nap." Anna took his hand intertwining their fingers. "We are very lucky to have her in our life."

"From the moment we met her she has been looking out for us, helping us. She is one special lady." They sat and talked cuddled together. The letter waiting to be opened could wait a little longer.

Anna got up and stretched, "I will fall asleep in your arms if I don't start moving around."

Robert smiled then stood up as well. "That's not the worst idea." He walked over to his desk this had been put off long enough. Robert picked up the envelope, turned and handed it to Anna. "Here's the latest."

Anna signed as she stepped toward him. "I don't even understand why this is happening." She looked at it, this one had been mailed in Port Charles just like the last one. She ripped it open then read the single paper, 'Davnee or Devane. You were the obsession. You were the flame.' Anna looked up at him, what did that mean? She read it again, Robert had read it with her and looked as confuses as she felt. "You were the flame," Anna said quietly.

"Are they playing a game?" Robert asked arching an eyebrow. Anna smiled and gave him a little shove. "I don't know what this means but I'll take it to Sean and see what he thinks this might mean. We know this is somehow connected to Faison so maybe there's something here Sean will understand," he said sounding a little more serious.

"Yeah, that's good." Anna was still looking at the paper in her hand. "Is this even a threat? Why does this seem more like a riddle?"

Robert nodded, "That's what I was thinking. It doesn't seem threatening it seems like they want us to figure something out." They didn't say much while they both thought about what this latest letter said. Was this meant to confuse them, distracted them, what? They knew there was a reason for this but what was it? "Do you think you have time to come down to talk to Sean with me?"

Anna smiled, she could stay out a little longer. "Yeah, I think I do."

Robert smiled, "Let's go, partner," he opened the door and they left together.

They went down and met with Sean. When he read the letter he wasn't sure what it meant either but it still concerned him. The fact Anna was still getting letters at all concerned him. Sean had said it almost seemed to be a warning if we can only figure out what the sender means. Anna dropped Robert off at their office after talking to Sean then went home. As soon as she walked in the house she smile, she was greeted with the sounds of Andy and Alex playing in the playpen, while Filomena is singing something to them. Anna recognised it as one of the songs she used to sing to Robin when she was a baby.

Anna had enjoyed going into the office for a little while but coming home to this makes it clear she is not missing work yet. If it wasn't for these damned letters she wouldn't even be thinking about work at all. Robert is working hard and their business is doing just fine with her on leave, so why would she. She walked over and gave Filomena a little hug, "Thank you, for doing everything you do for us."

"Famiglia," Filomena patted Anna's hand, "There was a reason I find you and Roberto that day."

Yes, there was, Anna thought with a smile. "These two weren't too much of a bother were they?"

"No, they sleep and Alex was even nice enough to sleep until I had Andy already," she said beaming with happiness. Anna knew she thought of them as her grandsons, and for all intents and purposes, they were.

Anna wanted to put any thought of that letter out of her mind. Besides, she still wasn't sure what it meant and she wanted to focus her family not some random letters. Robert and Sean will keep her informed of anything they find and hopefully, this goes away without much muss or fuss. Anna knew this was all she and Robert had ever wanted, a life together, kids, just being happy. Let this happen for them Anna thought as she bends and started talking to her sons who both smiled up at him.

...

There were still days when Duke couldn't quite believe he didn't have to answer to Victor Jerome any longer. A part of himself would never let him fully let his guard down but he was getting used to being his own boss and that his club was the only thing that needed his attention. He was on his way to Kelly's to meet Liesl, she had just started at Mercy last week and had called him to see if he wanted to meet her.

So far this had all there had been, a few coffee dates, they talked and were still learning about the other person. He still didn't know if there was ever going to be more than friendship between them but for right now it was just nice to have someone that wanted to go for coffee with him once in a while.

He was sitting at a table when Liesl walked in, he stood and greeted her then they both sat down, once they had coffee Liesl leaned forward, "I think I am going to like it here."

"I take it that means your job is going well, that you're enjoying it."

"I do," she smiled. "I think this is the kind of place I could see myself living for some time."

"Well, that's good to hear. You have mentioned wanting to put down roots, and you have a friend here already," he said with a grin.

"Yes, I do." She took a sip of her coffee, "I think it is still your turn to talk about yourself."

"Are you sure, didn't I tell you enough last time?" They had started taken turns talking about themselves shortly after they met. Duke thought it was almost like a kind of therapy for them both, they got to talk to someone that didn't know them well enough to judge them.

"You had just started telling me about the baby drama, then you had to go take a call and told me it would be continued. Continue," she said with a smile. When she had met Duke she had no idea he was connected to Anna Devane but it had been interesting to learn more about the woman from another source.

"Oh right, I am remembering this now." He sipped his coffee, then started talking. "Olivia was full of surprises right up until the end." He had told her about her murder and that he had been a suspect all before this. "The baby drama was that she told me she was pregnant months before her death. That was around the same time I found out that Anna was pregnant. So I believed I was having a child with a woman I was not in love with and had to watch the woman I lost and still loved be happy that she was having a child with the man she loves. So I was not really happy at that time, I was very confused," Duke admitted. "It's been a rough few months," Duke said with a grin.

"Anna is the woman that was here with her family, they have a daughter and the twins, yes?"

"Yes, you met them. That's right. It was a little over a year ago that she told me that there was no chance of us getting back together because she wanted a life with Robert. They got married had twins, their daughter is from their first marriage."

She knew she had been right about who she was looking for. With names like Devane and Scorpio, it wasn't hard to find them. "So do you know why they broke up if they were remarried so quickly now."

"Their careers had a lot to do with it and that's all I'll say. They weren't always private investigates."

"Everyone was someone else before," she said quietly.

Duke nodded thinking she understood better than most that some things do not need to be talked about. "What would we be without a past?"

"I may actually have a chance to move on from mine now. There is no need to talk about any of that."

They went back to talking about him dealing with thinking he was going to have a child with Olivia and how when he found out she was dead he had mourned a child that never was. This was just one of the things Duke liked about her, he found it very easy to talk to her and she clearly has things in her part that she wants to stay there as well. They had talked for some time already and it was now time for Duke to get to the club, "Alright next coffee we talk about you."

"Yes, we will. Thank you for joining me."

"A pleasure as always." Duke put some cash on the table then left.

After Duke had left Liesl sat thinking about the little more about Anna she'd learned today. Robert Scorpio was who Faison had always said had stolen Anna from him. Why was it as soon as she gets back together with that same man Faison's obsession took over again? Now here she was sending notes to a woman who seemed to be very happy with her husband and family. Was she even aware that Faison had been sending these letters before? Did she even know that he had not died when it was believed he had? Why is she continuing to harass a woman she had only just met? That was Faison's game that didn't mean she had to continue it now that he was gone.

...

After Robert and Anna had left Sean started trying to figure out what the latest letter meant. It was something about the name Davnee that man him wonder the most. He had heard that name and it was somehow connected to Faison, now he had to start going through what he had found before. He knew it was something he had read so he hoped it wouldn't take him long to find it. It had been months since Faison had been killed why had someone decided now was the time to start this nonsense again?

Whoever it is sending them is in Port Charles. If this doesn't get stopped soon Sean feels he will have to be the one that stops whoever is behind this. Please don't let it come to that he thinks as he starts looking over the folder about Cesar Faison. He had a wedding coming up he didn't need to be thinking about taking anyone out. It didn't take Sean long to find what he was looking for, that Davnee was the name of the heroine in that book Faison had written. Was this character somehow based on Anna? What does either of them have to do with, obsession or flames? At least now he knew where to start looking.

...

"I wish my partner was coming with me for this bit of the investigation," Robert said sitting with Anna on their couch. He had to fly to Boston for a case in a couple of hours, he was planning to be back by the end of the week.

"Your partner would love to go with you but the mother of your children has to stay here," Anna said with a grin.

"As much as I would love a couple of nights alone with you, I am going to miss all of this while I'm gone," he grinned looking over their sons rolling and playing with toys on the blanket on the floor. He kissed the side of her head then went and laid down on his stomach with the boys.

Anna sat watching them with a smile on her face. He was talking to them and kissing their tummies and making them laugh. He is such a good daddy Anna thought, this is always how she had pictured it. When she had another child it was going to be with Robert and he would be there raising them with her. She got up and sat down beside him on the floor leaning on his back. Andy noticed her and started trying to get himself closer. She picked up one of his toys and held it out to him distraction him for a moment. "I am so lucky to have you, I love you so much." Robert turned and looked at her, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly, then they smiled at each other before starting to play with Andy and Alex again.

Robert knew the next couple of days were going to be busy but there was nothing dangerous for him to worry about. He wasn't going to let himself worry about some strange letters that Anna had received either, they can't live like that. They can't always be thinking someone is coming after them. Yes there was something going on and it will be handled but he was not going to let something like this run their life. "I'm the lucky one. I have you loving me and you gave me three beautiful children."

"You had a little to do with that," she told him with a grin.

"My part was easy and fun I might add. Now I get to have the pleasure of raising them with you."

Anna could feel the tears that were threatening to fall and took a deep breath to stop them. He was saying such wonderful things this morning. "Are you doing this on purpose?" Robert didn't look at her but did grin.

"Alex did you know your mommy is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Andy, you better listen to this too. When you guys get bigger I hope you are lucky enough to find someone that effects you like this woman effects me. I'll explain that more when you're bigger." Anna snuggled in a little closer to him.

They played with the boys for about half an hour before Robert said it was time for him to go. "I thought you still had a little more time before you had to leave."

"I need to stop by the office and pick something up. Are you going to drive me there?"

It was almost nap time and Filomena had mastered feeding the boys at the same time. "Let me just make sure there won't be a problem if we go now."

Robert was now standing holding Andy while Alex was still on the floor giggling at his toy. Robert turned and put Andy on the couch with a few cushions to make sure he didn't go anywhere while he picked up his brother. He had sat and had breakfast with Robin then taken her to school this morning, now he wanted just a little time alone with his sons. Once he had Alex settled on one side he picked Andy back up as well. "My little men, you are both so precious. I wasn't kidding earlier, you make sure you find someone as perfect for you as your mother is for me. I'd be lost without her. I have everything because of her. You better be good while I'm gone, no wild parties up in your room. No matter how cute you think you are at least one of the women I'm leaving here with you will tell me if you get out of hand." He was smiling happily as he talked to them, Anna wiped away a tear. She had heard most of what he had said to them.

"Alright I hate to break up this meeting of minds but," Anna said with a grin as Filomena walked into the room. "We can leave whenever you're ready hon," she said running her hand along his shoulder.

Robert smiled then kissed both of his sons. Filomena took Alex then Robert stood up, both boys were put in the playpen then Robert went to get his bag. Filomena was already getting ready to feed them when Robert and Anna were ready to leave.

"I'm glad you're dropping me off," Robert said as they drove. When they got to the office he looked over at her, "Coming up with me?"

She looked over at him, "You need help finding the file?"

"Yeah, something like that." They then went up and Robert had to unlock the door, he noticed the look on her face, "I gave Felicia the morning off." He smiled at her then took her hand as he locked the main office door again once they were inside. He led her into his office, "I am really glad you're dropping me off." He closed the door behind them then turned to her, "I was really hoping we would get a little bit of time alone before I had to leave."

Anna grinned, "You were hoping to have a little office sex before you left on a business trip?"

"I seem to remember having amazing sex in this office on more than a few occasions."

"On that very desk," she smiled looking past him.

"I was thinking we could use a different piece of furniture this time, less of a mess to clean up after," he was grinning as he started leading her towards the couch. Anna was already working on his tie and shirt buttons. His jacket was pushed off with his shirt, as he unzipped her dress. He pushed it off her shoulders as she reached out and undid his pants. They joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

"I can believe you planned out a little time for us before your flight," Anna said as he sat down pulling her down onto his lap, both now only in their underwear.

"I was just really hopeful," then he claimed her lips. His hand moving around her and undoing her bra. A couple more quick movements and they were both naked, Anna straddling him. She bit her bottom lip as she slid down on top of him, Robert's head went back as the sensation washed over him. He looked back at her as he started to thrust. They moaned, kissed, caressed as he maintained a steady pace. As she got close Anna put her head back as she rode him, her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips. When his mouth moved to her breast Anna gasped, oh the things he did to her. She was so close, smiled knowing he knew that too. He thrust harder until she called out his name and he quickly followed her into ecstasy. She leaned against him as their breathing returned to normal then they started to get up.

As they were getting dressed Robert put his arms around her from behind. "I know it could be quite a while before we can run away for a weekend together but I won't stop coming up with ways to make sure we have moments like this together. I love you, I love our family and I love when it is just you and I."

"I love you too. Now we should be going Scorpio, you have a plane to catch." They made sure they had everything then left the office hand in hand.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Anna happily accepted Felicia and Bobbie's invite to go for coffee, they were even waiting for her outside of Kelly's when she got there to help with Andy and Alex. They helped her get the everything inside then Felicia took Andy and Bobbie picked up Alex, "Don't worry Anna, we're glad you're here too but these little guys are just so adorable," Bobbie said with a big smile.

"This is good you can entertain them and I get to sit back and relax, talk to other people. Oh, and they are putting everything in the mouths right now so you have been warned," Anna said with a smile. Ruby came over and poured them all coffee. She talked to Anna for a little bit and said she'd be back to hold at least one of them soon. Anna smiled proudly and took a sip of her coffee watching her friends gush over her sons.

"I know I am late but I was at a meeting with my wedding planner and lost all track of time. You and Robert were right to just do it quickly, working against a deadline. Sean, he's no help at all." Tiffany sat down with them, "Who has Alex, he's my guy. We like to cuddle."

"I do, do you need a cuddle?" Felicia asked with a grin.

"Yes, I do." Felicia passed Alex to her and he smiled at her. "Hi, little man." She held him close and Alex snuggled in, a little smile on his mouth, eyes closed. Tiffany rested her cheek against the top of his head, "This is what I needed."

"Should Sean be worried you're finding comfort in the arms of another?" Felicia asked making Anna and Bobbie laugh.

"Technically he's in my arms so it's OK," Tiffany answered with a big smile. "You're my guys for feel-good cuddles, right? Yes, you are."

"Alex is a big fan of his Aunt Tiff," Anna said with a smile.

"I think Andy likes Uncle Sean more because he always makes him laugh," Tiffany added with a smile as she stroked Alex's back. "I can't wait for these guys to get big enough we can see who they take after more."

Felicia smiled, "When they start getting their little personalities."

"Oh, they are a little already. Andy is more active. When they are laying on stomachs he pushes himself around and tries to roll around. Alex just seems to watch Andy and figures it out too, he tries but it's like he watches Andy first to see what didn't work first and just tries whatever worked for Andy. Then there are things I can just tell Alex is trying to figure out when he's watching whatever it is."

Andy was sitting with Bobbie cooing away as he played with one of his toys, sticking it in his mouth then grinning. Bobbie watched him smiling, then looked up at the others and said, "I think they are going to look like their daddy." Anna smiled she felt the same way, they had brown eyes but she thought they already looked a lot like Robert.

"He is such a good dad," Anna said smiling happily, "He made sure he had time to play with them before going on his trip."

"Oh, that's why he told me to take the morning off," Felicia concluded.

Anna grinned and blushed a little. Tiffany noticed, "Do tell. Was there is another reason for that?" she asked with a grin.

"What?" Anna asked sounding more than a little guilty.

Felicia had seen her blush as well. "Come on Anna, what were you grinning about?"

"We had to stop by the office before his flight," Anna said trying to keep from smiling too much.

"What did he need? He didn't mention anything to me." Anna looked at Felicia and started laughing then covered her face.

Bobbie and Tiffany looked at each other, "Yeah, I don't think it was the kind of thing Robert would have asked you for," Bobbie said then she and Tiff started laughing.

"AT THE OFFICE?"

"Shhh!" Anna sat forward as she looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"At the office?" Felicia asked again, quietly.

"Yes, at the office. It's not like it was the first time," Anna admitted with a grin.

Felicia looked a little shocked, "Not while I was there I hope."

"No," Anna looked around again then put her elbows on the table. "There have been some very intimate after-hours meetings, including the night there was just no more denying what was meant to happen."

"The first time," Tiff said quietly.

"Yes," Anna smiled thinking about that night. "It was the night, Felicia, you had to cancel our plans we were going to go to Duke's. Robert got back right after you called. Robert and I went to Duke's as we had planned," Felicia nodded. "We were having a good time, had a few drinks started dancing then after just a couple of songs it was clear we need to talk privately. I thought we could talk at the office, we talked a little but," she smiled biting her bottom lip, fanning herself. They were all grinning seeing the very happy look on Anna's face, Felicia was more than a little shocked to hear this but was still smiling.

They continued talking happily and they all took turns holding the boys, Ruby joined them for a little while. Anna was just getting ready to leave when Duke walked in. He walked over as they were making sure all the boys' toys were back in the diaper bag. "Hello ladies," Duke said smiling at them all.

Anna turned to look at him and they all greeted him, "Hi," Anna said.

"They've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw them. Anna, they are lovely," Duke said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, they are very good eaters and are growing so much. I know it won't be long before they are up and moving around. Then we'll have our hands full," she said with a smile.

Duke looked down at the babies in their stroller again, there was no denying they are Scorpio's son but that didn't stop a part of him from imagining these were his sons with Anna. Why does he do this to himself? He knows Anna is happy now and that he will never be with her but he still gets caught up in the what ifs once in a while. The ladies were all talking as they got ready to leave, "It was nice seeing you all, have a good day ladies," he said as they left.

Liesl came in as they were leaving, she knew that was Anna Devane Scorpio out with her sons and those other ladies were all her friends. She wished she knew more about her, at this point Liesl was still undecided about what she wanted to do next. "Hello Duke," she says once she is inside.

"Hello Liesl, so nice to see you."

"Oh, you as well. Was that your ex that just left with those babies?"

"Yes, that was Anna with Andy and Alex," Duke said as they sat down.

"Is that why you look a little down?"

He grinned at her, "I guess it is. I let myself get caught up in the thoughts of what we could have had."

"Do you still love her?"

"I think I will always love her, at least in some way. I don't think I'm in love with her any longer but I do miss her sometimes," he admitted.

"At least that's a healthy way to look at it."

Duke looked up at her, "Aren't we supposed to be talking about you today?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," she said smiling back. Next time they talk maybe she can find out more about Anna Devane from him. If not, she's going to have to befriend a few of her other friends to see what she can find out about the woman. What is so special about her that Faison had been so obsessed with her for so long?

...

Robert had no idea how much he would miss his family on this trip. This is the longest he's been away since the boys were born and all he wanted was to get home to them all. Yeah, he should be home later tonight but the kids will all be in bed, at least Anna said she'll be waiting up for him. He grinned thinking about her while he waited to talk to a source. He has one more meeting this evening then he should have what he came here for. He hadn't really wanted to leave and it had been a couple of long days finding the people he needed to talk to but he knew this trip should be what was needed to wrap up this case. He smiled, once it was wrapped up he'd have a little more downtime, more time with his family.

Then he started thinking about something else, those bloody notes Anna is getting. Robert still didn't understand what the meaning was behind these latest letters and not know had made him uneasy about being away from them. Sean had told him he would look in on them and from talking to Anna it sounded like he had been. That did make Robert feel a little better but it didn't stop him from wondering what it all meant. Robert looked over at the door as it opened and watched as the man he was waiting for walked in. Time to get to work, he can think about that other stuff after.

...

Felicia was enjoying that Robert was having her help find information for him with some cases lately. She liked that it was challenging and gave her something else to do other than answer phones and file things. Even if today that was about all she had to do. She had picked up the mail on her lunch break and was sorting it when she saw something that made her sigh. She tossed the rest of the mail on her desk, grabbed her coat and purse looked around then shut off the light and locked the door as she left. Another letter for Anna Devane, Felicia knew Anna Robert and even Sean would want this read as soon as possible.

Felicia got to Anna's and knocked, she was smiling when Filomena opened the door, "Hi, is Anna home?"

"Yes, come inside." Felicia followed her into the living room where Anna was sitting on the floor with the boys.

"Hi Felicia what brings you here today?" she asked with a smile.

Felicia joined Anna, she smiled at Andy and Alex as they played. "I thought you would want this," Felicia said as she passed an envelope to Anna.

Anna sighed, "Crap! I just want this to stop." Anna took the envelope, looked it over. Same handwriting as the last two and it had been mailed here in Port Charles. Suddenly she wanted Robert home right now. She had no idea what to expect this time and wanted him here when she opened this. She looked back up at Felicia, "Thanks for bringing this here."

Felicia just nodded, she knew she had been right to bring this to her. "So what are you and these adorable little guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"We didn't really have any plans," Anna said with a smile. Maybe opening that letter could wait a little longer Anna thought. They noticed Alex was reaching out to Felicia, she leaned forward and picked him up and he cuddled in as soon as she had. "Maybe it's blondes he likes," Anna suggested, "Don't tell Tiffany."

Felicia smiled at her, "He might just like cuddles too."

"He does," then Anna smiled, "with blondes," and they both started laughing.

They talked for a while and when it was close to nap time Felicia helped feed them and get them settled then they went back downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Anna poured them both coffee. They were sitting at the table talking when Felicia finally asked, "What's with those letters?"

Anna took a moment to answer, "I'm not really sure." Anna went and got it from the counter where she had put it before then joined Felicia again. "These aren't from the same person that was sending them at the beginning of the year, they were dealt with. These ones are from someone else and I don't really know what they mean."

"You're sure it's not the same person?"

"Yeah, that we can be sure of."

"So what are these letters, I know these bother Robert when he sees them?"

"We're not sure, the first one definitely seemed like a threat. The second one seemed more like a riddle than anything else. I want to open this but I want to wait for Robert to be here too."

"He'll be home tonight right?"

"Yeah, but it will be late."

"Anna, you don't want to worry about this for the rest the day? Just read it see what it says and then when Robert gets home you'll know if it needs to be talked about or if it can wait until morning."

"That is a very good point," Anna tapped the envelope against her hand considering what to do. She sighed as she ripped it open pulling the single sheet of paper out. 'What a wonderful city this is. Where a mother can feel safe taking her babies out for the afternoon. And what beautiful little boys they are.' Anna's jaw dropped as the paper fell out of her hand, she covered her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What is it, Anna?" Felicia picked up the paper when Anna didn't say anything and read it. What did this mean she wondered. It didn't sound like a threat but it was clear someone was watching her and has seen her out with Andy and Alex. Was someone going to try and take the babies or hurt them in some way?

It took another moment for Anna to regain her composer, she took one last deep breath. "I don't know who this is or what they want but they will not touch any of my children." Anna got up and walked out of the room. Felicia followed her, Anna went upstairs and she kept following her. Felicia put her arm around her when she saw Anna standing in the doorway of the boys' room. "I just needed to see them," Anna said as she glanced over at Felicia.

"Do you want me to hang out with you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." They stood there watching Andy and Alex sleep a little longer than went back downstairs.

...

When Robert got home he expected Anna to be up waiting for him but when he walked into the house the living room was mostly dark. He turned to go up to their room, she might be there, this way he could at least drop off his bag. As he walked down the hall he noticed the boys' door was slightly open and there was a little bit of light shining through. He put down his bag then walked over and pushed the door open wider. Anna was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, it looked like she was asleep. He looked in on both boys then knelt in front of Anna putting his hands on her knees.

Even without opening her eyes she knew he was there with her. When she felt him touch her knees she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she leaned forward into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Luv." He kissed her tenderly then asked, "Are they having a rough night?"

"No, I just needed to be close to them. I got another letter earlier today."

Robert stood up, taking her hands and pulling Anna to her feet. "Come on, we don't want to wake them up. I want to see the letter."

They went to their bedroom, Anna walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope she had left there. "Here," she handed it to Robert as he dropped his bag.

He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, Anna sat beside him as he pulled the paper out and read it. Anna saw him tense as he read it and started rubbing his back. He stared at the paper then let it drop to the floor and turned taking Anna in his arms, "No one will touch any of our kids."

Anna hugged him tighter, "You and me, take on the world."

"If it comes to that." He leaned back and looked into her eyes, "I don't know what their game is but nothing will happen to our family." Anna nodded then stroked his cheek then kissed him tenderly. "Was this why you were in their room?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to be close to them. If you weren't coming home tonight I think I would have had Robin sleep in our bed too," Anna admitted. She smiled shyly, "I want to be close to all my babies."

"Let's go look in on our girl, then once we know all our babies a safe and asleep in their beds we are coming back in here. I want to hold you and make you feel better at least for tonight. Tomorrow will talk to Sean, finding out who's behind this is now my top priority." Anna took his hand as they stood up, they walked to Robin's room and looked in on her. Robert held Anna in his arms as they watched her sleep. They looked in on the boys as well then went back to their bedroom. "See, they are all right where they belong."

Anna smiled up at him, "There's still one that not where I want him."

"Oh, who might that be?"

"Someone that hasn't been where he belongs for the last few nights."

He kissed her tenderly, "Let's get ready for bed." He kissed her again, more passionately. Anna moaned into his mouth as they moved over to their bed.

There was someone out there that wanted to cause problems for his family. Robert will find them and stop them but tonight with his family tucked safely in their beds all he wanted to do was make love to Anna. Tomorrow they can face this new threat, tonight they just need each other.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Sean came over Saturday morning, he didn't have to ask what it was about he just knew this meant Anna had gotten another letter. When he got there Robert opened the door to him and a quick glance told Sean he was right about why he was here. Robin rushed over and greeted him happily, leading him over to the couch. She talked to him for about ten minutes about school and asked him about his upcoming wedding while Robert just sat listening. Then Filomena called her to come and help her with her brothers. She hurried off then Anna walked into the room an envelope in her hand.

She sat down beside Robert, "Felicia brought this over yesterday," she said handing it to him. After Sean had read it he looked up at them. "We have to find this person now. I will not have anyone coming after my family," Anna told him.

"That is either a threat to our kids or is this person letting Anna know they are watching her? I don't care what it is I just want them stopped," Robert added.

"This has to someone that was connected to Faison," Sean concluded. "I've talked to my sources and so far they are coming up with nothing. If this is connected to the DVX they can't find that connection."

"He was believed dead for what, eight nine years? Could this be someone that he met after his time with the DVX?" Robert asked.

"Yeah it could but would it be someone that would want to continue his vendetta?" Sean asked.

"Just because he was apparently some author that doesn't mean he wasn't still associated with the same type of people he was before," Robert pointed out.

"Sean you know the type of things that man was capable of he could have brainwashed someone to take over for him if anything ever happened to him," Anna added.

"That's true but these seem different than the ones he was sending," Sean said holding up the paper. They talked a little longer about what these latest ones might actually mean since neither seemed like a direct threat. Finally, Sean asked, "How often do you take the boys out places?"

"We take them for walks around the neighbourhood fairly often, well now it depends on the weather. I took them to Kelly's the other day to meet Felicia and Bobbie," Anna told them. "That was the day after you left," she said looking at Robert.

He and Sean looked at each other, "Did you notice anyone watching you? Did you go anywhere else with them, I think this person has seen you with the boys."

"Bobbie and Felicia were waiting for me, they helped me get everything from the car then we went inside. We sat and talked, Ruby joined us for a bit. It was just the regular crowd in a few dock workers a few people having lunch. Tiffany joined us and after we had eaten and were getting ready to go Duke came over and said hello."

"And you just came home after?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, it was nap time."

"That has to be it then, whoever this is could have seen you that day," Sean concluded.

"That doesn't really help much, think about how many people go by Kelly's," Anna said.

"But whoever this is they are here in Port Charles and might be watching for you," Sean pointed out.

"No one's watching the house, I know that much," Anna said.

"I'm not sure this person knows where we live," Robert added. "Why would the letters still be going to the office if they knew our home address. They have to know Anna isn't working right now."

"I want to make a few calls then I'll be in touch. Maybe there is something that will help us figure out who this is." Sean knew he had to talk to Lars again. He was the one that had been watching Faison before he was killed so maybe he'll know something about who this could be. He stood up and started walking towards the door, "Hopefully I'll have something to tell you soon."

After he was gone Anna looked at Robert, he pulled her into his arms and just held her. Whatever was going on they were going to figure it out, "We'll put a stop to this too, Luv," he said as he rubbed her back.

"I know we will." She sat back and touched his cheek, "Let's go see our kids." She took his hand and they went to find everyone else.

...

Liesl sat looking at the picture of two children, a little girl and a baby boy. This was an older picture and he was actually close to two now. Oh, how she missed them, her beautiful babies. She was at the park watching other families playing there. They all looked so happy, the children running and laughing. She wished she could have her babies here with her. She has a new job, this could be a new start for her, if only they were here with her. She got up and started walking away, wiping a tear from her eye.

What was she doing here she wondered. Again she felt torn, Liesl wanted the person that took Faison from her to pay but she wanted her children with her. Now that their father is dead, he can't do anything to harm them, he had known about their daughter but she had hidden the fact they also had a son from Faison. She might love Cesar but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of the kind of person he was. The kind of things he was capable of. She had been thinking about this a lot lately, once she has avenged their father she will return to them. She will raise her children.

...

Sean was at his shipping office when there was a knock at his door. It had been a couple of days since he had talked to Robert and Anna about the latest note. "Yeah," he called out. When he looked up he saw Lars walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to know about who I had seen with Faison so here I am," he said as he walked into Sean's office.

"Yeah but Robert and Anna live here. They could see you here."

"I thought this was to help them. I came here to talk not pay social visits on people that believe I'm dead." He sat down across from Sean, "What can I help you with?"

"I told you, I need to know who Faison was with. Was he having meetings with people? Anything that an author wouldn't be meeting with people about. Like I had said someone has started sending Anna strange letters again. The first one was threatening but the next two are confusing. This person wants Anna to know they are watching her but it's like they're playing some kind of game with her. Trying to get in her head."

"That sounds like something Faison would do."

"Yeah, but we know he's dead. This has to be someone connected to him, someone that would have known about the letters he had been sending."

The Swede had brought everything he had collected while doing surveillance on Faison. "Then I guess we should start by going through the things I have back in my motel room."

"Yeah, let's get out of here. We don't want certain people seeing you." Sean got up grabbed his coat and followed Lars out of his office.

Sean was glad that Lars was still smart enough to stay in a little motel that no one that might know him would see him at. They walked into the motel room and Sean noticed a couple of boxes sitting on the bed. "I take it that's what we're going through," Sean said.

"Yeah, everything I collected for you last time. I made copies of the stuff you handed over to the WSB so we should be able to figure this out without including them."

"Good, that's probably better anyway."

"That box is mostly pictures, this one is the transcribes of the conversations I recorded." Sean was impressed that he was this prepared. They sat down and got to work going through everything. Hopefully, this would give them some kind of clue about who they are looking for.

...

Anna had just left their office, the boys were down for their naps so she decided to run down there to see if Robert had heard anything from Sean or if Robert had found any leads. Sadly he had not so now she just wanted to get back home. As she walked towards her car she heard someone say her name when she looked over there was a dark-haired woman looking at her. She thought she might have seen her before but didn't know who she was. Instantly she was on guard, someone she's seen somewhere but doesn't know. Anna kept her distance, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Just your name, Anna."

"Do I know you?"

"No we have not met but I know a few of your," she paused, "acquaintances."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm in a bit of a rush, if you'll excuse me.

"No, I think you might want to talk to me."

Anna was getting a very bad feeling about this, who was this woman and what did she want? "Why would I want to do that?" she asked as she glanced around making sure there wasn't anyone else with this woman.

"You have beautiful baby boys."

"Are you the one sending those notes? What's your game?"

"Why did you have him killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Anna knew she had to be talking about Faison but she was not going to show her hand.

"Did you not like his renewed attention in you?"

"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about whoever was sending the letters before?"

"Oh, are we pretending we don't know who that was? That you aren't the reason he is dead."

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for this." Anna turned to walk away.

"Did you not order Cesar's death?"

Anna turned around again, "What? Cesar? As in Cesar Faison? He died years ago."

Liesl studied her face, either she is a very skilled liar or she didn't have anything to do with his death. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't know that was who was sending you those notes before?" Anna just continued to stare at her a confused look on her face. "I thought there might be someone else. Is it your husband?"

"I believed Faison was dead, everyone in the WSB did. Now you're standing here telling me he just died, what at the beginning of this year?"

Now it was Liesl looking at Anna with a confused look. "You really didn't know."

"Look what I do know is I went on a family trip and when I got back I started getting strange letters. I mentioned it to a few people when they continued to come, the WSB handled it because I had helped them out earlier last year. They told me it had been handled and the letters stopped. I just married the love of my life, we are continuing to build the life we'd started years ago. The one Faison took away from us." Liesl stood there judging Anna's response, she had felt Faison hadn't been completely truthful about their past, this confirms it. She never loved him, had there ever even been a relationship Liesl wondered.

...

Sean grabbed the photos and he and Lars left the motel, "Are you sure you've seen her here" he asked Sean.

"No, but I think I might have. I want to take these to Robert, he can show Anna maybe one of them has seen her here."

"She's a doctor what makes you think she would be the one sending these notes to Anna?"

"She might be a doctor but she is also the woman that Faison was spending his time with right before his death," Sean said as they got into his car.

They drove quickly to Robert and Anna's office, Sean parked in the back when they got there. "Stay here, I shouldn't be too long and for god's sake stay out of sight." Lars watched Sean as he hurried to the door of the office building then went inside. Nothing to do now but wait, Lars thought.

Sean didn't want to waste any time getting up to their office, "Hi Princess, Scorpio here?"

Felicia looked up, "Yeah, in his office."

Sean didn't stop, he just knocked and walked in. "I've got something. Have you seen this woman anywhere?" Sean put the photos in his hand on Robert's desk.

He picked them up and studied them, "Yeah, at Kelly's a while back. She was there with Lavery."

"Really? She just happens to be the woman that Faison was with in Florida when I saw him."

Robert looked up at him, "And now she's here in Port Chuck. I think you and I need to go pay Lavery a visit. Anna was just here, she would have liked to hear about this." Robert stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's get over there." Then he and Sean turned and left the office.

...

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna asked as the other woman started to back away. "You tell me you're behind those notes now you just want to walk away?" The woman didn't stop, she turned and started to walk around the side of the building. Anna followed her, this was not over. "I'm not done talking to you," Anna called after her. The woman didn't stop so Anna picked up her pace to catch up with her, as they rounded the corner of the building Anna grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'm still talking to you!"

"What do you want?"

"You're the one that said I would want to talk to you. So talk."

Lars was still sitting in Sean's car when he saw two women walk into the parking lot. That's Devane he realized and the other woman is the one from the photos. What the hell is going on, did Devane figure it out on her own? Where's Sean he wondered, he rolled down the window hoping to hear what was being said.

"I wanted revenge. I wanted you to pay. I was so angry. Now I know you didn't understand the genius that loved you. You want that other man, you didn't care about Cesar. I see that now. He did this to himself."

"What are you talking about? Faison? Were you in love with him?"

"Someone took him from me and that person will pay," she threatened. "Did you ever care for him, did you love him?"

"No," Anna said not bothering to try and hide her discuss at the mere thought of it.

"You have always loved this man you are married to?"

"Robert, yes. What did Faison tell you about me, about us?" Anna asked.

"That you were meant to be but another man came between you and he lost you forever. Then when we saw you in The Bahamas he was so excited until he saw you with that other man."

"My husband, he is not the other man. He is the man I love, that I have always loved."

"You never understood Cesar. He was a brilliant man, he could have done so much if he hadn't have had to go into hiding."

"Is that what happened? He faked his death to go into hiding. He wasn't man enough to face the people whose lives he had ruined. To pay for his crimes."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Lars wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he wasn't going to just sit here if this escalated. He didn't know where Sean was and he could wait, he got out of the car and started walking towards them. If it was a hand to hand fight he knew Anna would have no problem with this woman but he didn't want to take any chances if this woman was armed. He highly doubted Anna would be.

"Cesar was a genius. He could have done so much."

"He was cruel, heartless. He didn't care if people were hurt because of him."

"That's the price of war."

"What war? He hurt innocent people for the fun of it. He ruined lives, he threatened people's lives to make other people do what he wanted."

"I wasn't going to kill you. I had decided you didn't need to die maybe I was wrong." As her hand moved closer to her pocket a body came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground.

Sean and Robert came around the corner just as this happened having heard the commotion on the way to Robert's car. Robert started running as soon as he saw Anna, Sean was not far behind. "What's going on here?" Robert asked as soon as he got to her.

"That's the woman that was sending the notes." Sean and Robert both turned to look at her, the man pinning her to the ground had already knocked her gun away from her. "I think she was about to shoot me," Anna said in disbelief.

Sean knew who the man was, well they are going to know now. "What do you want me to do with her?" the man asked without looking at the three people now standing there.

"Stand her up," Sean said as he picked up her gun. "Make sure she doesn't have any other weapons then we'll take her up to their office."

Robert's arm is around Anna as they start to turn to head for the door of the building but they are still watching as the man stands this woman up. Sean sees their faces drop when they see the man's face. "I'll explain inside, let's go," Sean said as he grabbed the woman's other arm then him and the Swede led her into the building.

Once inside they all went into Robert's office. Just before he closed the door Robert looked at Felicia, "I don't care what it is, we are not to be disturbed." Felicia just nodded then he closed the door.

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht, I think you have some explaining to do," Sean said as he let go of her arm.

The Swede basically pushed her into the chair. "Why are you manhandling me?"

"You were about to shoot my wife," Robert snapped. Anna put her hand on his chest and he turned away from Liesl. He wanted to scream at the woman he wanted answers from her but he was so shocked that the Swede was alive and standing in his office he wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

"I wasn't going to but she insulted Cesar."

"The man was insane," Sean insisted.

"Where do I know you from?" she asked him.

"I talked to Faison the night he died. The WSB trusted the pictures and my confirmation that Cesar Faison was indeed alive and they rectified that problem."

"You killed him. I will make you pay for that."

"No you won't," Sean said smugly.

"What were you planning? What were you going to do to my children?" Anna asked.

"I would not hurt children," she answered dismissively.

"What were you planning? Did you think you would frighten us? All you did was put us on high alert, you were never going to hurt any of us."

"I could have just shot you."

Suddenly Anna pulled a gun and pointed between her eyes, "Really? You think you were the only one that was armed?"

Liesl's eyes opened wide, staring at the gun pointed at her head. "That won't be necessary Luv," Robert said taking Anna's gun from her.

"I thought you had Cesar killed and I wanted you to pay. Then I got to know your ex, Duke made it sound like all you were thinking about was this wonderful life you have with him," Liesl said sounding discussed looking at Robert.

"Yeah and then that psychopath decided to start playing his twisted little games. Why? All because he saw Robert and I together. I made sure he didn't kill Robert eleven years ago I sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to him or our family now."

"What's so special about him?"

"Why do you care? You loved that mad man. You worship a killer, a man that was so twisted he didn't care who he hurt."

"A man that you even needed to hide his own son from," the Swede said. They all looked at him. "What's your daughter's name? Her father knew about her but not his son. Even you know that man was dangerous, that he would have raised your son to be just like him. A cold uncaring killer that would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. I just thought you were his lover when I investigated you before, not a crazed disciple that would pick up where he left off."

"All I want is to raise my children."

"Then you never should have come here," Sean told her.

"I'll stop, no more notes."

"It's too late for that," Anna said. "You could have told me that it was you and that you were mistaken and that there were not going to be any more letters but that wasn't what happened. Hell, you could have just left town and stopped sending them but no. You came here, you confronted me and you were about to pull a gun on me. Are those the actions of a caring mother, a mother that only has her children's best interests in mind? No, that's someone that's bent on revenge. Revenge against someone that had the misfortune to become the object of a monsters twisted obsession."

"Then what are you going to do with me? A little slap on the wrist and send me on my way," she scoffed.

Sean had walked around Robert's desk and picked up his phone, "No the WSB will be dealing with you, Fraulein."

"I've done nothing that the WSB would care about."

"Are you sure about that? We might not be active agents but we are all WSB, well except you. We all think they will want to deal with you. Were you helping Cesar Faison hide?" Robert asked. "That right there is enough for them to want to at least have a little conversation with you never mind the threats to Anna and our family."

"I was able to find out that your sister is raising your son, what else do you think we can find out about you?" the Swede asked.

Liesl got very quiet, this was not what she thought would happen. What did she think was going to happen? She made the choice to track down this woman and try to play mind games with her like Faison would have, now she's been caught and it might be best to just keep her mouth shut.

Since Liesl wasn't talking any longer Anna looked at the other's, "Excuse me," then she walked through the door to her office. Robert didn't say anything as he followed her out of the room. When he closed the door Anna turned and stepped into his arms. He held her tight as she relaxed into him, "This is over now, right?" she asked, her head resting against his chest.

"Yeah, she's not going to bothering us any longer. Sean had figured out who it was and we were on our way to talk to Duke to find out where she was when we found you all outside."

Anna stepped out of his arms, "The Swede's alive," she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I saw that. How is that possible? I named him as the double agent, I delivered his death sentence when I did that." Robert ran his hands through his hair as he let out a long breath.

"Sean knew. He wasn't even the slightest bit surprised to see him outside."

"He said he had investigated her before, Sean must have had him help with this when it was Faison," Robert concluded. He took her hands in his, "Are you alright?"

Anna smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was already reaching for my gun when the Swede tackled her. It went from us talking to her wanting to shoot me just like that," she said snapping her fingers.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Why don't you give Filomena a call? Let her know everything is alright and that you'll be home in a little while."

Anna covered her mouth, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "No one is threatening our family now."

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to see Sean peak through the door, "Can I come in? Lars will watch her for now."

"Yeah, I think we need to talk," Robert said. Sean walked in and closed the door. "The Swede's alive, how?"

"He goes by Lars now and because he wanted out. He got spooked and was starting to believe he was going to die on assignment. He wanted to resign so when you lied and told me he was the double agent it worked out for all of us. He got what he wanted, out of the WSB and a new identity to go with that." Robert and Anna were now just staring at him. "There was an agent on his way to Port Charles and he will handle transferring Obrecht to WSB custody."

"I don't care about that right now," Anna said. "What did you know then, Sean? You just said you knew Robert lied."

"I knew a lot. I wasn't completely honest in bay C."

"What?" Robert said through his teeth.

"I knew the two of you were married."

"What?" he repeated.

"I knew and I couldn't have that. I wanted my agents, I didn't want a lovesick couple."

"You knew we were married. You knew I was the double agent. What else aren't you telling us?" Anna asked.

Sean looked down at his shoes, "I knew that you had been set up, that you were being used as bait to get to Faison."

"WHAT?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Sean Knew he had to explain, "The WSB knew the type of woman Faison was attracted to and you were perfect. I didn't completely agree with the idea but thought if we could use you and it worked to bring him down it would be worth the risk. The WSB made sure you were put in Faison's sights. We wanted him to approach you, your need for security, your need for excitement. Extra cash and the thrill of making sure you didn't get caught, it was perfect. The WSB always made sure you passed fake information on to him."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you are?" Anna asked.

"Was Anna a double agent or a pawn?" Robert asked.

"A pawn," Sean admitted then sighed.

"It was all going according to plan then you two fell in love."

"I had security with Robert. The only adventure I wanted was a family and a life with him."

"Exactly, so when that all changed we needed a way to get to Faison. I set Robert up to find out you were a double agent." Anna put one hand on Robert's chest and stroked his cheek with the other so he would look at her. She could tell he wanted to hit Sean. "I never wanted you to get hurt, I thought it would break the two of you up."

"We were married. I was madly in love and then I was crushed by the fact she was a traitor and you are now standing here telling us that wasn't actually the case. That you wanted to break us up for what, to punish us for falling in love."

"I was so angry when I heard you two got married. All I could think was that I was losing the best agents I had ever seen." Sean shook his head slightly, "The moment you two saw each other I knew there was going to be problems but I never thought you would get married. That wasn't what scared me though, it was the connection, that bond the way you read each other. I didn't know what that was but I didn't like it. I was too stupid to know that was what true love looked like. I had no idea what the love between two people could really mean. That it could change everything." Robert and Anna were now just listening to him. There was so much going through both of their minds but they needed to hear him out. "Robert, when I saw what you went through after losing her I knew I had made a mistake but there was nothing I could do to fix it."

"Why?" Anna asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted my agents back. I had no idea how strong that connection between the two of you was. That never went away either, it's stronger now than it was then. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you both. I can't change it now but know I would if I could."

"We found our way back to each other. Can we put this behind us?" Anna asked Robert. He looked at her wondering if she was serious. She put both hands on his cheeks, "I am happily married to the man of my dreams. He is the father of my children and nothing and no one is coming between us ever again." Robert nodded and kissed her tenderly. "Are you going to hold grudges about things that no longer matter?"

"No," then he smiled at her. "I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Good." She kissed him again then stepped away from him, "I have to call home."

Sean looked at Robert, "I'll be in your office," then he left them alone.

Robert let himself fall into the chair by Anna's desk. He had believed for years that he had gotten the Swede killed, now he's in the next room. He put his head in his hands and let out a long breath, the guilt he has carried all these years was over nothing. According to Sean Anna was not a double agent and the Swede is clearly not dead. Lost in thought he could hear Anna talking on the phone but what she was saying wasn't registering. When she tapped his shoulder he looked up then leaned back in the chair and she sat down in his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, Anna rested her forehead against his. "The boys are fine, Filomena has everything under control but I'll have to pick Robin up in a little while."

"Alright," then he sighed. "I just need to hold you for a little while."

Anna kissed him tenderly, "That's all I want too. I can't even start to wrap my head around what Sean just told us."

"Neither can I." He looked into her eyes, "Let's not talk about that right now. Let it sink in for a while then we'll try to make sense of it later."

"That sounds like a very good plan. Should we go back in there?"

He pulled her closer hugging her tightly then kissed her lovingly, "Alright, let's go," he patted her backside as she got up then they walked back into his office together. Robert looked at Liesl then Sean, "So what's happening with this one?"

"An agent was already on route to Port Charles so he will be dealing with her when he gets here."

"On route, why?" Anna asked.

"Let's just say I've already told Felicia she will want to hang out here until the agent gets here."

"Frisco."

"Yeah, apparently he was on his way here to start some leave. I don't know how long but at least he'll be home for a while," Sean told her. Obrecht had moved from the chair she had been sitting in and still wasn't talking.

Anna looked at the time, she was going to have to leave right away. "Lars, are you going to be here for a while?"

"Yeah, Sean informed me that I will be staying for another day at least."

"Good, the four of us need to talk but I have to go. It is very good to see you again," she said smiling at him. Then she turned to Robert, "I'll see you at home."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He gave Anna a quick kiss, then she left. Robert sat down at his desk and then they waited, Frisco will be here to take Obrecht away soon enough and then hopefully they can put this all behind them.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Dinner was already ready when Robert finally got home. He walked over to Anna and kissed her cheek, "It's taken care of," he whispered then kissed Robin on the top of her had before sitting down. They started talking about what they were doing for Thanksgiving. Anna wanted to have it their house and Robert agreed. It would be easiest with the boys this year. After dinner was finished Robert and Anna took the boys into the living room and settled on the couch with them. Robin came in and sat down beside Anna, she cuddled in and was playing with Andy in Anna's arms. She was making him laugh, Anna looked over at Robert, Alex was playing with his tie and cooing happily. Anna thought this was the perfect way to end her day. Obrecht had been arrested so her family was safe and now they are all here together just enjoying being together.

When there was a knock at the door Robert said, "That's probably Sean he said he would be stopping by."

Robin jumped up, "I'll get it." She went over to the door, she opened it and smiled, "Hi Uncle Sean." She stepped back and let him and the man with him enter. "Hi, I'm Robin."

"Lars, nice to meet you." He smiled at her, she looked so much like her mother.

"Do you know my parents?"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a long time but we used to work together."

She looked at Sean then back to him, "Oh, you work for the WSB."

"Well, not any more but I did yeah."

"OK," then she turned and walked back into the living room.

"Follow her, I'm sure she'll lead us to her parents."

"She's Robert's daughter?" Lars asked quietly.

"Of course she is. Talk to her for ten minutes, there's no question who her parents are," Sean told him with a grin.

They walked into the living room and saw Anna and Robert lounging on the couch both with a baby in their arms. Lars had to smile, this was something he never thought he would see. "Hi, I'm glad you both came over," Anna said looking up at them.

"You can play with it but it doesn't go in your mouth. We've talked about this." Anna glanced over and smiled seeing Robert trying to keep his tie out of danger.

"Maybe he wants you to take it off, dad," Sean suggested.

"Just so he can put more of it in his mouth."

Sean was getting better at telling them apart now and knew Robert was holding Alex, "I think I need to have a word with him, I heard he's been getting a lot of cuddles from my fiancee." He leaned in and Robert handed Alex to him. "Hey little guy, it seems we have similar taste in woman. You have very good taste, your Aunt Tiff is beautiful. Yes, she is." Sean was holding him close when he sat down in the chair still talking quietly to him.

"OK, I could almost picture you two as parents, seeing Donely with a baby is not something I thought I would ever see."

"Uncle Sean is very fond of all our kids," Anna said smiling at Lars, she still couldn't believe he was actually alive and here.

Robert sat up a little and moved closer to Anna, he could hear Robin talking to Filomena in the other room so he figured they might as well talk about the fact the Swede is alive. "Take a seat." Lars went and sat on the love seat. "So this is a surprise," Robert said.

"Yeah, no one was ever supposed to know I'm still alive. I have a new life now but Sean asked for my help when he thought it might be Faison sending those other letters. This time he just asked me to bring the information I had and when I saw what was going on I couldn't just sit there."

"Well, at least you intervened before any shots were fired. A shoot out at our PI office might not be good for business," Robert said with a bit of grin.

Then Sean went on to explain in a little more detail about why Lars had wanted out and about his part in the night that lead to the end of Robert and Anna's first marriage. He had wanted to break them up, he wanted his agents back and focused on work. He never thought Anna would be injured or that Robert would be the one that caused the explosion that injured her. He had no idea she was pregnant with Robert's child at the time and still regrets his part in what happened.

"Like I told Robert earlier we're happy now and I don't want the past to interfere with what we have now. I'm sure there are things in all our pasts that in hindsight we would have done differently. We know the truth now can we leave it at that?" All three men nodded in agreement. "Good, now I have to get these little ones up to bed."

"Do you need my help?" Robert asked.

"I'll get Filomena or Robin to give me a hand." Robert watched her leave the room. The men were all rather quiet while she was gone when she Anna came back with Robin and got the boys Robert was thinking hard about everything that happened today. A part of him wanted to yell at Sean and the Swede for letting him believe he had gotten the Swede killed but Anna was right that was in the past.

As if reading his mind Sean said, "I know it couldn't have been easy living with the guilt you felt about Lars and I'm sorry to have put you through that. If you need to say anything while Anna's out of the room I'd understand."

Robert stood up, "I've got nothing to say." He walked over and punched Sean in the jaw.

Sean shook his head, opened and closed his mouth, then looked up at Robert "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you still my best man?"

"Of course I am. This is all behind us now, right?"

Sean nodded, "Yes, it is."

The Robert turned to the Swede, "Lars, that's gonna take a bit to get used to. It really is good to see you."

When Anna came back downstairs they sat and visited for a little longer then Sean and Lars left. Robert put his head back, staring at the ceiling, this had been a crazy day. "I don't know about you but I just want to go up to bed block the world out and start fresh tomorrow," Anna said looking over at him.

"Yeah, that sounds like exactly what I need to." Robert sat up and smiled over at her then they went up to bed together. Both just wanting to put the day behind them.

...

Robert looked up when Sean enter his office the next afternoon, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go talk to him." Robert got up and walked towards Sean. They wanted to talk to Duke and see what all he knew about one Liesl Obrecht.

"Do you really think he had anything to do with her coming here?" Sean asked.

"I don't know but if he did, so help me," Robert trailed off as a look of anger flashed in his eyes. Sean saw it and for a brief moment wondered if he would stop Robert from hurting the man if it turns out he had anything to do with that woman coming here. They walked into the outer office, "I should be back later," Robert told Felicia then he and Sean left.

When they walked into Duke's club they looked around not seeing anyone at first, then they saw Angel. "Hello, Angel, where your boss," Sean asked.

He looked at them, wondering what has brought them here, "He's up in his office. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, there a few questions we need to ask him," Robert told him as he turned towards the elevator.

"We'll just head up if that's alright," Sean added. Angel just nodded, it was clear they were going to go up to his office no matter what he said anyway.

Duke looked up when the elevator doors opened, what are they doing here he wondered. "Good afternoon, is there something I can help you with?"

"You can tell us a few things about a friend of yours," Robert said as he and Sean walked over to Duke's desk.

They both sat down, Duke just watched them wondering what this was about. "Does the name Liesl Obrecht mean anything to you?" Sean asked.

"She's a doctor over at Mercy, what is this about?"

"What all do you know about her?" Robert asked.

Duke wasn't sure he liked these questions, "She moved here a few months ago. From what we've talked about she wants to start over someplace new. She's never told me details about her past but I think she wanted to put it behind her."

"Really? So she never hinted that she may have come here looking for someone or that she might want revenge against someone?" Robert asked.

"No, why are asking?"

"Well, your new friend has been sending odd notes to Anna. Some were threatening, some confusing but that in itself can be a threat."

"She was what? You must be mistaken."

"No, we aren't. She is now in the custody of the WSB."

"The WSB, why?"

"It turns out she's been doing a lot of little jobs for Cesar Faison."

"I don't know who that is."

"Former head of the DVX," Sean told him.

"The man that was obsessed with Anna until his death," Robert added.

"So she was here because of him? What happened, is Anna alright?"

"Anna's fine, your little friend approached her the other day, armed. It was stopped before anything happened," Robert told him.

"Armed with a gun, was she really going to shot her?"

"Anna would have shot her first but thankfully it didn't come to that."

Duke put his head in his hands. No wonder she always asked questions about Anna. "Were Andy and Alex with her, are they alright?"

Robert was actually a little surprised he would be concerned about them. "They weren't with her at the time. They were at home."

"That's good. That's very good. Look, I had no idea that there was anything like this going on. Yeah, she asked a few questions about Anna but I thought it was because she knew we had history. I never thought she was trying to get information about Anna."

"Do me a favour, next time you meet someone new leave Anna out of the conversation, her name at least." Robert got up, he felt like Duke really didn't know anything about what Liesl had been planning.

"Thanks for your time," Sean said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Duke said as he watched them walk towards the elevator. Was that really all they had come here for? Whatever he thought then got back to work.

Sean turned to Robert in the elevator, "So, what do you think?"

"He didn't know anything. She might have set out to get information from him but I really don't think he had any idea."

Sean nodded, "Yeah, that was the feeling I got as well."

...

Anna walked into the living room carrying Alex. Robin playing on the floor with Andy, "Hi sweety."

"Hi mom, when will people start arriving?"

"I'm sure it will be soon." Alex was a little fussy today so Anna was trying to keep him calm, rocking him as she walked. Filomena was in the kitchen cooking and Robert was helping her make sure they had everything set up the way she wanted. Sean and Tiffany were going to over soon, Frisco and Felicia were going to stop in but they were having dinner with Tony. Bobbie was also going to stop by. Anna is so glad that the entire mess with Leisl was taken care of. She might not have done anything but she had been armed when she approached Anna so maybe she would have. Anna put that thought out of her head, it was Thanksgiving and soon there would be friends coming over and they were going to enjoy their day. Robert walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you done helping Filomena?"

"For now, she told me I may still have to help later." Robert kissed her neck slowly moving up to her ear, "Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy you are? That you are stunningly beautiful and my perfect woman."

Anna moaned softly as he nibbled her earlobe, "I hadn't heard that today, no."

"Well, it's true." He put his chin back on her shoulder, "Alex your mommy is hot. Yes, she is." Anna started to laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When the doorbell rang he kissed her cheek before going to answer the door. He smiled seeing Sean and Tiffany there. "Hi, I hope you don't mind I invited my sister Cheryl to join us."

"That's fine. Come inside, let me take your coats."

They made their way to the living room and right away Tiffany went over to get her baby fix. "I need to hold one of these little guys," she smiled at Robin, "But first I need a big hug from their amazing big sister." Robin smiled and jumped up and hugged her. "Hello sweetheart, did you meet my sister Cheryl before?"

"I think I did once, hi," Robin said looking over at her. "Can I tell you about my school project?"

"Of course you can. Come sit with me." They moved over to the couch and Robin sat beside her.

As she was talking Anna walked over, "Do you want to hold Alex for a few minutes I need to go talk to Filomena," Anna said. Tiffany looked up and took him from her and once he was settled turned back to Robin so she could continue listening to her.

Robert had picked up Andy and was talking to Sean when Cheryl walked over to them, "Twins, wow they must be a handful."

"Not to bad so far, once they're more mobile we might be in trouble but I'm looking forward to all of it," he said with a smile.

She had met Robert a couple of times before this but they hadn't talked all that much. She wasn't going to deny she thought he was rather attractive but it was pretty clear he was happily married. Besides she was still dating Julian. "I take it the one Tiffany is holding is her little cuddle buddy."

"Yes, she's got Alex and this is Andy."

"Hi Andy, aren't you cute," she said to him with a smile.

"You better not be thinking you are going to be getting cuddles from this little man. He's my buddy, we always have fun together." Robert handed Andy to Sean, "Hi little guy. Yeah, you can hang out with daddy later. Come on I've got some new jokes for you," he started to turn and Robert saw the big smile on Andy's face and that made him happy. He was happy that Sean and Tiffany were so fond of all his kids. He looked back at Cheryl and offered her a drink, then he got everyone else one as well. He had just finished when the doorbell rang again. Frisco Felicia and Bobbie had arrived, he showed them in and got them drinks as well.

Anna was back in the living room now and as soon as she saw Frisco she walked over to him, "Hi I need to talk to him for a minute, excuse us." She took his arm and all but pulled him out of the room. "I need an update."

Frisco knew at least one of them was going to want to talk to him about this. "I delivered her to the holding center in Albany. There will be an investigation into what all she was helping Faison with and she is already facing charges from what happened with you." He put his hands on her upper arms, "I will keep you posted about this, don't worry. Now I want to go see your sons," Frisco put his hand on her back and they walked back into the living room together.

It wasn't long before they were all talking happily, enjoying being together. Frisco told them that he would be home until just after the new year. This was the longest he'd been home since joining the WSB so he and Felicia were looking forward to getting to spend a lot of time together. Cheryl was here to help with the wedding which was in just under a month. Tiffany was telling them all there was still a lot that needed to be done, Sean made it seem like she was exaggerating some, well maybe a lot. Everyone thought their very different outlook on it was quite funny.

When it was nap time there was no shortage of offers to help. Bobbie and Felicia were holding Andy and Alex as they followed Anna and Tiffany into the kitchen to get their bottles. As they were getting them ready, Bobbie asked, "So should we be expecting any more little Scorpios?"

Anna grinned, "No, we agreed three kids is enough."

"Aren't you worried about possible surprises?" Felicia asked.

"Why would we be?" Anna glanced over to see if Robin had followed them, she was helping Filomena again. "Robert took care of that after the boys were born and we were both fully recovered around the same time," Anna told them with a grin.

"That is a very smart man," Tiffany said with a smile. Once they bottle were ready they all went up to the boys' room to put them down for their nap.

Frisco, Felicia and Bobbie left before they ate and after dinner, Sean Tiffany and Cheryl didn't stay all that late. The boys were already asleep and Robin was sitting between Robert and Anna on the couch, she was already dressed for bed. "I think someone should be getting up to bed soon," Robert said kissing the top of her head.

She snuggled a little closer to him, "Can I stay up just a little longer, daddy?"

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be carrying someone up to bed in a little while?" Robert asked looking at Anna.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep. Not yet." Robert pulled her a little closer to him, her hand on his stomach her head resting against his chest. "I like when the three of us get to hang out."

"I do too."

"So do I," Anna said smiling at them both.

They talked for a little while then they noticed Robin had fallen asleep. Robert smiled at Anna, "I'll give it a few minutes then carry her up."

"It isn't even all that late. Looks like we'll have to find something to do with the rest of the evening."

"Oh, will we? I might have a few ideas," he said with a sexy little smile. It felt so good not to be worrying about when the next letter might show up. That there isn't someone in the city that wanted to hurt them in some way.

"I'm sure you do," Anna smiled back.

Ten minutes later Robert was waiting by the door of Robin's room as Anna tucked her in. She smiled at him when she turned and walked towards him, "Come on Scorpio, I need your help with something and I will need your undivided attention."

He stepped back into the hallway, then took her hand as she got closer. "I can be very attentive."

"I know you can and I love when I benefit from that." She gave him a quick kiss then tugged him towards their bedroom. As soon as Robert closed the door behind them Anna turned to him. Quickly he stepped over to her taking her in his arms as kissing her sensually. Anna's nimble fingers were already working on the buttons of his shirt. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip. Her need for this man had not waned at all since they had gotten back together. She still craved him, needed him, maybe even more now than before.

As they removed each other's clothing they made their way over to their bed. Anna moaned softly as he kissed her then lowered her to the bed. His hand gliding over her naked body exciting her more. She kissed him hard, their need for each other driving them. Anna slides her hand up back, then into his hair. Robert's hand moved to her apex "Mmmm," Anna was lost in his touch.

They made love passionately then collapsed in each other's arms. Robert rolled onto his back and Anna snuggled in beside him, her head on his chest as he slowly rubbed her back. "That was amazing," she said a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're amazing." He kissed the top of her head, "In every way."

Anna looked at him, "Because I have you," then she kissed him tenderly.

...

Anna had spent the better part of the afternoon with Tiffany and Cheryl finding the perfect dresses for the wedding. She liked that the boys were big enough that she felt Filomena could handle watching them for a few hours and wouldn't have her hands to full taking care of them. She had a wonderful time with them and even if Tiffany still wasn't sure which dress she wanted to wear they had picked out the bridesmaids and flower girl dresses.

Tiffany turned toward where Anna and Cheryl were waiting, "Alright, the three I like have been put aside. I'll take a couple of days to think about them then make my decisions. They are all just so beautiful I just can decide."

"You looked beautiful in all of them," Anna told her with a smile.

"Whichever one you pick, I know Sean will love it," Cheryl added.

"There are other outfits I've picked that I know Sean will like more than my dress," Tiffany said with a mischievous little smile.

"Robert definitely liked the outfits I got for my shower," Anna grinned then her and Tiffany started giggling.

"Any big plans for this weekend?" Tiffany asked.

"All I have been told is that he has it all under control."

"I'm sure he'll plan something wonderful," Tiffany said with a smile.

"I know he will. Filomena and Robin already told me that I am going out and that they will take care of Andy and Alex for the evening. We've gone out a few times but I usually want to get home fairly early."

"It's your first anniversary, you have to fully enjoy it," Tiffany insisted.

"I will," then she smiled, "I am really looking forward to a romantic evening with Robert."

Cheryl was just listening to them talk, then Tiffany looked at her, "Are you seeing anyone. You never tell me anything about your personal life."

"I'm not planning on bringing anyone to the wedding if that's what you asking."

"I already knew that. I want to know if there's someone special in your life."

"Maybe but I'm not sure alright. Maybe it could lead to something maybe not, if anything comes from it I will let you know."

"She's running out of single friends to bother here," Anna told her with a smile making Cheryl laugh a little. Then they all left the dress shop together talking happily.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Anna was in their room getting ready, Robert had already downstairs having gotten ready earlier. So far all he had told her was that she will enjoy their evening. She looked at her reflection one last time then turned and left the bedroom. When she got downstairs Robert was standing there were red roses, she smiled as soon as she saw him. "You look stunning," Robert said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, these are lovely." She took the flowers then gave him a kiss. "You look very handsome too." Robert just grinned. "So where are you taking me this evening."

"You can wait a little longer but I know you'll like it." They walked into the kitchen to them they were leaving.

Robin looked up as they walked in and smiled, "You both look great. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

"We will," Anna says then she goes over to the boys who are in their highchairs. She gives them both kisses then she looks at Filomena. "We shouldn't be out that late."

Filomena put her hands on Anna's upper arms, "You stay out as late as you want and don't worry about us," then she kissed her cheek, "Go, Roberto has a wonderful evening planned so go and enjoy it." Then she took the flowers from her.

Anna smiled, "Alright." She turned and took Robert's hand then they left together. As they drove Anna started to realize where they were going and she turned to Robert and smiled, "Piero's?" He just looked over and smiled at her. "I guess I should have thought of that."

"Well it could have been anywhere but this place is very special to you and me."

"Yes, it is." She reached over and put her hand on his leg, "I love you, Robert Scorpio."

He reached down and squeezed her hand, "And I love you Anna Scorpio."

When they arrived they walked in holding hands, Anna smiled when she noticed the booth they often sit at had two gifts sitting on the table. She leaned closer to him putting her free on his chest, "What are you up to?"

"Spoiling my wife," he told her then kissed her forehead.

The waiter came over and greeted them, Anna smiled at him. He was almost always working when they came here, "So good to see you both again. I understand congratulations are in order. Married one year," he said with a big smile. "Right this way." Then he leads them to their table. There was champagne waiting for them, the waiter filled their glassed as they were seated.

Once they were alone Robert picked up his glass, "One year ago you gave me everything I have always wanted, even if for a time I wouldn't admit that. Losing you was the hardest thing I ever went through. I am so happy that I have you back and that we have been married for one year. Happy anniversary Luv."

Anna held up her glass, "Losing you was the hardest thing I've gone through as well. I am so blessed to have you as my husband again, that you are the father of all three of my children. I love you so very much Robert, happy anniversary."

"I love you too." They clinked glasses then Robert leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

Anna looked at the two gifts sitting on the table in front of her, then looked over at Robert grinning, "So am I allowed to open these?"

"Of course you can." He moved a little closer to her.

Anna picked up the smaller one first, she knew it was jewellery just by the box. She opened it and smiled as tears came to her eyes. It was a mother's ring with two rubies and an opal between them. "It's beautiful." Robert took it out and slipped it onto her right ring finger.

Robert grinned, "I thought I could get you this now since we won't be having any more kids."

"I love it, thank you." Anna kissed him then picked up the other gift. "You know you didn't have to get me all of this."

"I told you I'm spoiling my wife."

She smiled at him then opened the second package, "Robert this is beautiful." She was holding a wooden music box that looked like it had been hand carved.

"Open it," Robert told her with a smile.

She did and it started playing a song she hadn't heard in years but knew well she looked on the inside of the lid, it had both of their wedding dates there and the words Robert and Anna True Love Forever. "Thank you so much. This is just so wonderful, it's stunning. Thank you."

Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a gift for Robert, he smiled as she handed it to him. "What is this?"

"You aren't the only one giving gifts today. Open it."

He did, his face lit up as he opened it. He had quite the collection of watches but he didn't have a Rotary watch. "Anna, this is incredible."

"There's an inscription."

He takes it out of the box and reads it out loud. "Robert You are my everything, with you I have everything. Love Anna" He leaned in and kissed her, "Thank you, I love this some much." Then he took off the watch he was wearing and put the new one on, smiling happily.

Their waiter came over a smile on his face. He asked them if they were enjoying themselves so far then he heard the song the music box was playing, "La Prima Cosa Bella, what a beautiful love song. Did you know this was recorded in San Ramo in 1970?"

Anna and Robert smiled at each other then Anna answered, "We did actually. That was where we got married the first time," she told him with a smile. Then he took their order and left them alone again.

"I am so glad this is still just our place to go. That we haven't seen any of our friends here," Anna said.

He stroked his cheek, "So am I." He was looking at her with such love in his eyes Anna almost teared up. "Even if that does happen, that our friends do start coming here. This will always be a very special place to me, to us."

Anna grinned thinking about the first time they had come here then put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended she put her forehead against his. "I wanted you so much the first night we came here. I think I had already started to realize I was in love with you. That you were the one I wanted a life with."

"I was hoping that was how you felt, that I would be the one you'd pick. That was why I wouldn't let anything happen that night. I didn't want to complicate anything or confuse you by rushing the physical part."

"I know and you have no idea how much that meant to me." Her arms were still around his neck when their dinner came. She smiled gave him one more quick kiss then moved back a little. While they ate, they talked, they flirted, just enjoying their evening in a place that is so special to them.

When they were done eating Robert put his arm around her, Anna moved closer, putting her head on his shoulder. He put his head against hers, "Having you in my life, as my wife I know I am a lucky man. You are the source of my happiness," he whispered. Anna wiped at the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I know you and I are going to be together forever. On our fiftieth anniversary, I can see us coming here again."

Anna smiled, "If we are still able to come here then, there better be a little plague on this table dedicating it to us."

Robert smiled, "True love, rekindled here. Robert and Anna Scorpio."

"I like that," she smiled up at him and he claimed her lips as his hand slipped into her hair.

"There's a little park not far from here," Robert said with a smile when the kiss ended.

"I know that park. Are you asking me to go for a walk with you?"

"I thought it might be nice." He kissed her tenderly then they got up and left together. They walked for a while then made their way back to their car. Before opening the door Robert kissed her passionately, "I will never get enough of you. I love you more every day."

Anna touched his cheek softly, looking into his eyes. He had been saying the most wonderful things all evening. She knew she never had to doubt how much he loves her, what she means to him. She feels the exact same what as he does. "Oh Robert, you make me so happy. I keep thinking I couldn't love you more but then I realize I do." She kissed him tenderly, "Take me home. I want to be alone with you."

"Remember, you are not the one getting up with the boys tonight. You have the night off."

Anna smiled, "I know. You might need to remind me of that again when they are crying later."

"I'll make sure you have other things on your mind," he said with a grin.

"Oh, will you? What kind of things, sexy things?"

"Those kinds of things that you like me doing to you, that makes you very happy."

"I like those things," she grinned back. "Take me home Scorpio."

When they got home Filomena was still up, she told them that everything had been fine and that all three kids were sound asleep. They thanked her then went up to their room. Anna smiled when she saw yet another gift on the bed. "Robert."

"Yeah, this one is just as much for me as it is for you, well maybe more for me," he admitted with a big grin.

Anna walked over to the bed and picked it up, she smiled at Robert then opened it. Of course, it's red she thought as she pulled it out of the box, she held up the red teddy. "I take it you want to see me in this."

"You'll look much better in it than I would."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked with a smile then walked into their bathroom to get changed. As soon as she had closed the door Robert went to their bedroom door and smiled seeing Filomena had left the champagne there as he had asked her. He took it into their room then got undressed. When Anna came out of the bathroom he was standing in the middle of the room in his robe with boxers on underneath, holding champagne flutes for them both. She smiled again, that had not been in the room she was sure of it. "Where did you get this?"

He was watching her walk towards him, ignoring her question. "My god, you're beautiful," he said staring at her. The teddy came with a red robe and she looked ravishing in it.

Anna walked over and took a glass from him, "You like?" she asked with a sexy smile.

He looked her up and down and nodded, "I do."

"What's under here?" she asked as she pulled on the tie of his robe, letting it fall open. She stepped a little closer, running her hand up his bare chest, "My husband is a very sexy man."

He smiled at her, "Happy anniversary, the first of many." Anna touched her glass to his then took a sip. "I will never stop showing you how much I love you, how important you are to me."

"Robert, you are the only man I have ever needed. You understand me, you know my secrets and you still love me."

"The terrible things that we have been beating ourselves up over for the last ten years aren't even true. You're right I do understand you and I love that you are so open with me. That we know we can trust each other with anything and I need you in my life, Anna. I can't imagine you not in my life."

"You never have to think about that, I'm not going anywhere." They finished their champagne then Robert put the glasses down and took Anna's hand, pulling her into his arms as he slowly started to sway. "There's no music playing."

"Do we need it?" he asked then kissed her tenderly. Anna's hands slid inside his robe and wrapped around his back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I do love you."

Anna smiled, "I love you so much."

Robert stroked her back as they danced slowly, then tilted her chin up and kissed her sensually. Anna moaned into his mouth as she moved her hands up to his shoulders, pushing his robe off his shoulders. He lowered his arms so it could fall to the floor then undid the tie on hers. He smiles as it fell opened revealing the teddy underneath. Anna let it fall to the floor as well then took Robert's hand and lead him to the bed.

"I think I've waited long enough to make love to my husband," she said as she ran her hand along the front of his boxers.

Robert groaned as she stroked him, "Yes you have." He picked her up and lowered her on the bed, claiming her lips as he does. His hand slid up her body and squeezed her breast. Anna bit his lower lip in response. She wrapped one leg around him holding him close to her. He kissed his way down her neck to the pulse point on her neck. Anna put her head back giving him better access as her hand run along his bare back.

Their hands roamed over each other's body removing what little clothing they had on. Robert kissed her tenderly, slowly worshipping her body. Anna moaned and called his name as he satisfied her. When he let himself go they reached climax together then Robert collapsed beside her.

Smiling Anna turned to him, "That was incredible," she said still breathing heavily.

"I aim to please."

"You definitely did that," she said and kissed him.

As their breathing returned to normal Robert ran his fingers through her hair. "Not everyone is lucky enough to find their soul mate. I not only found you I got you to marry me, twice."

"You're my home, Robert. I was lost without you, now I'll never feel like that again."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Anna's head on his chest her leg draped across him. When Anna heard one of the boys start crying she felt Robert's arms tighten around her. She smiled then snuggled back in, she didn't have to leave the most wonderful place she has ever known. He kissed her tenderly then they made love again. As she fell asleep again all Anna could think about was how truly happy she is.

 **A/N: That's all for now. I know I will come back to this story and I already have a few thoughts about what could happen next. I know I'll jump ahead in time so the boys are bigger. Who knows who might show up in Port Charles and be the next threat to their happiness. If you have an idea or want to see something or someone feel free to comment. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
